La Guerra de los Mundos
by Ashty-1991
Summary: En un mundo donde la oscuridad constituye el único método de vida, la luz será la única capaz de traer la paz que la Tierra tanto necesita. La batalla más dura de Ash Ketchum está a punto de comenzar.
1. 01 Regreso a casa

Buenas tardes a todos! Soy **Ashty-1991**. Por si algunos no lo sabíais, tuve un problema con mi ordenador y perdí el documento de "La Cumbra del Éxito". Pero no os preocupéis, porque aquí traigo una nueva invención, titulada "La Guerra de los Mundos (Ojo! no confundir con la película), que espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior, el cual seguiré escribiendo en cuanto la universidad me brinde algo de tiempo. Dicho esto, os dejo a continuación con las premisas con las que arrancará esta nueva historia:

1) La historia empieza cuando Ash completa su viaje por Sinnoh. Además, en este fic sólo existirán las cuatro primeras regiones, de Kanto a Sinnoh.

2) Contaremos con la participación de algunos personajes que sólo debutaron en videojuegos o en el manga. Ya me encargaré yo de que sepáis de ellos, para evitar confusiones tontas.

3) No os sorprendáis si alguna descripción física de algún personaje no coincide con la del anime. Mi objetivo en este fic es conseguir una mezcla perfecta entre los personajes del manga y el anime.

4) No sabría deciros cual es el género idóneo para esta historia. Será una mezcla de todo, eso si, para mayores de edad, de modo que si alguien no cualificado lee estos versos, será sólo bajo su propia responsabilidad. La historia contiene grandes dosis de acción, misterio y suspense, escenas de contenido sexual, violencia y lenguaje soez, el mítico e inolvidable romance entre personajes, etc. Todas estas temáticas hacen, para mi gusto, la perfecta historia.

5) Todos los capítulos se compondrán de las mismas partes: Narración de la historia oportuna en cada capítulo y unas "fichas" de cuatro personajes protagonistas del fic, que informan sobre sus edades, alturas, ocupaciones, etc. A medida que surga un nuevo capítulo, nuevas fichas de nuevos personajes lo harán tambien. La única excepción es este capítulo, que además de todo eso, incluye un/a breve introducción/prólogo.

6) Por último, dejaré de ser pesado, y sólo me queda deciros que lo paséis bien y que os guste tanto o más que a mí.

* * *

><p><em>La Guerra de los Mundos<em>

Introducción:

En un futuro no muy distante, en un mundo cansado y oscuro, la guerra se ha convertido en rutina. El caos derivado de un terrorismo sin censura impera con fuerte puño de hierro sobre todos los rincones de las cuatro regiones.

Durante diez largos años, la oscuridad ha invadido incluso el corazón de los más optimistas, y ahora la Tierra llora. Los macabros planes del Team Rocket por dominar el planeta no tienen límite, alterando cada vez más la tensa relación existente entre la peligrosa organización y el Ejército Pokémon, el cual está constituido por numerosos Rangers y entrenadores Pokémon que aspiran a una mejor posición, e incluso algún que otro miembro del Alto Mando lucha por la causa de liberar al mundo de aquel mal. Mucha sangre ha sido derramada, y todo por una avaricia que no conoce de límites, razón o ética. Cientos de miles de entrenadores y Pokémon han muerto en el intento de conseguir un mundo mejor, y el conflicto aún no ha concluido. Pese a que el Team Rocket haya conseguido contaminar a la mayor parte de las masas del planeta con su máquina de corazones oscuros, hay algo que siempre frenará sus avances en esa construcción de su mundo apocalíptico: La luz latente en los corazones guerreros y sin miedo. Por cada cien corazones corrompidos, uno totalmente puro brilla más que cualquier estrella del firmamento, lo que da una nueva esperanza a una civilización triste, desesperada y que alberga una desgarradora nostalgia, al pensar que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, sin duda aparente.

La eterna y dual lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad está en la recta final, y sobre los hombros de un joven de veinticinco años, y sus amigos, descansa el destino y futuro de la raza humana. Unos pocos elegidos, hombres y mujeres sencillos que apenas están preparados para lo que les espera, y que vacilarán al asomarse al abismo de la locura producida por la gravedad del asunto.

La Guerra ha comenzado…

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: Regreso a casa.<p>

Aquel inhumano frío polar desmotivaba por completo las facultades físicas y psicológicas de los valientes soldados. Su ángulo de visión era cada vez menor, y todo se iba tornando cada vez más de un negro sepulcral. Para el veterano Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la Milicia de Metal y de la Patrulla Roja, siendo ésta última una subdivisión de la primera, aquella era la misión más arriesgada que había vivido en diez largos años de servicio militar. Había perdido a dieciséis compañeros en aquel operativo llevado a cabo en Ciudad Trigal, la mayoría de ellos cadetes reclutados recientemente. El objetivo de la misión era destruir la famosa Torre de Radio, que mediante una dantesca antena parabólica contactaba con un satélite de corazones oscuros del Team Rocket. Dicho instrumento enviaba unas ondas oscuras al planeta Tierra, corrompiendo así las almas de humanos y Pokémon. El éxito de la misión era indiscutible, pero muchos hombres murieron en el intento, al salvar a los ciudadanos esclavizados.

Las dos reglas de la Milicia eran bastante claras a la hora de actuar: Nunca uno debía hacerse el héroe, y siempre estaba prohibido mirar a un Pokémon Oscuro a los ojos, o éste te corrompería. Es por eso que todos los integrantes de la brigada, al igual que sus Pokémon, iban revestidos con potentes armaduras metálicas, al igual que unos cascos que les otorgaba una especie de visión infrarroja y una perfecta protección visual.

Era verano, pero un verano especialmente raro. En pleno mes de Junio, los termómetros marcaban una temperatura de cuarenta grados bajo cero, los ríos permanecían congelados y todo el paisaje de Jhoto estaba teñido de una densa y molesta capa de nieve. No habrían pasado apenas dos años desde que Articuno, una de las tres Aves Legendarias de Kanto, fue corrompida por la Máquina de Corazones Oscuros, provocando así un descontrol del tiempo cuando el majestuoso Pokémon aparecía. Ash y el Coronel Steelix, su superior y único superviviente a la masacre de Trigal, sufrieron en sus propias carnes la fiereza y la agresividad del Articuno Oscuro. Se podría decir que era más grande de lo normal, con un plumaje más negro que el carbón y unos orbes amarillos como ojos, diferenciándole fácilmente de su bella y limpia versión.

Las imágenes empezaron a sucederse rápidamente. Muy pocos son los Pokémon que atacan a un humano sin motivo aparente, y esta vez no iba a ser todo lo contrario. Lo último que recordaba de aquella violenta situación era la oscuridad al cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Articuno había destrozado por completo el casco de Ash, haciéndolo vulnerable a su poder oscuro y a su mirada, vacía y muerta, y cuando por fin creía que todo terminaba en aquella gélida montaña del norte de Ciudad Trigal, se hizo la luz. Pikachu encontró la liberación de su Poké Ball, cegando a la endemoniada ave con su ataque Destello. Ahí acababa el fin de aquella evocación al pasado.

Despertó bruscamente ante aquel espeluznante sueño. Un sudor frío le recorría la frente, y su respiración era demasiado agitada, como si se le fuese a salir el corazón por la boca. Hacía tan sólo una hora que había tomado asiento en el tren que llevaba hacia Ciudad Azafrán, y faltaban aún dos horas para que llegase a su destino. Mientras tanto Pikachu, a su vera, descansaba pacíficamente fuera de su Poké Ball, como los pocos pasajeros que les acompañaban en el viaje. Como miembro de la Milicia de Metal, tenía terminantemente prohibido liberar a sus Pokémon de sus Poké Balls en zonas hostiles, a no ser que el peligro cesará. El que en su tiempo fue aquel mozo de Pueblo Paleta se contempló en la ventanilla de su vagón. Con aquellas largas barbas morenas y una melena similar parecía un Arcanine, con todo alborotado y repleto de pelo por todas partes. Aún no se creía que aquel fuera su rostro después de diez largos años de cautiverio militar, de dolor y sufrimiento por liberar al mundo de la oscuridad permanente. Sin contar todo eso, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llegar a su hogar, de abrazar a su madre tras una larga ausencia. La única comunicación que este muchacho tuvo con su madre era por varios e-mails que solían mandarse, ya que el sedentario trabajo de su hijo les impedía encontrarse cara a cara durante mucho tiempo. Ante el glorioso pero desafortunado éxito obtenido en la madrugada de aquel día, decidió relajarse, seguir durmiendo y dejar de pensar en Pokémon Oscuros, muertes y terrorismo. Sus pensamientos se centraban ahora en su madre y sus amigos, a los que deseaba ver en su estancia en Kanto.

* * *

><p>El incesante sonido de pisadas inundaba la comisaría de Ciudad Celeste, garantizado un ambiente de nerviosismo y mucho trabajo. Aquella misma madrugada, una mujer con unos cabellos más anaranjados que el atardecer se reincorporaba en su despacho tras seis largos meses de baja por depresión. Con el deber por encima de todo, la subinspectora Misty Waterflower decidió volver a su puesto de trabajo, y sentía como el frío se apoderaba de su despacho, y de ella misma, ¿por qué habría vuelto a aquel lugar, después de estar a punto de perder su propia vida? Otra vez sentía esa misma angustia, y las mismas arcadas que padeció durante el tratamiento. En un momento de debilidad, o por pura necesidad, varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos tan azules como el cielo hasta morir en sus finas mejillas, sintiéndose ridícula por el simple hecho de mostrarse tan frágil como una amapola. Instantáneamente, se secó. No quería que sus hombres la viesen así, después de todo el tiempo que la costó ser reconocida como la mujer más brava del cuerpo. Ni quería ni podía mostrarse débil, aunque fuese así como se sintiese. La llamada de un agente novato la despertó de su aislamiento mental.<p>

-Subinspectora, el corresponsal de Ciudad Verde acaba de llegar, ¿les informo para que esperen?- le informó, sin percibir tan siquiera la mirada de su superiora.

-Así es, agente. Ofrézcales café, que en unos minutos les atenderé.- cortó ella la conversación, apurada por quedarse sola, para poder así secarse mejor sus mejillas.

La puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la hizo tranquilizarse. Su respiración era más acelerada de lo normal, ya que sufría un pequeño episodio de claustrofobia, que sumado a su depresión podía ser mortal para la antigua Líder de Gimnasio. Con el pulso tembloroso, se llevó una pastilla a la boca e ingirió un poco de agua para pasar mejor aquel antidepresivo. Apresurada por la necesidad de nicotina, se encendió un cigarrillo para liberarse de toda aquella depresión. Mientras tanto, se colgó su collar-placa y buscó su arma reglamentaria, ya dispuesta para reunirse con su homogéneo de Ciudad Verde. Normalmente, no se le otorgaba a un agente con tratamiento su arma, pero Misty no era una agente normal, sino la Subinspectora de la comisaría. Había mucha confianza depositada en sus casi diez años de experiencia. Veloz como un rayo, corrió por los pasillos para entrevistar a aquellos policías que tantas molestias se habían tomado en llegar hasta allí, vistos los peligros que aguardaban por el mundo.

El look de la pelirroja era muy femenino, ya que se ausentaba frecuentemente de su uniforme: su largo cabello descansaba sobre sus hombros, e iba suelto, como la crin de una yegua. Lucía, a su vez, un top blanco que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos, unos pantalones vaqueros, de los cuales colgaba su arma enfundada, y unas elegantes botas altas de cuero marrón. Por último, una preciosa pulsera azul con pequeñas conchas blancas rodeaba su muñeca derecha. Tras aquella carrera por el cuartel, se reunió con el subinspector de Ciudad Verde, que, casualmente, era amigo suyo. Era algo más joven y alto que ella, con una melena rojiza mucho más larga que la suya. Vestía siempre de negro, normalmente con una cazadora de cuero del mismo color que llevaba una gran calavera blanca dibujada en la parte trasera de la prenda a describir. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le fascinaba a ella de él eran sus ojos, plateados como preciosas lunas llenas.

-Me alegro de que hayáis llegado a salvo, Kamon.- declaró ella.

- Ya sabes cómo son los caminos, que cualquiera puede ser el último. -le sonrió éste- ¿Tú cómo te encuentras de tu depresión? Todavía no me has comunicado porque te has ausentado del cuerpo durante este medio año.

- Primero el trabajo, y después la vida privada, ¿de acuerdo?- estableció la fémina, ganándose la aprobación de su amigo.-Bien, parece ser que, inesperadamente, el verano ha vuelto, y mi pregunta es, ¿Articuno ha sido purificado?

-Así es. Gracias a la intervención del Ejército Pokémon, no sólo ha sido liberado Articuno de su prisión oscura, sino que además la maquinaria que transmitía las ondas oscuras de Ciudad Trigal ha sido destruida, por lo que no podrán corromperse de forma directa más corazones durante al menos seis meses, impresionante, ¿no crees?- le informó el pelirrojo eufórico.

-La verdad es que sí, saben hacer su trabajo, ¿qué brigada ha sido la encargada de tal hazaña?- cuestionó Misty, mientras redactaba el informe.

-La Patrulla Roja, primera subdivisión de La Milicia de Metal, el mejor escuadrón del ejército. Normalmente, dicha patrulla sólo permite su acceso a los mejores, pero en estos tiempos tan turbios hasta un cadete puede acceder a ella. Desde hace poco, La Patrulla Roja contaba con apenas veinte integrantes.- respondía objetivamente el Subinspector de Ciudad Verde.

-Dime algo de los miembros de esa Patrulla Roja.- se limitó a decir ella, mientras escribía a toda velocidad.

-Parece ser que durante la madrugada de este día, dieciséis de sus miembros murieron sirviendo a la causa en la "Operación Golem", pero eso no les impidió ni neutralizar al Team Rocket, ni salvar a los ciudadanos. La mayoría de los cadáveres han sido reconocidos, y tan sólo dos supervivientes han salido airosos de esta.

-Son muy afortunados, sin duda alguna, ¿se sabe de sus identidades?- preguntó la Subinspectora.

-En efecto. La máxima autoridad del Ejército Pokémon, el Coronel Steelix, es uno de los dos supervivientes. Aunque parezca que no, al viejo aún le queda mucha cuerda.- se permitió hacer aquella broma.

-Más sabe el diablo por ser viejo que por ser diablo, Kamon, ¿y el otro superviviente?

-Uno de los hombres de confianza del Coronel, y el mejor guerrero detrás de él. No es otro que Ash Ketchum, Comandante de La Milicia de Metal y de La Patrulla Roja.- le respondió su amigo, con cierto tono de admiración en sus palabras.

Aquel nombre la puso el vello de punta, tanto incluso que partió el lapicero con el que redactaba el informe y se clavó una pequeña astilla en la mano con la que escribía. Su estómago no paraba de dar vueltas y dejó de tener contacto con el mundo real. Ni tan siquiera se había inmutado en el pequeño dolor concentrado en la palma de su mano, provocado por aquel diminuto trozo de madera, e incluso le había entrado un poco de tembleque ante la noticia de última hora. Debía alegrarse de que su viejo amigo hubiese vuelto sano y salvo de aquella arriesgada operación, pero no era así, y en su lugar había florecido la tristeza. Una pequeña lágrima nació hasta recorrer el trayecto hacia sus labios.

-Misty, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- la "socorrió" Kamon, preocupado ante el shock de la muchacha.

-Sí- mintió ella como pudo- ¿por qué no me esperas fuera, y vamos a tomar un café o algo? ¡Dame unos minutos!- y salió corriendo con el informe en la mano hacia su despacho.

Tras un sonoro portazo que casi hizo temblar su despacho, la pelirroja se sentó violentamente en su silla y rompió a llorar, con la cabeza apoyada en su mesa. Desde hacía una larga temporada, la muchacha fuerte que todo el mundo conoció en el pasado había mudado a la piel de una niña pequeña, que sollozaba sin conocimiento. Durante el tiempo que había sufrido aquella depresión, contó con el apoyo de sus hermanas y sus amigos, con el de todos menos con el de Ash, su mejor amigo. Realmente, Misty no sabía si culparse a sí misma, al idiota de Ash o a ambos de lo ocurrido. Algo más rehecha, dejaba de llorar poco a poco.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer…?- susurró, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, alborotando su precioso cabello.

* * *

><p>Recién llegado a Ciudad Celeste, donde vivía de forma anónima, el Coronel Steelix se había instalado en su modesta casita. Se dio una relajada ducha, comió en abundancia y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero color crudo. Se permitió el lujo de tomar una copa de whiskey y fumar un enorme puro. A sus pies, un majestuoso Entei dormía mientras recibía caricias en la cabeza por parte de su entrenador. Como si estuviese totalmente ausente del mundo en el que vivía, Steelix sostenía entre sus manos una foto antigua. En ella, unos padres sonrientes mostraban orgullosos a su bebé de poco más de un mes de edad. Ella era muy guapa, y el joven padre se mostraba orgulloso del entorno familiar del que gozaba. Miraba la imagen con cierta tristeza, reflejada en el único ojo que aún conservaba, y tras un pesado y desgarrador suspiro, guardó la foto. Entei aún dormía mientras su entrenador fumaba y llamaba a alguien a través de su Poké Gear. Tras varios pitidos, escuchó la voz grave de su contacto.<p>

-Infórmame sobre la situación.- dijo el anónimo.

-Sabes de sobra lo que ha pasado, capullo. La Torre Radio de Ciudad Trigal ha sido destruida, y con ella la parabólica de Corazones Oscuros. He hecho lo que acordamos: El Team Rocket no podrá hacer de las suyas, y de paso mis hombres y yo hemos lucido tus armaduras con el fin de patrocinarlas, eso fue lo que acordamos, ¿no?- acordó Steelix, mientras se ajustaba el parche negro sobre su ojo derecho.

-Así es, viejo amigo. Págame lo acordado, un millón. Como comprenderás, mis armaduras son de la mejor calidad.

-Hecho, y que no se te olvide mi comisión.- expresó el Coronel, con una sonrisa en sus labios, provocando una enorme carcajada en su contacto.

-No te preocupes, tendrás lo acordado. Te doy un treinta por ciento.

-¡De eso nada, ratero! Quiero cobrar un cincuenta por ciento de las futuras ventas. La mayoría de mis hombres han muerto en combate, y el Comandante y yo nos merecemos un plus de peligrosidad. En un futuro cercano, tus piezas serán vendidas cada dos por tres para gremios como el nuestro.-negoció el tuerto.

-Eres un canalla, un puto hueso duro de roer. Está bien, tendrás lo acordado.- aceptó el misterioso hombre a través del aparato.-No tendré que recordarte que esto es dinero negro. Estamos ahora como para que el Team Rocket o las mismas regiones metan las narices en nuestros negocios. Hoy en día, ser Señor de la Guerra es muy arriesgado. Asegúrate de guardar bien el parné.

-Descuida, carcamal. Tendrás más noticias mías sobre cualquier tema relacionado con los Rocket, o por si necesitamos algún pedido.

- Y a mí me encantará oírlas, y hacerte un buen precio. -y los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.- Cuídate, socio.

La conversación terminó, dejando al veterano militar más que de buen humor. Se sirvió otra copa y cortó otro puro. Era una ocasión especial.

* * *

><p>Se apeó del lujoso ferry en el que viajaba. Ver todo aquello era demasiado duro para Ash. La ciudad seguía siendo la misma, pero había algo que envolvía a Pueblo Paleta en un manto grisáceo de dejadez y pena. Cerca de la costa, una alta torre de vigilancia había sido levantada, a saber Dios cuando. Poco antes de llegar al Bosque Verde, una verja había sido levantada para evitar la entrada de gente sospechosa, sin contar que entre el trayecto marítimo que separaba Paleta e Isla Canela se construyó hará unos años un pequeño puerto que impediría el avance de cualquier extraño. El muchacho entendía que todo aquello era vital para garantizar los derechos y libertades de Pueblo Paleta y de aquella isla, lugar de nacimiento del famoso Blaine, pero lamentaba mucho que los ciudadanos se sintiesen acorralados y asustados como vulgares ratas. No es que hubiese mucho movimiento por el lugar, ya que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y a que la gente frecuentaba menos las calles, sintiéndose más seguro uno en su propio techo.<p>

Una bomba de sentimientos invadió el cuerpo del joven Comandante al ver su casa, tal y como siempre la recordaba. Corrió hasta la puerta, barrera que separaba aquella ciudad casi fantasma de su colorido y alegre hogar, y aporreó la puerta, rezando porque su madre le reconociese. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, casi de forma tímida, hasta que una Delia con alguna que otra arruga y varios cabellos canosos en su melena castaña se quedó muda al contemplar aquella estampa. Lentamente, lágrimas de alegría brotaron de los ojos de su madre, que observaba aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su hijo, además de aquellos ojos rojizos tan raros pero hermosos que tanto adoraba.

-¡Ash, Pikachu! ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!- gritó abrazando fuertemente a sus dos amores.

-Mamá, cuanto tiempo. No veas lo que te he echado de menos.- le respondió con la voz un poco quebrada por la emoción.

-Ven, entra.- y tras secarse las lágrimas, aferró el chaleco de su hijo mientras tiraba fuertemente de él.- Las calles no son nada seguras.

No muy lejos de allí, un viejo Profesor Oak postrado en una silla de ruedas se deleitaba viendo aquel feliz reencuentro familiar a través de unos prismáticos. Sonriente de oreja, se ayudó con sus manos enguantadas para dirigir aquel cacharro con ruedas hasta donde su nieto llevaba a cabo su investigación. En la otra punta del laboratorio, el joven Gary trabajaba sin descanso alguno desde hacía por lo menos tres días. Vestido con su particular bata blanca y con aquellas gafas parecía un auténtico científico.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato, Gary? Llevas sin pegar ojo durante casi setenta y dos horas. Te hará bien.- le aconsejó su anciano abuelo.

-No, gracias, abuelo. Ahora mismo no puedo dejar la investigación, y más cuando tenemos tiempo de sobra para ponerle remedio a este estropicio.- susurró cansado, mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas y se servía una enésima taza de café.

-Tracey se encargará de continuar tu trabajo en cuanto regrese. Además, tienes un buen motivo para descansar y estar fresco como una lechuga.- dijo el Profesor, levantándose difícilmente de la silla para ponerse en pie, con la ayuda de un bastón de madera.

-¡Abuelo, procura no levantarte tan bruscamente! A ver, dime, ¿qué motivo es ese?

-La casa de los Ketchum ha abierto de nuevo sus puertas. Ash ha regresado, y supongo que querrás entablar un épico combate contra él, ¿o me equivoco?- le informó Samuel, mostrando una sonrisita que solía crispar los nervios de su nieto.- Voy a hacerle una visita a Delia. Seguramente Ash esté ya acostado, después de un largo y cansado viaje. Deberías hacer lo mismo.- le oyó decir a su abuelo, mientras salía del laboratorio.

Aquella noticia le dejó anonadado, ¡su viejo rival de nuevo en el hogar! Aunque no le gustase nada que su abuelo llevase razón en casi todo lo que decía, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que el Profesor estaba en lo cierto. Un brillo celestial inundó los verdosos ojos de Gary, y sonrió satisfactoriamente ante la llegada de Ash. Desprendió se así de su bata y lentes, dejándolas encima de su mesa de trabajo. Dormiría un par de horas, eufórico por disfrutar de un combate con uno de los mejores entrenadores al tenía el gusto de conocer.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo I<em>

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, pero todavía no ha acabado. A continuación, las fichas de los cuatro personajes elegidos para el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Personajes (Fichas 1-4)<em>

1) Ash Ketchum

Edad: 25 años

Altura: 1,86 metros

Ocupación: Comandante de la Milicia de Metal y de la Patrulla Roja, del Ejército Pokémon.

Historia: Tras su larga aventura en Sinnoh, Ash regresó a Pueblo Paleta, el lugar que le vio nacer. Para colmo, el mundo se había vuelto loco, y en una soleada mañana, el cielo se tornó negro como la noche. El Team Rocket estaba detrás de todo aquello, provocando que los Pokémon interactuaran con una conducta extraña y malvada. Una semana más tarde de la grave noticia, es sabido del origen de la Máquina de Corazones Oscuros y de la guerra entre la organización terrorista y el Ejército Pokémon, que buscaba desesperadamente el alistamiento de nuevos cadetes. Nadie, ni mucho menos Ash, sabía cuan de larga iba a ser esta revuelta, y es por eso que durante diez largos años puede contar con los dedos de una mano las pocas veces que ha pasado unos días con su madre y amigos. Tras su última misión, regresa de manera "indefinida" a Kanto, dispuesto a vivir esos días al límite y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p>2) Misty Waterflower<p>

Edad: 25 años

Altura: 1,66 metros

Ocupación: Subinspectora de la Policía Local de Ciudad Celeste.

Historia: Poco después del estallido de la guerra, los Líderes de Gimnasio de las cuatro regiones tienen prohibido ejercer batallas oficiales contra los aspirantes, y Misty fue una de ellas. La otorgación de medallas oficiales y la celebración de las Ligas Pokémon están penalizadas bajo pena de traición a la Nación. Dispuesta a no perder su potencial, la joven muchacha decide alistarse en el Cuerpo de Policía de su ciudad, donde con el paso de los años consigue llegar a ser la respetada Subinspectora del Cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad Celeste. También son pocas las veces que puede reunirse de manera formal con sus amigos, pues las calles ahora son mucho más peligrosas que antaño. Un día como otro cualquiera, Misty es dada de baja temporalmente en el Cuerpo, debido a una enorme depresión, pero pasado ya lo peor, decide volver, pero, eso sí, más afectada de lo normal, con grandes cambios de personalidad y con una breve pero férrea depresión.

* * *

><p>3) Brock<p>

Edad: 30 años

Altura: 1,88 metros

Ocupación: Doctor Pokémon y célebre escritor.

Historia: Tras los sucesos de Sinnoh, el gran ligón de Ciudad Plateada regresa a su hogar con la vocación de convertirse en el mejor Doctor Pokémon que ha existido hasta entonces. Estallado ya el conflicto, se les prohíbe tanto a su familia como a él ejercer el cargo de Líder de Gimnasio. Con el paso de los años, Brock ha conseguido llegar a lo más alto en su amada profesión, y es reconocido como uno de los mejores. Las numerosas reyertas le han hecho viajar continuamente, curando tanto a humanos como Pokémon. Su sabida experiencia en varios campos del cuidado Pokémon le han servido también para escribir numerosos libros dedicados exclusivamente a estas maravillosas criaturas, que actualmente sufren mucho por los malvados planes de una organización sin escrúpulos.

* * *

><p>4) Gary Oak<p>

Edad: 25 años

Altura: 1,85 metros

Ocupación: Famoso Investigador Pokémon.

Historia: Diez largos años de experiencia delatan al nieto del ilustre Profesor Oak. Gary estableció su puesto de trabajo en su pueblo natal, junto con su abuelo, Tracey y, en algunas ocasiones, Brock. Su mayor prioridad en estos tiempos difíciles es el estudio de los Pokémon Oscuros. Como la mayoría de los científicos, Gary y compañía trabajan sin descanso en la construcción de la Máquina de La Luz, la única solución a toda aquella locura que sumerge al mundo en el caos. Muchos son los entrenadores que temen a esta joven promesa, famosa por ejercer durante un breve período de tiempo el cargo de Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Como hombre responsable que es, y debido a la avanzada edad de su abuelo, a veces suele ser él quien el que otorga a los novicios su primer pokémon, y el que les entrena en el pueblo, consecuencia de los peligros provocados por el Team Rocket en el mundo exterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí, concluye el primero de muchos capítulos. Tan sólo espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que mi anterior fic, y ya sabéis: Libre albredío para comentar y sugerir cualquier cosa, que no muerdo!<strong>


	2. 02 Sin Rostro

**Buenas tardes. Como ya os prometí, aquí queda el segundo capítulo, más extenso y emocionante que el primero. Espero que os guste, y no os olvideis de comentar!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II: Sin rostro<em>

La sensación era más que confortable, y es que dormir en una cama siempre era mejor que hacerlo en un simple saco, en contacto con el frío e incómodo suelo. Ash cayó rendido sobre su cama, sin quitarse apenas los pantalones, y debía estar ahora en el séptimo sueño. Pikachu dormía acurrucado sobre la suave y mullida almohada de su entrenador, igual de agotado que su humano amigo. Sin tener la mínima intención de molestar, Delia entró a la habitación de su niño, sólo para verle dormir, como cuando era un chiquillo. Pero Ash ya no era un chiquillo, sino un hombre hecho y derecho. Entonces, en tan sólo una décima de segundo, la veterana madre casi se muere, literalmente hablando, de un buen susto. Parece ser que debió pisar una tabla de madera que crujía un poco, despertando el instinto asesino de Ash. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y de debajo de su almohada sacó algo que a su madre le frenó la respiración: Un rifle de asalto, con el que apuntó inconsciente a la mujer que le dio la vida. Asustado por su reacción, arrojó el arma al suelo, y acudió a abrazarla.

-Mamá, yo…, lo siento muchísimo. Es la costumbre…, no quería asustarte.- susurró su hijo, acongojado por la brutal pero ridícula situación.

-No, no…, tranquilo, hijo. No has podido evitarlo, no ha sido culpa tuya.- intentó consolarle su madre con la más tierna de sus sonrisas.- ¿Por qué no vas a asearte? He preparado algo de comer.

-Está bien, mamá, ¡no tardo nada!- exaltó, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Aquel joven era lo mejor que la había pasado en la vida. Hecho ya todo un adulto, Delia veía en su hijo al hombre que se lo dio todo, el padre de Ash. Eran como dos gotas de agua: el físico, un cuerpo bien esculpido y la misma mirada en busca de retos. En fin, de tal palo, tal astilla. Echaba tanto de menos a su marido, del que nada sabía desde pasado ya mucho tiempo. Volviendo a su quehaceres hogareños, la alegre madre rebuscó entre la mochila de su hijo para coger su ropa sucia, pero en lugar de hacerse cargo de ella, lo hizo con otra cosa. Tenía en sus manos un viejo diario hecho de cuero marrón, muy rasgado y estropeado, incluso había alguna que otra mancha de sangre. Aprovechó la ausencia de su hijo para leer pasajes aleatorios de aquel librillo bautizado por el chaval con el nombre de "Memorias desde un mundo oscuro":

_Desde el Infierno, 21 de Octubre del año I_

_Ya han pasado varias semanas días desde que nos hemos establecido en las montañas más peligrosas de todo Hoenn, ¿o han sido meses? Ni siquiera lo sé._

_Los mayores me han sugerido que vuelva a casa, incluso Bruno, del Alto Mando, y Aníbal, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Orquídea, han opinado de igual manera, que esto no es un juego de niños. Pero están muy equivocados. No pienso renunciar tan fácilmente por el simple hecho de que cuatro maduritos idiotas piensen que los jóvenes no damos la talla._

_El Coronel Steelix tiene muy malhumor, ¡casi nos mata con aquel insufrible entrenamiento! Espero que con el paso del tiempo se relaje un poco. Me proporciona tanto respeto como miedo, con ese parche que cubre la cuenca vacía de su ojo diestro y la mirada azul y fría del otro. Es un buen estratega, ya sea para dirigir un ejército o en un combate Pokémon. Cada día lo admiro más._

_Hoy, por fin, ha finalizado la búsqueda de personal. Somos cerca de tres mil reclutas los que experimentaremos el miedo de no volver nunca a tener una vida normal, o mucho peor, de perder nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos. Hoy he visto el primer Pokémon Oscuro, un Tauros concretamente. Era el miedo en persona, más grande, salvaje y fuerte que un Tauros corriente. No nos quedó más remedio que acribillarle a balazos y quemarlo después, por si esta plaga se sigue propagando._

_Es duro, lo sé, pero todo sea por parar a ese cabrón de Giovanni. Seré un buen soldado, y traeré la paz que tanto desea este mundo._

_Escondiéndonos de La Muerte, 24 de Diciembre del año I_

_A pocos minutos de la madrugada de Navidad, no consigo conciliar el sueño. Varios compañeros han resultado heridos en combate, y mientras son atendidos en la enfermería, oigo sus gritos de dolor desde aquí. Puedo escucharles hasta como hierve su sangre. De seguro que esos cabrones estarán disfrutando de la emboscada que nos hicieron. En tan sólo un mes, hemos sufrido una baja de más de doscientos hombres, la mayoría gente con familia, ¿por qué hay tanto egoísmo en este mundo corrupto? Y lo más importante, ¿somos nosotros igual o peor que el Team Rocket por defender la libertad, mientras que nuestro instrumento clave es el asesinato?_

_Suena un tanto hipócrita, pero es como lo veo. Luchamos por un mundo sin muertes ni castigos de los más desfavorecidos e inocentes, pero nosotros matamos también, sin dar tan siquiera una oportunidad. Lo queramos admitir o no, somos como aquellos a los que tanto odiamos, pero nuestras intenciones son buenas, ¿lo son, o me estoy equivocando otra vez? Tal vez el tiempo me dará la respuesta._

_Abrazo de plomo, 14 de Febrero del año II_

_El Coronel Steelix por fin le ha dado un nombre a nuestra unidad. A partir de ahora seremos conocidos como La Milicia de Metal, una de las cuatro brigadas del Ejército, junto con la Brigada Voltio, La Legión Fantasma y El Comando Avalancha. A su vez, mi unidad está dividida en dos grupos: La Patrulla Roja y La Patrulla Azul. Tras ser nombrado Teniente, el Coronel me ha colocado en la primera, la cual es con diferencia alguna la mejor de todas las existentes en todo el Ejército. Steelix se ha ausentado unos días, anda buscando un vendedor de armas, o, como se les conoce ahora, un Señor de la Guerra, así que me toca entrenar a los nuevos junto con el resto de tenientes._

_Estoy muy contento de lucir un nuevo rango, pero también tengo miedo, y no me avergüenza decirlo. A partir de ahora tendremos que utilizar armamento, y, como la mayoría de los reclutas, yo no he utilizado un arma en mi vida. Ahora muchas vidas humanas estarán en mis manos, y sólo con un simple movimiento de dedo podré arrebatárselas. Cada vez que lo pienso se me encoge el estómago. Echo de menos a mi madre, a Misty y al resto de la gente, pero todavía ha de pasar mucho tiempo para volver a verlos. Al igual que otros miles de hombres, pasaré el día de San Valentín solo._

_Sangre y Soberbia, 5 de Julio del año II_

_Hoy, con mis diecisiete años de edad, es un día que no olvidaré jamás. Yo, Teniente Ash Ketchum de La Milicia de Metal, así como también de la Patrulla Roja, he matado por primera vez a un hombre. Aún tengo más ganas de vomitar, y mis manos están empapadas de sangre. Como dije, hoy será un día que recordaré, y es que hoy he recibido mi primera herida mortal, por hacerme el héroe, ¡valiente hijo de puta ese Rocket, que me atacó por la espalda cual cobarde! Ocho puntos me han dado, y me quedará mi primera cicatriz, mi primera marca de guerra. Ya estoy mucho mejor, pero ahora me duele el alma mucho más que el balazo, porque ahora soy como ellos. Para nada soy un héroe, sólo soy un perro de guerra, un vulgar asesino._

_Luna Roja, 11 de Agosto del año V_

_El tiempo se ha vuelto loco. Llevamos ocho meses viviendo en la más angustiosa oscuridad, ya sea de día o de noche. Cada vez que oigo esos graznidos se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. Lugia, el rey de los mares y de la noche, ha sido poseído por esa máquina del demonio, de ahí la noche eterna y la presencia de una luna roja, como manchada de sangre. No son todo más que desgracias: los Pokémon de tipo planta pierden la mayoría, por no decir la totalidad, de sus facultades, y los de tipo agua se han vuelto más nerviosos y hostiles debido a las fuertes y salvajes mareas, y sin contar que nosotros tenemos que olvidar de momento los ataques náuticos. Tras cinco años vividos de una guerra sin cuartel, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Hay que encontrar una solución a todo esto, porque si no…, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será de nosotros…_

_El Rayo de la Muerte, 31 de Diciembre del año VIII_

_Otra patada al parte meteorológico antes de un nuevo año. Cuando no son noches y noches de mareas dantescas, lo son llenas de tormentas, rayos, truenos y relámpagos. Zapdos ronda por aquí, en eso coincidimos todos. No estamos asustados, ni mucho menos, porque sabremos que esta vez podremos con él. Ni tan siquiera conozco el motivo por el que Lugia fue purificado, o…, puede que tal vez sí…, pero me parece una idea totalmente disparada. El Coronel tiene puestas en mí grandes expectativas de futuro, así que será mejor no defraudarle._

_Operación Golem, 6 de Junio del año X_

_¡Por fin, una buena noticia! Hemos descubierto que el Team Rocket defiende con uñas y dientes la parabólica de corazones oscuros, en Ciudad Trigal, ¡condenados miserables, que nos la han ocultado durante todo este tiempo! La victoria nos supondría frenar el aumento de Pokémon Oscuros durante al menos seis meses, pero no va a ser moco de pavo. Durante mis casi dos años como Comandante, he de admitir que estoy aterrado, y que veo ante mí la misión más arriesgada de todas las que he vivido. Durante estos últimos años, los miembros de la Patrulla Roja han ido cayendo como moscas…, y tan sólo dieciocho de los miembros iniciales seguimos con vida. El miedo y la duda se apoderan de mi cuerpo y mente, por lo que escribo las que podrían ser mis últimas palabras. Si salgo con vida de esta, nada me gustaría más que dos cosas: Volver a ver a mi madre y a mis queridos amigos, y hallar la respuesta de como dos de los Pokémon Oscuros más poderosos a los que me he enfrentado han sido purificados ante mis narices sin darme yo cuenta. Dentro de dos semanas llevaremos a cabo el operativo, y espero salir de esta sin una bala en el entrecejo, porque antes prefiero morir de este insoportable frío polar. Más vale morir de pies que vivir de rodillas. He aquí el último registro del Comandante Ash Ketchum en el "Diario desde un mundo oscuro"._

Leer todo aquello supuso un mazazo brutal para Delia. No tenía ni idea hasta entonces de todo lo que había sufrido su niño del alma, y la cantidad de peligros que ha tenido que pasar. Apurándose en la medida de lo posible, abandonó la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina, lugar donde le había prometido a su hijo que le esperaría.

* * *

><p>El relajante sonido de las olas muriendo lentamente en la costa arenosa conseguía poco a poco que su mente se evadiese a una especie de paraíso azul. Para Hana, Subinspectora del Cuerpo de Policía de Isla Canela, disfrutar de aquel día soleado tras dos agotadores años de invierno permanente era una bendición casi divina. Sentada en una escollera cerca del puerto y con los pies en remojo, gozaba al sentir los rayos ultravioleta en su cara y se sentía feliz al ver que los Pokémon acuáticos podían vivir sin preocupaciones. El sonido de su Poké Gear la trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Era Kamon.<p>

-¡Kam, cuanto tiempo!- se emocionó ella.

-Hola, guapa, ¿cómo está mi bruja favorita?- bromeó él.

-Seguro que no tan bien como mi "tomatito" preferido.- contraatacó la chica de cabello castaño, dejando al pelirrojo sin recursos.- Bueno, coméntame, ¿Qué les dijiste en Ciudad Celeste?

-Pues lo obvio: Volver a tener este sol tan abrasador sólo puede significar que Articuno ha sido destituido de la plantilla oscura. Sólo dos miembros de la Milicia de Metal han conseguido escapar de Ciudad Trigal, y vivir para contarlo.- Informaba, al igual que en Celeste, el pelirrojo.

-Uno de ellos es el Coronel, obviamente, pero, ¿quién es el otro?- curioseó ella cual gato.

-El Comandante Ash Ketchum. Es muy amigo de Misty y compañía, y también he oído que es un gran entrenador. Me gustaría conocerle en persona algún día de estos.

-¿El famoso Ash Ketchum? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Aura, Maya y el resto de chicas no paran de hablarme de él, ¡es todo un rompecorazones! Así, por curiosidad, ¿sabes dónde vive?- preguntó inquisitivamente la joven.

-Es de Pueblo Paleta, al igual que Gary. De seguro que habrá llegado hará ya unas horas. Lo más probable es que continúe descansado, después de tanto viaje. En fin, que se nos va el santo al cielo. Algún día le conoceremos, ya lo veras, pero mi interés es otro. Hana, ¿tú eres bastante amiga de Aura y Maya, no? -preguntó Kamon.

-Sí, la verdad es que son encantadoras. Las conozco desde hace tan sólo unos años, pero me han ajuntado bastante bien, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- no entendía la finalidad de aquella pregunta.

-Necesito que me cuentes cosas de Ash y Misty que te hayan comentado anteriormente.- dijo brevemente.

-Vaya- comentó ella- No sabía que te iba el cotilleo.- e instantáneamente, comenzó a trocharse de risa.

-¡Sabes de sobra que no!- se picó Kam.-Tan sólo necesito algo de información. Veo a Misty muy agobiada con la llegada de Ash. Seré breve, y espero que respondas de la misma manera: ¿Hay algo entre Ash y Misty? ¿Sabes el porqué de su depresión, y si está relacionada con Ash?

-Se llevan extendiendo rumores desde hace ya quince años, ¡con esto te lo digo todo! Las chicas dicen que entre ellos hay una tensión sexual no resuelta, y por muy duros que finjan ser, están coladitos el uno por el otro. Respecto a tu segunda pregunta, me temo que no podré serte de gran ayuda. Ni tan siquiera las chicas saben el motivo, y mucho menos si está relacionada con el Comandante. Espero haberte sido de ayuda.- le respondió Hana, como disfrutando de aquellos minutos de cotilleo.

-La información es poder, amiga. Un día de estos podríamos quedar con el resto del grupo, tenemos que disfrutar estos días libres que tenemos, ¿no?

-Ni lo dudes. Llámame cuando quieras salir, ¡hasta otra, cotilla!- se despidió ella, cortando la conversación.

La joven policía guardó su Poké Gear en su bolso, y se desvistió hasta lucir un simple pero provocativo traje de baño compuesto de dos piezas. Desconectada del trabajo y todo, se zambulló en la mar de Isla Canela, entrando en contacto con el líquido elemento.

* * *

><p>La gula se había apoderado de Ash y Pikachu. Miles de manjares eran devorados en cuestión de segundos. Aquella ama de casa los miraba sorprendida, no por asombro, más bien todo lo contrario. Todavía no daba crédito a que ellos estuviesen allí, como en los viejos tiempos. Mientras el joven militar devoraba un gran plato de arroz, su madre no podía evitar sentirse enternecida y agradecida por la presencia de su único hijo.<p>

-¡Está todo muy rico, mamá!- exclamó mientras se llevaba un enorme trozo de carne a la boca, paralizado ante la sonrisa de su madre.- ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía así, como cuando eras niño…, que no he podido evitar emocionarme. Estoy muy ilusionada con tu vuelta.- confesó Delia.

-Yo también me alegro mucho, mamá, y si todo sale bien, tardaré mucho tiempo en volver a marcharme. Yo sólo quiero pasar mi estancia aquí contigo, y con los chicos.

La conversación se enfrió al oírse el continuo toqueteo de la puerta. La ahora feliz y despreocupada ama de casa se apuró para recibir a quien fuera aquel invitado. El semblante se mostraba sorprendido al ver a un muy envejecido Oak y a su prepotente nieto. Como había pasado el tiempo, para todos.

-Nos alegramos de tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, Ash. Hay que ver todo lo que has crecido, jovencito.- inició el caluroso saludo aquella celebridad de los Pokémon.

-Lo que sí esperamos también es que hayas madurado, aunque tan sólo un poco. Daría muy poco prestigio al pueblo tener un "teniente" de diez años.- soltó irónicamente el único nieto varón del Profesor.

-El mismo prestigio que tener un científico de las mismas semejanzas.- contraatacó Ash, estrechando la mano de su rival, a modo de saludo cordial.- Ah, y expande tu vocabulario, chaval. Soy Comandante, y en estos turbulentos tiempos, que desgraciadamente vivimos, te recuerdo que yo soy, en este caso y en nuestro pueblo, soy la máxima autoridad. Muestra aunque sea tan sólo un poco de respeto.- alegó con un tono desafiante, rozando lo tétrico.

-Hay que ver, ¡por muy hombres que os hayáis hecho, sois como niños!- protestó la única mujer del grupo, ruborizando así a los dos jóvenes.- ¿Os apetece una taza de café?- les ofrecí ella, ganándose la aprobación de los tres.

-Bueno, Ash, coméntanos, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Estamos deseando ver tus progresos, además de escuchar tus anécdotas, que seguro serán muy constructivas.- curioseó el mayor de los Oak, de manera casi paternal.

-Tendremos que dejar el estudio de mis Pokémon para otra ocasión- comunicó, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.- Están totalmente agotados. Sobre lo otro, creo que a vosotros os puede interesar lo sucedido con los Pokémon Oscuros. La parabólica oscura de Ciudad Trigal ha sido destruida por completo, así que no podrán corromperse más corazones en una buena temporada.- les informó el veterano militar en diez años de servicio.

-Sí, lo hemos oído en el informativo de primera hora de la mañana, pero lo que nosotros te queremos preguntar, Ash, es, ¿tienes experiencia en la Purificación Pokémon? Necesitamos saber todo lo posible al respecto.- le preguntó Gary, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-¿Lo dices por la Máquina de Luz, no?- le cortó Ash, ganándose el asentimiento de ambos, abuelo y nieto.- Bueno, como ya sabréis, Articuno ha sido liberado de su celda oscura hace unas pocas horas, y creo que ya he encontrado una posible solución.- les informó, calando su cigarrillo y asombrando a sus invitados.

-¿De qué se trata?- fue breve el Profesor con su pregunta.

-¿Recordáis los operativos Luna Roja y Rayo De La Muerte?- asintieron los dos investigadores- El patrón fue prácticamente el mismo. Lugia fue purificado por la luz del Sol, que extrañamente apareció aquella oscura mañana. Lo de Zapdos es algo más complicado, pero creo que fue él mismo quien se purificó inconscientemente. El poder de sus cegadores rayos blancos era más luminoso que los rayos ultravioleta. La luz es la clave, Profesor, y sé que eso lo ha descubierto usted, al igual que todos los científicos involucrados en este proyecto, a saber Dios cuando.

-¿Y qué pasa con Articuno? Porque llevamos dos años viviendo prácticamente en un casquete polar, y aquí no han intervenido ni el Sol ni las tormentas.- informó algo frustrado su rival.

-Eso…, fue gracias a Pikachu.- susurró Ash, dirigiendo la mirada, al igual que los otros dos, hacia su Pokémon, dispuesto a contarles lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Sentía como el frío le agarrotaba hasta el alma, y el miedo se había apoderado completamente de él. Salir de Trigal había sido pan comido comparado con la que, indudablemente, era la situación más tétrica vivida por él hasta entonces. Tendido sobre la amorfa superficie de nieve, un cansado Ash con los ojos fuertemente cerrado evadía la mirada amarillenta de aquel Articuno de azabache, que lo retenía violentamente en el suelo con sus fuertes y robustas patas avícolas. Los infernales graznidos de aquel ser estaban a punto de perforarle los oídos. El Coronel Steelix yacía sin sentido en el suelo, aturdido por el fuerte aleteo que le había proporcionado aquella mala bestia. Estaba sólo, y tenía que encontrar una solución antes de que fuese pasto de los gusanos. Involuntariamente a sus deseos, la Poké Ball de Pikachu se accionó, dejando a la intemperie al roedor eléctrico para batallar con la Ave Legendaria._

_-¡Rápido, Pikachu, usa Destello! ¡No pares hasta que no te queden fuerzan!- le ordenó su entrenador, aún con los ojos cerrados y con pavor por abrirlos._

_Como si fuese un momento de misericordia otorgado por alguna clase de ente superior, la estratagema de Ash empezaba a dar sus frutos. Continuos haces de luz se sucedían, uno detrás de otro, enloqueciendo al Pokémon Oscuro y cegando al humano. Retorciéndose de dolor, Articuno intentaba levantarse del helado paisaje sin éxito. De su cuerpo surgía un aura oscura que poco a poco se desintegraba, haciendo reaparecer la forma original de aquel frágil pájaro de hielo. Su plumaje se volvía cada vez más azul, su enorme tamaño se veía gravemente decrecido, y sus demoniacos ojos amarillos cual serpiente retornaban a su color natural, de un bello rojo carmín. El proceso de purificación era muy duro para la criatura, al igual que para Pikachu, que resistía como un campeón la pérdida de su energía. Tras cinco largo minutos de agonía que parecieron durar un lustro, Articuno dio su último graznido de dolor, quedando inmóvil y derrumbado en aquella superficie heladora. Ante la asombrada mirada del Comandante, el tiempo empezó a cambiar. La nieve se derretía poco a poco y se producía el deshielo, además de que los pequeños copos cesaban de una manera paulatina. Aliviado del todo, el joven hincó su rodilla derecha hasta quedar a la altura de la maltratada ave y de su mochila sacó unas vendas, para cubrir el ala rota de aquel bello ser. Ante la ausencia de peligro, Articuno se levantó sin realizar esfuerzo alguno, y acarició con su pico la cara del zagal._

_-Ahora ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Y no fuerces demasiado esa ala.- le susurró, mientras le acariciaba aquella dañada extremidad, visualizando en su mirada un sentimiento de eterno agradecimiento._

_Hecha la despedida, el Pokémon emprendió el vuelo, eso sí, de manera un tanto complicada, pero acabó por rehacerse enseguida, y así, viendo como el Rey del Invierno se alejaba de aquel campo de batalla, otro detalle fomentó que la sonrisa de Ash fuese mayor: La presencia del Sol y de un bello y luminoso arcoíris, que le hicieron pensar en el éxito de la misión y en la esperanza que aún le quedaba al mundo por el que no había parado de luchar._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

><p>-Eso es todo lo que pasó.- resumió Ash, mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo sobre un plato sucio.<p>

-Interesante…, así que para poder purificar a un Pokémon oscuro se necesitan habilidades luminosas de un Pokémon muy bien entrenado durante aproximadamente cinco minutos. Es uno de los infinitos datos que nos faltaban.- comentó el viejo Oak, llevándose una mano a su mentón.

-Pero, abuelo, ¿tú sabes la de tiempo que nos llevaría ir purificándolos de uno en uno? Podríamos tardar años, ¡incluso décadas, o un siglo, sin querer exagerar! Volveríamos al mismo punto de partida, o peor aún, ¡acabaríamos muertos! Miles de Pokémon han cedido su energía lumínica al generador necesario para que la Máquina funcione, y no llevamos ni un uno y medio por ciento de la energía requerida, ¡es de locos!- se desesperó Gary, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Sinceramente Gary lleva razón, Profesor. Desconocemos la energía necesaria para que un Pokémon hábilmente entrenado pueda purificar a uno oscuro. Estaríamos dando palos de ciego toda la vida…, a no ser que…- refrenó el moreno su lengua.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?- preguntó preocupado el Profesor, para quedarse sin respuesta al ver como Ash dejaba el comedor para subir a su habitación.- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¡Ash, Ash! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó el anciano, teniendo al aludido en frente de él ya vestido.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos. Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea que podría acelerar el progreso de la cura. Decidle a mi madre que regresaré a primera hora de la mañana, ¡Cuidaros, Profesor, Gary!- y tras realizarles el mítico saludo militar al que estaba acostumbrado, abandonó de nuevo su hogar en un visto y no visto, dejando anonadados a sus invitados.

Corriendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus pies, el guardia de seguridad que defendía la enorme valla de metal que aislaba a Pueblo Paleta del resto del mundo le permitió el acceso para abandonar el lugar. Entrando de lleno en el corazón del Bosque Verde, para Ash sólo había un lugar en su mente: Ciudad Celeste.

* * *

><p>Era la primera noche agradable en dos años de invierno. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de tenues y blancas estrellas, lo que realmente le daba un toque bastante romántico a aquella ciudad. Pese a las buenas nuevas y a aquella maravillosa velada, la pelirroja más famosa de Ciudad Celeste aún arrastraba aquella tristeza ya vista en su puesto de trabajo. Concluido ya su último día de trabajo hasta dentro de un mes, Misty había optado por darse un bañito nocturno, tal y como vino al mundo, en un pequeño lago, situado al norte de su casa-gimnasio. Entrar en contacto con el agua era lo único que podía relajarla, en la medida de lo posible. Era el único modo de poder camuflar sus lágrimas. Después de un largo tiempo en aquel lugar, reflejado en sus yemas arrugadas, abandonó su santuario. Con la luz de la Luna alumbrándola por todos los costados de su cuerpo desnudo, parecía una auténtica diosa del amor y de la fertilidad, con esa larga melena mojada, sus senos blandos y turgentes, sin sobrar ni faltar tamaño alguno, una franja anaranjada y triangular de vello púbico, que retrataba a la perfección su tesoro como mujer, y sus ojos azul cielo que cautivarían los corazones de mil hombres. Pero no todo era tan idílico en ese cuerpo que levantaba pasiones: por la zona del estómago se le asomaba una pequeña cicatriz redonda, como la herida de una bala. Sin duda alguna, aquel rasgo era lo que la humanizaba, lo que la hacía una mujer mortal con cuerpo de diosa.<p>

Por muy agente de las fuerzas y el orden que fuese, ella también podía ser acusada de exhibicionismo público, así que aligeró el tiempo para secarse y vestirse. Totalmente seca y cubierta de cualquier mirada lasciva, cepilló se el pelo delicadamente y sin prisa alguna. Con su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo, iría a su casa, se arreglaría adecuadamente e iría a tomar alguna copa con sus queridos amigos. Gracias a su instinto policial, supo ponerse en guardia al oír un ruido sumamente extraño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- no hubo respuesta, sólo tranquilidad.- Soy policía, así que sal de donde quiera que estés, o acabarás como un puto colador.- avisó ferozmente ella.

-Me llegan a decir hace un año que te vería luciendo un arma y seguiría sin creérmelo,- se oyó decir a un individuo con una voz ronca y profunda que la puso la carne de gallina.- ¿cómo está la sirena más hermosa de todos los océanos?

Reconoció aquella voz a la primera, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ver al hombre portador de aquella voz tan seductora y varonil. Con el corazón en un puño, se volteó lenta y temerosamente, hasta confirmar su mayor pavor. Frente a ella, y a pocos metros de distancia, estaba él, el famoso miembro honorífico de la Milicia de Metal, conocido por todos con los sobrenombres de _"El que hace de lo imposible posible"_, _"El Hombre de Hielo"_ o _"El Hombre sin Miedo"_. Para ella, simplemente era el Comandante Ketchum, antiguo amigo de la infancia. Un cóctel de sentimientos se apoderó de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ketchum?- fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar a la pelirroja, fría como el hielo.

-¡Eso, controla tu emoción!- ironizó Ash, cosa que la irritó aún más, hasta situarse muy cerca de su rostro, con las manos en la cintura de esta.- No veas cuanto te he echado de me…,- no llegó a articular la última palabra cuando un fuerte tortazo le enrojeció la mejilla, retirando las manos ipso facto.- Misty… ¿a qué ha venido eso?- protestó Ash, todavía preocupado por recibir otro golpe semejante.

-Me imaginaba que tendrías la poca vergüenza de preguntarlo, ¡pero que idiota he sido! ¡Tonta, Misty, si es que eres tonta!- se alteró ella, cayéndole lágrimas furtivas por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado cómo fue nuestro último encuentro?- le echó en cara Misty.

-Pues claro que no…, no lo he parado de pensar en ello, ¿cómo me iba a olvidar? Si fue precioso.- intentó razonar con su más antigua amiga.

-¡Claro, preciosísimo! No hay nada más romántico que despertarte sola y desnuda en la habitación más lujosa del mejor hotel de esta ciudad, con una nota encima de la almohada, ¡y todo eso tras entregarte al que supuestamente es el hombre de tu vida! ¿Tan insignificante soy para ti, Señor Comandante? Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes de que tan sólo me tratabas como a una mujer más, ¡la prueba está en que yo te entregué mi virginidad cuando tú ya te habías acostado con muchas fulanas mientras andabas de servicio! ¡Igual que los marineros, una novia en cada puerto!- gritaba como una posesa, evitando el contacto con Ash cuando este intento posar su mano en su hombro.- ¡No me toques! ¡Me repugnas!

-Misty…, no tuve remedio. Teníamos que partir temprano hacia Jhoto, ¿o qué te crees, que yo me alegré por la despedida? No existe ninguna mujer más importante para mí. Cierto es que hubo otras mujeres antes que tú, pero nunca he sentido por ninguna lo que he sentido por ti, ¡joder, Misty! Eres mi mujer, ¿o eso no te lo dice ya todo?- gritó aún más el joven, contagiado por la desesperación de su compañera.

-Eres muy hombre para muchas cosas, pero para otras sigues siendo un niñato, ¡un regalo recíproco y cuatro frases bonitas dichas por una noche de borrachera no nos convierte en un matrimonio feliz! Tú y yo no estamos casados, y no lo estaremos jamás, ¿dónde estabas tú cuando yo me sentía tan sola? ¡De haber estado casado te habrías quedado aquí conmigo, o sea sé, tu mujer, y con nuestro be…!- no pudo terminar la frase, y rompió a llorar, dejando más preocupado a Ash.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¡Misty, dilo ya, que me tienes en ascuas!

-Imaginaba que no podría ocultártelo por mucho tiempo.- admitió con cierta tristeza en su voz, y le enseño la cicatriz del estómago.- Desde hace seis meses, estoy siguiendo un tratamiento para la depresión, ¿quieres saber cuál es el motivo? Un par de meses después de tu partida, en un operativo contra los Rocket, recibí un balazo al salvar a uno de los rehenes, pero como iba a saber mi agresor que una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de mí…- susurró con voz frágil cual vidrio mientras lloraba.- Ash…, ibas a ser papá…- le informó, llorando aún más y mirando los ojos de Ash, con una curioso mezcla de rabia y dolor reflejada en sus rojizos ojos.- Los médicos no podían hacer más, o moría el bebé o lo hacíamos los dos. Ahora comprendo mi error, y creo que todo hubiese ido mejor si me hubiese ido con mi hijo, donde quiera que esté ahora, así que dime… ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando no podía con mi vida? ¿O cuando me sentía tan sola y deprimida, que intente hasta suicidarme? ¡Yo te lo diré, Ketchum! Estabas por ahí, haciéndote el héroe, colgándote medallitas, y de mientras yo estaba aquí, ¡SINTIÉNDOME COMO UNA MIERDA, UNA PUTA MIERDA! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la única mierda. Para mí ya no tienes rostro. No existes.- le respondió ella con rencor y rabia acumuladas en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Misty…, yo…- musitó aún en estado de shock, mientras intentaba desesperadamente abrazar a la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

-No se te ocurra dar ni un paso más, Ash.- le intentó amedrentar, apuntándole con su arma.- Hazlo, y te juro que te mataré. Te he querido muchísimo, pero ahora esto es personal.

-Escúchame, por favor.- negoció Ash en vano, ante la perseverancia de la pelirroja de agujerearle el cuerpo.- No tenía ni idea de lo que has pasado, así que si quieres acabar con esto, hazlo ya, pero una cosa antes de que te adelantes…

Pausó así su discurso, llevándose las manos a la espalda y sorprendiendo a Misty en el acto. En tan sólo unos pocos segundos, la policía se encontraba amenazada bajo el rifle de asalto del Comandante.

-Ash, suelta el arma. No vas a asustarme.- avisó Misty, quitando el seguro de su arma, y sin provocar una sola movimiento en la postura congelada de Ash.-Acabo de quitar el seguro.

-Eres lenta, muy lenta. El mío ya estaba desbloqueado.- dijo él, sonriente y provocando a su vieja amiga.

-¡TIRA EL ARMA, YA!- gruño ella al borde de la locura.

-Tienes tú mucho más que perder que yo. Estás apuntando a un Comandante del Ejército Pokémon, una de las máximas autoridades nacionales. Si resultase herido, serías la principal sospechosa, quedarías destituida de tu cargo local y te enfrentarías a una pena de cinco años de prisión, como mínimo, o a diez años de interna en un hospital psiquiátrico. Lo perderías todo, incluso más de lo que ya hemos perdido, así que te recomiendo que me arrojes el arma despacito y nadie saldrá herido. Asesino a gente desde, seguramente, hace muchos más años antes que tú, y créeme, no me temblará el pulso ante una amenaza con arma de fuego.- le informó Ash de forma casi monstruosa, recitando de cabo a rabo el Código Civil redactado en los últimos años.

Llevaba razón, y ella lo sabía. No podría agredir a un heroico guerrero y salirse de rositas tan fácilmente. Impotente y culpable ante la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer, tiró su arma al suelo y, golpeándola con el pie, llegó hasta los de Ash. El comandante, con un simple movimiento, desmontó aquel Beretta en varias piezas, siendo casi imposible el volver a reconstruirla. Humillada e insignificante, Misty se dejó caer bruscamente contra el suelo, haciéndose daño en las rodillas, y rompió a llorar, sintiéndose miserable y cobarde. Por otra parte, su amigo pasó de largo ante ella, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra de consolación, pero se detuvo pronto al oírla sollozar de aquella forma tan triste.

-Eres… eres un hijo de puta…, te odio…- susurró débil y casi sin vida la muchacha.

-Probablemente, pero de momento esa no es mi guerra.- respondió el joven, de modo frío e inhumano.

Esperó hasta dejar de oír las pisadas de aquellas botas militares para continuar atrapada en su mar de lágrimas. Volver a verle otra vez, tan atractivo, tan musculoso y tan importante, la desmoralizó por completo ante todo lo vivido durante su ausencia. Sin embargo, aquel no era el mismo chico con el que había vivido tantas aventuras, ni con el que había pasado aquella noche inolvidable. Veía en Ash dos personalidades completamente diferentes: Una que conocía muy bien y que la volvía loca, pero que se complementaba fatal con la otra, fría y calculadora, como el asesino que albergaba dentro. Estaba confundida a más no poder y sin ganas de vivir, y, lo que es peor, también ella se sentía como una persona sin rostros, podrida y muerta por dentro.

* * *

><p>En un lugar poco habitado y oscuro de Ciudad Celeste, Ash buscaba al candidato perfecto para conseguir la clave en la búsqueda de la Luz. Aquella cueva llena de estalactitas y con numerosas goteras parecía estar sacada de una película de terror, y más si se contaba que estaba totalmente desierta. Liberó a Pikachu de su Poké Ball e, tras conseguir iluminar algo el oscuro lugar, comenzaron la expedición. No tardaron mucho en encontrar al único habitante de la caverna, demasiado amorfo para ser un humano, pero muy desarrollado como para ser un Pokémon. Su voz, profunda y desconfiada, rebotó en cada rincón del lugar, generándose un eco algo molesto.<p>

-¿Quién osa interrumpir mi larga meditación, en prevención a la oscuridad eterna?- sonó desafiante aquel interminable eco.

-Tú tan místico, como siempre.- dijo Ash, gesticulando una media sonrisa.- Me alegra volver a verte, amigo, ¿o debería llamarte "Oráculo"?- le vaciló el chaval, fijando su mirada rojiza en la púrpura de su amigo.

Las sombras de aquel lugar envolvía el rostro del anónimo aliado de Ash, hasta que por fin se debo observar. En lugar de ver a un humano, parecía verse a un humanoide de piel blanca y morada. El espécimen era portador de dos finos brazos, con tres almohadillas redondas en cada mano a modo de dedos. Algo inverso ocurría con sus piernas, que eran fuertes y firmes, con el mismo número de "dedos" en cada una. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de nieve, por el color de su piel, exceptuando su vientre, sus enormes ojos y su alargada cola, que resaltaban por su color morado cual berenjena. Por último, había dos rasgos muy llamativos en su fisiología: Dos protuberancias verticales nacían de su cabeza, a modo de oídos o cuernos, y un tubo que nacía de su cuello y que se extendía desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta la espina dorsal. Ese último rasgo le hacía poseer una capacidad psíquica mayor que la de cualquier humano o Pokémon, la cuestión es, ¿qué era ese ser, un humano o un Pokémon? Aunque pareciese increíble, la segunda opción era la correcta. Frente a Ash y Pikachu se encontraba otro viejo amigo, con el que también se encontraron en más de una ocasión, y que padeció la maldad del Team Rocket. Mewtwo, uno de los Pokémon más poderosos del mundo que fue creado a partir del ADN del legendario Pokémon Mew, estaba frente a sus narices, y lo que nadie sabía en ese preciso momento es que tanto aquel entrenador como el Pokémon Clon eran dos elegidos en su lucha contra la oscuridad. Representaban las piezas claves para la liberación de todo este mal.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo II<em>

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi realmente me ha encantado. A continuación, las fichas de los cuatro personajes elegidos para el capítulo de hoy:**

Personajes (Fichas 5-8)

5) Tracey

Edad: 28 años.

Altura: 1,88 metros.

Ocupación: Observador Pokémon y Escritor.

Historia: Desde que ha permanecido a la vera del Profesor Oak, la carrera profesional de este muchacho, foráneo del Archipiélago Naranja, ha ido viento en popa. Además de observar a los Pokémon, redacta libros de autoayuda para entrenadores noveles y participa en la eterna construcción de la Máquina de la Luz, junto con el resto de científicos y personas que se dedican al estudio de los Pokémon. Es sabido por todo el mundo que mantiene una relación formal con Daisy, hermana mayor de Misty, con lo que ha entablado una amistad mucho mayor con la pelirroja. Muchos son los rumores de que una boda puede andar en marcha.

6) Profesor Samuel Oak

Edad: 65 años.

Altura: 1,75 metros.

Ocupación: Famoso Investigador Pokémon.

Historia: Poco se puede decir de la labor de esta ilustre eminencia. Con el paso de los años, el Profesor se ha visto más limitado debido a los estragos de la edad, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de ejercer su responsabilidad. Muchos son sus apoyos, pero principalmente se deja ayudar por la experiencia de su nieto, de su pupilo y de Brock, famoso Doctor Pokémon. A su vez, Samuel supone un gran apoyo para Delia, gran amiga suya, que se encuentra perdida y aturdida tras la participación de su único hijo en la guerra. Considera a Ash su propio ahijado y es casi una figura paterna para él.

7) Delia Ketchum

Edad: 54 años.

Altura: 1,64 metros.

Ocupación: Ama de casa.

Historia: Tras la partida de su hijo, esta dulce ama de casa ha intentado llenar ese vacío que le dejo Ash. Todas las noches reza para que su ojo derecho vuelva sano y salvo, y que le defienda su ángel de la guarda. Los años que han pasado le han servido para recordar a su desaparecido marido, vivo en su mente y en la figura de Ash, que es su idéntico retrato.

8) Coronel Steelix/ Diablo Tuerto/Vulcano

Edad: 55 años.

Altura: 1,86 metros.

Ocupación: Coronel de la Milicia de Metal y de la Patrulla Roja.

Historia: No son muchos los datos que se tienen sobre este misterioso personaje, salvo que desde muy joven ha dedicado su empeño en gremios como los Rangers Pokémon y el Ejército. Es un hombre reservado, malhumorado, frío y cruel, amante del buen whiskey, los puros, las novelas bélicas y de los Pokémon de tipo fuego y acero. A pesar de ser un gran soldado, no duda en hacer tratos con Señores de la Guerra, llevándose, eso sí, una importante comisión, obteniendo así cientos de miles fajos de dinero negro. Pese a su carácter totalmente antipático e interesado, él mismo descubrirá con el paso del tiempo que todo eso no es más que una fachada, y que por ser muy Coronel de la Milicia de Metal no significa que sea igual de gélido que dicho material.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximamente, el Capítulo III. Como ya os dije anteriormente, se admiten sugerencias y opiniones. Muchas gracias a todos.<strong>


	3. 03 Dudas y Peligros

**Buenas tardes a todos! Lamento mucho la tardía actualización, pero como os prometí, aqui os dejo el capítulo III. Contará con tramas relajadas y con breves pero intensas pinceladas de misterio. A partir del Capítulo IV comenzará algo nuevo que será perfecto para los amantes de lo sobrenatural. Dicho esto, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo! Disfrutadlo, que es lo que más ilusión me hace!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III: Dudas y peligros.<em>

La alarma de su Poké Gear volvió a sonar, despertándolo precisamente en el que posiblemente sería el pináculo de su gran sueño. El Centro Pokémon estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por algunas Enfermeras Joy que habían comenzado su turno a aquella primera hora de la mañana. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y contempló el cielo, aún sin solear y teñido de un tierno color anaranjado. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana cuando Ash decidió salir un rato a entrenar su cuerpo, como buen militar que era, no por gusto, sino más bien por la necesidad de tener su mente ocupada. Tenía que clasificar toda la información recibida en las últimas horas: El aborto de Misty y la plática con Mewtwo. Cerca del lugar donde tuvo aquel fatal encuentro con su musa de cabellos fogosos, estableció su lugar de entrenamiento, en un pequeño paseíllo con árboles. Mientras su cuerpo entraba en calor a base de flexiones, la psique de Ash le trasladó a la noche anterior, concretamente al reencuentro con el Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

_(Flashback)_

_-Vaya sorpresa más inesperada, Ash. No te veía desde la famosa Operación Luna Roja, hará ya cinco años. Ni pensar que aún la guerra continua.- dijo el Pokémon con un deje de rencor y enfado en su voz._

_-Tienes toda la razón, pero ten fe, todo esto acabará pronto. Te lo garantizó, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de esto. Necesito que me contestes a dos preguntas muy sencillas, a la par que importantes, que tú, con tu maravillosa predicción, podrás responderme.-le informó del porqué de su visita._

_-¿Es por Misty, verdad? Tu intención es conocer la identidad del culpable por el que perdió…, o perdisteis, a aquella criatura, ¿no es así?- cuestionó el clon, ganándose un asentimiento cargado de pena.- Bien, lo estoy viendo… ¡lo tengo! El bastardo de Atlas fue quien atentó contra la vida de tu chica._

_-¿Atlas, el famoso ejecutivo Rocket? ¡Maldición! Juro que lo mataré por todo el dolor provocado.- gritaba enfurecido el moreno, mientras daba puñetazos al aire._

_-Deja de flagelarte de esta manera. No podías hacer nada, y tú lo sabes.- razonó el clon de Mew._

_-Antes no…, pero ahora sí puedo. Me tomaré la justicia por mi propia mano- susurró Ash._

_-Es tu decisión, y no voy a tratar de contradecirte. Lo que sí te pido es que tengas mucho cuidado, ya que el futuro es negro y turbulento, y no puedo predecir con claridad lo que va a pasar. Formúlame ahora tu segundo tormento._

_-¿Existe… alguna manera de sanar este mundo de la oscuridad que tanto tiempo lleva castigándole? -preguntó casi suplicante el curtido guerrero._

_-Correcto. Existen dos métodos, pero son complicados de tratar, y además, indiferentemente a eso, yo no soy el que lo puede llevar a cabo.- anunció Mewtwo._

_-¿Y… quién puede hacerlo?- volvió a formular otra pregunta el humano._

_-Ni te lo imaginarías. Prefiere guardar su identidad en el anonimato. Es un tipo huraño, cascarrabias y tétrico. Lamentaría mucho que tuvieses que viajar tantos kilómetros para llevarte un chasco. Yo viajaré en tu lugar, negociaré con él sobre tu visita, y podrás viajar al día siguiente. Puedes pedirle toda la ayuda que necesites, eso sí,- pausó el Pokémon clon su discurso, señalando a Ash en el acto.- el precio a tu ayuda puede ser muy caro. Espero que actúes con sabiduría, y no con impulsividad. Muchos son los que viajan al Abismo Rocoso, mas ninguno ha vivido para contarlo.- informó Mewtwo, acongojando ligeramente a su humano amigo._

_Ash tragó saliva al oír aquella última advertencia, ¿qué sería eso de que nadie regresaba con vida? Aun no comprendía del todo aquel misterio que rodeaba a la cura contra los Pokémon Oscuros. No iba a asustarse fácilmente por los peligros que le aguardasen, ni por cuatro chismorreos tontos. Hace diez años hizo un juramento en el que alegó que entregaría su vida por la paz, y esto se basaba prácticamente en lo mismo, con la ventaja de que no vería a ningún otro compañero morir. Estaría solo ante los oscuros peligros._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

El solo hecho de pensar en aquel personaje tan enigmático y siniestro que tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas le creaba un nudo en el estómago. Los precios no eran baratos, era lo que más le llamaba la atención, ¿se trataría de algún mafioso? Lo único que le quedaba para salir de dudas era esperar. Reconstruir el mundo no es algo que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana. Continuó ejercitando su cuerpo, teniendo así su mente ocupada en algo que no le alterase por completo.

* * *

><p>Era uno de los pocos días que los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta salían a las calles sin miedo en el cuerpo. Aquel maravilloso astro rey iluminaba sus visiones de futuro muy a largo plazo. La llegada de uno de los militares más famosos de todos los tiempos a su zona natal les dio un voto de confianza en sus vidas esclavizadas por la oscuridad. Incluso el Profesor Oak y compañía se habían tomado el día libre, y desayunaban despreocupados todos juntos. Mientras sintonizaban el canal de noticias, charlaban animadamente sobre el primero de muchos días alegres que todavía estaban por venir.<p>

-¡La de tiempo que hacía que no veíamos un día tan precioso como este! Es más, casi se me había olvidado del todo seguir con la investigación.- dijo Tracey, mientras se llevaba su cuenco de leche a la boca.

-De eso no te preocupes, Tracey. Como ya os informé, ahora os toca relajaros, y más aún que gracias a vosotros y a la gran labor de Ash, no volveremos a oír hablar de Pokémon Oscuros en una buena temporada. Yo iré a visitar a Delia. Ash me dejó un recado. Posiblemente tenga que marcharse dentro de poco, aunque no entiendo porque.- alegó el Profesor mientras soplaba su demasiado caliente café.

-Aceptamos las vacaciones por no hacerte un feo, abuelo.- participó el nieto de Oak en aquella conversación, mientras comía huevos con bacon.- No obstante, no dejaremos de lado la investigación, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿te hace ir a la fiesta de esta noche en Ciudad Celeste, Tracey? Así no tienes excusa para aprovechar la noche con tu diva de cabellos rubios.- bromeó Gary, ganándose un codazo de su compañero.

-Eso está bien. Divertiros, que sois jóvenes, ¡ay, si me pillarais a mí con veinte años menos!- exclamó Samuel, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¡Ya serán cuarenta, abuelo!- siguió su nieto con las bromas, contagiando sus risas a Tracey. El comienzo de las noticias les hizo serenarse de nuevo.- ¡Abuelo, ven, rápido! Empieza el Boletín Especial.

Aquellos momentos en los que comenzaban las noticias se habían convertido en una especie de ritual desde que empezó el conflicto. Todas las semanas, miles de ciudadanos en todo el mundo encendían sus televisores para saber las buenas nuevas, con la esperanza de se anunciase aunque solo fuese una tregua. Concluida la cabecera, se visualizó en la pequeña pantalla a una mujer muy bella y elegantemente vestida, de poco más de veinte años de edad, luciendo una larga y lujuriosa melena color castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules, escondidos tras unas finas y coquetas lentes.

_-¡Muy buenos días a todos los espectadores! Con todos ustedes, Aura al aparato. Como de todos he sabido, corren tiempos de escasa pero esperanzadora transición. Hace tan sólo veinticuatro horas que la famosísima Milicia de Metal ha desbaratado los planes del Team Rocket, la organización criminal más famosa de los últimos cuarenta años. Dieciséis miembros, casi el noventa por ciento de los integrantes, de la institución militar anteriormente nombrada han fallecido en acto de servicio. Incluyéndolos en nuestras oraciones en estos macabros tiempos, también estamos en deuda con ellos por su implacable labor.-_ tomó un poco de aire para continuar_.- Debido a la poca amenaza que suponen ahora los Rocket, las Autoridades Nacionales nos han declarado una exclusiva jugosísima para aquellos mitómanos de los Pokémon, y es que por primera vez en diez años, ¡la famosa Liga Pokémon de Kanto abre de nuevo sus puertas! Como lo oyen, Kanto podrá presumir de nuevo esos épicos combates que a todos nos gustaba retransmitir en nuestros hogares cuando éramos niños. Detrás de mí pueden deleitarse con las majestuosas dimensiones del estadio donde se desarrollará dicho evento.-_ gesticuló para que el cámara hiciese un primer plano.-_ Desgraciadamente, no nos está permitida la entrada. Hay mucho papeleo que realizar. Les informo a los entrenadores noveles que el plazo para inscribirse es de seis meses, ¡así que ya podéis empezar a batallar! Todos aquellos que certifiquen la posesión de las ocho medallas conseguidas antes del Régimen Rocket tendrán un pase garantizado a la competición. Hasta aquí, el Boletín Especial de las mañanas de Kanto, ¡hasta la próxima, y mucha suerte a los interesados!-_ se despidió la muchacha, perdiéndose su imagen acabado ya el reportaje.

La noticia dejó embelesados al trio de científicos, ¡creían que no volverían a ver la Liga reabierta! Parecía que iba a ser cierto aquel rumor de que iban a sucederse tiempos mejores. Todos sabían lo que supondría aquel evento para la región de Kanto, y fue el Profesor Oak quien se dispuso a explicárselo a sus pupilos.

-Pero…, pero esta noticia, ¡es formidable! Ya era hora de que una buena noticia llegase a Kanto, ¿tenéis idea de lo que todo esto significa? El turismo generado va a enriquecer de nuevo nuestra bella región, ¡sin contar la infinidad de buenos combates que vamos a presenciar! Miles de personas se inscribirán en el registro, y con suerte puede que cualquier conocido pueda formar parte del Alto Mando, ¡si es que todo son buenas noticias!-exclamó el más anciano con un brillo efusivo en sus ojos.

-Hace años que no encuentro un rival de mi talla. Espero que Ash también se inscriba en el torneo, ¡porque pocos rivales más son los que merecerán la pena!- se sinceró Gary, con sus típicos aires de grandeza, mientras sujeta fuertemente una de sus Poké Ball.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa volver a ver a Aura, ¡hay que ver todo lo que ha crecido! Me imagino que los líderes se reunirán para comentar de lo sucedido, y quien sabe, ¡tal vez veamos a alguno de ellos formando parte del Alto Mando! Según he oído, los que tienen una alta probabilidad de cumplir ese sueño son el Teniente Surge y Sabrina, seguidos muy de cerca por Misty y Zoe, nieta de Blaine, ¡que nervios, no sé si podré esperar seis meses para ver los que posiblemente serán los combates del siglo!-gritó eufórico Tracey, cuyo alaridos perfectamente podrían oírse desde Jhoto.

-A todos nos ha encantado la noticia, Tracey, pero tenemos que ser pacientes. Son muchos los interesados en esta oportunidad única, y ahora más que nunca tanto los Líderes de Gimnasio como los aspirantes deberán ponerse las pilas, y eso me recuerda que tú debes cubrir tu plaza como Líder de Ciudad Verde, ¿no, Gary?- le recordó su abuelo.

-Así es, pero sin estrés, ¿no estábamos nosotros de vacaciones?- le sonrió este, haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de su abuelo.

El día prometía ir sobre ruedas. La Liga Pokémon resurgía de sus cenizas cual Ave Fénix, empezaban hoy sus días libres y, para rematar la noche, tendrían una espectacular fiesta en Ciudad Celeste, ¿qué más podían pedir? Todo empezaba a salir sobre ruedas para los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Misty daba un relajado paseo aquella mañana calurosa. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Volver a ver a Ash de nuevo y confesarle de golpe su aborto supuso ser una situación muy violenta, cargada de odio y de dolor. Cada vez que viajaba al momento en el todo pasó, no podía evitar morderse el labio tan fuerte hasta que este sangrase, pero procuró ser fuerte. Lo que menos quería en ese mismo momento era volver a ver al hombre que tanto había querido y al que ahora aborrecía. Aligeró un poco su velocidad y, como si fuese una broma del destino para ponerla a prueba, volvió a reencontrarse con Ash. Esta vez, la situación era la contraria. El muchacho no se había percatado de su presencia, ventaja que aprovecho ella para esconderse tras un árbol y observar. La pelirroja quedó hipnotizada al ver su fuerte y musculada espalda llena de cicatrices, así como sus brazos, igual de robustos y con alguna que otra marca de guerra. Se necesitaba mucho para ser militar, y Ash era la demostración en persona. El moreno, ausente del espionaje realizado a su persona, aumentaba sus dotes de fuerza y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo golpeando un enorme bloque de hielo, posiblemente otorgado por alguno Pokémon de tipo agua o hielo suyo. Las manos de él, grandes y muy masculinas, mostraban se teñidas de sangre, debido al mal estado de sus nudillos, enrojecidos y doloridos por los continuos golpes que le atizaba al agua en estado sólido, que mostraba algunas grietas y manchas rojas por doquier. Casi asfixiado por las más de dos horas de entrenamiento y sin descanso, abandonó aquel intensivo ejercicio, y hurgó en su mochila hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser un bote de champú. Aquello descolocó por completo a la agente de policía, hasta que por fin lo entendió, quedándose petrificada en el acto.<p>

-Pero, ¿Qué hace…?- susurró, para ponerse roja como un tomate, ya sea por vergüenza o excitación.- ¡Se está desnudando…!

En efecto, Ash quedó tal y como el día en que salió del vientre materno. Sin inmutarse, liberó de su Poké Ball a su fiel Blastoise, última evolución de su adorable Squirtle, y este empezó a rociarle de agua con sus dos potentes cañones, totalmente mejorados y revestidos de un potente metal, así como gran parte de su caparazón y extremidades. A modo de ducha, el joven se relajó a la vez que se liberaba del sudor acumulado. Misty quedó embelesada al volver a ver aquel torso, decorado con unos abdominales bien trabajados y alguna que otra cicatriz. Sobre su pecho caían dos placas militares de identificación, sujetas por una cadena plateada. Una leve punzada de ternura desarmó el corazón de la fémina al ver que un tercer objeto colgaba de aquella cadena: Un colmillo, seguramente de un Gyarados, bien perfilado y cuidado. Aquel objeto era la única pieza que él tuvo de ella durante sus últimos nueve meses en el extranjero. Volviendo en sí, la Misty terca y malhumorada hizo su aparición.

-Si no le importa al caballero, esto es un lugar público. Si no procede a vestirse de inmediato, tener que detenerle por escándalo público, y…,-no llegó a terminar la frase, pues al voltearse el aludido, mostró le sus más que envidiables atributos masculinos.-pero, ¡tápate, por el amor del cielo!- gritó ella, roja de la vergüenza y cubriéndose los ojos.

-No me diga que es la primera vez que ve uno de estos, Agente Waterflower.- masculló entre risas, mientras retiraba a su Pokémon dentro de su Poké Ball y se cubría sus encantos con sus pantalones.- Estás guapísima.- le piropeó él, a la vez que se vendaba las manos y fumaba el primer cigarrillo de la mañana.

-Olvídame, ¿quieres? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.- fue tajante la pelirroja, pasando al lado suyo sin tan siquiera dirigirle mirada alguna.

-¡Vamos, Misty! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir actuando como que no existo? Creo que ya somos los dos lo suficientemente mayores como para andar con estas chiquilladas, así que dime, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ignorándome?-preguntó Ash, deseoso de arreglar todo lo malo entre ellos dos.

-¡Seguiré pasando de ti hasta el día en el que te alejes de mí, para así perderte de vista de una vez por todas! No creo que sea muy difícil de entender. Te lo dejé bien claro anoche, tras nombrarte esposo y padrazo del año, ¡incluso un hombre de acción como tú podría entender tal frase con tan pocas palabras! No quiero volver a verte, nunca, jamás.-objetó ella, manifestando su desprecio.

-Lo primero, ¡procura tratarme con respeto, de la misma manera que yo te trato a ti! Respecto a tus deseos, es posible que se hagan realidad. Mañana tengo que partir de nuevo. Puede que tarde unos meses en regresar, y también puede que no regrese con vida.- comunicó el moreno, dejando sin respiración a su vieja amiga.

-¿Qué…? Que te vas… ¿y…, a dónde…? Si se puede saber. -su voz sonó quebrada y triste.

-El Coronel requiere de mis servicios y del resto de las milicias en Sinnoh. Al parecer el Team Rocket sigue haciendo de las suyas.- mintió como pudo, intentando que no se le notase demasiado.

-Ya veo. Al final todos saldremos beneficiados con esto: Yo te perderé de vista y tú podrás lucirte y hacerte famoso, que es lo que siempre has querido.- se quejó Misty, cruzándose de brazo en pose de molestia.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. En cuanto termine volveré aquí, contigo. Además, tengo que estar a tiempo para la apertura de la Liga Pokémon. Tan sólo serán un par de meses. Te lo prometo, amor mío.- intentó convencerla con la más cariñosa de sus sonrisas.

-¿Ves a lo que me refería? Llevas toda tu vida pensando en las batallas Pokémon y en la gloria, sin importante lo que yo haya sentido o lo que sienta. Sé que nunca nadie debería oponerse a los sueños de la persona que más quiere, pero esto ya es el colmo, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto en diez años, Ash? ¿Dos, tal vez tres, veces? Siempre andas con las mismas ideas en la cabeza, y yo ya me he cansado.-suspiró, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules y apagados.-Estoy cansada, Ash, cansada de ser siempre tu segundo plato, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres un completo egoísta. Sólo te preocupa tu futuro, y a los demás que nos parta un rayo. No desmiento sobre tu enorme potencial, pero sí mentiría al decir que eres la persona más empática del mundo, ¿y sabes que pasará al final? Tú conseguirás todo lo que quieres, ya sea fama, mujeres o Pokémon, y saldrás en todas las revistas y programaciones del corazón, miles de chiquillas des hormonadas pondrán tus fotos en sus carpetas y suspirarán por ti, el Maestro Pokémon número uno del planeta. No obstante, eso sólo te llenará a corto plazo, y las personas mediocres como yo te envidiaremos, pero viviremos felices, y tú…, tarde o temprano te quedarás solo con tus viejos recuerdos y glorias, pero solo al fin y al cabo, y así es como vivirás hasta el fin de tus días: Viejo, solo y recordado por tus hazañas, no como persona. Nadie te echará de menos el día que faltes, porque en vida no demostraste el suficiente afecto a los que te rodeaban. Eso es todo, ¿me he explicado con suficiente claridad?- expuso ella, con el corazón en un puño y temblando de miedo ante lo que había dicho.

-Desde luego. Me ha quedado muy claro.- susurró, derrumbado ante la visión de Misty, con la que coincidía, pero que no admitiría por orgullo.

A escasos metros de distancia, la mirada carmesí y pesarosa de Ash se cruzó con la triste y hundida mirada Azul de Misty. Casi podían sentir el aliento del otro dentro de su boca, incitándolos a terminar aquella tensa situación con el que posiblemente fuese el beso del siglo. Pero la cruda realidad se manifestó, y empezaron a distanciarse el uno del otro: La situación entre ambos era cada vez más y más complicada, pudiendo acabar todo en desastre total. El sonido de pisadas y de una voz conocida por la pelirroja hizo que se comportasen de una manera más civilizada ante los ojos de los demás.

-¡Buenos días, Misty! Preciosa mañana, ¿no crees?- reconoció ella la voz de su amigo Kamon al instante.-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me alegro de verte por aquí, tomate.- dijo Misty, fingiendo aparentar normalidad.

-¡Dios mio!- exclamó el joven de cabellera roja al ver al Comandante.-Tú, ¡tú eres Ash Ketchum, el Comandante más famoso del Ejército Pokémon! Madre mía, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era amigo tuyo? Eres uno de mis mayores ídolos.- confesó el policía de Ciudad Verde, sin creer que lo tenía delante de sus narices.

-Bueno, en realidad es sólo un viejo amigo.- interrumpió Misty.

-¡Que viejo amigo ni que nada! Soy su mejor y más antiguo amigo, hay que ver que modesta es la pelirroja. Mucho gusto en conocerte, chaval.- le tendió la mano de manera jovial y caballerosa, estrechándola fuertemente con la del recién conocido. -Dime, ¿de qué os conocéis?

-Trabajo de Subinspector en el Cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad Verde. Debido a nuestro alto rango, nos solemos reunir muy a menudo. Con el tiempo, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.- informó el más joven de los tres, contagiando su sonrisa a Misty.

-Pues ten cuidado con esta, que menudo genio que tiene, ¡puedes salir incluso herido como le discutas algo! Es una verdadera furia de los mares.- bromeó el famoso, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida.

-¿Vendréis a la fiesta de esta noche? Cenaremos en un lugar muy bueno que nos han recomendado, y luego podríamos ir a tomar unas copas. Además, así podrías obsequiarnos con tus miles de anécdotas. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

-No hay mucho que contar, es más, ni siquiera te recomendaría oír ni un solo relato.- dijo totalmente serio Ash.

-¿Quién es el modesto ahora?- ironizó Misty en esa ocasión.

-Será un placer acudir a la velada. Espero volver a ver a todos mis viejos amigos de nuevo. No te puedes imaginar todo lo que les he añorado durante aquel cautiverio.- se sinceró el de Paleta, mientras que la ofendida arqueaba una ceja a modo de ingenuidad.

-¡Cojonudo! Hemos quedado a las nueve y media, en la entrada al Gimnasio de esta ciudad, así que procurad no llegar tarde, ¡que paséis buena mañana!- se despidió el pelirrojo, mientras agitaba de un lado a otro su mano.

-Parece majo.- susurró Ash al verle marchar.

-No como otros.- respondió breve y ofensivamente la fémina, que quedó algo confusa al ver la sonrisa de Ash.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- exaltó molesta e irritada.

-Kamon tiene razón. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche, Misty.- fue lo único que dijo, sin perder esa sonrisa que rozaba la estupidez.

Aquello fue lo más parecido a una despedida. Sin dirigirse ni tan siquiera una mirada piadosa, el Comandante Ketchum empaquetó todos sus bártulos dentro de su mochila, y se alejó paulatinamente del lugar, dejando sola a una Misty que echaba chispas del enfado. Tenía ganas de romper algo, pero, con la mala suerte que tenía, de seguro que lo que acabaría rompiéndose sería un hueso o una uña. La presencia de un objeto diminuto y brillante a pocos metros de distancia captó por completo su atención, y se acercó a contemplar lo que era. Pensó que podría ser una moneda o un abalorio, pero tardo pocos segundos en quedarse muda al ver lo que era. No tenía valor monetario alguno, pero si muchísimo valor sentimental para ella. En la palma de su mano descansaba un pequeño y gracioso anzuelo de pesca, que destacaba por sus colores cálidos y agradables. Era una versión pequeñísima de Misty, que fue a parar en las manos de Ash, objeto que ella le otorgó la primera que sus caminos se separaron. Volver a ver aquel objeto le trajo hermosísimas, pero también desoladoras, sensaciones. El simple utensilio la recordaba tiempos pasados y mejores, en los que sólo los amigos y las aventuras vividas eran lo único importante para ella. Por otro lado, la presencia del muñeco era una prueba de los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella, ya fuese como amiga o como algo más especial. Si antes estaba confusa, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

* * *

><p>El atardecer se mostraba poderoso sobre los cielos de Sinnoh. Mewtwo llegó a la cima de aquel abismal monte, ¡de poco más de seis kilómetros de altura! Las vistas desde la cumbre asustarían a cualquier ser humano, pudiendo hacerle caer en la más demente de las situaciones. El final del camino terminaba en una cueva oscura, pero que parecía espaciosa. El Pokémon creado por el Team Rocket penetró en las fauces de aquel inhóspito lugar, iluminándose con la única ayuda del aura que rodeada su escuálido y blanco cuerpo. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, unos espectrales y pequeños ojos azules surgieron de la nada, paralizando a Mewtwo al instante, incluso provocándole miedo. Una tenebrosa y áspera risotada invadió aquel deprimente habitáculo, y le hubiese puesto los pelos de punta, si tuviese, claro.<p>

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el gran Mewtwo, ¿qué te trae por mi oscura y aislada morada? No sabía que te interesaba tener tratos conmigo.- quiso saber aquel espécimen.

-No te daré el placer de traficar con mis preocupaciones. Mi visita a este cuchitril tiene otra intención: Un gran amigo mío necesita de tus "ayudas", ¿harás el favor de atenderle como es debido?- expresó con el mayor tono de desprecio que pudo.

-Así, de buenas a primeras, no lo haré, ¡véndeme un poco más la exclusiva de tu contacto! Veamos, ¿se trata de un Pokémon, o de un simple humano?- ahora fue él quien habló con desprecio.

-Humano, y de simple no tiene nada, te lo advierto. Incluso tú te sorprenderías si conocieses de lo que es capaz de hacer por conseguir todo lo que desea. Me atrevería a decirte que he encontrado al primer y único candidato que puede romper la maldición de todos los que le precedieron. No estamos hablando de un simple mortal, sino de _Aquel que hace lo imposible posible_, _El Hombre sin Miedo_, y no es otro que Ash Ketchum, Comandante del Ejército Pokémon. -anunció orgulloso Mewtwo.

-Interesante…, muy interesante, ¿así que crees que podrá llegar hasta aquí?- preguntó dubitativo aquella especie de mafioso, a lo que Mewtwo asintió con decisión.- Muy bien, será así pues. Trataré la situación de tu contacto. Infórmale de mi ubicación, y de los requisitos necesarios para la negociación: Deberá llegar hasta la cima de este monte por su propia voluntad, así que nada de ayuda Pokémon, y lo más importante…, en el momento que pose su pie en la base del lugar, contará con veinticuatro horas para llegar al pináculo de esta montaña. Si no lo consigue, seré yo mismo quien lo elimine, ¿entendido?- negoció aquel cruel individuo de heladora mirada.

-Hecho.-respondió el Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

-Ahora, ¡lárgate de aquí! Necesito meditar.

La grosera invitación de aquel ser hizo que Mewtwo abandonase el dichoso y pordiosero lugar cuanto antes. Las dudas empezaron a abrumarle, porque sabía que, para la mayoría de los humanos, un solo día de margen para escalar aquella montaña era una completa locura, pero lo que desconocía era si Ash podría lograr tal aberración. Conocía de los métodos de tortura utilizados por el maligno benefactor en caso de una posible ayuda, así que decidió excluirse del tema. Era consciente de la gravedad del asunto, pero se encontraba atado de pies y manos. Lo único que podía hacer por su amigo era confiar en él.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes más famosos de Pueblo Paleta aligeraron su paso justo a la entrada de Ciudad Celeste. Para la ocasión, iban elegantemente vestidos y arreglados. El mayor de todos, Tracey, vestía una camisa de verano estampada con cuadros verdes y blancos, acompañada de unos pantalones vaqueros azulados y unas deportivas, a juego con la camisa. Al otro extremo, Gary Oak hacía su aparición con una camisa veraniega, negra y elegante, unos vaqueros grises y unas botas altas de cuero marrón, muy bien cuidadas. Por último, en el centro del grupo, Ash lucía un estilo rockero y oscuro, compuesto por una cazadora motera azabache, como sus vaqueros y botas militares, combinándose todo ello con una camiseta de mangas cortas, bien apretada y blanca como la nieve. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a la entrada del Gimnasio Celeste. Allí les aguardaban Kamon y dos chicas más, a las que Ash reconoció pese al paso de los años. Las muchachas se escandalizaron al ver al de Pueblo Paleta, y mientras saltaban de ilusión, no paraban de abrazarle y besarle sus recientemente rasuradas mejillas.<p>

-¡Ash, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Estamos muy contentas de volverte a ver de nuevo con nosotras!- gritaron al unísono, eufóricas como fans de una famosísima estrella del Rock.

-Aura, Maya, yo también estoy ilusionadísimo por reencontrarme con vosotras.- emocionado, lo único que podía hacer era limpiarse aquellas mejillas llenas de maquillaje y mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aquellas dos muchachitas que conoció en sus viajes por Hoenn y Sinnoh eran ya verdaderas mujeres, o por lo menos eso demostraban sus cuerpos. La última vez que vio a Maya era una niña que iniciaba su aventura con su pequeño Piplup, y, en esa ocasión, allí estaba ella, mostrando un vestido de hombros caídos, bien lujoso de escote, y de colores azulados, que resaltaba el color de su larga cabellera y de sus ojos, así como de sus pequeños zapatos de tacón. Muchos recuerdos le venían a la mente cuando pensaba en Aura y en su cariñoso Torchic, pero en ninguno de ellos lucía tan atractiva, sin contar las veces en las que veía los informativos. Su amiga de Hoenn engalanaba aquel sensual cuerpo con una fina blusa carmesí y sin mangas, unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas de cuero altas y con tacón y, como era costumbre en ella, un pañuelo de seda, rojo en este caso, que cubría su cabeza y que dejaba ver varios mechones castaños. El último de los impacientes invitados a la cena, Kamon, coincidía con Ash en el estilo rockero, compuesto por su inseparable cazadora motera que llevaba aquella siniestra calavera en su parte trasera, y camiseta corta, botas y vaqueros que jugaban con colores negros y grises.

Pasaron un rato charlando animadamente sobre sus vidas hasta que la puerta del Gimnasio se abrió. Misty salió en primer lugar, vistiendo un look muy informal pero atractivo, compuesto por un chaleco blanco, un top rojo y escotado, unos vaqueros y unas converse de color rojo y blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una fuerte coleta, atada por un precioso lazo de seda azul. Detrás de ella, apareció alguien que hizo frenar la respiración de Ash. Su camiseta de mangas cortas grisácea, con un dibujo de un Golem, sus pantalones marrones y sus desgastadas deportivas no conseguían distorsionar aquel rostro moreno, que lucía algo diferente gracias a una pequeña chivita debajo del labio inferior y a unas patillas a lo Elvis Presley, o algo más finas. El peinado a lo puercoespín y aquellos ojos rasgados lo dijeron todo: Brock, su mejor amigo, estaba frente a él. Los asistentes a tal reencuentro se emocionaron por completo tras ver como los dos amigos se daban un fuerte abrazo, casi fraternal, y alguna que otra lágrima emanaba de sus ojos.

-Amigo mío, me alegra ver que te has convertido en toda una leyenda viviente, pero más me alegra tener sano y salvo a nuestro lado.- dijo ensimismado el Doctor Pokémon.

-Espero que sea así durante muchos años, hermano.- respondió Ash.

-Bueno, ¡es la hora, al restaurante se ha dicho! Al final he reservado una mesa para nueve personas, ya que hay gente que no ha podido venir. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a Hana y podremos marchar, ¡mirad, por allí viene!- informó el pelirrojo, saludando a su amiga.

Ante Ash y compañía se presentó una despampanante hembra de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules. Su vestido negro de palabra de honor y su considerable escote hipnotizaban a cualquier hombre que rondase cerca de ella. Saludó a todos sus amigos para después presentarse al Comandante.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Comandante, Ash Ketchum, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres más atractivo en persona? Tu madre debe estar orgullosísima de tener un hijo tan apuesto y hábil como tú. Yo soy Hana, encantada de conocerte, Ash.- le susurró prácticamente al oído mientras le daba dos besos muy cerca de los labios.

-El gusto es mío, Hana.- fue cortés, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran, provocando así el crecimiento de los celos de Misty.

Hechas ya las presentaciones y las bienvenidas, el numeroso grupo comenzó a desplazarse hacia el esperado restaurante. Rodeado de la mayoría de sus amigos, Ash volvía a sentirse como en casa. Nadie podía imaginarse la falta que le hicieron durante su reclutamiento militar.

* * *

><p>Aquello era muy elegante, casi parecido a un palacio. En las dos plantas del lugar, cientos de personas cenaban a la luz de la luna, la mayoría parejas o grupos de amigos, incluso se celebraba alguna que otra boda. El camarero de turno les acompañó a su mesa, donde nueve sillas, del mismo modo que nueve cubiertos, vajillas y copas, esperaban a cada invitado. En un extremo de la mesa, Ash ocupaba el lugar especial, mientras que el resto se sentaron a los lados, cuatro personas en cada uno. Lujosos y carísimos vinos daban a la velada un toque más especial y agradable, y los platos tampoco eran poca cosa. A medida que pasaban los minutos, las preguntas empezaron a bombardear al que, sin duda algún, era el protagonista de la noche.<p>

-Bueno, dinos, Ash, ¿qué se siente al tener los siguientes títulos otorgados por la revista Corazón Pokémon: Héroe del año durante los últimos cinco años, Recluta más joven en convertirse en Comandante, Mejor estratega durante los últimos siete años de conflicto, Hombre más sexy, deseado y famoso de Kanto, Campeón de la Liga Naranja Pokémon, Protagonista de la trilogía, en posible expansión, de los videojuegos _"Pokémon Soldier I: Dark World", "Pokémon Soldier II: Kanto´s Freedom"_ y _"Pokémon Soldier III: Rocket Extermination"_ y, lo que más se ha especulado, Aspirante al desafío del Alto Mando de este año, así como futuro integrante de este?-le elogió Aura, quedándose casi sin respiración y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, al ver la periodista que llevaba dentro.

-Menos por lo último, que a saber si sucederá algún día, todo lo demás son cosas que te suben la autoestima, pero no me llenan nada.- informó mientras devoraba un jugoso filete con salsa de queso.- Cierto es que me halaga todo lo que se dice de mí en esas revistas, pero yo no me inscribí en el ejército por la gloria, lo hice por mi deseo de proteger el mundo de indeseables como el Team Rocket, de liberar el mundo en el que crecí y evitar que niños inocentes vivan desde tan pequeños una guerra como esta.- concluyó, provocando que Misty pusiese sus ojos en blanco ante tal respuesta.

-Pues deberías alegrarte, amigo mío, ¡tienes más títulos que un rey!- dijo Brock, sacando a esta conversación una chispa de humor.

-Yo estuve una vez atendiendo a los heridos de tu sección, la famosa Patrulla Roja, ¡incluso cuando agonizaban tus hombres no paraban de alabar tus formidables estrategias! Creo serías igual o mejor estratega que un rey a la hora de defender su reino.- le confesó Maya, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se aliñaba a su gusto la ensalada.

-Yo me quedo con todo lo que Aura ha dicho, pero reafirmo lo de que eres el hombre más sexy y deseado, ¡miles de mujeres y jovencitas no pueden equivocarse!- coqueteó Hana, obsequiándole con un guiño de ojo, provocando aún más el enfado inminente de Misty.

-¡Hana, me has ofendido!- bromeó Gary ante las alabanzas dirigidas al moreno, riéndose todos en el acto.- Parece ser que te has convertido en toda una leyenda, Ash, pero todavía tienes que traspasar la última puerta, ¿estás preparado para enfrentarte a mí en la final de la Liga Pokémon?- le desafió Gary.

-¡No tan rápido, Gary! No te daré la oportunidad de eliminarle, ¡porque yo seré quien os muela a golpes durante el torneo! Me convertiré en el primer Campeón Pokémon de los últimos diez años.- gritó excitado el joven de larga melena pelirroja.

-Eso será si os dejo la oportunidad, ¿no?- sostuvo Ash, incrementando su ego.

-¡Así, así, con deportividad! Propongo un brindis.- sugirió Tracey, a lo que todos se pusieron en pie y alzaron sus copas de vino tinto.- ¡Por Ash, que ha vuelto de nuevo, y por el futuro, que cada vez se muestra más esperanzador!- y al acto, todos ingirieron aquel embriagador líquido.

El resto de la cena resultó igual de agradable para todos exceptuando a la pelirroja, que apenas había pronunciado palabra. Se sentía incómoda y agobiada ante tanto flirteo hacia Ash. Llegó por fin el momento más deseado por todos, los postres. La mayoría de los varones degustaban un aromático y delicioso café, mientras que las mujeres optaron más por delicias como mousse de chocolate o tiramisú. El ambiente rápidamente se llenó de humo de tabaco al terminar las delicatesen del restaurante, al que tenían que abonar la cantidad de casi mil Poké dólares. Fue entonces cuando Ash tomó la palabra.

-Amigos, muchas gracias por esta inolvidable noche que aún no ha terminado, y desearía que así fuese. Sintiéndolo en el alma, no voy a poder pasar más tiempo con vosotros hasta dentro de una pequeña temporada.- anunció entristecido, sorprendiendo a casi todos los asistentes.-Mañana he de partir a primera hora de la madrugada hacia Sinnoh, a resolver unos pequeños asuntos pendientes con el resto de milicias. Lo más seguro es que en un par de meses esté de regreso, pero os advierto que no quiero ver más caras largas hoy, ¡os invito a la cena, y después marcharemos a la primera discoteca que nos encontremos, para acabar bien la noche!- anunció, ganándose la aprobación de sus invitados.

_-Ash, Ash, soy yo, ¿me oyes?-_ reconoció aquella voz que hacía eco en su cerebro.

_-¿Qué tienes para mí?-_ le preguntó brevemente.

-_Tienes luz verde para adentrarte a la aventura. Como intermediario que soy, te he conseguido una cita con el contacto que te dije. Toma rumbo hacia Sinnoh hasta llegar a Ciudad Marina, y en medio de la ruta marítima, descubrirás una montaña que parece no tener fin. Mucho la denominan el Abismo Rocoso. Deberás llegar a la cima, ubicada a más de seis kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar._

_-¿Seis kilómetros? ¡Menuda exageración! La montaña más alta en la que he estado sólo contaba con cuatro kilómetros de altura._- protestó Ash.

-_Lo sé, pero aún no he terminado. Tus problemas sólo serán escuchados si cumples dos reglas básicas: Deberás llegar a la cima por tus propios medios, sin ayuda de tus Pokémon, y lo más importante: En el momento que tus pies rocen la superficie rocosa del lugar, tendrás veinticuatro horas para llegar arriba. Mi contacto te estará esperando. Yo he hecho lo que te prometí, ya no puedo hacer más por ti. Ten mucho cuidado, Ash, y sé cauto. Ese tipo no es trigo limpio. Velaré por tu futuro._- finalizó Mewtwo la transmisión.

-¡Ash, Ash! ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy callado, así de repente.- exaltó Brock, preocupado al igual que el resto.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí…, es sólo que…, se ha olvidado dejar la mochila en el Centro Pokémon. Me gustaría…, dejarlo todo allí antes de pasárnoslo bien. Voy a pagar la cena. Id saliendo vosotros.- empezó a tartamudear, fingiendo naturalidad.

Ash salió pitando de la mesa para dirigirse al mostrador, dejando a sus amigos algo confusos por la escena que había presenciado, pero no le dieron importancia. Poco a poco, abandonaron el local. Misty fue la última, a excepción de Ash, en seguir al resto de la tropa, y tras despegar su trasero de la confortable silla, descubrió un pequeño librillo marrón tirado en el suelo. Muerta de curiosidad, lo cogió del suelo y leyó lo que había escrito en su portada de piel marrón, que seguramente pertenecía a la vida íntima de alguno de sus amigos.

-_Memorias desde un mundo oscuro_, _por el Comandante Ketchum.-_susurró ella, para abrir así el libro y leer la dedicatoria que el mismo escritor plasmó de su puño y letras en la primera página.- _No existe otro destino que el que nosotros mismos nos forjamos. En este mundo tenebroso y sin escrúpulos, ser golpeado y levantarse de nuevo es la única manera de cambiar incluso el más irrefrenable de los sinos._

A decir verdad, nunca pensó que Ash fuese tan profundo. Era una dedicación preciosa y muy madura pero triste, que plasmaba con pelos y señales el verdadero significado de la vida. Vigilando que nadie la observara, se guardó aquel tesoro militar en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco, y decidió actuar como si no supiese de su existencia.

El resto de la noche fue un completo desmadre. Pasaron a bailar y beber en la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad, donde era muy fácil la posibilidad de morirse de calor. Cientos de personas, apretujadas las unas contra las otras, no paraban de moverse, reírse y pasárselo bien. La Subinspectora era comida por los celos al ver a Ash bailando con sus tres amigas, que no paraban de tocarle y comerle con la mirada, pero impresionantemente eso no le importaba en ese preciso instante. Lo único que la interesaba era marcharse a casa y leer el libro que Ash había escrito, así que se inventó una excusa para escabullirse, se despidió de Brock y le dejó una copia de las llaves del gimnasio, por si alguien quería pasar allí la noche. Preocupado y con la cabeza en otro lugar, el moreno ni la vio marcharse ni prestaba atención a las mujeres que tanto interés tenían en él. La prevención de Mewtwo le incomodó más de la cuenta. Como su amiga, él también se inventó una excusa para salir de aquel lugar, y se despidió de todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Nada sabría de ellos en un buen tiempo. Acomodado ya en el Centro Pokémon, intentó conciliar el sueño aunque fue al menos durante un par de horas. Le esperaba un largo viaje.

* * *

><p>El dichoso aparato volvió a sonar. Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que el reloj marcó las seis de la madrugada. Magañoso y cansado, empacó sus cosas en su desgarrada mochila y salió del establecimiento. El ferry salía en media hora, y debía ser puntual. Por las calles eran pocos los que andaban levantados a aquellas horas, gente que tenía algún negocio o que simplemente iba a pescar. Algo hizo que se quedase quieto frente a la puerta del Gimnasio Celeste, y el alma se le cayó al suelo. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea para irse de Ciudad Celeste de una forma pacífica y sin provocar más enfados por parte de Misty. Liberó de su Poké Ball a su fiel y adorable Pikachu, que puso juguetón al ver la "luz" del día y a su entrenador, pero este no estaba para juegos, y se limitó a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño roedor.<p>

-Escúchame, Pikachu. Tengo una tarea muy importante para ti, ¿me ayudarás a cumplirla, amigo?- cuestionó Ash, mientras le ponía su gorra y se ganaba el asentimiento del Pokémon.-Necesito que te quedes con Misty una temporada, en lo que yo tardo de tratar unos asuntos. Me encantaría llevarte conmigo, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro. No estés triste, volveré pronto, Pikachu. Cuida de Misty, hazla mucha compañía, y no la dejes sola. Dala esta nota, y cuídate, amigo.-expuso el moreno, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo amarillo.

Con los ojos vidriosos, dio media vuelta y, liberando a Pidgeot de su Poké Ball, voló hacia Pueblo Paleta. Tristón y con sus puntiagudas orejitas caídas, el roedor se postró frente a la puerta del gimnasio y empezó a rascar la puerta. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a una pelirroja con cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche y que casi se muere de un infarto al notar como el Pokémon saltaba a sus brazos.

-¡Pikachu…! Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Pobrecito mio…, oye, ¿qué es ese papel?- preguntó extrañada. Retiró la nota de su boca y comenzó a leer en voz baja.- _Querida Misty: Si lees esto, posiblemente ya me habré marchado, y puede que tarde un tiempo en volver de nuevo a verte de nuevo. Pikachu te hará compañía en mi ausencia, estarás bien atendida, pero no tanto como yo quisiera que estuvieses. La misión que me han encomendado es muy peligrosa, y pocas son las posibilidades de que salga airoso de esta situación. Siento parecer pesimista, pero quiero asegurarme de que tengamos una despedida digna y tranquila, como adultos que somos: Sé que he sido un egoísta, y que no en sufrido tanto como lo has hecho tú en silencio, pero quiero compartir contigo tus dolores y tus alegrías, todo. Tú eres mi vida, mi ilusión y mi perdición, y no imagino una vida en la que no estés conmigo, ¡hay que ver, no sólo me pescaste a mí en aquel lago hace quince años, también pescaste lo más profundo de mí!_- recordar aquella situación la hizo sonreír, pese a que las lágrimas recorrían su cara.-_Más que entregarte una nota de despedida, te entrego mi corazón. Es tuyo, haz con él lo que desees, pero trátalo bien. Ya poco más me queda por decirte, pero…, si esta es mi despedida oficial sólo me queda decirte una cosa… Te quiero, siempre te he querido, y aunque deje este mundo, siempre te querré. Me tendrás siempre a tu lado. Espero volver a verte pronto, sea en esta vida o en la próxima. Te quiere, Ash.- _susurró finalmente, con la voz fraccionada y débil.

Varias lágrimas cayeron hasta la superficie de papel, dejando su huella y humedeciéndolo poco a poco. La presencia de pequeñas zonas circulares y más ásperas daba a entender que el emisor de esa emotiva carta también había derramado una cantidad considerable de lágrimas para curar el dolor de su alma. Sumado esto a los fuertes e inaudibles relatos de aquel librillo, Misty empezaba a ver con otros ojos a Ash, él también había sufrido mucho al estar separado de sus seres queridos, le entendía, pero, ¿quién sería capaz de entenderla a ella? También es cierto que no le había cedido oportunidad para hablar del tema. Dispuesta a tragarse ese orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba, aun sosteniendo al Pokémon eléctrico en sus brazos, iniciaría así una carrera a contrarreloj para llegar hasta Paleta y despedirse de Ash como era debido. Subió se al primer taxi que vio, recorriendo a la máxima velocidad posible el recorrido más corto entre los dos lugares.

* * *

><p>El humo expulsado de su boca impregnaba de alquitrán sus órganos respiratorios. A escasos minutos para que zarpara el barco, revisó en su mochila todo el equipamiento que había adquirido para la ocasión: Una pistola con silenciador, tres cargadores de la misma, un cuchillo de combate, bombona y media de oxígeno, un par de manzanas y una cantimplora llena de agua. Todo eso lo había cogido entrando a su casa a hurtadillas, para no despertar a su madre, a la cual también obsequió con otra nota de despedida. El capitán del barco bajó a la superficie terrestre.<p>

-Un minuto y zarparemos, señor.- le informó.

Ash asintió, y, con el corazón partido en dos, empezó a ascender por la rampa de embarque. Echando un vistazo por última vez su pueblo natal, sentía como el barco empezaba a alejarse lentamente, y con él los pequeños atisbos de felicidad vividos en los últimos días. A cien metros de distancia, una pelirroja al borde de la fatiga corría cuesta abajo y sin frenos, sólo para ver al hombre de su vida una vez más antes de volver a quedarse sola. Aquel deseo empezó a desvanecerse, el barco se alejaba cada vez más y más, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte. No pudo evitar caerse violentamente contra el suelo, y entró en estado de shock. A su vera, los ojos de Pikachu se tornaron vidriosos también.

-Se ha ido, Pikachu…, se ha ido…- musitó Misty, desolada.

La suave brisa mecía su cabello pelirrojo a modo de consolación. Se secó la cara y parpadeó varias veces, por la molestia de aquellos ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. Ambos, humana y Pokémon, aún no creían lo que habían presenciado. Cabía la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Ash. Estarían solos una buena temporada, pero ni tan siquiera podían imaginar que aquel muchacho tan importantes para los dos se convertiría en un nómada solitario.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo III<em>

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! El cuarto capítulo abrirá una nueva dimensión a la historia, y llegará lo sobrenatural. A continuación, las fichas de los personajes salidos en este capítulo!**

Personajes (Fichas 9-12)

9) Aura (May)

Edad: 21 años.

Altura: 1,69 metros.

Ocupación: Periodista.

Historia: Aquellos sueños de ser una excelente tocaron a su fin años atrás. La seriedad de la sociedad actual ha servido para que Aura se haya dedicado en cuerpo y alma a lo que más le llena: Informar al mundo de todo lo ocurrido en la lucha contra el Team Rocket, lo que se dice un buen periodismo sin censura. Tres años en la gran pantalla la han ayudado a convertirse en una mujer trabajadora, y muy querida por todos al mostrar esa dulce sonrisa que la caracteriza. Su mayor deseo, si la dictadura termina, es volver a luchar por ser la Coordinadora Pokémon que siempre deseó, además de heredar la vacante como Líder de Gimnasio, gracias a los deseos de su padre.

10) Maya (Dawn)

Edad: 20 años

Altura: 1,65 metros.

Ocupación: Enfermera Militar.

Historia: Otra ilusión fracasada de ser Coordinadora Pokémon va arrastrada al pasado de esta joven. Preocupada por el bienestar de los valientes guerreros, Maya decidió practicar las dotes de enfermería. Con tan sólo dos décadas de edad ha viajado por todo el mundo, viendo el sufrimiento de miles de hombres y conociendo a grandes celebridades del Mundo Pokémon, como Aníbal, Líder de Pokémon de tipo lucha en Ciudad Orquídea, Bruno, Miembro del Alto Mando, y que decir de su querido amigo Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la más famosa milicia del Ejército Pokémon. Su dulce carácter y del cariño dado a los heridos hacen de ella una mujer muy querida.

11) Kamon (Plata/Silver en los videojuegos y Manga)

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,81 metros.

Ocupación: Subinspector del Cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad Verde.

Historia: El pasado de este joven es oscuro y turbulento. Robó su primer Pokémon del laboratorio del Profesor Elm, y no era precisamente un buen entrenador. Con el maltrato y la crueldad como herramientas de combate, el pelirrojo iba sumergiendo a todo Jhoto en el caos. Con el paso de los años, la razón se apoderó de su mente y la tortura cesó. Estando en deuda con la sociedad, ha conseguido escalar posiciones en el Cuerpo de Policía de Ciudad Verde para otorgar así el daño causado y la lucha contra las injusticias. Además, oculta un enorme secreto que no muchos conocen.

12) Hana (Blue en el Manga, Leaf en el videojuego)

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1,73 metros.

Ocupación: Subinspectora del Cuerpo de Policía de Isla Canela.

Historia: Huérfana de padres desde muy niña, Hana tuvo que buscarse la vida de alguna manera. Sus épocas rebeldes y problemáticas durante la adolescencia la han metido en más de una trifulca. Íntima amiga de Kamon, ha sufrido lo mismo que él en un mundo que no la comprendía, y el único método para llegar al respecto que tanto anhelaba era el uso de la fuerza y la intimidación. Al igual que su amigo, supo retirarse a tiempo de aquella mala vida, para poder así vivir como una ciudadana decente y digna, objetivos que ha conseguido su presencia en el Cuerpo de Policía de Isla Canela, su lugar de origen. Es una de las pocas que conoce ese secreto tan gordo y jugoso de su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya que decidi darle un toque más misterioso y jovial. No os olvidéis de comentar y opinar. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible!<strong>


	4. 04 Un Hombre, Dos Caras

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el 4º capítulo, espero que igual o más cargado de tensas emociones que los anteriores. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los lectores, pero especialmente a _Nenexin_, cuyos comentarios y halagos me inspiran más a la hora de escribir. Como dije anteriormente, este capítulo será un tanto... raro, pues aquí empieza ese toque sobrenatural que me gusta dar a cada historieta. No os entretengo más y os dejo con este fresco capítulo, disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV: Un hombre, Dos caras.<em>

El relajante sonido de las olas era como música que acompaña a una relajación casi mística. Ya se aproximaba la hora de la comida, pero su estómago, normalmente insaciable, no le daba tregua alguna. Todavía faltaba mucho viaje por delante, y todo gracias a las innumerables paradas en otros puertos, una norma esencial para viajar en barco en esos días. El camarote estaba prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por algunos rayos de sol que jugueteaban y se colaban entre las rendijas de las persianas correderas. Había aprovechado para echarse una pequeña siesta antes de llegar a Sinnoh, necesitaba estar bien descansado para el reto que pacientemente le aguardaba en aquel lugar, denominado el Abismo Rocoso por Mewtwo. El agotamiento hizo mella en Ash, que parecía estar sumergido en el mismísimo Limbo, gozando de una tranquilidad que sólo los dioses podían alcanzar. Inconsciente de los movimientos que realizaba su cuerpo, empezó a convulsionarse entre las sábanas, gimiendo y sudando, los típicos síntomas de una pesadilla latente en su subconsciente. No había camino, ni luz, nada, tan sólo oscuridad y nada más. De repente, surgió de la nada un escenario que se conocía como la palma de su mano: Su querido Pueblo Paleta.

El pueblo verdaderamente daba miedo, mucho más miedo que ver de cerca a la Muerte en persona. Todo había sido rodeado de un fuego intenso, infernal y cegador. Despavoridos, los pueblerinos corrían sin rumbo o en círculos cuales gallinas de corral, con la misericordiosa opción de salvar la vida. De lejos, miles de sombras azabaches y alargadas con unas grandes erres rojas en el pecho disfrutaban con aquel macabro estropicio. Había algo que impedía el movimiento de Ash. No era miedo, más bien se trataba de otra cosa, como si unos brazos muy fuertes y robustos le agarrasen por detrás, negándole su deber de actuar en aras de los derechos de los más débiles. Las últimas escenas le traumatizaron demasiado: Los demonios de negro aprovechaban su superioridad numérica y física para linchar a indefensos adultos o niños, mientras estos se retorcían de dolor contra el suelo. A su vez, pudo reconocer los fríos cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, que mostraban infinitas heridas de arma blanca y de fuego, pero, sin duda alguna, la peor parte les había caído a sus amigas, que aparte de sufrir el mismo destino que los otros habían sido salvajemente violadas, viéndose claramente en sus aparatos femeninos desangrados. Allí yacían, como en un cuento de Halloween…, el Profesor, Gary, Tracey, Brock, Aura, Maya…, todos estaban muertos. Un sentimiento de miedo le embriagó por completo, ¡no había rastro alguno de su madre, Misty y Pikachu! Intento captarlos visualmente, encontrándolos al cabo de unos segundos. Varios Rocket los habían rodeado, y, con el cañón de sus rifles sobre sus inocentes nucas, lo único que podían hacer era mirar al suelo impotentes y llenos de miedo. El sonido de los dedos resbalándose sobre los gatillos empezó a taladrarle el cerebro, hasta que uno todavía mayor le derrumbó por completo. Tres impactos simultáneos de bala acabaron con las vidas de las personas a las que él llamaba su familia. Un enorme rugido de cólera y sufrimiento emanó de las profundidades de su alma, y, entonces, todo se tornó oscuro otra vez. Pasó de estar en Pueblo Paleta a flotar en medio de la nada. Allí mismo, un espectro sin rostro se le apareció. Muy poco se podría decir de aquel ser, salvo que su cuerpo, o mejor dicho materia, estaba compuesto por un aura de colores negros y violetas. Era de su misma altura y portaba una enorme boca con dientes triangulares y unos enormes ojos rojos, coincidiendo a grandes rasgos con un Gengar. El ánima sonrió con aquella peculiar y tenebrosa sonrisa, dispuesta a formular alguna frase. Su voz era ronca y distorsionada.

-Yo soy tú. Tú y yo somos uno…, únete a mí, y evitaras todo lo que acabas de ver.- avisó el espectro, mientras introducía materia oscura a través de la boca y ojos de Ash, que agonizaba de dolor.

Aquella última visión le hizo despertar bruscamente, liberándole de aquella mala y agorera pesadilla. Sudaba en frío, le faltaba el aire, sus pelos estaban erizados como escarpias y estaba cagado de miedo. Sus pesadillas eran cada vez peores, rozando casi lo enfermizo, y no comprendía el motivo. Perfectamente podían ser fruto de los terrores vividos en el campo de batalla, la falta de descanso, una enajenación mental o, siendo este último un caso muy hipotético, una premonición. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y suspiró desesperado. Al subir la persiana, recibió el caluroso impacto de aquel imponente astro sobre su cara, sensación que le resultó muy agradable. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, y mientras fumaba apuradamente, le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre el sueño del que acababa de ser víctima. El solo hecho de recordar los cuerpos sin vida de sus seres queridos, todo ello a manos del Team Rocket, hacía que le hirviese la sangre de una manera casi animal. Pero eso iba a durar muy poco, se decía a sí mismo, porque sería él, sin la ayuda de nadie más, quien se encargaría de frenar por completo los planes de la organización. La búsqueda a la solución de los Pokémon Oscuros no era lo único que pretendía hallar en ese viaje. Su objetivo secundario, o según se mirase, primordial, era encontrar a Atlas y hacerle pagar por el daño provocado a Misty, así como de la muerte del hijo que llevaba en su vientre, el hijo de Ash. Poco a poco, su venganza sería llevada a cabo.

-Disfruta de lo que te queda de vida, Atlas…,- murmuró a la par que expulsaba humo.-Te va a hacer falta…, mucha falta.

* * *

><p>Por muy loca que pudiese parecer, Misty echaba de menos trabajar y moverse por el cuartel. Permanecer tumbada en casa sin hacer nada le parecía absurdo y sin sentido, pero tenía que aguantarse. Hasta la noche no llegaban tres grandes amigos suyos de Jhoto, y ya había estado en todos los rincones de su ciudad. Nerviosa y sin poder conciliar sueño alguno en su sagrada hora de la siesta, se acomodó en su blandita cama y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de aquel durmiente Pikachu con una mano, sostenía con la otra el libro de Ash, al que se había enganchado totalmente y que estaba a puntito de terminar. Se pasaba horas y horas fascinada leyendo los mil y un peligros a los que el Comandante se había expuesto, saliendo siempre victorioso de ellos. Aquel día le dio por leer varios pasajes sin ningún orden en especial:<p>

_Mar Negro, 27 de Noviembre del Año I_

_Aun permanecemos en Hoenn. Hace dos días, un enorme volcán entró en erupción, arrasando aquella lava negra con todo lo que pilló por su camino. Tendremos a los fallecidos presentes en nuestras oraciones. Según la Mitología Pokémon, el Coronel nos informó de que había nacido un nuevo Entei, de ahí la erupción. Supusimos que la presencia del Team Rocket sería vital en la captura de aquel Pokémon hacedor de lava, y parece ser que no anduvimos mal encaminados. Varios Rocket intentaron sin éxito atrapar al Pokémon Oscuro, al igual que la mayoría de nuestros hombres. Nunca en mi vida había un Pokémon tan agresivo como aquel… ¡con que facilidad arrojaba a los humanos al interior del volcán, fuesen del bando que fuesen! Causamos trece bajas, pero las nuestras ascienden a casi el doble, de momento…, varios compañeros han resultado heridos de gravedad, perdiendo alguna extremidad o la vista, como caso extremo. Muy pocos son lo que desean volver a sus hogares en ese estado, siendo la opción más destacada la eutanasia y el suicidio. Me parecen vías un tanto estúpidas, ¿qué sentido tiene arrebatarse la vida cuando puedes volver al calor del hogar? No entiendo muy bien de momento el orgullo patriota, pero espero que no me afecte de la misma manera en el futuro._

_El Coronel Steelix se llevó el primer premio. Fue él el valiente que capturó a aquella bestia de fuego, ¿para qué querrá un Pokémon Oscuro, sabiendo lo peligrosos que son…? Me parece todo muy raro…, no le encuentro sentido._

_Sangre y Soberbia, 5 de Julio del Año II_

_Hoy, con mis diecisiete años de edad, es un día que no olvidaré jamás. Yo, Teniente Ash Ketchum de La Milicia de Metal, así como también de la Patrulla Roja, he matado por primera vez a un hombre. Aún tengo más ganas de vomitar, y mis manos están empapadas de sangre. Como dije, hoy será un día que recordaré, y es que hoy he recibido mi primera herida mortal, por hacerme el héroe, ¡valiente hijo de puta ese Rocket, que me atacó por la espalda cual cobarde! Ocho puntos me han dado, y me quedará mi primera cicatriz, mi primera marca de guerra. Ya estoy mucho mejor, pero ahora me duele el alma mucho más que el balazo, porque ahora soy como ellos. Para nada soy un héroe, sólo soy un perro de guerra, un vulgar asesino._

Aquel, indudablemente, era uno de los pasajes que más la entristecía y asustaba, ¿cuál sería la sensación que Ash llevaba sobre su conciencia, sabiendo la cantidad de vidas humanas, miserables pero iguales que las de los demás, que había arrebatado con el paso de los años? Siguió leyendo sin saber que tendría la pregunta a su respuesta:

_Demencia, 7 de Abril del Año III_

_Hoy no ha sido un día demasiado entretenido, todo lo contrario. El Coronel se ha ausentado de nuevo, así que mi deber como Capitán es instruir a los nuevos cadetes y repasar gran cantidad de papeleo sobre las futuras tácticas en el campo de batalla. Todos se sienten muy orgullosos de mí tras llevar dos semanas con este nuevo rango, pero me advierten de que la prosperidad para alcanzar estatus mejores es complicada. Quizás pasen años hasta que pueda ser nombrado Comandante, ¡no creo que yo llegue a tanto! Se necesita mucho esfuerzo y responsabilidad para eso. Apenas son las nueve de la noche, y estoy agotadísimo. Creo que me acostaré sin probar ración alguna, pero antes seguiré filosofando un poco más._

_¿Qué hacemos aquí, en estas tierras muertas y sedientas de cordura? Parece que era ayer cuando me temblaban las rodillas al tener un arma en la mano. No ha pasado menos de un año y ya se siento como un soldado Rocket, igual de sucio e insignificante. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres han muerto bajo el mandato de mi rifle de asalto, cientos, puede que incluso ya estemos hablando de miles. Esas cosas ya no me importan lo más mínimo, porque soy un soldado, y mi deber es arrebatar las vidas del rival. Pienso, actúo y disparo, así funciona todo, eso es lo que más me preocupa de todo, ¿cuándo hemos dejado de ser humanos de carne y hueso, para convertirnos en hombres de hierro y adictos a la sangre? No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos influyan a la hora de visualizar al rival, pero no me siento orgulloso de ser el verdugo de nadie, por muy malvado que sea. Muchos hombres se sentirían dioses al decidir qué vida fulminar y cual perdonar, yo sin embargo no, ¿soy yo el loco, o es el mundo el que ha perdido la cabeza? Por mucho que pasen los días, no le encuentro la lógica._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Misty, ¡dieciocho años que cumple esa condenada pelirroja! ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? ¿Qué será de su vida? Lamento mucho poder estar con ella en este día tan especial, pero de momento no tendremos ningún permiso para volver a casa, y así por lo menos hasta dentro de dos años, ¡lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a casa, aparte de ver a mamá, será quedar con ella! La echo mucho de menos._

_De nuevo al hoyo, 18 de Mayo del Año VII_

_¡Menuda semana! Ha sido la mejor pausa que he vivido en siete años de servicio, ¡cómo han cambiado mamá y Misty! Parece que no soy el único que ha evolucionado con los estragos del tiempo. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me lo pase tan bien…, me venía muy bien desconectar. Pasé los últimos días con Misty en Celeste, en la heladería, en el lago, patinando…, en fin, muchas cosas que creí que no volvería a hacer. Me quedé en su gimnasio pasando las noches, por la inseguridad de los caminos más que nada, ¡que a gusto, volver a dormir en una cama! Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapa que se ha vuelto Misty…, incluso se me ocurrió la cursi idea de meterla un pequeño caramelo en la boca cada noche para que tuviese dulces sueños… ¿qué es lo que me pasa? Nunca había tenido esa sensación con ninguna otra mujer, aunque es normal. Nunca he tenido una relación seria. No obstante, creo que acabo de experimentar las mejores noches de mi vida, ¿me estaré enamorando…? Espero que sea algo de eso, porque he conocido la felicidad. De momento, el ocio ya ha terminado. Toca volver a la realidad._

_Despertar, Finales de Mayo del año X_

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy, y dónde están los demás? He despertado hace unos días, y no me acuerdo de nada…, al parecer el Team Rocket nos tendió una trampa mientras nos disponíamos a realizar un ataque frontal a su base en Ciudad Trigal, o eso por lo menos de eso me ha informado el camarada que vigilaba mi tienda de campaña, como también me ha informado de la pérdida de casi todo nuestro pelotón. Sólo dieciocho miembros de la patrulla hemos sobrevivido al ataque. Según parece, he pasado los nueve últimos meses en la enfermería, concretamente en la unidad de Urgencias, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte. Tras perder mucha sangre durante la retirada, caí en un profundo coma, añadiendo también un profundo golpe en la cabeza y un balazo muy cercano a la columna vertebral, ¡para haberme matado, si lo raro es que siga vivo! Una completa locura todo esto. El Coronel Steelix dejó a los mejores médicos, enfermeras y camaradas cuidándome durante todo este tiempo, y le estoy muy agradecido por ese gesto. Lo lógico sería que me asease un poco, ahora que he vuelto a caminar y a respirar sin la necesidad de ese aparato de respiración asistida, ¡parezco un león, con estas barbas y esta melena! Pero no puedo, ahora mismo lo que urge es rediseñar los preparativos para la repetida "Operación Golem", ¡y fumarme un jodido cigarrillo! No he regresado de las oscuras garras de la muerte para acicalarme, y es en este momento más que nunca cuando debo tener ojos en la nuca, y muy bien abiertos. Ahora tengo una buena razón para volver a Kanto…, una razón de cabellos anaranjados…_

Se quedó muerta al leer aquellos últimos relatos. No tenía ni la menor idea de su terrible accidente, ¡por eso no respondía ni a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes! Realmente, había juzgado mal a Ash, muy mal. Nunca se olvidó de ella, y aquella mala experiencia plasmada en una hoja de papel era suficiente testimonio para Misty. Sus intervalos de alegría y tristeza eran cada vez más preocupantes, hasta hace un rato se encontraba relativamente bien, algo preocupada, pero entretenida y disfrutando de las experiencias vividas por su viejo amigo. Ahora se hallaba de nuevo entre la espada y la pared, con pequeños lloriqueos y con la culpabilidad comiéndola por dentro. El momento de depresión le duró más bien poco, ya que recordó el pasaje en el cual Ash mencionaba lo de los caramelos. Rememoró aquel sabor a fresa ácida que sentía en su boca al despertar. La fresa era su fruta favorita, como también su olor favorito y más usado de perfume. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su mirada, de nuevo húmeda.

-Claro… ¡por eso me sabía a mí la boca a fresa al día siguiente…! Este Ash…, que mono…- dijo ella hablando sola, llena de ternura y con lágrimas de felicidad recorriéndole la cara.

La última prueba para contrastar la importancia que suponía ella en la vida del moreno venía de la mano de un retrato de la pelirroja que el mismo Ash dibujó bajo el relato de su fatal episodio comatoso. Era un boceto bien cuidado, hecho exclusivamente con carboncillo. La propia Misty se ruborizó al verse a sí misma como musa del más famoso Comandante del Ejército Pokémon, ¡no recordaba que ella fuese tan guapa! Seguramente é la miraba con buenos ojos y ciego de amor, no encontraba otra explicación. Suspiró por enésima vez mientras abrazaba la gorra de Ash.

-Ash, vuelve pronto…, por favor…- musitó, con la mirada perdida a saber Dios donde.

* * *

><p>La travesía por aquel ancho mar parecía no tener fin. A lomos de su fuerte Blastoise, deambulaban los dos en busca de aquella montaña que rozaba los cielos anaranjados de Ciudad Marina. Fueron diez, tal vez quince, los minutos que pasaron hasta que, por fin, visualizó el único obstáculo que había entre él y las respuestas a todas sus dudas. Ahí estaba, desafiante, el Abismo Rocoso, una abominable masa de más de seis kilómetros de altura, de numerosas rocas afiladas tanto al ascender como al descender, similares a las fauces de una bestia. Miró el reloj incorporado a su muñeca, casi las ocho de la tarde. Tenía veinticuatro horas para alcanzar la cumbre, o ya podría despedirse de todo si fallaba en el intento. Miles de preguntas le vinieron a la mente, ¿Quién sería el idiota que proponía una reunión a más de seis mil metros de altura? Y lo más importante, ¿sería cierto todo lo que Mewtwo contaba de él? no era momento de pensar, le tocaba actuar. Con el peso de la responsabilidad, y de su mochila, sobre los hombros, empezó a ascender aquel enorme coloso. Sabía que el principio sería sencillo, o por lo menos hasta los dos primeros kilómetros de altura, y que a partir de ahí, todo daría un giro inesperado. La temperatura empezaría a disminuir vertiginosamente, el frío le agarrotaría los dedos y se iría quedando sin aire. A medida que agarraba férreamente los mejores salientes para ascender, se quedó casi en blanco. Lo único que tenía en mente era un reloj digital, donde las veinticuatro horas corrían en su contra.<p>

* * *

><p>La noche se había quedado tranquila en Ciudad Celeste. La temperatura ambiente era de veinte grados y no había necesidad de salir muy abrigado a la calle. Sentada en un banco de la plaza central, Misty esperaba a tres amigos que se habían desplazado desde Pueblo Primavera para pasar unos días con ella. Hacía tiempo que no les veía, y por eso aprovechó aquella oportunidad. Tenían mucho que contarse. A lo lejos, visualizó a sus acompañantes, dos chicas y un chico concretamente. Aquel muchacho, de nombre Jimmy, le recordaba muchísimo a Ash, incluso en lo físico, pero sobre todo por ese amor a los Pokémon y su enorme personalidad aventurera. Las dos muchachas, una de cabellos azules y otra con un enorme gorro, eran dos demostraciones de la felicidad en estado puro, muy pocas veces las podía ver sin sonreír. Marina y Lyra, respectivamente, eran dos grandes amigas suyas, y que, independientemente de cuales fuesen sus intenciones, siempre la hacían reírse y sentirse feliz, factores que durante los próximos días iba a agradecer en creces.<p>

-¡Chicos, qué alegría veros después de tanto tiempo!- y los abrazó al instante.-Me hubiese gustado que hubiésemos quedado todos juntos en la cena de anoche, y así hubieses disfrutado de la compañía de Ash y los demás, ¡pero parece que todo no puede ser!

-Nosotros éramos los primeros que hubiésemos deseado eso, ¡pero últimamente el trabajo de los Rangers es agotador!- dijo Marina.

-Coincido con mi compañera. De todas maneras, creo que no hemos sido los únicos que nos hemos asuntado, ¿no?- preguntó su novio Jimmy, algo dubitativo, como de costumbre en él.

-Brendan tampoco ha podido venir, al igual que Max, Ritchie, Leon y Barry. O han estado muy ocupados o se les ha olvidado, ¡estos hombres, siempre andan igual!- se quejó Lyra, provocando la risa de los demás.- ¿Tomamos un helado mientras damos un paseo?- sugirió la chica de ojos color avellana.

Aquella proposición era ideal. Con los cucuruchos en mano, visitaron los lugares más bonitos de la ciudad, con la pelirroja como guía. Aprovecharon el momento para charlar de sus vidas y de sus experiencias laborales. La parejita feliz expuso la emoción que suponía ser un Ranger, ya fuese enseñando a las futuras generaciones, como lo hacía Marina, o cuidando y salvando Pokémon heridos, caso de Jimmy. El caso de Lyra era idéntico al de Tracey, ayudaba al Profesor Elm en sus investigaciones sobre los Pokémon Oscuros, de hecho, miles de veces ha pedido consejo al ayudante del Profesor Oak, sin duda alguna un veterano Observador Pokémon. Tras deambular un largo rato, acabaron por tumbarse sobre el verde y fresco césped para contemplar aquel hermoso cielo, plagado de brillantes y distantes estrellas. Los cabellos de las féminas, lacios y sin atar, descansaban grácilmente sobre la hierba, mientras que el peinado puntiagudo del único varón almacenaba pequeñas dosis del verde elemento.

-¡Qué bonita noche se ha quedado! El verano es sin duda la más romántica de las estaciones.- opinó la ayudante del famosos profesor.

-Es verdad, y lo es mucho más cuando tienes a alguien para compartirlo.- dijo Jimmy, besando a su diva de cabello azulado.

-¡Que envidia me dais! Es que…, hacéis tan buena pareja, ¿verdad que sí, Misty?- preguntó la de pelo castaño, sin oír respuesta.- ¿Misty, me escuchas? Te noto como ida, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Lyra.

-Sí, sí…, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada. Yo también creo que hacéis una pareja maravillosa, Marina, ¡ni te imaginas la cantidad de veces que he esperado a que llegase mi príncipe azul…!-exclamó la pelirroja, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

-¡Por lo menos tú no te das por vencida, Misty! Yo hace tiempo que dejé de creer en eso.- protestó de nuevo su amiga, suspirando también.

-¡Pero eso es porque quieres! Anda que no deseas tú que un melenudo pelirrojo que todos conocemos te agarre por los hombros, deposite sus labios sobre los tuyos y te haga sentir como la mujer que eres, ¡loquita te tiene!- bromeó la novia de Jimmy, haciendo reír al resto del grupo y sonrojarse a la aludida.- Bueno, ¿y tú a que esperas, Misty, a que se te pase el arroz? A este paso se te va a escapar tu caballero de reluciente armadura.

-No es mi caballero de brillante armadura…,- susurró sin que la oyese nadie.- Es mi _Hombre sin miedo_, mi _Comandante de Metal_… y el único hombre que me hace mujer.- corrigió ella, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada más brillante que las presentes estrellas del firmamento.

* * *

><p>Aquella manzana estaba más dura incluso que la misma montaña, casi tanto que por poco dejó sus muelas incrustadas en ella. A eso de la una y media de la tarde, carroñaba como podía los últimos trozos comestibles de aquella fruta. Se sentía sin fuerzas para sostenerla en su mano enguantada, y sus labios y dedos se veían morados por el efecto del frío en esa altura, que debía rondar casi por los cero grados. A unas escasas seis horas para que el pacto terminase, faltaban todavía alrededor de tres mil metros por ascender, ¡idiota de él por caer muerto de sueño en aquel punto! Bebió un poco de agua, guardando de mala gana la cantimplora en la mochila. Llevaba un retraso de dos horas, lo que significaba que no podía hacer otro descanso durante al menos seis horas. Sustituyó el recipiente de agua por la media bombona de oxígeno y su cuchillo, y comenzó de nuevo la escalada. Sus manos, casi inutilizadas por el frío, encontraban difícilmente un saliente al que agarrarse, y por eso hizo acopio de su arma blanca. Clavando su filo en las grietas de la montaña, ganaba impulso sin forzar demasiado las manos. El aire saliente de la bombona era un milagro, y casi no notaba esa punzante presión en su pecho. El azulado cielo de la mañana sufrió una metamorfosis al alejarse cada vez más el sol y aproximarse el atardecer. Su velocidad de escalada era cada vez menor, como sus fuerzas. Aquellas últimas dosis de oxígeno casi no hacían mella en él, y estaba sometido a la friolera de casi veinte grados bajo cero. A escasos metros de visualizar la cumbre, tropezó y cayó en picado más de treinta metros. El impacto fue brutal, tanto que terminó por dislocarse el brazo izquierdo. Los objetos clave de la mochila empezaron a caer colina abajo: La única pieza de fruta se extravió, la fuente de oxígeno ya no estaba de su lado y el agua se escapaba de la cantimplora. Aturdido, con dificultades respiratorias, sin agua y con uno de sus brazos dislocados, Ash comenzó a perder el conocimiento, a tan sólo media hora de la apuesta final.<p>

* * *

><p>La duda la comía por dentro, ¿qué era precisamente lo que debía hacer? Su Poké Gear color azul turquesa la incitaba a llamarle, pero su cabeza opinaba que era mejor dejarle tranquilo, de seguro estaría bastante ocupado. En un arrebato por volver a oír su voz, buscó el nombre de Ash en la agenda y lo seleccionó. Tras varios pitidos de comunicación, se quedó congelada al escuchar otra voz al aparato, una voz femenina muy dulce.<p>

_-¿Dígame?-_ no supo articular palabra alguna._- ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?- _canceló la llamada.

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio y tranquilidad, Misty lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato contra la pared, destruyéndolo en el acto. Estaba histérica, los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas y su respiración era muy acelerada, creyendo que su corazón iba a estallar. No iba a volver a llorar, o por lo menos no esa vez, ¡ya era hora de no mostrarse débil! Se mostraría serena hasta que Ash regresase de su "viaje por negocios", después ardería Troya. Sin saber si fue fruto de la decepción o del enfado, notaba la furiosa pelirroja como se quedaba sin aire y sin poder respirar, como si alguien la estuviese ahogando en una piscina. Con cada vez menos fuerzas, su campo de visión se volvió borroso, y cayó al suelo bruscamente, perdiendo el conocimiento casi en el acto. Lo último que recordó antes de verlo todo de color negro fue los gritos de sus hermanas al escuchar el tremendo golpe que se había generado por su caída.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente, ¡había caído ante la tentación de un micro sueño! Notaba como el dolor recorría cada zona de aquel brazo que parecía casi de gelatina. Sin tiempo que perder, se apresuró como pudo para quitarse la ropa. Con el torso al aire y con su cuchillo en su mano sana, rasgó en tiras su camiseta para ayudarse, a modo de palanca, mejor a la hora de colocarse de nuevo aquel brazo en mal estado. Un preocupante chasquido confirmó la recolocación del hueso, y dejó escapar un grito de dolor para liberar tensiones. Bebió lo que quedaba de agua, vendó su brazo herido y se puso de nuevo la ropa. No faltaba mucho para llegar al final de esa ruta de la muerte, pero lo que iba a ralentizar su marcha sería aquel incidente en una de sus extremidades. Desesperado por alcanzar la puñetera cima, empezó a escalar como si su vida le fuera en ello, sin importarle mucho el dolor creciente de su brazo al forzarlo más de la cuenta. Notaba que se le iba la cabeza por la ausencia de oxígeno, al igual que pequeños hilillos de sangre descendían por las comisuras de sus fosas nasales, a medida que ascendía. Los últimos esfuerzos, casi sobrehumanos, fueron milagrosos: Había alcanzado la cima, ¡y casi diez minutos antes de finalizar el pacto! Jadeando del cansancio, se sentó unos segundos para reponerse, ya que coger aire era prácticamente imposible. La presencia de una cueva le hizo figurarse que era ahí donde se entablaría la reunión. Buscó entre el poco equipamiento que le quedaba, desenfundó su arma y penetró en el corazón del lugar. Una pequeña linterna adjuntada a la pistola le daba la suficiente luz para poder moverse en aquel lugar desconocido para él. Debieron de tomarle el pelo, pues allí no había nadie. Quedó se petrificado ante la presencia de aquellos pequeños ojos azules que, poco a poco, empezaron a mostrar su verdadera forma. Ante Ash apareció un ser amorfo, de color negro cual carbón, pelo blanco en forma de cono y poseedor de una enorme mandíbula roja. No era un humano, sino un Pokémon conocido como Darkrai, maestro de las pesadillas y la oscuridad. El tan sólo sonido de su voz hizo estremecer al humano.<p>

-Mis felicitaciones, mortal. Eres el único de los retadores que ha conseguido superar la prueba desde que decidí abrir este negocio.- le felicitó el Pokémon, algo raro en él.

-¿Tú…, tú eres quién me va a ayudar?- preguntó sin creérselo aún.

-¿Y a quién esperabas, a un simple humano? Sé por lo que estás aquí, y te aviso que nadie podrá ayudarte salvo yo, pero ahora hablemos de negocios, ya que te lo has ganado.- y acto seguido, una enorme silla negra fue creada a partir de materia oscura.-Siéntate.- imperó Darkrai, siendo obedecido por Ash.- Ahora, expón tus demandas. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Voy a ser breve: Quiero conocer el remedio para liberar al mundo de la oscuridad que le acosa. Mewtwo me dijo que había dos maneras de poder conseguirlo, ¿cuáles son?- quiso saber él, pero una enorme carcajada del Pokémon Siniestro le intimidó.-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡Esto es serio, joder!- se enfadó.

-Me da la sensación de que lo que buscas es algo más, pero tranquilo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora, cállate y observa.

Mediante el uso de materia oscura, Darkrai hizo aparecer una especie de objeto o reliquia. Ash visualizó la imagen de una pluma de colores brillantes y cálidos, aún sin comprender lo importante que iba a resultar dicho objeto.

-Esta es una pluma de Ho-oh, una de las Aves Legendarias y guardián de la luz. Cinco plumas de las suyas bastarían para generar suficiente energía para la Máquina de la Luz y hacer que el mundo vuelva a ser el de antes, sin ningún Pokémon Oscuro. Lamentándolo por ti, son bastante caras, y no las entrego así como así.- informó el negociador, haciendo desaparecer el holograma de la pluma.- Hay otro remedio más simple, pero igual de caro que el anterior.

-¡Me da igual! Dime que tengo que hacer, y yo lo haré.- se adelantó Ash, desafiando al Pokémon de tipo Siniestro.

-Mewtwo tenía razón, estás decidido a hacer lo que sea. Me gusta tu carácter, chaval. Está bien, te diré que es lo que puedes hacer al respecto.- calló durante unos momentos.- Verás, toda esta locura del Team Rocket me ha impedido poder salir y alimentarme de los miedos existentes en el mundo. Ahí es donde tú entras: Serás mi ayuda para captar la oscuridad necesaria, ya sea de humanos o Pokémon, para que yo me pueda alimentar. Es otra forma de poder reducir considerablemente el número de corazones corruptos, pero no es igual de efectiva que con las plumas de la luz. Te propongo un trato: Sé mi mensajero, capta la suficiente oscuridad para mí, y yo te daré lo que quieres. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, pero te advierto…, no es un simple trato verbal. En caso de fracaso, necesitaría un aval.- dijo Darkrai, con un tono de satisfacción en su voz.

-¿Cómo que un aval? Explícate mejor.- sugirió el moreno, sin comprender nada.

-Es sencillo: Tú me prestas algo que, en caso de que tú fracases en tu cometido, yo me quedaría con ello. Estoy en tu deber de advertirte de que no me ando con tonterías, pues el aval que te voy a pedir es una cosa muy seria. No tienes opción.

-¿De qué estaríamos hablando, exactamente?- empezó a preocuparse.

-Una cosa tan cara como la cura a todo este conflicto sólo tiene un precio. El trato es este: Ofréceme tu alma, y yo te otorgaré el poder necesario para almacenar la oscuridad en tu cuerpo, y para que así yo pueda alimentarme. Si cumples con unas determinadas condiciones, te liberaré de ese poder, y tendrás lo que deseas.

Aquello superaba la ficción. El único método de salvar al mundo era dejar su alma a cargo de aquel malvado e interesado Pokémon. Parece ser que Mewtwo tenía toda la razón, razonar con este tipo era una locura, ¡estaba hecho todo un mafioso! Tragó saliva a más no poder. Estaba a punto de solventar el problema más macabro y serio de su vida.

-Supongamos que acepto tu petición. Háblame entonces de ese poder.- re direccionó Ash la conversación.

-Al aceptar mi proposición, una especie de alter ego nacerá en ti, que será el encargado de almacenar toda esa oscuridad latente. Tu alma estará bajo mi protección, por lo que no podrás morir si actúas bajo la piel de esa nueva identidad. Otros efectos secundarios, como la fuerza sobrehumana y la absorción de oscuridad, estarán también presentes. La transformación afectará también a tus Pokémon, haciéndolos más fuertes que cualquier Pokémon Oscuro. Son todo ventajas. Esas nuevas habilidades te vendrán de perlas a la hora de realizar unas misiones que te encomendaré, si aceptas todo lo que ello conlleva, claro.- enumeró Darkrai.

-Si es posible, me gustaría pedirte otro favor sobre un tema totalmente diferente a este.- suplicó el Comandante.

-Háblame de ello, y veré como lo puedes compensar.

-Necesito que protejas a mi familia, y especialmente una persona, tanto ahora como si fallo en esta odisea, ¿podrás hacerlo?- quiso saber él.

-¿Qué aval me ofrecerías por este favor? Como me has caído bien, te lo dejaré en un precio muy bueno: Toda tu familia será protegida por la baratísima cantidad de un alma por año de protección, contando también la tuya.- informó divertido el Pokémon Legendario.

-Ofrezco el alma de todos y cada uno de mis Pokémon. Espero que sirva.- anunció Ash, con un semblante más que serio.

-Sirve y sobra. Trato hecho, amigo. Veo que se te da bien esto de negociar. Dime el nombre de tu protegido o protegida predilecta. - cerró Darkrai el pacto.

-Misty…, Misty Waterflower. - musitó Ash.

Frente a ellos dos, empezó a surgir un pergamino de color azabache con letras rojas y parpadeantes. Era el contrato legal para aquella negociación. Redactado ya todo detalle, el Pokémon mafioso empezó a leer.

-De una parte yo, Darkrai, entrego los poderes necesarios a Ash Ketchum, la otra parte interesada, nacida el 23 de Febrero hará ya veinticinco años, para profanar los poderes oscuros de cualquier ser viviente a día de hoy. A su vez, el interesado pone en juego su alma y las de sus más de cincuenta Pokémon, equivalentes a cinco plumas de Ho-oh y a más de cincuenta años de protección de su familia, en especial para la tercera involucrada, la señorita Misty Waterflower, nacida el 7 de Abril hará ya veinticinco años. Firme aquí el interesado mediante un pacto de sangre.- señaló Darkrai la zona a firmar.

Con la hoja del puñal sobre la palma de su mano, dejo escapar un gruñido de leve molestia ante aquel corte. Sentía como la sangre emanaba sin pausa alguna, deslizándose a gran velocidad y produciendo un dulce cosquilleo. Dejó la marca de su mano ensangrentada sobre la superficie de aquel pergamino y éste empezó a desvanecerse delante de sus narices, hasta que Darkrai obró la aparición de un espectro maligno y oscuro. Ash reconocía aquel abstracto semblante, ¡era el espíritu que se le apareció durante su pesadilla! La misma mandíbula triangular le sonreía de manera traviesa y el brillo de sus ojos como rubíes le intimidaba. Riéndose, tendió su oscura mano a aquel joven que había vendido su alma por el bien de la humanidad.

-La última frontera…, este es tu nuevo yo. Ahora, los dos seréis uno. Él representa la fuerza, y tú, el autocontrol, dos cualidades que juntas son prácticamente indestructibles. Mas, por otro lado, individualmente la una de la otra no valen nada, pero confío en que podréis apañároslas juntos, así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Cerramos el trato?- Interrogó Darkrai, con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

-…, hecho…- susurró, apretando fuertemente la mano de su ahora otra mitad.

La mínima toma de contacto sirvió para que aquella identidad oscura se revolucionase por completo, entrando de lleno en el cuerpo de Ash. La tenebrosidad de su cuerpo se desvaneció y empezó a penetrar en el interior del moreno, lo que provocó que varios movimientos bruscos e incontrolables de su cuerpo se manifestasen. Yaciendo en el suelo como un animal herido, el de Pueblo Paleta no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar gritos de agonía. Varios segundos habían pasado hasta que el eco de sus alaridos muriese, y lo primero que surgió en la mente de Darkrai fue un sentimiento de diversión y éxito. Frente a él se encontraba su mensajero, que con el único brillo de sus parpadeantes y penetrantes ojos rojizos inspirarían el temor entre el resto de los mortales.

* * *

><p>Considerada por la gran mayoría del mundo como la capital de Kanto, Ciudad Azafrán era, durante esa noche, la primera anfitriona de la reunión de todos los Líderes de Gimnasio. El reencuentro fue más que satisfactorio, y todos estallaron de alegría al volver a ver a sus viejos, y no tan viejos, compañeros. Aquella reunión batió una nueva marca de asistencia, ¡ni más ni menos que doce personas! Varios gimnasios, como el de Celeste y Canela, estaban representados por más de una persona. Las Hermanas Sensacionales formaban el grupo de Líderes de Pokémon acuáticos, mientras que el viejo Blaine y su joven nieta Zoe plasmaban el honor del fuego. No mucho sabían de aquella preciosidad de cabellos rubios y de mirada azul, salvo que su abuelo dirigió su entrenamiento, hecho que la elevaba mucho en el listón. Brock se encontraba allí en ausencia de su hermano, al igual que Sachiko, que se convertía por entonces en la representante legal de su gimnasio tras la larga ausencia de su padre, Koga, por la guerra contra los Rocket. Sentados ya todos, la reunión dio comienzo.<p>

-Bien, lo primero es daros la bienvenida a todos. Me alegra tanto como a vosotros la apertura de este encuentro, ¡y yo que creía que moriría antes de volver a vivir otra reunión de la nuestras!- se inició Blaine, haciendo reír a los asistentes.- Como todos sabréis, la Liga Añil Pokémon ha reabierto sus puertas, y nosotros somos los intermediarios entre los entrenadores y el Alto Mando. Mi compañero Gary, sentado a mi izquierda, rotará este documento en el que deberéis dejar constancia de que aceptáis los cargos que se os ofrece como Líderes de vuestros respectivos Gimnasios. En caso de que representéis a alguien ausente a dicho evento, no os preocupéis, pues podéis firmar por él o ella. El último que devuelva la hoja con todas las firmas, por favor.

El documento fue pasando por diferentes manos. Ajena a la situación y jugueteando con el bolígrafo, Misty se trasladó en el espacio y tiempo hacia el momento que deseaba evocar.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Abrió los ojos, y los primeros rostros que reconoció pertenecían a sus hermanas y Pikachu. Tumbada sobre una camilla del Centro Pokémon, no comprendía del todo porque estaba allí._

_-¿Misty, te encuentras bien? Gracias al cielo, ¡nos habías asustado!- exclamó su hermana Daisy al borde de un ataque._

_-No grites, Daisy. Lo que ahora necesita nuestra hermana es descansar.- sugirió Violet._

_¡Chicas…! Dejadlo estar, estoy bien, ¿vale? Tan sólo ha sido un mareo.- intervino Misty, algo asqueada con la actitud de sus hermanas._

_-Bueno, eso lo tendrá que dictaminar la Enfermera Joy.- participó por primera vez la otra de sus hermanas, Lily._

_-Veo que por fin has despertado, Misty.- se oyó decir a Joy, que había entrado en la sala.- No es nada grave, pero has sufrido un pequeño episodio de ansiedad. Lo único que debes hacer es relajarte. Desconecta una semanita de la tarea del Gimnasio, ¡y ya verás con que vitalidad regresas! Dime, ¿has vuelto a experimentar algún ataque depresivo, o ha sucedido algo durante los últimos días que te haya desestabilizado emocionalmente?- enumeró Joy todas aquellas preguntas necesarias para conseguir un diagnóstico._

_-No…, la verdad es que no.-falseó ella la información.- Será que no me acostumbro muy bien a esto de los antidepresivos, ¿sería mucha molestia pedir un poquito más de tranquilidad? Estoy algo cansada, y me siento un poco febril. Pikachu me hará compañía.- informó agotada, quedándose sola en la sala tras la marcha de Joy y de las Hermanas Sensacionales._

_La abrumadora mudez del lugar la volvió a incomodar. Con la sonrisa de aquel encantador roedor amarillo casi había olvidado sus problemas por completo. Mirando hacia los lados, visualizó un Poké Gear de color rojo, y fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente el porqué de su ingreso en el centro. Rabiosa e indignada, desbloqueó el sistema de seguridad de aquel cachivache, y volvió a sorprender otra vez. La foto de pantalla mostraba a un joven, de la misma edad que ella, con sus seis Pokémon, a saber: Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot y Espeon. Parecían felices, pese a ser ellos posibles víctimas en aquella guerra que se llevaba alargando durante dos lustros. En efecto, Misty comprendió que aquel era el Poké Gear de Ash. Debió de olvidársele la noche anterior a su partida, pensó ella. Ahora sí que había tocado fondo, al actuar como una cría y al desconfiar de Ash. Puede que él hubiese sido muchas cosas en el pasado, como un inmaduro, presumido y también algo egoísta, pero nunca haría algo que hiciese desconfiar a ninguno de sus amigos. No se podía cagarla tanto en tan poco tiempo, primero le juzgó mal, para ahora desconfiar de él. Se sentía estúpida, ¡pensar que había otra mujer…! La sola idea de que fuese verdad la mataba._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

><p>-¿Misty, Misty? ¡Despierta, y firma ya!- oyó decir a su hermana Daisy.<p>

Dio un pequeño bote sobre su silla, asustada y ensimismada. Un par de garabatos colaron como firma, y cedió el documento a su amigo Brock, sentado a la derecha de la pelirroja. Sin llegar a firmar este último, un grito femenino sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Sabrina, Líder de Pokémon psíquicos, entró en una especie de posesión demoniaca. Levitando a pocos metros del suelo, gritaba cosas inentendibles, empezó a sangrar por la nariz, sus ojos cogieron un color totalmente blanco y las venas de su cuello se marcaron de manera tan violenta que parecían que iban a estallar. Unos instantes después, calló al suelo inconsciente. El resto de Líderes la rodearon, preocupados por el ataque sufrido por la originaria de Ciudad Azafrán.

-¡Sabrina, menos mal! Ya nos temíamos lo peor, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Erika, aun sabiendo lógicamente cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejad que la chiquilla respire tranquila! ¡La vais a agobiar! ¡Ayudadme a levantarla! ¡Un vaso de agua, rápido!- ordenó Blaine de forma casi paternal, haciendo que los demás recostasen en una silla a la herida, mientras que ésta, con su mano temblorosa, bebía a pequeños sorbos el líquido.

-Sabrina, ¿Qué… qué has visto?- preguntó lenta y tranquilamente Misty, para no estresar a la psíquica.

-…, La oscuridad…, va a tomar forma. Algo terrible va a suceder. La luz y la oscuridad formarán un extraño equipo para combatir a la oscuridad.- explicó fatigada y bebiendo mucha agua, dejando a los demás sorprendidos ante las extrañas palabras.-El mundo se encuentra a un suspiro de su completa autodestrucción, y vivir o morir es, ahora mismo, para nosotros, una premonición fatídica de conocer. Miles de desgracias pueden sucederse una detrás de otra, y sólo un soldado que se convertirá en leyenda será el único con una oportunidad de purificar y proteger nuestras almas. Nuestro salvador tiene un nombre: Ash Ketchum. Él tiene la respuesta a todo este sufrimiento innecesario.- finalizó Sabrina aquellos acongojantes versos.

El temor y la angustia empezaron a contagiar al resto de Líderes. Las palabras de Sabrina habían sido tétricas, como un verso satánico. Sus poderes psíquicos no habían fallado nunca, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que fuese esa la primera vez? ¿Y si no lo era? La incertidumbre sustituyó de manera instantánea al miedo y al malestar. Si su compañera estaba en lo cierto, sólo les tocaba esperar impotentemente a ver los resultados. A partir de ese mismo momento, toda la humanidad y los Pokémon dependían de Ash, un simple chiquillo que aspiraba a ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo, la cuestión es, ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabía, ni tan siquiera él mismo era consciente de la importancia que alcanzaría en un futuro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ash…, no sé qué andas tramando…, pero ten mucho cuidado. Hazlo por mí…- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, Misty, asustada por aquel mal augurio.

* * *

><p>Postrado a los pies de Darkrai, allí yacía, arrodillado e inmóvil. Vestía una larga túnica negra con capucha acaba en pico de águila. Levantó la vista pacientemente del suelo, hasta poder verse por completo su nuevo rostro. Ash, o lo que quedase de él, parecía ser algo más alto, un par de centímetros tan sólo, y más pálido. Su mandíbula se mostraba algo más desarrollada y fuerte, luciendo unos afilados pero resistentes colmillos. Por último, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese nuevo cambio estaba en sus ojos, de un rojo parpadeante con pupilas verticales y finísimas, cual serpiente. El Pokémon de tipo Siniestro permanecía inmóvil y lleno de júbilo.<p>

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Maestro?- pronunció aquel nuevo ser, de voz distorsionada como un espíritu.

-Lo primero de todo será darte un nuevo nombre. A partir de hoy, serás conocido como…, _El Guerrero Fantasma_, ¿te agrada mi elección?- le preguntó el oscuro.

-Mucho, Maestro, ahora dígame, ¿cuáles son mis deberes?- quiso conocer aquella respuesta, casi como si fuese una máquina.

Aquella noche de Junio, un nuevo ser había nacido. Siendo una fusión de un ser humano y un espíritu del más allá, era portador de la mayor de las simbiosis: Nuevas habilidades, contando la inmortalidad parcial, le eran otorgadas a cambio de un cuerpo. El Guerrero Fantasma sonrió, mostrando aquella fuerte mandíbula blanca y depredadora. Tras miles de años oculto del mundo real, ahora le tocaba a él el momento de divertirse. Su habilidad como cazador de la oscuridad y su interés por la sangre humana lo reclamaban. El deseo de Ash sería llevado a cabo con la ayuda de su nuevo compañero: Muy pronto saborearía la venganza.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo IV<em>

**Et... Voilà! Este Capítulo apuntará maneras a la hora de seguir con la historia. Espero que os haya gustado. A continuación, los personajes de hoy:**

Personajes (Fichas 13-16)

13) Jimmy (Gold en el Manga y videojuegos)

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,80 metros.

Ocupación: Ranger Pokémon, especializado en rescate y tratamiento de emergencia.

Historia: Originario de Pueblo Primavera, Jimmy ha dedicado sus más de cinco años de experiencia para ayudar a los Pokémon presas de bandidos y/o cazadores furtivos sin escrúpulos. Junto con su amiga, y más que eso, Marina, los dos ingresaron en la ARJ (Academia Ranger de Jhoto). El profundo cariño que siente por estas criaturas le infunde el suficiente valor como para morir por ellas, haciendo gran honor a su trabajo y a su belleza como persona. Es un hombre de acción, pero eso no le impide darle a la mollera en casos de necesidad. Con los años, se fue haciendo amigo de Misty y compañía, debido a sus amistades en común. Es conocido por todos como un joven alegre, incapaz de matar a una mosca y muy buen amigo de sus amigos. A su vez, se conoce también su famosa amistad-rivalidad con Kamon.

14) Marina (Crystal en el Manga y videojuego "Pokémon Edición Cristal)

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,66 metros.

Ocupación: Ranger Pokémon, especializada en enseñanza especial sobre el Mundo Pokémon.

Historia: Originaria también de Pueblo Primavera, esta muchacha de cabellos azules ha juntado su conocimiento y cariño por los Pokémon a sus ganas de querer mejorar tanto su mundo como el de estos seres. Junto con su amigo, o novio mejor dicho, Jimmy, ingresan en la ARJ y cada uno se licencia en la especialidad deseada. Su objetivo va destinado a la enseñanza de los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, y generalmente a los nuevos fichajes de la Academia. Es admirada, laboralmente hablando, por su perseverancia y por sus buenas explicaciones y por su buen humor, cariño y empatía hacia los demás, socialmente hablando. Con los años, se fue haciendo amigo de Misty y compañía, debido a sus amistades en común.

15) Lyra (Crystal en el Manga, Personaje femenino jugable en Pokémon HG y SS)

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,67 metros.

Ocupación: Investigadora Pokémon.

Historia: Originaria también de Pueblo Primavera, esta joven de carácter dulce y generoso no vio posible su deseo de participar en la Liga Pokémon de Jhoto. Con los años, se interesó por el estudio intensivo de los Pokémon, y es por eso que decidió convertirse en Investigadora Pokémon. Actualmente, es muy conocida en su región de origen por ser una de las ayudantes más trabajadoras y exitosas del Profesor Elm, con el cual trabaja codo con codo en la búsqueda de la cura contra los Pokémon Oscuros. Miles de jóvenes admiran su belleza y su buen corazón, realmente de oro. Con los años, se fue haciendo amigo de Misty y compañía, debido a sus amistades en común. Está enamorada de Kamon.

16) Max

Edad: 19 años.

Altura: 1,72 metros.

Ocupación: Investigador Pokémon.

Historia: Hermano menor de Aura. A pesar de su jovencísima edad, este muchacho ha sido capaz de llegar a ser un gran Investigador Pokémon, siendo el mejor ayudante del Profesor Birch. Además de eso, suele trabajar también con grandes celebridades como el Profesor Oak y sus ayudantes en la Máquina de la Luz. El simple hecho de ser un teórico no le ha frenado en su intención de ser un gran entrenador, más bien todo lo contrario. Por eso es tan respetado por todos, es un muchacho con una mente prodigiosa y capaz de redactar numerosas estrategias Pokémon, además de ser un magnífico entrenador. Todos tienen puestos en él grandes expectativas de futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el capítulo V, ¡disfrutad de este capítulo hasta entonces! Además, quiero añadir una cosa: Lamento mucho si algún lector se confunde con los nombres de los personajes, y seguramente más de uno se haga alguna pregunta como: ¿Cómo pueden dos chicas interpretar el mismo papel en el Manga? Sencillo, del Manga al Anime hay un largo camino. Si alguno de los lectores tiene problemas con conocer a los personajes, le recomiendo que visite la Pagina "Wikidex", que soluciona muchas dudas, y si por el contrario estoy ofendiendo a los fanáticos a la hora de poner en duda sus conocimentos, mil disculpas. No es mi intención. Nos vemos pronto!<strong>


	5. 05 Travesía Oscura

**Buenas noches a todos. Me he dado el capricho de subir ya el Capítulo V, puesto que mañana gozo de un día libre. Este capítulo puede resultar un poco pesado al final, pero os prometo que el siguiente tendrá toda la acción que este no ha tenido. Me aseguraré de que no arrepintáis de leer el capítulo VI, pero de momento, toca leer este. Disfrutadlo, que es un capítulo con muchas, pero que muchas, sorpresas.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo V: Travesía Oscura<em>

El nuevo Ash esperaba inmóvil órdenes por parte de su maestro. Varios minutos de meditación sirvieron para que Darkrai pudiese redactar mentalmente una atareada agenda para su nuevo lacayo. Mientras esperaba a que su benefactor le dirigiese alguna palabra, aprovechó para conocer mejor a su nuevo yo. Sus músculos estaban mucho más hinchados y duros, sus greñas negras habían un par de centímetros, se notaba más pesado y había crecido hasta superar el metro noventa de estatura. Todas aquellas nuevas cualidades físicas, añadidas a su palidez adquirida, le daban un toque gótico y duro. Rompiendo aquel silencio que los separaba, habló el Pokémon de tipos Siniestro.

-Bien, bien, mi joven y fiel guerrero, tu hora de mostrar tus nuevos dones ha llegado, ¿te gustaría conocer algo más de las peripecias que llevarán tu nombre?- le preguntó Darkrai.

-Sí, señor. Infórmeme sobre los planes que tiene en mente.- respondió servicialmente El Guerrero Fantasma.

-Como acordamos, deberás captar toda la materia oscura que se te brinde, y otorgármela. La primera regla es la siguiente: Sólo podrás entregarme dicho beneficio cuando estés bajo el amparo de la noche, y nunca por el día. Libera tu poder mirando a la luna, y esta llegará hasta mí, independientemente de donde te encuentres, ¿ha quedado claro?- quedó aliviado al ver a su subordinado asentir.- Seis misiones tendrás que cumplir para que recibas tu tan imprescindible deseo. Deberás viajar por lo ancho y alto de las regiones captando almas y pensamientos oscuros, y también podrás disfrutar en tu búsqueda de importantes miembros del Team Rocket, que es lo que deseas. Tienes dos meses para cumplir con tu cometido, creo que es suficiente tiempo. Poderosos Pokémon han sido manipulados por la oscuridad, y en esta lista figuran su emplazamiento, la organización encargada y el jefe de turno.- le tendió el Pokémon un pergamino negro.

Ash posó su vista en toda aquella información que le había sido brindada hacía sólo unos segundos. A simple vista parecía que iba a ser un juego de niños, pero pronto dedujo que eso no sería así. En aquel papel áspero y oscuro, se encontraban registrados varios nombres que él mismo escuchó en el pasado. Sin duda alguna, eran seres muy peliagudos que no se andaban con chiquitas. Leyó poquito a poco el contenido del documento:

_Guarida del Aqua Rocket_

_Localización: Sur de Ciudad Colosalia, Hoenn._

_Pokémon Oscuro: Kyogre._

_Líder del movimiento: Protón._

_Informe: Desde hace varios años, esta subdivisión del Ejército Rocket aprovecha el increíble poder de Kyogre para alterar el estado de la mar, atrayendo más Pokémon acuáticos hacia su guarida para así aumentar su ejército. Protón, uno de los sietes miembros de confianza de la organización, aún es joven, inexperto y un tanto débil, pero se aferra como un animal a una montaña a medio erosionar. Como el resto de sus compañeros, usa Pokémon artificiales, moda patentada por la organización desde hace tan sólo un par de años._

_Guarida del Terra Rocket_

_Localización: Norte de Ciudad Malvalona, Hoenn_

_Pokémon Oscuro: Groudon_

_Líder del movimiento: Petrel._

_Informe: Los guardianes del Groudon Oscuro han sabido sacar partido a la habilidad de Groudon. La sequía interminable en algunas zonas de Hoenn es usada de forma ruin por los Rocket para vender agua a los más pobres por precios de escándalo. Los continuos terremotos se han llevado consigo miles de vidas, y el continuo solazo mata cada día a treinta personas por un golpe de calor. Petrel, el encargado de este grupo, es un hueso duro de roer. El uso de Pokémon artificiales hace a este patético ser un tipo que puede complicar cualquier plan bien estudiado._

_Guarida del Team Caelum_

_Localización: Cielos de Hoenn._

_Pokémon Oscuro: Rayquaza._

_Líder del movimiento: Juno._

_Informe: Mediante el uso de una plataforma que sobrevuela los cielos, resulta algo difícil para un hombre corriente entrar sin ser descubierto. Numerosos cambios de guardia y experimentados guerreros Rocket la hacen aún más temerosa. Juno es fría y cortante como el viento, característica que tanto gusta a sus jefes. Su deber como guardiana del dragón es provocar al Pokémon para que arrase ciudades y así asustar al populacho para que paguen a tiempo sus inflados impuestos, matando en el acto a todo aquel que se niegue. Curtida entrenadora, puede utilizar, o bien no, Pokémon artificiales._

_Guarida del Team Fulgur_

_Localización: Escondite de Pueblo Caoba, Jhoto._

_Pokémon Oscuro: Raikou._

_Líder del movimiento: Atila._

_Informe: Poseyendo el nombre de un desalmado guerrero huno, Atila es implacable a la hora de hacer su trabajo: Machacar a sus rivales a punta de violencia. El control que tiene sobre Raikou le permite aprovecharse de la electricidad de Pueblo Caoba. Sus ciudadanos, asustados frente a su feroz carácter, pagan sin rechistar las exageradas tasas del consumo de dicho bien. Es temido también por sus bárbaros y útiles métodos de tortura, de los cuales no excluye ni a sus propios hombres. Confiado y testarudo, demuestra su agresividad en el más inocente de los combates Pokémon._

_Guarida del Tempus Rocket_

_Localización: Encinar al este de Pueblo Azalea, Jhoto._

_Pokémon Oscuro: Celebi._

_Líder del movimiento: Atenea._

_Informe: Dentro de la jerarquía de Ejecutivos Rocket, esta mujer de cabellos rojizos ostenta el segundo puesto. Seria, con malhumor y muchos años de experiencia, se las conoce todas. Está instalada en Jhoto y utiliza los poderes de Celebi para frenar el tiempo y así poder desvalijar cualquier propiedad privada, ya sea para robar Pokémon o cosas más materiales. Sigue dándole vueltas y estudiando la explotación del poder máximo de dicho guardián del encimar, para poder así viajar así a través del tiempo y cumplir los deseos de sus superiores. Un poder como ese no ha debido caer en sus manos, ya que su primer deseo es alterar el tiempo en su beneficio._

_Guarida del Igneus Rocket_

_Localización: Isla Canela, Kanto._

_Pokémon Oscuros: Heatran y Moltres._

_Líder del movimiento: Atlas._

_Informe: El jefazo de todos los Ejecutivos Rocket…, frío, calculador y portador de una mente privilegiada, está al mando de todos los diabólicos planes que benefician a la organización, ¡y que tanto llenan sus bolsillos! No tiene necesidad de ser tan violento como Atila ni tan paranoico como Atenea. Corren rumores de que él fue quien diseñó a los Pokémon artificiales, consiguió crear vacunas de evolución Pokémon acelerada, e incluso estudia métodos para fusionar Pokémon y hacerlos casi inmortales gracias a la auto regeneración celular. Todas esas hazañas, propias de una mente enferma y esquizofrénica que juega a ser Dios, han conseguido que todo el planeta y su organización le llamen normalmente "El Doctor Muerte". Tiene a su disposición un montón de escoltas como protección. Nadie puede imaginar que ideas le rondan por ese cerebro inhumano y caótico. Tiene la pobre idea de creer que es inmortal._

Aquel último nombre le revolvió las tripas, ¡al final aquello iba a resultar muy divertido! Sería un tanto irónico acabar con la vida del Doctor Muerte, aquel que se cree eterno como el tiempo por el simple hecho de salir airoso de los conflictos que le acosan. Con aquella extraña sonrisa de pronunciados dientes, el ahora siniestro moreno clavó su mirada en la de su mentor, aceptando las labores que este mismo le había encomendado.

-Considérelo hecho, Maestro Darkrai. Partiré de inmediato hacia Ciudad Colosalia, y liberaré con mi poder al dios de los mares.- comunicó decidido el esclavo de la oscuridad.

-Márchate pues. Confío en ti, no me decepciones…- le ordenó el Pokémon.- Ash, espera un momento.- y el moreno se volteó.- No te confíes demasiado con tu nuevo poder. A medida que se vaya acortando el periodo concedido, notarás ciertos…, desequilibrios, por así llamarlo, en tu organismo. Los poderes aparecerán y se esfumaran como si nada, y tu cuerpo envejecerá de forma acelerada, hasta quedarte sin vida si pasa más de un bimestre. Si fallas, todo lo tuyo será mio, ¡para siempre!- hizo saber Darkrai, frunciendo su ceño.

Con su orgullo creciendo tan rápido, El Guerrero Fantasma apenas hizo caso a la advertencia de aquel ser sin escrúpulo alguno. Fuera ya de aquella cueva asfixiante, echó un pequeño vistazo al infinito abismo que se encontraba a sus pies. Antes se le hubiese creado una espiral de pavor en el cuerpo, pero en ese instante no había miedo alguno. Una divertida y loca sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante, y se dejó caer al vacío. Descendiendo a gran velocidad, notaba como el viento le daba de lleno en la cara. Su grado de visión era cada vez más turbio, tan sólo veía manchas grises moverse sin control. A medida que caía en picado, se le ocurrió la suicida idea de probar aquel don de la inmortalidad, y dirigió su cuerpo hacia una enorme roca, como si él mismo fuese a la vez marioneta y marionetista. El golpe fue seco y brutal. Aquella dura estructura se desintegró en mil pedazos, provocándole tan sólo un par de heridas que sanaron al instante, ¡increíble, era cierto que poseía el don de la vida eterna! Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un grito de excitación.

-¡ME SIEEEEEEENTO DIOOOOOOOS! ¡YAAAAAAAAHOOOOO! -grito a pleno pulmón, aún sin creerse que él había hecho eso.

Realizaba piruetas y volteretas como un mono de feria a cada vez menos distancia de la enorme masa de agua que había al fondo del viaje. Sentía el mismo chispazo de auto superación que padecía un culturista en su primer torneo de halterofilia, o de un psíquico que doblaba por primera vez una cuchara. La visión del mundo que tanto había echado de menos apareció frente a sus narices. Aquel inmenso mar suponía el fin de su diversión, pero se le ocurría otra brillante argucia. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una Poké Ball, y liberó al Pokémon que habitaba dentro de ella.

-¡Vamos, Pidgeot! ¡Muéstrame tu nuevo aspecto!- imperó Ash, deseoso de ver cuál era la metamorfosis sufrida por su Pokémon ave.

Un haz de luz negro eclosionó de la esfera, dejando respirar a aquel enorme pájaro, que no dudó en soltar un graznido, más propio de un cuervo que de un pichón. La fisionomía del Pokémon de Ash era muy diferente a la anterior: Su tez era prácticamente negra y azul, como su pico, medía por lo menos dos metros y sus alas lucían más fuertes y enderezadas, pero un tanto zarrapastrosas, desgastadas y llenas de agujeros. Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, sin pupilas, y su larga melena ahora mostraba una gama de colores grises y azules. La versión más oscura de Pidgeot inspiraba terror y un inmenso respecto. Subido a lomos de aquel ser, el Comandante surcaba al ras aquel tranquilo mar de Sinnoh, con el brillo de la luna protegiéndole. Aquella era la primera de muchas noches en las que velaría por la humanidad, cargando con el peso del bien sobre sus hombros. Volvería a Hoenn después de muchos años, pero esta vez no estaría acompañado ante el peligro. Lucharía solo, enfrentándose a mayores peligros que en cualquier año bélico.

* * *

><p>No se acostumbraba a permanecer oculto en aquella enorme casa. Exceptuando al servicio del hogar, la mayoría de las veces se sentía muy solo. Se pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su despacho, bebiendo whiskey, fumando puros y escuchando largas sinfonías de ópera. En su mano portaba un Revólver, concretamente un LeMat de calibre 36, bastante antiguo, con una capacidad de nueve cartuchos. Aquella era verdaderamente una reliquia por la que muchos amantes de las armas de fuego pagarían una millonada. Con aquella arma de fuego descansando sobre su mano, la idea del suicidio le rondaba cada vez más la cabeza. Sin saber si era consciente de tal acto, retrocedió el martillo hasta el tope y un chasquido le confirmó que el arma estaba amartillada. El barrilete empezó a girar, alineando la recámara con la munición a proyectar. Abrió su boca lenta y tranquilamente, donde se llevó el cañón del arma. Deslizó suavemente su dedo índice sobre aquel antiguo gatillo, y suspiró entristecido. Lo iba a hacer, estaba a punto de arrebatarse la vida allí, en su hogar, le daba igual las consecuencias. El sonido ascendente de su teléfono móvil le arrebató la oportunidad de cometer tal acción. Reconoció el número de su socio, el viejo Coronel Steelix, y descolgó el aparato.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, abuelo?- preguntó el solitario, con la voz entrecortada por la locura que estuvo a punto de realizar segundos antes.

-Escucha…, estoy ingresado en el Hospital de Ciudad Verde…- susurró con voz débil, tosiendo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo que estás ingresado? ¡Vamos a ver, vamos a ver! Explícamelo paso a paso, ¿qué ha sucedido?- quiso saber su socio, preocupado ante la posible pérdida de su viejo amigo.

-Sucedió hace un par de días…, iba de camino hacia tu casa cuando…, me asaltaron y apalearon esos cabrones del Team Rocket. Al parecer, andaban buscándote, ¡he salido vivo de milagro! Me dieron tal cantidad de golpes que debería estar muerto, pero increíblemente puedo seguir dando más guerra, ¡mala hierba nunca muere, y sino que nos lo digan a nosotros!- musitó entre dientes, recuperando su perdido sentido del humor.

-¿Pero… te enteraste bien de que era lo que querían? Algo habrás oído.- se preocupó por la posibilidad de ser buscado a estas alturas.

-A decir verdad… ¡sí, algo hay! Están como locos por encontrar los planos originales de la Máquina Oscura, ya que fuiste tú el que la creo. Utilizando tu prototipo, comenzaran a diseñar una nueva y más peligrosa que la anterior, ¡a saber que estarán tramando esos canallas!- informó el Coronel.

-¿Y cómo podrán mejorarla, casi concluida ya esta película? Hasta yo me suelo sorprender de lo que son capaces de hacer por un poco de poder y de autoestima, ¡me ponen enfermo!- se quejó el Señor de la Guerra.

-No lo sé, pero tú aún puedes hacer algo. Piensa como ellos, como lo hacías en el pasado, y así se te abrirán miles de puertas en este laberinto sin visibilidad. Tengo que dejarte, la enfermera me ha recomendado descansar. Tenme preparado un cubierto más sobre la mesa, porque iré a visitarte en cuanto me den el alta, ¡sabrá Dios cuando será eso…!- y su voz se perdió en el auricular.

Dejó descansar el aparato sobre su amplio escritorio. Se mostraba inquieto, y no se esforzó en desmentirlo. Sus más de diez años de escondite casi se ven truncados en un santiamén. De no llegar a ser por la paliza que el Team Rocket le había proporcionado a su viejo amigo de la infancia, no lo habría contado. Estaba harto de esconderse, pero su cabeza valía demasiado como para andar con ella bien alta por la calle, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. La única manera de volver a pisar aquel mundo en el que había crecido es que cambiase por completo. Se vio reflejado en un pequeño espejo y apenas se reconoció, lleno de arrugas, pálido como un vampiro y con aquel cabello parcialmente plateado. Era viejo, incluso más que la edad que tenía. Encendiendo otro puro y disfrutando de su sabor, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una pequeña llave que habría un cajón de aquel enorme mesa de trabajo. A su derecha, giró dos veces aquella llave en el sentido en las agujas del reloj, y el mecanismo se abrió. De su interior halló algo que debió quemar antaño. Unos bocetos perfectamente detallados y antiguos de la famosa Máquina Oscura torturaban a aquel hombre. Nunca dejaría de arrepentirse, ¡maldito el día en que se le ocurrió pensar en aquel experimento! Iba en contra de la naturaleza controlar artificialmente a cualquier organismo viviente. Aquel era el mayor de muchos errores recopilados en su larga lista.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde era muy especial. Siguiendo el consejo que la Enfermera Joy le dio en su visita por el Hospital, Misty propuso a sus numerosos amigos una enorme y suculenta comilona, numerosas horas de risas y juegos y acabar la noche con una acampada, donde contarían historias de terror y cosas por el estilo. Aquel lugar era muy especial para ella, y esperaba que también lo fuera para Ash. La de Ciudad Celeste se decidió llevarles a aquel lago donde el moreno y ella se conocieron, y no de muy buenas formas precisamente. Era un lugar bucólico y pastoril, lleno de amplios y vivos prados y un enorme lago donde se podía pescar o simplemente refrescarse un poco. Aquel día, nuevos amigos habían llegado a la región de Kanto, se trataban de Brendan, procedente de Hoenn, hijo del Profesor Birch y amigo de Aura, y de Leon y Barry, provenientes de Sinnoh y amigos de Maya. Lamentablemente, todos supusieron que no algunos de sus amigos faltarían a dicha reunión, y es que, aparte de Ash, no sabían nada de Gary, Hana, Kamon ni Ritchie, sobretodo de este último. Sobre varios manteles de cuadraditos rojos y blancos varios cuencos con suficiente comida para las doce personas asistentes esperaban impacientemente a que alguien la hincara el diente. Cada uno tenía su propio menú, pues todo tipo de comidas, bebidas, frutas y postres había por elegir. Curiosamente, el grupo estaba formado por cuatro tríos, uno por cada región, si se contara a Tracey como originario de Kanto. La comida fluía notablemente, del mismo modo que lo hacían las conversaciones.<p>

-¡Está todo delicioso! Menudos chefs estáis hechos.- dijo Brendan, felicitando a Brock y a Misty por sus grandes dotes culinarios.-Me ha agradado mucho la idea de que me presentases a tus amigos de Kanto, Aura, ¡hay que ver que bonitos paisajes tenéis aquí, y la paciencia que debéis de tener para aguantar a esta pesada!- bromeó por primera vez el chico, riéndose y señalando a Aura.

-¡Cállate, idiota! A buena hora se me ocurrió invitarte.- vociferó la periodista, cruzándose de brazos indignada, cosa que hizo reír a los demás.

-¡Hay que ver como sois! Da igual de donde seamos cada uno, parece ser que el concepto de los amigos rabiosos es igual en todas nuestra regiones, ¿verdad que sí, Misty?- volteó a mirarla el Criador y Doctor Pokémon, ganándose un asentimiento divertido de la pelirroja.- Bien, Brendan, coméntanos, ¿qué te trae por los confines de Kanto, además de ponerte morado con estas delicatesen?- preguntó curioso mientras se servía un poco más de agua.

-¿Pues qué va a ser, Brock? ¡La Liga Añil, menuda pregunta! Pienso derrotar al Alto Mando y proclamarme como el primer Campeón desde hace años, ¡no hay nadie que pueda vencerme!- anunció a viva el de Hoenn, reajustándose su gorro blanco.

-¡Para el carro, Brendan! Para conseguir todo eso antes tendrás que derrotarme a mí, ¿o ya te has olvidado de nuestra pelea en la Liga Pokémon? ¡Fue un empate técnico! Pero no vas a tener la misma suerte esta vez.- le interrumpió Leon.

-¡Chicos, tranquilizaos! Estoy seguro de que los dos lo haréis muy bien, pero siento daros esta terrible noticia, y es que ninguno de vosotros va a llegar a la final, ¿y sabéis por qué?- dijo Barry, viendo como sus compañeros movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro en seña de negación.- ¡Porque lo haré yo!- se emocionó el rubio, portando fuertemente una Poké Ball en su mano derecha.

-Ha causado furor esto de la reapertura de Liga Añil, madre mía, ¿alguien más de aquí tiene también la intención de llevarse considerable mérito?- quiso saber Maya, quedándose patidifusa como algunos de sus compañeros al ver tantas manos levantadas.- ¿TANTOS?- chilló, al ver las manos de Jimmy, Marina, Lyra y Max levantadas, contando también a los otros tres.

-Eso si descontamos a Ash, obviamente, Hana y Kamon. Posiblemente también se inscriban Gary y Ritchie. La conclusión es que esta Liga Pokémon va a ser épica. Me gustaría ver como habéis evolucionado todos vosotros, y también los que no están presentes.- alegó Misty, al recordar la fama de Ash por convertirse en el mejor Entrenador Pokémon del Mundo.

-Pues al final parece ser que esto va a estar mucho más interesante de lo que me figuraba. Os deseo mucha suerte a todos, ¡y que el mejor de todo nuestro círculo de amistades vea cumplido su sueño!- transmitió el ayudante del Profesor aquel agradecido comentario.

-Chicos, ¿podríais atenderme todos un momento, por favor?- sugirió Brock feliz, dando unos golpecitos a su vaso con una cuchara. Todos callaron al instante.- Me hubiera gustado muchísimo dar esta noticia con mi mejor amigo presente… ¡pero qué digo amigo, mi hermano! Pero, al igual que todos vosotros, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo volverá Ash. La mayoría de vosotros sois grandes amigos desde hace innumerable tiempo, y en cuanto a los demás, no os conozco demasiado, ¡pero tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor! Todos vosotros sois mi familia, y siempre estaréis presentes en mi vida, por muchas cosas malas que pueda llegar, ¡ay, que me emociono yo solo…!- sollozó cómicamente, acto que derivó en muchas risas y sonrisas de sus amigos.- Está bien, me pongo serio, el caso es, amigos míos… ¡Que yo, Brock, el Gran Soltero de Oro, tengo novia desde hace dos años, y la voy a proponer matrimonio!- la sorpresa dejó a todos sin respiración durante unos segundos.-¿Chicos…, chicos…, estáis bien…? Os habéis quedado de piedra…

-… ¡ENHORABUENA, BROCK! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos al unísono, para después levantarse de sus respectivos sitios y conmemorar al pretendiente con abrazos y muestras de cariño.-¿Y QUIÉN ES? ¿DE DÓNDE ES? ¿ES GUAPA? ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENE? ¿DESDE CUANDO LLEVÁIS VIENDOOS? ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE NADA ANTES?- fueron muchas las preguntas realizadas a Brock, que se quedaba sin aire por el corrillo formado alrededor suyo.

-¡CHICOS, CHICOS, CHICOS!- gritó el de Ciudad Plateada, gesticulando con sus manos silencio.-De momento es lo único que os puedo decir. Muchos de vosotros la conocéis de sobra, por no decir todos. La conoceréis dentro de unos cinco o seis meses. Está de viaje en Sinnoh por un asunto personal y profesional, pero no os preocupéis, ¡porque os prometo que en cuanto sus pequeños y suaves piececitos pisen Kanto, os la presentaré a todos y cada uno de vosotros!- prometió Brock todo colorado, pensando tan sólo en aquellos delicados pies de su amada.

Aquellas palabras fueron convincentes para ellos, y por última vez le dieron un abrazo colectivo al mayor del grupo. Con un motivo más por el que celebrar algo, todos comieron, bebieron, cantaron y bromearon felices los unos con los otros…, juntos como una gran familia. Seguido de eso, horas después, llegó la tarde. Realmente, aquella tarde fue muy constructiva. Cada uno era feliz con su pasatiempo, ya fuese echar una siesta, bañarse en aquel lago de enormes dimensiones, leer, jugar a la pelota o simplemente jugar con los Pokémon. Cuando uno realmente se lo pasa tan bien, el tiempo parece que hasta vuela, pero eso no es algo triste. El tiempo pasa, pero los buenos recuerdos permanecen siempre, pese a las adversidades. Un nuevo atardecer moría, y ya casi era hora de cenar. Apoyando su espalda, bien ejercitada por la natación, contra un árbol, Misty contemplaba como fijamente aquel precioso lago se teñía de un color anaranjado, efecto conseguido por el Sol. Se encontraba dubitativa, pensando, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía…, tan insignificante e inútil…? No prosperaba como persona. Ash era reconocido como un sex symbol y como un referente a seguir por las futuras generaciones, al igual que sería reconocido algún día como el mejor Maestro Pokémon del Mundo, Gary y Tracey eran famosos y respetados científicos, y Brock era uno de los mejores Doctores Pokémon del mundo, ¡y se iba a casar con la mujer de sus sueños! Todos sus amigos avanzaban, y tenían claros sus objetivos en la vida…, todos menos ella. Cierto era que ser Subinspectora del Cuerpo de Policía la llenaba, y que había sido premiada tanto con numerosos títulos en su trabajo como con desgracias, pero todo aquello se lo llevaba el viento a medida que pasaban los años. Sólo sería recordada por ser la mejor Líder de Gimnasio de Pokémon de Agua, pero nada más, y eso la dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Nunca recordó que aquel lugar fuera tan bonito. Con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar, la pelirroja dejó escapar una nostálgica sonrisa. Poco a poco, sin saber porque, empezó a trasladarse mentalmente en el tiempo, específicamente quince largos años atrás en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_El ejercicio de la pesca era así: O te llenabas de paciencia o ya podías dedicarte a otra cosa. Sentada sobre una roca, una hermosa jovencita de diez años de edad, caracterizada por su cabello corto anaranjado y sus preciosos ojos azules, esperaba que fuese su día de suerte. Al ver que el anzuelo de su caña se hundía en el fondo del lago, su cara fue de asombro, ¡con que fuerza tiraba aquel Pokémon de la caña, podía ser hasta un enorme Gyarados! Sonriente de oreja a oreja, se levantó para hacer mejor uso de sus fuerzas._

_-¡Oh, vaya, han picado! ¡Y por lo que pesa debe de ser un pez bien gordo!- se dijo a sí misma, eufórica._

_Tiró y tiró hasta que el agua la salpicó un poquito, con su presa ya fuera de su hábitat. La sonrisa fue borrándose de su cara a medida que veía caer al "pez", y acabó de nuevo en su anterior asombro. No había pescado ni un triste Magikarp, era tan sólo un muchacho moreno, de su misma edad seguramente, pero algo más bajito que ella, y que sin duda alguna tenía toda la pinta de ser un novato a la hora de entrenar Pokémon._

_-¡Sólo es un niño!- se quejó ella de mala gana, mientras tiraba su caña y se acercaba a él, pero una cosita pequeña y amarilla la cambió el humor.- ¡Ay! Un Pokémon, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, preocupada por su estado._

_-Sí, estoy bien…- informó Ash, sonriente y calado hasta los huesos._

_-¡No me refería a ti!- gritó la chica, de nombre Misty, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ash se borrase completamente.-¿Has visto lo que le has hecho al pobrecito? ¿Aún respira?- se llevó su mano al pecho, angustiada por las heridas de Pikachu._

_-Pues…, eh…, eso creo…- no supo responder el recién encaminado entrenador._

_-¡No te quedes ahí sentado! ¡Necesita un médico! Hay un centro médico, no muy lejos de aquí, ¿a qué esperas para llevarlo?- advirtió la pelirroja, mientras que aquel extraño se levantaba del suelo. En efecto, superaba a aquel chaval en poco menos de media cabeza de altura._

_-¿Te refieres a un hospital?- seguía sin entender. Todo aquello era nuevo para él._

_-Sí. Para Pokémon.- dijo Misty brevemente, y algo enfadada ante el trato del niño a su Pokémon._

_-¿Puedes…, decirme por dónde tengo que ir? -intentó sonar lo más amable posible._

_-Por allí.- le señaló ella un camino con numerosos y frondoso árboles, que llevaban a Ciudad Verde._

_Varios graznidos furiosos captaron la atención de ambos. A pocos metros de distancia, aquellos malhumorados Spearow que mantuvieron una pequeña trifulca con Ash descendían en picado de manera muy agresiva. El típico canguelo de entrenador novato se apoderó del joven, que no paraba quieto._

_-¡Ahí vuelven, corre!- gritó asustado Ash, que vio su salvación en una bicicleta, de color naranja y muy bien cuidada, casi nueva._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- cuestionó la muchacha, impactada y sin entender nada._

_-¡La tomo prestada!- y empezó a pedalear, yéndole la vida en ello, dejando a Misty atrás._

_-¡Pero, oye… esa es mi bici!- rechistó ella, sin compensación alguna._

_-¡TE LA DEVOLVERÉ ALGÚN DÍA…!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el moreno, esperando que la dueña de aquel vehículo le hubiese escuchado, a la que dejó sin palabras._

_-¡QUÉ CARA…!- refunfuñó la pelirroja, con cara de pocos amigos y llevándose las manos a sus caderas._

_Aquel día sí que resultó ser peculiar, ¡pero que morro le echaba la gente! Por la cuenta que le traía a aquel niño enano e irresponsable, ya podía cuidar su querida bicicleta, porque si no lo hacía… ¡a pagar! Aún alucinada, la joven Misty no sabía que el tiempo era sabio, y que ponía a cada uno en su lugar. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué lugar correspondería en el futuro, siendo la pequeña de cuatro hermanas. Sin embargo, la mayor moraleja de esta historia era un tanto graciosa: De esa forma, Misty Waterflower conoció a Ash Ketchum, un condenado enano al que, seguramente, no vería en la vida, ¡y que para colmo se quedaría con su bicicleta! Lo que aquella Líder de Gimnasio no sabía es que removería cielo y tierra para recuperar lo suyo, siguiéndolo hasta donde hiciese falta, donde viviría los tres años más aventureros y bonitos de su vida…, y que ese joven de melenas negras y de ojos rojos como el carmín le robaría algo más que esa bicicleta. Ash se convertiría en aquel ratero que se apropiaba su respiración cada vez que se sentía cerca de él, dueño de los sentimientos más bonitos que experimentaría jamás…, y en el ladrón que cautivó hasta el más profundo rincón de su corazón, por muchos años que pasasen o por mucho daño emocional que la provocase…, su corazón le pertenecería…, siempre._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Una triste sonrisa todavía permanecía en el rostro de aquella sirena atrapada en tierra firme. Suspiró arrastrando aún más el dolor de su alma, y varias lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos azulados al recordar aquel momento que ahora le parecía tan especial, ¡si parecía que era ayer cuando aquel retaco ni tenía ni puñetera idea del mundo de los Pokémon! Y ahí estaba él, quince años después, siendo un importante pilar para el planeta, un experto entrenador, bellísima persona como cuando era niño, ¡y tan grande, atractivo y fuerte! Ahora era ella la enana, concretamente veinte centímetros más baja que él. El tiempo había pasado, para todos, pero Misty seguía arrastrando el mismo sufrimiento un año y otro, y otro, y otro…, y ya fuese con diez o veinticinco años, no se atrevía a expresar totalmente lo que sentía por Ash. Su enorme orgullo, su avivada soberbia y un miedo cada vez más creciente la frenaban a la hora de admitir que se había enamorado del entonces inmaduro de Pueblo Paleta. Era tan fácil y complicado a la vez…, sencillo por plantarle cara y soltarle detalladamente todo lo que sentía, pero difícil por numerosas cosas: La tensa relación vivida en el pasado y en el presente, incompatibilidad de caracteres, y lo más importante de todo…,era su mejor amigo, y tenía miedo de perderle si algo pasase entre ellos dos. Antes prefería morir, pero no quería seguir sufriendo de esa manera. El contacto de algo apoyado en su hombro la hizo brincar y asustarse, ¡cómo fue un Weedle o un Caterpie sí que se iba a morir, pero de miedo! Respiró aliviada al ver el rostro de su otro mejor amigo. Volvió a suspirar.<p>

-¡Uy, uy, uy! Me da la sensación de que ese suspiro es fruto del amor, ¿Qué hace la chica más guapa de todo el mundo aquí, tan solita?- preguntó cariñosamente Brock.

-No es nada, Brock…, estoy bien.- mintió Misty, luciendo una forzada sonrisa y frotándose los ojos. Del bolsillo de sus shorts, sacó un cigarrillo ultra fino y se lo llevó a la boca, prendiéndolo y dando una larga calada.

-Misty, deja de engañarme. Has vuelto a fumar, y lo llevabas bastante bien durante la depresión. No hace falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que algo te ronda por esa cabecita, estando aquí tan sola y con los ojos rojos por el llanto, ¿es por Ash, no? Éste es el lugar donde os conocisteis… ¿verdad?- dedujo el futuro casado, fumando él también.

-A ti no hay quien te engañe…- dijo ella, con la mirada perdida. Dio otra calada y expulsó el humo.

-Desde haber estado dos largos años viajando con vosotros, es hasta gracioso que sigas negando todo, ¿Qué consigues con ello?- consoló el de ojos rasgados mientras consumía cada vez más su cigarrillo.

-Le quiero, Brock…, con las, ahora, pocas fuerzas de mi alma. Siempre le he querido en silencio, incluso creo haberme insinuado en más de una ocasión…, pero él no se daba cuenta. El sentimiento no es recíproco. No soy correspondida… ¡ahora te entiendo cuando te rechazaban tantas mujeres, y, fíjate ahora, te vas a casar! Has sabido ser fuerte, no como yo. Me he llegado a creer que lo era, pero en realidad soy más frágil que una margarita…, una completa basura soy.- se humilló la pelirroja.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, JAMÁS! Tú eres una verdadera guerrera, y muy fuerte, ¡igual de fuerte que Ash y su uniforme de metal! Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, Misty. No te menosprecies nunca, ¿entendido? Tú vales muchísimo. De seguro que Ash y tú al final os acabáis casando antes que yo.- y limpió una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

-¡Ja!-ironizó ella.- No, Brock…, eso no va a suceder…, no soy nada de eso… ¿quieres saber el extraño suceso que envuelve a mi baja por depresión…? Contándote tan sólo eso me entenderás…, Brock, yo iba…, a ser mamá cuando recibí el disparo. Tuve un aborto y perdí, o, mejor dicho, perdimos, al niño…, mi hijo…- y continuó llorando, abrazándose a Brock. Recodar aquel suceso era lo peor para una madre.

-Joder…, pero, ¿sabe alguien esto?- preguntó Brock, anonadado por la terrible noticia.

-Ash fue el primero en saberlo. Ahora tú también lo sabes, no te cortes al contarlo…, pero es que ni a mis hermanas se lo he contado. Tengo miedo, Brock…, mucho miedo…, y me siento muy sola.- se derrumbó la pelirroja, soltando un mar de lágrimas.

-Es normal que sientas todo eso, amiga mía. Te lo has guardado mucho tiempo dentro, y has estallado, pero eso no me va a quitar la razón. Has sabido mantenerte entera y superar los reveses de una enorme depresión, y eso no lo hace cualquier mujer, Misty. Eres toda una guerrera, y nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mí, a tus amigos, a tus hermanas…, y tienes al Comandante para que te proteja.-alegó el moreno de piel, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.-Todos te queremos, Misty, y en especial Ash. Daros una oportunidad. Los dos habéis sufrido de formas distintas, y os merecéis la felicidad más que nadie.

-No es tan fácil, Brock. Le he dicho cosas que ni me atrevo a recordarlas, y aún tiemblo de miedo si me viene algún recuerdo de esas palabras soltadas por mi lengua envenenada y llenas de dolor. Ash es un espíritu libre, es feliz superándose a sí mismo, y con todo lo que ha evolucionado puede alcanzar su sueño de ser el primer Maestro Pokémon Número Uno de la historia. Ahora es famosísimo en el mundo entero, y tiene todo lo que un hombre puede desear: Fama, dinero y mujeres, bellísimas y únicas. Yo tan sólo soy una vulgar chica de una pequeña pero tranquila y modesta ciudad que nada puede ofrecerle, y no seré yo quien le amargue sus sueños de niñez.- se sinceró Misty.

-No existen palabras más punzantes que las dichas por la experiencia del dolor. El sueño de Ash es cualquiera en el que tú estés, en cualquiera en que le apoyes y le expliques lo que sientes. Para él, el resto de las mujeres no te llegan ni a la suela del tanto. Tú eres para él única, ¿o nunca te has fijado en cómo te mira? Siempre con admiración y afecto en su mirada, y no pura lujuria, como le habrá pasado con el resto de mujeres. No existe nada para él si tú no estás. Me alegraría mucho que aclaraseis las cosas, no por mí, sino por vosotros dos. Sé que puede ser pronto, pero daros de nuevo otra oportunidad. Sólo así podréis ser felices, y así se acabará el sufrimiento. Ahora, relájate y pásalo bien. Vamos a cenar algo rico, que luego Barry nos contará un cuento de miedo llamado "El Guerrero Fantasma", ¡nos vamos a divertir!- le aconsejó el Doctor, abriendo los ojos de la muchacha y respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga, que parecía algo más animada.

-Muchas gracias, Brock. Me ha aliviado mucho poder desahogarme contigo. Seguiré tu gran consejo, para eso eres uno de mis dos mejores amigos, ¿no?- exclamó más liberada, sonriente de verdad y besando la mejilla de su amigo. Caminando juntos hacia donde estaban los demás, le agarró de la muñeca.-Oye, Brock, una pregunta, ¿Crees realmente lo que dice la premonición de Sabrina? Ya sabes…, si Ash corre peligro. Tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarle, y no puedo evitar ponerme en lo peor.- le hizo saber Misty.

-Misty, soy un buen aconsejador, pero no vidente.- dijo, añadiendo una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que te dice el corazón?

-No sé…, tal vez… ¡Sí, Ash regresará sano y salvo!- exclamó segura, guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. No te preocupes, Ash sabe cuidar de nosotros, y de sí mismo. Vamos a cenar, que ya verás que postre he preparado sólo para ti, ¡fresas con nata!- anunció Brock, que fue jalado del brazo por Misty, alegre por probar su postre favorito.

Abrir aquel cajón imaginario que obstruía su felicidad la sentó muy bien. Con la ayuda y los grandes consejos de Brock, volvería a ser la Misty agradable y feliz que había sido enterrada por unos antidepresivos. Esperaría todo lo que estuviese previsto para volver a ver a Ash, y así lanzarse a la piscina. Sin que ella lo supiera, aquella noche sirvió para que conociese la nueva situación en la que estaba sumergido su Comandante. Barry contó una historia de terror bautizada con el nombre de _"El Guerrero Fantasma"_, una vieja historia de Sinnoh.

La leyenda hablaba de un joven que, hace un millar de años, vivía sumido en un imperio en guerra. De origen humilde, sólo contaba con una vieja y pequeña casucha, heredada de su padre, muchos amigos, un viejo Pikachu y a su bellísima esposa, en espera de un heredero. Un fatídico día, el destino lo castigó, haciendo que su mujer enfermara gravemente, sin opción alguna de cura. Desesperado ante la idea de perder a la única persona que amaba en el mundo, invocó a los poderes del maligno, para vender así su alma a cambio de la vida de su mujer. He ahí el nacimiento del Guerrero Fantasma, un ser con poderes inauditos. Los años fueron pasando, y el peligro dejó de acosar a la abandonada mujer. El Guerrero, por otro lado, huyó del hogar para cumplir con las labores asignadas por su amo. En un día de otoño, muchísimos años después del pacto, su mujer falleció, y, destruido por dentro y por fuera, vagó sin rumbo alguno hasta caer muerto de pena, aprovechándose los demonios de su alma inútilmente otorgada y torturándole bajo las brasas del infierno por toda la eternidad. Había fallado a su mujer en la promesa más importante que le había jurado en el altar, durante su boda: Protegerla con su vida, hasta que la muerte los separase. Dice también el mito que, durante las noches, su alma llora y arrebata las vidas de las personas con el único objetivo de obsequiárselas a su difunta esposa y volver a empezar una nueva vida, fracasando en su empresa al pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes: Cielo e Infierno. Una historia verdaderamente triste.

* * *

><p>A punto de esconderse el astro rey sobre los cielos de Ciudad Colosalia, lo mejor era que Ash pasase la noche allí. Sin la siniestra apariencia del Guerrero Fantasma, entró en una tienda clandestina de armas blanqueadas, es decir, sin nanotecnología capaz de bloquear el arma si no se reconociese al sujeto que la portaba. La tienda estaba camuflada bajo la apariencia de una tienda de chucherías, ironías de la vida. El viejo dueño de la tienda, un tipo de mediana altura, bastante desnutrido, zarrapastroso y sin su brazo izquierdo, miró de mala manera a su único cliente.<p>

-Buenas tardes, caballero. Me han informado por los alrededores que esta es la única tienda de armas en cien kilómetros a la redonda, y me gustaría ver la variedad disponible.

-Mira, hijo, será mejor que te largues de este sitio cuanto antes. Las armas no son juguetes para un crío como tú, ¡deja de jugar a los héroes, y vete a tu casa a llorar bajo las faldas de tu mamá! No vendo armas a cualquier zote sin permiso. La mismísima Milicia de Metal me encarga numerosos arsenales para sus operaciones por todo el mundo, ¡y adivina lo mejor! Las armas que utilizan los grandes salvadores son compradas en este local, hombres como el Coronel Steelix y el Comandante Ket…- se quedó mudo al ver el carné de identidad de Ash y su insignia como comandante.

-En ese caso, no sea sinvergüenza y rebaje el precio del género. Actualmente, estamos en tiempos de paz, o sí con más paz que antes, y la Economía de Guerra quedará congelada durante al menos medio año.- dijo, mientras sacaba un enorme fajo de billete de su bolsillo, aporreándolos sobre el mostrador.-Aquí tiene setenta mil Poké dólares para cobrar los costes de las mercancías que le demandaré a continuación: Remington 870 Marine Magnum del calibre 12, sesenta cartuchos de la misma, MK23 del calibre 45, con silenciador y puntero láser quince cargadores de doce balas, veinte granadas de fragmentación con forma de Poké Ball, prismáticos con visión infrarroja y nocturna, un cuchillo aturdidor…, y esa caja con puros que tiene hay debajo. Accederé a comprarle toda esta mercancía si acepta mi oferta: Le doy cuarenta y cinco mil Poké dólares. Creo que soy suficientemente generoso al darle más dinero del que realmente vale ahora.-negoció Ash.

-¡Por supuesto, Señor Ketchum! Ya vera cuando le cuente a los muchachos que le suministro en persona el armamento, ¡se van a caer de espaldas!- comentaba eufórico el vendedor.

-¡No, tú no vas a decir nada!- amenazó el Comandante, aproximando su viejo cuchillo de combate al fino cuello del anciano.-Nadie debe saber que yo rondo por aquí, o por lo menos no hasta que yo te de autorización para hacerlo.- le agarró entonces la lengua.- Como se te ocurra decir algo antes de tiempo, te mataré, pero primero…, te cortaré en cachitos y se los daré a mis Pokémon para comer… ¿me he explicado con suficiente claridad…?-dijo amenazante Ash, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del amenazado y soltándole la lengua.- Bien, así me gusta. Necesito que me haga un favor, ¿puedo contar con usted?

-Eh… ¡sí, sí, claro!- ayudó el dependiente, acobardado por el mal carácter del Comandante.

-He oído hablar del traspaso de armamento militar de unas ciudades a otras, táctica muy usada por los de su gremio. Son como una especie de encargados de la mudanza pero con armas, pese a que sea totalmente ilegal. Ustedes se encargan de blanquearlas y de hacérselas llegar al cliente. Lo que le pido es que empaquete mi pedido, y que siga este itinerario.- le enseñó un papel con las ciudades de su tour.- Hable con sus compañeros y que pongan de su parte. Si me ayuda en esto, te pagaré los setenta mil que te prometí. Vaya a la trastienda y prepáreme todo, si es tan amable.

El anciano mostró una sonrisa sucia y desdentada, y corrió al almacén donde tenía las mercancías aún disponibles. Según sus planos, debía acudir hacia el sur, en una pequeña isla que parecía desierta. Se llevó un puro a la nariz y lo cató, ¡qué bien olía! Y mejor que iba a ser el sabor, pensó al aspirar gran cantidad de humo. Descansaría aquella noche en el Centro Pokémon más próximo, y estudiaría la mejor estrategia para derrotar al Aqua Rocket. Pronto conocería lo que se siente al almacenar la oscuridad en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>El calor emanaba de aquella hoguera en medio de un lugar desconocido. Engulló aquel último trozo de carne, y lanzó el hueso a volar. Mientras se chupaba los dedos llenos de grasa, su teléfono móvil sonó, Número privado, es decir, el del Jefe. Aceptó la llamada sin dudarlo, había mucho dinero en juego. Era joven, fuerte y polifacético, tenía mucho talento que vender al mejor postor.<p>

-Buenas noches, Coronel. Espero que se encuentre mejor de su linchamiento, ¡y que esto vaya bien pagado por pasarme aquí una noche al aíre libre, y sin hacer nada!- bufó, mirando a las musarañas.

-¡Deja de quejarte y escúchame, demonio! Necesito que mantengas vigilado al Comandante Ketchum. Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que tú para estas situaciones, eso y que eres uno de mis hombres de confianza.- dijo el Coronel.

-¿Y usted para que quiere espiar a Ash? ¿Piensa que tal vez pueda ser un traidor? No… ¡Eso es imposible! Él nunca haría una cosa así.- empezó a protestar el encargado de dicha tarea.

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme de una jodida vez? Pienso que está metido en alguna clase de lio muy gordo. Hace tan sólo unos días, le preguntamos a la chica pelirroja si sabía dónde podríamos encontrarlo, y no hubo manera de saber algo. Lo único que me dijo fue que había partido a una misión muy importante junto con el resto de los miembros de la Milicia, y yo no he dado ninguna orden como esa. Creo que trata de encubrirlo.- dedujo el interno.

-Ah, ¡que también se lo preguntaste a Misty! Usted no tiene derecho alguno de intimidar a una civil de esa manera, Coronel. Me niego de forma rotunda a tal encargo, y mucho más si tiene que ver con Ash, ¡es su hombre de mayor confianza…!- siguió negándose el muchacho.

-¿Tienes la poca dignidad de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, niñato?- se enfadó el viejo, y suspiró algo más tranquilo.- Parece mentira que ya te hayas olvidado de que fui yo quien hizo alguien de ti. Este trabajo te viene como anillo al dedo, y contarás con una importante propina. Tú sigue unas sencillas pautas, y todo saldrá a pedir de boca.- no se podía ver, pero sí se sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer…?- preguntó sin oponer resistencia.

-Vigílale de cerca. Por cualquier movimiento sospecho que pueda envolver a la Milicia, tráelo ante mi presencia. Anda en algún lugar de Ciudad Colosalia, en Hoenn. Si en cualquier momento se pone agresivo, quiero que lo mates, ¿queda claro?- ordenó Steelix, firme y echado para adelante.

-Sí, Coronel. Estaré allí a primera hora de la madrugada para dar con su localización. Recibirá noticias.- sonó seco e indignado ante la decisión de su superior. Colgó el teléfono.

El Coronel se había vuelto paranoico, ¿Ash un traidor? Eso sonaba ridículo. Conocía desde hacía tiempo al moreno, y no le veía capaz de hacer una cosa así. Se acomodó en su saco de dormir y se quedó mirando a las estrellas hasta que le venció el sueño. No se atrevía a dudar de su compañero, pero era una orden directa, con mucho dinero de por medio. Tuvo que resentirse, ya que no le quedaba otra, pero le demostraría al Coronel que andaba muy equivocado ante tales calumnias.

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, frente a él, la vigilada guarida del Aqua Rocket. Rodeada de amplias y sólidas estructuras de piedra, al más puro estilo del Coliseo de Roma, una amplia base de aproximadamente veinte metros de alto daba cobijo a varios de estos terroristas. Como si fuese una enorme pabellón de deportes al aire libre y bien centrado en la estructura de la isla, en el exterior de la base varios recintos con aquel líquido elemento decoraban el lugar, llenas de enormes Pokémon Oscuros. Una de ellas, un cráter lleno de agua, era taponada por varias y resistentes cristaleras, donde el Pokémon Kyogre era custodiado. Aquella enorme orca de piel negra y gris embestía fuertemente contra los bordes rocosos de su amplio "jacuzzi", muestra de su rabia incapaz de contener. Esos canallas habían bloqueado la única salida que se hallaba dentro del cráter para que aquella oscura criatura pudiese ser devuelta al océano. A la luz de la luna, los trajes marinos del Aqua Rocket brillaban con muchísima más intensidad. Varios centinelas portaban sus AK-47 y deambulaban sin rumbo. La visión de Ash, aumentada por sus prismáticos, captó al jefe de aquella sub-patrulla: Protón, un joven de venti tantos años, de cabello verdoso y trajeado de negro con una gran erre roja en su pecho, iba protegido por sus cuatro mejores hombres. Irradiaba soberbia con tan sólo pestañear. Era el momento de actuar. Actuando bajo la piel de su alter ego, Ash saltó desde su posición, demasiado perjudicial para un humano. Sin romperse ni un hueso, quedó frente a los Rocket.<p>

-¿Qué tal?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, mientras una docena de Rocket le apuntaban con sus fusiles de asalto.- Prepararos para conocer la verdadera oscuridad.

-¿Quién es ese chalado?- se oyó gritar a Protón desde su posición.-¡Atrapadlo, inútiles!- ordenó a sus guerreros.

Un corrillo se fue formando alrededor del intruso. Sin moverse ni un milímetro, Ash reía entre dientes, y bajo su capucha lo único que irradiaba luz eran sus ojos de serpiente. Aquello iba a resultar entretenido, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo V<em>

**La cosa se va poniendo interesante! Menudo coñazo va a dar el Team Rocket al buenazo de Ash,¡anda que..., menudo arsenal se ha pillado! La faceta del Guerrero Fantasma ha sido creada a partir de varios personajes ficticios de Cómics, Películas o Videojuegos en los que me he inspirado. Por ejemplo, será una mezcla de Ghostrider (Marvel), Solid/Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid IV) y Altaïr (Assassin´s Creed), así que ya podéis imaginar lo que va a salir de ahí. Me ha emocionado muchísimo el recuerdo de Misty..., la primera vez que se conocieron en aquel lago... sobretodo, esa parte va dedicada a los amantes de la primera temporada del anime, como yo, pero sin dejar de respetar a las otras temporadas, ¿qué pasará al final entre esta entrañable y obvia pareja? ¿Irán a mejor, o tal vez a peor? Todo eso, y muchas otras cosas, se verá en el Capítulo VI, ¿Será Kyogre o no liberado de su mente oscura...? Me gustaría aclarar algo sobre los Ejecutivos Rocket: Hay algunos (Protón, Petrel, Atenea y Atlas) que sólo se han visto en los videojuegos de Nintendo y en el Manga. Por otro lado, los otros dos, Atila y Juno, si han debutado en el Anime, y creo que en alguna película también. Creo que esa excelente combinación de Pokémon Legendarios y villanos Rocket harán muy bien su papel en esta historia. Sin más dilación, os dejo las fichas de los más nuevos personajes.**

* * *

><p>Personajes (Fichas 17-20)<p>

17) Brendan (Ruby en videojuegos y Manga)

Edad: 21 años.

Altura: 1,77 metros.

Ocupación: Bombero.

Historia: Este muchacho de Hoenn se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma al más estricto entrenamiento de su cuerpo y sus habilidades como exterminador del más antiguo enemigo del ser humano: El fuego. Su fiel Swampert, primer Pokémon que consiguió durante su infancia, le es indispensable para cumplir con su trabajo. A pesar de ejercer un empleo bastante arriesgado, no dudará ni un solo momento en echarse atrás. Siendo hijo del Profesor Birch, no tiene nada que ver con su padre, él es un hombre de acción y de emociones fuertes, y no un teórico y estudioso. En su estancia en Kanto, tiene como objetivos el derrocamiento de los Líderes de Gimnasio y la participación en la Liga Añil Pokémon.

18) Leon (Diamond en videojuegos y Manga)

Edad: 20 años.

Altura: 1,75 metros.

Ocupación: Entrenador Pokémon.

Historia: Después de ser eliminado junto a Brendan en las rondas de la Liga Pokémon, este energético zagal de Ciudad Hojaverde no ha frenado lo más mínimo en sus entrenamientos. Viajando por los confines del mundo, ha entrenado a la vera de ilustres Campeones Pokémon como Lance, Cynthia o Steven Stone. Ya en Kanto, su objetivo es llegar a ser el primer Campeón Pokémon desde hace años. Joven, vital y alegre, lo tiene todo para convertirse en una de las mayores promesas de los venideros años. Aprovechando también su estancia en dicha región, luchará por conquistar a Maya, de la que lleva enamorado desde que eran niños.

19) Barry (Pearl en videojuegos y Manga)

Edad: 20 años.

Altura: 1,75 metros.

Ocupación: Investigador Pokémon.

Historia: Como Leon, tiene metido entre ceja y ceja la sofocante idea de ser reconocido como una gran entrenador. Sus travesías por todo el Mundo Pokémon le han servido para evolucionar como persona y como batallante. Compagina perfectamente su tiempo para ayudar al anciano Profesor Serbal en la cura contra los Pokémon Oscuros. Desconectando del trabajo y de todo, desea al igual que miles de personas hallar la fama que supone convertirse en el primer Campeón Pokémon desde los principios de la Dictadura Rocket.

20) Ritchie

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1,86 metros.

Ocupación: Desconocida.

Historia: Con el paso de los años, son pocas las ocasiones en las que alguien haya visto a Ritchie, desconociendo por completo qué habrá sido de su vida. El viejo amigo de Ash dedica las veinticuatro horas del día al entrenamiento de sus Pokémon a saber Dios donde, convirtiéndose en un tipo bastante huraño. Corren rumores y chismorreos de que puede llevar muerto mucho tiempo, sin haberse dado cuenta nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece ser que la historia va desvelando poco a poco todo. Empezaré de lleno con el sexto capítulo, que me da la sensación de que me va a llevar algo más de tiempo, ya que tiene que ser todo acción pura y durísima. Muchas gracias, y que disfruten.<strong>


	6. 06 Indestructible

**Buenas noches a todos. Aquí os dejo a todos el Capítulo 6, llamado "Indestructible". Este capítulo va dedicado a la gente que le gusta la acción, ya que casi el setenta y cinco por ciento es prácticamente acción. Espero que os guste la narración y la situación contada en este capítulo, ya que me llevó bastante tiempo hacer todo esto, y es algo diferente a lo que se conoce como acción en el anime. Los posteriores capítulos serán más o menos como este, o por lo menos los que narren las misiones de Ash. Os dejo disfrutando con esta invención recién acabada, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VI: Indestructible<em>

Se encontraban cada vez a menos distancia. La suave brisa veraniega mecía grácilmente los flecos de su capa, así como el pico aguileño de su capucha. No se sentía intimidado por las decenas de miradas clavadas en él, tampoco lo estaba por tener a una docena de mequetrefes, y subiendo, apuntándole con sus armas. Los Rocket se miraron entre todos, y comenzaron a reírse sin parar. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una broma.

-¡Pero muévete, maldita sea…!- le presionó el más cercano a Ash, con rifle incluido.- ¿Así que vamos a probar la oscuridad eterna, eh? ¡Uy, qué miedo!-gesticuló irónicamente un gesto de horror en su rostro.- ¡Lárgate de aquí, capullo, a no ser que quieras que te pateemos tu jodido trasero!-avisó, sin provocar reacción en el individuo que tenía frente a sus ojos.- ¿Es que estás sordo? ¡Fuera de aquí, maricón!- dijo, ya de mala gana y propinándole un fuerte empujón.

El más mínimo contacto sirvió para que el encapuchado alzara la mirada, encontrándose con la de su agresor. En ese preciso momento, al soldado Rocket no le dieron más ganas de bromear o insultar. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar como un recién nacido. Era algo imposible de explicar, pero aquel bandido sentía como aquellos ojos fríos y rojizos, asemejados a los de una serpiente, sobre todo por sus pupilas finas y verticales, le estaban robando el alma. Todo lo que le rodeaba se estaba distorsionando, hasta tal punto de ver un conjunto de manchas amorfas que daban vueltas, como una noria. Quería gritar, liberarse de aquella angustia psicológica, pero por mucho que lo intentaba veía sus esfuerzos fallidos. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que un aura negra le envolvía de la cabeza a los pies, y si hablamos de los gritos de preocupación de sus camaradas…, menos. A medida que fueron pasando aquellos mortíferos y furtivos segundos, que parecieron horas, el cuerpo del Rocket comenzó a helarse. Su tez era ahora blanca y con unas enormes ojeras, como la de un moribundo. Cual estatua, de pies e inmóvil, vio terminada así su pesadilla. Lo último que recordó antes de verlo todo negro fue la flexión hacia el pecho de una de las piernas de Ash, hecho que acarreó en una fuerte y sonora patada en la caja torácica de aquel desgraciado. En tan sólo unas décimas de segundos, el terrorista salió despedido, derrumbando a algunos de sus compañeros. Varias murmuraciones disminuyeron los ánimos del Aqua Rocket.

-¡Joder…, está muerto…! ¡El hijo de puta éste lo ha matado de una sola patada!- gritó acojonado uno de ellos.

Los cuchicheos tardaron más bien poco en aumentar los decibelios. Todos empezaron a gritar y a buscar alguna explicación razonable a semejante fenómeno. Incluso Protón lucía algo asustado y sudoroso, pero guardaba las composturas. No podía mostrarse inseguro ante sus inferiores.

-Informa a los francotiradores. Los quiero a todos situados en los puestos clave, y a cualquier movimiento… ¡Boom!- le susurró Protón al soldado que más cerca tenía.

El círculo que le rodeaba era cada vez más grande. Todos y cada uno de ellos retrocedieron sin poder ser dueños de sus actos. Ash podía incluso hasta oler el miedo que se desprendía de cada uno de los pensamientos del rival. A punta de AK-47, aquel ejército, que había crecido en los últimos momentos de doce a casi cien hombres, vigilaba cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Los brazos del moreno empezaron a levantarse lentamente, desconcertando aún más a los furiosos Rocket. En una de las manos de Ash podía verse una Poké Ball, y muchos de ellos dedujeron que a lo mejor lo único que aquel rarito quería era un combate Pokémon. Lanzó la bola muy lejos, dejando a los espectadores algo flipados. Tras unos segundos, cayó muy cercana a un bidón de gasolina. Debía de estar defectuosa, pensaron algunos, pues no se abría. El factor sorpresa se apoderó de ellos, y una explosión se produjo en el lugar. Aquello les pilló totalmente desprevenidos, ¡era una granada! No causó ninguna baja, pero si significaba que aquel tipo no se pensaría las cosas dos veces. Sumido en una rabia perenne, el líder del movimiento decidió tomar las riendas.

-¿A qué cojones estáis esperando, panda de señoritas? ¡Matadlo de una vez, y que alguien me traiga su cabeza!- imperó asqueado el alto Ejecutivo Rocket.

Centenares de gatillos fueron presionados al unísono. Desde lejos, los francotiradores participaban también en la empresa de atestar alguna que otra bala en el objetivo, e incluso algunas granadas fueron lanzadas para desmembrar aquel cuerpo inmóvil. Quizás pasó poco más de un minuto hasta que el molesto ruido se disipó, y el impacto de toda aquella munición, además de las explosiones, levantó una pequeña cortina de polvo y humo. Poco a poco, acabó por disiparse también, pero aquel suceso no hizo felices a los Rocket. Allí seguía, echando raíces en el mismo lugar, con la misma postura y estado físico, exceptuando su túnica agujereada y rota. Algo andaba mal: O eran pésimos tiradores… ¡o aquel tío debía de ser inmortal! Todos permanecieron prudentes, pues parecía que iba a decir algo.

-No está mal…-dijo con una voz casi inaudible. Buscó a Protón entre el público y sonrió.-…, pero ahora me toca a mí…

Rápido como el viento, se desprendió de su túnica, mostrando una vestimenta más militar. El Guerrero Fantasma vestía ahora un traje de neopreno negro, con fuertes y duras hombreras, coderas y rodilleras, ideal para aislarse de quemaduras y golpes fríos. Un arnés del mismo color, adaptado a su cuerpo bien formado, descansaba sobre su pecho y espalda. También contaba con un cinturón, del que colgaban accesorios como Poké Balls, granadas de fragmentación, munición para sus armas y puñales de combate. El resto de su vestimenta lo formaban unos guantes azabaches y unas botas de cuero de igual tonalidad, un poco simples a primera vista, pero que guardaban muchas sorpresas. Sobre su hombro derecho reposaba el largo cañón de su Remington 870 Marine Magnum, del calibre 12, una potente y preciosa escopeta de colores plateados y azabaches, con un sistema de disparo de corredera y una capacidad de ocho balas…, en pocas palabras, algo que hacía mucha pupa. Sus Poké Balls eclosionaron y sus seis Pokémon pasaron de cobijarse en la oscuridad a ser protegidos por el libre y negro velo del crepúsculo. Aquellos Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Espeon, Pidgeot y Tyranitar no parecían, ni por asomo, Pokémon normales. Había…, algo…, algo que les daba un toque más apocalíptico, ya fuesen las alas de Pidgeot, la producción de llamas negras de Charizard o la planta carnívora recostada sobre el lomo de Venusaur. Sin achantarse, los captores de Kyogre mandaron también a sus Pokémon al fragor de una batalla en vías de desarrollo.

Los Rocket fueron los primeros en atacar. Varios de ellos tantearon un golpe rápido y seco contra Ash, a base de culatazos, mas el Comandante evitaba vivamente los golpes. Haciendo acopio de sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, tumbaba a los Rocket como si fuesen moscas. Pese a una obvia superioridad numérica, no mostraban estar ni la cuarta parte de entrenados que Ash. El más inteligente, posiblemente, fue un francotirador que consiguió atravesar el cráneo del Guerrero de un lado a otro, pero se quedó atónito al visualizar como aquella herida mortal cicatrizaba fugazmente. Realmente eran tipos muy molestos, pensaba el moreno, y mediante un agudo silbido le otorgó a su valiente Pidgeot la labor de deshacerse de todo los francotiradores. Gastaron también miles de balas contra él, descubriendo que bajo aquel traje se ocultaba un chaleco antibalas. El uso de su escopeta corredera le facilitó mucho más las cosas, y es que aquella maravilla perforaba los pulmones humanos en un santiamén. Sus movimientos parecían como de ballet, ¡con que gracia y facilidad deambulaba por el campo de batalla! Por fin, todos pudieron ver el fabuloso mecanismo de aquellas botas. Dentro de las suelas, se hallaba una fina cuchilla con la que en más de una ocasión le sacó de un apuro. En un momento de respiro, alzó la vista para asegurarse de que sus Pokémon se encontraban sanos y salvos.

Le fascinaban mucho las nuevas habilidades de sus amigos: Pidgeot tenía tanta fuerza en sus alas que incluso partían en dos a los Rocket, y las llamas negras de Charizard ardían mucho más que el fuego común, sirviendo también para captar la oscuridad fortalecida en el corazón de los pecadores. Igual de fieros eran Tyranitar, dueño de una fuerza sobrenatural y de unas fauces que trituraban hasta la roca más dura, Venusaur, que inspiraba miedo con aquella planta llena de dientes, y Blastoise, que expulsaba nitrógeno líquido de sus cañones, con el que podía destruir cualquier cosa que congelase. Por último, Espeon tenía el mismo poder que su dueño, y es que podía absorber los poderes oscuros con la simple acción de mirar fijamente los ojos del rival. Los terroristas veían cada vez más efímera aquella resistencia frontal.

-¡Que se retiren esos inútiles, y que salgan las armas de destrucción media!- rugió Protón.

Los pocos supervivientes a aquel asalto escaparon, dejando al Guerrero Fantasma con más ganas de diversión. Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio, un silencio muy violento que se vio interrumpido por breves micro seísmos y rugidos. De aquellas enormes piscinas surgieron enormes Pokémon acuáticos con sed de sangre, la mayoría Tentacruel y algunos menos Feraligatr, destacando también pocos Kabutops. Podía verse y sentirse a la legua que, además de estar corroídos por la oscuridad, aquellos Pokémon eran totalmente artificiales, ya que no dudarían en atacar a un humano. La superioridad numérica era aplastante, más de treinta de esos Pokémon demoniacos combatirían contra Ash y sus seis Pokémon. Aquello sí que era un combate en toda regla.

Aquel perverso fósil Pokémon se lanzó a la captura de Ash. Kabutops era condenadamente rápido, y con sus enormes y afiladas guadañas podía cortar de cuajo una extremidad humana, o cualquier cosa que se entrometiese entre su trofeo y él. Lo único que Ash podía hacer era esquivar sus ataques y realizar algún contraataque contra su rocoso cuerpo, sintiendo dolor incluso cuando aporreaba su estructura corporal. Los cartuchos de escopeta no servirían de nada, lo único válido para ganar ese asalto era el uso de la cabeza. Una potente Hidrobomba chocó contra el pecho de Ash, derrumbándolo de manera ipso facta y empotrándolo contra una pared, ¿cuál sería la brillante estrategia que utilizaría para librarse de aquel mal bicho? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Un tenue brillito se veía descender, y con él a Kabutops cayendo en picado, con sus dos filos en posición de ataque. Fuese por suerte o por sus reflejos, consiguió evadir casi perfectamente aquella trampa. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sangraba. Aquel Pokémon había conseguido proporcionarle un corte frontal pero que carecía de peligro alguno. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez…, si hubiese acertado un poco más arriba, le habría rebanado la cabeza y… ¡adiós misión! La oportunidad que había aguardado estaba frente a sus narices: Kabutops había clavado sus guadañas en la dura roca, y se encontraba atrapado, indefenso, y lo más importante es que tardaría un tiempo en liberarse, pues el fino metal de sus extremidades se fracturaría en el momento que realizase un movimiento brusco. Supondría el final de él, y lo sabía. Como si su cerebro fuese una máquina, Ash miró su alrededor, descubriendo la mejor estrategia para acabar con aquella molesta mosca. Un fuerte golpe contra Kabutops en esos momentos de pausa servirían para deshacerse de él, y el retrato de una avalancha se le vino a la mente. Con un rápido y agudo silbido, llamó la atención de Tyranitar.

-¡Tyranitar, usa Hiperrayo contra esa zona!- gritó El Guerrero Fantasma, señalando la zona más alta de la pared rocosa.

Con todas sus fuerzas, el Pokémon generó un enorme foco de rayos grisáceos en su garganta, y lo expulsó de una forma sencilla. El Hiperrayo dio en su diana, y miles de rocas se desprendieron de la pared, cayendo a velocidades extremas. A su vez, Kabutops era cada vez más presa de un progresivo nerviosismo al no encontrar redención en su cometido. Un último empujón le sirvió para extraer sus hojas del rocoso elemento y ponerse de nuevo en posición de ataque, pero, sin poder adivinar la táctica del rival, quedó sepultado bajo toda esa masa rocosa. Ash respiró aliviado, pero la alegría le dudaría más bien poco. Siendo un nato superviviente, el Pokémon fósil supo liberarse a tiempo de su opresiva celda. Su cuerpo se encontraba en muy mal estado, a punto de erosionarse. Podían verse sus órganos internos y sin protección de su dura coraza peñascosa, su desecho cráneo que dejaba relucir aquel cerebro y la falta de su extremidad superior derecha. La sangre goteaba del pecho de Kabutops, en el que se mostraba la profunda herida provocada por la guadaña de la que ahora carecía. Era muy probable que, durante la avalancha, se la hubiese clavado tras caerse de bruces. El moreno visualizó aquella estampa, pese a ser un Pokémon artificial, la mirada de aquel ser era idéntica a la de un Pokémon normal y corriente, emanaba un brillo que no se desvanecería hasta que ganase o fracasase en aquella batalla. Aquel cruce de sus miradas dio a entender que iba a tener comienzo la segunda ronda.

Kabutops empezó a avanzar despacio, hasta alcanzar su mayor velocidad. En su defensa, Ash agarró fuertemente su escopeta llevada a sus espaldas y accionó el gatillo. El fuerte impacto del cartucho hizo que retrocediese unos palmos, pero no que se detuviese por completo. A escasos metros de distancia el uno del otro, el Comandante aprovecho la culata de su escopeta para aporrear de lleno el tórax de su rival, haciéndolo caer al suelo violentamente. Dispuesto a terminar ya con aquella aberración, acercó su rostro al del Pokémon y agarró su único brazo para evitar cualquier accidente. El zarandeo fue muy agresivo: Kabutops intentaba insistentemente en arrebatar la testa de aquel humano. Al igual que cualquier persona en un estado de peligro absoluto, haría uso de las fuerzas más ocultas de su ser para sentirse de nuevo a salvo. Con el peso de sus rodillas sobre las de él, Ash evitaba cualquier liberación posible, mientras que también hacía todo lo que no estaba escrito para esquivar los rápidos y silbantes movimientos de la única hoja de metal de Kabutops. Fueron dos las ocasiones en las que vio de cerca a la muerte, en una de ellas sólo perdió unos pocos pelos de su flequillo, pero la segunda terminó casi por angustiarle. En otro intento por acabar con Ash, el fósil dejó resbalar su filo contra él, produciendo en su rostro una apreciable herida sobre su mejilla derecha.

-¡SE ACABÓ!- gritó Ash, bajo la apariencia del Guerrero Fantasma.

Férreamente y con una fuerza inhumana, clavó aquella fina y diabólica guadaña contra el duro suelo y llevó sus dos manos a la que se encontraba atrapada en el pecho de Kabutops. La presionó fuerte y verticalmente, provocando que el Pokémon gritase de dolor. El sonido de los órganos desquebrajándose a medida que subía la cuchilla hasta la garganta sentenciaba el final del ser artificial. La cara de Ash estaba roja y sudada del esfuerzo, ¡incluso moribundo resultaba difícil rematarlo! Tras un último esfuerzo, y un tremendo rugido, la hoz rasuró por completo los tejidos de Kabutops y partió en dos su cerebro, provocándole una muerte instantánea. Una inimaginable cantidad de sangre, vísceras y pus tiñó el suelo con sus colores, dándole un final más triste a aquel valiente y feroz guerrero. Se tiró bruscamente al suelo para captar un poco de aire, ¿cómo podría el Team Rocket hacerle eso a los Pokémon? Era una crueldad sin límites. Al parecer, sus Pokémon estaban vivitos y coleando, y eso lo tranquilizó.

No tuvo tiempo de reacción al notar como algo increíblemente fuerte le empujó por la espalda.

Tras volar un par de metros, se giró y vio la tremebunda imagen de su acosador. Un enorme y fiero Feraligatr mostraba orgulloso su amarillenta y afilada mandíbula, y su mirada reclamaba sangre. Ash tornó sus ojos en blanco, comenzaba el segundo asalto. Mediante su composición bípeda, el Pokémon cocodrilo aligeró su velocidad para iniciar un nuevo ataque. El enorme conocimiento que Ash poseía de los Pokémon le hizo reconocer que aquella batalla sería igual o incluso más dura que la anterior. Kabutops era muy veloz, mucho más que Feraligatr, y sus ataques eran más letales, pero había algo que completaba las cualidades del cocodrilo, haciéndolo mucho más peligroso que el fósil. Lo que el moreno debía hacer contra aquel rival era atacar, para no demostrar que él era la presa. Dirigió potentes patadas frontales al Pokémon de tipo agua, que le rompieron más de un incisivo, e incluso se permitió el lujo de usar su puñal de combate para herir el torso de Feraligatr, pero pronto descubriría que aquello no le serviría de mucho. Aquel Pokémon no chorreaba sangre, ¡sino pura adrenalina acumulada, y todo por una épica batalla que después acabaría en cena! Las armas del cocodrilo salieron a la luz. Accionó sus potentes dientes para lanzarse al cuello de Ash, siendo esquivado por este de milagro.

El Comandante pudo observar con sus propios ojos de aquella mandíbula que partía hasta el pedrusco más puntiagudo o la placa de acero más resistente. En el momento que le atrapase, no lo dejaría escapar, y se lo comería vivo si fuese el caso. Entonces, el mayor temor de Guerrero Fantasma se hizo realidad. Feraligatr acumuló una pequeña parte de sus fuerzas, y de su boca surgió un orbe de hielo, que muy pronto se convirtió en un Rayo Hielo dirigido al humano que lo agredía, congelado el cuerpo de Ash en el acto, a excepción de su cabeza. La congoja se apoderó del moreno al ver como aquel Pokémon descontrolado cogía carrerilla, ¡si lograba destrozar el hielo, moriría al instante! Desesperado, llamo a dos de sus más antiguos amigos.

-¡Charizard, Blastoise, Ayudadme!- les ordenó desesperado Ash.

Tras oír su llamada de auxilio, los Pokémon anteriormente nombrados acudieron a la ayuda solicitada por su entrenador. A pocos metros de colisionar con el humano casi congelado, un enorme placaje por parte de Blastoise fue suficiente para desviar la trayectoria de Feraligatr. Sumidos en una enorme rivalidad, los dos Pokémon de agua se debatían en una interminable lucha constituida por puñetazos, cabezazos y mordiscos. Ajeno a todo eso, Charizard recurría a su potente llamarada para descongelar aquel enorme bloque de hielo y poder reavivar así el cuerpo de Ash. El fiero Pokémon tortuga sacó sus cañones a relucir, y de ellos salieron dos potentes chorros de nitrógeno líquido dirigidos a su rival. El enorme lagarto esquivaba aquellos impactos que congelaba de inmediato todo lo que tocaba. El dragón alado tardó tan sólo unos pocos segundos más en liberar a su entrenador de las garras de aquel gélido cubo. De mientras, los otros dos Pokémon no cesaban en el fin de aquella lucha sin cuartel. La ventaja iba ahora de la mano de Feraligatr, que mordía vilmente el cuello de Blastoise, yaciendo éste en el suelo. Ante el peligro que sufría su compañero, Charizard no dudo ni un instante en encarar a Feraligatr, y también apretó sus mandíbulas contra la yugular del Pokémon artificial. Aprovechando aquel momento de respiro, Blastoise disparó de nuevo el nitrógeno líquido, acertando esta vez en su objetivo.

El Pokémon cocodrilo notó como todo su brazo derecho, al igual que su hombro, quedó petrificado al instante y sin oportunidad de reanimarlo. Viendo lo sucedido, Ash aprovechó para romperle el brazo con una fuerte patada. Dolido, Feraligatr dejó escapar un feroz rugido de desagrado, y notó se asfixiado al sentir como aquel humano rodeaba su cuello con sus fuertes brazos, clavándole un puñal con el fin de acabar con su existencia. Esta vez, el Pokémon fue más previsor, y, con el único brazo que le quedaba, capturó al Comandante. Aquella situación era mucho más impactante de lo que parecía, ¡Feraligatr había abierto ya su enorme boca! Mediante ese mecanismo, la cintura de Ash quedó a merced de las mandíbulas de aquel cocodrilo, apretándolas cada vez más. Notaba como aquellos y puntiagudos dientes iban a destrozarle el chaleco antibalas y traspasar su piel, en busca de sangre. Algo agonizante y herido, luchaba por liberarse de aquella tensa situación, pero la creciente presión de su zona abdominal le impedía moverse con facilidad, y el miedo de ser partido en dos era cada vez mayor. Una idea, posiblemente la última, si todo salía mal, se le vino a la psique, y decidió emplearla para liberarse de Feraligatr. Aun así, era una idea un tanto…, kamikaze…, pero mejor eso que ser devorado por un cocodrilo. Hurgó entre su cinturón hasta encontrar un par de granadas de fragmentación, y quitó las anillas. Raudo y veloz, abrió, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, por completo las fauces del Pokémon, y dejó caer los artefactos explosivos en el interior de éste. Segundos después, se generó una enorme explosión en el lugar, y los Rocket gritaron de júbilo. De seguro, ese capullo habría muerto ya…, o al menos eso eran lo que pensaban. La sonrisa de Protón quedó borrada del todo al ver la mitad del cuerpo de aquel Feraligatr desintegrada por completo, quedando tan sólo un cuerpo de cintura para abajo. La cortina de humo dejó ver a Ash, lleno de sangre, tripas y sesos del cocodrilo impregnados en aquel traje, destruida su parte pectoral debido a la fuerte explosión. Con su escopeta en mano y todos sus Pokémon rodeándoles, dirigió la vista a Protón y a los pocos Rocket que aún quedaban vivos.

-¡Protón, sal de una vez y lucha como un hombre!-no hubo respuesta.-Esto es absurdo a más no poder. Tienes todas las de perder, pero tu orgullo es tan grande que te impide ver que estás enviando a tus hombres a morir en pos de una batalla totalmente escrita desde el momento en el que pisé este lugar.- supo dar el guerrero donde más le dolía.

-¡No cantes victoria tan rápido, chalado! Puede que hayas vencido a la mayoría de mi ejército, pero aún te quedan muchas sorpresas por ver, pero da igual, ¡NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO!- gruño el Ejecutivo Rocket.

-Hablas demasiado, lechuguino.- aquel mote crispó aún más los enfados del Rocket.-Entrégame a Kyogre, y os perdonaré la vida a todos.- finalizó Ash.

-¡Jamás, no permitiré que un lunático como tú estropee mis grandes planes!- le contestó.- ¡Rápido, preparad el arma de destrucción máxima!

El agua de la piscina más grande de todas comenzó a moverse rápidamente. En su celda de agua, Kyogre se mostraba nervioso, ¿qué clase de arma sería esa, que hacía que un Pokémon Legendario no se pararse del nerviosismo que llevaba? Aquel misterio pronto tuvo respuesta. De las profundidades de lugar no fueron ni uno, ni dos, ¡sino tres Gyarados! Ash sabía que aquel reto sería, de verdad, el más difícil. Un Pokémon como Gyarados no era pan comido, ya que no sabe ni controlar su fuerza, ni su enfado, independientemente de si es Oscuro o no. A medida que fueron saliendo del agua, el asombro se apoderó del Comandante y sus fieles Pokémon, acción totalmente entendible. Resultó que no eran tres simple Gyarados… ¡era un Gyarados con tres cabezas! Alteración genética, sin lugar a dudas. Tres cabezas, tres bocas, tres ataques Hiperrayo,… el triple de peligro. Rezó porque no fuese como una hidra, que acoplaba dos cabezas de más por una que perdiese. Los seis ojos de aquel monstruo brillaron intensamente al ver a todas esas presas. Tercer y, eso esperaba, último asalto. Tragó saliva, cagado de miedo.

-¡JO…DER! – tartamudeó Ash, al ver a aquel experimento.

Lo primero que hizo fue accionar el sistema corredor de su escopeta y disparar como un loco. Aquellos valientes intentos no sirvieron nada, pues sólo dejaron heridas leves en su alargado cuerpo, y provocaron más la ira de aquella hidra. Los Pokémon de Ash también luchaban valientemente contra aquel monstruo policéfalo, pero poco podían hacerle a aquel monstruo de más de diez metros de altura. El simple movimiento de su cola servía para derrumbar a aquellos sietes héroes que luchaban por liberar al mundo de ese clase de gente que experimentaban con los Pokémon, al igual que pasó con esos tres Gyarados. El cese de golpes enemigos le hizo pensar lo peor, y tardó poco en darse cuenta de que había acertado. Cada cabeza empezó a generar en su boca una potente luz, convertida después en esfera, y finalmente derivada en un potente Hiperrayo. Aquellos tres haces de la muerte sería definitivos si no lograban defenderse como era debido.

-¡Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, usad Hiperrayo los tres!

Los seis ataques chocaron frontalmente, dando clara ventaja al dragón de tres cabezas. Aquellos Pokémon beneficiados por los poderes de Darkrai eran fuertes, pero el agotamiento producido momentos anteriores les hizo sucumbir ante los poderes de aquellos Gyarados. Los dantescos impactos levantaron una enorme tormenta de arena que, tras disiparse, mostraba a los Pokémon heridos y bastante confusos. Ash se encontraba cada vez más desesperado, y ya no podía apretar más sus mandíbulas, tenía que pensar algo, y urgentemente. De lo contrario, sus Pokémon morirían… ¡Eureka, tenía algo! Si Gyarados era conocido por ser un Pokémon bastante iracundo y rabioso, esos tres debían de ser una combinación explosiva, y con provocarlos un poco, ya perderían cualquier razonamiento. Subió a lomos de Pidgeot, que era el que mejor estado tenía, y ascendió hasta quedar a la altura y cerca de la cabeza central. Acto seguido, empezó a provocar a aquella mollera mediante caras raras y burla, y una gran vena se marcó en la frente del dragón, que se le lanzó a matar. Esquivando como podían a aquella fiera, volaron hacia la cabeza de la derecha, y, con el mismo plan, la hicieron enfadar también, sin dudar en morder a aquel humano y su gorrión. La estrategia de Ash empezó a dar frutos: Tras evadir aquel ataque de una manera rápida, la cabeza diestra mordió el cuello de la central tan fuerte que le era muy difícil liberarse. Un tercer intento funcionó con la siniestra, que repitió el mismo ataque contra la cabeza más lejana. El moreno no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver a aquellos tres Gyarados enroscados en forma de espiral y agrediéndose los unos a los otros. Aquel momento le sirvió para situarse cerca de la cabeza central y disparar con su arma de fuego, dejándola completamente ciega con un par de tiros. El dragón gritó ante la pérdida de vista, y lucía más enfadado. Totalmente desatado de toda cordura, la cabeza derecha golpeó a Ash y Pidgeot, y el humano voló por los aires. Antes de tocar el suelo, Gyarados lo atrapó y enroscó con su cola, para llevárselo muy cerca de la vista ensangrentada de la cabeza central. Podía oler su miedo, y su carne. Sin pensarlo ninguna vez más, engulló a Ash de manera rápida, y sin masticar, por lo que pasaría a su gran estómago, donde tardaría horas en descomponerse mediante la acción de los jugos gástricos. Los Pokémon de Ash no reaccionaron, es más, parecían estar totalmente en estado de shock. No pensaban que aquel iba a ser el final de su entrenador. Como acto de recochineo, el dragón de tres cabezas se permitió el lujo de eructar, informando que aquella comida estaba muy rica. En el otro extremo, Protón y el resto de los Rocket gritaron de júbilo al contemplar el final de aquel mamarracho.

-¡Protón siempre gana! Gritó presumidamente, mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria.- ¡Buen trabajo, Hydrados! -felicitó el ejecutivo a aquel experimento.

Las tres bocas se relamieron gustosamente, pero algo raro las sucedía. Protón y sus hombres no entendían nada, ¿habría algún fallo en aquella perfecta máquina de matar? Gemían de dolor, y una especie de humo negro empezó a salir de sus pequeños orificios nasales. Comenzaron a convulsionarse cada vez más fuerte, y más humo les salía por las narices. El eco de sus rugidos cada vez se hizo menor, hasta que cayó aquella mala bestia al suelo y panza arriba. El bombeo de su pecho iba a mil por hora, pero de repente se frenó por completo, y las tres cabezas dejaron de parpadear y de moverse. Había muerto, aquel monstruo traído desde el pecado dejó el mundo, como bien indicaba la sangre que sobresalía de sus tres fauces. La barriga comenzó a movérsele, y en ella se formó un pequeño agujero que dejó escapar sangre y alguna que otra tripa, pero lo más curioso…, fue ver que una mano sobresalía de dicho hoyo. El inconfundible sonido de un puñal rasgando la carne trajo las buenas nuevas. Destripando por completo a aquel ser, se reconoció la figura de Ash saliendo del interior de aquel trío de Gyarados, prácticamente desnudo de torso hacia arriba, con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos. Portaba en su mano derecha la escopeta que tanto le había ayudado y el enorme corazón del animal en la otra, órgano que sus Pokémon se comieron gustosos a modo de recompensa. Estaba manchado de sangre, víscera y pequeños hilillos de a saber qué fluido. El miedo se apoderó de Protón, que había envejecido diez años de golpe al ver a Ash vivo y coleando por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-¡Es…, es imposible…!- murmuró sin creerse lo que veía.- ¡Hydrados nunca falla…!- continuó delirando.

-Se han acabado las negociaciones, lechuga.- le vaciló Ash, debido al pelo verde del Rocket.- Preparaos para morir.- dijo de manera fría.

-¡Que te lo has creído, cabronazo! ¡Vosotros!- les dijo a sus soldados.- ¡Matadlo!

El cobarde líder del Aqua Rocket se refugió en el cuartel, huyendo así por poco tiempo de la implacable furia del Guerrero Fantasma. Los pocos soldados que aún se mantenían con vida se atrincheraron en la puerta del cuartel o en los primeros pisos del mismo. Sin darse cuenta aún del poco efecto que surtían los impactos de su munición, intentaban frenar el avance de Ash de tal manera, sintiendo cosquillas a la hora que las balas perforaban su cuerpo sin matarlo. De manera muy sencilla, se deshizo de los primeros soldados, ya fuese matándolos o dejándolos inconscientes mediante un buen golpe de Karate. La planta baja de aquel lugar estaba compuesta una garita, con aforo máximo de dos personas, para realizar las guardias nocturnas, y una enorme máquina hacedora de agua, que iba conectada mediante enormes tuberías al suelo, pudiendo rellenar así el líquido de todas y cada una de las piscinas. Un botón parpadeante y de color rojo indicaba que la máquina estaba en marcha, y decidió presionarlo. La turbina interna de aquel cacharro se apagó bruscamente, y con ello todas las piscinas se vaciaron, la de Kyogre incluida. Hecho esto, observó la altura que ocupaba dicha base, que tan sólo contaba con quince pisos. Sin prisa, empezó a ascender peldaño a peldaño. A punta de escopeta, se deshizo del resto de los soldados que se interponían entre Protón y el Guerrero Fantasma. Tras cinco minutos de subida y del permanente sonido metálico de pisadas en su cerebro, había llegado ya al piso número quince, que destacaba por tener un enorme palco a modo de balcón. Allí estaba frente a él…, Protón, encañonándole con su Glock 18 y mano temblorosa.

-¡No te muevas, monstruo…, o te juro que disparo!- amenazó el ya derrotado Rocket, cada vez más intimidado por la aproximación de Ash.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Dispara!-le presionó, con aquella voz distorsionada y llevándose el cañón de aquella arma a la sien.

Un estruendoso sonido confirmó que, pese a su cobardía, había accionado el gatillo. La herida de Ash empezó a regenerarse de manera rápida e indolora, y sin ningún problema por la bala, fuera de su cerebro. El Rocket siguió disparando sin tregua al cuerpo inmóvil del Comandante, hasta que un leve ruido le puso por fin en lo peor: Ya no le quedaba munición. Ya victorioso, el rostro del Guerrero Fantasma se quedó a pocos centímetros del de Protón, sudoroso y blanco.

-Fin de la partida.- comunicó el moreno, erizando los pelos de su rival por como sonaba aquella voz de cerca.

Del guante de Ash salió una fina hoja que fue clavada en la yugular de Protón. El herido empezó a quedarse sin respiración, pero aún tardaría unos minutos en morir, y su cuello estaba teñido de sangre. El asesino sujetó su cabeza y lo recostó en el suelo, dándole una opción más que digna para pasar sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos.

-Descansa en paz.- dijo Ash, empezando la que sería la primera y última conversación con Protón.

-¡Pagarás por esto…, tú…, y toda tu calaña…!- amenazó en su lecho de muerte, y tratando de administrar bien su respiración.

-Parece que quien paga ahora eres tú, amigo. Ya no te beneficiarás del sufrimiento ajeno.-informó el justiciero.

- ¿Crees que soy un mezquino tratante de muerte que se enriquece gracias a la guerra? Un extraño objetivo, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué, si ya hay tantos haciendo lo mismo?- preguntó Protón, ofendido.

- ¿Es que acaso te crees diferente?- no pensó que tuviese tan poca vergüenza de negar lo evidente.

- Sí,… y lo soy, porque yo sirvo a una causa más noble que ganar dinero, al igual que mis hermanos. Yo sólo soy una pieza, un peón más en el tablero. No tardarás en conocer a los otros. No les va a gustar nada lo que has hecho…-escupió un poco de sangre.

- Mejor, estoy impaciente por acabar con sus vidas.- comunicó Ash, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¡Cuánto orgullo…!- rechistó el Ejecutivo Rocket, cogiendo su última bocanada de aire.- Esto te destruirá, muchacho…- y cerró sus ojos, dando su último aliento de vida.

Dejó reposar el cuerpo sin vida. La sangre de su cuello manchó el suelo, como un líquido que se desparrama sobre una mesa. Con la yema de su dedo índice untada en dicho elemento, sacó la lista de objetivos, y tachó el nombre del recientemente asesinado. Ahora sólo quedaban seis, seis monstruos que debían morir para que el mundo saliese a flote. Abandonó el lugar, dejando a aquel pobre infeliz en manos de un verdadero juez que decidiese su destino en la siguiente vida. Ya en el exterior, observó el panorama: Los pocos Pokémon artificiales que quedaban morían poco a poco, ningún humano daba señales de vida y sus fieles y valientes Pokémon le esperaban para dejar ese loco lugar. Unos gemidos de pánico llamaron la atención de Ash. Yaciendo en el suelo y con el llanto como bandera, el único superviviente Rocket ocultaba su mirada al moreno. Lo levantó éste fácilmente, y, mientras lo agarraba por el cuello, le puso a su misma altura, para que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-¡Por favor…., no me hagas daño…! ¡TE LO SUPLI…!- cayó en el instante que sintió la fuerte cachetada sobre su mejilla.

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- rugió distorsionado, provocando que el Rocket se orinase encima.- ¡Mira tú que coincidencia! Hoy va a ser tu día de suerte. Márchate de aquí, y diles a los cabecillas de tu organización…, que _El Guerrero Fantasma_ les envía recuerdos, y que la próxima que nos encontremos…, sostendré entre mis manos sus cabezas, ¡Y ahora, lárgate!

Ante aquella advertencia, el soldado empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana. Perdiéndole ya de vista, todavía quedaba una labor muy importante y pendiente para Ash, y no era otra que absorber la oscuridad del cuerpo de Kyogre, dios de los mares. De un puñetazo partió la vidriera que los separaba, y saltó al interior de aquella grieta sin agua. El Pokémon lo observaba con respeto, agresividad y miedo, realmente una rara combinación. Aquello era muy extraño: Ahora era un Pokémon Oscuro, y, como tal, destacaba por su violencia y por sus ganas de atacar sin motivo alguno a todo organismo viviente, pero aquel humano que permanecía a muy pocos metros de él le infundía…, algo. Dos auras oscuras rodearon a cada uno de ellos, y dio por comienzo el proceso de purificación. Extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de cada uno. Kyogre no paraba de retorcerse de dolor, mientras que Ash se sentía poderoso, casi gozoso, al captar la materia oscura de aquella orca. Se sentía poderoso. La cada vez menor transmisión de auras oscuras significó el final de la purificación, y el color azul de su tez ocupó el lugar de aquel color azabache. Había vuelto a nacer, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaría. En un gesto de solidaridad por ayudar a Kyogre, Blastoise sacó a relucir sus potentes cañones y empezó a llenar la piscina de agua, facilitándole más las cosas al liberado. Navegando en el líquido elemento, la ballena rompió con todas sus fuerzas la vidriera que lo separaba del mundo, y allí, bajo el manto de la noche, se perdió en las inmensidades del océano. Ash sonrió ante aquella imagen que había presenciado, ahora el mundo era un poco mejor, pero para ello la guerra y las muertes tenían que multiplicarse…, di queremos paz, tendremos que prepararnos para la guerra, se dijo a sí mismo. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo todas las luchas en las que se viese involucrado, se sentía poderoso…, indestructible. Contemplo la luna llena, era hora de cumplir el pacto con Darkrai. Absorbiendo la energía oscura que algunos de sus Pokémon habían depositado en su cuerpo, creo en la palma de su mano una esfera oscura y la lanzó hacia el cielo, perdiéndose esta de vista. De seguro ya habría llegado a su destino.

Pero aquel muchacho de Pueblo Paleta no era el único que se ocultaba tras aquella peinada base. Evitando cualquier contacto visual por parte de Ash, el espía de Coronel Steelix lo había visto todo, y telefoneó a su jefe.

-Espero que tengas buenas noticias.- fue breve y tajante el viejo.

-No se va a creer lo que acabo de ver, Coronel…- dijo el joven, casi sin respiración ante la matanza del Aqua Rocket.

* * *

><p>Desayunaban todos juntos en la cafetería favorita de Misty, ocupando la más grande de las mesas del local. Sus gustos eran totalmente diferentes, algunos tomaban leche con galletas, otros un sofisticado café o té, y otros…, cerveza o whiskey. Sí, eso es, alcohol a primera hora de la mañana. El gran número de amigos conversaba sobre las posibles actividades que podrían hacer ese día.<p>

-Bueno, ¿qué os apetece hacer hoy, chicos? Por mí, lo que queráis. No tengo que volver al gimnasio hasta dentro de tres días.- dijo Misty, más animada y tomando su café.

-¡A mí me encantaría ir de compras! ¿Por qué no vamos al Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona?- sugirió Aura, totalmente eufórica.

-¡Ay, qué buena idea! - apoyó la idea Maya, al igual que todas las féminas, que gritaron contentísimas, dejando a los chicos algo traumatizados por su actitud.

-Y de paso, mientras vosotras estáis probándoos trapitos, nosotros podemos ir al casino, ¿os gusta la idea?- sugirió Brendan a los chicos, para acabar de beberse el chupito de whisky.

-Buena idea, y después podríamos ir de espectadores a los combates oficiales del Gimnasio de Azulona, ¡quiero ver cómo se las gasta Erika!- exclamó Max, con la intención de estudiar más de cerca las estrategias de aquella bella mujer.

-¡Suena fantástico! Y para culminar este día, podíamos ir a un pub muy bueno que me han recomendado, y tomarnos allí alguna copita.-participó Jimmy por primera vez en la conversación.

-¡Chicos, chicos, un poco de silencio, por favor! Comienza el boletín de las mañanas.- hizo saber Brock.

-_Muy buenos días, región de Kanto. Con ustedes la CNN Hoenn. Sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por esta extraña emisión desde una región vecina, pero han sucedido unos acontecimientos de última hora que un servidor no sabe si catalogarlos como una señal para el fin de la guerra contra el Team Rocket o como la prolongación de esta. Hará tan sólo menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que conocemos de una violenta lucha en la guarida del Aqua Rocket, una de las seis subdivisiones de la gran organización, situada al sur de Ciudad Colosalia, Hoenn. Nuestro satélite ha captado imágenes en vivo de los acontecimientos que les vamos a redactar. Véanlas ustedes mismos con sus propios ojos_.- la imagen de pantalla cambió, y se vio a Ash y sus Pokémon combatir con aquel colosal ejército de terroristas. El grupo de amigos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, ¡con que facilidad se deshacía aquel individuo de humanos y Pokémon!.-_Al parecer, un misterioso hombre y sus Pokémon han conseguido derrotar a los más de cientos de soldados Rocket y a la infinidad de Pokémon Oscuro y genéticamente alterados del lugar. Los reporteros corresponsales han conseguido reconocer el cadáver de Protón, uno de los más importantes miembros de la organización. Para culminar su victoria, el susodicho ha dejado constancia de su presencia en dicho cuartel, como puede mostrarse en el palco del edificio_.- podía verse ondear una bandera negra con un dibujo de una calavera de metal, que tenía tatuado un rayo en la parte derecha de su cráneo, y el nombre del responsable.- _Según parece, esta anónima persona es conocida por el nombre de "El Guerrero Fantasma"_.- Aquel nombre hizo que Barry escupiese en el acto su té, manchado a Tracey, que estaba delante de él. Sus compañeros estaban igual de sorprendidos.- _El Guerrero Fantasma, un posible nuevo héroe en este mundo lleno de locos, ¿podrá ser él el único capaz de frenar al Team Rocket de una vez por todas? Tan sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá, señores. Le garantizamos que haremos todo lo posible para transmitir los avances de este individuo. Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias, y les esperamos a la hora de la comida. Que pasen una buena mañana.- _concluyó así la noticia, dejando a todos en blanco.

-¿Habéis…, habéis escuchado lo mismo que yo…? El Guerrero Fantasma… ¡Existe de verdad…!- fue Barry quien, con el rostro pálido por el miedo, rompió ese silencio.

-Menos mal que tan sólo era una leyenda, Barry.- ironizó Lyra, ganándose una mirada llameante del rubio.

-¡Pues yo me he quedado muerta del susto!- exclamó Aura, igual o, incluso, más pálida que Barry.

-La verdad es que el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo, ¿habéis visto que habilidad y que estilo tan implacables para deshacerse del enemigo? Son realmente admirables.- se sinceró Tracey, mientras se limpiaba de aquel estropicio que había sufrido gracias al de Sinnoh.

-¿Y sus Pokémon, que me decís de ellos? ¡Ellos sí que parecían auténticos fantasmas! Tenían una mirada y un…, algo, que pocas veces se pueden encontrar en Pokémon corrientes.- dijo Marina.

-Parece ser que un nuevo héroe se ha sumado a la lista, ¿no tenéis curiosidad por saber quién se oculta bajo esa capucha?- preguntó Brock, apoyado por el asentimiento de todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

-Os va a parecer increíble, pero…, yo creo que le conozco…, me resulta muy familiar...- comunicó Misty, y al instante sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta.-Es una vaga suposición, y ni por nada del mundo sería aquella persona que tengo ahora mismo en mente.- hizo saber ella, relajando así a sus compañeros.

Mientras todos platicaban animadamente, aquella pelirroja que tomaba su café sorbito a sorbito fijaba su mirada en los detalles de aquella imagen congelada y sacada a través del informativo. Sus ojos rojizos, ocultos bajo esa capucha, brillaban como una luz intermitente bajo el negro y plateado relieve de la noche. Ese rasgo físico le recordaba muchísimo a Ash, pero era sumamente imposible que su viejo amigo escondiese su identidad bajo esa túnica, ¿o sí podía ser…? La misteriosa partida del moreno debía de ser por algo, al menos pensaba así Misty, pero cometer un ataque tan suicida era una estupidez, incluso para el Ash que ella conoció en su niñez. Tanta duda la provocó pequeñas cefaleas.

-¿Quién eres…?- susurró aquella pregunta sin ser oída por sus amigos.

El descubrimiento del Guerrero Fantasma, su lucha contra un Pokémon de tres cabezas, y su paso de leyenda a realidad, sería uno de los temas más puestos en boca de todos durante aquellos días, pero lo que nadie sabía es que sería aquella pelirroja la primera en descubrir la demoniaca identidad del justiciero que, por entonces, estaba más de moda.

* * *

><p>Los gritos del jefe retumbaban en aquella oficina. Reunidos allí, Atlas y Atenea intentaban redimir a su superior totalmente en vano.<p>

-Jefe, tranquilícese, ¡por el amor de Dios!- le aconsejó el cabecilla de los Ejecutivos Rocket.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, mequetrefe? ¡Un maníaco se ha presentado frente a uno de mis ejércitos en solitario, ha derrotado fácilmente a mis Pokémon artificiales y, lo que es aún peor…, ni tan siquiera un Gyarados de tres cabezas ha servido para refrenar su avance! ¿Qué más puede pasar?- se llevó desesperado su mano a la frente. El sonido de la puerta captó su atención, y el único superviviente a la masacre entró en dicho despacho. Parecía cansado.-¡Soldado, informa de la situación!

-Señor…, un loco asaltó la base hará tan sólo dos días. Iba acompañado de seis Pokémon: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Espeon y Tyranitar. Derrotó de manera fácil y sencilla a Pokémon artificiales como Kabutops y Feraligatr, incluso el gran Hydrados fue vulgarmente vencido…, pero no todo acaba aquí.- cayó y tomó un poco de aire, para ser escuchado de nuevo por sus superiores.- Nuestro Líder, Protón, ha sido asesinado, y Kyogre ha sido purificado y devuelto al océano. He tardado casi dos días en regresar a Kanto, y estoy gravemente lisiado. Rogaría un médico, señor.- suplicó aquel Rocket, arrodillándose ante la presencia de su jefe y superiores.

-Así que Protón nos ha dejado…- susurró, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo. Los otros dos Ejecutivos Rocket aún no daban crédito a la pérdida de su compañero.- Dime, soldado, ¿hay algo más que puedas decir del enemigo?- preguntó aquel jefazo.

-Pues…, él me dijo en persona que les diese recuerdos a todos, ya que la próxima vez que se encuentren con él, sostendrá las cabezas de todos ustedes sobre sus manos. Se hace llamar _"El Guerrero Fantasma"_, es condenadamente inteligente, veloz, fuerte, gran entrenador, y lo más importante…, no es humano, jefe. Ni las balas ni las explosiones le afectan…- informó el soldado, lo que hizo sorprender a los altos cargos de la organización.

-Guerrero Fantasma, ¿eh? Pues si busca guerra, se la daremos. Hemos acabado con la vida de miles de soldados contribuyentes al Ejército Pokémon, y no nos será una gran dificultad aplastar a uno más.- dijo el jefe de los Rocket, a lo que sus hombres sonrieron. Dirigió su mirada al de inferior rango.-En cuanto a ti, soldado, vete a la enfermería y que te hagan un chequeo completo.

-¡Bendito sea, señor!- agradeció el herido.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida cojeando. Antes de agarrar el pomo, notó un enorme dolor en su pecho. Había sido acribillado por una bala del jefe, y cayó de un golpe al suelo, sin rastro alguno de vida. El rojo líquido rodeó por completo su silueta.

-No quiero débiles en mi ejército.-dijo el mandamás, con una voz heladora. Volteó después su mirada hacia los dos ejecutivos, que ni se inmutaron ante la muerte de un camarada.-Vosotros dos volved a supervisar vuestros respectivos quehaceres. Doctor Muerte, usted quédese aquí.- ordenó, viendo como Atenea salía del despacho.

-Usted dirá, maestro.- respondió servicialmente el jefe de los Ejecutivos Rocket.

-¿Qué primicias podría darme acerca de la nueva máquina?

-Excelentes noticias, señor. Aun sin los planos originales, hemos hecho un gran avance, pero por lo menos hasta dentro de cinco meses no podremos tenerla lista. Sin embargo, la nueva evolución que ha experimentado es inmejorable para que nuestros operativos más malignos puedan ir más allá del planeta, tal y como usted deseo.- le explicó el malvado científico.

-¿Y con todo eso podremos comenzar con la conquista interplanetaria?- le preguntó a Atlas, que asentía.

-Por supuestísimo. Con esta maravilla, además de poder corromper a los Pokémon como Deoxys, el espacio será nuestro, mejoraremos el dominio que tenemos sobre el tiempo y el mundo distorsión quedará a nuestra merced. Palkia, Dialga y Giratina no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros, y así podremos gobernar a lo largo y ancho del Universo.- informó el Doctor Muerte, irradiando una mirada de satisfacción.

-Perfecto. Está claro que sólo los jefes, como yo, y gente como usted, somos los que hacemos funcionar la organización. Puede retirarse, Doctor. El futuro de esta empresa reside en sus manos.- sonrió satisfecho, viendo como uno de sus mejores abandonaba el lugar.

Se quedó solo en aquel amplio despacho, y se recostó en su cómodo sillón. Las cosas avanzaban a pasos agigantados, y no permitiría que un solo hombre destruyese por completo los planes que tanto tiempo le habían llevado convertirlos en realidad. Muy pronto, las banderas del Team Rocket ondearían sin cesar, y el miedo como himno resonaría en cada recoveco de la Vía Láctea, y posteriormente lo haría en el mismísimo Universo.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo VI<em>

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí me fascinaba a medida que las imágenes corrían por mi mente. Como ya dije anteriormente, la imagen del Guerrero Fantasma ha surgido gracias a la mezcla de varios personajes de otras famosas sagas, cosa que se verá a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo. Poco me queda por decir de este capítulo, así que os dejo con la lista de personajes.**

* * *

><p>Personajes (Fichas 21-24)<p>

21) Mewtwo

Edad: 15 años humanos.

Altura: 2 metros.

Ocupación: Resistencia Pokémon.

Historia: Pokémon creado a partir del ADN de Mew, un Pokémon Legendario originario de Kanto. Su lugar de nacimiento es conocido como Isla Nueva, y fue creado por el Doctor Fuji, fallecido ya hace quince años. Giovanni patrocinó su creación, con el único objetivo de concebir al Pokémon más poderoso que el mundo haya presenciado en toda su existencia. La negación de este Pokémon por someterse a aquellos frívolos seres humanos y a que controlasen su destino le hizo declararse en guerra contra el planeta, pero fue un niño de diez años quien le demostró que el origen es de lo de menos, y que la verdadera importancia reside en el destino que uno mismo se forja. Actualmente, ayuda a miembros del Ejército Pokémon, de manera anónima, en la guerra contra el terrorismo Rocket. Gran amigo e infalible adivino, desconoce la importancia que cae sobre sus hombros en esta historia. Continúa su búsqueda para encontrar a Giovanni, con el fin de poder así vengarse del sufrimiento y desprecio que le hizo pasar.

22) Darkrai

Edad: Desconocida.

Altura: 1,50 metros.

Ocupación: Negociador Oscuro.

Historia: Nada se sabe sobre este Pokémon hacedor de oscuridad. Lo único fiable es el poder que reside en él, como bien experimentó Ash en su encuentro. Darkrai fue quien le otorgó el poder del Guerrero Fantasma, un viejo espíritu del pasado con grandes poderes para robar la oscuridad en el corazón y mente de cualquier ser vivo. Visitado por Ash, ofrecerá las recompensas pedidas por este, las únicas que pueden salvar al mundo de la oscuridad eterna, si cumple con unas pocas tareas que le ha asignado. De carácter frío, cruel e interesado, no parará hasta verse beneficiado.

23) Guerrero Fantasma

Edad: Más de 1000 años, 25 mientras reside en el cuerpo de Ash.

Altura: 1,93 metros, en su cuerpo original como en el de Ash.

Ocupación: Comandante de la Milicia de Metal y de la Patrulla Roja, del Ejército Pokémon, Superhéroe y Guerrero de la Oscuridad, como Ash; Campesino y Guerrero de la Oscuridad, en sus orígenes.

Historia: De origen humilde, este campesino vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de curar la incurable enfermedad de su bella esposa. Al recibir tal ayuda, fue otorgado con poderes que cualquier mortal desearía retener, para convertirse así en el mensajero de las tinieblas. Pasado ya mucho tiempo, tras la muerte de su esposa, vagó por el mundo sin rumbo hasta que las fuerzas tenebrosas, cansadas ya de sus labores, se apropiaron de su alma encerrándola en las profundidades del Hades. Miles de años después, su resurgimiento en la piel de Ash Ketchum, un joven dispuesto a lo que sea por recobrar el equilibrio del planeta, le dan esperanzas para cumplir con su deuda, descansando así su alma en paz tras un largo milenio de agonía y dolor. Su nombre original es Satoshi Mizuki, una identidad que creará bastante polémica, y que envuelve muchos secretos.

24) Protón

Edad: Entre 25 y 30 años.

Altura: 1,85 metros.

Ocupación: Ejecutivo Rocket y Líder del Aqua Rocket.

Historia: Ostenta el puesto como Ejecutivo Rocket más débil de todos, pero aun así forma parte de la Élite. Es inseguro e inexperto, pero su soberbio carácter le hace prosperar en su cargo, así como entorpecer a veces su camino. Durante sus años como Líder del Aqua Rocket, una de las seis subdivisiones de la organización, ha conseguido custodiar a Kyogre y atraer más Pokémon de tipo agua a su morada. En su poder se halla Hydrados, un experimento científico basado en la figura de una Hidra, conseguido mediante la alteración genética de tres Gyarados. A finales de Junio, Protón es abrazado por La Muerte, siendo su verdugo El Guerrero Fantasma, y el primero de otros en su lista. Su defunción ha provocado la ira de la organización.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. No sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero os prometo que, si este os ha gustado, la mayoría de los capítulos que seguirán a este serán del mismo gremio, plagados de acción y misterio. Muchas gracias a todos, y no os olvidéis de comentar, dejar vuestra opinión y dar alguna sugerencia. Buenas noches, y que disfrutéis de lo que queda de día.<strong>


	7. 07 Guerrero de Armadura Agrietada

**Hola a todos. Lamento la demora, pero aquí está, ¡por fin! El ansiado Capítulo VII, el más extenso hasta el momento, con mucha acción y con la clásica y tétrica puntillita que me gusta añadirle a cada capítulo. Será mejor que lo leáis vosotros, ¡antes de que os lo cuente yo! Disfrutad de esta creación, llamada:**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VII: Guerrero de Armadura Agrietada<em>

La mañana se mostraba novedosa en esos tiempos de tensa transición. Se rascó los ojos debido al agotamiento, apenas había dormido en aquellos dos últimos días. Sumado a eso, los primeros rayos de sol entraban débilmente a través de aquella ventana totalmente cerrada, llena de arañazos y manchas. Notaba pequeños raspones sobre su mano diestra, una barba fina le decoraba el semblante. Había acabado la hora de "dormir", así que aprovechó para afeitarse, con su puñal como navaja, tal y como hacían todos en el Ejército. Pasado un rato, notaba como el agua ardiendo descendía de aquella ducha maloliente en aquella armería clandestina de Ciudad Malvalona. Miles de pensamientos acudían a su mente: Pensaba en su madre y en Misty, al igual que no podía olvidar todo lo vivido en la base del Aqua Rocket. El sonido de la sangre al rozar el suelo, de los órganos rasgados, huesos rotos y ensordecedores disparos se repetían constantemente en su interior, y le acarreaba constantes pesadillas en las que permanecían presentes aquel Gyarados de tres cabezas, y las palabras de Protón en su lecho de muerte. Todas esas nuevas anécdotas le sobrepasaban, arrastrándole de lleno a una locura de la que cada vez encontraba menos salida. Las recientes noticias no paraban de mencionar el nombre del Guerrero Fantasma, da igual la hora y la región, y eso lo volvía preocupantemente paranoico. La locura cometida en Ciudad Colosalia por su alter ego le impedía moverse con total libertad, como hacía antes, y es por eso que había tardado tanto tiempo en desplazarse de una ciudad a otra. Desde la matanza del Aqua Rocket, la organización estaba alerta a todas horas, vigilando los caminos y cacheando a los sospechosos, así como a sus Pokémon. Es por eso que permanecía en las sombras, cambiando su equipo constantemente, para evitar ser descubierto. Ocultando su negra y lacia melena bajo aquel capuchón, negro también, abandonó su cobijo en dicha ciudad, partiendo rumbo hacia el norte de la misma.

Su destino se hallaba en un tosco y agobiante desierto de la ruta 111. Según había oído, el Terra Rocket había establecido allí su guarida, reteniendo al mítico Groudon contra su voluntad. La habilidad de dicho Pokémon provocaba enormes sequías a lo largo de año, negando a la mayoría de los habitantes el uso de agua potable, vendiendo dicho bien de primera necesidad a precios de infarto. Su líder, Petrel, era un veterano soldado y mejor doctor, especializado en el uso de hierbas místicas. Corría el rumor de que dicho Ejecutivo Rocket conseguía manipular el pensamiento de casi cualquier persona con tan sólo un sorbo de aquella agua tan fresca y cristalina. Era un completo misterio, y al él le tocaba desmantelarlo todo, por muchos peligros que conllevase. Ya había cruzado el perímetro de seguridad, entrando de lleno en el territorio enemigo. Asomado sobre una pequeña ladera, vislumbró una enorme cola formada por varios ciudadanos en un estado paupérrimo, casi lamentable. Varios centinelas Rocket los rodeaban armados con rifles de asalto FAMAS, para evitar cualquier altercado civil. El militar maldito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando, de repente, docena y media de hombres se alzaron de la nada portando sus fusiles de asalto. Aquellos uniforme amarronados fueron reconocidos al instante por Ash, ¡los atacantes formaban parte del Comando Avalancha, una de las cuatro divisiones del Ejército Pokémon! Estaban especializados en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que en esos mismos instantes de poco les serviría.

-¡Enemigos al norte y al este! ¡Abrid fuego!- exclamó el líder de la patrulla, reconocido fácilmente por su brazalete azabache.

El continuo traqueteo de los Famas despachó a los atacantes uno a uno, de forma sencilla y rápida. Ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo Ash de pestañear y vio de repente a todos sus camaradas muertos en combate. Los ciudadanos se estremecieron al oír aquellos disparos, y lo único que allí les retenía era comprar el agua que tanto necesitaban para su día a día. Después de eso, se irían en el acto. Comprobadas ya todas las heridas mortales recién formadas en aquellos cuerpos carentes de vida, el líder de la patrulla indicó con un gesto de desprecio que se llevasen los cadáveres. El traspaso fue breve, como bien pudo apreciar el de Pueblo Paleta. Escondido en aquel lugar del que no había podido apenas moverse, observó mediante sus prismáticos aquel espanto. Varias moscas revoloteaban sobre una pila de cuerpos humanos, la mayoría de ellos totalmente descompuestos. Agradeció de todo corazón no estar cerca, el hedor debía ser insostenible, pensó. Dedicó se a avanzar por las pequeñas dunas y laderas del lugar, hasta llegar a un enclave idílico. Frente a sus ojos se desplegaba un enorme campamento cuadrado, dividido en cuatro zonas. La masa del populacho empezó a rodear a un hombre algo mayor, como de cincuenta años, y de cabelleras y barbas moradas con toques canosos. Su nombre era Petrel, líder de esa expedición e ilustre doctor. Lo que vio no le agradó demasiado: Un ciudadano, bastante desaliñado, intentó agredir al ejecutivo, pero dos soldados Rocket le placaron y derrumbaron. Tendido de rodillas y agarrado a cada brazo por esos dos gorilas, el doctor se hincó hasta quedar a su misma altura. En su mirada se podía apreciar el cansancio de la edad y un pequeño brillo de, ¿compasión?

- ¡No…, no, socorro! ¡Ayudadme, por favor! ¡Auxiliadme!- gritó el agredido, zarandeándose como podía del agarre de aquellos matones.

- Basta, muchachos. Os he pedido que calméis al paciente, no que lo matéis.- tranquilizó Petrel a sus soldados. Se dirigió entonces al pobre hombre.- Calma…, calma, todo va a salir bien.- le dijo.

-¡No…, NO!- vociferó con pavor el recluso.

-Dame la mano.- le sugirió el anciano, tendiéndole así su mano derecha. Su voz sonaba tranquila y preocupada.

-¡No me toques, atrás!- siguió con aquel miedo recién florecido en su mente.

- Olvida tu temor. Si no, no podré ayudarte.-intentó convencerle el de cabellos lilas.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo ayudas a los demás? Les robas el alma, oh si… ¡lo he visto! Pero la mía…no, ¡no robarás la mía…!-bramó aquel desquiciado, recibiendo un fuerte tortazo de Petrel.

- Vamos, contrólate, ¿crees que esto me produce placer? ¿Crees que me gusta hacerte daño? Tú no me dejas otra opción.- parecía que empezaba a perder los estribos.

- ¡Sus palabras amables esconden su mano cruel! ¡Todo son mentiras y engaños! ¡No estará satisfecho hasta que todos se inclinen ante él!- vociferaba a los que presenciaban el espectáculo, a la vez que intentaba liberarse de esa opresión.

- No deberías haber dicho eso. - dijo ahora muy serio, y se dirigió a sus soldados.-Llevadlo a su habitación. Volveré con él cuando atienda a los demás.- imperó Petrel.

-¡No podéis retenerme! ¡Me volveré a escapar!- la voz de aquel hombre hizo eco en toda la instalación.

-No, no lo harás. Rompedle las dos piernas.

La orden fue cumplida al instante. Aquellos dos salvajes pisotearon sin piedad sus extremidades necesarias para caminar. Dos "crack" simultáneos indicaban la fractura de sus fémures, y no pudo sostener más aquel dolor. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que su torturada alma le permitió, acompañados de sollozos y balbuceos varios. Ash, oculto de cualquier mirada enemiga, seguía sin comprender bien del todo la historia. Resultaba ahora que Petrel, miembro de honor de la organización criminal más famosa de todos los tiempos, era en realidad un gran y bondadoso doctor que seguía a rajatabla su juramento hipocrático, ¿el mundo estaba loco, o aquel lisiado estaría diciendo la verdad? Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto mientras veía al doctor hablando de nuevo con su paciente.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo.- dedicó una mirada de enfado a aquel público, ya fuesen sus soldados o los pacientes.- ¿Es qué no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- rugió molesto al sentir miles de miradas sobre su cogote.

-Mis piernas… ¡Bastardo! ¡Me habéis roto las piernas!- sollozó el herido, mirando de manera fulminante a Petrel.

-Por tu propio bien…, querías escapar, ¿a dónde?- le preguntó el ejecutivo, encogiéndose de hombros ante la ridícula idea de aquel hombre. Dispuso a apoyar su mano en el hombro del herido.

-¡Apártate de mí!- le volvió a gritar el hombro, herido en su orgullo, y en sus piernas, claro está.

-Algún día, nos reiremos juntos al recordar esto.- y esbozó aquel viejo una débil sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Te mataré…!- le amenazó el otro, harto ya de tanta pamplina.

-Lo dudo mucho.- finalizó Petrel la conversación, sin dejar escapar su tétrica sonrisa.

Sin sentir las piernas, aquel paciente fue arrastrado por la fuerza. La multitud terminó por disolverse, unos volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la ciudad, mientras que los demás volvían a las camillas de aquel cuartel. Visualizó por última vez a Petrel, al que perdió de vista cuando se sumó a aquella masa de gente moviente. Los Terra Rocket aún vigilaban la entrada principal, inmóviles como pilares. Evitó hacer cualquier ruido y se coló por el primer ventanal más alto y abierto que encontró, que ventilaba la zona de los pacientes con mejor rehabilitación. Aquella sala estaba teñida de colores estériles, como la mayoría de los utensilios médicos empleados. Por lo menos dos docenas de pacientes seguían en sus respectivas camillas, e incluso algunos de ellos ya comenzaron a comer. Mientras guardaba el equilibrio sobre aquella enorme viga de hierro, que suponía la principal carga de la sala, encontró de nuevo al doctor, distinguido principalmente por su peculiar color de pelo y por su indumentaria de doctor, compuesta básicamente por una bata blanca que no contrastaba mucho con la tonalidad del lugar. Petrel quedó situado justo a los pies de una camilla de uno de sus pacientes con mejor evolución.

-Ah…, estás despierto.- le susurró el doctor, haciendo presencia de esa débil sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Es usted!- el tono de voz de aquel hombre parecía estar lleno de gratitud, y no de miedo, como la del anterior.

-¿Qué se siente al estar entero otra vez?- cuestionó el doctor, apuntando el diagnóstico en un cuaderno de hojas inmaculadas.

-No sé cómo lo habéis hecho, pero me siento como una rosa. Muchas gracias, Doctor.- le agradeció el paciente, feliz y despreocupado.

El Rocket sólo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa, y le dejó que siguiera comiendo, para poder así revisar al resto de hospedantes. Aquel era el momento, pensó Ash, y saltó desde las alturas hasta el centro de la sala. La presencia de una negra y fantasmagórica figura encapuchada cortó la respiración de todos los ingresados, como si hubiesen visto a la muerte en persona. Los soldados presentes en el lugar desbloquearon los seguros de sus rifles de asalto.

-¡Intruso en la sala uno!- se le oyó decir a uno de ellos, que se llevaba su transmisor a los labios.- ¡Cuartel Terra Rocket, un intruso se ha colado en el perímetro! ¡Manden patrullas de exterminio! – dijo aquel terrorista de uniforme rojo como la sangre.

-Aniquiladle.- ordenó Petrel, alejándose a pasos cada vez más agigantados.

La presencia inmóvil de La Parca aceleró el corazón de los enfermos, y empezaron a salir despavoridos del lugar. Incluso el mismísimo Petrel se sumó a las masas, pero huyendo en la dirección contraria, sin saber que había dejado a sus hombres a merced de una muerte más que asegurada. La negra capucha de Ash ondeó por los aires, dejando ver su rostro como El Guerrero Fantasma, y su típica vestimenta de neopreno. Aquellos ojos chispeantes y rojizos ya hacían mella en la serenidad de los Rocket. Rodeado por decenas de enemigos y sus Pokémon recién liberados, decidió hacer lo mismo, y envió a su nuevo equipo a la batalla.

-¡Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Gliscor, Tauros, Muk, a vuestros puestos!- ordenó la nueva personalidad de Ash.

Las eclosiones de sus Poké Balls dieron aparición a los Pokémon anteriormente llamados por Ash, y, haciendo gala de sus nuevos rostros y habilidades, emitieron un rugido a modo de intimidación. Todos ellos, humanos y Pokémon, empezaron a enzarzarse en una sangrienta e incesante batalla. Como de costumbre, volvía a sentir el familiar cosquilleo de las balas atravesando su cuerpo maldito y el gustoso momento en el que su cuerpo se regeneraba de las heridas. Las habilidades de aquel equipo nuevo eran más que formidables, y nada tenía que envidiar al anterior equipo: Meganium, Typhlosion y Feraligatr, al igual que sus semejantes de Kanto, poseían las mismas habilidades que sus amigos: La presencia de una planta carnívora alrededor de su cuello, por parte de Meganium, el uso de llamas oscuras, tanto para la pirotecnia como para absorber materia oscura, de la mano del Pokémon de fuego, y la expulsión de nitrógeno líquido en lugar de agua, habilidad propia del cocodrilo. Por otro lado, el resto del equipo no se achantaba en lo que refería a habilidades: Tauros era capaz de derrumbar un edificio entero con sus duros cuernos y su fuerza bruta, las pinzas de Gliscor podían incluso partir en dos a un Onix, y Muk…, qué decir de él, con el más mínimo contacto podía deshacer todo lo que tocaba, fuesen objetos, humanos o Pokémon, ¡sin dejar ni tan siquiera un hueso! Incluyendo también la absorción de oscuridad. Todo eran ventajas. Sus habilidades físicas continuaban en perfecto estado, como en el anterior episodio ubicado en la base del Aqua Rocket. Con su AK-47 y puñal aturdidor en mano, y una MK23 colgando en su respectiva funda, aquellos patanes no eran rivales para él, y lo demostraba a base de profundos y mortales movimientos de Karate, Taekwondo, Full Contact y demás artes marciales aprendidas en sus tiempos como recluta, gracias a sus mentores Aníbal y Bruno. A medida que perforaba las sienes de los Rocket con sus balas, el enfrentamiento con los Pokémon era cada vez más inminente. Mientras las llamas se apoderaban paso a paso de todos los rincones de la guardia, sintió un fuerte golpe lateral que terminó por incrustarlo en una pared. No pudo ni tan siquiera liberarse cuando dos siluetas oscuras le arrinconaron aún más contra el tabique. Frente a él, un par de Scizor revestidos con un metal-piel de tonalidad oscura y con enormes pinzas como manos le presionaban el gaznate y torso, respectivamente. Accionó el gatillo de su fusil de asalto, lo que concibió una enorme traca de balas que rebotaron inútilmente en la composición metálica del Pokémon. La presión en su garganta era cada vez mayor, al igual que en su pecho, ¡sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a ser partido en dos, y era incapaz de hacer nada! Su ángel de la guarda apareció en forma de murciélago, siendo el Pokémon Gliscor su salvador. La potente guillotina del Pokémon cortó inmediatamente el brazo de aquel Scizor que amenazaba con arrancar la cabeza de su entrenador, cayendo dicha extremidad al suelo, hundiéndose debido a su peso. Un chorro de sangre verde salió a presión de aquella profunda herida, fomentando la ira del Pokémon. La mente de Ash reanudó su funcionamiento en busca de una fulminante idea para acabar con aquellos dos bichos, o por lo menos con uno de ellos. El brillo de aquellos ojos de reptil aumentó ante la estrategia que había creado en tan pocos segundos. Agarró con todas sus fuerzas la fuerte pero pesada pinza ya no adjuntada a Scizor, y, a modo de tijera, cortó en dos, horizontalmente, al Pokémon de doble tipo. Sus pesadas piernas cayeron sin movilidad alguna, y de su cintura emanó más de ese líquido verdoso y viscoso que haría estremecer a una persona que él muy bien sabía. La situación de Scizor era lamentable, así que Ash decidió aprovechar.

-¡Typhlosion, usa Llamarada Oscura!- le ordenó a aquel mustélido.

Aferrándose al cuello del insecto, el Pokémon de Ash escupió una enorme cantidad de fuego azabache que los envolvió a los dos. A su vez, Muk surgió de entre la espalda del otro Scizor y se le subió encima, cohibiéndole su capacidad de ataque. Las leyes de la física comenzaron a dar su fruto, y el duro elemento empezó a dilatarse rápidamente. Un aura negra rodeó a Typhlosion, absorbiendo la materia de Scizor, y el suelo se había llenado de metal en estado líquido. Su rival había sido totalmente chamuscado. El otro Pokémon no tuvo tampoco mejor suerte…, atrapado dentro de aquella mucosidad de la babosa residual se descompuso poco a poco. El mismo velo oscuro surgió alrededor de Muk, a la par que un humo grisáceo y maloliente le salía por cada "poro" de su amorfo cuerpo, si a eso se le podía llamar cuerpo. El cese de aquella humareda pestilente confirmó el fin de la evolución de Scyther. El Equipo Fantasma respiró aliviado. Eran pocos los plastas que seguían vivos y con ganas de seguir entorpeciendo sus objetivos. El que parecía su líder dio un paso al frente para comprobar el estado de sus dos Pokémon, concretamente dos Arcanine. Uno de ellos era grande y de tez oscura, pero el otro era muy especial por el simple hecho de ser blanco como la nieve, en diferencia de los comunes Arcanine, anaranjados como el atardecer. El segundo de estos cánidos Pokémon era el que más débil se encontraba, y su entrenador, harto de él, le propinó una buena patada en su pata malherida.

-¡Estúpido perro! Pensé que por ser diferente a los demás de tu especie serías el más fuerte…, pero ahora que te veo… ¡no vales para nada! Eres débil.- le gritó enfadado, y, acto seguido, le escupió.

-No existen Pokémon débiles, sólo entrenadores torpes. No culpes a tu Pokémon de tu fracaso, y asume de una buena vez tus responsabilidades.- dijo de mala gana Ash, harto de ver el maltrato Pokémon cada vez que se encontraba con el Team Rocket.

- Qué más quisieras tú que nosotros fuésemos pésimos en lo que se refiere a Pokémon.-se defendió verbalmente el jefe del escuadrón, sonriente pese a la inferioridad numérica de los suyos.-Puede que hayas fulminado a nuestros colegas del Aqua Rocket, y que también hayas vencido a Hydrados fácilmente…, pero te lo advierto, ¡nosotros aún guardamos más ases bajo la manga! Reza lo que puedas y sepas, porque este cuartel en llamas será el último lugar que veras antes de abandonar este mundo.- amenazó en toda regla el Rocket.

-Algo me dice que os equivocáis, y seréis vosotros los que caeréis más tarde o más temprano. Aun así, estoy deseoso por ver vuestras armas de destrucción de nivel medio y máximo.- se mostró chulo Ash, y sin miedo aparente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy va a ser tu día de suerte. Sólo los miembros más selectos o perteneciente a una milicia dentro de la organización, como nosotros, tenemos la oportunidad de ver en todo su esplendor la evolución de la genética Pokémon…-informó aquel bellaco. Dio un par de paso al frente hasta colocarse a la vera de su Arcanine de colores negros y azulados. Llevaba en su mano derecha una jeringuilla con un líquido de colores oscuros.-…, y tú, hoy, eres uno de esos afortunados. Éste será el último Pokémon que verás en tu vida.- y dicho esto, clavó la jeringa en el cuello de Arcanine, y la accionó.

Hasta la última gota de aquel líquido fue vertida en el organismo del Pokémon. El espectáculo venidero juraba ser exclusivo para enfermos mentales, como los mismísimos Rocket. Rabioso, el cánido comenzó a convulsionarse de un lado para otro, sin dejar de emitir auténticos rugidos que inspiraban terror. Arcanine comenzó a aumentar su masa corporal y su altura, superando por muy poco los cuatro metros de altura, pero la metamorfosis no se conformó tan sólo con eso. Varias venas muy marcadas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, sus globos oculares se volvieron completamente rojizos y sin pupilas, las mandíbulas se le agrandaron y afilaron preocupantemente…, pero lo más preocupante fue ver como su cuello se ensanchó y alargó, creciendo en él dos extraños bultos, uno a cada lado de dicha zona. Como si tuviesen vida propia, las zonas hinchadas se agitaron nerviosas, hasta que de ellas eclosionaron… ¡dos cabezas más! La manía de crear cada vez un ser policéfalo ya era una enfermedad. Aquella aberración le recordaba a Cerbero, el perro guardián del Hades. Ash ya no podía ni tan siquiera articular palabra alguna.

-Guerrero Fantasma, te presento al primer prototipo de Cerberus. La organización estudia la posibilidad de concebir la versión mejorada, pero, ¿por qué te estoy contando todo esto? ¡Si tú no vas a vivir para verlo!- ironizó aquel malhechor, contagiando al resto de sus hombres con su malévola risa. Dirigió su mira a aquel experimento.- Mátalo.- le ordenó.

En sus tres prominentes fauces se formaron capas de asquerosas e insoportables babas. El Pokémon había tomado ya una pose de combate, intentando intimidar así al Guerrero Fantasma. Éste, del mismo modo que sus Pokémon, hizo lo mismo, y comenzó una segunda batalla contra un nuevo experimento de laboratorio. Recargó la munición de su fusil de asalto y comenzó a accionar el gatillo repetidamente, sin acierto alguno. Aquel Arcanine era muy rápido, y por lo visto tenía muchas ganas de jugar a "el cazador y la presa". Defendiendo la vida de Ash con la suya propia, sus seis Pokémon se lanzaron sobre aquel monstruo, intentando retenerle contra su voluntad, pero de una fuerte sacudida se liberó de aquella pequeña molestia. Parecía que iba a soltar un muy potente ataque, y así fue. Tres poderosas llamaradas se escaparon de cada boca y se juntaron en una sola, totalmente fulminante para cualquiera y que abarcaba toda la altura existente entre el techo y el suelo. Como si de una pared de piedra se tratase, empezó a avanzar hacia Ash y sus Pokémon, ganándolos cada vez más espacio y arrastrándolos a una muerte cada vez más segura. El efecto de todo aquel fuego iba provocando cada vez más escombros en el lugar, a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Cada vez era más insoportable permanecer en ese lugar por el continuo calor creciente. El jefe de escuadrón demostró su felicidad, no había señales de los rebeldes y, por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que se hubiesen achicharrado. Desconociendo si fue por cansancio o por lógico aburrimiento, el Arcanine tricéfalo dejó de expulsar aquel tórrido fuego, y no vio a ninguno de sus sietes objetivos, pero lo que si se encontró frente a sus tres narices fue un enorme muro hecho a base de nitrógeno líquido, que era casi imposible de derretir. Confusos, los del Terra Rocket, encabezados por aquel Pokémon, empezaron a avanzar hacia aquel bloqueo con sus cinco sentidos bien alerta. Unos breves, repetidos y fuertes sonidos los hizo pasarse y prestar más atención a la situación, unos bullicios semejantes al chasquido de unas castañuelas. La defensa de los terroristas se vio truncada al ver a aquel imponente y provocador Tauros partiendo el muro de hielo, y encabezando aquella estampida de Pokémon furiosos y con ganas de justicia. Las fuertes astas del toro tumbaron a Arcanine y a sus dueños como si fuesen bolos. Más iracundo que nunca, Cerberus buscaba entre el público a Ash, que no paraba de provocarle.

-¡Eh, chucho maloliente! Estoy aquí, ¿no me ves?- le gritaba a viva voz, incitándole a realizar un ataque frontal.

Mostrando sus acongojantes e impolutos incisivos, el Pokémon de tres cabezas corría en zigzag hacia aquel hombre. En un hábil movimiento, Ash consiguió esquivar semejante golpe, para averiguar la potencia de aquel monstruo. Sin poder pausar del todo su agresiva contienda, devoró a tres soldados, despedazándolos en cuestión de segundos. Finos hilillos de sangre colgaban de sus labios inferiores, donde también sobrepasaban los colmillos de su mandíbula superior. Una vez probada la sangre humana, deseaba más, y aquel joven de Pueblo Paleta sería su próximo bocado.

-¡Qué lento eres! ¡Menudo inútil estás hecho!- siguió con su provocación, levantando su dedo corazón a modo de grosería.

Arcanine accedió a pasar por el aro y, del mismo modo, fracasó de manera idéntica. Otros tres Rocket visualizaron los profundos colmillos del perro alrededor de sus yugulares, falleciendo en el acto. Ash se dispuso a realizar un ataque frontal, mas una soberana explosión lo hizo desplomarse. Su traje de neopreno quedó parcialmente agujereado al entrar en contacto con una diminuta bola de fuego. A escasos metros de él, el dueño de aquel experimento amenazaba su existencia con un potente lanzagranadas.

-Ya te dije que no saldrías de aquí con vida, ¿o acaso dudabas de mi palabra…? Acaba con él de una buena vez, Cerberus.-ordenó el Rocket.

Un potente mordisco en su pierna sirvió para que dejase salir un estruendoso grito de dolor. Los fuertes tríos de colmillos atesoraron el tórax, piernas y brazos de Ash, siendo su cabeza la única zona de su cuerpo libre. Notaba como su piel se reblandecía ante la perforación de sus extremidades, y como sus huesos se le descolocaban. La sangre le hervía y se le subía a la boca…, si la presión de su cuerpo seguía aumentando, acabaría totalmente desmembrado. El eficaz trabajo en equipo de los Pokémon de Ash tuvo un éxito rotundo. Meganium y su Látigos Cepa ataron las patas del cánido de tipo fuego, mientras que Tauros y Feraligatr aporreaban al cautivo con Placajes. Ante tales ataques, Arcanine no tuvo otra alternativa que soltar al Guerrero Fantasma y dejarle caer sin cuidado contra la superficie. Libre de esa atadura, el humano contempló como aquellas heridas de igual tamaño que media cereza se regeneraban dolorosamente. Otra vez sintió contra su cuerpo un enorme impacto, pero esta vez de un misil. De equivalente manera, los Pokémon de Ash sufrieron los ataques de aquella bestia sin control, que se liberó de sus captores. El cansino Rocket, ahora con un RPG-7 sobre sus manos, no cedía en su interés por acabar con Ash.

-He encontrado tu punto débil. No eres tan inmortal como has mostrado: Resultas inmune a balas, fuertes golpes y pequeñas explosiones, pero no lo contarías contra una potente eclosión, la desintegración de tu cuerpo o la ausencia de la parte más importante de tu morfología…, tu cabeza.- dedujo, armado aún con ese arma que viene de perlas para derribar un helicóptero.- Has hecho un buen pacto con el maligno, pero nosotros somos más listos que el hambre, y estamos muy por encima de tus chorradas infantiles, ¡Somos el Team Rocket, los amos y señores del mundo, y próximamente del Universo! Vaya, ¡me he vuelto a ir de la lengua! No importa, ¡Cerberus, mátalo!- imperó por enésima vez.

Humillado y dolorido en el suelo, la sombra del Arcanine de tres cabezas acongojó a Ash. Los afilados dientes de la bestia brillaban de una forma celestial pero mortífera. El moreno cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las manos ante la escena de aquella mandíbula acercándose a él poco a poco. Un grito de agonía le hizo abrir los ojos, anonadándose por la ironía lección que presenciaba aquel día. Frente a sus ojos, el malherido Arcanine albino lamía su rostro, impregnándolo de babas. Ash alzó su vista de serpiente y quedó sorprendido ante la matanza llevada a cabo por Cerberus. Su propio dueño estaba siendo engullido, en vez de Ash. El hermoso perro blanco le había salvado la vida, placando al Rocket en dirección a tal matanza. Había sacrificado la existencia de su cruel entrenador a cambio de la de un completo desconocido.

-¡Maldito perro…, debí haberte inducido en el programa como al resto de mis Pokémon! ¡Arggggg! -gritó al notar la furia de Arcanine sobre él.- Moriréis…, todos… ¡MORIRÉIS ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS!- pudo llegar a gritar antes de ser devorado por su propio Cerberus.

-¡Que te lo has creído! ¡Vamos, equipo, a por él!-dio Ash su grito de guerra.

Su estrategia volvió a salir a flote. Ahora que el cánido se ponía las botas devorando carne humana, le resultaría más pesada la actividad de acabar con ellos, y, además, sus ansias por llenarse de sangre era cada vez más creciente, impidiéndole razonar del todo, del mismo modo que sucedió con Hydrados. Meganium ató las robustas patas y cabezas de Cerberus con su Látigo Cepa. Desde los aires, Gliscor descendía con sus guillotinas abiertas en posición de ataque, y Muk aprovechaba sus capacidades ácidas para descomponer su lomo. Por último, el Pokémon cocodrilo utilizaría su nitrógeno líquido para petrificar a su objetivo. Fue todo muy rápido: La guillotina del murciélago cortó de cuajo la primera cabeza empezando por la derecha, el nitrógeno líquido congeló en el acto la cabeza siniestra, que fue destruida por un potente golpe propiciado por Typhlosion. La cabeza original se mostraba confusa ante la desaparición de sus hermanas, y dolida ante la desfiguración de su rostro, viéndose incluso hasta sus huesos y cráneo. Tauros aportó su grano de arena embistiendo al Pokémon, dejándolo aún más inmóvil en el suelo. Ash fue el último en realizar su golpe, y caminó lenta y orgullosamente hacia aquel Arcanine malherido y atado. Lo miró fijamente: Sus ojos rojos emitían un sentimiento de dolor y orgullo, como la de un animal que sabe que va a morir, pero que no dejaría de luchar hasta exhalar su último aliento de vida. La mitad de su rostro se encontraba desfigurado por el ácido de Muk, era casi como ver una calavera. Con su AK-47 en las manos, apretó duramente el gatillo, y las balas impactaron en el rostro de Cerberus, o de lo poco que quedaba de él. No cesó en su objetivo hasta vaciar del todo el cargador, y un breve chasquido indicó que se había quedado sin munición. La sangre y sesos del muerto ser se aferraban a sus botas militares.

Definitivamente, daba mucha pena ver a aquel animal con su testa agujereada por mil costados, idéntico a un queso, ¿es que acaso esos hijos de puta no veían el sufrimiento que padecían los Pokémon ante aquellos crueles experimentos? Tan sólo jugaban a ser dioses en un mundo de mortales, promoviendo el dolor y el sufrimiento en todos aquellos ciudadanos y Pokémon inofensivos. Por mucho experimento al que hubiese vencido, su objetivo tenía otro nombre: Petrel. Visualizó por última vez la sala de pacientes: El fuego reducía a cenizas todo lo que se le interpusiese por medio, sin clemencia, un humo negro muy insoportable le estallaba en las fosas nasales y varios escombros descendían peligrosamente del techo hasta morir en el piso. La cada vez más creciente perforación del tejado era la salida perfecta para abandonar el lugar. Ash se dispuso a salir cuando, de repente, su salvador de pálida piel se plantó ante él, acariciando con su cálido pelaje al muchacho.

-¡Ey, amigo! Gracias por salvarme. Es algo que nunca olvidaré…- le sonrió y acarició su suave cabeza. Sin embargo, Arcanine no se iba. Se mostraba inmóvil y rígido.- ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora eres libre, ¡vete, y sé feliz!- se volteó y dio un par de pasos, pero nada de eso sirvió. El Pokémon se había movido el mismo número de pasos.- A pesar de todo lo que has vivido con un maltratador, ¿me sigues a mí, un completo desconocido? Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi cariño, que no es poco, ¿lo aceptas?- una enorme lametada por parte de Arcanine dejaba bastante claro que aceptaba la proposición. A su respuesta, Ash portaba una Poké Ball-¡Genial, un nuevo amigo! ¡Poké Ball, atrápalo!- gritó, lanzando aquella nanotecnología contra el Pokémon.

Un aura rojiza emanó de dentro de la Ball, envolviendo al objetivo en ella. Ya dentro, la bola se mecía como al ritmo del viento y, tras tres leves contoneos, dejó de emitir toda clase de movimiento. Arcanine había sido capturado. Debido a que su equipo estaba al completo, le esfera roja y blanca se empezó a volatilizar, hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Arcanine esperaría hasta el próximo cambio de grupo. Con la ayuda del resto de sus Pokémon, Ash consiguió abandonar el lugar. En el exterior, los ciudadanos y enfermos supervivientes esperaban encontrar a algún afortunado que se hubiese liberado de las garras del fuego. Muchos fueron los que vitorearon al ver la figura de Ash sobre el tejado de las instalaciones, y muchas fueron las mujeres que piropearon al curtido guerrero, ¡ese porte tan duro y varonil levantaba pasiones en mujeres de varias edades! Aquel gesto de ferviente aprecio le resultó indiferente en ese preciso instante. Sobre las instalaciones en llamas se levantaba una montaña de empinadas cuestas. A lo lejos, pudo reconocer la figura de Petrel escondiéndose en su interior. Los gritos de alago y apoyo fueron convirtiéndose en murmullos a medida que abandonaba el lugar y ascendía por aquella endemoniada cuesta. Parece ser que no contaba con vigilancia alguna, y era raro, porque aquel lugar sería, sin duda alguna, el lugar donde Groudon se encontraba prisionero. Tras una breve subida, se adentró en aquel lugar oscuro. Se hizo la luz de repente, y allí estaban…, bajo una enorme prisión de cristal, la mirada amarillenta del dios de la Tierra acosaba a Ash, estando el doctor Pokémon a su vera.

-Veo que te has deshecho fácilmente de mis hombres.- dijo Petrel, mientras el eco de su voz rebotaba por todos los rincones del lugar.- Tus habilidades son envidiables, Guerrero Fantasma, como las de mortal en el que resides actualmente. Me quito el sombrero ante vosotros.-hizo una reverencia franca.-Nada ni nadie va a frenar tu avance por destruirnos a nosotros, el Team Rocket, ¿cierto? Me lo temía…, te propongo un trato de caballeros: Si logras vencer a mi arma de máxima destrucción, no opondré ninguna resistencia…, podrás hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, y te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero con una condición…- negoció el interesado y cansado anciano.

-¿…, de qué se trata…?-preguntó Ash.

-Quiero ver tu verdadera identidad antes de morir. Desearía mirar con mis propios ojos al hombre que, en solitario, desbaratará los planes de nuestra grandiosa organización. Quiero ver al hombre que se convertirá en mito y leyenda, ¿trato hecho?- le sonrió el de pelo morado.

-Trato hecho.-dijo firmemente el Guerrero Fantasma.

Viendo como aquel anciano le sonreía todavía, Ash empezó a notar como toda aquella cueva empezaba a temblar sin control. El pavimento se vio ligeramente agrietado, y de dichas hendiduras surgió un ser alargado. Cuando las motas de polvo se disiparon, Ash pudo darle forma al monstruo. Era una serpiente enorme, de más de diez metros de altura, y su tez azulada parecía rocosa. Su alargado cuerpo se encontraba segmentado y cubierto por grandes masas de acero esféricas, y su cráneo también se hallaba protegido por una especie de casco del mismo material, además de contar con un imponente aguijón en su cola. La única zona de su cuerpo ausente de metal era su mandíbula amarillenta y formada por diminutos colmillos, de la que emanaba un potente veneno. Por último, sus pupilas, finas y verticales, anexionadas a sus ojos amarillos eran lo que realmente inspiraba temor en Ash.

-Este es el Basilisco, otra invención nueva de nuestro líder Protón. Una simple mirada suya sirve para dar muerte a cualquier ser que ose alzar su mirada contra él, y el veneno de su cuerpo te matará al entrar en contacto con tu fina piel. Se trata de una perfecta máquina de matar, formada por las mejores cualidades de feroces Pokémon, como el enorme cuerpo de Gyarados, la férrea armadura de Steelix, la tosca piel rocosa de Nidoqueen y la mezcla de potentes y selectos venenos como los de Nidoking, Ariados, Seviper y Toxicroak.- enumeró el Rocket todas aquellas cualidades.- Un gran guerrero como tú se merece un combate a su medida. Compararemos el poder de una máquina efectiva al ciento por ciento con la habilidad de un simple mortal. Recuerda nuestro trato: Todo lo que quieras saber a cambio de tu victoria y de la demostración de tu identidad, ¡adelante, Basilisco!- exigió Petrel, dispuesto a darlo todo

Aquel Pokémon serpiente reptó habilidosamente sobre el suelo, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Su movimiento en eses era rápido y muy agresivo. El Guerrero Fantasma apretó el gatillo de su rifle de asalto, pero las balas solo abollaron levemente la chapa protectora de su cuerpo de reptil. El Basilisco decidió atacar con su potente aguijón, ofensiva que Ash pudo esquivar fácilmente, ya que pese a su rapidez, el pesado metal le hacía ir más lento de lo normal. El monstruo se rehízo rápido de su fallo, y entonces le tocó turno a su considerable dentadura. Intentó repetidas veces arrebatar terreno a su rival mediante rápidos y decisivos mordiscos, pero ninguno de los ataques acertó en el blanco. El insoportable olor de sus babas se percibía por lo menos desde medio kilómetro de distancia. Lo único que el moreno podía hacer era esquivar las contiendas de la serpiente, y una tercera estrategia fue llevada a cabo por esta. Oculto su enemigo bajo tierra, el humano maldito se veía limitado a lanzar varias granadas en las profundas grietas, perfecta acción para desestabilizar su campo de batalla.

-¡Meganium, Gliscor, os elijo a vosotros!- liberó el moreno a esos Pokémon, intentando llevar a cabo su plan.

Las dos criaturas se mostraron majestuosas y con ganas de pelea. Del mismo modo en el que una lombriz agujerea una manzana, el Basilisco salió de su escondrijo para arremeter contra sus objetivos.

-¡Meganium, usa Destello!

El brillo realizado por aquel Pokémon fotosintético cegó a la aberración Rocket. Movía su pesada cabeza de un lado a otro, con sus mortales ojos cerrados forzadamente. Ash hincó su rodilla izquierda sobre la molesta tierra y, haciendo uso de su impecable puntería, disparó contra aquellos orbes amarillos que no paraban de abrirse y cerrarse cada dos por tres. Los dos proyectiles metálicos impactaron exitosamente contra las cuencas oculares del Basilisco. Parecía que lloraba sangre…, se había quedado ciego, pero todavía poseía su agudo oído. El veneno residente en sus afilados colmillos era lo que más le acongojaba, un bocado y ya podía despedirse…, si no lo hacía el mordisco lo haría el veneno. Retornó al Pokémon de tipo planta en su Poké Ball, y se subió a lomos de Gliscor, rozando casi las gordas estalactitas que colgaban boca abajo del techo de aquella enorme cueva. Notaba también como la mirada vacía de Groudon le seguía con cada centímetro que se movía, como si fuese un cuadro encantado de una vieja mansión. El silbante sonido que el Pokémon de Ash realizaba al volar atrajo la atención del Basilisco, empezando este a arremeter a tontas y a locas. Lo único que aquellos ciegos golpes provocaron fue la inestabilidad del lugar, nada seguro, obviamente. La cueva se empezaba a desmoronar, y era tan sólo cuestión de minutos que acabasen todos sepultados bajo todos aquellos escombros. El Comandante se llevó pensativo una mano al mentón, sabía que no podría realizarle grandes daños…, a no ser que se deshiciese de la coraza metálica que cubría el cuerpo de la serpiente. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y de su arnés sacó un aerosol para limpiar sus gafas de sol, ¡eso era, que idea se le vino a la mente! Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, y encontró lo que andaba buscando: Su tabaco y su encendedor. Se encendió un cigarrillo, sonrió triunfante y accionó ambos objetos. Como si fuese una invención de McGiver, improvisó un lanzallamas casero a base del calor del encendedor y las partículas del aerosol.

-¡Gliscor, Despeja! ¡Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas!

El Pokémon abatió sus alas, y con ello generó un enorme viento huracanado. La enorme bolsa de aire sirvió para expandir el fuego y destruir las defensas del Pokémon serpiente. Una desmesurada y calurosa esfera anaranjada envolvió al reptil, desde la que se podía oír sus rugidos de enfado. La capacidad del aerosol se terminó al cabo de interminables minutos de espera, y la nueva imagen del Pokémon salió a la luz. Su piel lucía chamuscada y en carne viva por diversas zonas, debilitada ante la ausencia de su armadura de metal. Los ojos ensangrentados y cerrados le daban un toque jocoso, casi tronchante, al Basilisco. Numerosas piedrecillas y pedruscos descendían lentamente del techo, el derrumbamiento cada vez era más cercano. Fue entonces cuando las enormes fauces del experimento se abrieron de par en par, contraatacando contra Ash. El moreno colocó su rifle de asalto a modo de barra entre la dentadura superior e inferior, para evitar ser digerido por Basilisco. El olor de su enorme lengua era vomitivo, completamente asqueroso. Poco a poco, la rigidez del AK-47 fue cediendo hasta partirse en dos, como una rama frágil y seca. Ash consiguió escapar de aquella dentuda prisión, no sin antes ser maldecido con el peor regalo que aquel monstruo podía ofrecerle. En su hombro derecho hallábase incrustado un fino colmillo amarillo, que hacía florecer un líquido morado de la profunda herida que el mismo había provocado, ¡maldita sea su estampa, había sido envenenado! Debía hallar una cura y rápido. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar bajo la piel de su alter ego. Una nueva lucha continuó entre el hombre y la bestia, quedándose el primero sin argucias. Miró al techo, y se le ocurrió otra idea, no tan brillante como la primera, pero que podía dar resultado. Ordenó a Gliscor el retorno a su Poké Ball, y mandó salir a Tauros y Meganium.

-¡Meganium, Látigo Cepa! ¡Tauros, embiste contra la pared!- les ordenó.

La ejecución fue rápida. El Pokémon planta usó sus raíces para aprisionar el cuerpo y boca del Basilisco. Por otro lado, el toro no hacía otra cosa que golpear su cabeza contra las robustas paredes del lugar, consiguiendo lo que su entrenador quería. La estalactita más grande y afilada de todas las de la cueva descendía a gran velocidad hacia la boca abierta de la serpiente, lo que supondría su irremediable fin. Resultó ser rápido y sin dolor: un enorme agujero se creó tras el cogote del Basilisco, todos sus dientes se partieron en mil pedazos y, tras un breve contoneo, su cuerpo empezó a quedarse sin vida. La sala empezó a sacudirse violentamente, iba a caer una buena avalancha en el momento menos esperado. El Guerrero Fantasma sudaba en frío, y la vista se le empezó a nublar. Sin dar tan siquiera una orden, sus Pokémon retornaron a sus Poké Balls. Su entrenador necesitaba estar solo en ese mismo instante. Caminó lentamente hacia Petrel, que no había dejado de observar aquel enzarzado combate ni durante un segundo. En la mirada del viejo no había odio, ira o frustración, sino un brillo de satisfacción, la satisfacción de haber visto una grandiosa pelea entre una bestia y un humano, cual romano que disfrutaba viendo duelos de gladiadores desde las gradas del coliseo. Pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Sonriente, el Rocket, que había estado de brazos cruzados, abrió y extendió sus brazos tanto como estos le permitieron.

-Hazlo.- le incitó el viejo a arrebatarle la vida.

El mecanismo de la hoja oculta de su guante se accionó, y Ash clavó suave, casi delicadamente, la punta del arma blanca en la yugular de Petrel. Eran sus últimos minutos de vida, y el de Pueblo Paleta le ayudó a vivirlos con orgullo. Le ayudó a que yaciera sobre el suelo de aquel lugar.

-Aliviad vuestra carga, anciano.-le susurró Ash, como si fuese un niño chico que no conseguía dormir.

-Ah, por fin descansaré.- dijo Petrel, con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar de sonreír.-Sí, el sueño eterno me espera, pero antes de cerrar los ojos…, deseo saber…,- acercó sus manos al semblante de Ash.-…, quien se oculta bajo la identidad de tan formidable guerrero…, un trato es un trato, ¿no…?- su discurso fue interrumpido por enormes esputos de sangre al toser.

-No se me ha olvidado…- le comunicó el moreno, mientras se transformaba en él mismo.

-Ah…, ya veo…, debí imaginarme que era usted el único capaz de doblegar a tal espíritu…- se mostró más que satisfecho. Era el primero que conocía su verdadera identidad, pero por muy poco tiempo.- Y…, dígame… ¿Nota cómo el veneno del Basilisco fluye por sus venas…? Deduzco que le debe de quedar tan sólo minutos de vida, diez o quince como mucho…

-¿Hay alguna cura para esto? ¡Rápido, contesta! No tengo todo el día.- se empezó a inquietar el Guerrero Fantasma.

-Ya lo creo que no tiene todo el día…- y se rió ante semejante chiste. Retomó la conversación tras coger algo de aire.-La única cura disponible estaba en las instalaciones médicas, pero las ha destruido por completo…, y el otro remedio no lo obtendrá por mucho que se empeñe…, ya que necesita la lágrima de un Ave Fénix. Ambas cosas le son ahora imposibles, así que disfrute de sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos…- tosió de nuevo, cayendo la sangre por la comisura de sus labios.- No obstante, lo que realmente quiero saber es… ¿qué les pasará a mis hijos…?-aquella pregunta carecía de sentido, o por lo menos para el Comandante.

-¿Las víctimas de vuestros crueles experimentos? Ahora serán libres de volver a sus casas.- defendió Ash su argumento, sorprendido ante la confianza de la que abusó Petrel para referirse a aquellas personas que había esclavizado.

-¿Casas? ¿Qué casas?- preguntó indignado Petrel.- ¿Las cloacas? ¿Debajo de los puentes? ¿Los burdeles, tabernas, campos de concentración, o las mazmorras de donde los trajimos?- enumeró uno a uno los posibles lugares para la obtención de sus esclavos y/o pacientes.

-Os llevasteis a esa gente contra su voluntad.- expresó Ash, cabreado ante la postura del Rocket.

-Sí, contra la poca voluntad que les quedaba… ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo? ¿Le das la razón a un crío, sólo porque llora y te dice: ¡Déjame jugar con el fuego, Papá! ¿Acaso le contestas: ¡Lo que tú quieras! No…, porque si se quema…, será sólo culpa tuya.- argumentó el de cabellos y barbas lilas su caótica perspectiva.

-No son niños. Son hombres y mujeres adultos.- le reprendió su verdugo, harto de tanta milonga.

-De cuerpo tal vez, pero no de mente…, ése es el daño que intento reparar, y demostrar que un mundo subordinado pero tranquilo es posible.- pausó sus teorías y miró de lleno los ojos rojizos de Ash. Volvió a hablar.- Lo admito…, sin los planos ni los estudios realizados sobre la verdadera máquina de Corazones Oscuros…, mis avances son más lentos, pero hay hierbas, mixturas, extractos… ¡Los guardias de la organización son la prueba! Estaban locos, trastornados, hasta que los liberé de la prisión de sus propias mentes. Con mi muerte, regresarán de nuevo a su locura…- se lamentó, el ya más muerto que vivo, Petrel.

-¿De veras creéis que los ayudáis…?- cuestionó Ash, al borde de un cataclismo mental.

-No se trata de lo que creo...- se aferró fuertemente al cuello de neopreno del joven.-…, se trata de lo que sé…- sus fuerzas acabaron por abandonarle, y sólo él fue quien se enfrentó y se marchó con la muerte. Cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Se untó los dedos en la sangre de Petrel, y tachó su nombre de la lista. Casi no podía leer las letras del pergamino, ya que su visión se iba nublando cada vez más. Sentía su brazo derecho totalmente paralizado, el frío y los temblores lo acunaban cada vez más y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que parecía que iba a estallar sin previo aviso. Irguió su cabeza y contempló a Groudon, despreocupado ante el derrumbamiento. Se limpió su frente sudorosa y fría, y estudió de arriba abajo al Pokémon controlador de la Madre Tierra. Era enorme, de cuatro metros de altura para ser exactos, y su tosca y seca piel parecía estar hecha de carbón. El momento de purificar a Groudon había llegado, pero Ash notaba como se quedaba sin fuerzas. El veneno del Basilisco le ofrecía sus últimos momentos de vida, pero jamás pensó que los viviría así. Tenía otra percepción que definía su final, en compañía de su media naranja.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro Hermanas Sensacionales y Pikachu paseaban sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Ciudad Celeste. Sabían de sobra que los desafiantes para la Medalla Cascada no volverían hasta después de comer, por lo menos. Sumado a eso, el asfixiante calor obligaba a los ciudadanos a dejar sus hogares durante unas horas. Misty notaba como su helado casi derretido recorría su ahora pegajosa y acaramelada mano. A lo lejos, divisaron a varios reporteros de las noticias de Kanto que muy poco tardaron en rodear a las de Celeste, acercando los micrófonos y enfocándolos con sus lujosas y modernísimas cámaras de reportaje. La constante sucesión de preguntas inentendibles las empezó a agobiar.<p>

-¡Señorita Waterflower, señorita Waterflower! ¿Qué siente al haber sido la primera seleccionada en estos periodos de transición para iniciar la nueva campaña de lencería femenina?- preguntó un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que trabajaba para las revistas del Corazón Pokémon.

-Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo se siente al ser seleccionada como la Mujer Más Sexy del Año en todo Kanto? ¿Se siente emocionada al saber que las productoras de televisión optan por usted al escoger a la protagonista de la telenovela "Las Pasiones de la Primavera"?- dejó caer otra pregunta una mujer, dedicada a los informativos, deducción aparente por sus vestimentas.

-¿Es cierto que no va a solicitar las pruebas para formar parte del Alto Mando?- se le oyó preguntar a un periodista perdido entre aquella notable masa.- ¿Mantiene usted una relación formal con…?- fue cortado por una suave y dulce voz, o mejor dicho…, por tres dulces y chillonas voces.

-¡Vale, vale, ya está bien! Si ya lo sabía yo, ¡no se puede ser tan guapa!- chillaron eufóricas y al unísono las tres Hermanas Sensacionales.

-No…, no iba por ustedes…- exclamó confuso el dedicado a los asuntos del corazón, señalando a la pelirroja.-…, en realidad, las preguntas van dirigidas a la señorita Misty Waterflower.

-¿Cómo…?- cuestionó la menor de las cuatro, con Pikachu en brazos, sin salir de su asombro y con las tres miradas asesinas de sus hermanas clavadas en la nuca.- Yo…, no tenía ni idea…- no tardó poco en ser rodeada por los ansiosos periodistas.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita Misty, ante el incesante bombardeo de noticias tan fabulosas como estas? ¿Cree que el Comandante Ketchum estará viendo las noticias en este mismo instante?- oír hablar de Ash en esos precisos instantes hizo que el moreno abarcase todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Mantienen ustedes una relación estable? ¿Para cuándo la boda?- la formulación de aquellas dos últimas preguntas provocaron que las mejillas de la entrevistada se tornasen rojas como tomates.

-¡SE ACABÓ, NO HAY MÁS DECLARACIONES! – comunicó irritada Misty, sacando su malhumorado carácter a flote.

Se libró violentamente de aquel corrillo de cámaras que los envolvían, y, junto con sus hermanas, huyeron a su gimnasio de inmediato. Aquellas últimas noticias la subieron el ego un poquito, pero no dejaban de sorprenderla tampoco, ¡ella como modelo, y además como protagonista de una telenovela! Los sueños de cualquier niña estaban ahora en manos de ella, una excelente pero simple Líder de Gimnasio. Necesitaba algo de tiempo libre para evadirse y auto realizarse, pero sabía que el mundo de las celebridades era algo muy frívolo, cosa que no le agradaba nada, aunque lo que más le había gustado era haber visto las caras de sus hermanas, ¡estaban que trinaban! De seguro que se encontrarían molestas, y difícilmente se les iba a olvidar. No obstante, era una gran oportunidad para demostrar su talento, algo totalmente diferente en su rutina. Sonrió para sus adentros, ¡quería verse reflejada en las revistas más frecuentes de moda! Así podría olvidar el tiempo que faltaba para volver a tener a Ash cerca de ella, pero se tranquilizó ante la idea de que, donde fuera que estuviese, su hombre de rebelde y morena melena la vería por fin en todos los escaparates y programas de televisión, tal y como la musa que era para él.

* * *

><p>El sabor se expandió por sus papilas gustativas. Expulsó el humo lentamente, como disfrutando de aquel momento, y observó su hombro derecho. Una pequeña herida, ya limpiada y con sus respectivos puntos, suplantaba a aquel incisivo que le había sido clavado por la enorme serpiente. Le iba a quedar cicatriz. Todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, y es que quien se podía imaginar que un día amaneces tan ricamente y en cuestión de horas, puedes enfrentarte cara a cara con la misma Muerte. Aún contemplaba la enorme e inalcanzable Luna, rodeada de aquel amplio manto de estrellas. Ya había realizado el ritual de transferir la materia oscura a Darkrai, sin pensar que volvería a hacerlo otra vez. La vida, o puede que quien se la estuviese custodiando, le había dado una segunda oportunidad. El recuerdo, que apenas había tenido lugar en el espacio y tiempo hará unas doce horas, vino a su mente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_El brillo de los rayos ultravioleta le ausentó aún más el sentido de la vista. Su paso era lento y arrastrado, como si no tuviese ganas. Los cadáveres de Petrel y del Basilisco reposaban ahora en aquella cueva, que había quedado totalmente sepultada segundos después de la salida de Ash. Éste, falto de aire y fuerzas, cayó desplomado contra el suelo para esperar con los brazos abiertos a que alguien, o algo, condujese su alma a un lugar mejor. Su cara estaba prácticamente morada y llena de sudor, y sus finas pupilas serpenteantes eran redondas de nuevo. Transformarse en El Guerrero Fantasma era tan sólo retrasar lo inevitable…, el veneno se contendría, sí…, pero el volver a su identidad original haría correr el tiempo en su contra. No había cura posible para la fatal mordedura de un Basilisco…, era su fin…, el fin de Ash Ketchum, aspirante a Maestro Pokémon Número Uno del Mundo. Aún le quedaba tantas cosas por hacer y por vivir…, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Notaba como los parpados le pesaban cada vez más, viéndolo todo negro a medida que se le cerraban los ojos. Pensando que ya había dado su última bocanada de aire, un milagro, representado por una enorme esfera multicolor, empezó a desplazarse por el cielo. Con el uso de la poca vista que le quedaba, vio como algo pequeñísimo pero de brillantes colores descendía hacia él. Era una gota de vivos y preciosos colores, como si un arcoíris se hubiese fragmentado en varios pedacitos, que cayó sobre la herida producida por el mordisco. Aquel suave contacto acuoso le ardió durante los primeros segundos, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, su ritmo cardíaco empezó a disminuir, y su color de piel volvía a ser el de siempre. La hinchazón e infección de su hombro desaparecía poco a poco, hasta notarse casi como nuevo, salvo por la presencia de aquella herida que no paraba de sangrar, ¿acaso sería aquello…, una lágrima de un Ave Fénix….? Asombrado, postró su ya no tan pesada mirada sobre aquel cielo soleado, y entonces lo entendió todo. Una figura alada y que arrastraba detrás de sí un enorme arcoíris se alejaba en el horizonte, con majestuosidad y total tranquilidad. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par._

_-Ho-oh…- susurró el moreno, después de haber contemplado el milagro.-…, mil gracias…_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Estaba en deuda con aquella ave legendaria. Era como su guardián, el que guardaba la cura para la oscuridad eterna, y ahora le había salvado, y era algo por lo que Ash siempre le estaría totalmente agradecido. Dio una última calada y aplastó la colilla contra la suela de su bota. Ahora más que nunca debía de tener mucho cuidado, y sobre todo si luchaba contra más portadores de veneno. Por fin entendía todo: Por muchos poderes que le hubiesen otorgado, la posibilidad de morir era igual que para cualquier mortal…, un simple mordisco de Basilisco y, ¡zas, su alma a la mierda! La siguiente misión le llevaría mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. No todos los días puede encontrar uno la base del Team Caelum surcando los cielos de Hoenn, y eso era lo que debía estudiar: Su posición actual, los cambios de guardia, los peligros amenazantes…, todo. No podía quitarse de la mente a Misty, a sus preciosos ojos mirándole, y aquella dulce sonrisa iluminándole cada día lejos de su hogar. Tendría más cuidado a partir de ahora, pero principalmente por ella, porque deseaba volver a tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, y no dejarla escapar nunca más. Aquel día, Ash había aprendido una importante lección: Era un guerrero inmortal, pero de armadura rota y agrietada, asemejándolo más a la postura de un semidiós. Todo aquello lo hacía más fuerte incluso que un dios y el mismísimo Diablo juntos, y es que sus emociones y miedos eran las claves para la nueva odisea que se le cernía encima.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fin del<em> Capítulo VII

**Y, hasta aquí, el tan interminable (o por lo menos, para mí) Capítulo VII. Gustoso actualizaré con el Cap VIII en cuanto tenga la ocasión de ponerme a ello :D Adelanto a los lectores que a medida que vayan avanzando las misiones de Ash, apareceran más Pokémon alterados genéticamente, y para ello me guiaré por los seres de varias mitologías, como ya hice con Hydrados (Hidra), Cerberus (Cerbero, lógicamente xD) y Basilisco (Más claro, agua). Si algún fan del famoso videojuego "Assassin´s Creed I" ha leido este capítulo y el anterior habrá notado que las dos conversaciones con los moribundos Rocket son idénticas, exceptuando lo referente a mi historia, a las que mantiene Altaïr con los dos primeros hombres a los que tiene que asesinar (Tamir y Garnier de Naplouse), y a medida que salgan el resto de los ejecutivos, habrá más diálogos procedentes con el videojuego. Les dejo ahora con las fichas de los personajes de hoy:**

_Personajes (Fichas 25-28)_

25) Daisy Waterflower

Edad: 28 años.

Altura: 1,66 metros.

Ocupación: Líder Consorte del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Historia: La dedicación de su hermana menor para con el gimnasio la ha servido para ver mundo y demostrar su arte teatral con la ayuda de sus otras dos hermanas. Se encuentra feliz con su enamoramiento con Tracey, e incluso ya se habla de una posible boda. Con todo esto de la depresión de Misty, ella y sus hermanas se han dedicado al cuidado de su estado mental y, ahora, con la reapertura de la Liga Añil Pokémon, las cuatros hermanas se volcarán al máximo para sacar a flotar el muy estancado Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, cosa que las desoxidará a la hora de volver a entrenar con sus Pokémon.

26) Violet Waterflower

Edad: 27 años.

Altura: 1,65 metros.

Ocupación: Líder Consorte del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Historia: Al igual que las otras dos Hermanas Sensacionales, el recorrer varias regiones realizando sus alegres y bellos shows de Pokémon acuáticos la ha servido para ser reconocida como una gran artista. Las revistas del corazón rumorean sobre su romance con Pegaso, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Malva. En estos tiempos que corren, tiene algo de envidia de su hermana más pequeña, como las otras dos, ya sea porque su "novio" es más joven y famoso que el suyo y ante la suerte de Misty al ser cogida como protagonista principal de una telenovela sin haber pisado jamás un plató de televisión.

27) Lily Waterflower

Edad: 26 años.

Altura: 1,64 metros.

Ocupación: Líder Consorte del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Historia: No se puede decir nada novedoso por parte de esta muchacha de cabellos rosados. Los continuos viajes y experiencias vividos han servido para que Lily se centre más en la vida, como lo han hecho sus tres hermanas. Mantiene una relación amorosa con una persona anónima, tanto para sus hermanas como para la prensa. Es, posiblemente, aparte de Misty, la única que se ha echado un novio de origen modesto.

28) Petrel

Edad: 54 años.

Altura: 1,73 metros.

Ocupación: Doctor y Líder del Terra Rocket, Subdivisión del Team Rocket.

Historia: Lo único que se sabe de este hombre antes de ingresar en las filas Rocket es que fue desterrado de su lugar de origen por la cruel e inhumana "ayuda" dada a sus pacientes, a los que veía más como a experimentos que como a personas. Cree tener siempre la razón, y alega que el trato con el que otorga a sus pacientes les ayudará para salir de los agujeros negros de sus vidas y ser algo el día de mañana. Defiende también que sus remedios, a pesar de ser ruines, hacen mejorar las cualidades físicas y mentales de sus pacientes, que entran en la consulta hechos polvo y salen fuertes y sanos. A su edad, lo único que puede hacer es tragar de lleno las órdenes de sus superiores, pese a que él, hace muchos años, fue un alma rebelde y con ganas de comerse el mundo. Pese a su frialdad y meticulosidad, hablando militar y medicinalmente, se ha rendido ante la llamada de la muerte en los pocos días que faltan para el comienzo del mes de Julio, convirtiéndose de momento en la primera persona que, durante por pocos segundos, contempló el verdadero rostro de su verdugo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me despido ante todos ustedes hasta la próxima actualización. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y sugerencias, que siempre son de agradecimiento, que paséis buen día!<strong>


	8. 08 Nacido Para Volar

**Hola a todos, y muy buenas tardes. Tras la larga espera aquí os dejo el Capítulo VIII, que pensaba ya que nunca llegaría a terminarle. Este capítulo es, posiblemente, uno de los más completos, ya que tiene acción y desvelará una pequeña parte de todos los misterios que se plantearon desde que dio comienzo el fic. No me queda mucho más que decir, salvo quelo disfrutéis, ya que me ha costado bastante escribirlo xD Los reviews y sugerencias para mejorar el fic siempre son bienvenidos.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VIII: Nacido Para Volar<em>

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente desde el incidente del Terra Rocket. Aquella noche, los oscuros cielos de Hoenn eran tapados por una enorme sombra de dudosa forma. El lacayo de Darkrai sentía el fuerte viento dándole de cara. Si sus teorías eran ciertas, Juno estaría esa noche en la plataforma-zepelín. Bajo la piel de aquella mujer de cabellos blancos, habitaba un alma fría, calculadora y manipuladora. A lo largo de los años, Las noticias de todos los canales de televisión no paraban de informar sobre las desapariciones de cientos, incluso miles, de personas de bajos estratos sociales y que no eran esperados por nadie tras una larga temporada de ausencia, y era Juno quien se encargaba de esos desgraciados. Ya fuese para venderlos o usarlos para la organización, el destino de los presos no era escrito por ellos mismos. La misión de Ash no era otra que enfrentarse al Team Caelum, guardianes de Rayquaza, Dios Pokémon de los Cielos e intermediario de las continuas disputas entre Kyogre y Groudon, sus semejantes del Mar y Tierra respectivamente. El fuerte y decidido Noctowl de Ash desplegaba y abatía sus fuertes alas para hacer más sencillo el modo de vuelo, pero sobre todo para moverse a la misma velocidad que la enorme plataforma. De un potente salto, el militar de Pueblo Paleta se aferró a uno de los salientes de aquella base, quedando colgado por lo menos a un kilómetro de altura, distancia que lo separaba de la tierra firme. Echó una rápida mirada hacia aquel enorme abismo, y se sintió aliviado al ver seis sombras aladas y lejanas moviéndose en abanico. El plan salía a la perfección, pero ahora le tocaba la labor de infiltrarse en la base. Con los brazos totalmente estirados, y sin ningún otro punto de apoyo, se desplazó lateralmente por el saliente hasta quedar detrás de dos robustos Rocket que realizaban su turno de guardia. Parecían dormidos y aburridos tras permanecer largas horas en pie.

-¿Tienes tabaco?- preguntó el que más a la derecha se encontraba.

-¡Ni un gramo! Nos hemos fumado hasta la última colilla en esta dichosa guardia. Cúbreme durante unos minutos, iré a por más al almacén.- le dijo el otro, abandonando su puesto.

Somnoliento y falto de nicotina, aquel soldado Rocket dejó solo a su compañero, mientras emprendía rumbo a la despensa. Ash sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía ser que la mayoría de los guardias se escapaban de sus turnos de vigilancia, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para colarse entre los territorios enemigos. Según había oído, en aquella base había unas mazmorras que, sin exagerar, eran prisiones para varios esclavos humanos. El de Pueblo Paleta se desplazó lateralmente entre los salientes del lugar, haciendo tan sólo uso de sus brazos. Tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar a la otra punta del lugar. Allí no había nadie que pudiese delatarlo, por lo que puso pie en aquel hostil lugar. Su paso era rápido y liviano, como el de una hoja revoloteando por los aires durante los salvajes vientos otoñales, lo que hizo que la infiltración en el lugar fuese un objetivo demasiado sencillo. Mientras se apoyaba en las paredes de aquellos amplios y laberinticos pasillos, divisó a lo lejos una puerta, diferente a las demás. Era de madera y estropeada, en diferencia de las estériles y metálicas puertas del resto de la instalación. Seguro que era allí donde tenían retenidos a aquellos desgraciados, pensó. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el céntrico lugar, sin ser visto, y forzó sin pasarse la tabla, cerrándose automáticamente detrás de él.

Salvo por alguna que otra breve luz, prácticamente estaba todo a oscuras, y reinaba un frío insoportable. Además, el habitáculo contaba con numerosas goteras. Debido a su irrefrenable itinerario, las humedades habrían sido producidas en un lugar donde las lluvias eran frecuentes. Observó detenidamente que sólo había camino a su izquierda, lugar en el que miles de cajas estorbaban su movilidad, pero lo que vio después de eso le frenó la respiración. Frente a Ash se encontraban varias personas, una docena como mucho, más mujeres que hombres, atadas de pies y manos contra las paredes, luchando por liberarse de aquellos apretados grilletes de acero. Sus aspectos reflejaban la desnutrición y debilidad que sentían, ¿cuánto tiempo llevarían sin comer, beber o hacer sus necesidades? El olor a orina y heces provocaron una mueca de desagrado en la cara de Ash. Avanzando lentamente y con los cinco sentidos en alerta, por el rabillo del ojo divisó una sombra moverse a lo lejos. Se volteó rápidamente, pero no vio nada.

-¿Ahora qué, esclavista?- dejó escapar Ash aquellas palabras, la última carga de odio e ironía.

-¡No me llames así! Sólo quiero ayudarles, igual que ellos me ayudaron a mí.- se le oyó decir a una mujer, cuya voz era firme pero algo chillona.

-¡Encarcelarlos así no es ningún favor!- gruño el moreno, sin entender el punto de vista de la esclavista.

-¿Encarcelarlos?- preguntó casi ofendida.- Los mantengo a salvo, mientras se preparan para el viaje que les espera.

-¿Qué viaje? ¡ES UNA VIDA DE ESCLAVITUD!- rugió él, ante los delirios de grandeza de la que supuestamente era Juno. Una estridente carcajada de la mujer le enfureció aún más.

-No tienes ni idea.

-¡Socorro…, sálvame…!- escuchó decir el Comandante a un esclavo, encerrado en una jaula, que se aferraba desesperado a su pierna.

-He sido una estúpida al traerte…, al creer que tal vez podrías entenderlo.- dijo con un tono de lamentación.

-Lo entiendo de sobra, ¡muéstrate ya!- exigió Ash, mientras avanzaba hacia la derecha, el único lugar que tenía salida.

Aquel camino le llevó a una sala circular, aparentemente, y espaciosa. Sólo había un pequeño foco en el centro del lugar, pero por lo demás, todo estaba a oscuras. No obstante, se podía percibir la presencia de varias personas, ya fuese por el pisar de sus botas o por el fuerte latido de sus corazones.

-Ah, ¿así que quieres ver a la mujer que te ha traído a este lugar…?- en efecto, ya se podía contrastar la idea de que era una mujer. Por su carácter soberbio y arrogante, todas las papeletas señalaban a Juno.

-¡Tú no me has traído! He venido por mi propia cuenta.- expresó Ash, intentando mantener las formas ante dicho bicho. Otra risa enfermiza de Juno desmoronó tales intenciones.

-¿De veras? ¿Quién te abrió la puerta y te despejo el camino? ¿Has tenido que usar tu arma contra alguno de mis hombres, eh? No, todo eso lo he hecho yo.- se mostró orgullosa la guardiana de Rayquaza.- Ahora, sal a la luz, para que te haga un último favor.- imperó Juno.

Los pies de Ash tomaron vida propia, y se posicionó en el lugar indicado. Su capucha oscura y ondeante, debido a la brisilla del lugar, parecían también estar viva. De la oscura nada reinante en la esférica sala, dieron un paso al frente varias reclutas Rocket, vestidas con un típico uniforme blanco que tenía estampada una erre roja en el pecho, y armadas con potentes y fieros AK-47. Debía de haber una docena de mujeres rodeándole, o al menos eso intuía él, ya que no veía a las que tenía detrás. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía otra idea en mente de cómo sería estar rodeado de mujeres. Justo entonces, la luz se hizo en el lugar, y alzó la vista hasta su objetivo primordial. Dentro de una enorme urna de cristal, Rayquaza, el dios de los cielos, se encontraba encadenado y muy inquieto, clavando en el moreno sus heladores ojos amarillos. Sentada sobre aquel enorme cubo de vidrio, se encontraba sentada una figura femenina cubierta por una túnica similar a la de Ash, salvo por ser la tela de color blanca como la nieve. Con movimientos gráciles y finos, se puso en pie y bajó su capucha, quedando su rostro al descubierto. Juno, una de las más bellas agentes del Team Rocket, tenía el aspecto de una treintañera, aunque su albino físico dijese lo contrario. Su inmaculado cabello iba recogido en una larga coleta de caballo, y algún que otro rizo rebelde se dejaba caer por su frente. Lo que más intimidó a Ash fueron sus ojos, totalmente grises. Normalmente, el gris de los ojos solía tender al azul, o en casos extremos al plateado, como era el caso de Kamon. Sin embargo, los de Juno parecían estar compuestos por la pura mixtura de los colores blanco y negro. Además, su inexpresividad hacía que esos orbes grisáceos fuesen más fríos que el acero puro. La observada líder del Team Caelum se desprendió de su túnica, dejando al descubierto su ajustado uniforme Rocket, que daban a la imaginación la capacidad de visualizar sus atributos femeninos. En lugar de armas de fuego, llevaba un elegante arco en su mano, así como una aljaba que descansaba sobre sus espaldas, llena de proyectiles para dicha arma.

-Aquí estoy. Ya me tienes.- abrió sus brazos todo lo que pudo, mostrándose desafiante ante Ash.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Ven, baja aquí!- señaló Ash su posición.-Arreglemos esto con honor.-dijo él, con voz fría y firme.

-¿Por qué has de recurrir siempre a la violencia?- preguntó, a la par que sacudía la cabeza en tono de decepción.- No puedo ayudarte, ya que tú mismo no quieres ayudarte. No permitiré que amenaces mi trabajo, y tampoco me dejas otra opción: Debes morir.- comunicó Juno, indicando a sus muchachas con un arqueo de cejas su voluntad.

Obedientes, las mujeres quitaron el seguro de sus armas e hicieron el círculo que rodeaba a Ash cada vez más pequeño. El acorralado ni siquiera se movió, no se sentía amedrentado por la presión de todas aquellas guerreras, pero lo que sí le daba pena era arrebatarles la vida a un grupo de féminas que, pese a llevar armas de fuego, físicamente eran más flojas que él…, pero era su deber, y si para acabar con Juno lo tenía que hacer primero con ellas, que así fuese. La oscura capa con capucha voló por los aires, y su alter ego, vestido con su típico neopreno, hizo aparición en la sala. Esta vez no llevaba armas de fuego, pero si una larga katana, bien protegida en su funda, y una especie de pistola lanzadora de garfios, perfecta para desplazarse a sitios elevados o alejados. Desenfundó lentamente su arma blanca, y todo el mundo pareció oír un leve silbido cuando lo hizo. Una enorme explosión tuvo lugar en algún recoveco de la base, lo que hizo que el enorme zepelín se tambaleara violentamente, haciendo caer a sus pasajeros. El Comandante sonrió para sus adentros. La táctica acordada con sus Pokémon había tenido resultado, y mientras ellos rescataban a los prisioneros, Ash tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dar caza a Juno y a Rayquaza. En un desesperado momento al ver su vida peligrar, la de cabellos blancos destruyó la urna de cristal con una flecha explosiva y subió a lomos del Pokémon dragón, escapando de la amenaza que representaba El Guerrero Fantasma. Rayquaza, alterado por las cada vez más explosiones, emprendió vuelo con su captora a las espaldas, agujereando de lleno la pared del lugar. Ash apretó su afilada dentadura a más no poder, y, mediante limpios y fuertes ataques, empezó a usar el filo de la katana a su favor. Cuando no partía en dos brazos o piernas, cortaba cabezas, atravesaba pulmones, corazones y estómagos sin piedad alguna, e incluso podía llegar a escuchar como los latidos de todas aquellas mujeres se apagaban, como pasaba con la sangre que goteaba de sus cuerpos frescos hasta llegar al suelo. Con la mayor velocidad que sus fuertes piernas le permitieron, saltó al vacío por el agujero creado por el Pokémon oscuro. La progresiva caída y la mayor aparición de viento revolvieron del todo su larga melena oscura, pero esta volvió a la normalidad cuando Ash descansó sobre la dura espalda de un Aerodactyl que parecía estar hecho de carbón. Mientras surcaba los cielos sobre su Pokémon prehistórico, reconoció a lo lejos la alargada figura de Rayquaza, con Juno encima de él. A su vez, se percató de que el dirigible, envuelto en llamas y agujerado por cualquier lugar en que se mirase, iba perdiendo altitud a pasos agigantados, así que aprovecho dicha oportunidad para ocultarse bajo su enorme sombra. Empezaba la segunda parte de su plan.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito un Rocket, que estaba subido sobre un Fearow, mientras apretaba el gatillo de su SVD, un rifle francotirador.

El tiro pareció dar en el blanco. A lomos de un Charizard, una figura humana empezó a descender hacia el alejado suelo, sin vida. La expresión del Rocket pasó de ser feliz a iracunda en pocos segundos. Gracias a la mira de su rifle, entendió que el cuerpo al que había agredido no era el de Ash, ¡sino el de uno de sus aliados! Aquello le resultaba inverosímil, puesto que ninguno de sus camaradas poseía un Charizard tan fuerte y agresivo como aquel, pero entonces se percató de que aquel cuerpo estaba algo descompuesto, como si la persona hubiese muerto hará tan sólo unos días, ¡era un jodido señuelo, le habían tomado el pelo! Charizard se había dado cuenta del ataque, y voló raudo y veloz hacia el Rocket, esquivando cada una de las balas que le proyectaba. Una cara de pavor se apoderó del terrorista, así como la de su Fearow, cuando se encontraban los dos a puntos de ser calcinados por las potentes llamaradas del dragón anaranjado. Ambos cuerpo tardaron más bien poco en volverse negruzcos y chamuscados, y cayeron al vacío. Alejados de esa escena, varios Rocket creyeron ver a Ash subido a lomos de otros cuatro Pokémon diferentes, y todos cayeron en la misma trampa. Pidgeot, al igual que Noctowl, Swellow y Staraptor, derribó y eliminó a los francotiradores, Pokémon y demás enemigos, con la misma facilidad que lo hizo su compañero Charizard. Mientras tanto, Ash, subido todavía encima de Aerodactyl, acortaba distancias con Juno y su peligroso Pokémon Legendario. Lo que más le preocupaba es que todavía no había oído hablar de las armas de destrucción media y máxima de esta ejecutiva Rocket, ¿sería acaso porque no utilizaba…, o por que serían más incontrolables que las de sus anteriores misiones?

-¡Aerodactyl, usa Ala de Acero!- le ordenó Ash.

Con un fuerte golpe de su extremidad voladora, el pterodáctilo rocoso le atestó un fuerte golpe a Rayquaza, provocando a su vez que Juno casi cayese al abismo. De mala gana, esta se giró y observó como Ash le pisaba los talones.

-¡Rayquaza, Hiperrayo!- chilló ella, taladrando los oídos de Ash y Aerodactyl.

El potente ataque fue vomitado por el dios de los cielos, dirigido con gran velocidad a sus enemigos. En un último momento, el Pokémon dinosaurio esquivó el ataque, pero ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, se quedaron horrorizados ante los resultados de aquel ataque. El Hiperrayo evitado por Aerodactyl colisionó en el acto con una Rocket y su Altaria, desintegrándolos a los dos y sin dejar ni tan siquiera un pelo de la cabeza. Tragaron saliva, ante semejante salvajada y las carcajadas lunáticas de Juno.

-¿Sorprendidos, verdad? Pues esto es tan sólo el comienzo, ¡adelante, arma de destrucción media!- vociferó Juno, con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

Un imponente graznido hizo eco en el lugar. Desorbitado, Ash meneaba constantemente la cabeza, para encontrar a tal monstruo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. El dirigible en llamas terminó por generar una ensordecedora explosión, y aquel grito volvió a taladrarle las sienes. Del humo negro producido por la deformación de la base Rocket surgió una bestia alada y extraña, mitad Pidgeot y mitad Rapidash. Aquel Pokémon, extremadamente agresivo, era llamado por su dueña "Hipogrifo". Sus ojos, centelleantes y perversos, anhelaban el sabor de la sangre.

-¡Hipogrifo, Rayo Solar!- le ordenó la Ejecutiva Rocket.

Pese a no estar bajo la luz de dicha gran estrella, el Pokémon pájaro-caballo vomitó un potente haz de luces verdes y rosas que impactó contra el cuerpo rocoso de Aerodactyl, ataque que fue muy eficaz. Debilitados, Ash y su Pokémon descendieron a gran velocidad varios metros, pero se rehicieron rápido. Varios y sucesivos ataques Hiperrayo, ya fuese por parte del Hipogrifo o Rayquaza, eran lanzados para desintegrar al equipo fantasma, de la misma manera que aquella Rocket y su Altaria. Para evitar más incidentes, o uno mayor, el humano empezó a pasar por cada uno de sus Pokémon. Los fortísimos haces de energía impactaban contra los aliados de Ash, debilitándolos paulatinamente, pero este, subido a lomos de Charizard, había diseñado un plan un poco falto de buenas ideas, pero era mejor que no hacer nada. Haciendo uso de su impecable puntería, accionó su pistola garfio, y el pequeño proyectil de metal, adjuntado a una larga cuerda, salió disparado del cañón. Hasta que no encontrase un objetivo bien sólido, la punta de metal no se anclaría en ningún sitio, y así lo hizo: La afilada punta agujereó el ala izquierda del Hipogrifo, y cuatro pequeños ganchos se abrieron y desplegaron en su extremidad plumosa. Fue entonces cuando Ash accionó el gatillo de nuevo y, como si estuviese poseído, salió disparado hacia su objetivo. El fuerte tiró terminó por arrancarle al pájaro-caballo el ala, cuya enorme herida no paraba de sangrar y le desestabilizaba cada vez más el vuelo, así que decidió seguir prolongando aquel río de sangre. Su katana recién desenfundada pareció cegar a aquella mala bestia con su brillo y, a pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, Ash realizó un corte horizontal que penetró en el cuello del Hipogrifo como si fuese mantequilla. El cuerpo decapitado del Hipogrifo cayó al vacío, provocando en Juno una expresión de leve sorpresa al volver al ver a Ash sobre Aerodactyl.

-¿Eso es todo, un vulgar pájaro-perro? Ha sido un juego de niños.- fanfarroneó Ash, soberbio.

-¡Cuánta arrogancia! Eres como cualquier superhéroe, se te ha subido demasiado la fama a la cabeza, pero no te preocupes. Ya me encargaré yo de bajarte los humos, y…, ya que puedes derrotar sin problemas a un arma de destrucción máxima… ¿podrás hacerlo también contra cuatro a la vez…, no…? ¡Adelante, armas de destrucción máxima!- ordenó la de inmaculados cabellos.

Cerca de ellos se formó una enorme nube negra que concibieron varios truenos, rayos y relámpagos. Dentro de ella, un sonido de tambores y varios traqueteos daban a aquella situación un estado más lúgubre. Entre las grisáceas neblinas parpadearon varias luces de diversos colores. Cuando el humo se disipó, las imágenes de cuatro Rapidash alados surgieron majestuosamente. Los equinos no estaban solos. En sus respectivas grupas, descansaban cuatros mujeres subidas sobre elegantes sillas de montar. Era la primera vez que Ash se enfrentaba a seres humanos dirigiendo armas de destrucción máxima.

-¡Vaya! Veo que no sales de tu asombro. No te estreses, que yo me encargo de las presentaciones. Empecemos de derecha a izquierda. La primera de todas es Victoria.- comunicó Juno, señalando a la mencionada, que sólo agitó la mano en señal de saludo.-La sigue Guerra, y las otras dos son Hambre y Muerte.- continuó ella las presentaciones, que derivaron en un breve saludo.- Todas ellas forman la élite del Team Caelum. Yo las he nombrado "Las Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis".

Las tiesas pupilas del moreno observaron a las mozas, montadas sobre sus extraños caballos con alas.

La chica a la que Juno había llamado Victoria tenía su cabello, blanco como la nieve, suelto y descansado sobre sus espaldas, y sus ojos eran prácticamente blancos, incluso sin pupilas. Eran como dos perlas. Iba armada con un arco plateado, y un carcaj con flechas, del mismo material, que reposaban sobre sus espaldas. Su Rapidash alado era igual de inmaculado, incluso sus crines de fuego eran tan blancas que parecían estar hechas de seda. Por último, el caballo tenía una corona de platino con lujosas joyas incrustadas.

Guerra era, sin duda algunas, la amazona que parecía más violenta. Su cabello rojizo era igual de apocalíptico que sus grandes ojos, del mismo color. Las facciones de su rostro eran demasiado duras para una mujer, con lo que parecía que siempre estaba enfadada. Sobre su cinturón pendía una enorme espada bien cuidada en su funda. De iguales condiciones era su Ponyta evolucionado, de piel amarronada, crines fogosas rojizas y carácter rabioso. Ese Rapidash se hallaba equipado con una resistente armadura de metal que cubría sus robustas patas, así como su lomo y cráneo.

La guerrera denominada Hambre simulaba pena y mal augurio. El color azabache dominaba por completo su pelo y ojos. Su semblante lucía demasiado afilado y desnutrido, casi era blancuzco. Sobre las riendas de su Pokémon colgaba una pequeña balanza de cobre, lo que la convertía en la rival más inofensiva, a primera vista. La criatura alada era de piel oscura, y sus crines llameaban colores azules, y su complexión no era tan atlética como las de sus compañeros, pero el brillo de sus ojos azules expresaban la fuerza y bravura que no representaba su fisionomía.

Por último, la cuarta jinete, llamada Muerte, era prácticamente una zombi. Sus cabellos grisáceos, ásperos y desagradables, parecían telarañas, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Juno, grises, vacíos e inexpresivos. El rostro de esa mujer se mostraba chupado cual pasa, su piel presentaba unos colores amarillos y grisáceos, y bajo sus ojos reposaban unas desmesuradas ojeras. Una vieja y afilada guadaña era su arma representante. El Rapidash de Muerte no estaba en mejores condiciones que su entrenadora: Por el color de su piel amarillenta daba la impresión de estar parcialmente descompuesto y desnutrido, y añadiendo a eso su importante delgadez, lo más seguro era visualizar en él el cadáver de un equino. Sus largas patas eran esqueléticas, su extrema escualidez podía verse en sus marcadas costillas, e incluso su testa se encontraba exageradamente pronunciada, con sus ojos casi huecos, como una calavera. Las alas de aquel tétrico Pegaso también se encontraban muy gastadas y caídas. Finalmente, sus crines de fuego, de color verde moho, no desprendían mucho brillo, es más, estaban prácticamente apagadas.

-Realmente esplendidas, ¿no crees? Pues esto no es nada, ¡chicas, acabad con este gusano!- les ordenó Juno.

Las cuatro guerreras, montadas en sus corceles, desenfundaron sus armas contra Ash. Con una envidiable velocidad, cabalgaron hacia su objetivo. Hambre y Muerte ordenaron a sus Rapidash que escupiesen enormes cantidades de fuego, envolviendo al moreno y sus Pokémon en un pequeño y calenturiento anillo de tonalidades azules. Del cielo empezaron a caer numerosas flechas empuñadas por el arco de Victoria, que se partieron al instante tras tocar el cuerpo de Aerodactyl. Los placajes y cabezazos aumentaron por parte de los enemigos, obstruyendo cada vez más las defensas de Ash. Aquellas armas de destrucción máxima eran duras de pelar…, puede que no fuesen tan agresivas como Hydrados, ni tan mortíferas como el Basilisco, pero el control de los humanos sobre ellas las convertía en algo muy peligroso. Sentir la suela de la bota de Guerra en su estómago le hizo caer de encima de su Pokémon dinosaurio, ¡como golpeaba la jodida! Cayendo vertiginosamente, desenfundó rápidamente su pistola de garfios, presionó el gatillo y el anzuelo rodeó las cuatro patas del Rapidash negro. Al volver a accionar el gatillo, empezó a elevarse por los aires, desenvainó su katana…, y el espíritu del Guerrero Fantasma se apoderó de Ash. El vulnerable estómago de aquel Rapidash sucumbió ante el contacto del frío metal, impregnando la fina hoja de sangre, y manchando su cara con la linfa del equino. Las tripas que colgaban de la enorme herida fueron aprovechadas para estrangular a Hambre, que vio su final al ser atravesada de un lado a otro por el arma blanca, del mismo modo que fue atravesado el gaznate de su Pokémon moribundo.

De un fuerte impulso, realizó una amplia voltereta en el aire, hasta agarrarse a una de las patas traseras del Rapidash de Muerte. Auto proyectándose a sí mismo, de un hábil salto subió a lomos del enfermizo caballo, y este no pudo evitar ponerse en lo peor ante la presencia de un desconocido que intercambiaba puñetazos y cabezazos contra la representante de la Parca. Pelearse con aquella mujer le daba mucha grima, ya que su frágil aspecto parecía que iba a romperse ante la violencia de Ash. Aprovechando su ventaja física, la agarró por los hombros para inmovilizarla del todo.

-¡Charizard, usa Hiperrayo!

El Pokémon de Ash generó un haz de luz que usó para atacar a su objetivo. El de Pueblo Paleta no se mostró temeroso ante la idea que un Hiperrayo pudiese pulverizarle por completo, si con ello podía suprimir los planes de sus enemigos. La ofensiva de Charizard derivó en una enorme explosión que desintegró a Muerte y su Rapidash en el acto. Tras la detonación, se generó una grisácea cortina de humo de la que Ash salió disparado con la guadaña de la muerta entre sus manos. La velocidad a la que iba fue la suficiente para alcanzar a Guerra y Victoria, que cabalgaban majestuosas sobre los cielos. La hoz que portaba entre sus manos parecía que cortaba el viento con su mura presencia. Aquel instrumento usado en la sega de altas hierbas cortó el brazo de Victoria, y con ello consiguió una nueva arma: Su arco plateado y su aljaba llena de flechas. La cuerda de la curvada arma se tensó hasta sus límites, y dejó escapar un proyectil que atravesó las dos patas delanteras del equino de Victoria, que dejó escapar un relincho de dolor, y una cantidad considerable de vaho por sus orificios nasales debido al frío de la noche. Debido a su experiencia como excelente tirador, Ash era capaz de acertar todos sus tiros en un tiempo record de dos segundos y medio por flecha. Proyectil tras proyectil, el cráneo de Rapidash terminó agujereado, y media docena de flechas en el pecho de Victoria sentenciaron su final. La caída al abismo fue inevitable. Allí estaban entonces, frente a frente, Ash contra Guerra, dos fastuosos guerreros con diferentes ideas del honor. La amazona llevó su diestra mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, y la desenfundó lentamente. Era una espada enorme y pesada, de diseños tribales, de más de un metro de longitud, con el nombre "Delirio" grabado en su gruesa hoja, en letras japonesas de color carmín. Aquella arma podía partir en dos un Tauros, una Nidoqueen, e incluso un Onix. Guerra miraba desafiante a Ash, subido este en su Swellow.

-Debo felicitarte, chaval. Mis compañeras han caído, pero yo no correré ese mismo destino. Aquí estamos, en este momento: Tú, yo…- pausó su discurso, y miró de reojo su enorme espada.-…, y Delirio, claro está.- sonrió ella.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos, entonces? Que se abra la veda.- le dijo Ash, sin perder esa sonrisa perversa, propia de su alter ego.

Las continuas y violentas sacudidas de Delirio evitaban un posible acercamiento al Comandante, pues un corte significaba caer desplomado como un árbol recién talado. La verdad es que el manejo de aquella arma por de la guerrera era impresionante. Pocos hombres sabían usar de manera tan perfecta esa potente arma, y para Ash Guerra ya era una mujer digna de su respeto, militarmente hablando. Volar en círculos alrededor de esa mujer y su Rapidash era una pérdida de tiempo. Así no conseguiría realizar un ataque contundente por mucho tiempo que pasase. El único método de poder terminar con Guerra era subirse a lomos de su caballo. Dio un enorme salto, esquivando por los pelos el ataque de Delirio, y quedó sentado detrás de su enemiga. La mujer le proporcionó un codazo en la nariz, haciéndole sangrar. Una enorme mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de Guerra, que deseaba terminar ya con toda aquella pantomima, ¿un solo individuo venciendo a las jinetes? No, eso jamás. Antes prefería morir, pero se llevaría al Guerrero Fantasma por delante.

-¡Fin del trayecto, Guerrero Fantasma! Hoy yo, bajo la pálida y plateada luz del crepúsculo, la gran Guerra, moriré, ¡pero tú también lo harás, y te arrastraré conmigo hasta el mismísimo Infierno!- gritó desesperada la subordinada de Juno.

Guerra volteó la espada hacia sí misma, y siendo consciente de lo que iba a hacer, se ejecutó con un harakiri, atravesando también el estómago de Ash. Grandes cantidades de sangre emanaron de sus bocas, bañando violentamente la hoja de la majestuosa espada. Haciendo uso de las fuerzas disponibles en su estado, Ash sostuvo el filo y, empujando fuertemente, se liberó de aquella presión. Casi sin vida, Guerra se giró despacio, contempló, sonriente y con ojos vidriosos, el perfil sudoroso de Ash…, y cayó, con la espada aún clavada en su cuerpo, de la grupa de su caballo, descendiendo a gran velocidad. Perdiéndola de vista desde las alturas, el moreno se llevó las manos a aquella enorme herida en forma de I, hueca por dentro y que no paraba de sangrar. Notaba como se regeneraba, pero de manera mucho más lenta que antes, ¿acaso estarían fallando ya, o peor dicho, deteriorándose sus poderes, tal y como le dijo Darkrai? Posiblemente le quedaría marca, pero eso era lo de menos. El Rapidash de la fallecida Guerra comenzó a zarandearse nervioso, debido a la presencia de un intruso en su lomo. Su breve estado de debilidad le jugó una mala pasada, estando a punto de sufrir el mismo y vertiginoso destino que Guerra. Atrincherado fuertemente a una de las patas traseras del caballo, volvió a ascender hasta la grupa y se puso en pie, intentando contener el equilibrio ante tal inestable medio de transporte. Lo que separaba a Juno de Ash era aquel Rapidash alterado genéticamente. Cada vez que tenía que arrebatarle la vida a uno de esos Pokémon creados por laboratorio notaba como algo dentro de él moría, pero aquellos extremos no se podían evitar. Dirigió sus manos a las alas del Pokémon y las agarró fuertemente, dispuesto a arrancárselas. Dos sucesivos crujidos indicaron que estaban a punto de romperse, y, con más fuerzas de las que había pensado tener en esos instantes, lo hizo. Le costó, sí, pero con su fuerza sobrehumana arrancó las alas de Rapidash, gritando este a modo de dolor. El Pokémon herido descendió hasta empotrarse fuertemente contra una montaña del lugar, esparciendo sus sesos en el rocoso elemento. Verle planear con esas enormes alas arrancadas hacia Juno era como rememorar las hazañas de Ícaro para ascender al mismísimo cielo. Ya nada podría pararlo. Juno moriría esa misma noche bajo la influencia del frío acero de su katana. Una vez que se subió encima de Rayquaza, se deshizo de aquellas extremidades recientemente apropiadas, pero no pudo evitar que la de los cabellos blancos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Amenazada, la Rocket intentó intimidarle con su arco.

-¡Ríndete, Juno! Has sabido jugar bien tus cartas, pero no has sabido aprovechar la mano adecuada. Acaba con este disparate, entrégame a Rayquaza, y te perdonaré la vida.- propuso Ash, gesticulando una mueca de desagrado. Por fin se había cerrado la herida de sus abdominales.

-Arrogante hasta la muerte… ¿No vas a cambiar nunca, verdad? Pues lamento decirte que no ha llegado el día en el que haya tirado la toalla sin luchar hasta el final, y me temo que hoy no va a ser ese día…, mala suerte, chico…- dijo irónica Juno, mientras tensaba hacia atrás la cuerda de su arco.

La flecha salió proyectada en su dirección, y no tuvo tiempo para esquivar tal ataque. Clavó se aquel utensilio en su hombro derecho, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos sobre Rayquaza. Sintió entonces algo que nunca había proyectado bajo la faceta del Guerrero Fantasma, ¿acaso había sentido…, dolor…, al notar el choque de la flecha sobre su carne…? Definitivamente, sus poderes se veían cada vez menos longevos y eficaces. Arrancó con fuerza aquella saeta, dejando escapar un leve gruñido de dolor y, acto seguido, liberó rápidamente su katana de la funda. Se veía que Juno era una tiradora selecta, pues disparaba igual de rápido que Ash. Igualmente usó el muchacho su velocidad para partir los proyectiles con su espada, teniendo una buena oportunidad para partirle en dos la cabeza a la mujer, que salió airosa gracias al sacrificio de su mejor arco, que se vio fragmentado en dos partes iguales al defenderse con él del ataque de Ash. Los dos se vieron enzarzados en una importante pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo ignorados por el Pokémon dragón que los llevaba sobre su estructura ósea. La Ejecutiva Rocket no era precisamente fuerte, pero sí muy rápida. Esquivaba y contraatacaba cada movimiento de Ash con bellos y perfectos conocimientos de Aikido y Kung Fu. Tras varios momentos de intensa batalla, el foráneo de Pueblo Paleta le atizó un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, y Juno cayó de rodillas contra la dura piel del dios de los cielos. Aventajado, el moreno llevó sus manos a la cabeza de aquella mujer bastante mayor que él, y empezó a absorber sus pensamientos oscuros. Mientras ella gritaba a pleno pulmón por las imágenes distorsionadas y psicológicamente agotadoras que pasaban por sus ojos, un aura de colores oscuros la rodeó, y, sin tardar mucho tiempo, acabó por envolver también a Rayquaza. Así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Numerosos gritos y rugidos de dolor eran escupidos por las dos víctimas de todo esto. En un intento por liberarse, el pobre Pokémon comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, desviándose constantemente de su recorrido unidireccional. Fueron varias las montañas con las que se chocaron por el camino. Tras varios zarandeos, la piel de Rayquaza volvió a ser de color esmeralda, ya que había sido totalmente purificado, pero ahí no acaba todo. Más cerca que lejos, se empezó a observar la figura de una enorme iglesia gótica, cuyo exterior se encontraba lujosamente decorada con vidrieras de diversos colores y enormes gárgolas de piedra, que simulaban a varios Pokémon Legendarios. Los pocos devotos situados a las entradas del religioso edificio echaron a correr, despavoridos al ver a aquel dragón haciendo impacto con aquel enorme objetivo. Como si un enorme viento fuese, el techo de la catedral se vio abajo debido al enorme golpe. Los innumerables escombros sepultaron a la mayoría de los feligreses que se hallaban realizando sus oraciones, pero por suerte algunos consiguieron salir con alguna que otra orgullosa herida. Una vez que el Pokémon Legendario volvía a ser él mismo, abandonó el lugar, desconcertado y perdiéndose en aquel oscuro cielo. Apartando aquellos viejos ladrillos de encima de él Ash se liberó de aquella sepultura, y mediante el techo ya inexistente del santuario, contempló la enorme Luna. Creó una enorme esfera oscura en la palma de su mano, y la lanzó contra el satélite terrestre. Así le haría llegar a su maestro la materia absorbida de sus enemigos. Un silbante sonido le despertó de su ensimismamiento, esquivando una flecha por muy poco, pues su punta de acero le rozó el pómulo derecho, produciéndole una pequeña y superficial herida. A diez escasos metros de distancia, la líder del Team Caelum portaba una pequeña ballesta de madera. De su frente y ceja derecha caían varios hilillos de sangre, debido a unas brechas en muy mal estado, fruto de enorme golpe que habían vivido momentos anteriores.

-¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, bastardo! Te has colado en mi base como una rata, usas tu acero para asesinar a mi ejército, eliminas fácilmente a mis armas secretas, del mismo modo que a mis cuatro mejores escoltas… ¡y para colmo, has purificado a Rayquaza, dios de los cielos! Esto ya toca a su fin. Perderás la cabeza cuando una de mis flechas explosivas impacten en tu entrecejo y la hagan estallar…, sí, así es…, a este templo no le queda mucho para que acabe desplomándose con nosotros dentro. Moriré asfixiada bajo innumerables cantidades de piedra y polvo, pero no te daré el gusto de asistir a mi triste final. Estás desarmado, no tienes nada que hacer, así que acepta tu destino…- exclamó cansada Juno, mientras amenazaba a Ash con esa arma, casi igual de vieja que el fuego.

La ejecución se veía venir. Aquel detonante proyectil salió disparado con gran rapidez, pero Ash, algo magullado por la tremenda colisión contra el tejado del edificio, se tiró en plancha lejos del explosivo. Cuando la munición eclosionó, más derrumbamientos se produjeron en el lugar. Las paredes se veían cada vez más agujereadas, y los pilares que sostenía aquella basílica alejada de la mano de Dios caían sin remedio, dando al lugar una atmósfera de peligro e inestabilidad inminentes. A regañadientes, Ash tuvo que darle la razón a aquella maníaca: Sin armas estaría dando vueltas en círculos inútilmente, o, lo que era peor…, terminaría sin cabeza. Lo único que tenía a mano era aquel lanzador de garfios. Su mirada se iluminó en el acto, todavía tenía una oportunidad de dar muerte a Juno. Apretó el gatillo, y el gancho se ancló en la gran lámpara redonda que colgaba del techo. Ya en la cima, creyó librarse del acoso de Juno, pero se equivocó. La ascendente lluvia de flechas terminó por acelerar más el derrumbamiento de la ermita, y, debido a los escombros, los candelabros que iluminaban el lugar terminaron por entrar en contacto con la fina alfombra de tela roja, incendiándose todo. Era justo lo que les faltaba, estar encerrado en una iglesia al borde del colapso, prendida en fuego y ellos dos matándose a palos por ver quién era el vencedor de aquella disputa. Con el tiempo en su contra, logró esquivar una enorme piedra que se llevó por delante el candil, pisando de nuevo las duras baldosas marmoladas. Se agradecía aquel tiempo brindado entre disparo y recarga, ahí nada valía lo rápido que se fuese usando un arco, puesto que el procedimiento para recargar la munición de una ballesta siempre era más lento y pesado. Escondido detrás de una columna, Ash despertó un sentimiento de euforia al ver su katana brillando a lo lejos. Si se hacía con ella, habría ganado la partida. La estrategia para acercarse al perímetro de Juno la tenía planificada en su mente, pero hacerlo sin un arma supondría la muerte. Respiró hondo, y corrió hacia el lugar de interés, no sin ser de nuevo atacado por Juno. Además de esquivar aquellas flechas, también debía tener especial cuidado con las llamas, cada vez más propagadas. En un hábil movimiento, aferró el arma blanca fuertemente contra su mano derecha, y permaneció inmóvil. La de pelo blanco, sorprendida, bajó por un instante el arma. A lo lejos parecía que Ash sonreía.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace tanta gracia? Has bajado la guardia, por lo tanto…, ya estás muerto. Un placer haber batallado contigo, Guerrero Fantasma.- se despidió Juno, volviendo a encañonarle con su ballesta.

-Ídem, Juno…, Ídem…- le contestó Ash, sin perder la sonrisa y, a su vez, enfilando a la mujer con su pistola de garfios.

Todo aquello sucedió rapidísimamente. Con un vital salto, el moreno esquivó la flecha de Juno y, mientras permanecía unos segundos más en el aire, apretó el percutor. La metálica ancla, sostenida por la ayuda de una cuerda refrenó al entrar en contacto con la ballesta de la Ejecutiva Rocket y, con otro raudo movimiento, la cuerda aprisionó las manos de Juno, indefensa y sin poder recargar más su arma. Triunfante, el Comandante volvió a presionar el gatillo, con lo que salió despedido hacia la posición de Juno. Voló sobre el fuego y los escombros, hasta que quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, y, como si fuese a cámara lenta, hundió sin preocupación alguna el filo de su espada en el estómago de Juno. El repentino empujón los arrastró a los dos hasta el altar de misa, quedando la herida "entre la espada y la pared". La que ahora era prisionera de una muerte inevitable notó como su respiración se tornaba agitada. Posiblemente aquellos fuesen sus últimos minutos de vida. Arrodillado frente a ella, Ash sostenía su cabeza para poder mantener la mirada ante ella.

- Ya no tienes donde huir. Confiésame tus secretos.- dijo Ash con una voz suave, como si quisiese acunarla y hacerla llegar al eterno sueño que estaba por llegar.

- Yo ya he cumplido mi parte. La Hermandad no es débil, y mi muerte no impedirá que triunfe.- se mostró taciturna ella, disfrutando de lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

- Ah, ¿así que ahora os consideráis una Hermandad? ¡Una panda de chalados, eso es lo que sois! Puede que seáis una Hermandad, sí, pero una Hermandad de terroristas. Con tu muerte, estoy a un paso más cerca de desmantelar vuestros absurdos chanchullos. Sólo vosotros tenéis planes malévolos para sumergir a la Humanidad en la más asquerosa de las miserias.- ironizó el moreno, ante la falta de cordura de Juno.

- ¿Sólo nosotros…? -rió la moribunda, sin perder su toque de locura. –No…, en eso estás muy equivocado, muchacho. El Coronel Steelix también tiene planes para esta guerra…, pero no voy a decir nada más.- alegó la de pelo blanco.

- Entonces, se acabó. Pídele perdón a Arceus por tus pecados.- sugirió Ash, sin entender del todo la mención de Juno a su viejo Coronel.

- Ya no está con nosotros. Hace mucho que abandonó a las personas a las que yo he acogido.- algo parecido al lamento decoró esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó inquisitivo El Guerrero Fantasma.

- Pobres, putas, adictos, leprosos… ¿te parecen que serían buenos esclavos…? No sirven ni para las tareas más humildes. No, yo los recogí para, así…, salvarlos. Tú, en cambio…, matas, por la simple razón de que te lo ordenan.- le reprochó la Rocket, clavando en el sus ahora más apagados ojos grises.

- No.- la cortó Ash, tajante y sin pudor. -Tú vives de la guerra. Sólo eres un parásito.- escupió aquellas palabras con el mayor desprecio posible.

- Sí, eso es lo que piensa un ignorante como tú. No quieres comprender, como ninguno de los tuyos. No ves la ironía en todo esto..., no…, parece que aún no…, pero la verás…- dejó escapar sus últimas palabras en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y quedándose sin respiración.

Observó la bella y angelical figura de Juno una vez que hubo muerto. Las puntas de su cabello inmaculado se encontraban ahora parcialmente ensangrentadas, y su rostro palidísimo la asemejaba a una muñeca de nieve. Ash limpió el filo de su katana con la palma de su mano, se untó su dedo índice en la sangre de Juno, y tachó su nombre del pergamino. Tan sólo quedaban tres Ejecutivos Rocket a los que dar caza: Atila, Atenea y, el más anhelado por Ash…, Atlas. De igual forma, tras haber liberado al trío de dioses Pokémon de Hoenn, todavía debía enfrentarse a cuatro fortísimos Pokémon Oscuros: Raikou, Celebi, Heatran y Moltres. Unos temblores poco prometedores indicaron que la estructura de piedra estaba cediendo, y que en pocos segundos la iglesia acabaría totalmente desmoronada, así que se puso en pie y corrió hasta la única vidriera que permanecía erguida, y saltó a través de ella. Pocos segundos después, todo se vino abajo, y los restos de Juno quedaron sepultados bajo toneladas de rocas. Se sacudió la ropa, quitándose los cristales que aún tenía sobre sus hombros. A lo lejos, vio a sus Pokémon revoloteando en el aire. Un solo silbido sirvió para que acudiesen ante él, y todos salvo Staraptor fueron retornados a sus Poké Ball, y Ash se subió encima de este, partiendo vuelo a saber qué lugar. Lo importante era esconderse en algún sitio donde los Rocket no pudiesen hallarle, puesto que estarían más despiertos ante la amenaza del Guerrero Fantasma, y peinarían de inmediato todos los rincones de las cuatro regiones a partir del alba. Tendría que partir hacia Jotho en cualquier momento. Las palabras de Juno hacían eco en su cabeza: "El Coronel Steelix también tiene planes para esta guerra…, pero no voy a decir nada más." ¿El Coronel…, un traidor…? No, aquello era ilógico… ¿Mentiría Juno…, o en realidad el Coronel Steelix trabaja con los Rocket, beneficiándose así de un mundo con guerra perpetua…? Varias piezas no encajaban, pero otras sí. De todos era sabido que Steelix envolvía muchos misterios: nadie conocía nada sobre su infancia o pasado, capturó a un Entei Oscuro, sabiendo que la pertenencia de un Pokémon Oscuro sólo se veía en los Rocket, y lo más importante…, había veces en las que se ausentaba durante largos meses en la Milicia, ¿acaso sería el un chivato, un vulgar soplón que vendía la información acontecida en las filas militares al mejor postor? Ash no sabía que pensar, ni se atrevía tan siquiera a imaginar que la persona más entregada a la liberación del mundo y a la destrucción del Team Rocket fuese la que menos deseaba que concluyese el conflicto, por el simple hecho de que así llenaba más sus bolsillos. Había algo en el Coronel que aún le seguía dando muy mala espina.

* * *

><p>La mañana posterior a la muerte de Juno se mostraba hermosa. El Sol, a gran altitud, brillaba en un intenso sinfín en la alejada y paradisiaca Isla Canela. Sentadas sobre las robustas rocas bañadas por el mar, dos muchachas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia, remojaban sus pies mientras comían sus deliciosos helados y escuchaban música desde el Poké Gear de la rubia. Detrás de ellas, dos preciosas Flareon y Vaporeon, junto con un sociable Pikachu, jugueteaban entre ellos, oliéndose y lamiéndose a modo de saludo y aprecio. Las dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente, como las grandes amigas que eran. La rubia, conocida en Isla Canela como la única heredera de Blaine, escuchaba atentamente las buenas noticias traídas por su amiga Misty.<p>

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¡Qué fuerte, tía, el papel protagonista! Desde pequeñita, uno de mis sueños ha sido salir en la televisión o en el cine.- dijo Zoe, y soltó un leve suspiro de alegría.- Me das una envidia…, si ya me extrañaba yo que alguien me cogiese a mí en un casting…- susurró algo apenada la más joven.

-¡Pero qué bobadas dices, Zoe! Eres una belleza de mujer, y aún eres muy joven, ¡seguro que muchas desearían ser como tú!- la consoló Misty, considerada por Zoe como su mejor amiga.

Y en efecto, Misty no mentía. La hermosa Zoe, de tan sólo dieciocho tiernos años de edad, poseía una belleza nórdica que, sin lugar a dudas, provocaba la envidia entre las mujeres. Sus cabellos rubios, naturales y luminosos como los rayos del Sol, iban acompañados por unos ojazos de color azul turquesa, y un cuerpo curvo, sensual y de generosos atributos femeninos, por lo que se podía intuir que practicaba deporte para conservarse en su línea. Además, en Kanto era famosa por su preciosa sonrisa, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, y por ser la Líder de Gimnasio más joven desde las reaperturas de la Liga Añil Pokémon, siendo los más mayores el Teniente Surge, Koga y Blaine, estos dos últimos nombrados como tutores vitalicios de sus respectivos gimnasios. Zoe era Líder del Gimnasio de Isla Canela, especializado en los Pokémon de tipo fuego, pero era supervisada por su abuelo Blaine, el verdadero líder. La muchacha era una gran estratega con los Pokémon, excelente cualidad, pero, antes que ser todo eso, era mucho más cariñosa y tierna con ellos, lo que todo eso la convertía en una envidiable entrenadora. Su bondadoso carácter no sólo se limitaba a sus Pokémon, ya que también lo transmitía al resto del mundo, sobre todo a sus amigos, pero, obviamente, su corazón pertenecía a su anciano abuelo, la persona a la que más quería en este mundo. Inteligencia y talento tampoco escaseaban en su persona. Le ponía ahínco y esfuerzo a todo, pese a las adversidades. Según la pelirroja, Zoe podía ser lo que quisiera en la vida. Era una chica muy importante en su vida, y que valía muchísimo. La quería tanto que la consideraba la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

-Gracias, Misty. Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí.- se sinceró la rubia, desarmando a su amiga con su famosa sonrisa.- Bueno, ¡cuéntame, cuéntame! Todo esto me tiene en ascuas, ¿cómo es el protagonista que interpretas en "Las Pasiones de la Primavera"?- curioseó Zoe.

-Bueno…, antes que nada te diré que la producción ha cambiado un poco el nombre a la telenovela. Ahora se llama "Las Pasiones de Nueva Zelanda", y… ¿qué te puedo decir yo de mi personaje…? - se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa.- Vale. Yo interpreto a una joven noble procedente de la Inglaterra del Siglo XIX que acude a Nueva Zelanda, un país con grandes expectativas, tras haber sido apostada por su padre en una partida de BlackJack, para casarse con su prometido, al que no conoce. El padre de su prometido, ganador de la apuesta, es un importante magnate del país que será su nuevo hogar. Posee una enorme y lujosa casa, ganada gracias a los beneficios del esquileo de ovejas y demás labores agrícolas.- pausó su discurso para aceptar un cigarrillo de Zoe.

-¿Qué me estás contando? ¡Ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía, y ya con tan sólo contarme el principio estoy súper enganchada! ¡Cuéntame más!- exclamó ansiosa la nieta de Blaine, a lo que Misty no pudo evitar reírse.

- Todo allí es como su suegro la relató: Una lujosa casa, decorada al más puro estilo inglés, repleta de sirvientes nativos del país, e infinidad de preciosa flora y fauna. Tras conocer a su futuro marido, un auténtico caballero y un par de años mayor que ella, surge un flechazo, y la boda se lleva a cabo exitosamente. No obstante, el paso del tiempo empeora la situación de la familia: Las peleas entre padre e hijo son mayores, mi personaje se encuentra sexualmente insatisfecha y el suegro no para de ofenderla con el tema de no tener herederos para su imperio. Desde su llegada a Nueva Zelanda, la nueva señora de la casa entabla una fuerte amistad con el capataz de los establos, amistad que derivará en amor, relaciones sexuales y mucha pasión y dolor. La historia gira en torno al amor, la amistad, el odio, la pasión, el paso de los años…, pero sobre todo, sobre el sufrimiento y las calamidades que estos dos tórtolos deben padecer para conseguir estar juntos durante el resto de sus vidas.- concluyó Misty, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¡Oh, que romántico! Parece que el papel esté hecho para ti.- dijo emocionada Zoe, expulsando humo por la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la de Ciudad Celeste, más curiosa que molesta.

-¡Es obvio! A ti te ha faltado más bien poco para llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio, mientras que tu moreno capataz se habrá puesto las botas en más de una ocasión. Los papeles cuadran con vuestras personalidades: Tú, una señorita rebelde e indomable, y Ash, un joven atractivo y trabajador nato, que no dudará en estrecharte bajo sus fuertes brazos y acariciarte con esas manos tan masculinas y ásperas debido al duro trabajo que realiza. Sois diferentes, sí, pero por alguna extraña razón sois también almas gemelas.- le explicó Zoe sus alocadas hipótesis, mientras acariciaba al Vaporeon de Misty. La aludida no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Hay que ver…, tan madura para unas cosas, y tan cría para otras!- se quejó Misty, cruzándose de brazos al instante.

-¡Tonta, era una broma!- bromeó la nieta del maestro de fuego, salpicándola con el agua que corría entre sus pequeños pies.- Por cierto, ¿tienes noticias de él…?- supo que había metido un poco la pata al ver como su amiga sacudía la cabeza, triste.

-No sé nada de él, Zoe. Llevo casi un mes sin saber nada. No sé cómo estará, ni lo que hará o si está en peligro, ni si tendrá ahora esa barba morena de tres días que tanto me gusta de él…, ni si me estará echando de menos…- susurró la pelirroja, en un arrebato de nostalgia.

- Escucha, Misty. De momento no tengo poderes ni una bola de cristal para conocer las respuestas a tus preguntas…, pero de lo que sí estoy segurísima, y pondría además la mano en las brasas de mi querida Flareon, es de que Ash no hará otra cosa que pensar en ti las veinticuatro horas del día. Es la persona, sin contar a tus hermanas, que más te quieren en este mundo. Vuestro amor en Kanto es legendario, tal y como dicen los programas del corazón, pero a esos no les hagas mucho caso. Tú hazme caso a mí, ¡que yo de estas cosas entiendo!-comunicó Zoe, guiñándola un ojo.

-Muchísimas gracias, Zoe. Ahora sé a ciencia cierta porque eres mi mejor amiga.- dijo sonriente y consolada Misty, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el cálido pelaje de Flareon y con la otra una de las puntiagudas orejitas del Pokémon de Ash.

De repente, la música se cortó, dejando a las dos amigas un tanto desubicadas. La rubia cogió su Poké Gear y entendió el porqué del cese musical. En lugar de las animadas canciones que frecuentaban escuchar, surgió la melodía del informativo matutino. Entonces, Zoe anduvo rápida, y buscó la aplicación de televisión en su Poké Gear. Tras unos leves segundos de carga, en la pantalla surgió el canal de noticias, donde un hombre mayor, regordete, elegantemente vestido con camisa y corbata, y portador tremendo y cómico bigote canoso informaría de la situación.

-_Muy buenos días a todos los espectadores de la región de Kanto. Con todos ustedes, el informativo intensivo de la CNN Hoenn. Por tercera vez consecutiva, las hazañas del Superhéroe de moda, El Guerrero Fantasma, se extienden por los cuatro cardinales del globo terráqueo. Hace tan sólo poco más de tres semanas que tuvimos nuevas noticias al respecto de este enigmático y perverso personaje. Por ese entonces momento, y gracias a las imágenes que han captado nuestro satélites, él sólo, con la ayuda única de sus Pokémon, prendió fuego a la base e instalaciones médicas del Terra Rocket, guarida que se encontró ubicada durante los últimos diez años al norte de Ciudad Malvalona, Hoenn. Los corresponsales a dicho evento consiguieron identificar el cadáver sepultado de Petrel, Líder del Terra Rocket, además de ser miembro honorífico de la célula terrorista y cruel doctor de la misma. Esta misma madrugada, nuevas imágenes nos han llegado desde otro lugar de Hoenn. Según parece, la base voladora del Team Caelum transportaba esclavos humanos, a saber Dios para que fines. La guarida de los Rocket colisionó contra una enorme montaña, y no se han encontrado ninguno de los cuerpos de los secuestrados, por lo que podemos deducir que fueron primordialmente salvados por nuestro héroe._- hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de agua, y continuó.- _Más cadáveres, tanto de humanos como de Pokémon científicamente alterados han sido encontrados en los densos bosques de Hoenn. Vean pues las imágenes_.-se podía ver claramente los cuerpos desmembrados del Hipogrifo, Victoria y Hambre, así como de sus Rapidash. Por último, la escena de Guerra con la espada clavada en su cuerpo fue la imagen más brutal de todas.- _Ha de informarse de la destrucción de una de las iglesias más antiguas de la región, donde varios huidizos feligreses han contrastado la versión de que Rayquaza, Dios Pokémon de los Cielos, colisionó contra el edificio. Los cuerpos de Fuerzas y Seguridad de la Región, así como varias grúas de rescate, han removido los escombros del lugar, donde al menos se han encontrado veintitrés muertos, entre ellos la Ejecutiva Rocket Juno, Líder del Team Caelum, que parece haber muerto minutos después de ser asesinada con lo que parece ser un arma blanca, posiblemente una Katana._- bebió otro sorbo de agua.-_ El Guerrero Fantasma, un caso realmente excepcional que un servidor jamás había visto en sus más de treinta años de profesión, ¿quién se ocultará bajo esa identidad? ¿Será humano? ¿Trabajará realmente solo, tal y como nos muestran? Y lo más importante, ¿podrá dar caza a los otros tres Ejecutivos Rocket y acabar con la organización de una vez por todas? Son muchas las preguntas que tenemos sobre una de las más famosas y heroicas figuras de nuestros tiempos, pero nada conocemos de él…, salvo su apariencia física. Les dejamos con la primera foto que nos muestra al Guerrero Fantasma en carne y hueso, cortesía de un joven adolescente que dice haberse enamorado a primera vista de él, y no es de extrañar, ya que para muchas damas es un hombre muy apuesto. Muchas gracias a todos nuestros espectadores y oyentes, que pasen una muy buena tarde. Les mantendremos informados sobre las nuevas hazañas de este fenómeno televisivo.-_ la imagen del reportero desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una foto que por fin daba rostro al Guerrero Fantasma. Sobre el tejado de un edificio en llamas y al borde del colapso, permanecía erguida la figura de un hombre con la cabeza bien alta de orgullo, de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Superaba el metro noventa de estatura, era musculoso, algo pálido, afeitado y con pelo azabache engominado hacia atrás. Vestía un traje de neopreno negro ligeramente destrozado, y agarraba en su mano derecha una escopeta. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos rojizos y con pupilas verticales. El brillo de su fría mirada, segura y valiente, emanaban un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la erradicación de los cánceres de la sociedad.

-¿Lo has visto, Misty? Madre mía, ¡qué guapo es…! Un poco pálido, o por lo menos para mí, pero eso se arregla tomando el sol aquí, en Isla Canela, ¡a ese le rasgaba yo el uniforme de neopreno a mordiscos!- exclamó excitada la adolescente, dando rienda suelta a su lascivia.

-¡Pero qué vasta eres…!- gritó Misty, ruborizándose ante el comentario de su amiga. Volvió a mirar la foto.- Sí, la verdad es que es un hombre bastante atractivo…, pero lo que no sé es…, de que me suena a mí. Hay algo en su mirada que…, me resulta familiar…- dijo la pelirroja, dubitativa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué hacen dos preciosidades como vosotras tan solitas en su sitio como éste?- dijo una voz ronca y masculina que parecía surgir de la nada.

Misty dio un respingo, asustada, pero Zoe parecía reconocer al mensajero. La pelirroja se volvió rápidamente, y quedó aliviada al ponerle rostro a la voz masculina que había oído. Aquella persona no era otra que el famoso Blaine, el Líder de Gimnasio de Isla Canela, y el más veterano de todos los líderes de la región de Kanto. El recién llegado era un hombre de estatura media-alta, de poco más de sesenta años de edad, además de ser muy elegante. Vestía con un traje compuesto por un chaleco y pantalones blancos, contando también con un sombrero del mismo color. Calzado con unos caros zapatos de piel parda, el gran amante de los Pokémon de fuego les hacía tributo portando una camisa roja y de mangas largas, combinada con una fina y llamativa corbata amarilla. Aun así, las cosas que más destacaban de Blaine eran sus gafas de sol azabaches, su poblado y canoso bigote, decorando así su estilosa apariencia con un bastón de madera, el cual tenía tallado la cabeza de un Rapidash en la empuñadura. La joven rubia corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó del mismo modo que cuando era una niña.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó contentísima la moza, abrazando fuerte y tiernamente al anciano. Blaine no puedo reprimir una enorme sonrisa de afecto, y rio levemente ante la muestra de cariño.

-¿Cómo está mi precioso querubín? - preguntó Blaine, acariciando el suave cabello de su nieta, y dándola un enorme beso en su mejilla sonrojada. A continuación, su mirada se postró en Misty, que sonreía emocionada ante el encuentro familiar.- ¡Misty, que agradable sorpresa! Me alegra volver a verte.- dijo acercándose a ella. Se inclinó y tomó la mano de Misty para insinuar un perfecto besamanos. En efecto, tal y como ya sabía, Blaine era un galán y un perfecto caballero.

- El gusto es mio, Blaine.- respondió la mujer, dándole dos besos a modo de saludo, un saludo un tanto informal si se comparaba con el del hombre mayor.

-Dime, Misty, ¿Qué te trae aquí por esto lares? Según he oído, debes estar nerviosísima con el Gimnasio y el guión para la telenovela.- quiso saber el de voluminosos bigotes canosos.

-¿Tú también te has enterado?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

- Zoe me contó algo al respecto. Mis más sinceras congratulaciones, señorita Waterflower, ¡seguro que sus hermanas están que echan más fuego que cualquiera de mis veteranos Pokémon!- bromeó Blaine.

-Sí, Misty. Se lo dije yo. Entre mi abuelo y yo no hay secretos.- dijo Zoe, abrazando a su abuelo.-Espero que no te haya molestado…- continuó algo arrepentida. Ella misma era consciente de que a veces metía demasiado la pata.

-No, Zoe, no te disculpes. Para nada me ha llegado a molestar, pero ya sabes cómo son estos reporteros…, una vez que entras en el mundo de la televisión no te sueltan ni a patadas.- alegó sabiamente la de Ciudad Celeste.

-Ah, amiga mía, ¡es lo que tiene ser famosa! De ahí a tener un escolta hay un paso.- dijo Blaine, mientras fumaba de su pipa.- Oye, Misty, ¿te apetece quedarte a comer con nosotros? A Zoe le haría muchísima ilusión.- propuso el Líder de Isla Canela.

-¡Sí, buena idea, abuelo! Vamos, Misty, ¡di que sí, anda! ¡Por favor!- suplicó la nieta del anciano, juntando sus dos manos a modo de súplica, mientras ponía ojitos a su amiga.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? ¡No puedo negarte nada si me miras con esos ojitos!- exclamó convencida Misty, y dejó escapar una suave risita.

Las dos mujeres agarraron al anciano, cada una por un brazo, y le ayudaron en la larga caminata hacia el hogar. Los tres Pokémon jugaban entre ellos alegremente, mientras que los tres humanos charlaban de diversos temas, o por lo menos sólo dos de ellos. La pelirroja se encontraba pensativa, como ida. La fabulosa relación entre abuelo y nieta hicieron que floreciera un pequeño sentimiento de envidia, pero una envidia sana, para nada posesiva. Ver el enorme afecto que había entre Blaine y Zoe la había conmovido, ¿por qué ella nunca había manifestado ese sentimiento con sus hermanas…? Cierto era que la relación con ellas había mejorado notablemente en los últimos años, pero antes de eso todos los sentimentalismos vividos fueron por motivos de interés, o simplemente no había sentimiento. Además de eso, le seguía dando vueltas al tema relacionado con aquel hombre, El Guerrero Fantasma…, un hombre misterioso, fuerte, decidido y atractivo, pero algo frío y solitario, ¿a quién le recordaba…? Por mucho que pensase en él, no podría llegar a imaginarse quien se escondía bajo esos ojos, brillantes como dos rubíes.

* * *

><p>El humo de los puros provocaba una pequeña neblina en el lujoso despacho. Sentados los dos frente a frente, cantaban aquellos habanos de primera calidad. Sosteniendo una elegante botella de cristal, vertió un poco más de whisky en el vaso de su joven empleado y amigo. La necesidad de nueva información era indispensable para el Coronel Steelix. Con el único ojo que tenía, clavó su fría mirada azul en los ojos de su invitado, del mismo color que los suyos.<p>

-Bien, coméntame, ¿cómo llevas tu labor de espía? Espero que hayas captado buenas instantáneas del Guerrero Fantasma.- demandó Steelix, dando un largo sorbo de whisky.

-De momento todo va bien, Coronel. Mediante el satélite que he instalado puedo captar las veinticuatro horas del día todos sus movimientos.- informó el joven, absorbiendo el humo del puro.

- Ese condenado fantasma tiene los cojones bien puesto, no le teme a nada… ¿Y de Ketchum? ¿Qué noticias tienes de él?- preguntó el Coronel, dando una larga calada y sirviéndose otro vaso.

-No he encontrado por el momento ninguna prueba que le incrimine. Si de verdad está trabajando para otra organización, tal y como usted opina, sabe llevarlo muy bien en secreto. Lo único que puedo decirle es que se encuentra de aquí para allá, de ciudad en ciudad. Dudo si será por algún que otro negocio clandestino, unas vacaciones o si está huyendo.- dijo el más joven, revolviendo su larga melena castaña.

-¿Esconderse el Comandante? Parece mentira que le conozcas. Ese tiene algún chanchullo por ahí, y con ello puede poner en peligro a la Milicia, ¡eso me pasa por no atarle en corto!- blasfemó el tuerto, sirviéndose un enésimo whisky.

-Eso lo dice usted, ¿no? Que se divide el dinero con los Señores de La Guerra, ¿quién es más traidor, Coronel: Ash…, o usted…?- le echó en cara el muchacho, harto de tanta hipocresía.

Aquello fue el colmo para el Coronel, ¡uno de sus hombres revelándose contra él! Echó su asiento hacia atrás, de mala manera, y se levantó como mejor pudo. Con el pulso tembloroso y el aliento apestándole a Whisky, encañonó a su subordinado con su arma, una pistola SIG Sauer P226 del calibre 40. El rostro del amenazado permanecía inmóvil, sin miedo alguno.

-Que te quede bien claro, niñato, ¡ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme en evidencia, JAMÁS! ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Yo no soy ningún corrupto!- vociferó, enfadado y con una enorme vena en su cuello que parecía estar a punto de reventar de la ira.

-En ningún momento he mencionado esa palabra, Coronel, pero ya que por fin habla claro…, le diré que así es como le veo, y si usted ha dicho la palabra prohibida… ¿no será que acaso se siente así, como un corrupto que sólo piensa en su propio ombligo?- dejó las cartas sobre la mesa el espía de Steelix.

-¡Vete, ahora mismo! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA, IMBÉCIL!- estalló el del parche, rojo y sudoroso como un pollo en el horno. Su respiración era más agitada de lo normal.

Sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Giró el pomo pero, cuando ya tenía un pie fuera, el Coronel volvió a llamarle.

-Ritchie, una última cosa…, como el recién Comandante de la Brigada Voltio que eres…, debes honrar a tu gente. No pierdas de vista al Guerrero Fantasma, y si ves algún movimiento sospechoso en Ketchum…, pégale un tiro, ya sea en el entrecejo o por la espalda, pero mátalo si algo raro pasara. No quiero traidores en mis filas, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, mi Coronel.- respondió brevemente el delatado.

-Bien, entonces…, puedes irte.- le ordenó Steelix, sin darle mucha importancia a la tensa situación vivida anteriormente por ellos dos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Ritchie sentía como si hubiese vendido su alma al mismo Diablo, y nunca mejor dicho. Steelix era conocido también como "El Diablo Tuerto", y más sabía el Diablo por ser viejo que por ser Diablo. En esos tiempos oscuros, uno tenía que ganarse el pan de una manera u otra. Su jornal como Comandante era más que envidiable, pero había que asegurar el futuro de alguna manera. Había vendido a Ash, su gran amigo del pasado, por doscientos cincuenta mil Poké dólares, un cuarto de millón que, con el paso del tiempo y con un transcurso especial de la guerra, se multiplicaría su valor por ocho. Dos millones…, mucho dinero, sin duda. No obstante, se sentía como una rata miserable…, un vulgar traidor…, o peor aún…, un corrupto.

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba bien entrada, casi ya era de noche. Tras la noticia de la masacre de Team Caelum, la gente respiraba más tranquila, e incluso ya la mayoría de ellos se atrevían a salir de sus casas, disfrutando de la preciosa noche. Familias enteras aprovecharon para salir a cenar, pasear o ir al cine. Ciudad Portual estaba rebosante de felicidad, y Ash se alegró al pensar que Hoenn era por fin un lugar tranquilo gracias a él. Entre los diferentes establecimientos, divisó el que realmente le interesaba: El Puerto. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la recepción del lugar, donde se sintió un poco nervioso al ser reconocido por una joven, con un par de años menos que él, pelo castaño y ojos verdosos, una completa hermosura de muchacha que, sin duda alguna, era una de sus innumerables fans.<p>

-¡Usted…, usted es el Comandante Ketchum! ¡Es más guapo en la vida real!- gritó entusiasmada, llevándose las manos a la cara del asombro.

-¡Señorita, baje la voz, por favor!- dijo casi en un susurro Ash, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había oído.- Escuche, le pido absoluta discreción, por favor. Estoy en una misión muy arriesgada, y mi nombre no puede llegar a oídos de ningún indeseable. Usted ya me entiende.- la dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh, discúlpeme…!- habló también en un tono bajito, sonrojada de la vergüenza.- ¿Qué es lo que desea, señor?- le atendió ella con la más objetiva de las profesionalidades.

-Quiero un ticket para viajar a Jotho. Cuanto antes sea, mejor.- expuso el moreno.

-A partir de mañana, un Ferry partirá hacia dicha región a las cinco de la tarde, ¿tiene ya previsto en que ciudad o pueblo desembarcará?- preguntó la recepcionista, para poder imprimir así el pase.

-En Ciudad Cerezo, por favor.- respondió brevemente.

-¿Billete de ida, o de ida y vuelta?- siguió la chica con el formulario conveniente.

-Ida solamente.

-Muy bien, pues son cien Poké dólares, por favor.- comunicó el importe, que fue pagado en efectivo con un único billete.- Muchas gracias, ¡que pase una buena noche!- al ver como se alejaba, sacó fuerzas de su interior para formularle la mayor de las preguntas vergonzosas.- ¿Señor Ketchum…?

-¿Sí? ¿Ha habido algún problema con el billete, señorita?- preguntó inocente él.

-No, no…, verá, quería preguntarle si…, podría firmarme un autógrafo…, si no le es mucha molestia…- comunicó la joven, con voz temblorosa y la cara roja como un tomate. La sonrisa de Ash la achicharró aún más.

-¡Faltaría más!- dijo, pero se quedó en estado de shock al verse a sí mismo en una revista femenina, semidesnudo y con el torso al aire.- ¿Me…, me podría decir su nombre…?- ahora el que estaba sonrojado y con un nudo en la garganta era él.

-Valentina. Me llamo Valentina.- informó ella, guiñándole un ojo de manera lujuriosa.

-Bien…, "Para Valentina, con mucho cariño…, del Comandante Ash Ketchum…", aquí tiene…- garabateó así su firma y le devolvió la revista.

-¡Muchas gracias, Comandante, y que pase usted un buen viaje!- se despidió ella, inspeccionando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Ash.

Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Por unos momentos se había sentido como una especie de objeto, un mero juguete sexual, ¡eso de tener muchas fans a la larga no era precisamente bueno! A veces resultaba hasta agotador. Él sólo deseaba que Misty le pidiese un autógrafo, para poder corresponderle con la mejor plasmación de su ser con un interminable beso. Misty…, hacía ya cuatro semanas, veintiocho días…, se dice pronto, que se había despedido de ella, y aún le quedaba poco más de un mes para tener la posibilidad de volver a casa con vida. Encendió un cigarrillo, y lo fumó tranquilamente observando el mar. Miles de pensamientos se apretujaban en su cabeza: Misty, primordialmente, el pacto con Darkrai, el empeoramiento de sus poderes, lo vivido el día anterior y las palabras de Juno que alertaban a Ash de las presuntas intenciones del Coronel Steelix. Eran muchas cosas, así que se reservó para el viaje en barco. Ahí tendría mucho tiempo para centrarse en todo. Bajo la faceta del Guerrero Fantasma había hecho cosas con las que un mortal soñaría: Atravesar montañas sin romperse un hueso, sobrevivir dentro de las tripas de un Pokémon Hidra y al veneno de un Basilisco, volar…, sí, volar. Habida nacido para volar…, libre como un pájaro, creando su propio destino. Efectivamente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el transcurso del último mes, pero ahora, más que nunca, no se dormiría en los laureles. Todavía quedaban tres Ejecutivos Rocket, los más poderosos dentro de la organización, y todo aquello no iba a ser moco de pavo. Lo vivido con Juno, y con todo aquello que la precedió, no era más que la punta del iceberg.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo VIII<em>

**¡Pues, con esto y un bizcocho..., final del capítulo ocho! Me decanté a última hora por incluir a las cuatro jinetes, haciendo honor a los temidos Jinetes de Apocalípsis, pero ya que como Juno es una mujer..., pues cree la versión femenina. Personalmente, me ha gustado mucho cuando Ash le ha arrancado de lleno las alas a Rapidash, como Kratos en el videojuego "God of War II" cuando batalla contra los grifos. Para los próximos capítulos meteré también alguna que otra pelea contra jefes finales de ese videojuego, pero, obviamente, plasmadas de forma coherente en la saga de Pokémon. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero todas las subdivisiones del Team Rocket llevan nombres de distintos elementos en latín, o al menos eso me dice el traductor de google..., por ejemplo: (Aqua = Agua, Terra = Tierra, Caelum = Cielo, y los que faltan: Fulgur = Relámpago, Tempus = Tiempo y Igneus = Fuego) Como veréis, cada nombre guarda relación con su Pokémon Legendario, o con sus cualidades o poderes. A continuación, os dejo con las fichas de hoy:**

Personajes (Fichas 29-32)

29) Blaine

Edad: 62 años.

Altura: 1,79 metros.

Ocupación: Antiguo Líder del Gimnasio de Isla Canela y Juez de la Selección del Alto Mando.

Historia: Para este amante de los Pokémon de tipo fuego, el tiempo se ha consumido como una cerilla. Blaine ha aparcado definitivamente su labor como Líder de Gimnasio, cediéndole el timón a su única nieta, Zoe. El amor que siente por su pequeño ángel no se puede explicar con palabras ni reflejar en imágenes, porque por ella daría la vida. Para matar el tiempo, se distrae supervisando las labores de su nieta en el Gimnasio, acabando este año las prácticas, y estudiando los casos de los aspirantes a formar el nuevo Alto Mando, en el cual también participa su nieta. Como gran entrenador Pokémon que es, el parentesco no evitará que pierda su profesionalidad a la hora de escoger a los candidatos adecuados. No habrá ningún favoritismo para su nieta.

30) Zoe (Inspirada en una versión adulta de Yellow, personaje protagonista del Manga)

Edad: 18 años.

Altura: 1,76 metros.

Ocupación: Líder, en prácticas, del Gimnasio de Isla Canela y aspirante al Nuevo Alto Mando.

Historia: La vida de Zoe empieza a describirse con una triste palabra: Sufrimiento. La única y hermosa nieta de Blaine perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, siendo ella muy pequeña cuando pasó tal dramático acontecimiento. Es por eso que comparte una relación casi mística con su abuelo: Ella sufre el dolor por la pérdida de aquellos que hicieron posible su vida, y Blaine carga sobre sus hombros el triste recuerdo de haber sobrevivido a su propia y única hija, temor de cualquier padre. Debido al dolor que ambos padecieron, la relación entre ellos se hizo más amena y feliz. Antes de que alguien hiciese peligrar la vida de su abuelo, Zoe se llevaría a todo el mundo por delante. El amor que siente por la anciana y cansada figura de su abuelo no conoce límites, y es por eso que nunca deja de demostrarle su cariño, ya sea con un beso o acompañarle en sus largos paseos por la playa. Pese a ser una niña que no ha tenido mucha suerte, nadie pueda borrar su carácter amigable, cariñoso y dulce. Es una chica feliz. Misty es su mejor amiga, como lo es ella para la pelirroja.

31) Las Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis (Victoria, Guerra, Hambre y Muerte)

Edad: Entre 20 y 25 años.

Altura: Variable, entre 1,60 y 1,80 metros.

Ocupación: Escuadrón de Élite del Team Caelum y Guardia Personal de Juno.

Historia: Los motivos por los que están jóvenes muchachas entraron en las filas Rocket son muy diversos, mas todos van ligados al sufrimiento y a la pérdida de sus seres más queridos. Desde muy niñas han visto como la guerra nacía y les arrebataba a sus familias. Fueron esas cuatro niñas las que se escaparon de las garras del Team Rocket, permaneciendo dos semanas ocultas por los bosques de Hoenn. Sorprendidos por su carácter superviviente, la organización las encontró, y las dio una oportunidad. Como vulgares experimentos, se volvieron sumisas gracias a los conocimientos de Petrel en el campo del control mental. Todas y cada una de ellas arrastran un trauma que hace honor a su nombre que, dentro de la propia organización, esta guardados en archivos confidenciales. Nadie dentro de la célula, ni tan siquiera los jefes, pueden mencionar el pasado de estas cuatro guerreras si ellas están cerca. Las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.

32) Juno

Edad: 33 años.

Altura: 1,74 metros.

Ocupación: Ejecutiva Rocket, Líder del Team Caelum, Subdivisión del Team Rocket y Traficante de Seres Humanos.

Historia: La segunda más joven de todos los Ejecutivos Rocket, contando todavía con Protón. Nada se sabe de su pasado, pero fue ella la que se encargaba de administrarle los pacientes a Petrel. Raptaba seres humanos para venderlos o convertirlos en esclavos. Además de eso, con el control de Rayquaza, asustaba a los habitantes de todo Hoenn y destrozaba sus hogares a cambio de cobrarles unos impuestos ligeramente inflados. Es famosa en la organización por sus cabellos blancos y por sus legendarias habilidades como tiradora. Fría y calculadora, muere la noche del 17 de Julio a manos del Guerrero Fantasma, dando a entender que no sólo el Team Rocket tiene planes con ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Me despido de todos, ¡hasta más ver! No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar, pero espero que sea pronto, así que intentaré no demorarme tanto. No os olvidéis de dejar comentarios y sugerencias, pero ante todo muchas gracias por pasaros a echar un vistazo. Ciao!<strong>


	9. 09 Degeneración: Olvidar Para Empezar

**Buenas noches a todos. Aquí les obsequio con el noveno capítulo de la historia. Cabe destacar que este capítulo no se caracteriza por su alto contenido de acción. Más bien destaca por ser, desde mi punto de vista, uno de los capítulos más dramáticos y que más misterios desvela. No os entretengo más. Observarlo vosotros mismos, a vuestra salud!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IX: Degeneración; Olvidar Para Empezar<em>

Atlas y Atenea permanecían quietos y arrodillados ante la presencia de uno de los jefes supremos de la organización. En lugar del hombre misterioso, sobre el sillón se hallaba sentada una mujer. Su rostro quedaba oculto, ya que estaba de espaldas a sus subordinados, pero sus ojos, de tonalidad violeta, parecían rebotar contra las paredes del lugar, como un láser al entrar en contacto con un espejo. Dentro de la propia organización empezaba a mascarse la tragedia, o al menos eso decían las estadísticas. Los dos poderosos Ejecutivos Rocket no se atrevían a levantar la cabeza de aquella alargada alfombra de color sangre. Al final, fue Atlas quién osó alzar un poco su mirada. La jefa seguía dándoles la espalda. Escuchar de nuevo su fina y delicada voz resultó para ellos casi un susto. Se habían acostumbrado al silencio imperante del despacho.

-Infórmeme sobre la situación actual, Doctor.- dijo, de manera muy seca y tajante.

-Verá…, señora…, todo esto se nos está yendo de las manos, ¡nos supera…!- respondió, de manera casi suplicante, la pelirroja, que fue interrumpida por su jefa.

-¿ACASO TE HE DADO LA PALABRA, ATENEA? ¡HE DICHO "DOCTOR", Y POR LO QUE VEO A TI NO SE TE HA SALIDO DE MOMENTO NINGÚN PENE, NI HAS DESARROLLADO UNA MENTE TAN PRIVILEGIADA COMO LA DEL SEÑOR QUE TIENES A TU LADO! SABIENDO ESO… ¿ERES TÚ LA MÁS ADECUADA PARA HABLAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO?- preguntó rabiosa, como nunca había estado, la jefa.

-No…, perdóneme, señora…- se arrastró a regañadientes Atenea, floreciendo en lo más profundo de su alma una mezcla de humillación, infravaloración y odio.

-¡Pues entonces…, CÁLLATE! Hablarás cuando tengas la palabra.- y después de seguir con la humillación, carraspeó fuertemente.-Proceda, Doctor.

- Señora, lamento comunicarle que la situación de la organización es insostenible, como si hubiese sido escrita por un mal guionista de cine. Desde la victoria de La Milicia de Metal en la llamada "Operación Golem", nuestros planes se han visto totalmente desbaratados uno detrás de otro.- explicó el Doctor Muerte, que dirigió un rápido reojo a su compañera, todavía flexionada, a diferencia de él.- He analizado con mucho cuidado las pérdidas, en lo que al personal se refiere: En el último mes, hemos tenido 174 bajas, mientras que nosotros conseguimos reclutar unos 130 soldados al mes. A todas esas cifras negativas, debemos sumarle las ya inexistentes incorporaciones mensuales de los enfermos y esclavos, labores que realizaban Petrel y Juno respectivamente…, y puesto que Petrel anexionaba a nuestros ejércitos la cantidad de 90 soldados a la semana, además de que Juno conseguía incorporar 84 prisioneros por semana…, en el último mes hemos tenido como mucho unas 870 bajas.- realizó Atlas todos aquellos cálculos.

-…- reinó el silencio durante unos instantes.- ¿Me estás queriendo decir…, que un pelele vestido de neopreno ha restado casi novecientos hombres de mi ejército…? ¡Es una locura! ¡ESO SUPONE CASI UN NUEVE POR CIENTO DE LOS SOLDADOS TOTALES HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MES!- rugió como una energúmena, perdiendo del todo los papeles. Respiró pausadamente, y recobró la estabilidad.-Séame franco, Doctor, ¿cuánto nos quedaría, si continuamos así?

-Si suponemos que el número de bajas y admisiones es el mismo cada mes…- reinó un silencio más incómodo incluso que todos los anteriores.-…, en once meses y medio, aproximadamente y como mínimo, El Guerrero Fantasma habría acabado con todos nosotros…, en menos de un año vencería a diez mil soldados. - escupió, algo asustado, el científico.

-¿TAN POCO TIEMPO? No puede ser…-exclamó atónita la máxima autoridad. El miedo se apoderaba de ella, pero se rehízo rápido, indignada a que sus siervos lo notasen.-Supongo que habrá tomado medidas al respecto, ¿no?

-En efecto, señora. Atila ha regresado a Ciudad Caoba, y él mismo se está encargando del entrenamiento de los nuevos y antiguos reclutas. Es un magnífico guerrero. Tiene cerebro, sí…, pero no sabe utilizarlo como es debido…, una lástima. Tal es su obsesión por vencer y humillar al rival que desperdicia toda su capacidad mental. Sólo tiene a su favor la fuerza bruta, ¡es un salvaje!- dejó escapar su punto de vista en lo que respectaba a su compañero.

-Puede que eso es lo que necesitemos…, un poco de mano dura. En lo que se refiere a eso, Atila es nuestra mejor baza, ¿qué más puede decirme, Doctor? ¿Ha encontrado alguna manera para solventar nuestros pequeños baches?- le preguntó la mujer de ojos violetas.

-El Guerrero Fantasma va a tener que empezar a preocuparse un poco más. Las patrullas de vigilancia han duplicado su trabajo, peinando todos los lugares de las cuatro regiones, ya sea por mar, tierra o aire. En lo que a beneficios se refiere, lo estamos empleando para mejorar los jornales de nuestros hombres, y de los que se incorporen en el futuro. Todo el dinero conseguido por nuestros fallecidos compañeros ejecutivos, y por Atila y mi compañera Atenea, ayuda a que la corporación se rehaga en agigantados pasos. El capital servirá para financiar las expediciones de nuestros vigías, así como la contratación de muchos más soldados y personal adecuado para los laboratorios.- explicó el científico, intentando sonar positivo.

-¿Y con todas esas medidas…, cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en salir del fango?- continuó preguntando, para conocer el futuro de su empresa.

-Calculo que si ustedes, los jefes, siguen mis consejos…, en dos meses estaríamos como nuevos, habiendo triplicado el número de soldados, y mejorando las instalaciones en las que mi personal trabaja de sol a sol en la Nueva Máquina.- continuó explicando Atlas.

-Esa es una excelentísima notica, Doctor. Nosotros financiaremos gustosos sus propuestas, ¡por fin una buena noticia! Si todo sale bien…, tal será su recompensa que podrá jubilarse cuando usted quiera. Podéis marcharos.- les indicó meneando levemente su mano. Tras unos segundos, retomó la palabra.- Atenea.- se dirigió a la mujer.

- A vuestro servicio, mi señora.- se ofreció, cortés pero desconfiada.

-Olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre nosotras hace unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? No debí descargar mis frustraciones contigo, sino con los incompetentes de los soldados rasos. Tengo grandes proyectos para ti, Atenea, ¿o por qué te crees que te he confiado el poder del tiempo? Sé que eres una auténtica profesional, y que no harías nada que involucrase a la organización.- comunicó la jefa, más compresiva con la Ejecutiva Rocket que antes.

-Por mí está olvidado, señora.- susurró Atenea, haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

-Estoy segura de que el Doctor y tú llevaréis al Team Rocket a una etapa de oro, el Doctor más, pero tu presencia entre la élite podrá cambiar el destino de muchos otros factores que tu compañero no puede ni tan siquiera imaginar. Marcharos, y tomaros el día libre.-se despidió de ellos.

Los dos abandonaron de inmediato el amplio despacho. Cuando la jefa daba días libres, significaba que algo andaba mal, y no eran muchos los días que tenían libres…, si se la molestaba con cualquier minucia, empezaría a escupir fuego. Se despidieron con un cansado movimiento de manos, y tomaron direcciones opuestas, perdiéndose en las inmensas instalaciones Rocket. Atenea notaba como una fiera e inmensa llama creía en su interior. Estaba furiosa, furiosa a más no poder con su insoportable jefa, que la impedía avanzar en todos los sentidos. Con el jefe, se podía hablar tranquilamente, pero con ella…, ya se podía uno olvidar si las cosas no cuajaban según ella esperaba. Estaba harta de que se la menospreciase y de permanecer en un segundo lugar, que más bien era tercero. Pese a estar enfadada, sonrió, y se rió para sus adentros. Puede que los cabecillas de la organización tuvieran un enorme ejército, pero ella era portadora de algo mucho más poderoso, delicado y de extrema responsabilidad: El poder de controlar el propio Tiempo. La extravagante sonrisa se convirtió en una malévola carcajada que resonó hasta en el último rincón de la base. El Nuevo Mundo surgiría gracias a ella, sólo a ella, y sin la ayuda de nadie. Ni una milésima de segundo tardó en pensarlo, y mucho menos en las consecuencias de su oscura decisión: Celebi la ayudaría a viajar al pasado, para así cambiar la línea argumental y crear un futuro alternativo, donde ella gobernaría con más mano dura que sus jefes. Su voluntad sería entonces la única, todo el planeta quedaría a su disposición y se convertiría en una diosa entre los mortales. Quería poder, y en eso se centraría. Dejaría de ser una cualquiera, y pasaría a ser la que decidiría quien vive y quien muere.

* * *

><p>23 de Julio, medio día. Habían pasado ya casi tres largas horas desde su salida de Ciudad Iris, lugar de Jotho que, o al menos eso se decía, había acogido en su seno a cinco Pokémon Legendarios. La leyenda a todo eso decía así: <em>"En Ciudad Iris había dos torres. Cada una acogía a un fuerte Pokémon volador, pero una de ellas se quemó, y, desde entonces, no se ha visto a ninguno de los dos Pokémon. En Ciudad Iris también vivían tres Pokémon que corrían por toda la ciudad. Dicen que habían nacido del agua, del fuego y del rayo. Pero como no podían contener su enorme fuerza..., huyeron hacia los pastos. "<em>

_"En un principio, se alzaban dos torres: la Torre Latón, de, la cual se decía, despertaba a los Pokémon, y la Torre Hojalata, en la que dormían los Pokémon. Según parece, la vista desde las torres debía ser magnífica. Se dice que, por aquél entonces, un inmenso Pokémon plateado hizo su nido sobre la Torre Latón, pero..., hace unos 150 años, un rayo destruyó una de las torres. La envolvió en feroces llamas durante tres días y tres noches. Un aguacero repentino acabó con el fuego, y así es como pasó a ser la Torre Quemada. "_

_"Cuando la Torre Latón se quemó, tres Pokémon anónimos perecieron. Fue una gran tragedia. Sin embargo..., un Pokémon con los colores del arco iris..., en otras palabras..., Ho-Oh descendió desde el cielo y devolvió la vida a los Pokémon: Suicune, Entei y Raikou. De acuerdo con la leyenda, cuando las almas de los Pokémon y los humanos se unan, descenderá de los cielos un Pokémon con los colores del arco iris... ¿Quiere eso decir que el Pokémon Legendario está probando a los humanos? También se rumoreaba que las dos torres fueron construidas para fomentar la amistad entre los Pokémon y la gente. Eso ocurrió hace 700 años, pero la idea se mantiene intacta. "._

_"Cuando aparecieron los Pokémon Legendarios..., infundieron el terror en aquellos que vieron su ascenso, y..., algunos incluso atacaron en vano. Los Pokémon, conocedores de su propio poder, huyeron, y abandonaron a la gente asustada. De los tres Pokémon Legendarios, se dice que Suicune es el más cercano a Ho-Oh. Además, se oye decir que también puede haber una conexión con los Pokémon Unown. Los Pokémon Unown deben de tener un lazo de unión con Suicune. Se dice que los Pokémon Legendarios encarnan tres poderes: El Rayo, que alcanzó la torre..., El Fuego, que la quemó..., y La Lluvia, que apagó dicho fuego... "._

Una historia realmente fascinante, cuya moraleja le hacía pensar más de la cuenta. Incluso los grandes poetas del pasado habían descifrado el secreto, ¿por qué la sociedad actual no? Siempre habría cosas sobre el comportamiento humano que no entendería. El calor del Sol le hacía sudar, como al resto de sus compañeros dentro de aquel furgón-convoy. Una fila de cinco furgones se extendía a lo largo de aquella carretera poco pavimentada que les llevaba a su destino. Las hostilidades con el Team Rocket aumentaban, y, por eso, hombres de varias edades habían tomado sus fusiles, abandonando sus hogares, dispuestos a luchar por la noble y suicida causa. Echo un rápido vistazo a sus nuevos camaradas. De todos ellos, el parecía ser el más viejo, o por lo menos físicamente hablando. Los ánimos y costumbres en aquella pequeña "fauna" eran diversos. Unos jugaban al Póker, otros fumaban, bebían, dormían, o lo intentaban, escuchaban música o rezaban, pero el estado de ánimo era para todos, incluso para él, el mismo: Miedo…, tenían miedo. Intentó integrarse en el ambiente. Se llevó un purillo a la boca, y rebuscó entre sus pantalones guerrilleros para encontrar un encendedor, pero no lo encontró. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a uno de sus compañeros, cubierto con un pasamontañas. Tenía unos rasgos un tanto…, femeninos…, por así decirlo.

-¿Podrías darme fuego, por favor? - preguntó cortésmente, mientras se revolvía su áspera barba canosa.

-Sí, claro.- le tendió una pequeña llama con un Zippo. Sus sospechas no le jugaron una mala pasada. Tenía delante a una mujer.

-Gracias.- contestó él, después de dar una larga calada. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos a los ojos, azules como el cielo.- ¿qué hace una muchacha como tú en un lugar tan maloliente como éste?- cuestionó de manera divertida.

-Vaya, ¡veo que no todos en este lugar son tontos!- exclamó la mujer risueña.

Gran parte de su cara quedó al descubierto cuando se levantó el pasamontañas. Debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, pero pocas arrugas se congregaban en su rostro. No podía conocer de qué color era su cabello, ya que no se había desprendido del todo de aquella máscara de lana. Sus ojos azules y dulces no iban compensados con su mirada triste y rota empero, su sonrisa era inmensa. Toda ella en sí misma era un completo rompecabezas.

-¿No es usted un poco mayor para estos trotes? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- le interrogó la mujer madura.

-¿No sabías que preguntar la edad de una persona a la que apenas conoces es de mala educación?- contestó él, jugando con la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me contesta con otra cuestión a mis preguntas? ¿Tiene algo que ocultar?- siguió la mujer con el juego de las preguntas.

-Soy inquisitivo, y me gusta mantener mi carácter misterioso durante la primera cita.-bromeó el anciano, soltando una estruendosa risotada.

-Ah, ¿esto es una cita? Tendría que habérmelo dicho antes, ¡me hubiese acicalado como Dios manda!- continuó con la broma, llevándose las manos a la cara de manera coqueta. Lo miró a los ojos, que lucían tan cansados como él.- Y…, digo yo que tendremos que presentarnos, ¿no…?- le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Karina. Mucho gusto, Señor…,- balbuceó.

-Jack, a secas.- aferró la mano de ella, realizando un perfecto besamanos que la hizo sonrojarse.- Encantado, y por favor…, tutéame. No soy tan mayor como aparento. Sólo estoy algo estropeado. - dijo, enseñando con aquella sonrisa sus perfectos dientes, el mayor. Karina se dio cuenta de que eran reales, y no una dentadura postiza.

-El caso es que me resultas familiar, Jack, pero…, no acabo de saber por qué. Recuerdo haberte visto en algún lugar…- dijo Karina, confusa.

-Lo dudo mucho. Soy un viejo ermitaño que adora en gran parte la soledad.- se sinceró Jack.

-¿Entonces…, que te traes por las tierras de Jotho? Perdona si realizo muchas preguntas. Yo también soy muy inquisitiva.- bromeó la mujer.

-Pues…, supongo que lo mismo que a todos los que viajan en ese antro. Lo único que me atrae ahora mismo es la lucha por nuestro planeta. Ya está bien de agachar la cabeza, mejor morir de pies que vivir de rodillas, ¿no?- expresó, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tú…, por qué estás aquí…?

-Supongo que por lo mismo. Mi vida no ha resultado ser muy agradable, pero por lo menos se debe a heridas que, con el tiempo, pueden cicatrizar. Sin embargo, una guerra suele dejar recuerdos de por vida, y, cuanto antes se tomen medidas, más pronto se verá resuelto el problema.- expuso la fémina.

- Interesante punto de vista, sí, señora. Lamentándolo mucho, tendremos que posponer nuestro intenso debate para otra ocasión. Estamos llegando a tierras enemigas.- comunicó Jack, cargando su M16.- Eres novata en esto, ¿verdad? Un consejo: Cuando viajes en caravana, no desbloquees el seguro hasta pisar tierra firme. Podrías herir a alguien si tienes un arma con gatillo sensible.- aconsejó a su nueva amiga, que se sonrojó por su torpeza.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes descendieron del furgón, armados hasta los dientes, con los ojos bien abiertos y acuclillados detrás del medio de transporte. Sesenta guerreros, la mayoría inexpertos, estaban preparados para asumir su destino. El lugar en cuestión parecía prácticamente hostil, se veía que muchos antes que ellos habían pasado por aquel lugar, y que ninguno había sobrevivido a la masacre. Numerosos cuerpos agujereados como coladores y vehículos volcados y prendidos en llamas hacían del lugar la mismísima morada del Diablo. La desgarradora melodía de las balas daba paso a una cruenta y sangrienta batalla. Con puntería precisa, los rápidos disparos del Team Fulgur impactaban en el cuerpo de los aliados de Jack y Karina, sin poder evitar ellos la triste realidad. Los Rocket, vestidos con uniformes de combate dorados, arrojaban numerosos cócteles Molotov contra sus objetivos, convirtiendo el campo de batalla casi en un campo de minas. La situación se complicaba a medida que se alargaba el conflicto, y es que Karina, al lado suyo, disparaba a tontas y a locas, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y sin tener un buen ángulo de ataque. De la nada, surgió una manada de Mamoswine, de vello negro y afilados colmillos de marfil. Su pequeño cerebro les impedía razonar, privando a los rebeldes de un respiro. Las embestidas de aquellos Pokémon mamuts podían llevarse por medio a, fácilmente, una docena de personas, hecho que se demostró al instante. La cada vez más asustada Karina quedó congelada al visualizar como un joven de poco más de dieciocho años fue aplastado por una de las patas delanteras de un Mamoswine. Un enorme cráter con sangre y sesos se formó tras levantar el Pokémon su extremidad, y la entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Las náuseas la invadían. Llevándose una mano a la boca, de su bolsillo sacó una Poké Ball, dispuesta a liberar al Pokémon que había en su interior para que combatiese contra las máquinas oscuras de los Rocket. La mano de Jack rodeando su muñeca evitó que cometiera tan loco error.

- Es inútil, a no ser que quieras quedarte sin Pokémon. Con eso, sólo alargarás tu turno para morir.- se sinceró el viejo.

-¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Sentarnos y firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte? Nos doblan en número, y esos Pokémon malignos no nos dejan respirar tranquilos.- bufó Karina, abriendo los ojos al máximo al ver lo que se aproximaba por el cielo.- ¡Mierda, helicópteros de combate!

- Los famosos Hind- D…- susurró Jack, tensándose al ver como desplegaba sus armas.- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Karina! ¡Ese demonio volador va a obsequiarnos con unas cuantas bombas en cualquier momento! Te lo digo yo, que ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos de estos he tenido que derribar.- gritó, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la mujer, y prácticamente arrastrándola.

-¿Pretendes huir? ¿Sabes la que nos puede caer encima, Jack? Nos acusarían de desertores, ¡entonces sí que estaremos muertos, los dos! - se alarmó Karina, casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Acusarnos de deserción? ¿Estos negados? Lo dudo muchísimo, ¿tú has visto que se llevara a cabo algún juramento a la bandera o a la patria cuando te alistaste en este convoy? ¡No me jodas, Karina! No nos pueden acusar de nada. Es más, sería a ellos a los que seguramente les caiga una buena condena por formar milicias ilegales y chapuceras como ésta. Yo lucho en representación de una causa mayor que esta guerrilla. Me marcho, Karina…, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, si no quieres morir.- dijo Jack fríamente, dándola la espalda.

-¿Cómo que te vas…? ¡Jack, detente! No llegarás muy lejos tú solo.- intentó convencerle.

-¡Podemos discutir los detalles si quieres, Karina…, pero éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar oportuno! ¡Muévete, maldita sea mi estampa!- gritaba a pleno pulmón, abriendo la palma de su mano para guiar a su nueva amiga.

La mujer de mirada azul dudó unos instantes de la petición de Jack. Meneó de la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sólo había sangre, dolor, sufrimiento…, y muerte, mirase donde mirase veía lo mismo. Le parecía muy mal tener que abandonar a aquellos hombres ante la merced de los crueles Rocket sin escrúpulos, ¿cuál sería la causa por la que luchaba aquel anciano al que acababa de conocer minutos antes de aquel estallido bélico…? Decidió no pensar más en el tema, y entonces sostuvo fuertemente la mano que Jack le había tendido. Corrieron los dos, hasta llegar al pie de una pequeña montañita no muy alta, de unos veinte metros de alto. Para evitar algún colapso, Jack le indicó a Karina que fuese ella a la cabeza. Así él podría defenderla desde la retaguardia .Tal y como pensaba, las explosiones comenzaron en el lugar. El helicóptero había soltado su mejor selección de bombas, siendo las consecuencias funestas. La densa vegetación del campo de batalla, como los numerosos y altos pinos, los ocultaba en gran parte de los Hind-D y de las balas enemigas. El único problema era aquellos Mamoswine…, su desarrollado olfato podría encontrarlos más fácilmente que con una mira de un rifle francotirador. Un breve micro seísmo le dio la razón: Un Mamoswine les había detectado, y embestía rudamente la pared rocosa que escalaban. La breve sacudida los hizo descender un poco, pero tuvieron suerte, al agarrarse en el primer saliente que encontraron. Karina estaba asustada, para que fingir, y se acongojó más al ver como el Pokémon intentaba ascender por aquel despeñadero. Para suerte de ella, Jack la consoló.

-¡No te preocupes, Karina! Debido a sus casi trescientos kilos de peso, los Mamoswine no pueden ascender muchos metros, pero, para ello, embestirán hasta que su enemigo quede a su altura, y así despedazarlo.- gritó Jack, mientras miraba como el Pokémon daba sus primeros pasos. Miró a su nueva compañera después.- ¡Sigue tú, Karina! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!- comunicó él, mientras apuntaba al mamut con su rifle.

-¡NO! ¡No me iré sin ti, Jack!- vociferó la mujer, angustiada ante la decisión del varón.

-¡Y no lo harás! ¡Escala hasta la cima, y escóndete hasta que yo llegue! Vamos, ¿a qué esperas…? ¡Sube!- le indicó Jack con un rudo y molesto meneo de cabeza.

Obedeció, y Jack quedó solo, cara a cara contra Mamoswine. Otro placaje por parte de la evolución de Piloswine, y el viejo descendió de la montaña, cayendo en picado, y dirigiéndose hacia el mamut. La altura no era la suficiente para matarse, o al menos si no caías de cabeza. A su edad, lo que le podría pasar es que se rompiera un hueso, algo que sería fatal, y que podría darle problemas de por vida. A última instancia, consiguió agarrarse, con una mano, a uno de los alargados colmillos de Mamoswine, mientras sostenía su arma de fuego con la otra. Haciendo honor a su poca inteligencia, el Pokémon empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, convencido de poder atestarle un golpe mortal a su presa, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearlos a los dos. De mala gana, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, arrojó a Jack contra la pared de piedra, causándole un gran dolor al dislocarse el brazo izquierdo. El mamut se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a embestir al viejo. Acorralado entre sus dos afilados colmillos, Jack cerró los ojos. No debía mirarle a los ojos. Apretó el gatillo de su rifle, asustando al Mamoswine con el sonido de las balas proyectadas al cielo. El Pokémon Retrocedió unos pasos y realizó una nueva embestida que el humano esquivó, pero el cortante filo de los colmillos le rasgó la carne de una de sus piernas, provocándole una herida que no tenía buena pinta. Rebuscó entre el interior de su túnica y encontró una granada. Quitó la anilla, y la lanzó a la boca abierta de Mamoswine.

-¡Trágate eso, cabrón!

Pasados unos segundos, la granada estalló en el interior del Pokémon. No quedó nada de Mamoswine, salvo numerosas tripas. Retomó la marcha, y ascendió como pudo sobre la montaña. Su brazo dislocado y la herida de su pierna no le ayudaban mucho, pero al final consiguió llegar al llano pináculo. Una vez arriba, se desplomó, cayendo en el suelo, boca arriba y respirando agitadamente. Karina salió en su ayuda.

-¡Dios mío, Jack! ¡Qué loco estás! Enfrentarte tú sólo a un bicho de casi trescientos kilos… ¡no tienes reparo alguno!- se acuclilló la mujer, meneando la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento, mamá….! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!- bromeó Jack, mientras se levantaba. -¡Arggggg, mierda!- gritó dolorido, llevándose las manos a la herida de su pierna.- Ya no estoy hecho un chaval… ¡con lo grande que yo he sido…!- deliró, cayendo de nuevo a la superficie.

-Lo realmente sorprendente es que sigas vivo. Una persona mayor como tú ya se habría roto la cadera luchando de manera tan alocada, como lo haces. Bien, ahora…, respira hondo, y déjame ver esa herida…- le ordenó Karina, inclinándose ante el profundo corte.- La herida no para de sangrar, pero no es grave. Tengo que limpiarla y aplicarte un torniquete en ella.- le informó, mientras rebuscaba entre su saco llevado al hombro, encontrando unas vendas.- No me hará falta decirte que esto te dolerá un poco, pero no es gran cosa. Luego te ayudaré a colocarte de nuevo el brazo en su si…- quedó con los ojos bien abiertos como platos al ver como su anciano amigo se recolocaba el hueso, dejando escapar un breve grito de malestar.- Olvida lo último que te he dicho. Bien, a ver… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No tengo ni una gota de alcohol para limpiarte la herida!- exclamó exaltada, casi al borde del sollozo.

-Si por alcohol va la cosa…, que alcohol no falte…, toma…- susurró, entregándola una petaca plateada. La mueca de desagrado de Karina, debido al fuerte olor del líquido de su interior, hizo sonreír a Jack.- Es whisky…, servirá, ¿no…?- preguntó, llevándose otra petaca de whisky a la boca, para ganarse así la aprobación de Karina.- Bien…, entonces…, hazlo sin miedo…- dio otro pequeño sorbo de whisky.

La mujer de ojos azules procedió realizar aquella autopsia menor. El alto contenido en alcohol de la espirituosa bebida promovió en Jack un desgarrador escozor, y muy ardiente, en su herida. De su frente caían grandes gotas de sudor, y sumergía sus progresivos quejidos en un mar de whisky. Las manos de Karina, llenas de sangre caliente, se movían habilidosas en el centro de la herida, que la ataba con una pequeña venda. Así, la infección no se extendería al resto de su pierna. Sus grandes conocimientos sobre enfermería y medicina la ayudaron a entrar en la rebelde milicia. Tras un pequeño esfuerzo, presionó por última vez la herida, ocultándola bajo aquel utensilio médico. La expresión de dolor de Jack acabó por desaparecer.

-¿Te encuentras mejor…?- preguntó, todavía alterada, la fémina. Ver como Jack asentía lentamente la alivió.-Espera, te ayudaré a levantarte.- dijo, mientras agarraba por alrededor del hombro al anciano. Tras ponerlo en pie, se hizo el silencio.- Y bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- quiso saber.

-Mi objetivo se halla al este de aquí. Puedes acompañarme…, si quieres…- le informó, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Objetivo…? ¿Pero…, qué…?- titubeó la mujer.

-Cuanto menos sepas por ahora…, mejor. Cuando lleguemos al quid de todo esto, te contaré toda la verdad, pero de momento…, no puedo. Lo único que si puedo hacer es pedirte que me sigas. En estas zonas de guerra, una persona no muy experimentada no duraría ni diez segundos.- dijo Jack, mirando alrededor suyo.

-Está bien: Te acompañaré, pues no queda nadie que me pueda defender, pero cuando lleguemos al este…, quiero que me cuentes, con pelos y señales, todo lo que me ocultas, ¿de acuerdo?- tendió de manera seria su mano hacia Jack, que le miraba casi risueño.

Sin perder la sonrisa, él estrechó suavemente su mano con la de Karina. Así pues, Jack estableció las reglas para llegar sanos y salvos al este: No hacer ruido, no liberar a ningún Pokémon de su Poké Ball y apremiar el tiempo. Puede que la montaña ocultase su presencia de los Rocket, pero un sonido sospecho los delataría, y sería el fin de ellos. Una vez que se hubieron aclarado entre los dos, una larga caminata dio comienzo. Jack iba en cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por Karina. Su pierna herida no entorpecía la marcha, es más, hacía que el anciano intentase ir más rápido de lo normal. Aquel paraje era idílico para permanecer oculto un largo tiempo. Varios montañeros, jóvenes y novatos, empezaban allí su adiestramiento, debido a la poca altura y al casi inexistente peligro de que hubiese algún desprendimiento de la superficie rocosa. Además, su superficie, en gran parte llana, facilitaba el camino. Las paradas aumentaron a medida que avanzaban, para realizar un breve picoteo o beber algo de agua. El viejo Jack aguantaba bien el alcohol, único líquido que ingería, ya fuese para hidratarse o para anestesiarse a sí mismo por el dolor de su pierna. Apenas comía algo, pues poco había que llevarse a la boca. Entrado ya el mediodía, los rayos del Sol castigaban con su calor el cuerpo de Jack. Los inmensos sudores, incatalogables de fríos o calientes, hacían mella en el demacrado anciano de melenas canosas. Karina aguantaba bien los efectos del clima, cosa que envidiaba en ese preciso instante. A las cuantiosas y molestas gotas de sudor que caían de su frente, añadió también una notable y creciente pérdida del sentido de la vista. Lo poco que veía, lo veía borroso y lleno de manchas grises que no paraban de moverse. Sin poder resistir la tentación, Jack cayó al suelo inconsciente, siendo un blanco perfecto para cualquier desalmado que rondase el lugar. Su acompañante, en mejor estado que él, se arrodilló ante el inmóvil anciano y empezó a zarandearle, sin provocar un mínimo movimiento. La preocupación de Karina empezó a crecer. Estaba sola, con su compañero sin sentido y ubicada en una pequeña y llana montaña en medio de la nada en la que, en sus alrededores, cientos de Rocket podrían dar perfectamente con su situación.

-¡Jack, despierta!- gritó asustada, agitando el cuerpo de su compañero. Nada, no se movía.-Jack, no me dejes ahora… ¡Jack…! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!- rugió, cual animal enloquecido.

Sollozó aceleradamente. Jack no daba señales de vida, ¿y sí…, Jack hubiese…? No…, se decía a sí misma. Por muy viejo que fuese, era fuerte, y nunca ella había visto morir a nadie por una herida en una extremidad, a no ser que el afectado hubiese perdido dantescas cantidades de sangre. Posiblemente el dolor, la edad, el calor…, y el whisky…, hubiesen provocado tal incidente. En ese preciso instante, Karina no sabía qué hacer: Si cargaba con el pesado cuerpo de Jack, acabaría cansándose ella también en poco tiempo, y si se quedaba allí sentada, gritándole al cuerpo inconsciente de Jack, terminarían por descubrirla. Fue entonces cuando la mujer se quedó muda. Unos pasos se oían débilmente a lo lejos. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. Su agudo oído le dio una nueva información. Por el elevado tono y velocidad del ruido, dedujo que por lo menos eran dos los seres que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuese un par de Pokémon que se encontraban asustados, pero era confiar demasiado. Fuera lo que fuere, agarró decidida el rifle de asalto que colgaba de la espalda de Jack y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Respiró hondo, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, enfrentándose a su crudo destino.

* * *

><p>Aunque fuese de día, y el exterior estuviese totalmente iluminado, gracias a la presencia del astro rey, en aquella enorme y lujosa, o por lo menos esa habitación, se estaba siempre a oscuras. El tenebroso Señor de La Guerra daba la espalda aquella joven, de ojos de un bello color azul eléctrico. Su larga melena caoba y recogida en una alta coleta acompasaba con un precioso vestido rojo de seda, de finos tirantes, que mostraban una generosa vista a su escote y a sus muslos. En general, poseía un cuerpo muy bonito: De blanca y delicada piel, altura más que envidiable para una mujer, cabellos caoba, brillantes y bien cuidados, bellos pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y un trasero bien puesto en su sitio. Más sensual la hacían el vestido rojo, unos pequeños pendientes de perlas y esos sexys zapatos negros de tacón, que la daba un par de centímetros extra. Su apariencia engañaba a simple vista, pero cuando los hombres que se la acercaban la veían con su pistola en mano, salían corriendo. La joven suspiró, algo cansada.<p>

-¿Se puede saber para qué me ha traído aquí? He tenido que tragarme un largo viaje en barco para que usted se quede callado, ¡me caigo de sueño!- se quejó repetidamente la invitada.

-En cuanto me digas lo que quiero saber, podrás descansar en la habitación de invitados, ¡tranquila, te daré la llave! Pensar en mí como en un viejo verde antes que como tu jefe, ¡vaya delito!- bromeó él, sabiendo que ella diría algo por el estilo. Se tornó serio otra vez.-Cuéntame, ¿qué hay de nuevo en las instalaciones Rocket?

-Sabrá, como el resto del mundo, que tres de los seis Ejecutivos Rocket han caído ante el famoso Guerrero Fantasma…, pues bien, el Doctor Muerte ha hecho números, y si la labor de este nuevo héroe sigue así, en menos de un año, como mínimo, habrá derrocado él sólo a toda la organización. Es sólo una suposición que nada tiene que ver con lo que realmente vaya a pasar.- informó la joven, esperando que dicha información satisficiera los deseos de su jefe.

-Ya veo…, interesante. Ese Guerrero Fantasma sabe jugar duro… ¿sabes algo sobre su identidad?

-De momento, no. Ni siquiera dentro de la organización saben a quién se están enfrentando. Deduzco que gente como Protón, Petrel o Juno conocieron su verdadera identidad…, pero están muertos, lo que nos impide poder sonsacarles algo de información. Seguimos dando palos de ciego en ese asunto.- continuó con la información aquella joven, de veinticinco años de edad.

-Y… ¿podrías decirme cuales son los siguientes movimientos que tiene pensado la organización?- indagó el Señor de la Guerra en el asunto.

-Los altos cargos tienen pensado financiar los planes de Atlas, en lo que a solventar el problema del ejército se refiere. Este, por otro lado, seguirá su labor de construir la Nueva Máquina Oscura, descrita en mi informe, y, por último, Atila se encargará de su labor en Pueblo Caoba, y Atenea…- cayó ella, al pronunciar ese nombre. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué pasa con Atenea?- preguntó, curioso y perplejo ante la reacción de su empleada.

-Ella…, aprovechará los poderes de Celebi para viajar a través del tiempo…, y cambiar así el curso de la historia…- explicó temerosa.

-¿Que quiere hacer qué…? ¡Esa mujer está loca! Ni se imagina las consecuencias que puede acarrear al tiempo que intente viajar…- dijo él, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Informo a las Milicias del Ejército Pokémon sobre esta fatalidad?- sugirió cortésmente la fémina.

-De lo demás, sí, pero ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra sobre la estúpida decisión de Atenea. Si se lo dices, el Ejército Pokémon atacará cuanto antes, y, si eso pasa, el viaje en el tiempo comenzará antes de lo previsto…, y las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas tanto para nuestra línea argumental como para la que altere con sus cambios. Los viajes en el tiempo son una cosa muy seria, y no es un poder que deba residir en las manos de una simple mortal.- expresó severo el Señor de La Guerra.

-Como usted desee, señor.- dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza a modo de respeto.

-Dime, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?- su grave voz rebotó sobre las paredes de aquel siniestro despacho.

-No, señor. Nada.-respondió brevemente la mujer.

-Bien. Entonces, puedes irte. Mis sirvientes te guiarán hasta tus aposentos. Te llevarán la llave de la habitación, ropa limpia, comida…, lo que desees.- le indicó el Señor de La Guerra.

El sonido de sus tacones parecía clavarse en el suelo a medida que se aproximaba hacia la salida. Una vez abandonada la habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta, suspiró y, delicadamente, con una de sus manos se recogió un mechón de pelo que caía juguetón sobre su frente. El trabajo como espía era demoledor, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Vivía una doble vida como Rocket infiltrada y una ciudadana normal y corriente, ¿acaso eso era vida? No, vivir un determinado tiempo encarcelada en un cuartel con otras diez mil personas, a cada cual cada una más loca y cruel que la anterior, para luego salir del cuartel y ser libre como un pajarillo…, todo se limitaba a salir de una jaula para ser encarcelada de nuevo, tras haber probado el dulce sabor de la libertad. Todo aquello parecía ser dirigido por un Dios malvado e insensible, alguien o algo que estaba en total desacuerdo con el destino de aquella joven. Pequeñas lagrimitas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, pero fueron rápidamente secadas por su mano derecha. Como si nada hubiese pasado, descendió de la primera planta. De nuevo, el ritmo de los tacones volvió a sonar sobre las robustas y alfombradas escaleras de madera. El servicio del hogar debía estar por allí, así les pediría la llave del cuarto de invitados, y también que la subiesen ropa y toallas limpias, así como algo de comer. Lo primero que haría sería darse una ducha caliente, y después…, llamar a su chico, del que no sabía nada desde por lo menos seis largos meses. Tenía mucho que contarle.

* * *

><p>Una agradable y fresca sensación le despertó. Tumbado sobre una amplia y mullida cama, el viejo Jack no se acordaba de nada. Sobre su frente tenía una toallita humedecida que le proporcionaba frescura contra el insoportable calor de la montaña. Se deshizo de ella lentamente, y se frotó la cara con ella. Se incorporó, sentado y erguido, y observó el diminuto lugar en el que estaba. Era una tienda de campaña íntima, pero lo suficientemente amplia para que dos personas conviviesen. A su derecha, una pequeña mesa de madera servía para depositar los objetos de mayor importancia, y, a los pies de la cama, había un par de sillas para dar asiento a cualquier visita. En la cómoda de madera visualizó sus ropas y pertenencias. Sin levantarse, rebuscó entre su túnica hasta encontrar un paquete de tabaco. Estiró su otro brazo para coger un pequeño cenicero de cristal y tras encender un cigarrillo, el fuerte sabor a alquitrán explotó en su boca, y el olor invadió el pequeño lugar. La tienda de campaña se abrió, y entró un joven de melena azul, ojos pardos y de buena complexión muscular. Vestía un uniforme de color negro que Jack reconoció enseguida.<p>

-Veo que ya ha despertado, ¿se encuentra usted bien, señor?- preguntó educadamente el joven, aproximando su silla para sentarse más cerca de Jack.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy…, y donde está Karina?- se incomodó el anciano, intentando levantarse bruscamente.

-Relájese. La mujer que le acompañaba está descansando un rato. La tenía usted muy preocupada.- informó el más joven, presionando los hombros de Jack para que se calmara.

-Está bien… ¿quiere un cigarrillo, joven?- le ofreció Jack, tendiéndole el paquete, oferta que el joven de cabellos azules aceptó.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, y tras encenderlo dio una larga calada. Él fumaba, pero no pudo aguantar esa fuerte sensación, y tosió fuertemente, dejando escapar el humo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su rostro se empalideció, reacción con la que Jack se tronchó de risa.

-¿Pero…, pero qué tabaco es este…? Sabe fatal…- se quejó el joven, todavía tosiendo.

-Éste, hijo, es un tabaco bastante fuerte. Además de fumarse sin filtro, como habrás observado, están hechos a mano, y cada cigarrillo contiene 26 miligramos de alquitrán.- dijo, fumando como si nada.

-¡Está usted loco…!- vociferó el perjudicado, sin saber si lo decía en tono de broma o en serio. De igual manera, la enorme risotada de Jack invadió el lugar.

-Pensé que los miembros de La Legión Fantasma eran más duro. Tal vez me equivoque con respecto a usted.-dijo, dando otra calada.

-¿Cómo sabe que pertenezco a La Legión Fantasma?- preguntó, sorprendido, el joven.

-Su uniforme me lo dice todo. Además, sé reconocer a un camarada por el simple brillo de sus ojos.- dijo Jack, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del joven.

-¿Usted también pertenece al Ejército Pokémon? Increíble, ¿en qué Subdivisión?- interrogó a Jack.

-En La Milicia de Metal.- respondió brevemente el anciano.

-¡Increíble! No tenía constancia de que entre esas tropas hubiese gente mayor de cuarenta y cinco años, sin contar al Coronel Steelix, ¿la mujer que le acompaña es su hija? ¿Ella también pertenece al gremio?- siguió el joven de ojos marrones con su interrogatorio, o, mejor dicho entrevista.

-No, no tiene ningún parentesco conmigo, ni con la Milicia. Es una larga historia. Joven, si quiere, ahí tiene mi cartera con mi documentación…, y de paso, vea la foto de mis nietos, ¡ya verá que guapos son! El muchacho es idéntico a mí, y la chica es una preciosidad. Ha salido a su madre.- sugirió Jack, dando una larga y última calada al cigarrillo, aplastándolo contra la superficie de cristal de aquel cenicero.

El muchacho hizo caso a la recomendación del anciano. Rebuscó entre los papeles y allí encontró la foto de sus nietos, imagen que le dejó bastante confuso. Congelado e incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra, la fotografía mostraba a un joven, de melenas azabaches y ojos rojizos, sentado junto a una hermosa, chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules, en un fotomatón. Los dos debían de tener en torno a los veinticinco años, y eran felices, o eso se veía en el retrato. Sin pensarlo dos veces, elevó un poco la vista y clavó sus ojos en Jack. Comparó los detalles entre el viejo y el muchacho de la foto. Salvo por los canosos cabellos, así como las barbas, y las arrugas, todos los rasgos coincidían entre ellos, ¿causalidad…, o acaso Jack era en realidad….? Decidió salir de dudas.

-Esto…, creo que no nos hemos presentado aún. Me llamo Corey, y soy Comandante de La Legión Fantasma, y usted es…- se presentó Corey, tendiéndole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Jack…, bueno, es un nombre falso. Viajo de incógnito, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ash Ketchum, Comandante de La Milicia de Metal.- y, tras realizar un saludo militar en toda regla, estrechó fuertemente la mano de su homólogo de La Legión Fantasma.- ¿Qué te parecen mis nietos? ¿Son guapos, verdad?- y acto seguido, sonrió.

-¿Eh…? Sí, muy guapos, pero…- calló ipso facto.- Ash…, no sé cómo decirte esto…, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ash, sin descifrar la expresión del rostro de Corey.

-Veras…, Ash…, esos no son tus nietos…- le dijo Corey, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. El viejo Ash le miraba incrédulo.-…, es más, el chico de la foto eres tú…, y ella…- señaló a la pelirroja de la fotografía.-…, es Misty, tu novia… ¿no te acuerdas de ella…?- le preguntó Corey, intentando descifrar la cara de Ash.- Ash, ¿eres tú de verdad…? ¿Qué te ha pasado…?

Su novia…, al menos eso es lo que Corey defendía con uñas y dientes. Ash no entendía nada. No recordaba haber tenido esa foto siempre, ¿estaría volviéndose loco...? Un breve ataque de agresividad surgió en Ash, que se levantó bruscamente del lecho y agarró al otro Comandante por el cuello. Corey, rojo y con las venas de su frente, notaba como las manos algo endurecidas y medianamente grandes de Ash rodeaban dicha zona, dificultándole la respiración. Alertados por el alboroto, dos oficiales de La Legión Fantasma acudieron para socorrer a su superior, le liberaron del violento e inesperado ataque de Ash. Éste, por su parte, se encontraba preso bajo los fuertes y opresivos brazos de aquellos dos soldados de negro, pero no cesaba en su intento de agredir al Comandante. Corey se llevó una de sus manos al pescuezo, rojo y lastimado por la fuerte presión de las zarpas de Ash. Sus hombres ya no sabían qué hacer con tal personaje y su rabieta.

-¿Qué le sucede, mi Comandante?- le preguntó uno de los hombres.

-No lo sé…, pero parece un clásico aumento de agresividad por pérdida de memoria…, pero esto tira más a un típico Alzheimer no asimilado.- informó, mientras cogía su intercomunicador.-Necesitamos urgentemente una inyección SA+S-001 para la tienda número uno, ¡daros prisa!- ordenó Corey a través del aparato.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegaron otros dos agentes, veloces como un rayo. Uno de ellos ayudó a sus compañeros en la tarea de sostener a Ash, que a cada momento que pasaba se volvía más agresivo y soltaba un vocabulario más que soez. El otro soldado, que a simple vista parecía entender de medicina, preparó una jeringuilla con una fina aguja, portadora de un líquido rosado. Estudió calmadamente la zona en la que clavar dicho instrumental médico y, con mucho cuidado, inyectó la punzante vara de hierro en el cuello de Ash. Al parecer que el sujeto se relajaba, los tres soldados le soltaron lentamente.

-Comandante, ¿qué le han inyectado?- preguntó uno de ellos, novicio en la legión.

-Una inyección SA+S-001. En otras palabras, es un suero compuesto por somníferos, relajantes musculares y líquido neuronal de un Alakazam. Con una administración moderada de este suero, un enfermo de Alzheimer puede llevar una vida normal, sin perder ni tan siquiera uno de sus recuerdos pasados. Nuestro personal médico ha sido el primero en desarrollar la patente.- le informó el Comandante de la Legión Fantasma.

Parecía ser que los efectos de la inyección funcionaron. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Ash se relajó, y el Comandante de la Milicia de Metal empezó a tambalearse, de la misma manera que un borracho. Frente a él no había hombres compatriotas, sólo grandes y borrosas manchas amorfas. Las rodillas empezaron a fallarle, y cayó al suelo de un golpe. Yaciendo en el piso, y antes de perder la vista, vio un trozo de papel a su lado. Al cogerlo, la imagen de una sonriente, jovencísima y atractiva pelirroja junto con, supuestamente, él mismo quedó grabada en sus ojos, segundos antes de caer bajo el abrazo de Morfeo. Una pequeña y débil lágrima descendió hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó, susurrándole al viento.- ¿Por qué…, por mucho que lo intente…, no puedo…, recordarte…?- susurró de nuevo, hasta caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Bebió directamente de aquella botella de whisky, acompañando la bebida con un cigarrito. El cuello todavía le dolía, ¡ahora sabía el porqué del temor rival al oír el nombre de Ash Ketchum! Las leyendas que circulaban por todo el mundo no eran del todo tan extravagantes como él había oído. El Comandante de la Milicia de Metal tenía agallas, y un fuerte espíritu de lucha. Por eso Ash era reconocido como el Comandante más joven de toda la historia del Ejército Pokémon. Dio una larga calada, pensativo, ¿qué haría Ash por aquellos lares? Sabía que él había sido uno de los dos supervivientes de la llamada <em>Operación Golem<em>, y que su labor para con el Ejército Pokémon y los Rocket había terminado, de momento, aquella horrible madrugada del 20 de Junio. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, más de un mes después de tales acontecimientos, hecho casi un septuagenario y acompañado de una civil. Corey no entendía nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Ash despertase. Así se lo explicaría todo. La vibración de su Poké Gear le despertó de aquel cúmulo de pensamientos. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver que la persona más especial del mundo volvía a llamarle, después de seis largos meses de cautiverio.

-¡Amor mío! Ya creía que algo malo te había ocurrido…- exclamo Corey, entrecortado ante tal sorpresa.

-¿Algo más malo que no saber nada de ti en casi medio año? No hay tortura peor para mí que esa.- dijo la mujer de rojo, que cubría sus partes íntimas y su pelo mojados con dos respectivas toallas.

-¿Cómo estás…? Espero que esos cerdos Rocket hayan ni tan siquiera pensado en ponerte la mano encima…- bramó el de cabellera azul, con un duro tono de voz.

-Sabes que no se atreverían, cielo, ¿o ya no te acuerdas de cuando tú me ponías la mano encima cuando éramos unos críos…? No te preocupes, Corey, aunque también entiendo tu preocupación. Desgraciadamente, no puedes hacer nada.- se lamentó ella, llevándose un poco de ensalada a la boca.

-Tienes razón… ¿Cuándo nos veremos…?- susurró Corey, triste y desgarrado por dentro.

-Pronto, amor mío…, muy pronto. Lamento parecer tan fría y directa, pero necesito darte la nueva exclusiva, procedente del profundo y oscuro corazón de la base madre.- indicó la mujer, yendo directamente al grano.

-Está bien, habla. Soy todo oído. Yo también tengo una exclusiva, pero informa tú primero- dijo el Comandante de negro.

-Indícame, exactamente, donde estáis ubicados.- imperó ella.

-Estamos, aproximadamente, a medio día de Ciudad Caoba. Además de encontrarnos con un inesperado acontecimiento que de momento nos retrasa el avance, las patrullas de vigilancia bloquearán el paso a estas horas. Por lo tanto, tendremos que acampar esta noche aquí.- le informó Corey a su chica.

-Pues he de informaros que precisamente en Pueblo Caoba tendréis una muy apretada tarea.- pausó su discurso para beber un poco de vino.-Atila, el alto Ejecutivo Rocket, está allí mismo, y no es precisamente conocido por su carácter tranquilo y diplomático…, así que ten mucho cuidado, Corey, ¡prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado!- le suplicó ella.

-Tranquila, nena. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.- intentó tranquilizarla el joven.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- cuestionó la sobrada confianza de su novio.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que un inesperado acontecimiento nos ha retrasado en la marcha? Pues precisamente ese acontecimiento, o, por decirlo de una manera más correcta, ese hombre nos va a ayudar a triunfar. Nunca falla.- anunció él, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

-No me digas que…, Corey… ¿tenéis como aliado al Guerrero Fantasma…?- preguntó absorta la mujer de cabello cobrizo, con una deliciosa mousse de coco a punto de engullir.

-Alguien parecido, ¿te acuerdas de Ash Ketchum, el famoso Comandante de la Milicia de Metal? Pues con él nos hemos topado, y seguro que no le importará echarnos una mano en el asunto. De todas maneras, él también vive de estas cosas, pero lo mejor de todo no acaba ahí. Si llegas a verle como yo le he visto…, ni le reconocerías.- se sinceró Corey.

-¿Es igual de irresistible como se muestra en las revistas del corazón?- bromeó ella, con tonos lascivos en su voz.

-¡Qué graciosa eres!- exclamó molesto Corey.-Es una historia muy larga de explicar. Cuando nos veamos, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

-Sí, porque me temo que tenemos que despedirnos ya…- dijo la mujer de rojo, totalmente apenada.

-Qué remedio…, pero sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto….- deseó él, destrozado ante la idea de no volver a saber de ella en una buena temporada.

-Muy pronto, vida mía…, muy pronto. Entrar en esa prisión me sirve para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida. Es mi sacrificio por tener un motivo por el que salir de una vez por todas de allí…- susurró ella, mordiéndose los labios para retener el llanto y no preocupar a su chico. Suspiró, dejando escapar su dolor.-…, te quiero…, te adoro, te deseo…- expresó sus sentimientos.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…, más que a mi propia vida.- dijo Corey, roto por dentro. Antes de colgar, suspiró y retomó la palabra.- Neesha…- susurró el nombre de su chica.-…, ten mucho cuidado, por favor. No soportaría la idea de perderte…, hazlo por mí, pero sobre todo por ti…

-Eso no va a pasar, Corey. No les daré ese placer…, y tú…, ten mucho cuidado también, ¿vale…? Un beso, amor mío. Cuídate…- dejó escapar aquellas últimas palabras, colgando su Poké Gear.

Aquellos minutos fueron como gloria para los dos enamorados. Escuchar la voz del otro les había reconfortado demasiado, incluso les subió bastante los ánimos. No obstante, la realidad volvió a hacerse presente, y los malos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar la cabeza de ambos. Corey sentía como la impotencia crecía en lo más hondo de su ser al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su chica del Cuartel Rocket. Por el otro, Neesha notaba como se alejaba cada vez más de Corey, y temía por la seguridad del joven militar. Comparado con el trabajo de Corey, el suyo era una estancia en un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero el único y grave problema es que ella convivía con el enemigo. Él, sin embargo, los asesinaba. Neesha lloró, durante horas y sin control, tras la charla con Corey. El muchacho, por su parte, también sufrió un repentino revés de tristeza, pero tales eran sus preocupaciones que decidió dejar el tema para otro momento. Tenían que darle varias explicaciones a diversos temas.

* * *

><p>Otra vez volvía a sentir el agradable calor de las mantas sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si tal acción le provocase un enorme dolor. Ash despertó en la misma tienda de campaña que la última vez. Todo era igual, salvo por la excepción de que no se acordaba de nada de lo anteriormente vivido en dicho lugar. Se inclinó un poco sobre el catre, y allí vio, sentada sobre una vieja silla de madera, a una mujer madura, de pequeños ojos azules y cabello anaranjado, y su rostro estaba acompañado de alguna que otra arruga, un simple estrago de la edad que no hacía perder su belleza interior. Se mostraba sonriente ante la rápida recuperación de Ash. Karina estaba allí, a su lado.<p>

-¡Buenas tardes, dormilón! Menudo susto nos has dado a todos, ¡y encima atacando a los soldados, como si fueses un Ursaring en plena época de apareamiento!- dijo Karina, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la mujer, con el corazón en un puño.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparte, Karina.- comunicó Ash, devolviéndola la sonrisa. Se quedó unos segundos en blanco, y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.-Tú y yo tenemos muchas que las que hablar, Karina.- retomó el moreno la conversación, fumando tranquilo su cigarrillo.

-Eso parece. Recuerdo que prometiste contarme toda la verdad, Jack.- dijo Karina, sin perder el tiempo.

-Karina…, no me llames así. Jack no es mi verdadero nombre, sino una identidad falsa.- comunicó Ash, mirando a su nueva amiga. Estaba confusa.- Mi verdadero nombre es Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la Milicia de Metal, mucho gusto.- le tendió su mano a la todavía confusa Karina.

-¡Pero…, pero eso no puede ser…! ¡O me mientes tú, o lo hacen las fotos! Me parece increíble estar frente a ti, ¿y…, cómo es eso exactamente…? No entiendo como de un año a otro has pasado de tener veinticinco años físicos a pasar de los sesenta años…, no lo sé. Es algo totalmente extraño, ¿no opinas lo mismo…?- le preguntó la cuarentona, sin comprender todavía el misterio que envolvía a Ash.

-Eso es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. En cuanto abandone esta cama, se lo comunicaré a toda la legión, contigo presente, pero, de momento…, no te has presentado formalmente, ¿tu nombre también es falso…?- bromeó Ash.

-No, no…, mi nombre es real. Me llamo Karina…, Karina Waterflower. Encantada de conocer al Comandante más joven del Ejército Pokémon.- estrechó suavemente la mano de Ash.

Aquello sí que fue una noticia inesperada, ¿acaso había dicho Waterflower…? ¿Acaso aquella mujer guardaba alguna relación con Misty…? Era obvio que sí, e incluso se atrevía a deducir el parentesco. Sin pelos en la lengua, decidió sumir a Karina en un largo interrogatorio, pero esta se le adelantó.

-¿Y qué te trae por estas zonas? ¿Te han asignado en esta región?- siguió con su típico interrogatorio Karina.

-Karina…, antes de seguir contestando a tus preguntas…, contéstame tú a una importante pregunta…- tomó aire, y miró fijamente a la mujer.- ¿…, guarda alguna relación con Misty Waterflower…?

Al pronunciar aquel nombre, la mujer desvió la mirada. Sus ojos vidriosos indicaban que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Ash había tocado un tema muy delicado, pero todo aquello le superaba por completo. No daba crédito a lo que veía. La imagen de Karina simulaba una especie de fotocopia de Misty, es más, era Misty con veinte años de más.

-Karina…, sé sincera… ¿Misty es tu hija…, verdad…?- preguntó. Ahora, incluso los ojos de Ash se encontraban ligeramente humedecidos.

-¿De…, de qué conoces a mi pequeña sirena…? ¿Son ciertos los rumores que corren…? Ya sabes…, si ella y tú…- y juntó sus dos dedos índices, gesto que daba a entender que su hija y aquel chico-hombre-anciano estaban juntos.

-Se podría decir así. Hemos vivido un montón de crisis, pero espero que consigamos arreglarlo. Misty es la persona que más quiero en este mundo. No me imagino nada en lo que ella me pueda faltar…- se sinceró el de Pueblo Paleta con su "suegra", que lo miraba fijamente a aquellos ojos rojizos, que tanto enamoraron a su hija.- …, ¿…, por qué te marchaste…?-preguntó Ash, sabiendo que iba a ser el primer conocedor en años del mayor secreto que envolvía a la Familia Waterflower. Karina se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

-Es una larga historia, Ash…- respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Perfecto, porque a mí las historias largas me encantan. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- contestó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale…, como quieras…- se dejó convencer la señora Waterflower, llevándose un cigarrillo extrafino a la boca. Ash la imitó, pero con uno de sus letales cigarrillos.-Todo comenzó hace treinta largos años. Por entonces, yo era una jovencita que, a mis quince años de edad, vivía feliz mi adolescencia junto a mis Pokémon. Era feliz, muy feliz, y entonces…, le conocí a él…, a mi futuro marido. Se llamaba Gerald, y era algo mayor que yo. Provenía de una región extranjera, y se dedicaba a la caza de Pokémon ballenas, focas y demás especies exóticas.- informó Karina sobre su oscuro pasado que, por el momento, parecía no ser nada del otro mundo.- Fue un auténtico flechazo…, ya sabes…, es lo que tienen los amoríos de verano. Un buen día, me pidió matrimonio. Yo aún era menor de edad, pero eso no impidió que me lo pensara dos veces: Atesoré los ahorros que tenía por aquel entonces, y nos fugamos los dos para vivir nuestro amor. Nos establecimos en Ciudad Celeste, y decidimos inaugurar el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, que en el presente sigue a buen recaudo y bien atendido por una profesional.- no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en las gestiones de su hija menor, a la cabeza de un Gimnasio Oficial. Dio una calada al cigarrillo, y continuó.- Al principio, todo iba bien: Nos queríamos, yo me entregué a él y disfrutábamos cada minuto manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Era…, como un cuento de Hadas…, pero, tarde o temprano…, los cuentos terminan convirtiéndose en pesadillas…- dejó escapar un insostenible gemido de dolor, así como varias y saladas lágrimas que recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas. Karina fue valiente, y retomó la conversación.- Gerald era adicto a la bebida, y, desde entonces, las agresiones y los forcejeos aumentaron en creces…- oír aquellas palabras de la propia Karina le hacían hervir la sangre, pero se contuvo.- Tras casi cinco largos e insufribles años de matrimonio, di a luz a tres maravillosas y preciosas niñas, y una cuarta a punto de nacer. A principios de Abril, con casi veinte años, di a luz a Misty, la niña de mis ojos…, tendrías que haberla visto entonces, Ash, ¡era un bebé precioso! En mi opinión, fui una madre egoísta, pero no aguantaba más…, estaba harta, ¡harta de tener que aguantar al agresivo borracho y putero que tenía por marido!- gritó con rencor acumulado, sin poder evitar el derramamiento de sus lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, pero eso no le impidió seguir contando el final de su dramática historia.-Gerald era un poseso. No me dejaba libertad para estudiar lo que realmente me apasionaba, y, de hecho, que me sigue apasionando: La Medicina y El Estudio de los Pokémon Acuáticos. Me tenía como una esclava, cocinando, limpiando el gimnasio, satisfaciendo sus necesidades y soportando sus golpes e insultos. Por eso, un buen día…, o malo, dependiendo para que persona…- dijo. Parecía que ya estaba más aliviada.

-Te marchaste de Ciudad Celeste… ¿por qué no te llevaste a las niñas contigo…?- preguntó serio Ash, sin entender aquel abandono.

-Si nos íbamos las cinco, Gerald se enfadaría, y le veía muy capaz de salir a buscarnos, y matarnos a todas. Por eso las deje allí con aquel monstruo…, porque sabía que si me las llevaba conmigo, Gerald haría cualquier cosa para castigarlas y hacerlas sufrir por mis actos, vengándose así de mí…, y viéndome sufrir. No hay cosa de la que más me arrepiento en este mundo de haberlas dejado en manos de aquel animal gañan, insensible y apático, pero…, si con mi acción las salvé de un hogar violento y sin amor…, lo volvería a hace una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. -se calló, y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo casi consumido por la ceniza.-Ojalá se esté revolviendo en su tumba…, el muy cabrón…- blasfemó Karina, con fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que ocurrió con él?- indagó Ash en el tema.

-En una de las numerosas entrevistas realizadas a Misty, leí que hará ya casi veinte años que abandonó a mis hijas, dejando Ciudad Celeste para siempre. Menos mal que decidí que las niñas llevaran mi apellido…, no quería que nada de ese "señor" permaneciese en el recuerdo de mis hijas. Odio a mi ex marido con toda mi alma, y, si por desgracia sigue vivo, espero que sufra con la más cruel de las muertes…, pero hay algo por lo que siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida: Mis cuatro hijas…, que por cada marca que ese cerdo me dejaba, ellas me daban mil motivos por los que sonreír.- y en efecto, el tan solo mencionar a sus hijas la hizo sonreír. Se había desahogado con Ash lo que jamás se había desahogado con nadie en veinte largos años. Posó su mano sobre las de Ash, y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.- ¿Tienes…, alguna foto de Misty…? Desearía verla con mis propios ojos, y sin tener que verla en una revista. No soporto la idea de tener que pagar para ver a mi propia hija. Si tienes una foto, déjame verla…, por favor…- suplicó la mujer.

Ante tal mirada, Ash no pudo negarse. Rebuscó por segunda vez en aquel día entre las profundidades de su cartera. Dentro de ella, consiguió hallar cinco imágenes bien escondidas, cuatro pequeñas y una de tamaño mediano. Karina observó meticulosamente aquellos retratos.

Las pequeñas fueron tomadas en un fotomatón, y cada una era más bonita que la anterior: En la primera de todas, se podía ver a un irreconocible y maduro Ash con una hermosa y sonriente Misty, los dos muy juntitos.

La segunda imagen la hizo reír, debido a su contenido: Los dos se habían sacado la lengua mutuamente, burlándose el uno del otro. Ash seguía sosteniendo la idea de que aquel maravilloso recuerdo plasmado en retrato le hacía evocarse al pasado, cuando eran unos alegres chiquillos de diez años.

Siguiendo a aquella fotografía, la tercera de ellas mostraba una faceta de Ash y Misty totalmente desconocida. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, y con sus narices simulaban un beso de esquimal, o de gnomo. En ningún momento de su vida Ash recordó mostrar a nadie aquella fibra sensible que se despertaba cuando Misty estaba cerca.

Por último, la cuarta y última fotografía plasmaba una situación un tanto íntima, pero Ash no tuvo problema en enseñársela a la madre de Misty, y es que los dos se encontraban en medio de un profundo y apasionado beso que parecía no tener fin. Podía recordar ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, pero le gustó la idea de atesorar aquel recuerdo hasta el fin de sus días, y la prueba irrefutable era aquella diminuta fotografía. Aquel día, Ash declaró sus sentimientos a Misty, entregándose mutuamente el uno al otro. Al día siguiente…, tuvo que partir, dejando sola a la pelirroja, que experimentó los peores meses de su vida tras aquel duro aborto, y esa era la razón por la que Ash se odiaba tanto a sí mismo: Servía para defender a una Nación entera, pero con ello no podía defender a su mujer y a su futuro hijo. Un insoportable nudo se formó de repente en su estómago.

Mientras tanto, Karina observaba anonadada la quinta fotografía, más grande que las otras. Era un único retrato, de cintura hacia arriba, de Misty, con veinticuatro años de edad. Vestía su típico look veraniego, compuesto por un top amarillo de finos tirantes, que dejaba ver su pequeño y delicado ombligo. Se podía observar que llevaba también unos shorts vaqueros y dos pequeñas esferas rojas a modo de pendientes. Su largo y brillante cabello anaranjado caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos azules irradiaban una felicidad que sólo podía compararse con la de su sonrisa. Así era Misty, la pequeña "sirenita", el ojito derecho de Karina. Ver que su hija pequeña se había convertido en toda una mujer la alegraba, al mismo tiempo que la entristecía. Con ojos aún llorosos, miró feliz a Ash, que nada se había perdido.

-Está…, preciosa…- dijo, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro impreso de Misty.-Mi hija…- susurró ella, devolviéndole la foto a Ash. Éste, con una sacudida de mano, negó la devolución.

-Quédatela tú, Karina. Para mí, toda imagen y recuerdo que guarda relación con Misty reside aquí…- señalo su cerebro, y su mano siguió descendiendo.-…, y aquí…- apuntó con su dedo índice la zona de su corazón.

-Muchas gracias, Ash. Eres una bellísima persona. No sé cómo podría agradecerte esto que has hecho por mí… - le agradeció la mujer pelirroja.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Si todo esto sale bien, no tendrás que volver a ver a tu hija en unas simples fotografías, ¡porque seré yo quién te lleve hacia ella!- informó Ash, rebosante ante la idea de un precioso reencuentro.

-Ash…- murmuró Karina, para abrazarlo después eufóricamente.- Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, ¡eres un ángel!- exaltó la madre de Misty, mostrando una dulce sonrisa, idéntica a la de su hija.

-Sí…, un ángel…, de la muerte…- susurró aquellas palabras, a lo que Karina frunció el entrecejo.- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Avisa a la máxima autoridad de este campamento. Muy pronto os desvelaré la verdad de mi viaje.- dijo Ash, más serio que nunca.

Karina tan sólo asintió, y salió como alma que lleva el Diablo. De mientras, Ash se levantó, y se calzó con sus pesadas botas de cuero. Al cabo de un minuto, Corey entró en la tienda de campaña, que para eso era suya, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. En ellas se podía notar cierto aire de nostalgia, y los dos sonrieron. Se fundieron en un gran abrazo de compañeros. Eran muchas las respuestas que Corey esperaba de Ash.

-¡Corey, cuánto tiempo! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.- exclamó Ash.

-¡Quince años, exactamente! Desde el incidente de Isla Nueva, los caminos de los involucrados han discurrido por distintas vertientes, ¡quién me iba a decir que tú y yo llegaríamos a la comandancia de nuestras respectivas subdivisiones!- se dejó llevar Corey por los recuerdos y buenos momentos. No pudo evitar observar de arriba abajo a Ash.- te noto muy cambiado, hermano, ¡antes casi por poco me matas, en una rabieta por enajenación mental! A parte de eso… ¿qué te ha pasado…?- le preguntó el de pelo azul, sin entender nada.

-Reúne a todo tu pelotón para dentro de media hora, Corey. Hay algo muy importante que todos debéis saber.- comunicó el moreno, dando la espalda a su camarada para vestirse. De repente, se dio la vuelta. Se le olvidaba pedirle algo.-Corey, espera, ¿tenéis espuma de afeitar por aquí?- preguntó, llevándose una mano a su peludo rostro.

* * *

><p>Bajo un cielo a punto de oscurecerse, Karina, junto con Corey y sus sesenta hombres esperaban impacientes a Ash. Dentro de un rato, la cena estaría lista, y ese era un ritual que ningún militar perdonaba. Los susurros aumentaron al ver a un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y blancos salir del refugio de su Comandante. Sus viejas melenas ondeaban al compás de la brisa nocturna. Iba ligeramente encorvado, pero lo solucionaba enseguida, y su piel brillaba muchísimo, debido a que se había afeitado. La única presencia de vello facial se encontraba entre sus fosas nasales y su labio superior. Además de dejarse un canoso bigote, se lo había rebajado para que no le molestara. En general, parecía ser un hombre cansado y sin fuerzas, pero el brillo de sus ojos determinaba todo lo contrario. Aquellas dos esferas carmines eran más apasionadas que la llamarada del mismísimo Moltres. Ash Ketchum tenía mucha cuerda de momento. Todos los presentes le rodearon, y Corey, a su vera, apoyó su mano derecha sobre el caído hombro izquierdo de Ash.<p>

-Muchachos, hoy es un día especial para La Legión Fantasma. Tenemos ante nosotros al legendario Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la Milicia de Metal y uno de los dos supervivientes de la Operación Golem.- anunció a viva voz Corey, presentando a su amigo. Los aplausos y ovaciones parecían ser casi irónicos.

-¡Venga ya!- gritó decepcionado el hombre más cercano a Corey.

-¡Pero si es un cadáver!- criticó un hombre que, por su actual apariencia física, era muy parecido a Ash. Fue el quién comenzó con los abucheos.

-¿En serio es usted el Sr. Ketchum?- preguntó sorprendido e inocentemente alguien.

De entre la multitud, surgió un joven con caminares tímidos. Corey le animó a acercarse a Ash, mientras sostenía al primero con las manos sobre sus hombros. Ketchum analizó rápidamente al joven. Era un muchacho indudablemente más bajito que Ash, y debía de tener unos diecisiete años de edad. Su cabello era de color castaño, y sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas, brillaban con un espíritu que Ash denominaba como "El fuego de la juventud". Él mismo lo seguía experimentando con casi diez años más que el chico. En su mirada pudo identificar también la admiración, respeto y orgullo que sentía hacia su persona, tras haber conocido de boca de muchos las leyendas que enmarcaban el nombre de Ash Ketchum. Pese a su dolor de espalda, Ash se inclinó hasta quedar a su misma altura.

-En efecto, joven soldado, y supongo que tú serás el "chiquillo" de La Legión Fantasma.- dijo Ash.

-¿Qué es exactamente el "chiquillo"…?- preguntó curioso el muchacho, mientras se dedicaba a gesticular unas comillas con sus dedos.

-Se denomina el chiquillo del grupo a aquel recluta que resulta ser el más joven de todos. Durante años, su figura ha sido definida como la del protegido de aquel que ostenta el mayor rango. Tras una buena batalla ganada, y a salvo en las ciudades y pueblos, el protector le ofrece al chiquillo saciar su sed con las mejores bebidas y cócteles, y también le otorga la libertad para acostarse con señoras de compañía, ¡qué buena vida puede ser la de un chiquillo!- exclamó Ash, que veía como el brillo de aquellos ojos de color jade aumentaban.

-Supongo que usted también fue el chiquillo de alguien, ¿no?- cuestionó el joven, a lo que Ash no disimuló una carcajada.

-¡Juventud…, divino tesoro…! - suspiró el moreno, ante la insaciable hambre de conocimiento de aquel zagal.- Supones bien, chico. Me alisté en el Ejército Pokémon con tal sólo quince años, siendo incluso más joven que tú, así que se me adjudicó dicho rango.- le explicó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.-Yo también supongo que tendrás algún nombre, ¿cuál es, muchacho?

-Me llamo Andy, Señor…, mucho gusto en servirle.- dio a conocer su nombre, realizando un perfecto, aunque tímido, saludo militar.

-El gusto es mío, Andy. No te preocupes si tienes miedo a todo esto. Es nuevo para ti, lo sé…, pero seguiré tu evolución con gran interés.- le dijo, dando una afectiva palmada en su hombro. Se enderezó de nuevo, clavando su mirada en la del resto de soldados.-Escuchadme bien todos, hermanos de armas. Como muchos sabréis, o no, Atila, un importante Ejecutivo Rocket, ha regresado a Pueblo Caoba, lugar a donde, tanto vosotros como yo, nos dirigimos. Aunque sea reconocido como un gran enemigo, no estoy aquí en representación de la casi ya inexistente Milicia de Metal…, estoy aquí para devolver al mundo la paz que tanto demanda y necesita. Nada de esto tiene que ver con patriotismo, banderas o naciones. Mi odisea va encaminada por la esperanza que este planeta casi muerto se merece. No debéis preocuparos, pues no estáis solos. Contáis con dos figuras bélicas muy famosas de los últimos tiempos.- dijo a viva voz, oyendo como las murmuraciones se hacían cada vez más audibles.- Miembros de la Legión Fantasma, muchos de vosotros no me habéis creído al delataros mi identidad, y no os culpo por ello. Las apariencias a simple vista engañan, y más que os van a embaucar cuando os desvele el secreto que guardo en mi interior. Yo, Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la Milicia de Metal…, soy El Guerrero Fantasma.- informó sin tapujos.

El silencio reinó en el lugar más bien poco tiempo. Continuas y desternillantes carcajadas sonaron en el lugar. Prácticamente, la mayoría de los miembros de La Legión Fantasma se meaban de la risa.

-¡Abuelo, tómate la medicación, que ya andas inventándote batallitas!- gritó el soldado que estaba más cerca de Corey, y que era segundo al mando, sin poder contener las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro de tanto reírse.

-¡Tú sí que eres un fantasma, viejo!- se le oyó decir a otro entre la divertida multitud.

Derivados chistes y bromas tuvo que aguantar durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, a Ash no pareció importarle. Sabía que la ignorancia era un defecto que no debía pasarse por alto, sino que había que remediarlo cuanto antes. Frente a todos esos hombres, sus frases se las llevaba el viento. Era el momento de mostrar la verdad, ya que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. De forma natural, un aura de tonalidades violetas y azabaches comenzó a rodear a Ash, dejando a los espectadores patidifusos con semejante fenómeno. Frente a sus ojos, ya no había un viejo pusilánime. Ahora se encontraba allí el verdadero Ángel de la Muerte. Su melena descuidada y plateada fue sustituida por una elegante cabellera negra y engominada, y su bigote grisáceo era también moreno y oscuro como la noche. Su torcido y endeble cuerpo superaba ahora el metro noventa de estatura, de la misma manera que sus músculos se fortalecieron. La dentadura se le pronunció, mostrando los amenazantes incisivos de aquel escalofriante ser. Por último, la débil pero brillante mirada del viejo Ash fue sustituida por una mucho más cegadora y amenazante. Aquellos ojos, más rojos que la sangre y de finas, verticales y negras pupilas, parecían estar dispuesto a arrancar la vida de quién osase mantenerle la mirada, al igual que el mismísimo Basilisco, rey de las serpientes. Las caras blancas y boquiabiertas de los presentes se estremecieron aún más al ver como El Guerrero Fantasma se desprendía violentamente del vendaje de su pierna izquierda, mostrando a todos como la herida cicatrizaba velozmente, sin dejar ni una sola marca. Fue entonces cuando volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Quién es el valiente que se ríe ahora?- preguntó el alter ego de Ash. Su mirada era sádica, y su voz…, de ultratumba. Rió al ver todas esas docenas de personas asustadas.-Espero que os quede una cosa bien clarita, humanos insignificantes: Ni yo os gusto, ni vosotros me gustáis a mí, pero no nos queda otra que colaborar, así que, cuando yo lo vea oportuno, se hará lo que ordene, ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?- les gritó el espectro, de manera igual de severa que un capitán que entrena a sus hombres.

Todos, sin excepción, asintieron. Aquellas fauces afiladas y blanquecinas que mostraba al sonreír daban verdadero miedo. De nuevo, el aura oscura le envolvió, y Ash regresó al calor de aquellos que habían presenciado tal macabro número. El moreno, de nuevo canoso, les explicó muy por encima, pero a la vez detalladamente, el trato que había pactado con Darkrai, eso sí, sin mencionar el nombre de su benefactor o cualquier otro dato que no le interesase a nadie. Al escuchar a Ash hablar, se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de caracteres entre El Guerrero Fantasma y él. Ash se mostraba amable y tranquilo, mientras que su otra identidad era ruda, cruel y explotadora. Eran dos caras de una misma moneda, pero que extrañamente estaban en simbiosis mediante un oscuro hechizo. Terminó de comentarles su tremenda y sobrenatural historia. Alrededor de él, todos le escuchaban callados como niños, como alucinados por el contenido de dicho cuento.

-La posesión que el maligno ejerce sobre mi alma hace que mi cuerpo se vaya degenerando a medida que se acorta nuestro contrato. Es por eso que tengo estas pintas y fuerzas de anciano, y también suelo sufrir ataques de Alzheimer y violencia inexplicables, pero gracias al suero que vuestro equipo médico me suministrará, no volveré a perder ni un solo recuerdo. Sé que todo esto es raro de comprender, pero está en nuestras manos, y principalmente en las mías, conseguir la cura para este mundo oscuro. Tenemos un mes, concretamente hasta el 22 de Agosto, para triunfar ante los Rocket y liberar al mundo del lastre que suponen para la sociedad actual. Yo os lideraré hasta el mundo que tanto deseáis volver a ver, y la pregunta es, ¿ESTÁIS CONMIGO EN ESTO?- preguntó gritando Ash, alzando su puño derecho hacia el cielo.

Los presentes asintieron a su cuestión alzando sus puños y armas. No cabía duda de que aquellos guerreros eran valientes, y de que Ash tenía verdadera madera de líder. Una sonrisa decoró su semblante: Por fin no estaba solo en esto. Los miembros de La Legión Fantasma gritaban entusiasmados su nombre. Seguirían a aquella leyenda viviente hasta el fin del mundo, si era necesario.

-Me alegra ver que el espíritu de la justicia convive en lo más profundo de todos vuestros corazones. Mañana será un día largo: Cenad bien, lo justo. No os privéis de nada, pero tampoco os cebéis. Nada de alcohol ni de ningún tipo de desgaste físico…, ah, y dormid bien, pero…, sobre todo, quería pediros un favor…- calló durante unos instantes para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Posiblemente, cuando era más joven, si hubiese liderado este movimiento os hubiese ordenado que estuvieseis dispuestos a morir por mí en el fragor de la batalla. Ahora no os pido que muráis por mí… ¡os suplico que viváis por mí! Pero hacedlo principalmente por vuestras familias y seres queridos que os esperan con los brazos bien abiertos en el calor del hogar, ¿ESTÁ CLARO?- gritó de nuevo, siendo aprobada su petición con inmensos aplausos, silbidos y aclamaciones. Sonrió, satisfecho.- Bien. Podemos cenar ya, entonces.- anunció el nuevo líder, cogiendo su plato y sus cubiertos.

Y así pasaron la noche. Mientras cenaban todos su estofado de carne y sus piezas de fruta y queso, todos rodearon a Ash durante comían, codeándose así de su compañía y sus legendarias anécdotas. Andy, el chiquillo, parecía que no se despegaba de él. Ash Ketchum era su ídolo, y éste se sentía alagado. Sin embargo, la cabeza se le llenó de incesantes pensamientos y suposiciones. Había vuelto a nacer, por así decirlo. Su vejez precoz, al más puro estilo del Síndrome de Werner, y su reciente Alzheimer no suponía casi ningún problema mientras tuviese el suero neuronal de Alakazam. No obstante, se sentía viejo y consumido, degenerado por los estragos de la edad. Había olvidado por unos segundos a Misty y todo su pasado para volver a recordar. Tuvo que olvidar para empezar de nuevo, pero eso no le impediría triunfar en su cometido. Antes prefería morir en el intento que perecer.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo IX<em>

**Finaliza aquí el capítulo IX. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, porque para mí este capítulo muestra los lados más humanos de los personajes que lo protagonizan, sobre todo por la pobre Karina, que es, sin dudas, la que más ha sufrido. Este capítulo ha servido para darle al fic una buena dosis de drama, ya que prometí desde sus inicios que intentaría realizar una historia equilibrada en géneros, y no centrada en un único tema. Aviso a todos los lectores que habrá un mega capítulo en el futuro, el cual se divirá en tres partes, debido a lo largo que es. Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo las fichas de los personajes que han protagonizado este capitulo: **

_Personajes (Fichas 33-36)_

33) Old Ash Ketchum/ Jack

Edad: 65 años físicos, 25 años en realidad.

Altura: 1,81 metros, encorvado; 1,86 metros, erguido del todo, 1,93 metros, como El Guerrero Fantasma.

Ocupación: Comandante de la Milicia de Metal, Subdivisión del Ejército Pokémon, y Líder del "Escuadrón de Los Guerreros Fantasmas".

Historia: El paso de los días ha hecho que Ash haya ido envejeciendo rápidamente debido a que el contrato con Darkrai llega cada vez a su más irremediable fin, típico síntoma de un Síndrome de Werner. El cambio no ha sido precisamente bueno: Es más lento y débil, y menos habilidoso que antes. Además, el deterioro de su cuerpo ha hecho que florezca un inesperado Alzheimer que le hace olvidar hasta a la mujer más importante de su vida. Los mejores médicos de La Legión Fantasma desarrollan un suero especial para que no pierda sus recuerdos, pudiendo vivir así con los pies en la tierra. No obstante, ese problema le ha hecho ser un hombre muy sabio, posiblemente debido al envejecimiento. Su llegada a Jotho le ha servido para encontrar aliados para su causa, estudiando así la posibilidad de poder compartir sus poderes con ellos. Es el creador y líder indiscutible del "Escuadrón de Los Guerreros Fantasmas".

34) Karina Waterflower

Edad: 45 años.

Altura: 1,66 metros.

Ocupación: Ex Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y Profesora Pokémon, experta en la evolución de Pokémon acuáticos.

Historia: Huyendo de su marido, Karina viajó a Jotho cuando apenas tenía veinte años. Intentó rehacer su vida, pero el arrepentimiento de dejar a sus hijas solas no la hizo levantar cabeza. Licenciada en el estudio de los Pokémon, su especialidad es la evolución de los Pokémon de tipo agua. También es gran experta en medicina y otras ciencias, cualidad por la que se alistó en una de las milicias urbanas creadas para contraatacar al Team Rocket. Su casual encuentro con Ash la ha servido para conocer más cosas sobre su hija pequeña, Misty. Está totalmente agradecida al moreno por lo que ha hecho por ella, y, por eso, viajará con él y los miembros de La Legión Fantasma para ayudarlos en lo que pueda. Ahora más que nunca, tiene un objetivo en la vida: Volver a Kanto y estrechar entre sus brazos a sus cuatro hijas…, sus únicas razones para vivir.

35) Corey (Personaje exclusivo de "Pokémon, La Película: Mewtwo Contraataca")

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1,84 metros.

Ocupación: Comandante de La Legión Fantasma, Subdivisión del Ejército Pokémon.

Historia: Tras los acontecimientos llevados a cabo por Mewtwo en Isla Nueva, Corey decidió viajar por las cuatro regiones, dispuesto a convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Atormentado por la idea de que el mundo entrase en guerra con el Team Rocket, con quince años se alista en el Ejército Pokémon. Su destino fue La Legión Fantasma, especializados por su gran arte en el sigilo y la infiltración. Madurando como persona con el paso de los años, ha llegado a alcanza el rango de Comandante de dicha subdivisión. Preparando un plan para sorprender a Atila con las manos en la masa, descubre el poder de Ash y no duda en ponerse a su servicio como otro Guerrero Fantasma. Su único objetivo es terminar con la absurda guerra que lleva acosando al mundo durante diez años, para poder liberar a Neesha, su novia, de las garras del Team Rocket, y vivir así felices de una vez por todas.

36) Neesha (Personaje exclusivo de "Pokémon, La Película: Mewtwo Contraataca")

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1,68 metros.

Ocupación: Espía infiltrada en la Base Madre Rocket.

Historia: Al igual que Ash y sus amigos, así como Corey y Fergus, Neesha vivió aislada de los acontecimientos de Isla Nueva y emprendió un largo viaje por las distintas regiones y archipiélagos. Su meta era ser una gran Entrenadora Pokémon, pero más lo era triunfar en los Concursos de Coordinación y Belleza. Con los años, tuvo mucho contacto con Corey y Fergus, estableciendo una relación de novios con el primero de ellos. Tras el estallido del conflicto, decidió convertirse en soldado, pero le asustaba mucho la idea de no regresar sana y salva con su familia y Corey. Aprovechando los entrenamientos realizados para acceder a las filas militares, puso sus habilidades a la venta para realizar una tarea, a largo plazo, arriesgada: Convertirse en la topo del Team Rocket. Desea con toda su alma el fin de la guerra, para así regresar a los brazos de Corey. Ella, exceptuando a su jefe, es la única que conoce del plan de Atenea.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. Intentaré que la próxima actualización sea lo antes posible. Ya sabéis, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y pasad una buena noche.<strong>


	10. 10 La Luz Del Poder

**Buenas tardes a todos. Lamento haberme retrasado más de la cuenta, pero aquí os obsequio con el capítulo 10, que espero que guste de la misma manera que lo han hecho los otros. Hechas ya las presentaciones, os dejo disfrutar de esta nueva creación, titulada "La luz del poder", a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo X: La luz del poder<em>

El color anaranjado del cielo estaba a punto de tornarse oscuro. Una numerosa bandada de Pidgey, Pidgeotto y algún que otro Pidgeot sobrevolaban felices y juguetones los cielos de Pueblo Caoba, ajenos a la terrible situación que iban a experimentar los asustados ciudadanos. Dispersados y escondidos entre la multitud, una treintena de hombres, liderados por Ash, interpretaban su papel a la perfección, vestidos de paisanos. El moreno, acompañado por Corey, Hal, el segundo al mando en La Legión Fantasma, y Andy, el chiquillo, se hacían pasar por una familia compuesta por un abuelo, papel lógicamente interpretado por Ash, y sus tres nietos, de diferentes edades, que habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo antes de la cena. Nadie podría saber que aquella inofensiva caminata ocultaba un plan para adentrarse en las peligrosas instalaciones del Team Fulgur. La Base se encontraba frente a sus narices, un enorme cuartel de cincuenta metros de altura y de incontables metros cuadrados de área. Las pintas que tenía eran como las propias de un castillo futurista, completamente de metal y cubierta por numerosas vallas electrificadas, capaces de calcinar a un humano con tan sólo rozarlas. La familia feliz se sentó en un banco, acordando las últimas instrucciones del asalto.

-El plan es el siguiente: en cuanto caiga la noche, Atila volverá a presentarse en el cuartel. Los seleccionados con los uniformes dorados podrán infiltrarse en las narices del enemigo sin que éste se dé cuenta. Los demás deberán colarse por la parte trasera de la base, que es la única zona que no cuenta con una valla electrificada.- les indicó Ash, ganándose el asentimiento de sus secuaces.- Una vez dentro, cada uno tomará la posición clave que se le ha asignado: Siete en la planta baja, cuatro sobre los tejados, atrincherados en su propia esquina, y tres junto a las entradas del trío de torreones. A su vez, yo también me infiltraré en la base, jugando un rol de espía y, a mi señal, el resto de los hombres descenderán de los cielos, empezando así el ataque sorpresa contra el enemigo, ¿sencillo, no?- se cercioró el de Pueblo Paleta de que lo habían entendido.- Entonces, poco me queda por deciros ya. Estableced vuestra posición para seguir simulando el señuelo.- les ordenó.

Los cuatro divagaron un rato más en círculos, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al lugar que tenía en mente asaltar. Parecía que realizaban fotografías con tan sólo posar la mirada en el lugar. Los Rocket, arisco e insoportables, le ofrecían desagradablemente a que se separasen del perímetro, si no querían acabar con una bala en su entrecejo. Fingiendo sumisión, se alejaron rápidamente del lugar. Sabían lo necesario para comenzar un ataque sorpresa. Sólo tenían que esperar a que anocheciera.

El crepúsculo por fin llegó. Tras un rápido tentempié compuesto por pescado y fruta, todos se desenvolvieron bien en su papel, como si interpretaran una buena obra de teatro. Para evitar cualquier descubrimiento innecesario, Ash se transformó en El Guerrero Fantasma, ocultando así su deteriorado físico. A su vez, con unas lentes de sol, escondió su peculiar mirada. Todos y cada uno de ellos, vestidos con unos trajes Rocket de color dorado y con las míticas erres rojas sobre sus pectorales, observaban la escena. Frente a los inexpugnables portones de la fortaleza metálica, un helicóptero batía sus hélices levantando una enorme ventolera. Cerca del aparato volador, dos hombres debatían a gritos, debido al ruido, una desagradable conversación que era escuchada tanto por los soldados Rocket como por los ciudadanos del lugar. Uno de ellos era Atila, hombre de edad dudosa, pero que seguramente rondaría los cuarenta, con una larga melena rubia descansando sobre sus robustos hombros y una barba de tres días decorando su cara. Su cuerpo era casi idéntico al de un culturista, muy hinchado y marcado por numerosas venas. Era un hombre que sobrepasaba por muy poco el metro noventa de estatura y amante del deporte, como podía verse. Por último, en su mirada azul eléctrica se manifestaba el brillo de aquel que disfruta ejerciendo su poder, dañando así a gente inocente. El segundo hombre era mucho más canijo y escuálido que el Ejecutivo Rocket, iba vestido con un elegante smoking negro a juego con sus caros zapatos, su fina chaqueta americana, corbata y pantalones. Sólo su camisa era de un color blanco muy puro. Ash no pudo apreciar ningún rasgo de su semblante, pues encima de su elegante indumentaria reposaba una negra túnica que llevaba anexionada una capucha, ocultando así su rostro. Sin duda, él era el líder del Team Rocket.

-¡Cincuenta vidas, Atila! Se me dijo que los harían prisioneros para poder canjearlos por nuestros hombres. - dijo el hombre de rostro oculto, mostrando su decepción ante su empleado.

-Los rebeldes del Ejército Pokémon no habrían respetado su parte del trato. Sabéis que es verdad. Os he hecho un favor.- se defendió Atila, ante tal humillación. Una carcajada irónica por parte de su líder fue una respuesta más que clara para él.

- ¡Oh claro, un enorme favor, de hecho! Ahora las convicciones de nuestro enemigo serán más firmes, y luchará con más denuedo.- ironizó el líder de los Rocket.

- Conozco a nuestro enemigo. Esto no infundirá valor, sino miedo en su corazón.-contestó el rubio, convencido sobre las duras acusaciones de aquel hombre.

- Dime, ¿cómo es que conoces tan bien sus intenciones? Tú, que últimamente abandonas el campo de batalla para dedicarte a jugar a la política.- le reprochó duramente el hombre de la capucha, con voz firme y severa.

-¡He actuado bien! He hecho justicia.- exclamó muy molesto Atila.

-Juraste hacer respetar la obra de Arceus, Atila, pero eso no es lo que veo aquí, no… ¡veo a un hombre que la pisotea!- bramó cada vez más alterado el mandamás, reflejando su petrificante mirada en el líder del Team Fulgur.

-Me duelen vuestras palabras, Mi Señor. Creía que ya me había ganado vuestra confianza.- contestó humillado el de aleonada melena.

- Eres el regente de Pueblo Caoba, Atila, y gobiernas en mi ausencia, ¿qué más muestra de confianza quieres? ¿Acaso quieres depositar tu trasero en el sillón de MI organización?-cuestionó el líder de manera casi salvaje. Aquello fue para Atila la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Usted no lo entiende…, y nunca lo ha hecho.- respondió rendido aquel armario de carne y hueso.

- Aunque me encantaría perder el tiempo charlando contigo…, tengo una guerra que ganar. Proseguiremos en otra ocasión.- finalizó el elegante caballero con la conversación, dándole la espalda a aquel saco de músculos sin cerebro para dirigirse al helicóptero que le aguardaba.

-Pues no os retengo más…, Mi Señor…- pronunció el rubio aquellas dos últimas palabras con odio e ironía, mientras realizaba una cómica reverencia.

Levantándose unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, el helicóptero por fin pudo volar. Atila y todos los presentes se cubrieron el rostro debido a la molesta ráfaga de aire que se había producido en apenas unos pocos segundos. Los cabizbajos ciudadanos regresaban a sus hogares tras haber presentado la fuerte discusión, asustados ante la idea de que el ahora rabioso Atila lo pagase con ellos. En todos los rincones de Jotho era conocida su violencia innata. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio respiró hondo y se dirigió a uno de sus soldados. Ash no dejó escapar ni una sola palabra pronunciada por Atila.

-En nuestro Nuevo Mundo no habrá sitio para hombres como él. Comunica que quiero hablar a las tropas. Debemos cerciorarnos de que todos cumplen su parte. Cualquier negligencia será castigada con severidad. No estoy de humor para aguantar necedades hoy.- le ordenó, alejándose de él con paso rápido.

-¡Sí, Mi Señor!- obedeció el soldado.

-Los demás, ¡seguidme!- ordenó entonces a un pelotón de soldados.

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas, y aquella masa de hombres fue detrás de él, como unos perros con el rabo entre las piernas. Ash y los suyos se movieron con total normalidad entre las tropas Rocket, resultando su entrada un éxito triunfal. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las dantescas dimensiones del lugar. Todo aquello era como una especie de laberinto de metal: miles de pasillos rectangulares fueron levantados para las numerosas horas que los guardias realizaban, incontables casetas servían como almacenes y habitaciones colectivas para que los subordinados de Atila comiesen y durmiesen y la presencia de varias áreas de entrenamiento complementaban el lugar. Más que una ciudadela, todo aquello parecía más bien una pequeña ciudad, pues numerosas personas, ya fuesen soldados o esclavos, se desplazan por cada rincón del lugar. Por fin, Ash encontró un momento de tranquilidad, y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, dejando el dorado uniforme Rocket para pasar a su mítica túnica azabache. Mientras corría silenciosamente por los tejados del lugar, tres pequeños y simultáneos destellos impactaron débilmente contra sus ojos. Aquella era la señal que indicaba que sus soldados montaban posición desde lo más alto de los torreones. Gracias a su fino oído, oyó lo que a primera vista parecía una gran reprimenda, y, mientras se desplazaba por las azoteas, llegó a un área de combate enorme y al aíre libre, posiblemente la más grande de todas las que había visto de momento allí. Reconoció la voz de Atila, que se encontraba delante de una docena de sus hombres. Sin moverse un centímetro de aquella bóveda, puso severa atención a las palabras que el rubio iba a decir.

-Tengo algo que deciros. Vengo de hablar con el jefe, y traigo malas noticias. Nos acusa de no haber cumplido con nuestro deber. Se niega a reconocer nuestra valiosa contribución a la causa.- anunció Atila, bastante inquieto e incapaz de pararse quieto.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- gritó un soldado, indignado.

-¡Que ignorancia!- se le oyó decir a otro, apoyando la opinión de su compañero.

-¡Se equivoca!- exclamó un tercero, del mismo modo que los dos anteriores.

-¡Calma, calma! Refrenad la lengua.- le mandó callar con un gesto de mano.- Sí, lo que dice es falso, pero no falta razón en sus palabras. Es fácil encontrar defectos en este lugar, y sacarle faltas. Nos hemos vueltos negligentes, y perezosos.- fingió reconocer Atila.

-¡Jamás!- bramó uno de los soldados, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.

-¡Estamos comprometidos! ¿Por qué dice usted eso?- participó otro de ellos en la conversación.

-Os he visto entrenar. Os falta convicción y ahínco. Os dedicáis a charlar y jugar. No cumplís las tareas que os son asignadas, o las hacéis a medias... ¡pues se ha terminado! No voy a consentir que vuelva a humillarme de esa forma. Tal vez no os deis cuenta, pero debéis saber que… ¡todo es por vuestra culpa! Nos habéis deshonrado a todos.-les echó la bronca, observando sus cabezas caídas y sus caras de vergüenza.- Conquistamos Pueblo Caoba con pericia y dedicación. Necesitamos esas virtudes para conservarlo. Os he consentido mucho, sí, pero se acabó. Vais a entrenar más duro y más a menudo. Si hay que perder sueño o saltarse comidas, que así sea. Como falléis en vuestras tareas, os enseñaré lo que es la verdadera disciplina.- desvió su mirada hacia los dos soldados más cercanos a la salida.-Traed a esos hombres.- les dijo.

A rastras fueron llevados dos hombres, vestidos con traje dorado, ante la presencia de Atila. Sus fríos ojos azules se clavaron de lleno en ellos, lanzándolos cuchillos con la mirada. Por su parte, ellos tragaban saliva. Sabían lo que les esperaba al haber defraudado a su jefe. Ni tan siquiera se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada. El rubio, casi en un rugido, comenzó a hablar.

-Si he de escarmentar a alguno para que los demás obedezcáis, lo haré….- y acto seguido, se acercó más a ellos, crujiendo sus nudillos y sin apartar un milímetro su mirada.- Se os acusa de emborracharos y acostaros con rameras en horas de servicio, ¿qué tenéis que alegar en vuestra defensa?- preguntó impasible.

-Po…, po…, por favor… ¡no pretendíamos hacer nada malo...! Fue…, fue un descuido. No volverá a suceder…- dijo el que menos asustado estaba, cubriéndose el rostro.

-No…, cierto...- susurró el líder del Team Fulgur, con una sádica mueca provocada por su sonrisa.

Entonces, Atila cerró fuertemente sus puños, y de ellos salieron rayos, literalmente hablando, que rodearon semejantes y enormes zarpas. Aquella habilidad, comúnmente atribuida a los fenómenos meteorológicos y a los Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, era posible gracias a la intervención de Atlas, conocido como El Doctor Muerte, gran amigo y compañero de Atila. El lunático Rocket había fabricado para el rubio unos guantes especiales, hechos de goma y que llevaban incorporados una especie de puños americanos que proyectaban una energía superior a los diez mil voltios y una corriente eléctrica que oscilaba entre 2,5 y 800 amperios, cantidades más que suficientes para freír a un ser humano con tan siquiera tocarle. El cruel líder, encargado de la custodia de Raikou, lanzó un fuerte gancho de derecha a uno de los atemorizados hombres. El golpe al principio pareció causarle una leve sensación de dolor, pero, a medida que Atila le propinaba más rápidos y fuertes golpes, la corriente eléctrica empezó a expandirse por completo y, tras unos breves golpes más, murió de forma lenta y dolorosa. El segundo de los castigados, no obstante tuvo más suerte que su predecesor, falleciendo en el acto tras un devastador golpe en el pecho, que terminó por carbonizarlo entero. Atila odiaba prolongar el trabajo, y disfrutaba viendo el fugaz miedo de sus víctimas en sus ojos. El olor a carne chamuscada incomodó al resto de hombres, pero más le atemorizaba la sádica mirada de su jefe y sufrir el mismo final que sus compañeros. El salvaje Atila continuó con su discurso.

-La negligencia en el deber es contagiosa. Hay que erradicarla y destruirla, y, sólo así, evitaremos que se propague, ¿he hablado claro?- preguntó desafiante.

-¡Sí, Mi Señor!- respondió nervioso un Rocket.

-¡Muy claro!- vociferó un segundo hombre.

-¡A sus órdenes!- exclamó un tercero.

-Bien, bien. Regresad a vuestras tareas, animados por un nuevo sentido del deber. Si tenéis fuerza y determinación, triunfaremos, pero si falláis…, os uniréis a estos dos hombres.- señaló los cadáveres con un meneo de cabeza y una mueca de asco.- Dadlo por cierto, ¡podéis iros!- indicó Atila que ya no quería ver más a aquellos gandules.

Con paso rápido y asustado, los espectadores de aquel macabro episodio del hombre conocido como "Thunderbolt" abandonaron el lugar. Una vez que Atila destruía a sus enemigos, no conocía de límites, y deseaba entrenar durante largas horas. El bruto Rocket se deshizo de la parte superior de su distinguido uniforme dorado, cuya única diferencia del resto residía en la presencia de una estrella roja en su hombro izquierdo, y respiró hondo. De la nada surgieron varios objetivos móviles empleados por los soldados para entrenarse a fondo, y mediante rápidos y fuertes movimientos los destruía o sobrecargaba de electricidad, sin dejar ningún títere con cabeza. Corrían rumores de que aquel Ejecutivo Rocket ya se había acostumbrado a la electricidad que, incluso, podía almacenarla en su cuerpo de forma sana, y utilizarla en su beneficio. También se decía que se auto electrificaba rociado de agua para fortalecer así la única debilidad de dicho elemento. Fuera como fuese, para Ash seguía siendo un cenutrio sin cerebro, ni más ni menos. Un repentino y silbante sonido cayó del cielo, generando una estruendosa explosión y alertando a todos los presentes dentro de la ciudadela. La segunda parte del plan ideado, por él, salía a la perfección: Comenzaba un ataque desde el cielo. El de cabellos dorados entró en estado de alerta, proclamando a los cuatro vientos sus órdenes.

-¡Nos atacan desde el cielo! ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!- ordenó Atila, quedándose in situ.

Al primer grito de guerra, sus hombres, al igual que los ciudadanos-esclavos, corrían de un lado a otro de la base sin saber qué posición tomar. La duda fue mayor al ver como algunos Rocket asesinaban a sus propios compañeros, ¿sería esa alguna táctica especial que usaba el enemigo para controlar las mentes de las personas? No, no era eso. De repente, ver a varios hombres vestidos con trajes de neopreno de color negro les hizo temer lo peor, ¿estarían alucinando, tal vez? Ver a más de un Guerrero Fantasma era algo muy serio. Tal vez habían perdido todos la cabeza, o…, los rumores de que dicho personaje no estaba solo eran más ciertos de lo normal.

-¡El Guerrero Fantasma!- alertó un soldado a sus compañeros.

-¡Negativo, camarada! ¡Son dos Guerreros Fantasmas!- le corrigió un compañero a través de su intercomunicador.

-¿No sabéis contar o qué? ¡Son muchos más!- exclamó otro, sin creerse nada de lo que veía.

-¡Vamos a ver!- gritó Atila por el aparato.- ¡Qué alguien me diga de una vez a cuantos Guerreros Fantasmas nos enfrentamos!- continuó vociferando el líder del Team Fulgur.

-¡Sí, Mi Señor!- obedeció uno, callándose durante unos instantes. Después, volvió a comunicarse.- Jefe, no se lo va a creer, pero… ¡hay catorce Guerreros Fantasmas en toda las instalaciones!- dijo, dejando escapar después un enorme grito de dolor. Su vida había llegado a su fin.

-¿VEINTINUEVE? ¡DEBE DE HABER UN ERROR!- gruño el rubio.

-En efecto, hay un grave error…, y es que tus soldados no saben contar como es debido…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que erizo los pelos de su nuca. Atila se dio lentamente la vuelta, confirmando así sus sospechas.-…, no somos veintinueve, ¡sino treinta!-dijo Ash, extremadamente motivado.

Lo primero que Atila vio fue la túnica negra caer al suelo, mostrándose así la típica figura del Guerrero Fantasma vestida de neopreno, y su amenazante mirada clavada en los ojos de Atila. El Rocket estudió a su rival: cuerpo erguido y cabeza alta, valentía reflejada en sus ojos de serpiente y pálido como un muerto. Supo a la primera que, frente a él, se hallaba el verdadero Guerrero Fantasma, aquel que había eliminado a tres de sus camaradas. Sin saber por qué, Atila esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Guerrero Fantasma! Es un placer tener en mi humilde morada al mismo hombre, o espíritu, que ha conseguido despachar a la mitad de mis compañeros, y sus ejércitos, en solitario.- le dijo, con su típica sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

-El gusto es mío, Atila. Estoy deseando acabar con tu vida, como hice exactamente con Protón, Petrel y Juno.- le respondió el alter ego de Ash, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al sonreír.

-Eres muy confiado, ¿lo sabías? Lamento decirte que eso no ocurrirá jamás.- comentó Atila, mientras echaba un vistazo a todos los estropicios que habían causado los hombres de Ash. – Una cosa, ¿desde cuándo trabajas en grupo? Tú, el guerrero solitario… ¿te dedicas a multiplicarte ahora como los panes y los peces?- bromeó el Rocket, intentando cabrear al maldito.

-Posiblemente desde que tú has aprendido a usar el cerebro…, en otras palabras, poco tiempo. No viene mal tener un pequeño grupo a tus órdenes. Si yo, en solitario, he conseguido eliminar una pequeña, pero importante, cantidad de vuestro gigantesco ejército…, unos treinta con mis mismas habilidades podrán eliminar a todos los Rocket del mundo, ¿no crees?- dijo El Guerrero Fantasma, picando a Atila.

-¡Cuánto orgullo rebosan tus palabras! Suplicarás entre terribles sufrimientos que te perdone la vida…, ya lo verás…, pero de momento, ¡en guardia! ¡A ver esos puños!- gritó Atila, generando una pequeña cantidad eléctrica en sus garras, puestas a la altura de su cara.

El Guerrero Fantasma emuló la defensa de Thunderbolt, y se aproximaron lo suficiente el uno al otro para entablar una batalla con el único uso de sus habilidades en las artes marciales. El combate empezó con una clara ventaja para Atila. Su legendaria brutalidad quedaba reflejada en el estado que quedaba cualquier objeto que pasaba por la trayectoria de sus puños: hecho pedazos. Atila era muy fuerte, pero El Guerrero Fantasma era muchísimo más rápido, por lo que la pelea se decantaba cada vez más por el lado oscuro de Ash, y así continuaron por un buen rato, propinándose golpes el uno al otro, que generaban en pequeñas y superficiales heridas. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó, y la situación de Ash empeoró considerablemente. Sus poderes desparecieron, notó que recobraba su estatura original y su demacrada y vieja apariencia, del mismo modo que sus fuertes músculos se reblandecieron. Un electrizante golpe de Atila le hizo volar varios metros y quedarse incrustado contra la pared. La corriente eléctrica que recorría el cuerpo de Ash era de 50 amperios, lo que repercutió en la formación de numerosas quemaduras en varias zonas de su fisionomía. Lo más raro es que siguiese vivo, ya que su viejo cuerpo no lo habría aguantado, pero lo que realmente le mantenía en aquel mundo era su infinita fuerza de voluntad, pese a que una insoportable descarga eléctrica recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su médula espinal. El risueño Atila, al escuchar sus gritos de dolor, se acercó a él, agarrando el cuello de su traje destrozado por los impactos, destrozándoselo y dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y magullado por las quemaduras.

-¡Mira que sorpresa! El temido Guerrero Fantasma es tan sólo un inútil anciano, ¡pero qué pena me das! Recurrir a tus súper poderes para intentar vencerme…- se burló Atila de él, sin parar de reírse. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Ash le escupió en la cara.- ¡Bastardo!- gritó el rubio, propinándole otra descarga eléctrica en el pecho. Ante los nuevos gritos de agonía, Atila volvió a carcajearse.- No te falta valor, anciano. Eres el primero de todos que resiste a dos golpes consecutivos míos.- le honró el Rocket.

-La…, verdadera fuerza reside en el corazón y el alma de una persona…, no en el grosor de sus músculos…- balbuceó Ash, captando todo el aire que podía. Tambaleándose, mantuvo el equilibrio como pudo y miró a Atila a los ojos.-…, y eso es algo que tú jamás comprenderás… ¡tú sí que eres patético…! Tú, que presumes ser el mejor…, cuando albergas el poder del rayo en tus venas…- murmuró el de Pueblo Paleta. Una malévola carcajada de Atila casi le reventó los tímpanos.

-¿Corazón? ¿Alma? ¡Eso no son más que tonterías que los débiles como tú les cuentan a los enclenques de sus hijos! Yo soy la muestra del poder personificado, ¡soy un dios! Deberías temerme, pues, comparado conmigo, tú eres un insignificante semidiós.- contestó Atila de manera egocéntrica.

-Tal vez…, pero un semidiós representa la hibridez de las dos mejores cualidades existentes en este Universo: El poder físico e ilimitado de un dios…, y el espíritu ilusionado, fuerte e indómito de un mortal…, incluso un simple semidiós puede ser más poderoso que el más temido de los dioses.- dijo Ash, convencido ante el poder de sus palabras.

-Si realmente piensas eso, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Debería matarte ahora mismo por las sandeces que te has atrevido a mencionar…, pero no lo haré de momento. Es más, dejaré que demuestres tu absurda teoría.- mostró el rubio un poco de "clemencia". En sus ojos brillaba el deseo de un asesino al ver la sangre.- Defiende tu honor, y tu teoría, luchando contra el Arma de Destrucción Máxima que está bajo mi poder, y, si sales vencedor, que lo dudo…, lucharemos tú y yo…, sin habilidades ni poderes mágicos, ¿de acuerdo?- planteó el rubio aquella clase de pasatiempo. El suspiro de Ash le hizo divertirse aún más.

-Diga lo que diga, no tengo alternativa…- dijo cansado Ash. Asintió.- Llama a tu juguete. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Manteniendo aún la sonrisa, Atila alzó su puño derecho hacia el cielo, y un potente rayo ascendió velozmente. Segundos después, un infernal rugido rebotó sobre las paredes metálicas de la base y, tanto los Rocket como Los Guerreros Fantasmas frenaron sus ataques. El miedo se apoderó de todos ellos. Los Rocket temían que anduvieran al borde de la derrota, y los fantasmas que su líder estuviese en peligro. Un enorme punto negro se balanceaba por los cielos, haciéndose cada vez mayor a medida que descendía a la superficie terrestre. Tras el aterrizaje de aquella cosa, se levantó una pequeña mata de polvo y tierra. Ash pudo apreciar el brillo de unos ojos amarillos desde detrás de la continua gravilla. La molesta cortina de tierra se disipó y, ante Ash y Atila, apareció un monstruo con cuatro brazos, dos pares de alas y de enormes dimensiones. Una vez más, el moreno se volvió a sorprender ante el espanto de las malignas criaturas de los Rocket, todas ellas frutos de la mente insana de Atlas. Sin lugar a ninguna duda, aquella bestia se llevaba el premio a la criatura más horrenda de todas. Atila comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Guerrero Fantasma, te presento a la Quimera.- informó el rubio, abriendo al máximo sus brazos. La expresión boquiabierta de Ash le divirtió.- Hasta la fecha, es nuestra Arma de Destrucción Máxima más poderosa. Su aspecto físico es posiblemente lo que más te llame la atención, pues cada parte que compone el conjunto de su cuerpo fue elaborado por la síntesis de diferentes Pokémon. Te las enumero: La coraza metálica de la cabeza de Aggron, el pelo de Luxray, la cabeza y torso de Charizard, las alas de Pidgeot, colocadas como alas inferiores, las alas de Salamence como superiores, los brazos superiores de Machamp, el brazo derecho de Kabutops y el izquierdo de Gliscor, las patas de Kangaskhan y, por último, la cola de Tyranitar…, una belleza, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Atila, viendo como Ash temblaba un poco ante la presencia de aquel monstruo.- Se acabaron las presentaciones, ¡Quimera, al ataque!

Ante la orden de su entrenador, el monstruo empezó a moverse lentamente. Ash tuvo tiempo de sobra para ponerse en guardia y transformarse de nuevo en El Guerrero Fantasma. A simple vista, la Quimera era muy lenta al comienzo, pero una vez que conseguía arrancar no había nada ni nadie que pudiese frenar su avance. Destruía a cualquier persona, Pokémon o cosa que se cruzase por su camino. La parte oscura de Ash tuvo que saltar y moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si fuese un macaco perseguido por un cazador furtivo. En un momento, vio peligrar su vida cuando semejante engendro se abalanzó contra él con cara de pocos amigos. Tal fue su reacción de susto que invocó a sus seis Pokémon para que le ayudasen en la batalla contra aquel poderoso enemigo. Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Snorlax, Donphan y Heracross placaban el gran cuerpo de aquel Pokémon de tres metros de altura, incluso el pesado y dormilón Pokémon de Ash se lanzaba contra él para aplastarle, sin éxito alguno. La Quimera soportaba cualquier peso y conocía diversos ataques, tales como Hidrobomba, con el que se libraba fácilmente de Donphan, Rayo, para Charizard y Feraligatr, Llamarada, friendo a Sceptile y Heracross, y Movimiento Sísmico, ataque que dejó baldado a Snorlax. Sin poder creérselo, El Guerrero Fantasma motivó a sus Pokémon para realizar un ataque conjunto, viendo que el enemigo se acercaba.

-¡Usad Hiperrayo los seis!- les ordenó el moreno.

Los respectivos e idénticos ataques chocaron contra el cuerpo de la Quimera, en un principio con un rotundo éxito. No obstante, dos segundos después de haberse generado una enorme cantidad de humo, el Pokémon artificial surgió sin ni un solo rasguño y, con un único y fuerte golpe, se desenvolvió rápidamente contra los Pokémon de Ash. Aprovechando su ataque, la Quimera placó al moreno, arrinconándolo con su gran pinza, gracias al brazo de Gliscor, contra la pared. El puntiagudo y cortante filo iba cerrándose poco a poco en el cuello de Ash, notando este como la sangre iba subiendo lentamente hasta su garganta. Con un hábil movimiento de pierna, accionó la hoja oculta de su bota izquierda y la dirigió contra el pecho anaranjado y blanco de la Quimera, provocándole un leve corte. No gritó ni aulló de dolor, pero sí dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza y presión contra el pescuezo de Ash, con lo que el humano pudo liberarse de aquel martirio. Sólo encontró descanso durante unos segundos, pues el Pokémon volvió a placarle, haciéndolo volar hasta la pared opuesta del lugar, que al final quedó derrumbada. Liberó se de aquellos escombros que parecían simular un ataúd de metal, y se percató de que estaba herido. La sangre descendía lentamente de su frente y labios, y su brazo derecho se había dislocado, todo ello debido al fuerte golpe. Se recolocó el brazo rápidamente, sin quejarse, ¿desde cuándo sufría él heridas bajo aquella magnífica transformación? Al final comprendió el por qué. Al haber conseguido traspasar parte de sus poderes a Corey y su legión, los poderes de Ash eran menos eficaces, sumado eso al vencimiento del contrato con Darkrai. Notaba como las heridas cicatrizaban de manera más lenta, haciendo el trámite incluso hasta doloroso. El Guerrero Fantasma observaba la apariencia de la Quimera, analizando cada movimiento suyo para encontrar una estrategia factible para vencerla…, pero el problema era ahora que el Pokémon no se movía ni una pizca. Sus ojos amarillos miraban a lo lejos a Ash, como si quisiera ver lo que había dentro del humano. Tras unos momentos de tregua, la Quimera comenzó a moverse lentamente, momento que Ash volvió a aprovechar.

-¡Vamos, otro Hiperrayo, los seis!- les ordenó de nuevo a sus Pokémon.

Por un segundo intento que realizaron, la mejora no fue ni lo más mínima. Aquel cruce de varios Pokémon volvió a concentrar su ira contra aquellos objetivos móviles. Era una auténtica bestia que no conocía las palabras cansancio, dolor ni piedad. Los fieles amigos de Ash yacían en el suelo, malheridos y con pocas fuerzas hasta para levantarse. La Quimera, sedienta de más acción, se centró de nuevo en El Guerrero Fantasma, y, mientras planeaba con sus cuatro enormes alas, intentó atacarle de nuevo. Sin ninguna clase de éxito, lo único que la máquina de Atila consiguió destruir fue la pared que sufrió su ataque. Si seguía así, en algún momento daría con la pared de carga, y acabaría por sepultarlos a todos. El Pokémon permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y, entonces, empezó a generar una enorme cantidad de energía en su garganta, ¡iba a realizar un Hiperrayo! Si una de sus embestidas ya resultaba mortal, ese ataque podría incluso hasta destruir el pueblo entero, o al menos eso pensaba Ash. Así fue como llegó a vomitar aquella cuantiosa cantidad de energía que proyectó hacia el Guerrero Fantasma. Sabía que no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo, y que aquel último ataque supondría su fin, así que se limitó a cubrirse la cara y esperar el golpe. Un fuerte impacto hizo que toda la base temblase durante al menos cinco o diez segundos. La enorme tormenta de polvo mostró el milagro que Ash acababa de presenciar: Estaba intacto, y todo gracias a la defensa que le proporcionaron sus Pokémon, que se habían interpuesto al ataque. Aquellas pobres criaturas, incluso con los poderes oscuros de Ash, parecían estar prologando su muerte durante un largo rato, pero sus dolientes huesos no resistirían mucho más tiempo. Mientras tanto, la Quimera parecía estar burlándose de ellos, pues permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. Incluso podría pensarse que se estaba aburriendo ante los rivales tan débiles que les había tocado…, pero no, no era así. Los ojos del Guerrero Fantasma brillaron en una expresión de júbilo, ¡por fin había encontrado el punto débil de tal monstruo! Se fijó en Snorlax, su Pokémon más perjudicado, e intentó motivarlo.

-¡Snorlax, pase lo que pase, intenta resistir a sus ataques! Debes usar tu Hiperrayo, ¿De acuerdo?- le preguntó, y un gruñido cansado de enorme Pokémon le afirmó su cuestión.- ¡Los demás, dispersaros!

Sus otros compañeros obedecieron las órdenes de su entrenador, y cada uno se colocó en un punto diferente del lugar. El debilitado Snorlax hizo caso a lo que Ash le dijo, y generando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, lanzó un último Hiperrayo contra la Quimera. Mientras su Pokémon se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, el moreno no paraba de hurgar entre los escombros de la arena de combate. Una fuerte sacudida del pavimento le indicó que el Pokémon de Atila había usado su Hiperrayo para atacar a Snorlax, defendiéndose el último como podía. Por fin, tras rebuscar durante un largo rato, encontró lo que quería, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rápido y veloz, Ash se subió sobre la cabeza de Snorlax. El ataque de la Quimera tocó a su fin, y el grandullón Pokémon, casi sin aliento, se arrodilló para coger un poco de aire. Otra mata de polvo fue levantada, y, cuando se disipó, allí estaba el Pokémon, sin moverse apenas un músculo y rodeado por los seis Pokémon de Ash, este último subido todavía encima de Snorlax. Rozando ya casi la victoria, le ordenó una vez más realizar el mismo ataque.

-¡Una última vez, vamos! ¡Usad las pocas fuerzas que os queden para un último Hiperrayo!- les gritó Ash, más seguro que nunca.

Los debilitados Pokémon accedieron, y comenzaron a acumular energía. A su vez, un sonriente Guerrero Fantasma portaba en sus manos un potente RPG-7, lanzacohetes muy frecuente en los arsenales Rocket. Apuntó directamente a la Quimera con esa enorme y alargada arma. Fue entonces cuando Atila, hasta el momento inmóvil e inexpresivo, se echó unos pasos hacia atrás, con una cara de miedo total, ¡habían descubierto el talón de Aquiles de su Arma de Destrucción Máxima! En efecto, Ash había encontrado el único punto débil de aquel engendro. Al ser un arma propia de Atila, fue diseñada para contar con un gran poder de destrucción, pero con unas defensas muy por debajo del mínimo. Por eso, cuando estaba atacando y en movimiento, prácticamente era indestructible pero, al realizar un potente ataque como, por ejemplo, un Hiperrayo, necesitaba exactamente quince segundos para recargar sus fuerzas. Durante ese cuarto de minuto que permanecía inmóvil, sus defensas eran mínimas, sobre todo en el decimoquinto segundo. Una vez pasado este tiempo, volvía con más fuerzas que nunca hasta que volviese a realizar otro devastador ataque. Era como una máquina, una vez gastada toda la munición, necesitaba recargarse por completo. A tan sólo cinco segundos de la reprogramación, Ash rozó el gatillo de su lanzacohetes.

-¡AHORA!- gritó El Guerrero Fantasma a sus Pokémon.

Seis potentes Hiperrayo, seguidos del cohete disparado por Ash, fueron acortando sus distancias contra la Quimera. El Pokémon era como una estatua, e incluso, antes de ver su final, no conseguía moverse, ya que no contaba con un cerebro bueno. El impacto de los siete ataques fue de tales dimensiones que iluminó el pueblo entero durante unos segundos, además de provocar un enorme terremoto, que fue el detonante para que la elaborada fortaleza empezase a desmoronarse poco a poco. El Rocket con nombre de guerrero huno abrió sus ojos, y lo que se encontró no le gustó. Una enorme grieta había sido formada en el suelo, y, a unos cinco metros de distancia, un Guerrero Fantasma sin heridas y sus seis Pokémon miraban fijamente a Atila. No había rastro de su apreciada Quimera. Los potentes ataques la habían desintegrado por completo. El rubio tragó saliva duramente. No se atrevía ni tan siquiera a moverse.

-Prueba superada. Despréndete de tus guantes especiales, y solucionemos esto como hombres de honor.- dijo Ash, poniéndose en guardia.

-Pero… ¿Quién o qué eres tú…?- preguntó, retrocediendo en sus pasos.

-¿Yo…? Alguien que, con la esperanza en su corazón, luchará con coraje hasta el final. Hoy, la historia cambiará, gracias al valor que en mi interior siento, y el mundo renacerá. Habrá una esperanza al fin, un milagro llegará y en mí brillará una luz que llenará de poder mi alma. Lucharé con voluntad, viajaré por el tiempo a gran velocidad, mi poder arderá con la luz y siempre…, lucharé con voluntad. Buscaré realizar con pasión mis sueños hoy, ¡y realidad se harán!- exclamó con aquellas hermosas y esperanzadoras palabras, que parecían haber sido sacadas de un poema. Atila seguía sin moverse.- La paz gobernará, y, al fin, brillará una luz que iluminará mi alma y que me haga confiar que el poder que siento en mi interior es de verdad. Como el viento iré sin dudar, y siempre lucharé con voluntad…, y la luz del mañana brillar contemplaré… ¡por la eternidad!- dijo, dando un par de pasos al frente, y volviendo a su forma original.- ¡YO SOY ASH KETCHUM, EL GUERRERO FANTASMA!- le reveló al fin su identidad. Tras unos segundos, una débil risa de Atila resonó en el lugar.

-No has debido identificarte…, porque ahora iremos a por ti, claro… si logras sobrevivir a esta noche…- susurró entre dientes el rubio.

De su puño derecho generó rápidamente varios rayos que logró impactar contra el cuerpo sin transformar de Ash. Una corriente eléctrica de 60 amperios recorrió de arriba abajo su cuerpo, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor en el suelo mientras que Atila corría hacia la entrada de uno de los torreones. Cuando Ash logró soportar la descarga y el dolor de numerosas quemaduras, se levantó como pudo del pavimento.

-¡COBARDE…!- gritó dolorido, mientras se transformaba en su alter ego.

El alargado cabello de hebras canosas y el no demasiado poblado bigote fueron sustituidos por una cabellera azabache y bien engominada hacia atrás y un bigote oscuro. Instantáneamente, las quemaduras de su cuerpo empezaron a cicatrizar lentamente. Con sus Pokémon retornados a sus Poké Balls y algo mejor de tal despreciable golpe que había recibido, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron por las instalaciones de lamentable estado. Las desgastadas murallas y las vallas casi sin electricidad comenzaban a desplomarse sin ningún remedio debido al continuo deterioro que tanto los Rocket como Los Guerreros Fantasmas provocaban con su lucha sin cuartel. Corriendo por la aún asustada multitud de esclavos, vio que Atila ya había llegado a la parte superior de las murallas, y decidió aligerar el paso. A lo lejos vio como Corey, Hal y Andy luchaban fácilmente y en equipo contra una docena de Rocket que no eran muy expertos en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez dentro del torreón, comenzó a subir por aquella interminable escalera en forma de espiral. Debía de tener aproximadamente unos doscientos escalones, doscientos peldaño que empezaron a desplomarse a partir de haber ascendido unos sesenta de ellos. Aumentando el ritmo del trote, llegó por los pelos a aquella superficie llana y elevada, pero la atalaya cayó sin remedio. La estructura de las murallas era aún sólida, pero no aguantaría durante mucho más tiempo. Corrió entre las almenas de metal y, con un fuerte y decisivo placaje, capturó a Atila y le hizo caer antes de llegar al segundo torreón, en cuyo pináculo se encontraban sus aposentos y la única radio que comunicaba con la Base Madre. Tirados los dos en el suelo, uno se solía anteponer al otro en lo que a golpes se refería: Unas veces era Ash quien dominaba la situación y quien estaba encima propinando los golpes, y otras veces ese rol era jugado por Atila. Algo exhaustos, se separaron el uno del otro.

-Te he dado una oportunidad para redimirte, pero has mordido la mano que te ha dado de comer, ¡ríndete ahora mismo, y te perdonaré la vida por tus pecados! Aún estás a tiempo.- le aconsejó Ash.

-¿Rendirme yo? ¡JA! ¡Antes me verás ir desnudo a comprar el pan que subordinarme a tus deseos!- ironizó Atila ante la noble sugerencia de Ketchum.

-¡Estáis al borde del fracaso! ¿Qué es lo que te queda ahora mismo, Atila? ¿Cuatro soldados y tu honor? Con eso no vas a ninguna parte, ¡admite tu derrota y tus malos actos! Sólo así podrás encontrar la redención.- gritó el moreno, intentando convencer al perdido Rocket.

-¡Jamás! Esto no ha acabado aquí, Ketchum, no… ¿me oyes…? ¡ESTO AÚN NO HA TERMINADO! ¡ACABA DE COMENZAR!- rugió cual león derrotado, para después entonar un agudo silbido.

Tras el dulce y cortante silbido expulsado de los labios de Atila, un enorme y oscuro rayo, procedente de uno de los refugios hallados bajo tierra, atravesó el suelo y ascendió hasta los confines del cielo, eclosionando en lo más alto. Acto seguido, comenzó a llover furtivamente, y del enorme hoyo surgió una figura oscura, cuadrúpeda y veloz se desplazó por los confines de las instalaciones, atacando a los Rocket y a los Fantasmas. No había excepción para aquel ser. Ash sintió como un fuerte golpe le era dado en la espalda, cayendo de lleno al suelo y con su cabeza ante los pies de Atila. El bruto Rocket le puso su enorme pie derecho sobre la testa del de Pueblo Paleta. De forma intermitente, sentía dos sensaciones distintas al tener aquel peso sobre su cabeza: La primera era una sensación agradable, como si le hiciesen cosquillas, y la otra era de dolor, como si le fuese a estallar, de igual forma que cuando se desfragmenta una sandía al tirarla fuertemente contra el suelo. Con el rostro empapado y sucio, consiguió apreciar de reojo la forma de la criatura que le había atacado: Era un Pokémon con un porte majestuoso, como si fuese un príncipe o un rey. Era un cruce entre un tigre de Bengala y un tigre dientes de sable, pero su piel era negra, propia de una pantera, y las rayas que cubrían su cuerpo eran amarillas en lugar de ser de color azabache. Tenía una melena un poco extraña, de color grisáceo, que parecía emular a una nube que descansaba sobre su lomo, y una cola plateada en forma de zeta, cuyo final estaba decorado por lo que parecía ser una estrella. Por último, su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de casco, grisáceo y de metal, y por dos grandes bigotes del mismo color. Esa faceta misteriosa del Pokémon presente ante Ash tan sólo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su mandíbula, unos afilados dientes de sable que caían de su mandíbula superior y unos enormes, aterradores y felinos ojos de color ámbar. Aquella fiera de doscientos kilos de peso era la versión oscura de Raikou, uno de los tres perros Legendarios de Jotho, y uno de los protagonistas de la leyenda de Ciudad Iris. El Pokémon, al parecer, sólo obedecía a Atila.

-¡Acaba con él, Raikou!- gritó el líder del acabado Team Fulgur, mientras entraba al torreón que llevaba a sus aposentos.

-¡Que te lo has creído! ¡Snorlax, Donphan, Sceptile, a por él!- gritó Ash, liberando a sus algo más repuestos Pokémon.

Las llamadas criaturas se pusieron manos a la obra. Ante la orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon elefante y el Pokémon gekko luchaban apasionadamente contra el Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, mientras que el grandullón y juguetón Snorlax se dedicaba a destruir el torreón con sus grandes zarpas. Al partir la atalaya de un fuerte golpe, Atila salió despedido por los aires antes de entrar en su habitación, pero Sceptile usó su Látigo Cepa y lo depositó en el suelo, donde los Guerreros Fantasmas acababan con los pocos Rocket que quedaban. Ash saltó desde las murallas y quedó frente a frente con el rubio.

-Ya no tienes ningún sitio al que huir, ¡lucha como un hombre de una vez!- le incitó El Guerrero Fantasma.

Sin previo aviso, le atestó un puñetazo. Unos finos hilillos de sangre sobresalientes de las fosas nasales de Atila indicaban que le habían roto el tabique con aquel inesperado golpe. Rugiendo hasta casi destrozar sus dientes por la presión, Thunderbolt concentró sus fuerzas, y así quedó demostrado que era más animal que humano. La mayoría de sus ataques fueron fallidos, pero los realmente amenazantes destrozaban todo lo que se interponía en su camino o eran acertados en el cuerpo del Guerrero Fantasma, que experimentaba como un inimaginable dolor recorría su espina dorsal, le agarrotaba los músculos y alteraba su sistema nervioso. El hombre maldito no se quedaba atrás a la hora en encarar a aquella masa de músculos y sin cerebro. La soberana paliza que le otorgaba a Atila sólo se podía definir con una clase de calificativo: Impresionante. Sólo alcanzaba a ver como los puños cerrados, y las suelas de aquellas botas, de su rival dejaban el recuerdo en la fachada de su ser. El Guerrero Fantasma le llevaba una ventaja casi inalcanzable, y Atila era conocedor de su clara inferioridad. Sólo había una única vía de escape a tal humillación. Emitió un breve y agradable silbido que llegó hasta el fino oído de Raikou.

-¡Raikou, usa tu ataque Trueno!- le ordenó de manera rastrera.

Automáticamente, el Pokémon perro accedió a la petición de su amo, y un potente ataque eléctrico, sumado a uno de los infinitos golpes especiales de Atila, recorrió de pies a cabeza cada rincón del cuerpo del cada vez más dolorido Ash. Al cesar tan rastrero e inesperado revés, el casi epiléptico cuerpo del moreno dejaba escapar un maloliente y negro humo. Los leales Guerreros Fantasmas se acercaban cada vez más decididos para ayudar a su líder, pero éste se negó rotundamente. Fijándose en las finas pupilas verticales que decoraban los ojos de Corey, con un simple de gesto de cabeza le indicó que se hicieran cargo de Raikou. Él se haría cargo de Atila. Tenía un plan para acabar con él, pero para ello necesitaba que el Pokémon Legendario pusiera de su parte. Con un simple y débil pero costoso IEM (Impulso Electromagnético), acabar con la vida de Atila sería como un simple juego de niños. Más ganchos, rodillazos y toda clase de golpes fueron derechos al cuerpo del rubio, que no se rendía pese a verlo todo cada vez más perdido. De reojo, El Guerrero observó cómo sus leales soldados se abalanzaban sobre el tigre de dientes de sable, recibiendo todos ellos descargas eléctricas al sentirse Raikou amenazado. La repetitiva melodía que dejaba escapar el bárbaro guerrero por sus labios generó en el Pokémon Oscuro la necesidad de volver a repetir un ataque Rayo.

-¡Sceptile, absorbe la electricidad!- gritó El Guerrero Fantasma.

El lagarto de tipo planta sacó a relucir sus látigos cepa, y absorbió la energía procedente del rayo de aquella máquina sin razonamiento. Con un rápido amago, Ash esquivó un potente ataque de Atila y, escurriéndose cual serpiente, rodeó con sus brazos los duros y rebeldes hombros del Rocket, a modo de candado, impidiéndole el ataque y movimiento. Al ver como su entrenador asentía alocadamente y sin saber cuánto más aguantaría a esa estrategia ofensiva, Sceptile liberó de su cuerpo el rayo, que iba catapultado hacia los dos inmóviles luchadores. Rodeados de muchísima energía eléctrica, lo único que podían hacer era gritar, gritar hasta que aquel punzante dolor desapareciese de sus cuerpos. Ash parecía aguantar bien la tortura, debido a la recuperación celular con la que gozaba al servir a aquel espíritu de manera simbiótica. Sin embargo, Atila no podía decir lo mismo. Poseer tanta energía eléctrica en su interior le había provocado una excesiva sobrecarga de todo su cuerpo. En ese preciso instante sentía hasta como todos sus órganos interiores se freían y ahumaban por dentro. Era sumamente doloroso e inaguantable. Mientras tanto, los Pokémon de Ash y Los Guerreros Fantasmas consiguieron aplacar al violento Raikou, empezando con él un proceso de purificación al absorber entre todos la materia oscura de su cuerpo. Tras sufrir sus últimos segundos de descarga, Ash y Atila cayeron los dos de rodillas al suelo lleno de escombros, apoyado cada uno con su propia frente sobre la del otro. Los ojos enrojecidos de Atila, al ver la rápida recuperación de las quemaduras de su rival, lucían pesarosos y sin fuerzas. No se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras que le eran tan impías y raras en su vocabulario, pero el brillo que emanaba su mirada fue suficiente para El Guerrero Fantasma. Llevó su mano diestra al cinturón, y desenvainó su cuchillo de su respectiva funda para clavarlo de lleno y sin dilación en el venoso cuello de Atila. La sangre se desbordaba en finas y rápidas hileras, pero el fuerte terrorista no se quejó ni una pizca de su dolor. Ash le ayudó a quedar tendido en el suelo para así escribir su capítulo final dentro de la organización.

- Relájate. Tus planes se acabaron.- le indicó El Guerrero Fantasma, sosteniendo la cabellera de hebras rubias, y alguna que otra canosa, de Atila.

- ¿Que sabes de mis planes…?- le preguntó el Rocket, ingenuo.

- Sé que pensabas matar a tu jefe, y reclamar Pueblo Caoba para tu hijo, Elac.- razonó Ash, atando cabos sueltos sobre la irascible conducta del moribundo. Una carcajada fuerte y poco disimulada de Atila le hizo pensar que tal vez no iba muy bien encaminado.

- ¿Para Elac? Mi hijo es un asno, incapaz de dirigir a sus huestes, y no digamos un ejército, ¿y el jefe? Es aún peor. Sólo está cegado por su fe en lo insustancial. Pueblo Caoba no es para ninguno de ellos...- respondió rudamente el rubio.

- ¿Y para quién, entonces?- volvió a preguntar, sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Pueblo Caoba pertenece a sus ciudadanos.- comunicó orgulloso Thunderbolt.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar por ellos? Les robáis la comida, les castigáis sin clemencia, ¡les obligáis a servir a vuestras órdenes!- se alteró el de Pueblo Paleta ante tal locura.

- Lo he hecho pensando en prepararlos para El Nuevo Mundo…- defendió el rubio su idea. Los esputos llenos de sangre eran cada vez más repetidos. Continuó con su discurso.- ¿robar comida? ¡No! La requiso para que, cuando lleguen las vacas flacas, pueda ser racionada. Observa: En mi distrito no hay crímenes, salvo por los que cometen los de tu calaña. En cuanto a los reclutas, no se les entrena para combatir, sino para que aprendan el valor del orden, y la disciplina. Vamos…, eso no puede ser malo…- dijo Atila, cada vez más cansado.

- Por muy nobles que sean tus intenciones, esos actos son crueles y deben terminar.- le reprendió Ash, harto de tanta pamplina.

- Ya veremos cuan dulces son los frutos de vuestros desvelos. Vosotros no liberáis las ciudades, más bien las condenáis. Al final, la culpa será solo vuestra…, vosotros…, que habláis de buenas intenciones...- susurró con una amplia sonrisa de victoria sus últimas palabras, dejando escapar sus últimos segundos de vida, cerrándose así sus ojos.

Tras su muerte, Ash limpió la punta de su cuchillo y lo enfundó de nuevo. Manchó su dedo con aquella sangre, y durante unos segundos pareció que esta le dio calambre. Ahora estaba claramente demostrado que por la sangre de Thunderbolt corría el mismísimo espíritu del trueno. Con la yema de su dedo ensangrentada, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias el pergamino con el nombre de todos sus objetivos, y tachó de manera automática el de Atila. Sólo dos nombres quedaban por eliminar de la lista, Atenea y Atlas…, posiblemente los dos criminales más crueles y brillantes que se conocían desde los últimos diez años. Dos mentes igual de incomprensibles como enfermizas, independientes pero a su vez dirigidas por el mismo patrón. Dejó de interesarse por el cadáver de Atila, deleitándose con las habilidades de Corey y compañía. Una sombra amarilla y fugaz pasó al lado de Ash, como cortando el viento. La figura de Raikou corría libre por las amplias y abarrotadas calles de Pueblo Caoba, dejando a los ciudadanos atónitos ante la presencia de aquella personificación terrenal del mismísimo rayo. Raikou había sido liberado de su alma oscura. De repente, el moreno notó como, bajo su figura negativa, la fuerza oscura crecía en su interior. Sus secuaces, bajo la apariencia de los Guerreros Fantasmas, le cedían la energía captada del corazón del mismo Raikou para realizar el típico ritual a Darkrai bajo la luz de la luna. La ofrenda duró más bien poco, y la caída de lo poco que quedaba de la fortaleza fue inminente. Ya nada les retenía en aquel lugar, así que, cerca de la madrugada del 25 de Julio, abandonaron el lugar que sería conocido en los días venideros como la tumba de la Quimera, El Team Fulgur y el mismísimo Atila. En la mente de Ash la imagen de un milagro y de un mundo mejor era cada vez más cercana. Sólo debía luchar con voluntad para conseguir tan apreciado deseo, un deseo que se llevaba esperando por mucho tiempo, y que debía cumplirse…, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Una hermosa mañana bautizó aquel día. El Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste sirvió para que dos viejas amigas repasasen el guión del noveno capítulo de la novedosa telenovela "Las Pasiones de Nueva Zelanda". Misty estaba hecha un manojo de nervios: Antes de la hora de comer tenía una sesión de fotografía para patrocinar la nueva lencería femenina, seguido del rodaje del nuevo capítulo de su culebrón, que sería estrenado a la siguiente semana. Junto a eso, también se solía encargar ella de recibir a los nuevos candidatos que querían entablar una batalla Pokémon para hacerse con la Medalla Cascada. Sin duda, tenía una apretada agenda, pero era feliz. Estaba muy ilusionada con su trabajo. Tal fue la noticia que su amiga Sakura viajó desde Jotho para tener una audiencia con ella. Mientras tomaban un café, aquella joven procedente de Ciudad Iris, de veintidós años de edad, de brillante pelo caoba y ojos de color zafiro, la ponía al día sobre sus intenciones en la región de Kanto.<p>

-¡Aún no me puedo creer que seas una TV Star, Misty! Ya te toca presentarme a algún galán de tu telenovela, ¡que hombres más guapos!- exclamó Sakura, des hormonada.

-¡Otra! ¡Eres peor que las adolescentes!- bromeó la sex symbol femenina, soltando una risita dulce. Hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz como ahora.- Aunque debo reconocerlo…, la mayoría de los hombres que componen el elenco son muy atractivos…- dijo Misty, sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Por tu cara deduzco que ninguno de ellos no se puede comparar con el Hombre Sin Miedo! Ya le queda muy poco para volver a tus brazos, ¿no?- preguntó la de Jotho, arqueando las cejas de arriba abajo y simulando besitos con sus labios.

-¡Pero que tonta eres!- gritó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su rostro sonrojado. Acto seguido, dejó al descubierto su cara feliz y sonriente.- ¡Pero sí, dentro de cuatro semanas estará de vuelta! Estoy deseando volver a verle, ¿cómo estará? ¿Estará más guapo? ¿Cómo tendrá el pelo?- se auto realizó todas aquellas preguntas, apoyando su mano en la mejilla, con una mirada de enamoramiento total.

-Espera, que ahora saco mi bola de cristal y te lo digo.- bromeó Sakura, sin miedo por la mirada asesina de Misty.-Hay que ver… ¡Desde que eres la protagonista de una telenovela te has vuelto más romántica! ¡Cualquiera diría que eres la misma Misty de siempre!- dijo la vieja amiga de la pelirroja, sin ser muy atendida por ella.

-¡El Informe Matutino!- gritó Misty en medio de la cafetería, intentando cambiar de tema.

La imagen de una mujer rubia, de ojos grisáceos, y elegantemente vestida, apareció en el televisor. Su impoluta dentadura parecía emitir un resplandor agradable y conciliador, como la noticia que estaba a punto de ser retransmitida.

-_Buenos días, y bienvenidos a los informes mañaneros de Jotho. Les traemos nuevas noticias sobre el héroe más popular de los últimos tiempos. En efecto, señoras y señores, estamos hablando de él, El Guerrero Fantasma. Los acontecimientos vividos en Pueblo Caoba, lugar de nacimiento de Fredo, Líder de Gimnasio experto en Pokémon de tipo hielo, han marcado una nueva etapa en la lucha contra el terrorismo. La Base del Team Fulgur ha sido completamente destruida gracias a los sobrenaturales poderes del Guerrero Fantasma. El derramamiento de sangre es cada vez mayor en la lucha contra el Team Rocket , cosa que al enigmático personaje parece no importarle con tal de conseguir la paz por la que tanto batalla. Numerosas entrevistas a los civiles residentes en la base de metal desplomada nos revelan otro curioso detalle que envuelve a la figura del siniestro gladiador. Muchos de ustedes se habían realizado ya la misma pregunta, ¿trabaja El Guerrero Fantasma en solitario? La respuesta es NO. Una treintena de soldados, incluyendo a nuestro héroe, sin reconocer poseían las mismas habilidades e indumentarias, sin embargo, las imágenes tomadas desde pleno mes de Junio nos indican que el líder de dicho grupo guerrillero es el que todos nosotros hemos visto en acción durante todo este tiempo…, extraño, ¿no creen? Pero no se preocupen. Todas las noticias que involucren al Guerrero Fantasma y su banda serán retransmitidas en sus canales habituales. Una nueva era se está marcando en la historia, y todo gracias a este ser al que no perderemos de vista. Eso es todo, muy buenos días y que pasen una agradable mañana.-_ informó la joven, desapareciendo su imagen del televisor.

-¡Menudo es ese Guerrero Fantasma! Sitio al que va, sitio que destruye, ¡ay, si me destruyese a mí de una manera que yo me sé…!- exclamó Sakura con total naturalidad.

-¡Otra que tal baila!- gritó Misty, enrojecida ante la brutalidad que su amiga se atrevió a decir.-Estás muy mal. Vale que sea un hombre muy atractivo, pero tampoco es para tanto…- dijo, sin mucho interés.

-¡Perdona, mamá!- bromeó la más joven de las Hermanas Kimono, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.- ¡No todas tenemos un novio famoso!

-¡Ash no es famoso!- protestó la pelirroja.

-¡Ajá! Así que reconoces que sois novios…, y entonces, ¿por qué siempre reniegas de tal idea?- le preguntó Sakura, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Sí…! Digo, ¡No…! ¡CÁLLATE!- vociferó, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo reír a su amiga.

Sakura siguió picando a su vieja amiga, haciendo crecer el ardiente carácter de la pelirroja. Para la más joven, ver como Misty se enfadaba al admitir que sentía algo por Ash era una de las cosas que más la divertían, pero siempre evitaba cruzar los límites. Cuando la nueva estrella de la televisión se enfurecía, era igual o más implacable que un Gyarados salvaje, y era mejor estar con ella de amiga que de enemiga. A Misty el enfado se la pasó enseguida. De nada serviría negar la verdad, y era que estaba enamorada profundamente de Ash desde que tenía diez tiernos años, cada día más que el anterior pero menos que el siguiente. Mentir sólo serviría para demostrar cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su rápida calma recuperada también se debía a su trabajo. No quería llegar al plató y descargar su rabia con todo el equipo de producción. Un pensamiento permaneció perenne en su cabeza…, El Guerrero Fantasma, ¿quién era aquel hombre que tenía su mente tan ocupada, como si fuese un recuerdo del pasado? Juraba conocer a la persona humana que habitaba bajo esa pálida piel, pero a la vez desconocía todo de él. Era algo muy extraño que no sabía explicar con palabras. La venerada figura del Guerrero Fantasma le parecía casi un mito erótico, y siempre que pensaba en ese enigmático personaje lo hacía también pensado en Ash, pensando ridículamente que ambos tenían algo en común. Por muy patética que le pareciese esa idea, no sabía que en realidad estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>Caída la noche, alejados de las liberadas calles de Pueblo Caoba, Los Guerreros Fantasmas, bajo sus verdaderas apariencias, festejaban su aplastante victoria contra el Team Fulgur y su cruel líder, Atila. El alcohol corría a raudales, y las risas resonaban en el lugar, que a saber, estaban. Sólo un hombre prescindía de tales lujos. Encerrado en su tienda de campaña, el viejo Ash llevaba a cabo alguna clase de argucia para su próximo asalto a la siguiente subdivisión Rocket. En otras palabras, estudiaba detenidamente el caso de cómo frustrar los planes de Atenea, la única persona que se interponía entre Atlas y él. Pensar en aquel miserable ser le hirvió la sangre de mala manera. La tentación de convertirse en El Guerrero Fantasma y destruir algo era cada vez mayor, pero la entrada de Karina al lugar le detuvo. La madre de Misty entraba con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza de café y un cigarrillo. Se sentó al lado de él y le ofreció aquellos detalles.<p>

-Muchas gracias.- se limitó a decir él, soplando el humeante brebaje y dándole un pequeño sorbo. Acto seguido, se encendió el cigarrillo.- ¿Has preparado tú misma el café? Debo felicitarte. Está delicioso.- la alabó de manera seca. Cuando se trataba de realizar estrategias, permanecía aislado del resto del mundo.

-Es mi especialidad. Va dedicado con mucho amor.- comunicó la madura pelirroja, con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Deberías descansar, Ash. Trabajaste muy duro para asaltar con éxito la base del Team Fulgur, y el siguiente objetivo no es nada fácil. Atenea es la segunda al mando en la escala de Ejecutivos Rocket.- se preocupó Karina.

-Sí…, sé que debería relajarme un poco. No obstante, siento que hay algo…, extraño…, a lo que no podremos enfrentarnos, incluso con nuestros poderes…- explicó Ash, dubitativo.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo muy bien lo que dices, ¿acaso crees que Atenea usará en vuestra contra algo más peligroso que un Arma de Destrucción Máxima?- preguntó Karina.

-Tiene el poder de Celebi en sus manos, Karina. Eso es sin duda más peligroso que un Arma de Destrucción Máxima. Las consecuencias de un viaje en el tiempo pueden ser peligrosas, sobre todos si esa habilidad reside en un Rocket.- resopló larga y rápidamente.- No quiero ni imaginarme que demencias habrá causado con ese poder…, si lo ha hecho, claro…- dijo, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, seguido de un sorbo de café.

-Aun así, Ash, digo yo que el poder de viajar a través del tiempo lo usará en beneficio de la organización, ¿no?- dudó la pelirroja.

-Dudo encarecidamente que un subordinado no sienta la curiosidad de alterar a favor su propio destino. Al lado de ese poder, la figura del jefe pasa a un segundo plano. Numerosos casos de rebelión vienen dados por trabajadores insatisfechos y ansiosos de poder, ¿iba a ser Atenea un caso diferente? Más bien, coinciden todos los factores: Es arrogante, sumisa y muy severa con sus empleados.- dijo el de canoso cabello, llevándose ambos dedos índices a la barbilla.

-¡Deja de estresarte, Ash! -exclamó Karina, nerviosa y aferrando la mano de Ash.- Escúchame, tú más que nadie necesitas descansar. Tus hombres confían en ti, y con tus poderes podremos conseguir todo por lo que Los Guerreros Fantasmas luchan. De aquí hasta el Encinar tenemos una larga semana de viaje. Somos sesenta personas, y con los Rocket vigilándolo todo no podremos desplazarnos a gran velocidad. Lo único que te pido es que intentes calmarte, por favor. Tu obsesión por Atlas no servirá para que las cosas concluyan de la noche a la mañana, y no querrás que la última imagen que tenga mi hija de ti y de tus hombres sea la de una bolsa ocultando vuestros cadáveres, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Tienes razón, Karina.- y la sonrió, perdiendo los antisociales tonos de su voz.- Sé que a veces me pongo muy pesado, pero si no lo hacemos rápido ya podré despedirme de todos mis seres queridos. Mi cuerpo se está deteriorando a medida que el tiempo de contrato se acorta. Soy más viejo, más débil y más senil. Créeme…, que hay veces que ni sé por qué estoy luchando…- comunicó derrotado, apoyando una mano en su frente.

-¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto! Ash, ¡tú eres un luchador nato! Aunque tuvieses cien años, ¡nadie podría jamás contigo!- dijo ella, viendo que sus ánimos no surtían efecto. De nuevo, agarró fuertemente las ásperas manos de él.- ¿Sabes qué? Mi padre, que Dios le tenga en su gloria, me dijo una vez unas palabras muy sabias: "La vejez empieza justo en el momento que el pesar es mayor que las ilusiones", ¿es ese tu caso? No…, no lo es. Mírate: Por muchas cicatrices que decoren tu cuerpo, siempre has sabido salir adelante, con determinación, valor y fuerza de voluntad, ¡eres un héroe, Ash!- le alabó la madre de Misty, sin perder jamás su sonrisa y su buen humor.

-Son las cicatrices del alma las que más cura necesitan, Señora Waterflower. Las actividades que se llevasen los Ejecutivos Rocket entre manos me ha traído siempre sin cuidado, pero acabar con sus vidas era la única opción que tenía para llegar hasta Atlas. Él y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde hace tiempo, y no voy a parar hasta encontrarle…, y matarle por lo que ha hecho.- dijo Ash, poniéndose de pie, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, pero ésta desaparecido al sentir la mano de Karina en contacto con su brazo derecho.

-No eres tú el que habla, sino tu odio, y tu sed de venganza…, Ash, ¿qué pasó entre vosotros para que le desees de manera tan hostil algo como la muerte…?- preguntó la mayor, no muy segura de si quería saber la historia.

El moreno suspiró, ¿debía contarla el trágico suceso que Misty había sufrido a manos de ese deshecho de persona…? Por una parte, pensó que esa sería la forma más directa de traicionar la poca confianza que la joven pelirroja depositaba en él, pero tampoco podía mantener mucho más tiempo oculto ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le carcomía por dentro, ¿quién guardaría mejor el secreto que Karina, la madre de Misty? Tras un nuevo suspiro, empezó a contarle la breve pero intensa historia. No se dejó ni un solo detalle sobre su reencuentro con la hija de Karina, su noche solos, su partida y el atentado que sufrió la pelirroja, que derivó en una herida de bala, un aborto y más de medio año de depresión y tranquilizantes. La mujer, asustada ante las atrocidades y crueldades del Doctor Muerte, se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido de dolor con ello. Aquel miserable no tenía perdón ninguno por todo lo que le había hecho a su hija. Parecía que el sufrimiento seguía siempre a algún miembro de su familia, y siempre corría más que ellos. El dolor se apoderó de Ash, y varias lágrimas brotaron de su atormentado y decrépito rostro.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Karina…- se entrecortó, llorando como un niño.-…, la culpa es mía…, la culpa es mía…- dijo repetitivo y cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer.- Me hubiese cambiado por ella si lo hubiese sabido…, soy una mierda… ¡UNA PUTA MIERDA!- gritó fuera de sí. Sin darse cuenta, se transformó en El Guerrero Fantasma, se clavó un cuchillo en el pecho, y continuó gritando. Sentir las suaves y cálidas manos de Karina en sus mejillas le amansó incluso a él, El Guerrero Fantasma.

-Calma, calma…- susurró, mirándole a aquellos ojos de serpientes. Le quitó el cuchillo del pecho, y vio como aquella herida cicatrizaba rápidamente.- No ha sido culpa tuya…- a medida que las palabras fluían, la apariencia de Ash volvía a ser la misma.-…, la única culpa la tiene ese malnacido, que es el que ha osado ponerle la mano encima a mi hija, ¡si le cogiese por banda, le…, le…! Mira, es que no me atrevo ni a decirlo…- desesperó la mujer, sin contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Karina…- murmuró el de Pueblo Paleta, limpiando las lágrimas de su "suegra".- Puede que antes no hubiese podido hacerlo, pero protegeré a Misty con mi vida, si es preciso. En cuanto a Atlas…, no diré mucho sobre él. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan. La próxima vez que me encuentre con él, arderá todo Kanto, o la región que sea, e, irónicamente, el Doctor Muerte sabrá lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento…, y morirá en mis propias manos.- dijo Ash, mostrándose firme ante la decisión de acabar con el que, por entonces, era su peor enemigo.

La pelirroja se mostraba algo asustada ante las palabras cargadas de dolor y frialdad de Ash, pero sonrió al verle algo más calmado. Sabía que su hija estaba en buenas manos si tenía a aquel maravilloso hombre a su lado, un hombre de los que pocos quedaban ya: Valiente, honrado y desinteresado, alguien capaz de sacrificar sus propias necesidades en beneficio de los demás. Abreviadamente, Karina veía en Ash la figura de un gran héroe, un sabio líder, pese a su juventud, un brillante estratega, un experto militar, pero sobre todo, una mejor persona y un hombre de carne y hueso, un hombre que había hecho un pacto con la propia oscuridad para servir a la luz. El personaje más famoso de todo Pueblo Paleta, pese al profundo, malsano y oscuro odio que permanecía incrustado en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía el poder de la luz en su alma, una luz que brillaba con muchísima más intensidad que el rayo más poderoso que Atila pudiese lanzar. Esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos. Por muchos rayos que el fallecido líder del Team Fulgur vertiese en su contra, los sentimientos y sueños de Ash resplandecerían y permanecerían en el mundo un millón de veces más, y encontraba se ahí la verdadera fuente de poder para una persona fuerte, sin miedo. Era la disparidad personificada entre un héroe de verdad y un criminal.

* * *

><p>Como era de costumbre, los únicos Ejecutivos Rocket que seguían vivos habían sido convocados en el despacho de los jefes. Tras hincar la rodilla, les fue imperada la necesidad de erguirse de nuevo. La jefa, con su típica actitud y aún de espaldas, informaría a sus súbditos sobre los nuevos planes que tenía en mente para ellos. Los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de los dos invitados, hecho mostrado en el incontrolable movimiento de sus piernas o la continua trituración de sus uñas.<p>

-Bien, me alegra veros a los dos aquí. Como sabréis, Atila nos ha dejado, al igual que su innumerable ejército destinado a Pueblo Caoba. El maldito Guerrero Fantasma sabe jugar duro, ¡porque ahora resulta que tiene un ejército a su servicio, y parece que todos son igual de…, raros, que él!- informó la mujer de mirada púrpura, más nerviosa incluso que sus siervos.

-Si _Milady_ lo desea oportuno, yo puedo encargarme de ellos. No supondrán ningún problema para mis hombres, mis máquinas…, ni para mí.- comunicó Atlas, con su típico carácter prepotente.

-Doctor, usted es demasiado importante como para arriesgarse en una tontería como esta. Si la situación no lo requiere, nos seguirá siendo imprescindible en la organización.- cayó durante unos instantes.- Atenea.- llamó la mujer a la segunda al mando, en lo que a los Ejecutivos Rocket y soldados respectaba.

-A sus órdenes, Mi Señora.- respondió a la llamada fielmente la de cabello rojo fuego.

-Es tu turno para enfrentarte al enemigo. Haz lo que veas necesario para derrotar a ese que se hace llamar El Guerrero Fantasma, pero quiero que muera de manera lenta y dolorosa. Espero que demuestres y estés a la altura de tu cargo, Atenea. Un poder como el que ahora reside en tus manos es tan útil como difícil de controlar, de modo que a ver lo que se te ocurre hacer. No me gustaría que nos defraudases, ya que tú misma has podido comprobar con tus propios ojos la confianza que hemos depositado en ti al otorgarte el poder del mismísimo Celebi. Juega bien tus cartas, o sino acabarás como los inútiles de Protón, Petrel, Juno y, ahora, Atila, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, Mi Señora.- respondió ella, con la más malvada de las sonrisas en su maduro rostro.

-Entonces podéis marcharos ya. Mantenedme informada al respecto, Atenea.- imperó la mujer al mando.

Los dos salieron del más que conocido despacho con paso tranquilo y, sin cruzar ni una sola palabra, tomaron caminos diferentes. Toda la organización, inclusive Atlas y los jefes, permanecía totalmente ajena a los descabellados planes de Atenea, que seguía llevando en su rostro, envuelto por las sombras de la Base Madre, una sonrisa maléfica y unos ojos inyectados con una buena sobredosis de poder y locura. Una enorme carcajada, posiblemente la más tenebrosa que haya dejado escapar en toda vida, rebotó en cada centímetro de pared, techo o suelo del lugar.

-Al fin…- susurró macabramente.- ¡Al fin obtendré lo que me pertenece! ¡Todo será mio en este mundo! O, mejor dicho, ¡en otro mundo!- exclamó en un pleno soliloquio.

Otra nueva carcajada sonorizó el entorno. Por muchos experimentos, máquinas y monstruos que los científicos Rocket construyesen, no serían jamás rivales para el monstruo que convivía en el interior de Atenea de una forma parasitaria. El egoísmo desmesurado, sumado a unas ansias de poder infinitas, de la Ejecutiva Rocket encabezaba, en secreto, el palmarés de las bestias más incontrolables dentro de la propia organización. Ya nada retenía a Atenea en aquel tiempo. Volvería al tiempo que ella misma había alterado con la supresión de un par de acontecimientos decisivos en los últimos diez años de guerra. Por fin, había llegado el gran día. Se cumpliría su voluntad y ella, Atenea, diosa del poder y la sabiduría, gobernaría el mundo con puño de hierro.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo X<em>

**Bueno, pues aquí concluye el décimo capítulo de este fic. A partir de aquí, comienza mi duda: El capítulo XI supondrá la primera parte de un capítulo enorme, y la dividiré en dos partes como mínimo, pero mi idea inicial es que sean tres las partes que componen el mega capítulo: los capítulos XI, XII y XIII. Por eso hice este capítulo algo más corto que el anterior, para dar más ideas para los siguientes capítulos. La historia se va desmenuzando cada vez más, y los misterios saldrán a flote. Por supuesto, como siempre, aquí os dejo con las fichas correspondientes a los nuevos personajes protagonistas de este capitulo:**

_Personajes (Fichas 37-40)_

37) Sakura

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,68 metros.

Ocupación: Chica Kimono de Ciudad Iris.

Historia: Amiga de Ash y compañía desde hace muchos años, reside en Ciudad Iris, su hogar de toda la vida, deleitando a todos los visitantes y residentes con un espectáculo llevado a cabo por sus hermanas y ella. Debido a la libertad reinante en la ciudad, la guerra no ha impedido que la joven se volcase en cuerpo y alma a la tradición familiar. No obstante, con la reapertura de la Liga Añil Pokémon, Sakura ha viajado, junto con su Espeon y demás Pokémon, hacia Kanto para vencer a los ocho líderes de la región, para así llegar a la final y convertirse en la primera campeona tras diez años de ausencia de dicho evento. Periódicamente, es ella la que suele acompañar a Misty en los rodajes de los capítulos de su telenovela.

38) Andy (Alias "El Chiquillo")

Edad: 17 años.

Altura: 1,70 metros.

Ocupación: Soldado de La Legión Fantasma, Subdivisión del Ejército Pokémon.

Historia: Un Joven procedente de Ciudad Trigal que, al igual que muchos otros antes que él, se alistó en el Ejército a una temprana edad, concretamente dieciséis años. Dentro de La Legión Fantasma, es el protegido de Corey, mientras que en el movimiento de Los Guerreros Fantasmas es Ash el encargado de velar por su seguridad. Su espíritu joven y alocado fueron los causantes de tan repentina admisión, pero dentro de las filas sigue sin ser aceptado por la mayoría de sus compañeros. La figura de Ash está en muy alta estima para el joven. Le admira muchísimo, al igual que al Guerrero Fantasma, y estará dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ganarse sus aprecios y vistos buenos. Tras la experiencia de Pueblo Caoba, ha vivido por fin una de sus primeras misiones arriesgadas dentro de la legión.

39) Hal (Alias "El Cerilla")

Edad: 24 años.

Altura: 1,84 metros.

Ocupación: Capitán de La Legión Fantasma, Subdivisión del Ejército Pokémon.

Historia: Apodado "El Cerilla" por su cabeza pelirroja rapada, además de su bravo e insociable carácter, Hal es el segundo al mando en La Legión Fantasma. Tirador selecto dentro de las filas, suele sacar al grupo de muchos apuros. Desde la llegada de Ash al campamento, ha pasado a un tercer plano, provocando una especie de envidia insana al verle dar órdenes incluso a Corey. Fue él uno de los primeros que no creyó al moreno con lo de su presentación, pero ahora es cuando ha decidido poner sus habilidades a su disposición. Suele juzgar las primeras apariencias y caracteres, como le pasó con Ash, creyéndole una persona prepotente y falsa, mas luego descubrió que es una de las personas más nobles que jamás haya conocido. No se sabe mucho sobre él, salvo que su hermana pequeña y su novia le esperan cuando vuelva del frente.

40) Atila/ Thunderbolt

Edad: 48 años.

Altura: 1,93 metros.

Ocupación: Ejecutivo Rocket, Líder del Team Fulgur, Subdivisión del Team Rocket y Torturador.

Historia: Simbolización de la agresividad pura y dura. Al igual que un Pokémon Legendario, parece eternamente joven y no aparenta tener casi cincuenta años. Al igual que numerosos soldados Rocket, se desconoce muchas cosas sobre su pasado, salvo que le encanta el sonido de los huesos rotos y los gritos de dolor. Es conocido en las cuatro regiones como Thunderbolt, debido a sus poderes con la electricidad, mecanismo muy usado para la tortura que tanto le gusta. Guardián de Raikou y dueño de la Quimera, un ser compuesto por varias características de otros Pokémon, es padre de un niño llamado Elac, de tan sólo año y medio de edad. Una terrible noche del 24 de Julio, el vástago de Thunderbolt queda huérfano al morir su padre brutalmente a manos del Guerrero Fantasma, el mayor enemigo de la organización para la que Atila trabajaba. Se desconoce el paradero del muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto es todo por hoy. Intentaré no demorarme mucho para la primera parte del mega capítulo. No os olvidéis de dejar vuestros reviews y sugerencias bien claros, porque dentro de poco necesitaré vuestra opinión, y es un tema muy importante para la sucesión de uno de los próximos capítulos. Yo os avisaré de ello. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, porque sois vosotros los que hacéis que el fic continue tal y como tiene que hacerlo. Muchas gracias de antemano, y que paséis un buen día.<strong>


	11. 11 Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Primera

**Hola a todos, y muy buenas tardes. Aquí os dejo con el undécimo capítulo, una de las tres primeras partes del megacapítulo. No os entretengo más porque este capítulo es pura arte (pecaré de soberbio, sí, lo se..., pero yo creo que es así xD) Bueno, que me enrollo como las persianas, disfrutadlo del mismo modo que lo he hecho yo escribiendolo.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XI: Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Primera: Muerte<em>

Ciudad Verde se mostraba hermosa y relajante gracias al tenue brillo lunar. Los prados se movían tímidos al ritmo de la brisa nocturna. La felicidad había regresado, y eso quedaba demostrado al ver cómo los ciudadanos salían a la calle sin miedo. Sólo había risas, amor, calidez y más risas. No había ningún lugar para la antigua atmósfera cargada de hedor a temor, dolor y muerte presente en todas las ciudades y pueblos de la región de Kanto. De hecho, el nombre de la ciudad venía de perlas para la ocasión. El color verde simbolizaba la esperanza, una esperanza que era innegable en aquellos tiempos, donde el nombre del superhéroe más famoso de los últimos meses, El Guerrero Fantasma, sonaba al más puro estilo del redoble de las campanas. El apagado color grisáceo de las ciudades e ilusiones humanas fue aparcado del todo, suponiendo eso para el Team Rocket una mala y desagradable noticia. Un pueblo sin miedo y con esperanza era idéntico a un mal plan: si no se sabía llevar con cuidado, todo se iría al garete. Algunos, por no decir muchos, civiles sostenían la cada vez más verosímil idea de que la malvada organización tenía los días contados, y que tan sólo un milagro podría salvarles de la extinción. El resto no contradecía la teoría, pero eran partidarios de que si tan sólo un hombre con pensamientos oscuros rondase suelto por el mundo, el resurgimiento de algo parecido al Team Rocket sería inevitable. En otras y pocas palabras, la mala hierba nunca muere. Era como tratar el remedio y no la enfermedad: tan sólo se estaría ganando algo de tiempo antes del desastroso final. Fuera lo que fuese, todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos se limitaban a seguir a rajatabla el dicho conocido como _Carpe Diem_, aprovechaban el momento con felicidad, y no con pavor.

Esa misma noche, una tierna y romántica noche de principios de Agosto, dos jóvenes paseaban por Ciudad Verde, risueños y llenos de vitalidad. Uno de ellos, un joven de melena al viento, más rojiza que el fuego del infierno, y de ojos de color plateado, como la luna llena que decoraba ese amplio techo azul y negro con estrellas, hacía de guía turístico para una preciosa joven. Su vestimenta era informal aunque coqueta. Empezando de cabeza a pies, lucía un precioso gorro blanco con un lacito rojo en su parte izquierda, una camiseta roja de mangas largas y de cuello blanco, unos shorts vaqueros, unas medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y zapatos rojos. Por último, un bolso de color amarillo pálido colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y su pelo castaño, a juego con sus ojos del mismo color, descansaba por encima de sus dos hombros. El muchacho, por su parte, no iba demasiado arreglado: su vestimenta se componía por una cazadora de cuero negra, con el dibujo de una enorme calavera plateada en la zona de la espalda, una camiseta blanca y cinturón, pantalones y botas de color azabache. Su apariencia era un tanto siniestra. Sumado a la dureza de su rostro, su cabello rojo y a una fina y raspante barba de tres días, de color carmín, por supuesto, tenía todas las pintas de ser un verdadero motero. Kamon y Lyra disfrutaban de aquella noche como si fuera la última. Mientras la joven procedente de Pueblo Primavera disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de chocolate, el pelirrojo lo hacía bebiendo whisky de una petaca y fumando un cigarrillo. Sus gustos eran completamente diferentes, y mientras que Lyra se autodefinía como una persona dulce, cariñosa y sensible, Kamon era más bien amargo, frío e insensible, pero aquella noche era diferente. Los dos parecían estar disfrutando de la velada, y el chico parecía estar de buen humor. Durante la agradable cena que se llevó a cabo, ambos se contaron sus planes. La de pelo castaño reveló que partiría a Ciudad Carmín, en cuanto pudiese, para retar al Teniente Surge, ganando así su tercera medalla oficial, y el de apasionada melena emprendería a la mañana siguiente rumbo hacia Ciudad Azulona para luchar contra Erika y ganar así su cuarta medalla. Ambos dos parecían haberse tomado la reapertura de la Liga Añil Pokémon muy en serio, como el resto de candidatos que no poseían las ocho medallas. Para los entrenadores más jóvenes, el tiempo sería muy justo, pero ellos, que arrastraban más de diez años de experiencia como buenos entrenadores, tenían toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Tumbados sobre el verde campo, el susurro del agua de un pequeño lago era como música para sus oídos.

-¡Que noche más maravillosa!- exclamó contentísima Lyra, recostándose sobre la hierba.- No sabes cuánto te envidio, Kamon. Ciudad Verde es preciosa.- expresó ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pueblo Primavera también es un lugar muy acogedor, así que no te creas que estamos ante un patrimonio de la humanidad.- dijo el pelirrojo, decorando su frase con una sonora carcajada. La inexpresividad de Kamon la hizo dudar si lo que dijo fue una broma o una tajante negación, pero ella siguió sonriendo de todas maneras.- Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos. Suelo venir mucho aquí para pensar.- informó Kamon.

-Lo extraño es que te puedas concentrar en este lugar. Con toda esta preciosidad alrededor yo sería incapaz de centrarme en algún pensamiento en concreto.- contestó Lyra.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero no precisamente con los lugares. Más bien, me pasa cuando me rodeo con alguna que otra persona en especial.- comunicó él, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

Involuntariamente, las mejillas de Lyra comenzaron a arder, ¿acaso Kamon la había…, sonreído…? Si los demás lo supiesen, tampoco se lo creerían. El pelirrojo era conocido en el grupo como "El Hombre de Hielo", una persona bastante antisocial, desconfiada e inexpresiva por naturaleza. Nunca, pero jamás, en los diez largos años en los que la mayoría de las personas del grupo se conocían, nadie había visto a Kamon llorar, reír, relacionarse más de la cuenta ni mostrar ninguna emoción, sentimiento o empatía hacia algo o alguien. Para ellos parecía más una máquina que un ser humano, pero Lyra había visto una parte muy humana de su persona. En aquellos ojos plateados que la miraron durante al menos unos segundos pudo apreciar una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña, como la ternura, la dureza, la tristeza y mucha, pero que muchísima, soledad. Kamon significaba para ella un enigma, un puro rompecabezas que parecía no tener una solución ni empírica ni científica. No obstante, Lyra tenía una clara idea de su amigo: Kamon había crecido en el seno de una familia desestructurada, con violencia de por medio y sin amor. Todas esas pautas iniciales secundaban su comportamiento violento, frío y cohibido, pero la respuesta a tal problema era muy evidente. Lo único que él demandaba en silencio era un poco de cariño hacia su persona, pero a la hora de recibirlo se encerraba en su coraza de hielo, ¿sería por miedo de mostrar su lado más humano y poder ser así herido de nuevo? Probablemente fuese por eso. La mayoría gente veía en él a un trozo de carne sin sentimientos y sin corazón, pero era más bien todo lo contrario, como una especie de Caja de Pandora invertida: en lugar de albergar las malas vibraciones, lo hacía con las buenas. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa.

Sin quitar la mirada de aquel hermoso cielo estrellado, Kamon ignoraba como los ojos de color mitad castaños mitad miel de aquella muchacha contemplaban su duro rostro sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Lyra tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar cualquier frase o acción loca y estúpida. De manera inconsciente, o posiblemente consciente, se desabrocho los botones de su camiseta, mostrando un hermoso escote que dejaba a la imaginación el resto de su busto. Para Lyra, roja como un tomate, sudorosa y presumiendo de escote, el amor que sentía por ese joven era la peor de las drogas. Era una drogodependiente hacia Kamon. Muchas veces humedecía las bragas al tocarse mientras pensaba en él. Cualquiera que supiese ese secreto de ella pensaría que estaba enferma, y ella no lo negaría, porque estaba enferma de amor gracias a los fogosos encantos de un hombre de hielo, una ironía extraña. Cuando el pelirrojo retomó el contacto visual, ella evitó la mirada bruscamente, sintiendo mucho más calor en el acto.

-Serás de hielo…, pero me calientas de una manera…- susurró ella, prácticamente de forma inaudible.

-¿Decías algo, Lyra?- preguntó a viva voz el chico, mirándola un poco preocupado.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sudando muchísimo.- dijo él.

-Sí…, no te preocupes…, sólo es que…, hace mucho calor…- tartamudeó la joven, mientras se abanicaba.

-Lyra, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?- sugirió Kamon, animando así la conversación.

-¿Una historia…?- preguntó algo sofocada ella. Su amigo asintió.- ¿Es una historia de amor…?- formuló aquella pregunta, con la intriga resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

-Algo de eso tiene, pero te aviso de una cosa: si eres una persona de lágrima fácil, será mejor que te saques un pañuelo. Es una historia algo triste.-informó el pelirrojo.

-¡Tú cuenta, anda!- exclamó ella, ansiosa y consumida por el interés.

-Esta es una historia que mi padre me contó una vez, cuando era niño. Aquí, en Ciudad Verde, las personas más ancianas han vivido en directo estos sucesos que ocurrieron hace muchos años. No sabría especificarte cuánto hace de eso, ¿ves esos amplios campos de allí?- le señaló a lo lejos unas verdes zonas bastantes grandes. Ella asintió para que Kamon continuase con la historia.-Pertenecieron a un formidable, sabio y adinerado terrateniente, pero toda esta historia antes comienza con una infidelidad. En su juventud, James, el terrateniente, se enamoró completamente de una joven de la ciudad, llamada Rose, que estaba a punto de prometerse. El marido de ésta era un militar de tercera clase, que partió poco después del enlace al frente para resolver a tiempo indefinido un conflicto con un grupo de diligentes desconocido. El fruto del amor consumado por James y su querida tuvo consecuencias: ella entró en estado de buena esperanza, y, nueve meses después, nació una hermosa pareja de mellizos, y además varones. A simple vista, los dos parecían ser iguales, pero visto detenidamente, quedó demostrado que eran hijos de distinto padre. En uno de ellos corría sangre "noble", mientras que en el otro rebosaba demasiada mediocridad, y la mujer, asustada ante las acusaciones de adulterio, entregó el niño idéntico a James, y se quedó con el de su marido. Las noticias del frente llegaron, y Rose recibió la noticia del fallecimiento de su marido. Desamparada, Rose pidió ayuda económica a James, para ella y su hijo, pero él se negó rotundamente a pagar un solo centavo para alimentar al hijo de su marido. Maldiciéndole, Rose se marchó de la que ahora es conocida como Ciudad Verde, y juró que su hijo la vengaría.- pausó él la historia.

-Qué triste…- dijo Lyra, con la mirada casi perdida.- ¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó ella.

-Muchas cosas pasaron después. Por aquellos tiempos Pueblo Paleta, Ciudad Verde y Ciudad Plateada eran una sola, y cada metro cuadrado de la finca pertenecía a James y su familia. James era el heredero de todas las riquezas, debido a que su padre murió poco antes de la noticia del embarazo de Rose. Quedó demostrado que su familia fue una de las cinco familias más ricas de Kanto a Sinnoh. Resuelto el problema de la descendencia, no tuvo que casarse, y adiestró a su hijo para que él, en un futuro, tomase las riendas de su imperio. No obstante, James tenía un hermano pequeño, Jack, que sentía una envidia muy profunda hacia su hermano mayor, y también hacia su hijo, el futuro heredero. Un mal día, Jack ideó un plan para matar a su hermano y a su sobrino, y así ser el único heredero. El plan funcionó a medias: una estampida de Tauros, propiedad de la finca, mataron a James, y su hijo, de entonces ocho años de edad, huyó de la ciudad ante el remordimiento por la trágica muerte de su padre, florecido ante las palabras de su tío. -explicó Kamon tales terribles sucesos.

-¡Pobre criatura!- dijo Lyra, derramando verdaderos lagrimones.

-Los hombres de Jack no consiguieron matar al muchacho, así que mintieron a su jefe. Durante muchos años, el joven vivió en el exilio, torturado por la culpa, donde conoció a dos buenos muchachos que se convirtieron en sus amigos. Ajeno a todo eso, no supo que las tierras del fallecido James cayeron en la más miserable de las decadencias. Una enorme sequía les asoló durante años, y la comida disminuyó hasta quedarse en nada. Jack, con su autarquía, condenó a todos los ciudadanos a la más lenta de las muertes, pero un día, una joven viajó en busca de ayuda, y encontró al verdadero heredero, de dieciocho años de edad. Ella, su amor de la infancia, y de siempre, rogó por su vuelta, pero él se negó, teniendo una gran discusión. Tras largos momentos de meditación, y con la ayuda de un hombre definido como un hippie, el empujón necesario para que el muchacho volviese a casa surtió efecto. A su vuelta, vio como el lugar en el que había crecido y jugado durante años estaba prácticamente muerto. Con la ayuda de su joven novia, sus dos amigos del exilio y los hombres que siempre le fueron leales, consiguieron sublevarse y reclamar lo suyo. Jack vio finalizado su cruel mandato, y fue brutalmente asesinado por sus hombres, tras haberlos culpado a ellos de su corrupción. El pueblo vitoreó durante una semana a su verdadero terrateniente y, entonces, un enorme aguacero regó las tierras durante diez días y diez noches. Tras un largo año de duro trabajo, la finca volvió a ser lo que era, y todos vivieron felices y sin miedo.- finalizó el pelirrojo la historia.

-¡Que historia más triste…! Pero me alegra saber que tuvo un final feliz…- dijo Lyra, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.- Por cierto…, una cosita de nada, ¿si la ciudad recuperó a su verdadero heredero…, cómo es que la casa no sigue aquí, al igual que las tierras? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde está el hijo de James…? ¿Podríamos ir a visitar la tumba de James?- preguntó cuál detective la de ojos melosos.

-Eso último lo veo difícil. El Panteón Familiar ya no está aquí. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, algunos dicen que fue asesinado por su hermano, sediento de venganza por la humillación de su madre, y muchos otros dicen que renegó de su cargo, cedió las tierras a sus hombres para que ellos mismo la labrasen, o para que construyesen una verdadera ciudad y se marchó con la casa, su dinero y su joven novia a vivir la vida que le quedaba. Es un verdadero misterio el que envuelve a esa vieja historia y a esa familia. Yo mismo me pregunto diariamente que habrá sido del pequeño heredero…- dijo el joven pelirrojo, llevándose ambos dedos índices a los labios.

-¿No te parece romántico? Dejarlo todo para marcharte con la persona a la que más quieres y formar una familia…- susurró Lyra, como si estuviese viendo una película de amor.- ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Renunciarías a todos esos súbditos para irte lejos de aquí con tu media naranja y vivir una vida como de cuento?- le preguntó la chica, con ojos soñadores y parpadeando varias veces, moviendo sensualmente sus pestañas.

-No.- dijo brevemente Kamon, frío y tajante como él mismo. La alegría desapareció del rostro de Lyra.- No lo haría…, por el simple hecho de que eso jamás podría pasar, ¿quién podría querer y fugarse con una persona como yo? Soy una especie de _Terminator _de hielo, ¿recuerdas? Nadie en su sano juicio sentiría algo por mí, ¡menuda locura! En todo caso…, el que se marcharía lejos para no volver nunca sería yo. No te creas que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza…- susurró él, mirando directamente a los tristes ojos de Lyra.- Sería lo mejor…, para todos, y para mí también…- objetó, sin quitarla la mirada de encima.- Está empezando a refrescar, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún otro lugar…?- preguntó sin mucho interés el pelirrojo.

La joven tan sólo asintió, y se levantó con paso lento del verde pastizal. Se sacudió un poco la ropa para desprenderse de los pocos rastrojos que se habían quedado pegados a la espalda y al trasero. Mientras caminaban tan juntos pero a la vez tan separados el uno del otro, ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada del pavimento o del hermoso satélite. Sólo fue Lyra la que tomó la iniciativa, atreviéndose a mirarle de reojo, pero no siguió con su cometido. Quería evitar del todo volver a mirarle a los ojos, a esas dos preciosas y diminutas lunas llenas que irradiaban un dolor profundamente desgarrador y una cruel e inmerecida soledad, ¿por qué la vida le había tratado tan mal…? Vale que ella no supiese casi nada de su pasado, pero muy grave debía de ser cuando no se atrevía a contarlo, y mucho menos para recordarlo él mismo…, no lo entendía. Si sus amigos charlasen cinco minutos, tan sólo cinco minutos, con él, descubrirían a la bellísima persona que se esconde bajo esa triste mirada, pero era más fácil tratarle como a un vulgar cyborg. Cierto era que Kamon había hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado, pero tampoco era necesario crucificarlo boca abajo ni tratarle como a un criminal. La joven foránea de Pueblo Primavera tiritó al sentir el frío aliento del viento sobre sus piernas…, si los vientos cambiaban continuamente, ¿por qué una persona humana iba a ser menos…? Cambiar siempre ha sido bueno, o por lo menos en algunos casos, pero no muy fácil. Algunos intentaban olvidar el pasado y huir de él, sin saber que eso sólo les condenaría a repetirlo. La clave estaba en aprender de los errores vividos, pero sin llegar a flagelarse, como era el caso del pelirrojo. El incesante traqueteo de los dientes de Lyra sirvió para que Kamon se desprendiese de su chaqueta y la colocase sobre los delicados hombros de la muchacha. Ella sólo pudo responderle a aquel gesto con la más sincera y afectuosa de sus sonrisas, mas él no hizo ni dijo nada. Deslizó sus suaves y tiernos ojos castaños-miel sobre las extremidades superiores del pelirrojo. No eran igual de desarrolladas que las de Ash, pero tampoco eran para nada escuálidas. Era evidente que Kamon hacía deporte y tenía un porte muy atlético. Cada cosa nueva que descubría de él la fascinaba por completo, hasta el punto de hacerla perder el aire, ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta que ella se moría por cada uno de sus huesos y por cada una de sus miradas…, o simplemente lo ignoraba? No sabía si realmente quería saberlo, pero lo que si sabía a ciencia cierta era que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Llevaba años enamorada de aquel hombre, y se lo haría saber sí o sí, aunque fuese en medio de un combate en la Liga Pokémon. No la importaba hacer el ridículo frente a miles de personas si con ello conseguía expresar lo que sentía hacia Kamon. Para ella no había mayor premio o trofeo de consolación que liberarse de aquella angustia que le consumía y se le escapaba por cada poro de su piel. Sentía era un enorme revoloteo de Butterfree en su estómago. Aquello era amor.

* * *

><p>Alejados a muchos kilómetros de Ciudad Verde y de la pareja de "enamorados", Ash y sus hombres se debatían ante otras dificultades. Aquel encinar contaba con un altar erigido en honor a Celebi, el Pokémon viajero en el tiempo. Una treintena de hombres desplegados en abanico buscaban cobijo entre los enormes árboles, matorrales y arbustos, evitando así cualquier contacto visual con los miembros del Tempus Rocket, subdivisión dirigida por la mismísima Atenea. Todo aquello era muy raro para Los Guerreros Fantasmas. No había nada sospechoso, salvo varios soldados patrullando de un lugar a otro, casi de manera apresurada. Asomando levemente la cabeza por un matojo de hojas, el de Pueblo Paleta le hizo una señal a Hal, subido sobre la robusta rama de un árbol. Hal, "El Cerilla", asintió ante la silenciosa petición de Ash, y de su cinturón sacó tres Poké Balls. Daba comienzo así la llamada "Operación Charizard".<p>

-¡Magcargo, Arcanine, Magmortar, adelante!- imperó el de cabello rojo rapado.

Los tres Pokémon quedaron expuestos a la luz plateada del crepúsculo y empezaron a usar sus poderes pirotécnicos para incendiar aquella hermosa flora, que de nada tenía la culpa. El resto de miembros obraron igual, e invocaron a Pokémon de tipo fuego, o que conociesen algún ataque de la misma clase. Ante la amenaza del enemigo más antiguo de la civilización, los soldados de Atenea se concentraron en la zona donde surgía dicho problema, y así comenzaron las hostilidades. Todos intercambiaban golpes con todos, ya fuesen seres humanos o Pokémon. Varios baños de sangre teñían las praderas, convirtiendo el santuario en un verdadero campo de batalla. Ash comenzó a moverse, junto con Hal y otros hombres, entre el forestal terreno, esquivando llamas y toda clase de ataques peligrosos. La seguridad era mínima, y eso era lo que a Ash le daba muy mala espina. Todos los operativos que los Rocket llevaron a cabo desde que el espectro del Guerrero Fantasma habitaba en él estaba supervisado por numerosa vigilancia, cada una más peligrosa que la anterior, ¿por qué aquella no…? Más bien parecía todo un inofensivo juego de niños. Abriéndose camino de manera casi animal entre la vegetación, llegaron al centro del Encinar donde, para sorpresa de un transformado Ash, Atenea, una mujer de mediana edad, fogosos cabellos y ojos rojizos, aguardaba pacientemente con un par de escoltas armados hasta los dientes. Para dientes los de la pelirroja, pues su sonrisa era más que exagerada. El cruce entre ambas miradas de color carmín parecía que echaba chispas.

-Guerrero Fantasma, ¡bienvenido a mi humilde morada!- exclamó Atenea, abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

-Sobran las palabras, Atenea. Te diré lo mismo que a tus fallecidos compañeros de la organización: ríndete, y purificaré tus pecados.- dijo el alter ego de Ash, sin andarse con rodeos.

-¿Rendirme…, YO ante ti?- y rió al instante, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.-No, querido amigo…, estás muy equivocado, ¡porque serás TÚ, TÚ, el que me pida piedad a mí! Tus días como héroe de la Humanidad tocan a su fin esta noche…- dictó Atenea, con un glacial tono de voz.

De su pálido uniforme púrpura, la mujer sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una delicada y negra campana, con detalles tribales grabados en el acero de la misma. El artilugio no debía medir más de veinte centímetros de alto, contando también la altura de su mango. Con una leve agitación, la campanilla empezó a emitir un dulce y arrollador sonido, como una nana para dormir a un recién nacido, e incluso casi parecido al canto de una sirena. A medio metro, más o menos, sobre la cabeza de la Ejecutiva Rocket surgió una especie de agujero negro, y, de él, surgió una pequeña figura de ojos ámbares. La versión oscura de Celebi, recién salido de su hogar, revoloteaba de forma traviesa sobre la testa de su invocadora, y dejaba escapar una risita maquiavélica, cual demonio del Hades. Los Guerreros Fantasmas clavaron sus finas pupilas en la estructura de aquel Pokémon similar a un hada, sin mover ni tan siquiera un solo músculo, incluso muchos de ellos se atrevieron a encañonarle con su arma reglamentaria, pero ni se les pasó por la cabeza apretar el gatillo. No sabían qué hacer ante semejante criatura.

-Ahora no sois tan valientes, ¿verdad?- exclamó Atenea, provocando a sus enemigos.- Está bien, como queráis. Mientras vosotros os quedáis hay plantados, y sin emitir ni un miserable sonido, yo me marcho. Tengo un mundo que gobernar, allá donde voy, y mis hombres aquí tienen una guerra que ganar, ¡chao!- se despidió ella.

El agujero por el que Celebi llegó a este mundo comenzó a abrirse cada vez más y más, facilitando la comunicación temporal. Los dos escoltas de Atenea empezaron a disparar contra los hombres de Ash, mientras que éste último inició un violento zarandeo con la líder de tal movimiento terrorista. Cada uno tenía un objetivo distinto, pero al final prevaleció el de la pelirroja.

-Así que quieres disfrutar de mi compañía un poco más, ¿eh?- dijo ella, resistiéndose a la fuerza de Ash.- Pues si así lo deseas…- continuó diciendo, agarrándose al cuello de neopreno del de Pueblo Paleta.- ¡Ven conmigo, entonces!- gritó.

Con un fuerte y último impulso hacia atrás, la brecha empezó a absorber a Ash y Atenea, alejándolos completamente del Encimar y viajando a través de un estrecho y largo túnel de luces cegadoras, que se desplazaban a ritmos vertiginosos. Celebi, ante tal estampa, rió y se adentró también en el agujero, que se cerraba cada vez más. Los soldados de Ash, impotentes ante tales poderes, corrieron para impedir que el túnel temporal se cerrase del todo, pero sin éxito en su empresa. A pocos centímetros de distancia, se cerró sin opción de poder abrirlo de nuevo ellos mismos. Era demasiado tarde. En esos precisos instantes, El Guerrero Fantasma se encontraba lejos, y nunca mejor dicho, de allí. Desconociendo en qué época y en qué lugar estaría ahora, Ash había viajado a través del tiempo

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, y se encontró yaciente en el afilado césped. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente ni donde se encontraba, e incluso le costaba mantenerse bien erguido sobre sus dos piernas. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, pero seguramente fuese efecto del viaje temporal. Miró a su alrededor en más de una ocasión. Nada, no había nada…, sólo una neblina un tanto molesta. Sus fosas nasales le indicaron que había un incendio cerca de allí, y echó a correr, guiándose por su olfato. A medida que se desplazaba, se dio cuenta de un detalle: aquella zona debía de ser el mismo Encinar, puesto que se veía que todos y cada uno de los árboles, sin excepción alguna, había sido talados. No llegó a salir de los límites de aquel lugar, pero la imagen que se le había presentado ante sus ojos le horrorizó tanto que se alegró de permanecer aún allí. Frente a él, una pequeña ciudad estaba sumida en el caos y envuelta en llamas, sin rastro alguno de supervivientes. Ash conocía perfectamente ese sitio: Pueblo Azalea, hogar del Líder de Gimnasio de tipo bicho, Antón. Era un pueblo asolado por la guerra, y el fuego consumía los pocos cimientos que quedaban. Pueblo Azalea estaba muerto. A sus espaldas, oyó gritos, pero no de dolor o sufrimiento, más bien eran gritos de guerra, unas señas de identificación. Alzó su mirada al firmamento, y como si hubiese tenido un deja vu, tres caballos alados aparecieron surcando los cielos. El trío de Rapidash alados descendió en picado, atacando a Ash. Subidas a las grupas de sus Pokémon, las tres femeninas jinetes, Victoria, Hambre y Muerte, se mostraron idénticas a la vez que mantuvo su lucha con ellas, salvo por el simple hecho de que se notaban algo más envejecidas. No había ningún rastro de Guerra, su Rapidash o de su espada de enormes dimensiones. Sin darle tiempo apenas para contraatacar, los "tormentos" de Ash desaparecieron, y los de las tres mujeres aparecieron. Tres personajes, vestidos con uniformes y cascos de metal, se presentaron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a los contrincantes. El de Pueblo paleta se abstuvo de participar, pero veía fascinado la bella ejecución de los movimientos de aquellos tres nuevos invitados, que parecían los mismísimos Power Rangers. Uno de ellos le partió el cuello a Victoria fácilmente, como si estuviese haciéndola una caricia, mientras que el segundo de esos hombres hizo que Hambre explotase al recibir el impacto de la munición de un RPG-7. El tercero, inmóvil, llevó su mano derecha a la espalda y aferró fuertemente una espada de colosal tamaño por la empuñadura, ¡aquella era la espada de Guerra! Ahora su duda era otra, ¿sería esa persona Guerra…, o una persona que se habría apropiado de su arma tras matarla? La maestría que tenía con la espada era propia de la guerrera, incluso en un instante despedazó por completo a Muerte y los tres Rapidash con tres simples movimientos.<p>

Ash estaba más que sorprendido, ¡a él, bajo la apariencia del Guerrero Fantasma, le costó casi el doble vencer a las de su tiempo! Los tres desconocidos se acercaron con paso tranquilo hacia él, pero sin dejar de amenazarle con sus AK-47. Decidiendo no empeorar las cosas, el viajero en el tiempo levantó los brazos, en son de paz.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, desconocido!- gritó el mediano, en estatura, mientras se acercaba a Ash.

-Ha habido un malentendido, ¡yo no soy de éste tiempo! Ya sé que parece una locura, pero es la verdad…- se defendió Ash.

-¡Sí, sí, ya, ya! Todos utilizan siempre una excusa. La tuya, sin embargo, es nueva, anciano. Córtex, cachéale.- ordenó al más bajito, sin apartar la mirada, si a eso se le podía llamar mirada, de Ash. El tono de su voz indicaba que era un hombre, y seguramente el líder.

-Wolf…, no te lo vas a creer…, pero…- susurró Córtex, atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin comprender el más alto de todos, llamado por los otros "Rock".

-Dice la verdad…- afirmó Córtex, señalando la clave de todo: la pistola MK23 de Ash.-…, miradla…, está sin reciclar. Sólo nosotros usamos armas sin reciclar…, y no recuerdo haberle visto entre nuestras filas nunca…- dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia Ash.- En efecto…, es un viajero del tiempo…

-Esto supone algo impresionante, ¡por fin podremos derrotar al Team Rocket! ¿No crees lo mismo, Wolf?- no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Wolf…?- volvió a preguntar Rock, sin ser respondido.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma…?- bromeó el más alto, totalmente en vano.

Por la inmovilidad de Wolf, parecía estar mirando, desde el corazón de su casco, fijamente a los ojos de Ash. El interrogado y cacheado no dijo nada, mas no comprendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo en esa línea argumental. La voz de Wolf le resultaba familiar, pero si no le oía hablar sin el casco de nada serviría. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, dijo e hizo lo que Ash deseaba. Todo en aquel tiempo era muy extraño, como si fuese un guión de película escrito por un mal guionista.

-Es un honor tener entre nosotros a otro viajero del tiempo. Por lo menos, tú pareces formar parte de nuestro bando. Victoria y las demás nunca atacan a nadie sin una orden directa de Atenea, y ella sólo manda atacar a los que no forman parte de su grupo…, de modo…, que eso nos une. Permite que nos presentemos.- dijo el jefe, indicando a los suyos con un movimiento de manos que se desprendiesen de los cascos.

El primero en liberarse de ese redondo y pesado casco fue el más bajito, dejando al descubierto a un joven que rondaría las tres décadas de edad. Su pelo era largo y negro, y unas gafas, de pasta negra y con los cristales impolutos, decoraban su cara, dándole un aire intelectual. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron hasta tener casi el tamaño de una manzana. No lo podía creer, ¿acaso estaría teniendo un sueño de mal gusto…?

-Yo soy Córtex, pero sólo es mi nombre en clave. En realidad, mi nombre es…- informó, siendo interrumpido por Ash.

-…, Max…, tú eres el hermano pequeño de Aura, ¿verdad…?- dijo sorprendido Ash, dejando más impactado al hermano de su amiga que, irónicamente, ahora era mayor que él.

Intrigados por el conocimiento del viajero, las presentaciones continuaron. El más alto de todos emuló a Max, y bajo la luz de la luna apareció un hombre de tez morena y con alguna que otra arruga, debido al estrés acumulado de su trabajo. Lo más característico de él era su pelo en punta castaño, con varias canas de por medio, y sus ojos rasgados. Debería de tener unos cuarenta años. Para esa ocasión, Ash se quedó sin palabras. Cada sorpresa era mejor que la anterior.

-A mí me llaman Rock, pero también es mi nombre en clave. De hecho, mi nombre en clave es una modificación de mi verdadero nombre, que es…- no terminó la frase, pues fue cortado por Ash.

-Brock…- susurró, mirándole a los ojos. El aludido no tardó en reaccionar de la misma manera que su compañero Max.- Brock, ¿eres tú de verdad…?

Todos parecían estar sumamente impresionados. Era evidente que, en su respectiva línea temporal, los conocía, pero ellos no sabían nada de él, o por lo menos jamás se le toparon en ningún sitio. Por último, el tercer guerrero dudó si debía mostrarle su verdadera identidad, pero sin pensarlo más veces, se deshizo del casco a gran velocidad. Los segundos parecían durar años. Los dos rostros por fin se encontraron, y en ambos se reflejaba un mismo sentimiento: sorpresa. Ash analizó el físico de aquel hombre. Tenía entre treinta y cuarenta años, una melena negra le llegaba hasta el cuello, casi hasta los hombros, su color de piel no era ni muy moreno ni muy pálido, más bien era normal. Una áspera, larga y oscura barba, de por lo menos dos meses, le daba a su rostro un toque maduro. Una cicatriz le descendía desde su ceja derecha, partida por la herida, hasta su mejilla diestra, y…, sus ojos…, rojizos como la sangre…, emanaban un brillo que representaba esperanza y valentía. El viejo Ash parecía estar en las nubes, ¿acaso él era…?

-Por último, mi nombre en clave es Wolf, pero soy…

-…, Yo…- susurró Ash, alucinado, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de las drogas.-Tú…, eres yo…- susurró de nuevo, sin que el otro le oyese.

-¿Tú…, quién…, eres…?- tartamudeó Wolf, igual de sorprendido.

-Ash Ketchum..., Comandante de La Milicia de Metal, ¿y…, tú…?- continuó con el tartamudeo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Ash Ketchum…, Líder de la Resistencia…- informó la versión paralela de Ash.

Aquella noticia terminó por dejarlo a todos en estado de shock, sobre todo a los dos "idénticos". Dos Ash Ketchum, dos oficios, dos vidas, dos versiones…, y dos rostros completamente diferentes el uno del otro. Estaba clarísima la cantidad de preguntas que surgirían acerca de la diferencia de sus mundos. Brock y Max examinaron a las dos versiones de Ash. La forma de la cara era exactamente la misma, salvo por las arrugas del viejo Ash, al igual que el pelo, menos por el color grisáceo del Ash del Pasado, pero…, sin lugar a dudas, lo que sí les hacía iguales eran sus ojos. El mismo brillo del fuego interior que ambos sentían quedaba reflejado en sus esferas rojas y puras. Ambos medían lo mismo, ni se sobrepasaban ni se quedaban atrás. Aquella imagen era como reflejarse en un espejo de carne y hueso, ya que para uno mostraban la imagen de su futuro, y para el otro, ¿su futuro también? Ese fue el tema que, obviamente, marcó más confusión para el Ash del Futuro. Ni él mismo Ash, alias Wolf, pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sonreía. La conversación comenzó.

-¿Vienes…, del futuro…?- preguntó Mirai Ash, mostrando ilusión en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo…? No…, yo vengo del pasado…- respondió, confuso, Ash. Las palabras de su versión futura le parecieron lógicas.

-¿Estarás de coña, no…? Mira que no tengo tiempo para estupideces como estas.- sobresaltó crispado el del futuro.- Hay dos opciones… ¡o eres mi abuelo que viene del pasado…, o tú eres mi versión anciana del futuro! ¡Habla claro de una vez, vejestorio! No estoy de humor para aguantar tonterías de las tuyas.- exclamó Mirai Ash, de manera casi agresiva.

-¡Ash, cálmate, por favor!- dijo la versión futura de Brock, interponiéndose entre los dos.- Seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo esto, ¿no?- preguntó el pelo pincho al Ash del pasado. Éste asintió.- ¡Perfecto! Mientras acampamos aquí para cenar, nos lo contarás con total tranquilidad, ¡y sin hostilidades!- dijo eso último, mirando a Mirai Ash.-Yo me quedaré aquí preparando la cena. Vosotros tres podéis ir a Pueblo Azalea, y buscar supervivientes y, si lo veis posible, provisiones, ¿te parece bien, Ash?- le preguntó a su jefe, a lo que éste asintió.

Brock se quedó preparando un pequeño fuego, así como la cena. Los otros tres hombres revisaron cada rincón del cada vez más escombrado pueblo y, después de numerosos registros, no hallaron más que cuerpos mutilados o carbonizados. Nada ni nadie había sobrevivido ante tal inesperado ataque. Con el mayor de los dolores, los tres rezaron una oración por las almas que injustamente habían abandonado el mundo de los cada vez menos vivos. Lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de botellas de agua, cosas que, junto con la comida, sería más que suficiente. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, regresaron al "campamento" y se sentaron alrededor del fuego. De la siguiente manera, quedaron sentados, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj: Max, Mirai Ash, Brock y Ash. El Líder de la Resistencia miraba fijamente a su yo del pasado, o lo que fuera, que permanecía cabizbajo. La presión podía respirarse en el aire.

-Bueno, ¿a qué estas esperando para contarnos tu historia? No tengo todo el día.- dijo Mirai Ash, desgarrando un muslo de pollo con su fuerte mandíbula.

Ash tan sólo asintió, y, escogiendo adecuadamente sus palabras, les contó todo de principio a fin, sin saltarse ni un solo acontecimiento: El estallido de la guerra, la reformación y evolución del Ejército Pokémon, la construcción de La Máquina de la Luz, el destino profesional de cada uno de sus amigos, el aborto de Misty, cosa que enfureció muchísimo al Ash del futuro, la profecía de Mewtwo, su contrato con Darkrai, cosa que les demostró transformándose en El Guerrero Fantasma, los asesinatos múltiples de las Armas de Destrucción Máxima y los Ejecutivos Rocket y la lucha interrumpida contra el Tempus Rocket, que acabó en su viaje en el tiempo. Ninguno de los asistentes daba crédito a aquel macabro Apocalipsis, aunque ellos tampoco tenían que compadecerse. Su situación era muchísimo peor.

-Eso es, básicamente, todo lo que ha acontecido a mi línea temporal, y…, creo que ahora sois vosotros los que me debéis una explicación.-exigió Ash, a lo que ellos asintieron. Mirai Ash juntó las yemas de sus dedos de manera simétrica. Necesitaba pensar.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras. -respondió Mirai Ash, dispuesto a descodificar los oscuros archivos.

-Bien…, lo primero, ¿en qué año estamos…?- preguntó Ash, desubicado por completo.

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos casi a la madrugada del día 2 de Agosto del año 2024.-le informó Max, subiéndose con el dedo índice sus lentes.

-Diez años…, he viajado diez años en el tiempo…- dijo el de Pueblo Paleta, sin creérselo aún. Tras un leve suspiro, retomó el interrogatorio.- Otra cosa se me viene a la cabeza: en mi tiempo, no sabemos nada sobre Giovanni, ¿vosotros sabéis dónde está?- realizó así la segunda pregunta, pero sólo para que su versión del futuro se tronchara de risa.

-¿Giovanni? Ese hijo de puta lleva criando malvas desde hará ya diez años. Según tu versión, Giovanni fue derrocado del poder, o, al menos, eso creéis, y otros le reemplazaron, ¿no?- preguntó Mirai Ash, viendo como Ash movía su cabeza de arriba abajo.- Aquí, en nuestro tiempo, el detonante de que nuestras líneas argumentales sean completamente diferentes viene condicionado por varios asesinatos aquí, en nuestro tiempo, sobre todo los del mismísimo Giovanni, sus sucesores y la Atenea de nuestro tiempo. Todos ellos fueron brutalmente asesinados por la misma persona: Atenea…, vuestra Atenea. Hecha ya la matanza, la Atenea del Pasado se autoproclamó Jefa Máxima de la organización, dueña y soberana de todo el mundo, estableciendo así lo que se conoce hoy en día como la Dictadura Rocket. Tras ese tremendo ascenso, todo cambió por completo.- comunicó Wolf, pesándole hasta el alma.

-¿Puedo encontrar por aquí a algún hermano procedente de La Milicia de Metal?-tercera pregunta de Ash, a lo que otra carcajada de su yo futurista le acabó por crispar a él también.- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Ash, muy irritado ante la fanfarronería del Ash del Futuro.

-La Milicia de Metal ya no existe, amigo. La mayoría de los miembros están muertos, y otros en prisión…, así que no tardarán en reunirse los unos con los otros. Incluso el Coronel Steelix está desaparecido, y probablemente muerto. Frente a tus propias narices tienes al único superviviente de la subdivisión más famosa del Ejército Pokémon: Yo.- le informó el de morena barba, cruzándose de brazos con un aire de pesadez.-Me alegra saber que, bajo tu supervisión como Comandante, la milicia haya conseguido ponerle las cosas difíciles a esos bastardos.

-Y… ¿Cómo…, cómo están los demás…?- formuló la cuarta pregunta. Esa cuestión pareció abrirles a todos una profunda herida, pero a su yo del futuro a quien más de todos.

-Pueblo Paleta fue el primero de muchos lugares, al igual que ha pasado hoy con Pueblo Azalea, en arder y ser bombardeado. Por suerte, y es más que obvio, yo no estaba allí cuando eso pasó, pero para mi desgracia…- Cayó repentinamente Mirai. Varias lágrimas seguían el mismo recorrido que su cicatriz.-…, llegué demasiado tarde. Todos murieron…, el Profesor, Gary, Tracey…- más sollozos y lágrimas decoraron la ahora silenciosa y reinante atmósfera. A parte de sus lloros, tan sólo el crepitar de las llamas se escuchaba.-…, Mamá…, todos murieron. Pueblo Paleta es prácticamente una ciudad fantasma…

Aquello supuso un mazazo brutal para Ash. Perteneciese o no a ese tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón ante la inmerecida muerte de su madre. Deslizó su triste mirada hasta encontrar los ojos hinchados de Mirai Ash, que lloraba en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho…- le auto compadeció el albergador del Guerrero Fantasma.

-No sientas pena por los muertos, pues están en un mundo mejor. En todo caso, siéntala por los vivos que osaron acabar con su tranquila vida, porque no vivirán para contarlo.-dijo afligido Wolf, pero, rápidamente, su expresión cambió a una de alegría.- ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces pienso que mamá tuvo que irse de este mundo para que llegase a mí una persona, una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida…

-¿Hablas de Misty…?- preguntó Ash, esperando no meter la pata de nuevo.

-Sí, de ella y de…- enmudeció, y su sonrisa se agrandó. Parecía incluso que se le caía la baba del gusto.-…, de nuestra princesa…- dijo en un dulce tono.

-¿Eres…, padre…?

-Sí, señor, de la estrella más bonita atrapada en este planeta.- dijo, sonriente y con amor de padre.- ¿Quieres verla? Tengo una foto en mi cartera.- le invitó Mirai, a lo que Ash asintió sin pensarlo.

De dentro de su uniforme, sacó una billetera negra y, rebuscando, halló la fotografía sumamente cuidada. Ash no reprimió su sonrisa, e incluso se le humedecieron los ojos. Frente a él, el vivo retrato de Misty protagonizaba esa imagen: los mismos ojos azules, salvo por un fino contorno rojizo, heredado de él, rodeando sus pupilas, y el mismo cabello corto y anaranjado, como cuando su madre era una niña. Su indumentaria se componía por un precioso vestido de única pieza, con mangas, bordados y flecos blancos, y el resto en un oscuro tono azulado. En brazos sostenía a un pequeño y entrañable Eevee. Por último, los rasgos de su feminidad indicaban que su cuerpo estaba en pleno desarrollo, cosa que se veía en sus pequeños senos y su considerable altura.

-No te digo su nombre por si influye en tu línea temporal. No obstante, no serás tú quien decida su nombre. Eso será obra de Misty.-informó el del futuro.

-Hay que ver, ¡igual de mandonas en una realidad que en otra!- bromeó Ash, y todos rieron al instante. Volvió a mirar la fotografía.-Es preciosa, idéntica a su madre, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-El mes que viene cumple dieciocho años. Ya se ha convertido en toda una mujer…- dijo casi en un susurro.-Ahora, más que nunca, lo único que deseo es volver a Ciudad Celeste y abrazarlas a las dos…, son mi debilidad, pero mi fuerza a la vez.

-Volverás a verlas. Te lo garantizo.-le animó Ash, sonriéndole. La sonrisa de su yo del futuro le confortó.-Me gustaría realizaros una última pregunta…- musitó.

-¡Dispara, camarada!-exclamó Mirai Ash, más animado que antes.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí…? Quiero decir, ¿a dónde tenéis pensado ir?- les preguntó, esta vez a todos ellos.

El buen humor que se había creado en el grupo se disolvió, y reinó de nuevo el silencio. Aquella pregunta parecía haberles asustado. No sabían si estaban preparados para confesar su verdadero destino. El Ash del Futuro carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio, y habló de nuevo.

-Nos dirigimos a La Isla de la creación.- informó el jefe.

-¿La Isla de la creación…?- preguntó Ash, y los demás asintieron. La curiosidad le mataba por dentro.- ¿Qué es ese lugar? ¿Qué hay ahí?

-El lugar donde un mortal puede cambiar su destino...- le informó su fotocopia del futuro.

-No entiendo… ¿Podríais contarme la historia desde el comienzo, por favor? ¡No hay quien se aclare!-se quejó Ash.

-La Isla de la creación es, posiblemente, uno de los lugares más misteriosos y peligrosos de todo este mundo. Muchos son los que se embarcan desde diversos lugares valientemente para penetrar en ella, pero ninguno ha regresado, hasta la fecha, con vida.- dijo Max, notando la mirada de asombro de Ash.-Atenea fue la que mandó crear ese templo de rebosante sabiduría, de un conocimiento que podría hacer enloquecer a cualquier humano…- prosiguió, callándose al instante. Un asentimiento de Mirai Ash lo hizo continuar.-Su seguridad es más que mínima, pues no lo necesita. Dentro del inmenso palacio viven tres preciosas jóvenes que fueron otorgadas por la matriarca del Team Rocket con el poder más deseado por la Humanidad desde hace siglos, milenios, e incluso eones: La manipulación del pasado, presente y futuro de cada ser vivo del planeta Tierra, excepto el de la propia Atenea. Conocidas también como "Las Moiras", el nombre universal que las define es "Las Hermanas del Destino".- informó Max, mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas.

-Las Hermanas del Destino…- susurró Ash, ante aquel espeluznante alias.

-Láquesis, la de rubia y brillante melena como el trigo. Sus puras y blancas alas de ángel la hacen, o eso dicen, la más razonable y buena de las tres hermanas. Es la encargada de guiar y alargar el presente de los mortales, y la que da resguardo a su hermana mayor, Átropos, en su propio cuerpo. Átropos, de negro cabellos como la noche, es, sin lugar a dudas, la más cruel del trío. Como si se debiese a un enorme capricho suyo, puede decidir si una persona prosigue con su vida…, o perece irremediablemente, y…,- tras una breve pausa, se recolocó las lentes y continuó con aquella leyenda hecha realidad.-…, por último…, la más joven y bella de Las Hermanas del Destino. Sus cabellos anaranjados como el Sol y su dulce mirada enamorarían a cualquier hombre o mujer. Es la más peligrosa de todas: Ella tiene la última palabra, en lo que a otorgar la vida de una persona se refiere. Nadie puede ver la luz del mundo si Cloto no autoriza su presencia en este mundo…- terminó de decir Max.

-Láquesis…, Átropos…, Cloto…- nombró Ash aquellos tres nombres, sinónimos de Presente, Futuro y Pasado respectivamente.-Vuestra intención es viajar hasta allí, para así tener una audiencia con ellas, ¿me equivoco?

-No lo haces. Si no logramos convencerlas por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas. Además, nuestro viaje a La Isla de la Creación tiene otro objetivo.- anunció Brock.

-Atenea…- dijo el moreno, a lo que el pelo pincho asintió.

-Como benefactora de sus poderes, reside en el mismo templo por si las cosas se complicasen más de lo previsto, y hace bien…, porque cuando nosotros lleguemos, hasta el mismo templo arderá…-comunicó Mirai Ash, con aquel mítico ímpetu que caracterizaba a todos los Ash Ketchum de cualquier línea temporal.

-¡Sabéis que puedes contar conmigo! ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó entusiasmado el viajero en el tiempo.

-De momento…, descansar.- dijo Wolf, que miraba al confuso Ash.-Brock y Max serán los primeros en ir. Si hay algún percance, nos informarán, y tú y yo acudiremos en su ayuda. La Isla no está muy lejos. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ash… - le consoló su yo del futuro, que rió al instante.- ¡Me sigue sonando extraño dirigirte a ti como a mí mismo!- y, con una contagiosa carcajada, las risas se propagaron entre los cuatro soldados.

Tras unas últimas indicaciones, el Ash del Futuro se despidió de sus dos compañeros, que surcaron los cielos en dirección al destino previsto. Resguardados en una pequeña tienda de campaña, los mismos pero diferentes Ash se disponían a descansar un par de horas. Los dos cayeron enseguida en los brazos de Morfeo, uno por demasiado trabajo acumulado y el otro por el viaje temporal. Ash no supo cuántas horas durmió, pero el corazón le dio un violento vuelco al no ver a su versión diez años mayor a su lado. Una vez que salió del "refugio", vociferó por los alrededor su nombre, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Una risa débil y compasiva sonó a sus espaldas, pero no vio a nadie al voltearse. De repente, una mano huesuda, casi esquelética, salió del suelo. Suspiró al ver a un viejo de desaliñado, sucio y estropeado rostro con una pala en su mano derecha. Vestía una larga, rasgada y vieja túnica negra. Ash, poco a poco, empezó a acercarse a él.

-No te asustes, amigo. Tu compañero salió hace ya una hora. Parece ser que los demás estaban en peligro, y, al ver tu cansancio, decidió no molestarte.- informó el anciano, sin dejar de cavar.

Ash observó cada facción y detalle de aquella cara. Al ver su ojo derecho, totalmente hueco, cayó en la cuenta de que conocía a ese hombre, ¡era ni más ni menos que el Coronel Steelix de aquel tiempo! Miles de preguntas bombardearon el cerebro de Ash, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Ante la expresión boquiabierta de aquel hombre, Steelix rió débilmente, y tosió exageradamente.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, ¿no crees? Tanto si es así, como si no, ese hecho no me impedirá acabar con esta tumba.- dijo el viejo, prosiguiendo con la excavación.

-¿Una tumba…, en medio de un campo de batalla…?- se preguntó Ash.- Te tomas muchas molestias, enterrador…, dime, ¿para quién es esa tumba?- cuestionó él.

-Para ti, amigo.- dijo el anciano entre risas, señalando a Ash, que le miraba casi con miedo.-Enfrentarse a Las Hermanas del Destino no es algo con lo que todo el mundo pueda presumir, así que más me vale prevenir que curar. No sé ni cuándo, cómo o dónde…, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, Ash Ketchum…, dalo por hecho.- prosiguió diciendo, sin dejar de apuntar al de Pueblo Paleta con su huesudo dedo índice.-Las Hermanas del Destino no son las únicas diosas que te vigilan, joven. Es mejor que vayas a salvar a tus amigos…, el poco tiempo que nos queda es oro...- murmuró, continuando con su labor, más concentrado que nunca, y señalándole la dirección correcta hacia La Isla de la Creación.

Tal predicción le puso los pelos de punta, ¿tan seguro estaba el viejo Coronel de que moriría a manos de las hermanas? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo le había podido reconocer, si no pertenecía a aquel mundo…? Ahora comprendía el poder que causaba el tiempo en las mentes mortales: él, con un viaje al futuro, veía en grave peligro su cordura ante la alteración de los acontecimientos, las malas y buenas noticias…, y el peligro que suponía que un mortal, como lo eran Ash, sus soldados, o el propio Steelix, descubriese su verdadera procedencia. Ese miedo podría ser utilizado en su contra a la hora de encarar a Las Hermanas del Destino. Manteniendo su cabeza libre de tales pensamientos, liberó a su Charizard de su Poké Ball y, junto a él, empezaron a elevarse, rumbo a la Isla de la Creación. Incluso en los aires, el continuo e incesante destello anaranjado del fuego, presente en todo Jotho, atormentaba a sus ojos.

Tras un incalculable periodo de tiempo siguiendo el itinerario dicho por aquel siniestro enterrador, la imagen de una pequeña isla en medio de la nada le confirmó sus sospechas. El lagarto volador aterrizó suavemente, y fue regresado a su respectiva esfera. Permanecer en aquella isla se le asimiló a haber viajado mucho más atrás en el tiempo, posiblemente hasta el jurásico. La numerosa y hermosa vegetación le otorgaba al lugar una atmósfera relajante, totalmente silenciosa de no ser por el breve movimiento de las hojas, causado por la suave y veraniega brisa nocturna. No había rastro alguno de Pokémon salvajes o agresivos, y mucho menos de presencia humana. Frente a sus propias narices, hallábase erigido un enorme templo que parecía rozar las nubes, y que casi daba la impresión que se salía del planeta. Numerosos grabados, piedras preciosas y relucientes metales de la mejor calidad decoraban el exterior de semejante fortaleza. Más bien propia de un cuento o una leyenda, La Isla de la Creación era sumamente fascinante, más incluso de lo que la había pintado Max. Cohibido por la majestuosidad de aquel lugar escogido por Atenea, Ash comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el llamado "Templo de los Hados", pero la presencia de dos figuras humanas, tumbadas y ensangrentadas, a la entrada del santuario le cortó la respiración. El cabello a lo puercoespín y el breve y débil brillo de unas gafas le hizo sospechar lo peor: Brock y Max se encontraban heridos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aferró delicadamente la cabeza del mayor de los dos.

-Brock…, soy yo, ¿qué ha pasado…?- le susurró, casi acunándole entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Ash…-dijo en un débil tono de voz. La sangre de su frente caía sobre sus pómulos, ya no tan morenos, casi blanquecinos.-…, unos Pokémon monstruosos…, nos…, nos atacaron…- tosió fuertemente, dejando escapar un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-¿Y Ash…? ¿Dónde está Ash…?- le preguntó, temiendo ver como aquellas buenas personas morían en un mundo que era peor que el suyo.

-Él…, está… dentro…-susurró, aceptando el sorbo de agua que el viajero del tiempo le dio. El viejo amigo de Mirai Ash aferró fuertemente el cuello de neopreno de Ash.- Ash…, por favor…, vete…, nosotros estamos bien…, y…, te lo suplico…- cogió aire.-…, no le dejes morir…, hazlo por Misty…, y por su hija…- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.-…, lo ha pasado muy mal…, y ellas son lo único que le…, queda…

-Ahorra energías, Brock…- siguió susurrando, y los ojos se le humedecieron.- Intenta reanimar a Max, y pide refuerzos. Yo…, buscaré a Ash…, y daremos fin a esta absurda guerra. Volveremos victoriosos…, te lo prometo…, viejo amigo…- dijo, con una sonrisa, y las lágrimas caídas de sus ojos se mezclaron con la sangre de Brock.

Con las manos empapadas en el rojo líquido, depositó suavemente al herido contra el suelo. El enorme portón del templo permanecía abierto, e incitaba a Ash para que penetrase en la más profunda oscuridad. Con la luz de una pequeña linterna otorgada por Brock, pudo observar el interior de aquel inhóspito lugar. El violento carácter, y el afán del ser humano del siglo XXI por destruir lo que fuese por conseguir todo y más, quedaba plasmado en el deterioro de las numerosas esculturas destruidas de Pokémon Legendarios, tales como Celebi, Mewtwo, Deoxys o Giratina, los coloridos frescos y enésimos e ilustrativos murales. La suciedad reinaba en el lugar. Numerosas telarañas colgaban del inalcanzable techo, posiblemente producidas por numerosos Spinarak y Ariados que, por alguna razón, ya no estaban allí. La oscuridad parecía abrazarle, hacerle sumir en una profunda tristeza, y el silencio era desgarrador. Ni el más tenebroso de los cementerios le llegaba a la suela del zapato al Templo de Los Hados.

Un ruido muy violento y cercano le llegó a los oídos, y no supo si alegrarse o aterrarse por ello. Los ojos rojizos de Ash se clavaron en una pared con un enorme agujero, de allí provenía el alboroto. Esquivando toda clase de obstáculos, consiguió adentrarse en las profundidades de la fortaleza y, avanzando en línea recta, llegó a un extraño lugar. El camino sencillo parecía terminar ahí, y frente a él una extraña sala-plataforma circular, con tres espejos y suelo de cristal, se presentaba ante Ash, sólo que entre él y dicho lugar se interponía un pequeño y oscuro abismo que parecía llegar al mismísimo centro de la tierra. Con el impulso y fuerza de sus piernas, saltó y, tras aterrizar, vio una imagen que le heló hasta las ganas de vivir. Una figura humana yacía en el transparente suelo, un charco de sangre le rodeaba, ensuciando su cabello, y una espada de grandes dimensiones atravesaba su zona abdominal. Por ironías de la vida, y de las mismas Hermanas del Destino, el cuerpo cada vez más frío y pálido del Ash del Futuro daba sus últimas señales de vida, Ash asistió a su propia muerte en directo, o a la muerte de su versión paralela y futura. Arrodillado, y cara a cara con su yo del futuro, hizo todo lo posible para que sus últimos momentos de vida no fuesen tan tristes.

-¡Ash! Respira hondo…, no te mueras…, por favor…- le rogó Ash, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Ash…- dijo agotado, apoyando sus duras manos en los hombros de su "idéntico".-…, ha llegado mi hora…, de ésta no salgo…- susurró, riendo ante la adversidad y esputando muchísima sangre en el acto.-…, promé…, prométeme…, que las darás la paliza de su vida…, así mi muerte no será en vano…, y…, que te quedarás con la foto de mi hija…, ya que yo no la necesitaré más…, y…, que llevarás mi cuerpo hasta casa…, para que puedan incinerarme…- cayó, respirando agitadamente.

-Te lo prometo, amigo…- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Y…, que las dos mujeres de mi vida…, las esparzan en el lugar que quedó marcado tanto en tu corazón…, como en el mío…- sugirió Mirai Ash, señalando primero el corazón de Ash, y después el suyo.-…, el lugar donde conocí a Misty…, es doblemente especial… ¿Sabes por qué…?

-¿Por qué…?- le preguntó, derramando lágrimas del tamaño de sus puños.

-Porque…- y acto seguido, él comenzó a llorar también.-…, allí conocí a la única mujer que he querido con mi vida, hasta la llegada de mi hija…, que nació también en ese mismo lugar…-dijo, con un brillo de alegría en su mirada cansada y temblorosa.-Ash…, dilas…, que las quiero con toda mi alma…, y aunque…, mi cuerpo deje éste mundo…, yo estaré con ellas, allá donde vaya…, con cada recuerdo…, y sentimiento…, y nunca las dejaré ir…, y las cuidaré siempre… ¿Lo harás por mí…?- le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-No hace falta ni preguntar, ¡Yo soy tú…, y haré lo que me haga falta!- exclamó, riendo nerviosamente. Su compañero moribundo rió también.

-Mamá estará muy orgullosa de ti…, de nosotros…, donde se encuentre…, iré con ella, por fin…- volvió a toser, con mucha más sangre que antes. Mirai Ash le tendió su mano derecha y temblorosa, y Ash se la estrechó fuertemente.-Vive, Ash…, lucha por todo aquello por lo que siempre hemos confiado…, y devuélvele al mundo…, la paz que tanto…, nece…, sita…- la cabeza de Mirai Ash fue perdiendo fuerza, y su pelo siguió bañándose en aquel charco de sangre formado a su alrededor.

Ash, estallado en lágrimas, posó sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los abiertos y sin vida del otro Ash, y los cerró, dándole así la paz para su sueño eterno. Con un seco y macabro movimiento, liberó la espada del cuerpo inerte de su fallecido yo, empuñándola con mucha furia. En ese preciso instante, sintió un coctel de sentimientos explotando en su interior. El dolor y la furia formaban aquella simbiosis tan difícil de manejar. Dejando escapar su angustia, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y el eco rebotó en cada pared del lugar, incluso parecía que la estructura cedería ante el dolor marcado por aquel rugido.

-¡ÁTROPOS, MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA COBARDE!- gritó Ash, hecho una furia.

La única mención de su nombre fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la diosa y, tras una breve aparición y danza de varias auras oscuras, una figura femenina se presentó ante Ash. Átropos, la mayor de Las Hermanas del Destino, hacía gala de su omnipotencia con su alargado y sedoso cabello azabache, así como con un vestido negro de larga cola y sin tirantes. En vez de uñas, parecía tener unas finas cuchillas con las que, según la leyenda, cortaba los hilos de la vida. El sonido metálico de su voz erizó los pelos de Ash.

-¡Muestra un poco más de respeto, mortal!- expresó molesta y ruda la mayor de las tres hermanas.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para jugar con la vida de una persona humana?- preguntó Ash, dejándose llevar cada vez más por la ira.

-Yo decido cuando alguien perece. Es mi voluntad.- respondió ella, de manera fría y natural.

-¡ESO NO SE DECIDE!- gritó él, lanzándose con espada en mano hacia la diosa.

No obstante, aquellos segundos le parecieron una eternidad. Como si su cuerpo se tornase pesado, notaba como el tiempo, de alguna forma, se ralentizaba. Él se movía como un Shuckle, mientras que Átropos se movía rapidísimo, sin ser afectada por el conjuro, ¡incluso su transformación en El Guerrero Fantasma era lentísima! Con un potente placaje, la mujer tumbó a Ash.

-Tu valía me asombra, mortal. Pese a tu frágil y vieja figura, el espíritu de la juventud arde en tu interior, pero eso no te servirá conmigo. Éste golpe ha sido mi primer aviso para mantenerte al margen. Al tercero, morirás.- le advirtió Átropos.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Ash volvió al ataque, pero volvió a sucumbir ante tales poderes. El tiempo volvió a ponerse en su contra, yendo más lento que la primera vez. Esta vez, recibió un codazo en la cara por parte de la diosa del Futuro, y la mano que sostenía la espada bautizada como "Delirio" cedió, soltando el arma en el acto. Tras tocar su cuerpo el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos se reincorporó, mirando con desprecio la postura indiferente de la morena.

-Segundo aviso. Estás a tiempo de reconsiderar tu absurda idea, y marcharte por dónde has venido. Te prometo que mis hermanas y yo no tomaremos represalias al respecto.- informó la diosa de vestido negro,

Ignorando sus palabras, el moreno vio la espada a un par de metros de él, y con un hábil movimiento, se impulsó para tenerla entre sus manos de nuevo. Para su desgracia, el mismo efecto de ralentización le acosó, y Átropos aferró fuertemente la empuñadura de tal pesada espada, atacando a Ash. El afilado filo de la espada atravesó la zona abdominal de Ash, justo donde residía la cicatriz formada en la batalla contra Juno y sus secuaces, hacía ya una eternidad. Tal fue el ataque que La Hermana del Destino incrustó a Ash contra la pared, clavándose también la hoja de la espada en la pared. La sangre emanaba sin control de la boca de Ash, y sus ojos se humedecieron. No había nada que pudiese hacer ya…, notaba como se moría. Transformarse en El Guerrero Fantasma no serviría de nada, pues Átropos volvería a usar el tiempo en su contra, acelerando así su muerte. Era una batalla perdida, y lo que más le dolía en el alma no era haber muerto a manos de una mujer, o que ella hubiese luchado mejor que él, sino que le había fallado a su yo del Futuro. Agonizaba y temblaba sin remedio. El frío se apoderaba cada vez más de él. Átropos acercó su rostro a de él, quedando así a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Tercer aviso.-le susurró ella, fría como el hielo.-Todos los mortales sois iguales…, ni sabéis escuchar, ni comprendéis que el poder de Los Hados es demasiado complejo para que alguno de vosotros lo controle…- dijo, hundiendo más la espada en el cuerpo de Ash.-Nunca te harás con nuestro poder, mortal, ¡nosotras controlamos toda tu vida!

-Nadie controla mi destino, y mucho menos…, vosotras…- se defendió en sus últimos segundos de vida. Átropos retiró la espada de la pared, y Ash cayó al suelo.-Pagaréis por esto…, puedes estar segura…-susurró.

Las últimas escenas que vio fue como Átropos desaparecía, y como dos agujeros negros, uno a su vera y el otro donde el cadáver de Mirai Ash, se formaron en el suelo. De cada uno de ellos, dos largos, oscuros y huesudos brazos los arrastraban hasta las profundidades de la nada con sus afiladas garras. A medida que la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de Ash, aquellas extremidades inhumanas le guiaban al olvido. Su corazón latía cada vez menos, y, tras recibir un último y cálido abrazo de un ángel pelirrojo, procedente de sus alucinaciones, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, dejando caer unas últimas lágrimas. Su cuerpo empezó a caer entonces en el oscuro pozo. Murió.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo XI<em>

**Bueno, que os ha parecido...? La idea para este capítulo la saqué del videojuego "God of War II", y supongo que los otros dos siguientes capítulos también! :D Por cierto, y si por alguno de los lectores no sabe el significado de la palabra Mirai..., es "Futuro" en japonés. Si lo sabían de antemano..., mea culpa, y si no..., pues bueno es saberlo! De momento, les dejo con las fichas de los personajes más novedosos:**

_Personajes (Fichas 41-44)_

41) Mirai Ash (Alias Wolf)

Edad: 35 años.

Altura: 1,86 metros.

Ocupación: Líder de la Resistencia en contra del Team Rocket.

Historia: Muchos son los acontecimientos que marcaron el dolor del Ash del Futuro. Tras ver como su madre y sus seres más queridos morían a manos del Team Rocket, su vida se define con una sola palabra: lucha. Veinte largos años de Dictadura Rocket han servido para miles de soldados que añoran la libertad puedan decir orgullosamente que trabajan para él. Carismático, valiente y fuerte líder, su última misión, junto con sus dos hombres de confianza, fue la de viajar a La Isla de La Creación para doblegar a Las Hermanas del Destino y a su jefa, Atenea. Casado con Misty, el único amor de su vida, ambos tienen en común una hija de casi dieciocho años de edad. Sin poder cumplir su promesa, muere a manos de Átropos, una de Las Hermanas del Destino, que cortó el hilo de su vida.

42) Mirai Brock (Alias Rock)

Edad: 40 años.

Altura: 1,88 metros.

Ocupación: Miembro de Honor de la Resistencia, así como Doctor de la Resistencia.

Historia: Fue el primer guerrero rebelde con el que Mirai Ash contó en sus filas. Tras esconder a su familia en un lugar seguro, los dos amigos viajaron por diversas zonas de las cuatro regiones para reclutar a cientos de miles de hombres y mujeres que les ayudasen a liberarse de los Rocket. Sus amplios conocimientos de medicina, su mítica amistad con Ash, casi más una relación fraternal, y ser uno de los fundadores del movimiento le han hecho sumar puntos dentro de la Resistencia, convirtiéndolo en el segundo al mando. Cuenta con un carácter tranquilo, que complementa bien con el, a veces, carácter frío y malhumorado de su viejo amigo. El viaje a la Isla de la Creación no ha sido tal y como lo tenían planeado. Tras ser atacados por una jauría de Pokémon monstruosos y furiosos, Max y él aguardan heridos a la llegada de los refuerzos, y esperando que los dos Ash triunfen en su cometido.

43) Mirai Max (Alias Córtex)

Edad: 29 años.

Altura: 1,80 metros

Ocupación: Miembro de Honor de la Resistencia, y respetado científico dentro de la misma.

Historia: Desde muy pequeño, ha visto como el mundo, que muy poco de él ha conocido, se sumía en una alocada e irracional dictadura. El deseo de convertirse en un envidiado Maestro Pokémon se vio totalmente truncado, y es por eso que le prometió a Ash que, cuando contase con la edad mínima, entraría en la Resistencia. Es una persona con una mente privilegiada. Numerosos cacharros usados en la organización son inventos suyos, como el siempre usado traje que los define. Conoce a la perfección todo sobre La Isla de la Creación y Las Hermanas del Destino, pero no llegó a verlas en persona. Brock y él fueron atacados en la entrada del castillo por numerosos Pokémon asesinos, hiriéndolos de gravedad. Su única salvación reside en los conocimientos de Medicina de Brock y en la llegada de los refuerzos que tanto necesitan para vencer a Las Hermanas del Destino.

44) Mirai Coronel Steelix (Alias Enterrador)

Edad: 65 años.

Altura: 1,77 metros.

Ocupación: Enterrador.

Historia: Lo que pasó con él en esta línea temporal creada por Atenea es un auténtico misterio. La mayoría de los miembros de la ya extinguida Milicia de Metal están muertos, o en prisión, siendo Mirai Ash y él los únicos miembros activos. Muchos opinan que está muerto, pero se conoce de su existencia al verle en el Encinar, cavando una tumba que, presumiblemente, es para Ash, el viajero en el tiempo. Pese a ser casi idéntico a como Ash le recordaba, hay algo en él que le hace dudar, como si un espíritu místico le envolviese…

* * *

><p><strong>Y Hasta aquí es todo por hoy. Subiré en cuanto pueda el Capítulo XII. No se olviden de dejar reviews o cualquier sugerencia, que siempre será todo bien recibido. Esto es todo, pasad una buena tarde!<strong>


	12. 12 Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Segunda

**Buenas noches a todos los lectores de "La Guerra de los Mundos". He aquí el Capítulo número Doce. Es mi deber, como autor de éste fic, informar que éste capítulo contiene imágenes un tanto..., fuertes (aunque desde mi punto de vista sean leves) relacionadas con la tortura, el sufrimiento y, en menor grado, con la violación, aunque más que escenas impactantes, que posiblemente, algunas lo serán, el capítulo se centra en cosas como la angustia, la tristeza y el sufrimiento humanos, que van ligados a esas escenas de violencia, torturas y violación que ya he nombrado. De modo que, si eres una persona muy sensible a ésta clase de temas, no leas éste capítulo, ¡a mí luego que nadie me diga nada, xD! Yo ya he avisado. No os entretengo más, así que sólo me queda deciros que disfrutéis de la nueva creación.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XII: Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Segunda: Descenso e Inframundo<em>

El sudor desprendido por su cuerpo se pegaba a las sábanas, cual pulga a un perro sarnoso. Gemía sin control y se revolcaba en el nicho agitadamente, presa de una horrible pesadilla. Su respiración se tornó más rápida e profunda a medida que miles de sombras horrendas y satíricas mostraban sus fauces ensangrentadas, del mismo modo que sus finas garras. Cogió una enorme bocanada de aire tras abrir de par en par sus azulados ojos, y dejó escapar un desgarrador grito. Su flequillo anaranjado quedó empapado tras entrar en contacto con su frente, que chorreaba muchísimo sudor. Cada arruga de su cara quedó marcada por un miedo irrefrenable, y tras desprenderse de la fina manta que cubría su cuerpo, ligero de ropa, sintió el frío recorriendo sus brazos, debido al sudor. La versión futura de Misty se llevó las manos a su corto cabello, completamente revuelto y aplastado por la almohada. Algo malo le había pasado a su marido, de eso no había duda. Estaban conectados por un lazo místico, casi divino, y en un preciso momento, sintió por unos segundos que moría por dentro. La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, y la figura de un ángel enmudeció a la mujer. Vestida con un camisón azul de seda, su hija adolescente, de casi dieciocho años de edad, humedeció sus ojos, dejando caer lentas y saladas lágrimas de terror. Como si fuese una niña chica, corrió a encontrar el abrazo de su madre y apaciguar así su llanto, contagiando a su madre en el lloro. Misty acariciaba desesperada la cabeza anaranjada de su única hija, sumergiendo miles de besos en ella con el fin de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, cariño…- le susurró Misty al oído, sin cesar con sus besos y caricias.- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

-Papá…- dijo su joven hija, entre llantos.- Le ha pasado algo, ¿verdad…?- preguntó ella, mirando directamente a los ojos vidriosos de su madre. Misty no articuló palabra.-Mamá… ¿papá está muerto…?- aquella pregunta horrorizó a la Señora Ketchum.

-No…, no, mi amor…- la consoló la mayor, estrechándola más entre sus brazos.-Papá regresará sano y salvo…, siempre lo hace…- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa, se deleitó con ver los ojos azul-rojizos de su hija.-Ya verás cómo regresa… ¡incluso antes de tu decimoctavo cumpleaños! -deslizó sus dedos entre las finas mejillas de su hija, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Tú crees…?- preguntó inocentemente la muchacha, en rumbo de ser mujer. Misty se sorprendió ver reflejada en su hija la imagen de ella en el pasado, así como el espíritu rebelde y soñador que mostraban sus ojos, propio de su padre.

-¡Claro que sí, preciosa!-exclamó sonriente su madre.-Vamos a estar todos: sólo las tías, tu padre, Pikachu, tú y yo, ¡ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar! No todos los días una cumple dieciocho años, ¡ya eres toda una mujer!-dijo la mujer de Mirai Ash, acariciando el pelo sedoso de su hija.

-Me hubiese encantado que la abuela estuviese aquí…, con nosotros…- susurró apenada la única descendiente de Ash. Nunca llegó a conocer a su abuela materna.-Papá la extraña muchísimo…, sólo tiene buenas palabras para ella…

-Las que se merece, hija…, las que se merece…- se entristeció Misty al recordar la trágica muerte de Delia.-Era una mujer maravillosa, luchadora…, y que nunca perdía la sonrisa…- cayó durante unos instantes.-Para papá fue un golpe muy duro…, pero le mantiene vivo pensar que ella nos observa feliz desde donde esté…, y el hacer justicia, para evitar que miles de personas sufran como la abuela…, y como él. Además…- dijo ella, acariciando de nuevo los pómulos de su hija.

-¿Qué?- la miró sin entender.- ¿Además qué, mamá?- preguntó.

-Lo que realmente le va a traer de vuelta somos nosotras, pero especialmente tú, hija…, tú, y sólo tú. Somos lo único que tiene…, y no soportaría la idea de perdernos. Es por eso por lo que tu padre lucha: por nosotras, y porque tú conozcas un mundo que sólo conoces a través de nuestras historias de la niñez. Tu padre regresará muy pronto, cariño…, te lo prometo, vida mía…- susurró Misty, abrazando a su hija como si fuese la última vez que lo haría en su vida.

La joven aceptó el abrazo, deseando creer a ciegas la promesa de su madre. Siempre que veía a su padre volver del frente de batalla se le encogía el corazón, no porque no tuviese ganas de volver a verle, sino porque le veía empapado en sangre, con más y peores cicatrices y arreglando siempre su brazo robótico, lleno de circuitos rotos. Aquella prótesis cibernética que sustituía a su antebrazo izquierdo era la clara prueba que su padre era más humano y vulnerable que nunca. Aparte de todo eso, la mayoría de las veces se le veía cansado y somnoliento, encerrado en su despacho hasta altas horas de la noche o reunido con algunos de sus hombres, pero eso jamás le hacía rehuir de pasar un buen rato con su mujer y su hija, los mayores de sus tesoros. Ash era un buen padre, ¡el mejor de todos! Cariñoso, honrado, trabajador y valiente eran palabras que se le quedaban pequeñas. Para ella era su gran referente, al igual que su madre. Muy pocas eran las mujeres que se mantenían serenas y optimistas al ver como su marido arriesgaba la vida a cada día que pasaba fuera del hogar. Se sentía muy orgullosa de los padres que tenía, y nada cambiaría su forma de verlos. Se separó lenta y cuidadosamente de los brazos de su madre, sonriendo a más no poder. Su padre volvería. Algo se lo decía en el alma.

-Mamá…- dijo la joven en un tono de voz extremadamente bajo. Sus mejillas entonces se tornaron rojizas y ardientes.

-Dime, cariño…- susurró, de manera tranquilizadora, recolocando unos finos cabellos por detrás de las orejas de su hija.

-¿Podría…, quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche…?- preguntó sonrojada ella, del mismo modo que cuando una niña pequeña tiene pesadillas.

-Ésta, y todas las que quieras, mi vida. Últimamente, la cama se me está haciendo muy grande.- le respondió Misty, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Puede _Cleo _venir también…? Se asusta mucho si yo no estoy…- informó la hija de Ash y Misty, refiriéndose a su pequeña Eevee.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Búscala.-indicó su madre.

La muchacha procedente del amor entre los Ketchum-Waterflower corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hogar. Rápida como un rayo y liviana como una pluma, en cuestión de segundos regresó a la habitación de sus padres, cargando a la pequeña _Cleo _en sus brazos. _Cleo_ era una Eevee muy especial, como Misty bien sabía, pues, aparte de ser el único Pokémon que su hija poseía, Ash la capturó porque, según numerosos expertos como el Profesor Elm y el Profesor Birch, ese ejemplar de Eevee solía ser muy poco común. Era incluso más extraño de encontrar que los Pokémon variocolor, y es que Cleo era portadora de unos preciosos ojitos azules, raros entre los comunes ojos marrones-rojizos de los demás Eevee. Además de su apariencia exótica, era extremadamente cariñosa y, tras ver a Misty, saltó de los brazos de la joven y lamió la cara de la matriarca con ternura. La Señora Ketchum rió, y acarició el suave y cálido lomo de la perrita Pokémon.

-¿Has pensado ya en cuál va a ser su evolución?-le preguntó su madre, mientras se cobijaba de nuevo entre las sábanas de su cama.

-La verdad es que no. Mis principales elecciones son Espeon y Vaporeon, al igual que papá y tú, pero me parece poco original. Seguramente me decida por Flareon o Glaceon, ¡pero es que me gustan todas sus evoluciones! Bueno…- dudó ella durante unos instantes.-…, Jolteon no me gusta tanto…- dijo ella un poco desanimada, a lo que su madre rió sin parar.

-¡Si tu padre te hubiese oído decir eso…, te mataría! Para él, la belleza de los Pokémon va más allá de las apariencias físicas. Además, Jolteon es un buen Pokémon: posiblemente uno de los mejores de su tipo elemental, y sin duda uno de los más rápidos. Sería una buena elección, como cualquiera que escojas.- le aconsejó su madre, sin un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Pues si algún día _Cleo_ tiene crías, ¡te prometo que la primera que entrene se convertirá en un, o una, fuerte Jolteon!-exclamó ella, feliz.

Misty sólo pudo sonreír ante tal decisión, y besó dulcemente la frente de su hija. Sin duda, aquella criaturita amaba a los Pokémon tanto como Ash. Hubiese sido una excelente entrenadora Pokémon, de no ser porque, en ese tiempo, el Team Rocket no daba autorización a los menores de dieciocho años para emprender un viaje Pokémon. Si siendo mayor de edad alguien iniciaba un viaje Pokémon por la región de Kanto, el viajero debía pagar una cuota mensual a la malvada organización, encargada de dejarles pasar la frontera que dividía unas ciudades de otras. Todo aquello era una completa locura, al igual que cada cuatro años se realizase la competición en la Liga Pokémon, al estilo de las Olimpiadas, siendo ese año Kanto la región escogida para dicho evento. Para Misty, el mundo se había vuelto completamente del revés. No obstante, se resignó una vez más y, junto a su hija y la pequeña Cleo, se embarcó en la tarea de volver a dormirse. Las dos pequeñas consiguieron conciliar el sueño en poco tiempo, mas ella no se quitaba aquella preocupación de la cabeza.

-Delia…- susurró ella, juntando sus dos manos a modo de plegaria.- Estés donde estés, cuida de Ash, y hazle volver con vida…, por favor…- rezó Misty, dejando escapar unas últimas y furtivas lágrimas, preocupada por su marido.

* * *

><p>Del mismo modo, otra jovencita sufría las mismas pesadillas. Miles de espectros bañados en sangre atormentaban su tranquilo sueño, y la hacían convulsionarse de un lado a otro, bañada en sudor. La macabra escena de un demonio enano, sonriente, desfigurando, lo que a simple vista parecía, una cara humana la hizo abrir sus ojos. Estaba muy asustada, a pesar de no entender el significado de aquel mal sueño, y le faltaba el aire, como si hubiese sido ella la atacada en la pesadilla por aquellos oscuros seres. A su lado, una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos marrones se sobresaltó también, acongojada y chillando del mismo método que su pelirroja amiga.<p>

-¡Misty, Misty, tranquila!- dijo la conocida como Duplica, sin dejar de zarandearla.-Ya pasó, tan sólo era una pesadilla, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó ella, llevando su mano derecha a la sudorosa frente de su amiga.

-Sí, Duplica, estoy bien.- mintió como pudo, casi asfixiada.-Es sólo que estoy algo cansada, y que he cenado muy poco…, no te preocupes.- se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Estás muy pálida.- comentó la copiona preocupada.-Ten, bebe un poco de agua. Te hará bien.- le ofreció ella un vaso con el transparente líquido. Misty lo ingirió al instante, sin pausa alguna.- Muy mala ha debido ser esa pesadilla para que estés así, ¿qué has visto…?

-Miles de sombras pequeñas y malvadas…, desgarrando carne y cuerpos humanos sin piedad…- dijo Misty, con la mirada a saber dónde.-¿Qué puede significar…?- preguntó, con la voz algo quebrada.

-No soy muy buena interpretando los sueños, pero…- cayó por un instante, llevándose un dedo a su mentón, pensativa.- Creo que da a entender que tienes miedo, miedo por perder a alguien muy especial, y que es muy probable que le haya pasado algo, dondequiera que esté…- informó la entrenadora de Ditto.-Pero no me hagas caso. No tengo ni idea en esto de los sueños, y hablando de sueño…, creo que es mejor que retomemos el descanso. Mañana te espera un día muy largo, Misty.-dijo la peli verde, acariciando el hombro izquierdo de su amiga.

La pelirroja asintió, cansada, y ambas se acomodaron sobre el somier. Por mucho y muy fuerte que cerraba sus ojos, aquella danza infernal de seres pequeños y sedientos de sangre seguía revoloteando en su asustada mente. Tardó mucho tiempo en caer rendida ante los encantos de Morfeo, no sin antes realizar una breve oración para desahogar su dolor interno.

-Por favor…-murmuró Misty, víctima de un silencioso llanto.-No te mueras…- dijo, liberando más lágrimas de sus acuosos ojos.-Te necesito…, no me dejes sola…, Ash…, vuelve, por favor…

Poseída por el miedo, se quedó dormida tras largas horas en vela. La mullida y confortable almohada quedó empapada de lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas. Lo que Misty no sabía es que, en otro tiempo, una mujer se había unido a ella en el mismo llanto. Las dos mujeres, ligadas en mucho más de lo que creían, sufrían en silencio el mismo temor: el no volver a ver a, las que indudablemente eran, las personas más importantes de sus diferentes pero similares vidas.

* * *

><p>La caída le estaba pareciendo eterna. Como si hubiese sido lanzado a un oscuro pozo sin fin, Ash gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseando pisar tierra firme de una vez por todas. Mientras descendía, a sus laterales observaba como miles de figuras humanas, envueltas en una especie de llama azulada, lo hacían también, siendo aquellas breves y pobres luces las que iluminaban escasamente el lugar. A medida que se incrementaba la velocidad de caída, pudo divisar por fin un suelo ladrillado color azabache, y, con temor a estamparse con él, se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. A pocos centímetros de rozar con su semblante el pavimento, quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos y, entonces, fue soltado. El pequeño pero doloroso golpe le hizo sobarse la nariz de manera cómica, pero se rehízo rápidamente. Alrededor de él, miles de almas humanas, progresando cada vez más en número, esperaban allí a que algo o alguien impusiera un poco de orden. A su lado, pudo ver a Mirai Ash, igual de sorprendido que él.<p>

-¡Ash!- gritó el del pasado, captando la atención de su yo del futuro.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Ash, sorprendido por lo espeluznante que resultaba aquel lugar.

-No lo sé…- fue lo único que le dijo Wolf, igual de asombrado que Ash.

-¡Ash Ketchum, pase al frente!- exclamó imperativamente una infernal voz, muy cercana y a la vez casi inalcanzable.

Confusos, los dos homónimos se dieron firmemente la mano y avanzaron hasta la luz de un enorme foco. Frente a ellos, de las sombras emergieron tres pares de ojos muy siniestros. Los ojos del extremo izquierdo eran muy grandes, de extraña forma y rojizos, con dos finísimas y verticales pupilas negras, mientras que los del medio eran hexagonales, transparentes y anormalmente brillantes. Por último, los ojos situados al extremo derecho eran amarillos, de irises pequeños y rojizos. Según Ash, aquellos últimos eran los que más pintas de bondad tenían. Uno de aquellos seres rió ante la escena creada a sus ojos. Dos hombres, hechos y derechos, sujetos de la mano como dos niños.

-¿Qué clase de chiste es éste?- preguntó el de más a la izquierda con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.- ¡Decidme quién de los dos es Ash Ketchum!- ordenó.

-¡Soy yo!-exclamaron los dos a la vez. Aunque la escena fue graciosa, ninguno de los humanos llevados a aquel extraño lugar osó reírse.

-Parece que estáis un poco perdidos…- dijo el del medio, divertido ante el circo que se había montado.-Noto una extraña presencia en tu interior.- anunció, inclinando su mirada hacia el Ash del Pasado.

-Relajaos.- les sugirió la voz proveniente de la derecha.-Ante tal confusión, creo que lo mejor será que nos presentemos. Así trataremos el tema con más calma.-dijo de manera pacífica.

-Qué remedio…- se limitó a decir el de la izquierda, irónica y molestamente.

De repente, la luz se hizo. Los dos Ash se sorprendieron ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Sentados en tres tronos de piedra, de izquierda a derecha se encontraban sentados los tres seres, o, mejor dicho, Pokémon: un Gengar, de ceño fruncido, se situaba sentado a la izquierda, un Sableye, de afilada y tenebrosa sonrisa, encabezaba el trono central, y una Mismagius, de apariencia relajada, se encontraba situado al extremo derecho del pequeño atril. Los dos humanos permanecieron boquiabiertos. Muy pocos eran los Pokémon que habían visto con capacidad de hablar, y aquellos tres eran de ellos. La Mismagius, con su apariencia de bruja púrpura, rompió el hielo ante tal sepulcral silencio.

-No tenéis nada que temer. Contestaremos a las preguntas que necesitéis oportunas.- dijo la Mismagius, tornándose su mirada a una de molestia ante la actitud grosera y refunfuñona de su compañero Gengar.

-¿Qué es éste lugar…?- preguntó Ash.

-Y… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros…?- realizó Mirai Ash la segunda pregunta.

-Os encontráis en el Inframundo, palurdos.- contestó, de manera antipática, aquel Gengar a la pregunta de Ash.

-Y nosotros somos Los Tres Jueces del Inframundo.- informó Sableye.- En vuestro mundo, somos conocidos por nuestros nombres de Pokémon, pero aquí, además de esos, tenemos otros nombres: Él es Minos.- dijo, señalando al Gengar.- Ella es Radamantis.- señaló a la Mismagius.- Y, por último, yo soy Éaco.- informó Sableye.

-Ahora, SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR…, procederemos a juzgaros, para así asignaros a un lugar en concreto: El Paraíso, si vuestra alma es bendita y heroica, El Inframundo, si es impía y oscura, y…, si no es ninguna de ellas, permaneceréis en El Purgatorio, hasta que se aclare todo, ¡y entonces yo me cortaré las venas y tendréis que esperar la llegada de un nuevo juez!- se quejó Minos, sin mostrar ni un poco de pasión por su trabajo. Dirigió su mirada a los dos acusados.-Explicadnos de una vez que es eso de que vosotros dos sois la misma persona.

Los dos acusados trataron de explicarles de manera breve pero detallada la causa de que hubiesen parado a ir al mismísimo Hades. Los Jueces, especialmente Minos, no sabían si desternillarse de risa o tomarse la cosa en serio. Aquel problema parecía ser más gordo de lo que parecía. La jueza fue la que retomó la palabra.

-Así que esa era la razón por la que no podía estudiar del todo tu vida, ¡porque no perteneces a este tiempo!- dijo Radamantis a Ash, pensativa.- Aun así…, has muerto en nuestra línea argumental. Somos nosotros los que debemos juzgarte.- comunicó ella, seria.

-¿Sois asiáticos, verdad?- les preguntó Éaco, viendo como su pregunta era contestada con dos simultáneos asentimientos.-En ese caso, Radamantis tiene la primera palabra.- dijo, mirando a su compañera.-Dinos, ¿cuál es tu veredicto para el de nuestro tiempo?

-Su alma es pura. No hay maldad en ella, pero sí mucho dolor…, dolor que es devuelto a los que han sumergido su mundo en el más miserable caos…- dijo la Mismagius, sin dejar de mirar "a través" de Mirai Ash.-Mi veredicto es claro: él irá al Paraíso.- dictaminó la jueza.

-Opino lo mismo.- dijo Éaco, seguro de su decisión.

-Entonces, por unanimidad, Ash Ketchum será enviado al Paraíso. -concluyó el juez Minos. Su mirada se posó entonces en Ash.- Ahora te toca a ti.

Sin dejar de mirar a su yo del futuro, Ash dio un paso adelante. Quedó frente a las tres miradas de aquellos sabios Jueces Pokémon. Como ella era la encargada de juzgar primero a los asiáticos, Mismagius comenzó a exponer su veredicto.

-Si te soy sincera…, no sé qué hacer contigo, muchacho. Esa historia de que albergas un espíritu de las tinieblas en tu interior me pone las cosas más difíciles…-hizo rodar sus ojos, a modo de pensamiento.- Tu corazón está dividido en dos: por una parte, la oscuridad más tenebrosa reside en él, pero tu otra mitad…, desprende una luz celestial que podría cegar al peor de los demonios. Es una extraña simbiosis lo que te define, joven Ketchum.- cayó durante unos segundos.-Eres el elegido, tanto en tu tiempo como en éste, para devolver al mundo la paz que tanto necesita, y, para ello, has tenido que vender tu alma a la oscuridad para garantizar la luz eterna…- dijo ella, mostrando un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Respiró hondo, y continuó.-Me podrán llamar loca, pero me da igual. Mi veredicto es el siguiente: no serás juzgado. Eres libre para regresar al mundo de los vivos.-anunció Radamantis, orgullosa de su decisión.

Miles de murmuraciones de asombro y sorpresa hicieron ensordecer a Ash. Minos la miraba indignado y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Éaco transmitía una mirada de sumo e incondicional respeto hacia su compañera.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Radamantis? ¡Jamás, en la infinidad de años que llevamos aquí, hemos dejado que ninguno de los condenados se marchase por nuestra propia voluntad! Es más, normalmente son ellos los que intentan escapar.-exclamó el Gengar, más que indignado.

-Mi decisión está más que tomada, Minos.-dijo ella, mirando a Ash.-Éste mortal todavía no tiene su destino escrito, y su sino no acaba aquí. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera.-anunció la Mismagius.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- indicó Sableye.- Le indicaremos el camino hacia el mundo de los vivos.- dijo Éaco, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

-¡Estáis mal de la azotea, los dos!- gruño Minos.- ¡Si nuestro señor Darkrai se entera, se nos va a caer el pelo!

-Nuestro señor confía en nosotros por nuestra sabiduría, Minos, y no por nuestra empatía.- reprendió la jueza a su compañero.-No puedes negar que el joven nada tiene que hacer aquí, lejos de su mundo y de su hogar. Cuando regrese allí, y cuando Arceus quiera tenerlo en su gloria, será juzgado por nuestros homónimos. Retenerlo aquí sería una crueldad totalmente irracional por nuestra parte, ¡y tú lo sabes, Minos!- dijo ella, observando la cara de disgusto del Gengar.-Expón tu veredicto, Minos. No me obligues a que el Señor Darkrai use su poder contra tu persona.- le amenazó.

-Está bien…- gruño la evolución final de Gastly, totalmente humillado por su compañera.-Yo, el Juez Minos, declaro que el mortal Ash Ketchum pueda regresar al mundo de los vivos. Es mi veredicto final.- finalizó él aquel juicio.

Miles de aplausos hicieron eco en aquel lugar ante la sabiduría y cordura de aquellos tres jueces con apariencia de Pokémon. Mirai Ash se acercó a su yo del Pasado y le abrazó fuertemente. Pese a que él había sido destinado al Paraíso, su sonrisa se debía al destino que tendría su amigo.

-¡Felicidades, Ash! Me alegro mucho de la decisión que han tomado los jueces, ¡así que, cuando estés de nuevo en la superficie, machaca a Las Hermanas del Destino!- exclamó feliz, agitándole los hombros.-Ten.- le ofreció él, sacando la foto de su hija de la cartera.-Quiero que te la quedes. Acéptala, por favor.- suplicó Mirai Ash, tendiéndole la fotografía.

Ash se quedó congelado. No había pensado hasta entonces que volvería solo al reino de los vivos, y que su semejante del futuro residiría por siempre en el Paraíso, alejado pero a la vez tan cerca de su familia. Se le rompía el alma al pensar que Mirai Ash quedaría atrapado por siempre allí, aguardando el momento de reunirse con su mujer y su hija. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y lágrimas de angustia brotaron de sus ojos hasta entrar en contacto con los ladrillos de color negro. La reacción del afortunado tomó por sorpresa a su yo del Futuro, que lo miraba sin comprender nada.

-No…- susurró Ash.-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó entonces, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido ante el atril de los Tres Jueces, sin importarle que hubiera otro acusado a punto de recibir su veredicto.-Grandes Jueces, les suplico que dejen que el otro condenado con el nombre de Ash Ketchum me acompañe al mundo de los vivos.-pidió él, totalmente serio. En ese mismo instante, Minos se desternilló de la risa.

-¡Ésta sí que es buena!- dijo el Gengar, riéndose en el acto.- No estás en condiciones de sugerir o pedir nada, chico. Eres el primero y el último que ha recibido el voto unánime de los Tres Jueces para salir del Inframundo. Deberías sentirte complacido con nuestra magnánima decisión.- gruño el Pokémon de cuerpo púrpura y ojos rojizos.

-Minos tiene razón, hijo. Somos jueces, no dioses, o genios que salgan de una lámpara mágica. El poder de cambiar el destino de un alma no está en nosotros…, lo siento mucho…- se compadeció la Mismagius, con una verdadera mueca de pena en su rostro.

-Ash, déjalo. No conviene cabrearlos.- dijo su yo del futuro, obligando con sus manos a que le mirase.- Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo…- le susurró, sonriéndole.

-¡No…! No te dejaré aquí. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poquísimo tiempo, pero, a muy grandes rasgos, yo soy tú…, y tú eres yo. Abandonarte aquí supondría abandonarme a mí mismo…- le comunicó Ash, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Volvió su vista hacia los jueces.-Quiero intercambiar mi alma con la suya. Yo iré al Paraíso, para que él pueda regresar a su hogar, junto con su mujer y su hija.-auto dictaminó Ash.

-¡Ash, estás loco!- exclamó Mirai Ash.

-Es una decisión muy noble y desinteresada por tu parte, joven, pero…, tal como dijo mi compañera, ese poder no reside en nuestras manos.- contestó pacíficamente Éaco.

-Pero… ¡debe de haber algún método…!-suplicó a gritos un cada vez más desesperado Ash.

-No, no la hay.- contestó tajantemente Minos, ignorando los ruegos de aquel mortal.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- se oyó a lo lejos una cuarta y autoritaria voz, fría y de ultratumba.

Al oír aquella majestuosa voz, los Tres Jueces no dudaron en arrodillarse al instante. Ash, su yo del Futuro y los demás condenados los emularon. Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, una masa de nubes negras se formó en el lugar, y de ellas surgió la figura del Pokémon gobernante del Inframundo: Darkrai. Nadie se atrevió a levantar la cabeza hasta que el Pokémon lo autorizase, pero Ash creyó que ese Darkrai era mucho mayor y temido que con él hizo el pacto. Su voz, furiosa y estridente como una tormenta, hizo eco en todos los rincones del lugar.

-Éaco, dime lo que está ocurriendo.- quiso saber el imponente Pokémon.

-Mi señor, tal y como usted sabe, estos dos mortales…- señaló a los dos Ash.- Proceden de distintas líneas temporales. Sólo hemos sentenciado al que pertenece a nuestro tiempo, y al otro le hemos dejado volver al mundo de los vivos. No obstante, el salvado suplica por el alma de su semejante, y nos ha rogado que liberemos su alma para que puedan regresar los dos al mundo terrenal.- informó Sableye.

-¡Ya ve usted qué tontería, oh, poderoso Darkrai!- le hizo la pelota Minos, riéndose de los dos hombres.

-¡CÁLLATE, MINOS!- gritó Darkrai, atando en corto a su sirviente.- Puede que seas el más anciano y sabio de los Tres Jueces, pero con el paso de los años te has vuelto arrogante y perezoso. Si tuvieras tan sólo la mitad de ahínco y empatía que tus hermanos jueces, sería el más brillante de los tres…, pero no es así.-dijo el Dios, hiriendo el orgullo del Gengar. Miró a los otros dos jueces.-Yo me encargaré de este delicado asunto.

-Usted no tiene por qué hacer nuestro trabajo, Majestad. Ni mis hermanos ni yo queremos que esto le suponga una molestia…- dijo sumisamente la Mismagius, con miedo de deshonrar a su señor.

-A veces un Dios debe de hacer algo más que sentarse y gobernar, Radamantis. Vosotros también merecéis un descanso acorde a vuestro trabajo, puede que incluso mayor que el mío. Deja que yo me ocupe por ésta vez del asunto, hija mía.-exigió Darkrai, de manera sabia, cortés y educada.

El Pokémon de tonalidades oscuras frenó su levitación, y quedó justo delante de los dos Ash. Poco a poco, ambos levantaron su respectiva cabeza, encontrándose de lleno con esos ojos azules más fríos que el hielo, pero llenos de una infinita y gratificante sabiduría.

-Así que vosotros dos sois los "idénticos"…- dejó caer aquellas palabras lenta y cuidadosamente.- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen Los Tres Jueces? Vosotros, que rogáis por salir los dos de aquí, aun sabiendo que uno de vosotros ya está sentenciado…

-Sí…, y creo que sólo tú podrías ayudarnos a zanjar éste asunto…- dijo Ash, sin temor en sus palabras.

-¡Muestra un poco más de respeto ante el Señor del Inframundo, sabandija!-exclamó furioso Minos, ante la poca educación de Ash.

-No, Minos…, no. -frenó Darkrai el comentario del Gengar.-Merezco el trato de igual a igual que éste joven mortal me ofrece, porque…, de alguna forma u otra, me siento en deuda con él…- contestó el Dios de la Oscuridad, sin dejar que se le escapara un solo rasgo físico de Ash.-Lo que te pasa es fruto de una horrible maldición, ¿no, hijo mío…?- le preguntó.

-Sí, Señor…, una maldición que un semejante a usted me ofreció en mi tiempo, y…, a cambio de mi alma, él ofrecerá la salvación a mi mundo…- comunicó Ash, sin rencor hacia el Pokémon de tipo Siniestro. Sabía que no era el mismo Darkrai interesado y cruel que él conoció en su tiempo.

-Entiendo…, un asunto muy serio.- dijo el Pokémon, fijándose en los fogosos ojos de Ash.-Tus orbes rubíes emanan un fuego más ardiente que el de mis propios terrenos, muchacho. Eres valiente, fuerte y noble. Además, en tu corazón no hay maldad, sólo luz y sentimientos más resistentes que el acero. A mis ojos, eres incluso más fuerte que el más feroz de los dioses. No obstante, has recibido un veredicto más que generoso por parte de Los Tres Jueces y, aun así, ¿lo rechazas por una persona que has conocido hará tan sólo dos, tal vez tres, horas? ¿De verdad te ofreces como moneda de pago por el alma de tu amigo?-le preguntó el soberano.

-Sí…, y no sólo es mi amigo…- dijo Ash, mirando a su yo del Futuro.- Él y yo somos unos, y lo que a mí me pase, le pasará a él. Usted decide, Señor: los dos en el Paraíso…, o los dos en la Tierra.- negoció Ash, con el ceño fruncido e inamovible en su decisión.

Reinó de nuevo el silencio, y Darkrai cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar, saber qué decisión iba a tomar respecto al tema, pues no era un tema demasiado sencillo. Tras más o menos cinco minutos de larga espera, el Pokémon carraspeó, decidido a proclamar su pensada y sabia decisión.

-Un gran sabio dijo una vez que para llegar a lo más alto en la escalera de la vida, el viaje no se debe realizar con las manos en los bolsillos, así que voy a hacerle caso, a lo que literalmente se refería. Allí arriba…- dijo el Pokémon, señalando a la nada.-…, está la vida. Id a por ella, los dos, y cumplid vuestras misiones y deseos con esfuerzo y perseverancia. Veo en vosotros mucho más que a dos simple mortales, veo…, las verdaderas reencarnaciones de la lucha, el valor y la esperanza. Al igual que muchos, yo también puedo precipitarme en mis ideas…, así que espero que no sea ésta vez, porque…, no desearía veros de nuevo por aquí…, muertos. Escuchadme atentamente los dos: si perecéis en el mundo de los vivos por segunda vez, no habrá vuelta de hoja. Pertenezcáis a éste tiempo u otro, seréis destinados a uno de los tres enclaves…, para toda la eternidad, ¿entendido?- preguntó, con un reflejo de esperanza en los ojos.

-¡Sí!-dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Confío en haber apostados por los Rapidash vencedores.- les dijo, con el mismo brillo de esperanza en su mirada.-Partid hacia vuestro destino, pues.- anunció Darkrai, y una cegadora luz señaló un camino que parecía no tener fin.-Por ese sendero llegaréis hasta La Cadena del Equilibrio, una cadena que une nuestro mundo con el vuestro, mas debéis tener mucho cuidado en vuestra odisea: miles de seres horrendos y siniestros acecharan contra vuestra existencia utilizando toda clase de artimañas que podrán usar en contra de vuestros propios miedos, ilusiones y fantasmas del pasado. Su arma más poderosa es el miedo…, miedo de lo que vais a ver…, y creedme que nadie desearía ver lo que vosotros vais a contemplar. Tened mucho cuidado pero, sobre todo, no cedáis ante los horrores que vais a ver en vuestro camino, ni dejéis que La Cadena del Equilibrio se rompa. Supondría el fin de todos nosotros, así como el de los humanos, y ahora, ¡marchad!- les animó el Pokémon.

Sin mirar atrás, los dos salvados por Darkrai comenzaron a correr aquel angosto e interminable camino, plagado de numerosos altibajos y de rocosa estructura. Parecía incluso que hasta corrían por encima de una enorme serpiente de piedra, recorriendo sus prolongadas curvas. Llegaron al final del camino, pero no había salida posible. Sólo un enorme río, el Río Estigia, de bravo caudal y aguas salvajes y oscuras, descansaba muchos metros bajo sus pies. Como por arte de magia, un breve seísmo los alertó y, tras formar un enorme cráter, una criatura monstruosa salió desde dentro de la tierra. Su apariencia era más bien humana, salvo por el ligero detalle de que su cuerpo era prácticamente de roca y lava. Sin embargo, las facciones de su cara eran muy visibles, y en ese preciso instante parecía sonreírles.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Mira a quienes tenemos aquí…-dijo entre risas el monstruo. Su voz les resultaba más que familiar, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta.

-¡Giovanni!- gritaron incrédulos el nombre de aquel ser. El monstruoso ex líder de los Rocket rió infernalmente.

-¡Que detalle por vuestra parte el haberos acordado de mí! Sólo espero que también os acordéis de…, unos viejos amigos…- dijo él, sonriendo aún más.

De su cuerpo rocoso y lleno de lava surgieron otras tres cabezas más, dos humanas y otra desconocida, alrededor de su pecho. Ash y su idéntico del futuro las reconocieron al instante. Una de las cabezas era de mujer, una mujer de cabello rojo, curvado y con forma de caracol, mientras que la otra testa humana era de hombre, de cabellos azulados y cortos, sobresaliéndole un mechón por su frente. El último, y más gracioso, bulto lo formaba una cabeza con orejas altas y bigotes, similar a un gato. Nada más hacer su aparición, los dos Ash los calaron al instante.

-¡Jessie, James, Meowth!- exclamaron anonadados.

-¡Mira, James, si son los mocosos!- anunció la mujer, divertida y riendo como una loca.

-Ahora estáis en nuestro territorio, ¡así que jugaréis con nuestras reglas!- dijo James, cual villano de un cómic.

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!-exclamó el Pokémon gato, con su más que oída frase característica.

Sin dar ni una mínima tregua a sus adversarios, aquel monstruo de cuatros cabezas empezó a vomitar piedras envueltas en fuego por cada una de sus bocas. Los dos humanos esquivaban como podían los ataques que les eran lanzados, pero se encontraban demasiado debilitados como para poder contraatacar de alguna manera. De vez en cuando, lanzaban alguna que otra patada conjunta al Giovanni de piedra, pero sin efecto. Su coraza era demasiado dura, y ardía a una temperatura de vértigo, por lo que sólo salían quejidos de la boca de Ash y su compañero. Aquella estatua de roca-fuego parecía burlarse de ellos, pues no parecían rivales dignos de él. Tras varios placajes y zarandeos, agarró a cada uno con un brazo, y los dos infiltrados del Inframundo tosían ante el olor a quemado que desprendía el monstruo, y que parecía achicharrarles los pulmones. Su piel rocosa transmitía una temperatura muy elevada, abrasándoles la piel con cada deslizamiento que les otorgaba. En ese momento, Ash y su semejante del futuro desearon no estar muertos, ya que si hubiesen luchado con ellos en vida el dolor cesaría en un determinado periodo de tiempo. Hubiese sido una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sí…, pero no casi eterna, como les parecía por entonces. Tener el permiso del Dios del Inframundo para abandonar tal lugar no les convertía en el acto en vivos, cosa que descubrieron bajo los ardientes brazos de Giovanni. Inútilmente, se zarandeaban como podía del agarre de su resistente pero lento enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más. Por suerte para ellos, y desdicha para Giovanni, el suelo cedió ante el peso del monstruo e, inevitablemente, cayeron en picado hacia las furtivas corrientes del Río Estigia. A los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto con el líquido, el cuerpo del monstruo de piedra terminó por erosionarse rápidamente, gracias a la bravura con la que el agua acechaba.

Sumergidos en las profundidades del río, los dos luchadores sentían un gran peso sobre ellos, como si vistiesen prendas de plomo, evitándoles la natación, el buceo y salir a la superficie a coger aire. Miles de almas residentes en aquellas aguas se apegaban a ellos, y clavaban sus garras como agujas en la fina piel de aquellos desconocidos, a lo que no pudieron evitar gritar y sentir el agua dentro de su boca. Un extremo y salado sabor explotó en sus bocas. Aquel sabor sólo logró que la angustia creciera en su interior. Una descomunal tristeza les obstruía el aire, les oprimía el pecho y, cada vez que se hundían más, mayor era ese dolor irreparable. La enorme carga que suponían aquellas almas cargadas a su espalda empeoraba las cosas. Con cada vez menos aire en sus pulmones, abrían la boca continuamente, tragando aquel asqueroso mejunje. Pronto descubrieron que el río no cargaba agua, sino lágrimas…, lágrimas de todas aquellas almas pecadoras y sufridoras de aquel tenebroso lugar. En un último esfuerzo por salvar la vida, bucearon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el aire con el que les bendecía la superficie, y, poco a poco, fueron llevados a tierra firme, lejos de las contaminadas aguas del Río Estigia.

Tras unos largos minutos semiinconscientes, y devorando exageradas cantidades de oxígeno, llegaron a parar a una playa de carbón, en lugar de arena. Grandes estalagmitas nacían del suelo, simulando las zarpas de una fiera, del cual también reposaban blancas y horrendas calaveras, tanto de seres humanos como de Pokémon. No había ni una mísera palmera o alga, ni la presencia de una sola alma. Aquello estaba, técnicamente, muerto. Ash se levantó, empapado de la cabeza a los pies de lágrimas, y zarandeó a su yo del futuro, tendido en el suelo.

-¡Ash, vamos! Levántate. Ahora no nos podemos rendir.- le dijo Ash, agitándolo nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.- informó Mirai Ash, frotándose los ojos.- ¡Madre mía, vaya viaje nos ha dado el condenado río!- se quejó el del futuro.

Los dos emprendieron la marcha, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre que misterios descubrirían en su avance. De momento, ya habían encarado a un monstruo de roca y lava, ardiente y duro como sí mismo, y al propio Río Estigia que, con las lágrimas de su caudal, era capaz de sumergir a cualquier mortal en la más profunda de las tristezas sin venir a cuento. Atravesaron varios parajes rocosos y pequeñas montañas, hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado y, allí, y sólo allí, sus temores se hicieron reales. El acantilado, y todo lo que alcanzaban a ver en kilómetros a la redonda, estaba bañado por un peligroso río de lava. El olor a azufre estallaba en sus fosas nasales, mareándolos un poco por la fuerza del mismo. Los espectáculos acontecidos en el ardiente líquido volcánico eran únicos, y propios, de aquel lugar bien llamado El Inframundo. Con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, Ash pudo observar como un Houndoom de tres cabezas, llamado allí el Cancerbero, se bañaba en la lava, inmune ante ella, devorando a tres humanos con sus respectivas fauces. El tormento de aquellos pobres desgraciados nunca tendría fin. Escapando de la furia del cánido, varios eran los desesperados que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas trepar por las rocosas y altas paredes del risco, pero frenaron en seco su intención al ver a unos monstruos de piedra y alados frente a sus narices. Aquellas horrendas criaturas, de graciosas y chistosas caras, eran conocidas como las Gárgolas. Como si se hubiesen pasado una eternidad sin pegar bocado, las bestias aladas aprisionaron a aquellas almas desbocadas entre sus poderosos brazos y, lenta y sádicamente, con las puntas de sus garras, procedieron a arrancarles los ojos, para así devorarlos. Los gritos de dolor y de numerosas súplicas les obligaron a llevarse las manos a las orejas, deseando no oír nada, pero las voces quedaron grabadas a fuego en sus mentes. Darkrai les comentó, antes de la partida, que no se afligiesen por los tormentos de los condenados, pues sus pecados en vida les convirtieron en merecedores de tales sufrimientos en la muerte. Aquellos castigados no eran más que meras personas agresivas, principalmente con sus parejas, o asesinos menores, pero quedó demostrado que en el Inframundo nadie se salvaba, y eso era lo que más les preocupaba. Ellos dos, como buenos beligerantes, también habían matado a miles de personas, pero siempre por una buena razón. El claro ejemplo era Mirai Ash: Los Tres Jueces tuvieron unanimidad en su decisión de conducirle al Paraíso. No sabían porque sentía empatía por aquellas personas, pero seguramente se debía a las lágrimas del mismísimo Estigia. Era increíble el conmovedor afecto que se tenía sobre aquellas personas muertas, y que nunca se tendría a ellas en vida. Aparcando a un lado sus pesares, descubrieron su única e unidireccional salida: un estrecho y viejo puente de madera los conducía hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Pisada tras pisaba, los dos Ash notaban como aquellas tablillas de madera cedían a la fuerza de sus pies bien calzados por aquellas pesadas botas militares. Fueron más de una las veces que se tuvieron que agarrar a los desgastados pasamanos, hechos de cuerdas, para no caer de lleno al vacío. No era una altura mortal, pero la lava sí que lo era, y eso les hizo andar con doble cuidado. Cuando el último de ellos pisó por fin tierra firme, al otro lado del acantilado, el puente cedió misteriosamente, y lo poco que quedaba de él fue consumido por el río ardiente y anaranjado. Faltó el canto de una moneda para que hubiesen acabado carbonizados, así que respiraron rápida y fuertemente.

Se llevaron las manos a la frente. Sudaban como cerdos, a causa del aumento de temperatura y de la caminata que habían realizado sobre un inmenso mar de lava. Continuaron viajando, sin saber que habían pasado horas desde su salida. Reanudaron su empresa agotados, pero con el mismo entusiasmo inicial. Conforme avanzaban por los senderos del mal, la temperatura también lo hacía. Aquel lugar era un verdadero crematorio, y no el que ellos conocían en la Tierra, donde incineraban a la gente. Los gritos también incrementaron sus decibelios, pero esa vez no procedían de las almas humanas, sino de las criaturas infernales que habitaban el lugar. En el aire, observaron cómo varias gárgolas descendían en picado para así encontrar una ráfaga de aire que les pudiera elevar aún más. Un nuevo y terrorífico dato se sumó a sus mentes cada vez más insanas: planeando en las alturas, una bandada de Pidgeot y Fearow esqueléticos, literalmente hablando, se movían en círculos a medida que proseguían su camino, buscando algún trozo de carne pecadora que devorar. Sus siniestros graznidos se asemejaban al grito de un fantasma atrapado en una mansión encantada. Los pelos de sus nucas se quedaron tiesos. Estaban totalmente cagados de miedo.

-Si conseguimos salir de aquí, y si vencemos a Las Hermanas del Destino, ¡juro escribir un libro que relate todo esto! No puedo quedarme con ello dentro…- bromeó Mirai Ash, a lo que su yo del pasado no pudo evitar reírse.

Aquel era un buen síntoma. Jamás debía uno de perder el buen humor, aunque la situación fuese tan extrema e irreal como aquella de la que ellos dos eran sufridores. Los dos Ash empezaron a notar como el suelo que pisaban cada vez ardía más, simulando casi la situación de caminar sin calzado por miles de carbones al rojo vivo, ¿podría existir algún sitio peor que aquel? Se preguntaban los dos a sí mismos. Personalmente, ninguno de los dos pensaba hasta aquel día que el Infierno, o Inframundo, existiera de verdad, más bien eran partidarios de la idea de que el Infierno, al igual que el Paraíso, se vivía en la Tierra, después de abandonar el útero materno. Al parecer, estaban totalmente equivocados con su teoría, aunque…, cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño…, no, de ninguna manera. Ellos mismos sintieron el abrazo de la muerte en El Templo de los Hados. Zancada tras zancada, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva sumamente oscura, y que desprendía olor como a podrido. Los dos humanos se taparon la nariz ante tal desagradable hedor y, con la única ayuda de sus encendedores, penetraron en el lugar.

Las llamas eran débiles, pero lo suficientemente buenas para poder visualizar el camino. Aquellos artilugios, usados por ellos para encender un pequeño fuego o sus cigarrillos, les salvó en más de una ocasión de chocar contra las paredes del lugar. El tour que debían seguir era más que inestable: unas veces cuesta abajo, otras, muchas, cuesta arriba. El amplio espacio que brindaba el túnel se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño, con lo que uno tuvo que encabezar la marcha y el otro defenderle las espaldas. El pavimento no era para nada abrasador, más bien todo lo contrario. Pisaban con mucho cuidado aquel suelo helador y pegajoso, como lleno de babas, bilis y jugos gástricos. Cada segundo de más que pasaban allí les repugnaba, pues la pestilencia del lugar era cada vez mayor. Era como si un millar de Grimer y Muk habitasen aquel inhóspito lugar. Ash veía crecer cada vez más sus tormentos, ¿es que acaso ese viaje no tenía fin? Pasados unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, vio una breve y anaranjada luz al final del túnel, y apremió la marcha en todo lo que pudo, siendo seguido por su homólogo de aquel tiempo. Simulando ser unos montañeros, tras un largo tiempo, atrapados en un derrumbamiento, lo primero que hicieron fue coger muchísimo aire, casi tanto que creyeron que sus pulmones iban a explotar.

-¡Recuérdame que me dé un largo baño en cuanto salgamos de aquí!- dijo Ash, oliéndose a sí mismo.- ¡Joder, que asco más grande!-se quejó, tapándose la nariz en el acto.

Mirai Ash rió, pero no tanto como hubiese deseado. Los dos estaban muertos del agotamiento y, aun así, no visualizaron en el horizonte la llamada "Cadena del Equilibrio", por lo que su desesperación aumentó en creces. Tras descansar unos minutos sentados en el suelo, que volvía a arder, se levantaron y continuaron así con su cometido. Quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al percatarse de que aquel lugar parecía, a simple vista, el más tranquilo de todos los que habían visitado. Al erguir sus cabezas, los dos Ash quedaron algo aliviados al ver que era un lugar prácticamente cerrado. Sólo tendrían que rodear aquel camino, en forma de U girada a 180 grados, y custodiado por un enorme acantilado. Su paso, más que temeroso, era cansado. A su izquierda, contemplaron otro gran mar de lava, por lo que la alta temperatura volvió a acecharles, así como un exagerado olor a azufre. Como si fuese una especie de mecanismo de defensa del propio lugar, surgió, inexplicablemente, una tormenta de carbón triturado. Ante tal amenaza, los dos compañeros cerraron fuertemente sus ojos, para volver a abrirlos bajo el refugio de sus manos, tapando así sus caras. Cuando llegaron a la mitad de aquel peculiar camino, y siendo molestados aun por la tormenta, una mueca de sorpresa y dolor decoró sus caras. Varias de las más macabras torturas tenían lugar en aquel gran río de lava. A salvo del ardiente líquido, subidos en islotes de tierra, varias gárgolas, Pokémon y esqueletos de Pokémon sometían a los condenados a las más crueles y aterradoras de las torturas. Aquello era pura barbarie, incluso mucho más que las acciones oscuras y lucrativas del propio Team Rocket.

En un islote, dos gárgolas tenían agarrado a un hombre que luchaba por liberarse, mientras que una tercera abría la boca de aquel pobre hombre, obligándole a beber la propia lava del río. El alma condenada sólo podía revolcarse, sumido en un ardor y dolor internos. Ash pudo sentir como las venas de aquel condenado explotaban, y como un humo negro se escapaba de sus orificios nasales.

Cerca de ellos, en un trozo de tierra flotante, subido en un árbol seco y casi muerto, había otro condenado, atrapado en una fuerte tela de araña. Ante la cara de terror de aquella alma, un Arbok y un Ariados aparecieron ante él, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Acto seguido, y sin mostrar clemencia, los dos Pokémon empezaron a verter los ácidos propios de su organismo sobre el cuerpo de aquella persona. Lentos y audibles gritos dejó escapar desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin poder hacer nada por su vida.

En otro lugar, el esqueleto de un Nidoking violaba sin piedad a un hombre que no paraba de derramar lágrimas de profundo dolor. La sangre surgía a borbotones de su orificio rectal, e incluso, si se brindaba unos segundos de silencio en el lugar, se podía llegar a escuchar como el miembro erecto de aquel Pokémon desgarraba la carne del humano. Las súplicas de aquel hombre no eran escuchadas, pues en vida él tampoco las hizo caso. Aquel era su único castigo.

El islote más grande de tierra estaba ocupado por un Torterra de colosales dimensiones. De sus numerosos Látigos Cepa colgaban una docena de almas, mujeres y hombres por igual, ahorcados. Todos ellos se convulsionaban violentamente, y sus ojos se tornaban en un color blanco muy puro. Con sus débiles tonos de voz, rogaban hallar la muerte, tras haberse quitado la vida en la Tierra, mas no morirían jamás. El suicidio era un pecado muy grave, con el que habían sido sentenciados para toda la eternidad.

Por último, en otros lugares, se podían ver a varias almas colgadas bocabajo de las zonas más bajas del precipicio, próximas al contacto con la lava. Los fuertes grilletes amorataban sus tobillos. Ash y su yo del Futuro pudieron observar que algunos carecían de manos, y que otros dejaban escapar de las profundidades de sus bocas unas lenguas muy hinchadas, casi graciosas. Poco a poco, las cadenas comenzaban a ceder, dejando a los presos a merced de las crueles profundidades del fogoso río, condenándolos al fuego eterno. Al ser completamente calcinados, el nivel del río subió ligeramente. A su vez, otras cadenas dejaban ascender los cuerpos quemados de otros castigados, regenerándolos automáticamente para lanzarlos al cabo de un determinado periodo tiempo a la lava de nuevo. Aquellos torturados, de manos inexistentes y lenguas grotescas, eran, respectivamente, personas que en sus vidas mentían en exceso y ladrones sin conciencia.

Pequeñas y furtivas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de aquellos espectadores. Habían presenciado el puro circo de los horrores, la casa de los crímenes, la mismísima morada del Diablo. Evitando cualquier mirada a aquel panorama, corrieron hasta el otro extremo del lugar, dejando atrás todas aquellas bromas de mal gusto. Ash y Mirai Ash habían asistido al hogar y a los castigos de asesinos crueles y sin escrúpulos, suicidas cuyas vidas carecían de sentido, violadores fríos y calculadores, mentirosos compulsivos y ladrones de guante blanco. Sin creer que pudiesen olvidar jamás aquellas pesadillas, abandonaron aquel triste e inhumano lugar. La angustia floreciente en cada uno de ellos crecía, sin opción alguna de frenarla.

Fueron a parar a una planicie desierta, donde la tormenta de carbón arreciaba cada vez más. Anduvieron durante media, aproximadamente, sin encontrarse con nada ni nadie. Las fuerzas cada vez les abandonaban más, tanto que Ash no pudo soportarlo más, y se desplomó en aquel paraje, alejado de cualquier ayuda divina. Su semejante del futuro corrió en su ayuda, también bastante exhausto, pero no había punto de comparación. Él estaba en plena juventud, mientras que Ash cargaba sobre sus espaldas la pesada tarea de convivir en el cuerpo de un anciano, desventaja de aquel contrato con el Pokémon Darkrai.

-¡Ash! Vamos, levántate, por favor…- gritó desesperado Mirai Ash, pasando el brazo de su compañero por alrededor de su cuello, ayudándole a caminar.-No podemos rendirnos ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en esta mierda de lugar…- le dijo, viendo que recuperaba la consciencia.- No sé cuánto camino nos faltará, pero algo me dice que estamos muy cerca… ¿Puedes caminar…?- le preguntó.

-Sí…, tranquilo…-susurró Ash, respirando agitadamente.

Reanudaron la marcha, pero esta vez algo más despacio. Así Ash podría, no recobrar sus fuerzas, pero sí no agotarse demasiado. Un suave pero alborotador sonido les llamó peculiarmente la atención. Sonaba como…, al arroyo de un río. Aquella les pareció una buena noticia, por lo que aligeraron su velocidad. No obstante, la presencia de una fiera huesuda les frenó, tanto incluso que dieron un respigo, quedando algo asustados. Al ver que la fiera no se movía, comprendieron que no había nada que temer. Era un simple esqueleto, y no estaba vivo, al contrario de los que habían visto con anterioridad. La enorme boca con afilados dientes, y su cuerpo alargado, propio de un dragón, les dieron a entender que ese esqueleto era de un Gyarados. Aquel enorme cadáver conectaba el fin de aquella planicie con el inicio de otra, a modo de puente. Indiscutiblemente, lo que les alertó del todo fue ver cómo, a escasos metros de altitud, fluía bajo el huesudo Gyarados un río de aguas rojas,… de sangre, repleto de numerosos, agresivos y ariscos Tentacruel. Ambos, el del pasado y el del futuro, tragaron saliva. Sin embargo, un brillo esperanzador inundó los ojos de Ash. Sonrió al instante.

-¡Mira, allí!- gritó Ash, eufórico, señalando al horizonte.- ¡La veo…, es La Cadena del Equilibrio!-exclamó, señalando el lugar que ambos deseaban encontrar.

A no mucha más distancia de la que estaban, la imagen de aquella cadena, que desde allí parecía más un enorme pilar, les esperaba majestuosa y tranquilamente. Mirai Ash quedó contagiado por la sonrisa de su compañero. Por fin tenían una buena noticia, y es que pronto saldrían de aquel lugar. Con paso tranquilo y decidido, se adentraron en el esqueleto de aquel Pokémon, procurando mantener el equilibrio. Aunque Gyarados fuese un Pokémon grueso y que llegaba a medir fácilmente los sietes metros, sus bajas fuerzas ralentizaban el avance. Ellos sabían de sobra que si hubiesen contado con un poco más de energía adicional, hubiesen pasado aquel "puente" corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no era así, y debían de tener mucho cuidado. Cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino, notaron unas breves sacudidas en cada rincón del inanimado esqueleto. Varios de los Tentacruel se aferraron con sus poderosos tentáculos a la que era la única vía de escape de aquellos dos hombres. Una de las medusas Pokémon no controló su furiosa fuerza, y partió en dos el gran esqueleto de Gyarados. La mitad por la que ellos avanzaron cayó al río rojo, pendiendo la otra de un hilo. Ash y Mirai Ash quedaron sujetos en una de las numerosas costillas del esqueleto dragón pero, infortunadamente, el último de ellos resbaló y empezó a caer.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Ash, lanzándose al vacío también.

Por un capricho del destino, con una mano consiguió agarrarse al costillar, y con la otra, sujetó fuertemente la mano de su amigo. Allí estaban, los dos, colgando de aquel puente, a metros de unos Tentacruel sedientos de sangre. Aquello era una cosa un tanto irónica, pues eran bañados por numerosas toneladas de sangre, pero sólo deseaban la sangre de los dos Ash. El brazo cada vez le pesaba más, casi incluso parecía que se le iba a desencajar. Balanceando el cuerpo de su copia futura, consiguió impulsarle hacia arriba, librándole de ser la comida de aquellas bestias. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el Ash del Futuro consiguió llegar al otro lado del puente, seguido muy cerca por Ash. No obstante, la extremidad de uno de los Tentacruel aprisionó el pie de Ash, empujándolo hacia las peligrosas y brutales aguas del rojo río.

-¡Ash!- exclamó Mirai Ash, arrodillándose en el suelo y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Ash.

El maldito por Darkrai tan sólo gritaba. La atadura cada vez le dolía más, como si de un golpe seco le fuesen a arrancar la pierna de cuajo. Como si fuese un juguete en disputa por dos párvulos, sujetado por un lado por el otro Ash y por el Tentacruel en el lugar opuesto, creía que estaba a punto de partirse en dos. En todo caso, tal consecuencia decepcionaría a las dos partes. En una última medida desesperada, Ash activó el mecanismo de la cuchilla oculta en la punta de su bota derecha, y, violentamente, cortó la punta de aquel látigo, dejando caer al Tentacruel de nuevo al agua. Con un fuerte impulso, su compañero consiguió ayudarle a subir del todo, y lo que quedaba del puente cayó detrás de ellos. Los dos amigos asomaron tímidamente, o mejor dicho temerosamente, la cabeza por el desfiladero. Gritos de dolor provenían de la medusa herida, otras sufrieron el golpe que aquella mitad del esqueleto le proporcionó, pero la mayoría de ellas se movían en círculos, furiosas ante su fracaso en la caza.

-Lo hemos logrado…- dijo Ash, tumbándose en el suelo, reventado.-Ya estamos cerca.-susurró.

-Sí…- contestó su yo del futuro, sonriente.- ¡De ahora en adelante miraré bien el paso de peatones antes de cruzar del todo la calle! ¡Yo paso de morirme otra vez de forma absurda!- bromeó él, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Ash sólo soltó una gran carcajada.

Se reincorporaron cuanto antes, y comenzaron a correr, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Estaban agotados, pero guiados por la esperanza. A cada gran zancada que daban, más de cerca divisaban la gran cadena. Ardían en deseos de trepar por sus ferrosos grilletes hacia la libertad de su mundo. Tan emocionados iban que no se dieron cuenta de que, tras la dirección que seguían, no había más camino, y cayeron al vacío. Al cabo de unos segundos, fueron a parar a un lago muy especial, y que les enamoró por completo al verlo por primera vez, algo de extrema rareza en el Inframundo. No estaba compuesto por lava, sangre o islotes con seres malvados y ruines, para nada. Era un pequeño y modesto lago, poco profundo pero precioso, puro, de tranquilas y cristalinas aguas…, en pocas palabras, era muy agradable para la vista. Ash no pudo aguantar la tentación, y bebió de aquella agua, quedando impresionado.

-¿Pero…, qué tiene éste agua…?- se preguntó a sí mismo, maravillado ante tal reliquia. Dio otro sorbo, juntando sus dos manos para una mayor capacidad.-Qué pura, es…, deliciosa…., y que fresca está…- susurró, sin parar de beberla. Miró a su amigo.- ¡Bebe, ya verás!- le animó a que lo hiciera, y el semblante de Mirai Ash formó la misma mueca de satisfacción.

-¡Oh, qué buena!- gritó él, lleno de alegría. Acto seguido, nadó un poco por aquellas aguas.-Es muy tibia, ¡esto es mejor que un spa! ¡Esto sí que parece el Paraíso!- exclamó, rebosante a más no poder de felicidad.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, y la misma sonrisa en sendos rostros les confirmó que habían coincidido en una idea. Corrieron hasta la orilla, se liberaron de su ropa, quedando los dos totalmente desnudos, y se zambulleron en el agua. Como dos niños, nadaban apasionadamente de una punta a otra, incluso comenzaron a reír, casi igual que cuando sólo tenían diez años. Cogieron aire y se sumergieron en la poca profundidad del lago, ¡aquello era una verdadera maravilla! Placentera, reconfortante, relajante…, era prácticamente indescriptible la sensación que sentían, tanto en su estado físico como mental. Excepto por la frescura, aquello se asemejaba al útero materno. Era un lugar que desprendía felicidad, relajación y una pureza celestial. A cada sorbo de agua que daban, las fuerzas volvían a ellos, y los tormentos y la honda tristeza arrastrada desde el Río Estigia desaparecían por completo. Ya nada les dolía ni les flagelaba…, aquella fuente de pura y cristalina agua era el verdadero elixir de la vida. Incluso Ash, atrapado en el cuerpo del anciano que representaba aquella horrible maldición, sintió que su cuerpo era igual de joven que hará tan sólo unos meses antes. Aquel lago fue creado para reconfortar a aquellos que, si lograban escapar de la penitencia de Los Tres Jueces y llegar hasta allí, pudiesen así trepar por La Cadena del Equilibrio con sus fuerzas llenas y sin el sufrimiento causado por los horrores allí vividos. Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que habían marcado historia en el Inframundo, pues habían sido los únicos capaces de llegar hasta allí y beber de las deliciosas aguas de aquel divino lago. Recuperados ya del todo, y totalmente vestidos, ambos crujieron sus nudillos. Allí estaban, cada uno a un lado de La Cadena del Equilibrio, que parecía ascender y no tener fin. Calcularon que, más o menos, superaría por muy poco el kilómetro y medio de altura.

-Bueno…- dijo Ash, sin perder la sonrisa.- Aquí está…, la última frontera…- anunció él.

-¡Allá vamos!- exclamó Mirai Ash, deseoso de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

Mirai Ash encabezó la subida, siendo seguido por Ash. Al principio, todo parecía sencillo. Con bellos y rápidos movimientos, subían por los grilletes con la misma facilidad con la que un Aipom, o un Mankey, trepan por los árboles con tal de conseguir un plátano. Incluso desde el aire la vista general del Inframundo daba la engañosa sensación de que aquel era un lugar tranquilo, puede que incluso hasta bello. Conforme a la continuación del ascenso, desde varias direcciones, caían del cielo miles de almas envueltas en llamas azules, y todas parecían dirigirse a un mismo lugar: ante la presencia de Los Tres Jueces. Cuando una vez se hubo recorrido la mitad del camino, con lo que tardaron horas, ya empezaban a notar los brazos un tanto débiles.

-¡Joder!- gritó Mirai Ash, resoplando.- Hay que ver como cansa todo esto…- se quejó, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Aguanta, compañero. Sólo nos queda la mitad del trayecto.- le animó Ash, que también lucía algo cansado.-Hemos pasado de todo para llegar hasta aquí, ¡esto no es nada para nosotros!

Ash deseaba creerse eso a pies juntillas, pero la escalada le parecía interminable. Algo de vértigo le estaba entrando, y eso que había escalado alturas mayores. Debía ser por todas las sensaciones vividas y el agotamiento mental. Tras escalar unos diez metros más, unas carcajadas diabólicas nacieron en el lugar, congelando a los escaladores en el acto. Ambos clavaron su mirada en la superficie, y vieron horrorizados como cuatro sombras amorfas levitaban y ascendían hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Ash. La prueba final comenzaba.

-¡Rápido! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Sigue trepando!- alertó a Mirai Ash, que comenzó a escalar a gran velocidad, siendo seguido de cerca por Ash.

Por mucha prisa que se daban en seguir ascendiendo, las sombras les pisaban cada vez más los talones. En un mal movimiento ejecutado por Ash, los cuatros espectros le atraparon, y empezaron a rodearle. Ante su asustada mirada, fueron tomando forma, hasta conseguir los rostros de cuatro personas a las que Ash conocía muy bien. Juró que el corazón se le paró en ese mismo instante.

-¡No…, vosotros otra vez…! ¡NO!- Gritó el asustado Ash del Pasado.

Las sombras con las caras de Protón, Petrel, Juno y Atila atormentaron a Ash, incluso más que la peor de todas sus pesadillas. Seguramente, a eso es a lo que se había referido Darkrai con que el Inframundo jugaría con los peores de sus miedos y recuerdos. Ash, sin saber qué hacer, fue envuelto por un aura azabache, mezclada con colores violetas, y, ante los ojos de Mirai Ash y aquellos cuatro indeseables, la figura maquiavélica del Guerrero Fantasma sustituyó a la del Comandante de La Milicia de Metal, así como el cabello, ahora engominado, y bigote morenos suplantaron a los anteriormente canosos. Como si hubiese recibido una buena dosis de adrenalina, el guerrero vestido de neopreno comenzó a atestar violentos golpes contra cada uno de sus enemigos. Era la primera, y posiblemente la última, vez que Mirai Ash contemplaba anonadado la violencia que empleaba Ash bajo la apariencia de aquel alma oscura que escondía en su interior. Con un rápido movimiento de Karate, el Doppelgänger, o doble fantasmagórico, de Ash se deshizo rápidamente de la atadura de sus enemigos, haciéndolos descender considerablemente muchísimos metros. Los dos compañeros apretaban al máximo sus mandíbulas. Estaba a medio camino de la libertad, y, para colmo, unas presencias oscuras no les dejaban en paz con su cometido. Realmente, no se extrañaban. El Ash del Futuro sacó de su cinturón una Poké Ball, pero El Guerrero Fantasma, sacudiendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro, le privó de cometer tal error.

-De nada nos serviría.- informó el de bigote negro, asustando a su compañero con su sepulcral y fría voz.- Nosotros estamos muertos, pero tus Pokémon no. Por mucho que les dieses una orden, no te harían caso. Es como si estuviesen en libertad.

-¡Pues ya me dirás que hacemos! No tenemos ideas ni Pokémon que nos defiendan.- comunicó Mirai Ash, con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Tú puede que no…- le dijo El Guerrero Fantasma, ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.- Pero yo sí que tengo una idea…

-Explícate.- le sugirió el del futuro.

-Tanto mis Pokémon como yo hemos vendido nuestra alma…, y por lo tanto, ellos me pueden obedecer incluso aquí, en el Inframundo, por el simple hecho de no tener alma. A ellos, el estar aquí, no les afecta, al contrario que a los tuyos.- dijo el de verticales pupilas, mostrando exitoso sus colmillos. Sacó tres Poké Balls negras de su cinturón.- ¡Charizard, Feraligatr, Infernape, adelante!- gritó, liberando a dichos tres Pokémon.

Antes los ojos cada vez más abiertos de Mirai Ash, los Pokémon fueron tomando forma. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la cadena al ver al enorme, y de desgastadas alas, Charizard, al fiero cocodrilo y al musculoso Pokémon simio. Para sorpresa del Ash del Futuro, todos aquellos Pokémon eran más grandes de lo que normalmente solían ser, de piel oscura y con ojos, normalmente de color ámbar o rojo, que inspiraban verdadero temor. Ni se imaginaba lo que se iba a sorprender cuando viese en directo las habilidades que tenían. Mientras que Charizard se mantenía en el aire, así como Feraligatr e Infernape lo hacían sujetos a los grilletes, las oscuras sombras volvían a ascender, cada vez a mayor velocidad. Como si estuviese hablando con ellos, entre señas, El Guerrero Fantasma trazaba una estrategia con sus Pokémon. Los tres asintieron, preparados para desempeñar el rol que su entrenador les había encomendado.

-¡Táctica Número Veintitrés!-ordenó el lado oscuro de Ash, acatando sus Pokémon la orden.

Como si las tres criaturas fuesen una sola, cada una realizó su labor a la perfección. Infernape, con su tremebunda agilidad, descendía rápidamente por los grilletes, bloqueando, en cierto modo, así el avance de sus enemigos. Mediante un fuerte impulso, Feraligatr saltó de la cadena, agarrándose a las piernas de Charizard, suponiendo el lagarto anaranjado el medio de transporte para llegar a la cima de la cadena. Con un sencillo salto, El Guerrero Fantasma se subió a la espalda de Charizard y, tendiendo su mano, invitó a su versión no maldita a que subiese también, cosa que hizo sin dudar. Todos, salvo Infernape, empezaron a ascender, sobrevolando los cielos del Inframundo. El plan estaba resultando tal y como El Guerrero Fantasma lo había planeado: tras ver como la mayoría de sus objetivos se escapaban, las cuatro sombras se dividieron en dos grupos de dos integrantes y así, levitando, un par de almas fueron en busca de Charizard y sus pasajeros. Mientras tanto, el Pokémon simio, conocedor de numerosas artes marciales, se defendía bastante bien con sus ataques físico, como también lo hacía esputando numerosas llamaradas azules y oscuras, que parecían afectar severamente a los malhechores. No obstante, no podía esquivar ninguno de los ataques que le eran proyectados, pues, sobre todo, debía evitar que La Cadena del Equilibrio se rompiera. De lo contrario, tanto la vida en la Tierra como en el Inframundo tocarían a su fin. En los aires, las otras dos sombras se movían juntas y en espiral, pero se separaban cuando la potente Llamarada Oscura de Charizard o el Nitrógeno Líquido de Feraligatr las amenazaba por completo. El plan llevado a cabo por Ash era muy bueno, pero también muy cansado, sobre todo para el pobre lagarto volador, que tenía que cargar con el peso del cocodrilo, un peso muy similar al de Charizard. Llegaron a un punto muy alto de la cadena, incluso vieron el final de la misma, y dieron una vuelta alrededor de la cadena. Instantáneamente, el simio comenzó a ascender rápidamente, a base de saltos, por los grilletes de la cadena. Infernape había captado a la perfección la señal de Ash de rodear la cadena una vez. Esa señal significaba que iban a dar el golpe final que, posiblemente, supondría la derrota de aquellos enemigos tan plastas. De un potente salto, el mandril saltó al vacío, agarrándose a la cola de Charizard y, ante la triunfante mirada de Ash, las cuatro sombras se volvieron a reagrupar, todas con todas. Aquel era el momento oportuno.

-¡Feraligatr, usa tu Nitrógeno Líquido!- le ordenó el alter ego de Ash.

Vomitando aquel elemento tan helador de su garganta, las cuatro sombras quedaron, de manera ipso facta, completamente congeladas. Incapaces de moverse, las cuatro sombras, convertidas en un enorme cubo de hielo, comenzaron a descender irrefrenablemente hacia la superficie, y un estruendoso golpe le alivió a todos por completo. Al tocar el suelo, el nitrógeno líquido se desintegró, y, con ello, también aquellos horrendos seres. Sin embargo, sabían de sobra que su suerte no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que, en El Inframundo, ninguno de los seres que viviesen allí podía morir. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviesen a regenerarse. El Guerrero Fantasma ordenó a todos sus Pokémon, excepto a Charizard, que regresasen al interior de sus Balls y, junto con su compañero, llegaron al último grillete de la cadena, y allí, después de un arduo trabajo, dejó a aquel, uno de sus más viejos Pokémon y amigos, que descansase en el interior de su Poké Ball. Allí no había ninguna salida, sólo una extraña cristalera pequeña y cuadrada. A través de ella, se podía ver un cielo de color azul y negro, con numerosas estrellas. Mirai Ash sonrió al ver aquel cielo tan estrellado.

-¡Ahí está, es la Tierra!- gritó sin creérselo aún.- ¡Puedo ver el cielo desde aquí!

Volteando la vista hacia el principio de la cadena, la cara del Guerrero Fantasma dejó ver una mueca de mucha congoja. Las sombras ya se habían regenerado, y ascendían raudas y velocísimas. Mirai Ash también se enteró, y se le formó el mismo nudo en el estómago que le surgió a su compañero tras haber visto por primera vez a aquellos oscuros seres. Desesperado, El Guerrero Fantasma empujaba fuertemente el cristal que se interponía entre El Inframundo y La Tierra, sin moverlo apenas. Aquella era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí, y las sombras cada vez estaban más cerca, dispuestas a chafarles su éxito. Pasó rápidamente de empujar el cristal a atizarlo con fuertes y continuos puñetazos y así, segundos antes de que las sombras los envolviesen con sus huesudos brazos, lo logró. El grueso vidrio cedió, y la luz lunar se coló por el agujero, cegando a los malos espíritus y debilitándolos sin piedad. Los dos compañeros, tras duras horas de cansancio y de una búsqueda que por poco les cuesta la vida, salieron por aquella bendita salida, no sin antes dedicar una mirada por encima del hombro a las sombras, furiosas e impotentes ante su fracaso. Allí, en La Tierra, su jurisdicción terminaba.

* * *

><p>Despertaron, tumbados en el suelo y llenos de polvo y tierra. No sabían cuánto habían permanecido inconscientes, tal vez algunos minutos, o puede que un par de horas, e incluso días. Todo parecía haberles pasado rapidísimo, pero también de manera muy paulatina. Abrieron bien sus ojos, y lo que vieron les sorprendió tanto que estuvieron a punto de llorar. Se encontraban tirados sobre un verde y afilado césped, ubicados en un lugar donde la vegetación era prácticamente inexistente, y la tala de árboles se practicaba con frecuencia. Les daba exactamente igual donde estuviesen, pero por lo menos habían regresado a su mundo, a La Tierra. Sin pudor, los dos "idénticos" se abrazaron fuertemente, derramando casi lágrimas de júbilo.<p>

-¡Ash, lo hemos logrado! ¡Estamos en casa!-gritó Mirai Ash, feliz a más no poder.

-¡Ya te dije que lo conseguiríamos!- le respondió igual de feliz. Poco a poco, su mirada alegre se tornó confusa, y alertó a su compañero.-Un momento…

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó preocupado su yo del futuro.

-Hemos regresado al punto de partida…- le dijo Ash. Su compañero parecía no entenderle.-Estamos en el Encinar…- indicó.

Aquello carecía de lógica, pero Mirai Ash le dio la razón a su yo del Pasado. De hecho, a su derecha, todavía seguía en pie la tienda de campaña en la que habían descansado ante de partir a La Isla de la Creación. Se pusieron en pie, sorprendidos ante la idea de haber resucitado allí. Ellos mismos habían pensado que, tras morir en el Templo de los Hados, debían de haber revivido allí. No lo entendían. Detrás de ellos, una risa débil les alertó. Los dos se voltearon rápidamente, y Ash se quedó congelado al ver al emisor de aquella leve risa. Frente a ellos, el viejo Enterrador daba unos suaves golpes a un montón de tierra, devuelta a su sitio, con la pala, mientras que con un pañuelo algo viejo se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Su dentadura amarillenta y desdentada simulaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vaya, joven Ketchum..., parece ser que llegáis justo a tiempo.-cuestionó el enterrador, dejando de secarse la frente.-Hace unos minutos pocos que terminé con tu tumba, ¡no veas la sorpresa que me llevé al veros salir de ella como dos topos!- dijo, golpeando con la punta de la pala el agujero tapado. Reía y mostraba los pocos dientes que le quedaban. Ash le miraba asombrado, como si fuese un vidente, y Mirai Ash como si fuese un loco.

-¿Quién eres…?-preguntó Ash, anonadado ante la premonición del enterrador.

-Un admirador tuyo.- contestó, sonriendo.-Es broma, bueno…, no del todo, pero ahora no es momento de que te hagas preguntas, ¡sino de actuar! Tu furia y tu dolor han sido los responsables de tu rápida muerte frente a Las Hermanas del Destino, y ahora, que tienes tu segunda y última oportunidad, debes ser frío y calculador, y adelantarte a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Es probable que necesites estos objetos para vencerlas.- le dijo, lanzándole una sábana marrón, que envolvía los supuestos utensilios.

Desplegó con mucho cuidado los pliegues de aquella manta, y observó fascinado aquellos objetos, concretamente dos, de suma rareza. Uno de ellos parecía una especie de brazalete, abarcable desde el hombro hasta la muñeca del que lo portaba. Era plateado, de primera ley, increíblemente cuidado y ligero, y con bellos grabados del Sol y La Luna. El otro objeto era un talismán a modo de colgante, fabricado con platino de excelente calidad, con grabados que parecían simular los pétalos de una margarita. Alrededor de esos grabados, se podía observar la imagen de un ojo humano, y una flamante y fosforescente esmeralda, más verde que el mar, descansaba en el centro de aquel ojo. Su hipnotizador y bello color resaltaba aún más el aura mística que la envolvía. Sin saber la utilidad de aquellos raros objetos, el enterrador se le adelantó, y le explicó todo paso a paso.

-Ése es El Vellocino de Plata.-le informó el enterrador.-Colócatelo en el brazo derecho.-dijo él. Le quedaba a la perfección.- Este Vellocino tiene el poder de desviar ataques que se te aproximan, y devolverlos a quienes los enviaron. Ya descubrirás su función en cuanto te enfrentes a Las Hermanas del Destino.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Ash, señalando el colgante.- ¿Qué es?

-Es El Amuleto de los Hados. Con él, no te verás afectado por el poder de Las Hermanas del Destino, e incluso te permitirá pasar rápidamente a través del tiempo, usando el poder de Las Moiras en su propia contra. A simple vista parecen objetos inservibles, pero ya verás cómo te sacan de más de un apuro.- informó él.-Ya sabes todo lo que te espera…, ahora, ¡ve!- le motivó el viejo enterrador, señalando a saber Dios dónde.

Ash y Mirai Ash se voltearon hacia la dirección que indicó aquel hombre hecho enigma: El Templo de los Hados. Para nada sentía Ash el mismo temor que le surgió la primera vez al oír hablar de Las Hermanas del Destino. Tan sólo sentía el poder del destino corriendo por sus venas, un destino que bien podía convertirle en una leyenda viviente, admirada durante generaciones, o en un simple recuerdo que quedaría en el olvido. Aquello no era un juego del azar, sino el futuro de dos mundos, iguales pero también diferentes.

-Aun no me has dicho quién eres…- dijo Ash, dándose la vuelta.

Para su sorpresa, allí ya no había nadie. El enterrador había desaparecido. Era como si aquel viejo hubiese sido tele transportado. Una breve y agradable brisa veraniega les agitó las greñas. Pareciendo como si hablase, el propio viento dejó oír la voz de aquel misterioso hombre, como si se tratara de un espíritu del más allá.

-Que los dioses te infundan fuerzas en tu cometido, Ash Ketchum. Nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, pues tu destino no termina aquí. Ve, y cumple con tu deber.-susurró la voz del mismísimo enterrador, fundida con el propio viento.

El frescor provocado por aquel breve vendaval dio a su fin, dejando a dos Ash completamente confusos. El bendecido por aquellos tesoros, ideales para vencer a las tres diosas, decidió respirar hondo. La misión que se le presentaba era, hasta la fecha, la más dura de todas, y la fundamental para acabar con los males que asolaban aquel mundo de locos, y también los del suyo. Con el amuleto en su mano, resplandeciendo éste una luz verdosa al entrar en contacto con Ash, lo apretó aún más fuerte, se centró, controlando así sus emociones. Ninguno de los dos, sobrevolando los cielos sobre el Charizard de Ash, hacia La Isla de la Creación, eran conocedores de los nuevos destinos que les esperaban, pero no les preocupaba. La Audiencia Final con Las Hermanas del Destino tendría lugar en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo XII<em>

**Concluye aquí el capítulo XII. Reconozco que las escenas presenciadas en el Inframundo no hayan sido plato de buen gusto para nadie, pero quería plasmar la idea de cómo sería si Ash, tras morir, tuviese la oportunidad de salir del mismísimo infierno. Originariamente, mi idea había sido describir su travesía por el mismo Inframundo, pero centrándome en la visita a los Nueve Círculos del Infierno, tal y como la describe Dante Alighieri en su épico y mítico poema "La Divina Comedia", pero..., hubiese sido un capítulo larguísimo, así que me tome la libertad de crear éste peculiar infierno, que espero que haya quedado a la altura del capítulo. El Capítulo XIII estará fuertemente inspirado, no exactamente igual, en la batalla contra Las Hermanas del Destino, del videojuego "God of War II". Para los fanáticos de éste gran juego, seguramente que encontrarán atractivo el siguiente capítulo, y para los que no lo conozcan..., pues espero que también! Los personajes de Los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, interpretados aquí por tres Pokémon de tipo fantasma, también tuvieron su papel en el videojuego "God of War III", así como en la amada mitología griega, que tanto me apasiona, aunque..., para no hacerlo idéntico, me tome la libertad de que el personaje de Radamantis (en realidad, un hombre) fuese interactuado por una integrante del sexo femenino.**

**Antes de pasar a la lista de personajes me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas, que no me aclaré en el capítulo anterior. Hay van mis aclaraciones:**

**1) Muchos se preguntaran (o si no lo hacen, ya saco yo el tema): ¿Por qué los años 2014 (tiempo de Ash) y 2024 (tiempo de Mirai Ash)? La respuesta es sencilla: Aquí, en Europa, Pokémon prácticamente dio su salto a la gran pantalla en 1999, aunque..., en realidad fue a finales del 98. Ése fue un fallo mío a la hora de empezar el fic. Al tomar yo la referencia de que Pokémon empezó en el año 1999, y Ash por entonces tenía diez años..., si aquí tiene veinticinco, el año base para la historia de Ash sucede en el año 2014 y, por lo tanto, la de Mirai Ash en el 2024 (recordemos que Ash viajó diez años adelante en una línea temporal algo cambiada). Ambos, los dos Ash, tienen como fecha de nacimiento (por invención mía, no por otra cosa) el 23 de Febrero de 1989. Eso es todo sobre este tema.**

**2) Recordemos que, en el comienzo del capítulo anterior, Kamon le cuenta una historia a Lyra sobre una familia adinerada que era dueña desde Pueblo Paleta hasta Ciudad Plateada, ¿se acuerdan? Bien, pues no os olvidéis por ningún instante de esa historia. Es un detalle que va a tener toda clase de consecuencias para más de un personaje en esta historia. Muy pronto se aclararán varias e impensables cosas que harán del fic una historia en la que varios personajes se adentrarán en conocer la verdad que tanto desean conocer, así que por favor..., NO LO OLVIDEN! Es de vital importancia para comprender el principio, desarrollo y final del fic.**

**Eso es todo lo que quería aclarar, y ahora, antes de que me pongáis la etiqueta de pesado y me tiréis tomates, a la vez que me abucheáis, os dejo con las fichas de los personajes correspondientes a este capítulo: **

_Personajes (Fichas 45-48)_

45) Los Tres Jueces: Minos (Gengar), Éaco (Sableye) y Radamantis (Mismagius)

Edad: Desconocida.

Altura: 1,50 metros (Minos/Gengar), 0,5 metros (Éaco/Sableye), 0,9 metros (Radamantis/Mismagius).

Ocupación: Jueces del Inframundo.

Historia: Se desconocen sus orígenes, pero probablemente, tras su muerte, Darkrai, Dios del Inframundo, vio en ellos su rebosante e infinita sabiduría y les otorgó el cargo más importante, después del suyo: decidir el destino de las almas de aquellos que hayan fallecido. Según las numerosas fuentes, Radamantis juzgaba las almas asiáticas, Éaco las europeas y Minos tenía el voto decisivo, y también juzgaba a los griegos.

46) Misty del Futuro

Edad: 35 años.

Altura: 1,66 metros.

Altura: Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celestes y Ama de Casa.

Historia: Muchas son las cosas que la diferencian de su contraparte del pasado. Ella, por ejemplo, se quedó embarazada a una edad muy temprana, es decir, a los dieciséis años, pero antes de eso llegó a casarse con Ash con el permiso de su hermana mayor, Daisy. Junto con Ash, forma una pequeña familia compuesta por tan sólo tres miembros: ellos dos y su única y preciosa hija, casi mayor de edad. Debido a los tiempos que asolan su mundo, el gimnasio apenas le da problemas, y se encarga más bien de las labores del hogar, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su marido del peligroso frente de batalla. La angustia de esta mujer crece a medida que su querido Ash pasa cada vez más tiempo alejados de ellas, dispuesto a perder la vida en cualquier momento. Lo que ni ella ni su hija saben es que, en esta vida, cada uno recibe lo que da, y ante la familia Ketchum se ha abierto un camino de merecida pero turbia y frágil paz.

47) La Joven Ketchum Waterflower

Edad: 17 años.

Altura: 1,63 metros.

Ocupación: Desconocida, posiblemente estudiante.

Historia: Desconociendo su nombre, la única heredera de la Familia Ketchum-Waterflower es el vivo retrato de su madre, en lo que a belleza se refiere. Con su padre comparte un don mucho más especial: el cariño hacia los Pokémon. Es por eso que no puede esperar mucho más tiempo a ser mayor de edad, para poder iniciar así su viaje Pokémon. Recluida en Ciudad Celeste, donde vive con su familia, no tiene muchos amigos, siendo sus mejores amigos dos Pokémon: Pikachu, el viejo Pokémon y amigo de su padre, y _Cleo_, una pequeña y entrañable Eevee de ojos azules. Quiere muchísimo a sus padres, y los tiene a ambos como los mejores referentes del mundo. Todas las noches que su padre no está en casa, esta jovencita reza a su abuela fallecida para que cuide de él, allá donde se encuentre, temiendo a cada segundo por la vida de su querido y cariñoso padre.

48) Duplica

Edad: 22 años.

Altura: 1,64 metros.

Ocupación: Imitadora Profesional.

Historia: A Duplica lo que siempre le ha gustado hacer es imitar a las personas, y hacerlas reír con ello. Es por eso que, al estallar el conflicto con los Rocket, montó una feria ambulante con varias personas de diferentes talentos y viajaron por cada rincón de las cuatro regiones, todo ello sin ánimo de lucro, haciendo reír a niños, y no tan niños. Cada risa o mueca de felicidad provocada por sus imitaciones era para ella el mejor de los pagos. Es por eso que normalmente suele rechazar los pagos de sus espectadores, pero la mayoría insiste en hacerlo, y ella acaba aceptando por agotamiento. Tras las fabulosas noticias de que la Liga Añil Pokémon ha reabierto sus puertas, ha decidido descansar un rato de su gratificante trabajo para, así, poder dedicarse a triunfar en los Gimnasios de Kanto, con el fin de ser la Campeona Pokémon de la Liga Añil este año.

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto llegamos al final del capítulo 12. Intentaré no demorarme demasiado a la hora de actualizar el fic con el siguiente capítulo, así que no os impacientéis: tendréis vuestra buena dosis de "La Guerra de los Mundos". No os olvidéis de vuestros reviews y sugerencias, que siempre son buenas, y nunca me cansaré de recordaroslo! Disfrutad mucho leyendo éste capítulo, y que paséis una buena semana.<strong>


	13. 13 Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Tercera

**Hola, y muy buenas tardes a todos. A estas alturas os sorprenderéis al ver actualizado este fic. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de continuarlo, no por que yo no quisiese, más bien porque tuve un parón, y no pasé una buena temporada para seguir escribiendo. Sobre todo, quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores. Este fic seguirá obviamente, pero sería un error garrafal por mi parte prometer a ciencia exacta decir cuando se publicará el nuevo capítulo, por eso a partir de ahora no daré falsas esperanza ni una fecha exacta. La publicación será cuando tenga que ser. Lo que más quiero es que no identifiques estas palabras con un tono de enfado, pese a que este enfadado conmigo mismo por haber retrasado esto demasiado. Ese fic terminará, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, así que seguiré escribiendo, pero no con la frecuencia que a mí me gustaría, puesto que los exámenes y las labores académicas casi no me dejan respiro. Ante todo, quisiera expresar otra vez mi más sinceras disculpas por esta larga ausencia. No volverá a pasar, y sólo espero que le volváis a dar una oportunidad a esta historia, porque creo que se la merece.**

**Este capítulo vuelve pisando muy fuerte. Hasta la fecha, es el capítulo más extenso que he escrito, equiparable a más o menos dos capítulos normales. De modo que, si queréis leerlo hasta el final, os aconsejo que os arméis de provisiones, como algo de comer y algo de beber, porque este cap es muuuuuuuy largo, pero sólo espero que no os resulte pesado, si no todo lo contrario. Me adelanto a decir que este capítulo tiene un poco de todo: bastante acción, una nueva combinación de misterio, puntos entrañables y afectivos, etc. No quiero entreteneros más, sólo leedlo y dale una oportunidad. Os dejo con este capítulo bautizado:**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo XIII: Un Futuro Diferente, Parte Tercera: Ascensión; El Fin de Una Era.<span>_

El silencio lo volvió a helar de nuevo, por mucho que estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Para Ash, adentrarse de nuevo en las inestables y poco deparadoras entrañas del Templo de los Hados era como presenciar un Déjà vu, mas ahora se sentía más que seguro. Aquellos bártulos, otorgados por el Enterrador, le hacían sentirse relativamente protegido. Caminaba solo, sin la compañía de su yo del futuro o alguno de sus hombres. Tal y como él les había ordenado, los miembros de la Resistencia Pokémon permanecían patrullando cada centímetro de La Isla de la Creación, para evitar cualquier nueva masacre provocada por manadas de Pokémon asesinos. A su vez, Brock y Max eran atendidos por sus compañeros, libres ya de cualquier peligro. Ash rogó a su homónimo del futuro que no entrase en el templo. Tras volver del mundo de los muertos, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era morir otra vez. Sólo con esa decisión que había tomado, había bendecido a Mirai Ash con el mejor de los regalos: la vuelta al hogar con su familia.

Siguiendo la misma ruta que la primera vez, rápidamente consiguió llegar a la habitación de los espejos, el lugar donde murió por primera vez, y donde no lo haría una segunda. Todo seguía como entonces: dos grandes y ya secos charcos de sangre manchaban el suelo de cristal, y una gran espada permanecía clavada en el transparente pavimento. Aquellas evidentes pruebas daban a entender que su muerte no había sido un sueño, sino la cruda realidad. Agarró con su mano derecha el mango de la espada, y la sacó sin mucho esfuerzo de la atadura del suelo, tal y como Arturo de Pendragón liberó a Excalibur de la dura roca en la que descansaba, o al menos eso decía la leyenda.

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el espejo central, una figura alada que descendía grácilmente hacia él le hizo pausar su intención. Entre los dos, la imagen de una mujer de cabellos más dorados, y lisos, que el trigo, cargaba a sus espaldas dos grandes y celestiales alas blancas emplumadas, como las de un ángel. Ash pudo apreciar que sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad que sus alas, inmaculados y sin irises ni pupilas. Vestía como una diosa, con una larga toga de seda blanca, transparente y un solo tirante, reposando éste en su hombro diestro. La transparencia de dicha indumentaria dejaba ver su seno derecho al completo, quedando el izquierdo totalmente desnudo y palpable. Por último, la conocida como Láquesis aferraba en una de sus manos una especie de cetro-lanza, siendo la punta de ésta en forma de una pequeña hoz.

-Te estábamos esperando.- dijo ella, quedando frente a Ash.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-masculló el moreno, más iracundo que nunca.

-Tu resolución es admirable, incluso si está desencaminada.- continuó la Moira, rodeando al hombre que las retaba por segunda vez.-Nadie puede cambiar su destino, Ash. Nosotras determinamos el destino de todos. Fui yo la que permitió que los humanos de éste tiempo perdieran la batalla contra el Team Rocket…, y yo he sido la que te ha traído hasta aquí, y la que te ha permitido llegar tan lejos.-informó Láquesis, acariciando el hombro izquierdo de Ash con sus suaves y sedosas manos.-Tu destino no es matar a Atenea.-le desmoralizó ella, dando una fuerte palmada en el fuerte hombro del muchacho.

-Ya no controláis mi destino.-contestó la forma humana del Guerrero Fantasma, repudiando el contacto con semejante ángel.

-Veo que tienes la mente igual de envenenada y engañada que tus compañeros de la Resistencia.- le susurró con su voz de ángel, mientras que deslizaba de forma sensual su dedo índice por el pecho de Ash.

-¡Te he avisado! ¡Déjame pasar!- le gritó el hombre, agarrando fuertemente el cuello de Láquesis.

Poco después, ella se liberó del agarre, y comenzó a reír mientras levitaba.

-Ash…, siempre nos has entretenido, sea en éste tiempo o en el tuyo…- cayó durante unos segundos, quedando a pocos metros por encima de él.-Pero has de saber esto, mortal: no hay mayor poder que el de Las Hermanas del Destino, y si nos desafías…-volvió a callar, como si le fuese a costar lo que iba a decirle.- ¡…, MORIRÁS…!- dijo lentamente, poniendo el mismo énfasis en cada sílaba.

La mirada fruncida de Ash, así como la espada que aún portaba en su mano, indicaba que no se iba a achantar con su decisión, y que desafiaría a las tres hermanas si no le quedaba otro remedio. Láquesis pareció entender aquello como un reto, y, ambos, sin quitar la vista el uno del otro, empezaron a caminar en círculos. Un combate épico iba a surgir en aquella sala de los espejos. Ella fue quien dio el primer golpe y, rápidamente, Ash se transformó en su monstruosa doble personalidad: El Guerrero Fantasma. Con ágiles y brillantes movimientos, lanzaban y frenaban ataques con sus armas, Espada y Cetro respectivamente, al más puro estilo de los mosqueteros. Aquella mujer con engañosa apariencia angelical era condenadamente rápida, sin contar su gran maestría con el manejo de su cetro y sus alas puras y emplumadas, que la permitían volar y levitar a sus anchas. Aprovechando su ventaja, Láquesis comenzó una ronda de ataques aéreos, siendo todos y cada uno de ellos esquivados por su rival, impactando de lleno contra el suelo de cristal, que empezó a contar, a medida que recibía esos golpes, con varias e insignificantes fracturas. Evitando cualquier contacto con ella, Ash descubrió un dato muy curioso sobre los tres espejos de aquella majestuosa sala: realmente, no eran de cristal. El continuo y relajante movimiento de aquella sustancia transparente le dio a entender que, en realidad, eran de un elemento similar al agua. No comprendía del todo el porqué de semejante disparate, pero no era conocedor de que eso lo descubriría más adelante.

De repente, un aura verde rodeó a la rubia de exuberante figura y proyectó un haz de energía verde y eléctrica hacia Ash. Inconscientemente, éste se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos, a modo de defensa, pero se sorprendió al ver que nada le había pasado. Es más, notaba como si el poder eléctrico residiese en su brazo derecho. Echó un rápido vistazo a su hombro derecho: El Vellocino de Plata brillaba intensamente, puede que incluso más que la mismísima luz de los ángeles. Sin ser controlador de él, movió involuntariamente su brazo derecho, y de él salió la misma energía verde lanzada por Láquesis, pero con muchísimo más poder, dirigido hacia su emisora. La mujer de cabellos rubios recibió el ataque, dejando escapar un alarido de dolor y mirando con furia al Guerrero Fantasma. El Enterrador tenía razón, se dijo para sí mismo, respecto a ese utensilio que funcionaba a modo de escudo.

Sonriendo a más no poder, El Guerrero Fantasma esperaba impaciente un segundo asalto. La mujer, flotando pacíficamente, se volvió más iracunda y empuño su cetro, propinando un fuerte y sonoro golpe con el utensilio a la base del suelo. El mero contacto de la gran vara con el acristalado pavimento sumió a toda la sala en un breve seísmo y, acto seguido, grandes y verdosas cantidades de energía en forma de columna fueron proyectadas hacia Ash. El simple mortal tuvo suerte de esquivar a tiempo esas cantidades de energía, ya que cosa que tocaban, cosa que destruían. Plasmado quedó al verse las paredes y pilares con los que habían impactado: profundas y numerosas grietas dejaron su huella en aquellas elegantes paredes, y los pilares, a modo de decoración en el lugar, ya no eran más que simples escombros. Cual águila, Láquesis descendió en picado de los aires hacia Ash, dispuesta a cazar a su presa. Volvieron a intercambiar varios movimientos ofensivos y defensivos, sin ninguna clara ventaja para nadie, pero, ésta vez, la mujer cometió un pequeño error de cálculo, y fue obsequiada por la embriagadora y extraña sensación de ser brutalmente atravesada por la hoja de aquella abominable espada. La sangre nacía descontrolada de la boca de su fino vientre, y El Guerrero Fantasma aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para darla una fuerte patada en la cara, mandándola a volar hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Se observó rápidamente sus fuertes y ásperas manos: se encontraban totalmente rociadas de sangre, al igual que el filo de su arma. También el impoluto Vellocino de Plata contaba con algunas salpicaduras de sangre. De forma totalmente natural, Láquesis se levantó del suelo, y la enorme herida de su vientre empezó a cicatrizar rápidamente. El maldito la miró a los ojos durante unos breves segundos y, a pesar de no tener irises o pupilas, pudo apreciar su mayor enojo. En el fondo, la rubia se maldecía interiormente a sí misma. Se sentía totalmente impotente al no saber manejar a aquel mortal que tenía la osadía de encararla.

Había algo diferente en aquel hombre, el mismo que desafió a su hermana mayor, Átropos, y que fue fácilmente vencido y humillado, como si se tratase de una vulgar mosca. El inminente brillo de la mirada de Ash indicaba que se encontraba seguro de sí mismo, como autoproclamándose vencedor de toda aquella disputa.

Sin que él pudiese apreciar su temor, Láquesis tragó saliva duramente y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Otra contienda de ataques físicos estallaron en la sala, pero la diosa no luchaba con la misma gracia que al inicio del combate. Los golpes bajos y la brutalidad sustituyeron a la elegancia y a los movimientos gráciles, siendo más difícil para el yo siniestro de Ash esquivar tales movimientos, más propios de un hombre que de una mujer. Varios de esos impactos colisionaron en el robusto, y revestido de neopreno, cuerpo del varón, con lo que se tuvo que alejar de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y sudaban en creces. Aquel era un combate entre semejantes, como una batalla entre dioses.

Pese a que el combate había comenzado hacía poco tiempo, daban todo lo mejor de ellos, y por eso lucían tan agotados. El único inconveniente, y lógicamente, en contra de Ash, es que ellas eran tres, y él estaba solo. No obstante, ese factor no le asustaba en los más mínimo, si había derrotado a miles de enemigos en solitario, ¿es que acaso no iba a conseguirlo con tan sólo tres enemigos? Pecó rápidamente de soberbio. Eran tan sólo tres, sí, y mujeres, pero precisamente no eran personas normales y corrientes…, sino Las Hermanas del Destino, las hacedoras del nacimiento, transcurso de vida y muerte de todo organismo viviente. Aquel seguía siendo un dato que le ponía el vello de punta. Él también tragó saliva arduamente, esperando al nuevo ataque de la diosa del Presente. Láquesis comenzó a ascender, gracias al poder de sus alas, y, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cetro, golpeó el suelo furtivamente.

En pocos segundos, la base de aquel campo de batalla empezó a teñirse de un color verde fosforito y a cargarse de una intensa corriente eléctrica, tanta que en un momento los pelos de Ash se pusieron, literalmente, de punta. Dio un potente salto, aferrándose a uno de los pilares maestros de la sala y, ante sus ojos, observó como todo aquello que rozaba el ahora luminoso y chispeante suelo quedaba reducido a cenizas. Colgado como un mono en la rama de un árbol, El Guerrero Fantasma saltaba de un pilar a otro, evitando caer al suelo electrificado y devolviéndole a Láquesis, mediante su poderoso vellocino, los ataques verdosos y eléctricos que ella le lanzaba. Tras unos cuantos segundos levitando, la rubia mujer cayó al suelo, arrodillada.

-¡No desafíes al Destino, Ash! ¡Porque nosotras hemos tejido los sucesos de tu vida! Y ahora, ¡esta llega a su final!- gritó ella, más que enfadada.

Aún arrodillada, Láquesis alzó su cetro, y de la punta de dicha vara surgió una luz inmensamente dorada que cegó por completo a Ash. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, El Guerrero Fantasma fue agarrado por unos brazos pálidos, y que sus dedos en vez de tener uñas contaban con cuchillas. El inmovilizado se dio la vuelta y descubrió algo que aceleró el bombeo de su corazón: Átropos, la más tétrica y cruel de las hermanas, reía maquiavélicamente mientras no le dejaba liberarse de su atadura. Ante tal agarre, Ash sólo pudo ser arrastrado por la diosa del Futuro hasta el acuoso espejo central, y los dos entraron de lleno en él.

-¡Nosotras controlamos tu destino, necio mortal! ¡Con un capricho, nosotras podemos ponerle fin a tu vida con un gesto, o permitirte vivir!- escuchó decir a Átropos tras atravesar el abstracto muro.

Una vez dentro del espejo, todo cambió por completo. Ya no se encontraban ubicados en El Templo de los Hados, ni en la sala de los espejos. Como si fuese una molécula de aire o un pequeño avión de papel, Ash vio como flotaba sin remedio por el aire, viajando sin un rumbo fijo. Parecía ser invierno, porque la nieve caía sin control, y el frío amenazaba a toda forma de vida. Sin embargo, no tiritaba ni se sentía helado. Se sentía como un fantasma. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, y vio una ciudad arrasa casi en su totalidad. Conocía de sobra aquella ciudad, ¡era Ciudad Trigal, donde la _Operación Golem _fue todo un éxito! De hecho, la misma antena parabólica que propagaba las ondas oscuras necesarias para controlar a los Pokémon estaba siendo destruida en ese mismo instante, ¿significaría eso que había viajado de nuevo en el tiempo, pero esta vez al pasado…? Tras descender y situarse en lo alto de una montaña poco elevada, sus preguntas fueron resueltas. En el otro extremo de la planicie, un joven muchacho de veinticinco años luchaba contra la atadura de una enorme y oscura ave. Ante esa escena, un Pikachu fue liberado de su Poké Ball y empezó a cegar a aquel Articuno de tonalidades oscuras, liberando a su entrenador de las garras del Pokémon Legendario. Ash no se lo podía creer, ¡era él mismo, hará ya un par de meses casi! Debía de ser totalmente invisible, pues ni su yo del Pasado ni Pikachu lo veían u oían. Ante la cara de incredulidad de Ash, Átropos se presentó ante él, perversamente risueña, levitando y con su oscuro vestido y cabello, ondeando ambos al ritmo del viento inusual de un verano helador.

-Busca en tus recuerdos, Ash.-dijo Átropos, revoloteando frente a él.- El lugar en el que te sitúas es uno de los muchos que te ha visto vencedor frente al Team Rocket, y tu Pikachu fue el responsable de que vencieses a aquel Articuno. Sin él, tú también habrías muerto aquel día. Podemos cambiar tu pasado…, y fijar tu futuro, ¡tal es el poder de los Hados!- y, rápidamente, desapareció ante él, sin dejar de reír de manera histérica.

Su instinto, casi como el de un animal, le llevó a mirar de un lado a otro. No había rastro de ella, ¿acaso le habría dejado atrapado para siempre en el pasado? No, aquel no era ni por asomo el estilo de Las Hermanas del Destino. Simplemente jugarían con su cordura hasta volverlo loco, y después atacarían. Alzó su vista al cielo, y rayos verdes comenzaron a caer sin tregua, no hacia Ash precisamente…, sino a Pikachu. Al parecer, la mujer morena iba en serio con eso de matar a su Pokémon. De esa forma, el yo pasado de Ash moriría, muriendo él en el acto…, gracias a una simple y lógica ley de los viajes en el tiempo. Ignorando los ataques a los que estaban expuestos, Pikachu seguía utilizando sus lumínicas habilidades para purificar al Pokémon ave de hielo, mientras que Ash usaba el Vellocino de Plata para devolver los ataques a Átropos, evitando la muerte de su yo del pasado y de Pikachu. Por petición de la morena, una decena de almas oscuras surgieron de la nada y comenzaron su ataque contra El Guerrero Fantasma. Asiendo con fuerza el mango de la espada con sus dos manos, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, llevándose consigo a la mayoría de aquellos entes malignos. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían el mismo objetivo que su hacedora: acabar con la vida del Ash del Pasado y Pikachu. No obstante, eso era algo que el de Pueblo Paleta no iba a permitir. Ante una nueva horda de espíritus malignos, se dedicó a cortar cabezas, desmembrar cuerpos y refrenar ataques eléctricos, todo con tal de no herir a ninguno de los protagonistas del pasado. Al ver que sus secuaces no eran rivales dignos de aquel mortal, Átropos descendió de los cielos y se enfrentó cara a cara con Ash. Sus enormes cuchillas de acero conseguían frenar el potente y peligroso filo de aquella espada, convirtiéndola en una rival mucho más dura de pelar. Su inusual velocidad, su rápida capacidad de contraataque y sus cortantes "uñas" convertían al Guerrero Fantasma en el rival con desventaja. Tan sólo podía cubrirse ante los poderosos reveses de Átropos.

Su respiración era más que desenfrenada, como si tuviese una bomba en pleno pecho a punto de explotarle. La diosa del Futuro sólo reía ante semejante espectáculo. La de pálida tez y negros cabellos ascendió de nuevo a los cielos, y por segunda vez consecutiva, invocó a sus oscuros sirvientes.

Ésta vez eran muchísimos más, posiblemente dos decenas, contando que su tamaño y peso eran también mayores. Además, muchos de ellos portaban armas como dagas, lanzas y mazas. Los veinte alocados espíritus se lanzaron a por el pálido guerrero, que arremetió de la misma manera. Asemejando el combate a un partido de fútbol americano, los entes siniestros placaron al héroe de Pueblo Paleta, clavando sus monstruosas garras en el cuerpo de Ash. El lento proceso de desgarramiento de la carne derivó en un rechinamiento de dientes y expulsión de gritos agónicos por parte del damnificado. Su piel se volvió fría como la nalga de una monja, mas sentía como su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo se tornaba ardiente, como una sopa recién hecha. Parecía no tener fin aquella tortura. Numerosas miradas malvadas, dentaduras exageradamente afiladas y brillantes y rostros peculiarmente conocidos se aparecían ante el ciudadano de Kanto. Los semblantes de aquellos Ejecutivos Rocket pasados a mejor vida, Giovanni, Jessie, James y Meowth se repetían en su cabeza si se le ocurría cerrar los ojos, y en los confines de su cerebro las humillantes frases de los espectros parecían taladrárselo.

-¡Estúpido crío, acabas de cavar tu propia tumba!-las voces de Jessie y James resonaron en su cabeza.

-¡Ahí va el Comandante luchando contra los malvados, pero ha llegado Átropos y con su furia le ha desintegrado!-canturreaba Meowth con sorna claramente detectada.

-¿Esto ha sido todo?, ¿Hasta aquí han llegado tus fuerzas y tus deseos de derrotarme? Me decepcionas irremediablemente, pero esto no es lo mejor de todo, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Que se hará mi voluntad. Siempre se hace, Ash. Con tu muerte, me convertiré indirectamente en el verdugo de toda la familia Ketchum, ¡pero cuánto hubiese deseado acabar contigo con mis propias manos, tal y como hice con tu padre!-gritó a los cuatro vientos el espectro con forma y voz de Giovanni, y una diabólica risa fue fácilmente expulsada de su garganta.

El mundo dejó de girar para Ash en ese preciso momento, del mismo modo que el tiempo parecía pararse. Por raro que fuese, el estómago del oscuro Guerrero Fantasma se removió. Ni tan siquiera el eco de las demoniacas risas o el intento de los oscuros seres de llegar hasta los huesos humanos con sus finas garras parecieron despertarle de su ensimismamiento. El moreno permanecía firme como una vara, inexpresivo como una estatua, perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿Era Giovanni el asesino de su padre, de aquel padre que nunca conoció, y que su rol fue obligatoriamente ejercido por su madre? Como un cóctel Molotov, los sentimientos estallaron en el corazón de Ash. Ira, Dolor, Rabia, Venganza, Dolor otra vez y, por último, una sed totalmente insaciable de sangre. Su mano derecha, fría y sudada, presionó con fuerza el mango de la espada. Tal era su dolor y humillación que si no se controlaba, destruiría el arma de un solo apretón.

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!-gritó el joven, expulsando todo el dolor de su interior.

Zarandeados brutalmente, los demonios se despegaron del cuerpo de Ash. El filo plateado y, posteriormente, ensangrentado de "Delirio" fue testigo del descuartizamiento de aquellos seres. Un Ash Ketchum, con su zona superior del traje de neopreno destrozado y la cara salpicada del rojo líquido, mantenía su ceño fruncido. No sonreía, ni se mostraba triunfante. Sus ojos no atisbaban ningún rasgo anímico que lo delatase. La palidez que experimentaba bajo la identidad del Guerrero Fantasma le hacía parecerse exactamente a eso: un guerrero fantasma en el mundo de los vivos, empuñando su arma blanca en busca de la justicia no establecida. Átropos se carcajeaba de manera esquizofrénica a varios metros sobre el suelo. Un potente rayo de tonalidad verde fosforita fue lanzado hacia Pikachu, pero Ash se lanzó en plancha, como un portero defendiendo su zona en el verde campo. El mero contacto del ataque con la plateada hombrera fue suficiente para repelerlo y devolverlo con más fuerza, cual partido de Ping-Pong, siendo el claro vencedor de aquel punto Ash. La electrizante energía impactó en el pecho de Átropos, que por fín se desplomó contra el pavimento nevado.

-¡MALDITO BAS…!- calló a la fuerza. Algo había golpeado su mandíbula.

Una veloz y contundente patada le fue atestada en dicha zona. Ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de enderezarse tras la caída. Sobre el oscuro y duro cuero de la bota de Ash residía aquel llamativo líquido rojo. La diosa sangraba desbocadamente. Carecía de varios molares y premolares, y uno de los huesos que sujetaban su mandíbula se había desquebrajado por completo. Literalmente tenía partida la boca. Sus heridas, dientes ya no anexionados y huesos rotos empezaron a regenerarse, pero ese hecho no supuso ningún alivio para ella. Se sentía frustrada y humillada, y no le permitiría a nadie, y mucho menos a un mortal, quedar por encima de ella. De sus reconstruidas fauces expulsó una gran cantidad de la misma materia eléctrica usada anteriormente, del mismo modo que un Charizard expulsa sus fieras llamaradas. El de Pueblo Paleta se cubrió con el brazo recubierto por aquel extraño metal brindado por El Enterrador, que bien resistía la contienda, ¿cuál podría ser el resistente material con el que se había formado?, ¿sería de este mundo, o pertenecería a un lugar no terrenal y desconocido? Fuere como fuere, el haz de electricidad verde rebotó en el vellocino cual objeto contra una pared, y la diosa del futuro hincó la rodilla una vez más contra el helador suelo. Podía notarse su miedo, creado por la idea de subestimar a su rival. De nuevo, esa incontrolable energía verde emanó de las manos de Átropos, buscando al pequeño roedor amarillo para acabar con él. Si conseguía aquello, Ash moriría a manos de Articuno en el pasado, y en el futuro dejaría de existir. La diosa se maldijo por dentro, ¡ni Ash ni su estúpida rata amarilla estaban ya allí! Las sencillas posibilidades de acabar con el Guerrero Fantasma habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo la quedaba luchar contra el único mortal que había temido. Un enorme portal inter dimensional de energía verde fue creado sobre la cabeza de Átropos. Viéndose como debajo del agua, la imagen de la sala de los espejos ondeaba dentro del propio bucle temporal, tentando a ambos, humano y diosa, a volver a su realidad. Dos enormes alas negras brotaron de la perfecta espalda de la Moira, pero al primer aleto un agresivo agarre la hizo frenar en su avance.

-¿Eso es todo?- el frío aliento del Guerrero Fantasma sobre su nuca la hizo girarse. Allí estaba él, sin dejar de atormentarla.- ¡Aún no hemos empezado, puta!- vociferó el simbiótico espíritu apoderado de Ash, casi escupiendo a la diosa del futuro.

La enorme espada portada por el maldito cortó fugazmente las alas de Átropos y, por si fuera poco, atravesó de lleno a la mujer en repetidas ocasiones, que apreciaba como su carne cedía ante el filo de aquella arma. Su estómago no paraba de centrifugar debido a la continua presión experimentada, de su boca empezó a emanar gran cantidad de sangre que parecía no querer parar, como si fuese a ahogarla con su mismo plasma. Una fuerte patada en el pecho la impulsó colina abajo, mientras que Ash saltaba hacia el agujero espacio-temporal, regresando hacia la Sala de los Espejos. Sin que lo supiese, aquel agujero se cerraba poco a poco detrás de él.

De nuevo, el mismo escenario. La misma sala, idénticos los espejos, equivalentes los destrozos. Varios golpes ensordecedores y duros, similares al redoble de un tambor, lo despertaron de su breve ensimismamiento. Detrás, el espejo central se había vuelto sólido, y una persona se encontraba atrapada en su interior: Átropos. Durante unos segundos dudó, pero por fin supo Ash lo que estaba pasando: parecía ser que las tres diosas tenían la potestad para abrir cualquier camino hacia el Pasado, Presente o Futuro, pero, una vez atravesado cualquiera de los tres espejos, sólo la representante de cada tiempo podía abrir de nuevo el trayecto hacia dicha sala. Dicho de otro modo: Láquesis fue la que abrió el portal para que su hermana mayor regresase al presente, pero Ash aprovechó mejor la oportunidad, y dejó encerrada a Átropos en el Pasado. Las cosas se complicaban para las hermanas: ahora Ash lucharía con más denuedo y ahínco, y serían pocas, por no decir ninguna, las posibilidades de la diosa rubia de labrarle el camino de vuelta a la morena.

-¡Ya no quiero jugar más contigo, Ash! ¡Este poder nunca fue pensado para un mortal como tú!-dijo la rubia, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Una nueva guerrilla comenzó. No había lugar para la piedad o las contemplaciones, siendo la muerte la única meta para ambos bandos. Fuertes, rápidos y concisos ataques cortaban el aire en su ejecución, pero ninguno acertaba en su objetivo. Ambos dejaron a un lado la elegancia en la batalla, tal y como se había acontecido al comienzo de su encuentro. Dejaron de ser como dioses para actuar como dos animales, los dos únicos carroñeros existentes en el mundo peleando por un miserable trozo de carne, un mundo en el que usar los instintos más bárbaros se convierte en el pan de cada día. Láquesis sostuvo con ambas manos su cetro casi por los extremos y empezó a girarlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Sin duda alguna, una espectacular táctica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez. La fuerza con la que ejercía el movimiento de su báculo dejaba su huella en el suelo de cristal, rayándolo en pleno acto e incluso agrietándolo, y el maldito estaba limitado a retroceder. Se sentía como una rata acorralada, cohibido ante tal falta de territorio y oportunidad para atacar, pero si seguía con esa actitud, duraría menos que un caramelo en la puerta de una guardería.

El momento de marcar la diferencia no era una opción, y con una gran estocada frenó la acción de Láquesis. Ambas armas blancas chocaron al instante, diciéndose incluso que saltaban hasta chispas, rechinando como para decidir cuál de las dos era la más fuerte. Las palabras del espectro de Giovanni resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, aquellas palabras llenas de veneno por parte del asesino de su padre, y la rabia le volvió a dominar. Con un agresivo movimiento, partió en dos la vara de la diosa y, acto seguido, la proporcionó un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla que la tumbó en el acto. Hilillos de sangre nacían de la comisura derecha de sus finos labios hasta arrastrarse hasta su delicado cuello de cisne. Había sido un golpe muy duro e inesperado, y la mujer con rango de deidad apretó su mandíbula al máximo ante la impotencia que sentía, así que decidió contraatacar con sus conocidos rayos verdes y desintegradores. Ash, por su parte, hincó su hombro derecho hacia el siniestro proyectil, devolviendo el ataque a su hacedora y generando una gran explosión. Lo consiguió, la había derrotado, o al menos eso pensaba. El humo generado por el ataque se disipó y allí seguía ella, arrodillada, respirando agitadamente, llena de rasguños que tardaban en cicatrizar, con gran parte de su túnica desgarrada y ambos senos al aire.

Una pequeña sensación de ahogo e inquietud se apoderó de Ash al verla así, pero una inmensa luz verde procedente de su duro pecho le espabiló: el otro objeto otorgado por el Enterrador, el Amuleto de los Hados, parecía tener vida propia. Láquesis también transmitía una luz de la misma tonalidad, y de los tres espejos procedentes de la sala, unas finas cuchillas empezaron a asomarse por el espejo líquido izquierdo. Átropos empezaba a salir poco a poco de su prisión temporal, por eso Láquesis brillaba de ese modo, porque estaba utilizando sus pocas fuerzas para liberar a su hermana. El amuleto parecía llamarle a gritos para que lo utilizase, y el joven de Pueblo Paleta, muerto de la curiosidad, se desprendió de él y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza.

Entonces, una relajante y verdosa luz se apoderó de todo rincón del templo, y ambas diosas empezaron a moverse de manera muy lenta, casi como caracoles, del mismo modo en el que Ash quedó ralentizado la primera vez que enfrentó a Átropos. Viendo ese extraño suceso como una oportunidad caída del cielo, de un potente impulso saltó por encima de Láquesis y golpeó la cara de su hermana de un fuerte puñetazo, obligándola a entrar de nuevo en el espejo. La capa verduzca que envolvía a aquella enorme infraestructura de desconocido origen llegó a su fin, y por arte de magia el espejo dejó de ser acuoso, y se tornó de cristal, elemento que fue destruido por la enorme espada que portaba el joven. Tal fue la colisión que no sólo quedó fragmentado en diminutos cachitos dispersos por el suelo, sino que la gran columna que le servía de soporte se desplomó debido a la fuerte contienda del arma. Potentes seísmos sacudieron a los combatientes: la sala estaba empezando literalmente a caérseles encima, y era cuestión de tiempo que quedasen sepultados bajo toneladas de escombros, olvidados en un paraje casi desconocido y temido por la humanidad de esa línea temporal completamente alterada por Atenea y sus propios y egoístas deseos.

La mujer, casi hecha polvo, levantó ambos dedos índices, y numerosas columnas de energía verde arrimaron distancias hacia Ash, que las esquivaba como humildemente podía. Los errados intentos de la diosa del presente por desintegrar al mortal tuvieron su repercusión sobre los muros de la sala, que continuaron desplomándose con mayor brío y ferocidad incluso que antes. El sadismo del Guerrero Fantasma sobrepasó todo límite en aquel preciso momento: el brazo izquierdo de la Moira había sido amputado, de la misma forma que uno de sus senos, y su plano vientre se encontraba ensangrentado y plagado de numerosas heridas tras haber sido atravesada reiteradas veces por la espada bautizada como Delirio. Tal vez fuese porque sus heridas tardaban en cicatrizar más de lo normal, derivadas en un cansancio interminable, pero Láquesis, sin previa oportunidad, se vio enterrada por el techo de la sala. En aquel preciso momento, el Templo de los Hados podía ser perfectamente representado como una fila de fichas de dominó, de la que se conocía su comienzo pero no su fin. Desconocido era el momento preciso para que la reacción en cadena tuviese lugar.

Los escombros fueron volatilizados por la fosforita luz verdosa emitida del cuerpo de Láquesis, desplomándose la, en antaño, bella diosa y permaneciendo postrada de rodillas.

De nuevo, ese mismo resplandor que emanaba del cuerpo de la fémina hizo que el amuleto de plata colgado al cuello de Ash tomase vida, por lo que su mística e inagotable energía volvió a hacer acto de presencia: las Hermanas del Destino quedaron casi congeladas ante el poder de ese instrumento, como forjado por los propios dioses. La gris y chupada cara de Átropos empezaba a dejarse ver relajada y paulatinamente por el espejo de agua, y sus dedos-cuchillas rechinaban lentamente al entrar en contacto con el dorado marco de aquel portal entre el pasado y el presente. De una potente patada de Karate, Ash obligó a su enemiga a retroceder y, por consecuencia, el portal se volvió a cerrar. El agua del espejo se convirtió en cristal, siendo destrozado por el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon número uno. La columna que servía como punto de apoyo para el espejo y como pilar fundamental para la infraestructura se vio desplomado, aumentando con ello las sacudidas del seísmo: los desplomos cada vez era mayores y frecuentes, el suelo de cristal empezaba a ceder inevitablemente, y si eso sucedía, caerían a un vacío sin fin.

Centrado en lo poco que quedaba de suelo cristalizado, el Guerrero Fantasma visualizó a, hecha polvo, Láquesis, que se mantenía como podía levitando con sus magulladas alas, uno de sus brazos amputados y varias heridas cicatrizando lentamente. Una presión inexpresablemente dolorosa se apoderó de sus hombros, y empezó a atraerle contra el único espejo que quedaba en pie. Perlas de sudor frío decoraron su frente al girar su cabeza para ponerle cara al peligro que lo arrastraba de nuevo al interior del espejo: Átropos había clavado sus finas garras en sus fuertes hombros, y parecía como si la diosa del Futuro disfrutase al máximo haciendo rechinar los huesos de Ash desde dentro, dolor insoportable sin lugar a dudas. Podía ver el gozo en sus ojos, llenos de venas rojas alrededor de sus irises de color ámbar. Instantáneamente, ahora le tocaba ver al moreno la escena a cámara lenta. Descendiendo de las alturas, Láquesis empuñó la mitad inferior de su cetro destruido y acortó las distancias entre su objetivo, el cual sufría un agarre de candado, y ella. Aquello parecía ser el fin de la disputa entre las diosas y Ash, el mortal había colmado su paciencia, y si la representante del presente debía empalar a su hermana para acabar también con la amenaza que simbolizaba aquel hombre, que sí fuese.

-¡HA LLEGADO TU FIN, ASH! ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó la rubia fuera de control a medida que se acercaba.

Los metros parecían convertirse lentamente en centímetros, e inexplicablemente, Ash podía sentir el amargo y cobrizo sabor de su propia sangre emanando de su boca al ser atravesado por el cetro de Láquesis, sin haberlo sufrido aún. El joven de Pueblo Paleta se negaba a dar por finalizada su vida ahí, y con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en su cabeza, atacó a su captora con repetidos cabezazos, liberándose paso a paso de su insufrible agarre, finalizando con un fuerte e inesperado codazo. Con todo ello, se hizo a un lado milésimas de segundo antes del inesperado final: sin poder refrenar sus deseos de destruir a Ash, Láquesis atravesó el pecho de su hermana, y debido al exceso de velocidad, las dos entraron de lleno en el interior del espejo. Ante los ojos incrédulos del joven, el espejo lentamente se tornó sólido, y en lugar de ver su reflejo, dentro de él se hallaban ambas hermanas, dando golpes desde el otro lado del portal para salir de ahí. La mirada de Ash se postró durante unos segundos en la palma de su mano derecha, cerrada y que sostenía el mango de "Delirio", la espada que le había dado la victoria en ese largo y agotador asalto. No le importaba cuantas toneladas de rocas le pudiesen caer encima en aquella sala que tenía los segundos contados. En ese preciso momento, esa espada y él eran lo único que existía. Una sonrisa descaradamente sádica y enferma, propia del espíritu maligno que lo poseía, decoró su rostro y dejó ver los prominentes colmillos que adquiría Ash cada vez que se transformaba. Cargando toda la fuerza de su diestra, los ojos de las Hermanas del Destino engrandaron hasta el punto de parecer platos al ver como Ash inclinaba la espada hacia atrás, y desesperadas intentaban encontrar algún atisbo de piedad en su verdugo.

-¡No, Ash…! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!- le suplicó la bella Láquesis desde el otro lado del espejo, sin dejar de aporrear el cristal.

-¡No, espera! ¡Por favor, no lo destruyas! ¡Nos condenarás a todos!- gritó la siniestra Átropos, emulando la táctica persuasiva de su hermana menor.

Las palabras se las llevó el viento, los rostros de las hermanas se vieron fragmentados en numerosos pedazos de cristal que suponían el final de aquellos espejos capaces de crear viajes temporales y la columna que le servía de soporte cedió. No obstante, detrás de donde antes había un espejo central había un camino secreto, un método para explorar los terrenos vírgenes del Templo de los Hados, un lugar al que nadie había llegado. Tras la caída del último pilar de la sala, el techo finalmente terminó por derrumbarse. Veloz como la luz, Ash entró por el camino recién descubierto segundos antes de quedar lo que fue la sala de los espejos sepultada bajo toneladas de rocas. No había ya retorno alguno. Debía hallar otra salida rápido. Era cuestión de tiempo que las demás empezasen a verse afectadas por la destrucción provocada. El tiempo corría en su contra, y tiempo era precisamente de lo que carecía.

Sin importarle que pequeñas dosis de gravilla cayesen sobre su cabeza, caminó despacio y casi sin aire, e incluso se mareó, cayendo de rodillas al frío y marmolado suelo. La aguda vista que le beneficiaba en su metamorfosis empezó a abandonarle, sus fuertes y robustas manos se arrugaron, pareciendo sus dedos tan afilados y huesudos como los de la mismísima Parca. En general, había encogido, y los síntomas de juventud de los que gozaba el Guerrero Fantasma desaparecieron por completo. Vomitó abruptamente desconociendo el motivo, y unos hilillos de sangre expulsados de su boca al toser le preocuparon aún más. Tras limpiarse con su antebrazo derecho, de entre lo poco que quedaba de su traje de neopreno buscó un cigarrillo, y con pulso tembloroso consiguió encenderlo, dando una larga calada. Aquellos segundos le supieron a gloria, una gloria pasajera hasta que le tocase volver a enfrentarse a la ficción convertida en realidad.

Mientras arrastraba sus pies y apoyaba su brazo contra la pared para poder caminar, se vio sumido en un largo y oscuro pasillo en línea recta, iluminado con la breve y crepitante luz de un trío de antorchas en cada extremo. El tacto de su brazo con la pared le refrenó totalmente al sentir que la textura de la misma era diferente a partir de cierta sección. Los ojos carmesíes del héroe de Pueblo Paleta se clavaron en lo que parecía ser un impresionante grabado a base de dibujos y letras antiguas, probablemente datadas en fechas sumamente lejanas a la actualidad. Las yemas de sus dedos parecían terciopelo mientras rozaban los siniestros pero bellos retratos que se presentaban ante sus ojos. La primera imagen mostraba dos orbes, o mejor dicho, dos soles, uno claro y otro totalmente oscuro, arrimados los dos, persistiendo con todas sus fuerzas para saber cuál de los dos se convertiría en el ganador. De fondo, algo muy parecido a la Vía Láctea daba a entender la intención del artista de definir el Universo. Un fino y cursivo texto parecía dar voz a esa leyenda, que así decía:

"_Desde el principio de los tiempos, la luz siempre ha buscado como combatir la oscuridad, como frenarla, como destruirla, sin conocer que el aciago destino de la una supondría la incondicional extinción de la otra. Ambas estarán condenadas a compartir el mismo destino para siempre, hasta el fin de los tiempos. " _

Sincronizados, los dedos y ojos de Ash se deslizaron un poco más hacia la derecha, donde otro mural cobraba protagonismo. En dicha escena, la temática era totalmente diferente: se podía vislumbrar algo similar a criaturas de otro mundo, gigantescas y mortalmente letales y feroces, rodeadas por centenares de seres diminutos armados con lanzas y piedras. Humanos, obviamente. La leyenda decía así:

"_Mucho antes de que el hombre dominase la Tierra, nuestro planeta pertenecía a otra especie, una especie antigua que desafiaba las leyes de la física y de la naturaleza, y que nada sabía de razones ni de ética. Con el paso del tiempo, quizás debido al avance de los hielos o a la caída de algún asteroide, o por alguna oscura razón, estos "seres" acabaron refugiándose en una oscura parte del mundo, e incluso más allá de él. Allí yacen ahora prisioneros, esperando pacientemente a que llegue su hora. Hambrientos de poder y ansiosos por obtener los favores de los Antiguos, algunos hombres crearon sectas para devolverles el esplendor que tuvieron en un tiempo. Durante siglos han conspirado desde las sombras, tratando de hacer retornar a estos seres demoníacos por medio de magias arcanas, rituales de sangre, plegarias y sacrificios humanos. Asustados por el poder de estas bestias capaces de controlar los elementos, los seres humanos aunaron sus fuerzas para acabar con su ferocidad de una vez por todas, y se alzaron en armas contra ellos. Durante miles de años, numerosas de estas criaturas han sido extinguidas por la mano ejecutora del hombre. De la mayoría de estos arcanos seres, poco o nada se sabe. La docilidad ha dominado, a medida de los siglos, inesperadamente a estas criaturas, pero la cuestión es… ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguirá siendo así…? La eterna lucha entre humanos y bestias continuará irremediablemente, hasta una época en la que nuestros descendientes podrán palpar las nubes, domar bestias de acero por mar, tierra y aire, explorar partes del mundo que nosotros jamás conoceremos, encerrar el alma de sus semejantes en estructuras de papel, comunicarse desde lo lejos sin el uso de pergaminos y expulsar fuego y proyectiles explosivos de sus propios cuerpos. Sus dioses nos lo han mostrado. No hay escape posible al horror que se avecina. "_

A medida que observaba más el dibujo, descubrió que las gigantescas criaturas eran Pokémon, y la mayoría de ellos no los conocía. Según decía el mural, en un tiempo pasado llegaron a existir una gran gama de Pokémon, pero el paso del tiempo, además de los constantes cambios del planeta y la ferocidad humana, acabó con casi todos ellos. De hecho, reconoció la imagen de un enorme ejército de Charizard de colores oscuros escupiendo fuego mientras surcaban los cielos, y un banco de gigantescos Gyarados negros aplastando una armada de navíos. El mero contenido del texto le hizo dudar: ¿el comportamiento humano habrá sido siempre tan autodestructivo…? ¿O, por otra parte, los Pokémon fueron en el pasado esos seres tan oscuros y malvados, sedientos de sangre e incapaces de sentir o padecer? ¿Era una, la otra, las dos, ninguna de ellas era correcta…? Ni él mismo sabía si quería saberlo. Lo único que podía asegurar con certeza era que ese maravilloso pero distante futuro que describió el diseñador del jeroglífico era la actualidad: relacionó palpar las nubes con sobrevolar los cielos, bestias de acero con automóviles, buques y aviones, la custodia de las almas como las imágenes impresas y las fotografías, la comunicación distante como la telefonía móvil, y la expulsión de proyectiles explosivos con el uso y creación de las armas de fuego. No había duda: los Antiguos hablaban del Siglo XXI, cosa que erizó los pelos de Ash, ¿sería cierto lo que decía la leyenda, o era un simple cuento de viejas, pura coincidencia? Muchas predicciones, como la Maya en última instancia, resultaron ser un puro fraude, ¿qué hacía a esta especial, y de inevitable cumplimiento? En pocas palabras, era una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo menos para él.

Por último, una tercera imagen seguía a su derecha. La forma del dibujo era más simple que la anterior, pero bastante más elaborada que la primera de todas. En ella, se presentaba a un ser humano, solo, contemplado el entorno que le rodea, oscuro, caótico y frío. La agonía del personajillo era más que transmitida al receptor, cuyos ojos se movía de izquierda a derecha leyendo absortamente las líneas dedicadas a dicha imagen:

"_Un alma solitaria contempla la masacre que le rodea. La propia masacre que él mismo ha provocado. La lucha interminable contra los colosos continuará en el futuro apocalíptico que los hombres se han forjado, del mismo modo en el que la luz y la oscuridad llevan combatiendo desde el origen del mundo, y del mismo modo que lo harán hasta el fin de los días, sin descanso, sin fin. Más allá del velo que ciega a la Humanidad, se libra una guerra secreta. Una guerra envuelta en sombras y engaños. La Guerra de los Mundos pronto dará comienzo."_

-La Guerra de los Mundos…- susurró Ash, casi para sus adentros.- ¿Eh, qué es esto…?- se sobresaltó.

Debajo del epígrafe, encontró unos pequeños dibujos. Retratos de Pokémon…, conocidos por él. De izquierda a derecha, la serie de dibujos Pokémon era: un Butterfree, un Charizard, un Raticate y un Nidoran macho. Aquel pequeño detalle le dejó sin palabras, ¿pero qué cojones podía significar eso…? Se dijo para sus adentros. Atribuyó su falta de razonamiento a la rápida sucesión de acontecimientos: su resurrección, el descubrimiento del asesino de su padre, la feroz lucha contra dos de las tres Hermanas del Destino y, por último, el hallazgo de un posible pasado de los Pokémon, unos Pokémon asesinos, crueles y sin sentimientos, y el reinicio de la guerra entre humanos y Pokémon. En cierta parte le recordó a su mundo, en el cual la guerra contra el Team Rocket y los Pokémon oscuros todavía seguía en pie. ¡Su mundo! La imagen de sus hombres luchando contra los soldados del Tempus Rocket se dibujó inmediatamente en su cabeza. Tenía que volver, y rápido, a su mundo, pero para ello…, debía terminar la virguería que comenzó en este tiempo alternativo situado en un futuro de diez años de margen entre su tiempo y en el que se encontraba.

La lectura lo motivó para continuar caminando. Quizás si conseguía regresar a su tiempo sano y salvo, estudiaría las leyendas con calma, dispuesto a resolverlas en su totalidad. Conforme se iba aproximando al final del pasillo, cada vez menos iluminado, halló una puerta reluciente y emisora de una gran luz. No obstante, algo le detuvo a escasamente diez metros de dicha puerta. Una voz, una seductora, dulce y femenina voz.

-A través de mis hilos nace toda vida. No debes alterar el Destino, Ash. Lo destruirás, todo.- transmitió la dulce voz, que parecía más un susurro.

Por muy sensual que aquella melosa voz pudiese parecer, para nada iba a serlo su dueña. Cloto, la más joven de las Hermanas del Destino, debía estar esperando al traspasar esa puerta, aguardando para destruir al Guerrero Fantasma, tal y como Atenea se lo había ordenado. Postrado frente a la puerta, descubrió que el brillo de la misma se debía a que estaba hecha en su mayoría de cristal. Ejerció su fuerza contra esta, y el obstáculo entre aquel mortal que haría historia y la máxima autoridad de ese plano temporal ya no supuso problema alguno.

La nueva sala era inmensamente amplia: a unos veinte metros de la puerta, un pequeño palco conectaba con unas escaleras, aparentemente en forma de caracol, que conectaban con las torres altas del templo. A mano derecha, a poco más de la mitad de distancia entre la entrada y el palco, una dantesca y antiquísima máquina de hilar ejercía su actividad por sí sola, sin la presencia de ninguna mano humana. Dedujo que aquella máquina era la que Cloto utilizaba para formar el correspondiente hilo de vida para cada ser humano, tal y como contaba la propia leyenda de las Hermanas del Destino. Pegado en la pared al lado de la máquina de hilado, un espejo de 5 metros de altura reposaba majestuoso, idéntico a los otros en su composición: marco de oro y agua en lugar de cristal. Desde lo alto del palco, se oyeron breves y sonoros aplausos cuyos ecos rebotaron contra las paredes del lugar, envuelto ya en los mismos seísmos que acabaron con la sala de los espejos. Una ardiente cabellera roja y un elegante traje de color púrpura, con una enorme erre situada en el pecho, daban a entender que se trataba de Atenea, la causante de toda esa locura. Los dientes del joven consumido por la maldición rechinaron al ver a su objetivo pavoneándose ante su cara.

-¡Atenea!- gritó Ash.

-Siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia, Guerrero Fantasma, o…- se llevó ambos dedos índices a los labios, pensativa.-…, debería llamarte, ¡Ash Ketchum!

Una carcajada la invadió, lo cual irritó más aún al varón. En verdad, no sabía porque no la mataba allí mismo, pero entonces, supo el porqué. Delicadamente, la gobernanta de aquel oscuro mundo sacó a la luz el objeto de vuelta a la realidad a la que pertenecían: la campana negra. Jugueteó con ella intentando captar la atención de Ash, el cual seguía el tesoro con la mirada.

-Jamás pensé que el mocoso que siempre ha metido las narices en los asuntos del Team Rocket fuese el mismo que ha conseguido matar al resto de mis compañeros Ejecutivos.- respondió incrédula.- Debo felicitarte por tu triunfo en la odisea para hallar la salida del Inframundo, y por tu victoria contra Átropos y Láquesis, pero no correrás el mismo destino que por entonces, y…-la hipnosis en la que su rival se encontraba sumergido la divirtió, alzando la campana por encima de su cabeza. -¿Buscas esto? Vaya, es una lástima…, porque no lo tendrás jamás…

La líder del Tempus Rocket chasqueó los dedos, dando comienzo a lo que quedaba de sorpresa. El enorme espejo fue poseído por una cegadora luz verde, pequeñas partículas de energía salieron del mismo, y fueron formando una figura "humana". Cuando el haz de luz se disipó, se vio a una hermosa mujer, mucho más joven que Ash, pelirroja de cabello corto, de preciosos ojos azules y de nevosa tez decorada con pequeñas e innumerables pecas por sus rojas mejillas. Vestía una fina y sedosa túnica blanca de tirantes, terminada en sus rodillas, y que dejaba muy a la vista la imagen de su escote. Su limpia e inocente sonrisa captó toda la atención de Ash.

-Mis… Misty…- susurró inconscientemente el guerrero, dado el gran parecido de la joven con su amiga.

-Cloto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-imperó la pelirroja Rocket.

Del mismo proceso en el que vino, la más joven de las Hermanas del Destino se marchó, y una intensa luz verde proveniente del espejo abdujo a Ash, arrastrándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa dentro del portal del tiempo. La sonrisa de Atenea fue lo que único claro que pudo vislumbrar antes de verlo todo negro en medio de su viaje.

* * *

><p>Aquello fue como una enorme resaca. Se sintió francamente aletargado, con gran dificultad para abrir los ojos. Un ardor inhumano ascendió por su garganta, haciéndole vomitar de nuevo. La cabeza le iba a detonar en cualquier instante. Tenía ganas de rendirse: no había nada que hacer contra las reglas del universo y el tiempo. Se sentía como un viejo gladiador en medio de uno de los múltiples juegos organizados por el Emperador, un juego donde los leones estaban a la orden del día. La idiotez de confiarle a Darkrai su alma le dolió en lo más hondo de las entrañas, ¿qué posibilidades había que un cuerpo viejo pudiese derrotar a toda una organización de terroristas? Prácticamente ninguna. No podía creerse lo que estaba pensado, ¡no iba a darse por vencido, no por lo menos hasta que le quedase un ápice de fuerza en su maltrecho cuerpo! Con el indiscutible apoyo de Delirio, se puso de nuevo en pie, con un discutible equilibrio y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.<p>

Un molesto olor se pegó y repitió en el interior de sus fosas nasales. Humo. ¿Dónde estaba? Desconocía si había sido enviado al pasado o al futuro, ni tampoco sabía en qué posición geográfica estaba ubicado. Al cabo de unos segundos, reconoció el lugar. Como para no reconocerlo, ¡se encontraba en las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, su querido hogar! Una película de potente luz naranja asomaba por encima de los árboles de aquel pequeño pero frondoso bosque en el que durante años jugó con sus amigos de la infancia.

-¡Cloto! ¿Dónde estás?- gritó a los alrededores, dando vueltas sobre su propia órbita.

Algo le atacó por la espalda, obligándolo a caer de nuevo al suelo en el que despertó. Una risita dulce le hizo reconocer la identidad de su atacante. Yaciendo aún sobre el césped, descubrió a Cloto estirando uno de sus anaranjados mechones con un dedo, intentando seducir a Ash, que rápidamente se puso en pie e intentó amenazar a la mujer con la enorme espada de Guerra, una de las fallecidas Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis. La faceta oscura de Ash al transformarse en el Guerrero Fantasma no amedrentó a la joven, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Empezó a mostrarse seductora, caminando lentamente hacia el de Pueblo Paleta.

-Ash, ¿no irás a atacarme, no…? Soy yo, Misty…- murmuró la joven, buscando profundizar en la hipnosis del muchacho.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como víctima de un mareo, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Extrañamente, allí estaba ella…, Misty. Su larga cabellera naranja como el atardecer se mecía ante el ritmo de la suave brisa nocturna, y sus azulados ojos brillaban con la misma frecuencia que aquella impoluta y sana dentadura con la que le dedicaba la más gentil de las sonrisas. La pelirroja fue acortando distancias con el moreno, hasta abrazarse a él. Correspondiendo al gesto, el roce con su espalda de nadadora le hizo dudar de si era la piel de ella o el material de la túnica. Ya no recordaba cuan de suave era su nevosa piel.

-¡No me hagas daño, por favor…! ¡Protégeme, te lo suplico! Tu piel es tan cálida…Quédate conmigo…- le susurró al oído, sin llegar a soltarle.

No sabía si quería soltarse del agarre de Misty. Por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese…, si en realidad fuese Misty, claro. Reconocía a su pelirroja a la perfección, y ella jamás sería tan frágil como lo era aquella alucinación. Cloto estaba jugando con su cansada y saturada mente. Deseaba hacerlo enloquecer del todo y así poder darle la estocada final. Su cerebro empezó a insistirle en acortar distancias con la locura creada por su psique, pero su cuerpo se negaba a ello, sin ser consciente del peligro que podía correr. Tras varios momentos de conflicto interno, se impuso la verdadera fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí, arpía!- aulló el moreno, liberándose de aquella seductora atadura.

Un fuerte y descontrolado empujó bastó para privar a Cloto de sus objetivos. Cayó la joven contra el verde prado, y varios trozos de hierba quedaron adheridos a su vestimenta. La dulce mirada de la diosa del Pasado se tornó sombría, vengativa, y de sus manos expulsó un haz de energía verde, proyectado hacia Ash. El atacado, por su parte, tuvo tan poco tiempo de reacción que se cubrió con su espada, que acabó hecha trizas. Un segundo placaje fue realizado por Cloto, a lo que el hombre cayó de culo. Una nueva risita por parte de la más joven de las tres Hermanas del Destino.

-¡Encuéntrame si puedes!- gritó traviesa la pelirroja, perdiéndose entre los numerosos árboles que formaban el bosque de Pueblo Paleta.

El derribado apretó fuertemente sus mandíbulas. Aquella cría tenía una personalidad muy infantil para representar el cargo que ostentaba, y lo peor de todo, ¡ya se la había jugado tres veces! Para colmo del Guerrero Fantasma, la espada con la que tenía pensado vencerla había sido destruida. Aún miraba absorto los restos del arma blanca descansando sobre su mano. De lo poco que quedaba de su traje de neopreno, buscó su fiel arma, una MK23 y un cuchillo. No era gran cosa, pero tendría que vencer a Cloto con ellas, y aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que podría haberse llegado a imaginar.

Al ritmo que le permitían sus flageladas piernas, corrió por la brevedad pero frondosidad del bosque de Paleta. Conocía aquellos lares como la palma de su mano, sin posibilidad alguna de perderse por el camino. Mientras corría, recibió un golpe en la diestra de su caja torácica que lo desplomó. Posiblemente tendría un par de costillas fracturadas, y el dolor era casi infernal. A estas alturas, su transformación del Guerrero Fantasma no podía apaciguar tales dolores, ni mucho menos erradicarlos. La dulce risita de la diosa del Pasado resonó de nuevo a pocos metros de distancia de Ash, mientras la muchacha jugueteaba con su cabello, fingiendo ser una niña buena. El seguro del arma fue retirado, y el herido disparó tres veces a quemarropa contra la figura de Cloto, errando en la totalidad. De nuevo, su enemiga volvió a escapar.

La tos invadió a lo poco que quedaba ya del Guerrero Fantasma, derramando hilos de sangre en el acto que acabaron por derramarse hasta el fin de su barbilla. Con delicados movimientos, se levantó como pudo para no lastimarse más. Inspiraba y expiraba lenta y pausadamente, era doloroso. Sentía como la garganta le hervía, al igual que la frente. Probablemente fuese una fiebre repentina. Tras dar dos pasos, cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez cubriéndose la zona afectada. No quería que, en caso de una costilla rota, se le perforase el pulmón debido al golpe. De su cinturón de cuero negro, halló una Poké Ball del mismo tono, y liberó a la criatura de su interior. Tyranitar fue la elección. Al ver el estado de su entrenador, el enorme Pokémon poseído por la oscuridad lo cargó sobre su espalda y se adentró en lo que quedaba de bosque.

Aquello le parecía un paseo en barca. La claridad con la que lo empezó a ver todo se fue debilitando a medida que penetraban en el interior del bosque. Pobres y breves manchas grises sustituyeron a las formas de todo lo que le rodeaba. Tiritaba y deliraba como consecuencia de la fiebre. Se quedaba sin fuerzas, desfallecía lenta y progresivamente. Un leve movimiento en la copa de un árbol los alertó a ambos, humano y Pokémon, siendo atacados al instante por un enorme Fearow. Su potente ataque Pico Taladro les hizo perder el equilibrio, inclusive a Tyranitar, cuyo tipo elemental superaba al volador de aquel Pokémon. Besando Ash el suelo por tercera vez consecutiva, el dolor fue a parar esta vez en su espalda. Prefirió eso antes que recibir otro golpe en sus afligidas costillas.

-¡Por muchos demonios que te posean y te den su poder, sigues pensando como un vulgar humano! ¿Por qué si no utilizas a tus Pokémon?-resonó como con eco la voz de Cloto por todos los recovecos del bosque.

Acto seguido, el Fearow voló velozmente hasta desaparecer. Había algo extraño en ese Fearow…, pero no llegó a saber el que. Tyranitar fue devuelto a su Poké Ball. Por mucho que le enervase a Ash, Cloto tenía toda la razón. Debía luchar sin la ayuda de sus Pokémon. Deseaba dar una gran bocanada de aire, pero temía hacerse más daño, así que recargó su espalda contra un árbol y descansó allí durante un par de minutos. Decidió no privarse de suficiente aire, así que aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. El dolor era inmenso, sí, pero no lo era tanto como la satisfacción de recibir una gran bocanada de aire cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando creyó estar más o menos rehabilitado, emprendió de nuevo el camino por el bosque, lo que le pareció esta vez un enorme laberinto debido al estado febril que arrastraba. Demasiado era el desvarío que acabó volviendo al punto de partida. Angustiado e impotente, hincó la rodilla sobre el verde y suave pavimento, azuzándole fuertes puñetazos como si fuese a solucionar algo. Se acabó. Ash Ketchum, Comandante de la Milicia de Metal, Subdivisión Roja del Ejército Pokémon, y portador del espíritu del Guerrero Fantasma, había sido derrotado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que su cuerpo se quedase sin fuerzas. Un breve balanceo provocado en un arbusto lo alertó de nuevo, casi de forma innata. Apuntó con su MK23 al matojo, y lo que presenció le heló la sangre. No se trataba de un Pokémon, como ocurrió la última vez, ¡era un niño! Un pequeñín de más o menos cuatro año de edad, vestido con un pijama azul en el que un dibujo de un Squirtle decoraba la zona del pecho, de pelo castaño y en punta, como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe antes de encontrarse con Ash. Sus grandes ojos verdosos parecían miran en lo más íntimo del alma del mayor. No llegaba a creerlo, ¡aquel pequeño no era otro que Gary! Dedujo por contexto que si Gary rondaba los cuatro años de edad, había sido trasladado al año 1993, ¿qué cojones estaba pasando? Se preguntó Ketchum. La línea entre la cordura y la demencia ya sobrepasaba los límites. Ante el estado del pequeño Gary, tembloroso y asustado, Ash decidió enfundar de nuevo el arma y acercarse al pequeño que, por lógica, se volvió a esconder en el arbusto.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. No tengas miedo.-intentó sonar amable Ash. El pequeño Gary fue asomando poco a poco su cabecita.-No voy a hacerte daño.- dijo Ash, sonriéndole.-¿Te has perdido?-el niño asintió lentamente a la cuestión formulada.-No te preocupes. Yo te llevaré hasta tus padres.

Entonces, cargó con el niño en brazos, pese a sentirse francamente débil. El rumbo fijado era la casa del Profesor Samuel Oak. En su paseo, el pequeño Gary se aferró fuertemente al brazo de aquel anciano que le había salvado. Las leyes del tiempo eran curiosas, ¡quién le iba a decir a él que un día de estos, volvería a ver a su mayor rival siendo tan pequeño! No obstante, había varias cosas que no le encajaban con respecto al joven Gary: era muy entrañable, demasiado entrañable para su gusto, y callado sobre todo, cuando, hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, Gary desde siempre había llegado a ser muy pedante, y alguien que no callaba ni debajo del agua, aunque era algo entendible. No todos los días uno se pierde y el pueblo donde vives se incendia. Su mente siguió dando vueltas a todo lo sucedido: Cloto, aquel feroz y poderoso Fearow, el pequeño Gary…, hasta que las imágenes empezaron a sucederse en su cabeza. Recordó el agarre de Cloto, muy similar a la que hacía acopio Gary. Otro dato que había pasado desapercibido es que…, tanto aquel Fearow como la pelirroja no proyectaban sombra alguna, ¡tal y como Gary! No había lugar a error, ¡Cloto era la que estaba en brazos de Ash, y no Gary! De seguro que aguardaba el momento adecuado para atacar y rematar a un Ash casi al borde de la más absoluta debilidad. No obstante, el portador del espíritu del Guerrero Fantasma intentó guardar la compostura. Tenía un as bajo la manga, un único as, ¿cuáles serían las probabilidades de que funcionase? No quería saberlo, sólo dejaría las cosas correr por su cauce. Cargó a "Gary" esta vez con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano libre rebuscaba en su cinturón, hasta encontrar algo envuelto en un pequeño y rosado embalaje de plástico. Retiró el papel, y dejó a la vista un pequeño caramelo de fresa que se lo ofreció al supuesto niño.

-¿Quieres uno?- le ofreció Ash, con una muy buena fingida sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño lo aceptó tímidamente, y lo engulló, prácticamente sin masticarlo. Para sus adentros, Ash sonrió: lo que Cloto, si realmente se trataba de ella, no sabía es que aquel caramelo era letal. Había sido diseñado por el grupo de Corey para concentrar en tal sólo 50 gramos una enorme cantidad de energía procedente de la fusión de la nitroglicerina, el explosivo no atómico más potente del mundo, y las fuentes de energía procedentes de la oxidación de un Electrode. Algo que causaba una dulce muerte, sin duda. El pequeño Gary sonrió ante la amabilidad de aquel señor, y Ash le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que detonaba el caramelo-bomba mediante un pequeño botón procedente de su cinturón. Algo en su interior hizo removerse al pequeño Gary, que empezó a toser incontroladamente mientras expulsaba un humo muy negro de su boca, nariz y oídos.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no debías aceptar caramelos de un extraño? ¡Eres una niña muy mala, Cloto!-preguntó Ash, con clara guasa mientras su voz se distorsionaba y comenzaba su metamorfosis en el Guerrero Fantasma.

-¡Maldito bastardo…!-blasfemó Gary, con su verdadera voz, la de Cloto.

Los ojos de aquel falso Gary se iluminaron hasta convertirse de color verde fosforito en su totalidad, luz que no tardó en envolverlos a los dos. Con aquellas pequeña pero letales manitas se dispuso a ahogar a Ash. Con su potente agarra, la nuez de Ash empezó a arder, y cada vez notaba que le costaba más respirar. Con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, el Guerrero Fantasma desenfundó su afiladísimo cuchillo, dispuesto a terminar el último acto de aquella satírica y desagradable historia. El forcejeo fue épico, pero por fin Ash pudo imponerse y resistirse, aunque solo fuese un poco.

-¡Se acabó, Cloto! ¡El juego acaba aquí!- dijo más gritando que hablando el Guerrero Fantasma.

El potente cuchillo atravesó sin piedad la garganta de aquel pelele con apariencia de Gary, y la sangre emanó a hervores del delicado cuello del joven. La imagen de Cloto empezó a alternarse y repetirse junto con la del pequeño Gary, como si se tratasen de un par de hologramas defectuosos. Por mucho que le doliese la herida, Cloto seguía persistiendo en su agarre, en su intento de asfixia a Ash. El héroe de Pueblo Paleta, por su parte, retiró la hoja ensangrentada de la garganta de Cloto para intentar cortarla de lleno el pescuezo. El potente filo fue atravesado poco a poco la carne de la última de las Hermanas del Destino, hasta que un fuerte chasquido les dio a ambos la respuesta sobre la trifulca. El hueso que sostenía el cuello de Cloto había sido partido de lleno, y un fino "collar" de sangre rodeaba el pescuezo de cisne de la joven. Un pequeño grito débil y tétrico fue expulsado de la garganta de Cloto segundos antes de ser envuelta por una bella luz verde fosforescente, y explotar. Era un hecho: las Hermanas del Destino habían muerto, todas y cada una de ellas. No había rastro alguno del cadáver de Cloto. En su lugar, solo estaba la misma luz verde, convertida en un orbe no más grande que una naranja, que podía ser invocada y emanada por las hermanas a total voluntad. La esfera de luz salió disparada hacia Ash, quien, con el cuchillo ensangrentado aún en la mano, se cubrió de tal ataque. No obstante, aquello no era una ofensiva, sino una recompensa: la energía verde permaneció pacientemente dentro del Vellocino de Plata, esperando órdenes. Ash no llegaba a entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿se habría convertido él en el Guardián del Tiempo tras haber derrotado a las Hermanas del Destino? De nuevo, otro mecimiento procedente de un arbusto le llamó la atención, desenfundando su arma. El matorral en cuestión se localizaba a menos de un metro de él. Raudo y veloz, corrió hacia él y dejó al descubierto a su enemigo. Aquello realmente sí que le dejó helado, sin palabras.

Se habría esperado cualquier cosa, pero no aquello: un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro años de edad, vestido con un pijama verde, con el dibujo de una Poké Ball en el pecho, un pelo negro muy revoltoso y ojos rojizos le miraba asustado, posiblemente mucho más que el niño Gary de mentira. La presencia de dos marcas en forma de zeta sobre sus mejillas acaloradas hizo que el corazón de Ash latiese con más intensidad que nunca, ¡era él mismo, su yo del pasado, un Ash Ketchum que gozaba de toda una vida por delante! Un periodo lleno de juegos, risas y muchas aventuras por vivir. Guardó ambas armas y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-No tengas miedo, chico. No te voy a hacer daño.- dijo el mayor de los dos, tendiéndole su mano.

-¿Era… era de los malos…?- preguntó el pequeño, mientras aceptaba cautelosamente la mano del desconocido.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ash, mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, encendiéndoselo y tosiendo debido al dolor de sus costillas al aspirar el humo.

-Ella. La mujer que ha explotado, ¿era de los malos?- preguntó el pequeño Ash. El Ash adulto no pudo evitar reír levemente al recordar lo fantasioso que fue en su infancia.

-Sí, lo era, pero, ¿qué sabes tú sobre los malos? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Pueblo Paleta?-quiso saber el mayor, mientras daba una honda calada a un cigarrillo sin filtro.

-¡Unos señores vestidos de negro y con un dibujo rojo en el pecho atacaron el pueblo! Todos salimos corriendo de nuestras casas, y yo me perdí, ¡daban bastante miedo…!-recordó pequeño Ash, temblando tras narrar los hechos.

Ash apretó sus puños hasta el punto de llegar a hacerse daño, ¡el Team Rocket, sin duda! Incluso siendo un niño, él y su pueblo habían sufrido por las maldades de los terroristas. La rabia le dominó por dentro al recordar que Giovanni asesinó a su padre, pero decidió no asustar a su yo del pasado con sus tormentos. El pequeño volvió a preguntar.

-Oiga, ¿cómo es que usted conoce este lugar? Casi nadie lo conoce, y menos viene hasta aquí.-curioseó el pequeño.

-Soy de aquí. Yo nací aquí, y veo que está tal y como yo lo recordaba.-le contestó, con cierto aire nostálgico.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué guay! Yo espero marcharme de aquí en cuanto reciba mi primer Pokémon, ¡quiero ser el Maestro Pokémon Número Uno del Planeta!- exclamó el pequeño, excitado por ver cumplido su sueño.

El adulto sonrió al verse a sí mismo tan joven y tan soñador como siempre. Si pudiese, en ese mismo instante le revelaría su identidad, todo lo que ha vivido y los errores que cometió para que su yo del pasado no llegase a vivirlos también. Pero no podía. Debía dejarle seguir su propio camino para que pudiese evolucionar como persona a lo largo de los años.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente: los dos pares de ojos rojizos se cruzaron, analizándose escrupulosamente. En unos irradiaban la juventud y la rebeldía, un montón de sueños por cumplir, la más pura lealtad y admiración hacia el hombre que tenía delante, pese a haberlo conocido minutos antes. El pequeño Ash parecía conocer perfectamente al anciano. Era algo muy difícil de explicar, pero juraría haber visto a aquel hombre en algún otro lugar.

La mirada de Ash transmitía una gran sabiduría, algo razonable por el aspecto físico que poseía, pero también cansancio. Pero, sobre todo, el mensaje de aquellos orbes rojos le proyectaba a su yo del pasado una valentía absoluta y férrea, una astucia implacable y una increíble nobleza, cualidades propias de un héroe.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?-le preguntó Ash, sintiéndose patético al obviar la respuesta del crío.

-¡Ash!- se oyó a lo lejos. -Ash, ¿dónde estás?- volvió a repetirse aquella voz que tanto añoraba.

A lo lejos, la silueta de una mujer vestida con una fina chaquetilla rosa y unas faldas verdes hasta las rodillas corría como alma que lleva al diablo. Su largo cabello castaño se batía grácilmente al ritmo de la brisa nocturna, y sus ojos rojizos eran sumamente bellos, y muy raros de ver. De belleza más que envidiable, aquella mujer debía rondar la treintena de edad, pero Ash que quedó embelesado por su belleza, ¡sino por el simple hecho de aquella mujer era su propia madre! Se preguntó si se marcharía de aquel tiempo sin sorprenderse aún más. La joven Delia abrazó a su pequeño, buscando que la angustia florecida al pensar que no volvería a ver a su hijo desapareciera por completo. Lágrimas de alegría humedecieron las mejillas de la mujer. El Ash adulto se asombró al ver lo joven que era su madre. Casi podían contar con la misma edad. La escena entre madre e hijo fue enternecedora.

-¡Ash, menos mal que te he encontrado sano y salvo!- aulló alegre la Señora Ketchum, besando por enésima vez la cabeza de su hijo.-¡Creí que te había perdido!

-¡Tenía miedo y me escondí! Esos hombres me daban mucho miedo, ¡pero ese señor me salvo!-exclamó el pequeño, señalando a Ash.- ¡Es un héroe!

Delia dedicó unos segundos a analizar a aquel sujeto. Palideció como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar: su porte, su larga y plateada cabellera, así como su vello facial, aquella mirada seductora y desafiante…, pero era imposible que aquel hombre fuese el mismo que en el que estaba pensando. Se puso en pie y las dudas desaparecieron de su cabeza. Aquel hombre mucho más alto que el que se imaginaba. Una dulce sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro de Delia.

-No sé cómo agradecerle que haya salvado a mi hijo. Estoy en deuda con usted.-comunicó la matriarca de los Ketchum, besando la mejilla del desconocido.

-No hay nada que agradecer, señora. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.-respondió el soldado, rojo de la vergüenza por aquel gesto de agradecimiento.

-¡Dios mío, está sangrando!-exclamó Delia, señalando el cuello de Ash, arañado por las afiladas uñas de Cloto.-Espere. Tenga esto.

Los finos dedos de Delia le otorgaron una tirita para niños, decorada con pequeñas y adorables ilustraciones de Pikachu. La herida no era muy grande ni peligrosa, pero cualquier herida podía incurrir en infección si no se cuidaba con propiedad. El adhesivo entró en contacto con el corte, aislado la zona dañada del resto. El pequeño Ash no pudo evitar caer víctima de una enorme sonrisa al ver a su salvador, tan serio y vestido de negro, con una tirita para niños. El "curado", por su parte, solo pudo expresar agradecimiento y realizó un perfecto besamanos, muy cortés y elegantemente.

-Y dígame, ¿cuál es el nombre del salvador de mi pequeño?-preguntó la mujer, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Me llamo…- cayó unos segundos. No podía revelar su auténtico nombre.-Me llamo… Ashton.- respondió, utilizando su nombre completo. No podía engañar a su madre.

-¡Qué casualidad! Mi hijo también se llama Ashton. Hay que ver, ¡el mundo es un pañuelo!-le informó la mujer al Ashton adulto. Los ojos del pequeño Ash engrandecieron y brillaron con mayor intensidad al descubrir que guardaba algo en común con aquel hombre.- Yo soy Delia Ketchum, ¿Y qué le trae por este lugar, Ashton? Aquí todavía no es época de turismo.

- Yo nací aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me dejaba caer por aquí, pero veo que casi todo sigue igual.-respondió nostálgico, mirando a sus alrededores.

-¡De nuevo otra coincidencia! ¿No se apellidará también Ketchum, verdad?- ante tal comentario ambos adultos rieron, una por el disparate que dijo, y el otro por puro nerviosismo. Si él la contara…-¿Quiere quedarse con nosotros, Ashton? Sólo hasta que se recupere de sus heridas, ¿acaso ha salido del nido de unos Arbok furiosos?- preguntó al ver el estado de su vestimenta y heridas.

- Créame que lo hubiese preferido, pero no. Soy miembro del Ejército Pokémon, y no podía permitir que esos malnacidos le hiciesen daño al lugar que me vio nacer.

-Comprendo, ¿pero está seguro que no desea quedarse aunque tan sólo sean unas noches? ¡Creo que Ash le admira, pese a haberle conocido hace poco tiempo!-le propuso de nuevo su madre del pasado.

Era cierto. La admiración de aquel niño por su yo del futuro era tan grande que no existía calificativo para describirla eficientemente. Aunque de seguro podría ser una situación enriquecedora, se permitió discrepar.

-Se lo agradezco en el alma, Señora Ketchum, pero tengo que rechazar su oferta.-ver la cara triste del pequeño moreno le dolió.- Mis hombres se preguntarán dónde estoy, y no me parecería justo pasar la noche bajo un techo mientras mis hombre no gozan de dicho privilegio.

-Lo entiendo, señor. No tengo que decirle que en nuestra casa siempre tendrá un sitio por si llegase a necesitarlo.-le informó Delia, tendiendo la mano a aquel hombre lleno de misterios.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad, Señora Ketchum.-dijo tristemente Ash, mientras realizaba el apretón de manos con su madre.

Dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a volver al lugar exacto del que se marchó. No obstante, percibió una jalada en su pierna derecha. Vislumbró las pequeñas manitas de Ash agarrando fuertemente su pantalón. Parecía triste, así que le dedicó una sincera sonrisa antes del inminente y amargo final.

-¿A dónde ira ahora, Señor…?- le preguntó el infante, intentando ganar algo más de tiempo antes de la partida de su yo del futuro.

-¿Sabes? Me estoy preparando para un gran evento.-le comentó mientras de su cinturón extraía un objeto circunferencial.- ¿Te suena la Liga Añil Pokémon?- ante tal cuestión, el niño mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Usted es un Entrenador Pokémon? ¡Como mola! ¡Espero que algún día nos podamos enfrentar en algún combate! ¿Podría enseñarme alguno de sus Pokémon, por favor?- rogó el pequeño de Pueblo Paleta, juntando sus manos cual rezo.

El mayor no pudo negarle aquel deseo, y liberó al Pokémon encerrado en la Poké Ball que sostenía. Una luz blanca y pura dio forma a un enorme pichón de plumaje brillante, beige y marrón.

-¡Es un Pidgeot! ¡Es precioso! ¿Puedo acariciarle, Mamá?- las eufóricas súplicas enternecieron a su madre, que asintió.- ¡Hola, bonito! ¡Vaya, que suave eres!

El Pokémon pájaro, por su parte, correspondió a las carantoñas de su entrenador del pasado, como si le conociese de toda la vida. Delia observaba dulcemente la estampa: su hijo tenía un gran corazón, y un amor fortísimo hacia esas criaturas. Era feliz junto a ellos. Ash, por su parte, tuvo una idea con la que obsequiar a su yo del pasado. Se acercó a su Pokémon, y cuidadosamente le desprendió de una pluma, objeto que postró frente a los ojos del pequeño, que le miraba sin comprender.

-Toma. Un regalo, para que me recuerdes. Aunque no esté, con esta pluma me tendrás siempre cerca.-le dijo, sonriente.

Poco después de recibir aquel tesoro, el pequeño lo tiró al suelo. El héroe se sorprendió por su reacción, aunque no tanto como cuando su yo joven le abrazó fuertemente, del mismo modo que un hijo abraza a su idolatrado padre. Obviamente, respondió fuertemente al abrazo. El momento de las despedidas tocaba a su fin. Tenía que marcharse, y no volvería nunca más. La mente se le iluminó, y rebuscando de nuevo en su cinturón encontró otro regalo para Ashton. De nuevo, el niño no entendía aquel gesto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, arrugando la nariz al oler lo que parecía ser un diario, hecho de cuero marrón.

-Todo aquel que quiera llegar a ser un gran Entrenador Pokémon debe capturar no sólo Pokémon, sino también estrategias que pueda transmitir a los demás en el futuro, ¿no crees? También puedes utilizarlo para otra cosa, pero cuídalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?-le encomendó el mayor, acariciando amistosamente el cabello oscuro del niño.

-¡Puedes confiar en mí! ¡No te defraudaré, te lo prometo!-exclamó el joven Ash, más contento que nunca.

-Sé que no. Ahora, he de irme. Encantado de haberte conocido, Ash, y a usted también, Señora Ketchum.- se despidió, ondeando de un lado a otro la mano.

El hombre que albergaba el espíritu del Guerrero Fantasma en su interior subió a la espalda de Pidgeot. El pájaro empezó a batir sus alas, generando una pequeña brisa de aire alrededor de ellos. Su yo no paraba de observarle, lamentando en el alma que tuviera que marcharse, mas El Viajero en el Tiempo levantó su pulgar derecho, transmitiéndole fuerzas.

-¡Haz realidad tus sueños, Ash! ¡Serás el Maestro Pokémon Número Uno del Mundo! Confío en ti.- le animó el adulto, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?-preguntó casi gritando el pequeño, debido al ruido generado por el torbellino de Pidgeot.

-¡Por supuesto!- comenzó a gritar Ash también. Pidgeot empezó a levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo, dispuesto a emprender el vuelo.

-¿Cuándo?- gritó más y más.

-Créeme. Cuando llegue el momento, ¡lo sabrás! Estarás preparado para ello.- masculló a más no poder el Comandante.

Pidgeot se alzó en vuelo, separando definitivamente a los dos Ash. El pequeño de Pueblo Paleta se fue convirtiendo en una pequeña mancha negra que meneaba su brazo de un lado a otro, visto desde la perspectiva de su yo del futuro. Divagando en los confines de su mente, Ash no lograba hallar dicho recuerdo por mucho que insistiese en ello. Así que aquel día, no fue cualquier hombre quien le encontró, ¡era él mismo venido del futuro! "Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Estarás preparado para ello", comprendió por fin las palabras que él mismo dijo hará unos segundos. Pese a que no se acordaba de dicho momento, Ash vio cumplida su promesa, y a su vez la cumplió, pues en la misma línea del tiempo, siempre habría un Ash salvador y otro salvado, la misma persona interpretaría los dos roles tarde o temprano. Una sonrisa invadió al moreno: se sentía una persona…, especial, por decirlo así. La muestra de felicidad desapareció por completo de su rostro, para adaptar una faceta seria, casi monstruosa. Un aura oscura que afectó tanto al humano como al Pokémon dio a entender que los dos se transformaron en su versión oscura, usando el Guerrero Fantasma su Vellocino de Plata, que aguardaba paciente a que la energía que almacenaba desde la muerte de Cloto fuese utilizada. Hizo volver a Pidgeot a su Poké Ball, y, cual fenómeno paranormal, fue envuelto por una luz. Lo último que recordaron ver Delia y su pequeño hijo fue un enorme rayo verde rugiendo en medio del manto de la noche. Ash volvía a realizar su tercer viaje en el tiempo. ¿El destino? El cada vez más decaído Templo de los Hados.

* * *

><p>El enorme espejo de agua fue contagiado por la misma luz que envolvió a las fallecidas Hermanas del Destino. Atenea, presente aún pese al pronto derrumbamiento de aquel templo de dificultosa construcción, abrió los ojos al máximo para descubrir la identidad del viajero. Cloto no fallaría, se decía convencidísima. Diminutas partículas de energía fueron formando una figura humana, solo que más alta, fuerte y tétrica que la joven. La Ejecutiva Rocket empalideció al visualizar los rojizos ojos del Guerrero Fantasma, fríos y reclamantes de una cruel vendetta.<p>

-¡Es…, es imposible…! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí…! ¡Cloto nunca fallaría…!-exclamó atónita y paralizada del miedo en estado puro que la envolvía.

-¡Pues apostaste por el Rapidash perdedor! Acepta la derrota con honor y enfréntate a tu destino, Atenea. Ya has causado demasiado sufrimiento.-respondió él, dando un paso al frente.

Su diana de asesinato no aceptó la derrota, y corrió en dirección contraria, cuya única salida era unas escaleras de caracol. Por casualidades del destino, la sala que permaneció inadvertida del seísmo se vio convulsionada por este, empezando los escombros a caer alocadamente. El Guerrero Fantasma tornó sus ojos hasta que se vieron totalmente blancos, una imagen muy cómica, y corrió hacia las escaleras. Ascendía los peldaños de dos en dos, que sucumbían ante el brutal terremoto. Oía el eco de las pisadas de Atenea. Le llevaba bastante ventaja, pero de poco la serviría a estas alturas en las que las Hermanas del Destino ya no existían. Literalmente estaba sola ante el peligro. Llegó al final del recorrido por la interminable escalera, que acabó totalmente derrumbada. El lugar donde se encontraba ahora constaba de un estrecho, no muy largo y recto pasillo, posiblemente el de uno de los torreones. Atenea corría como si no hubiese un mañana, chocándose cada dos por tres contra las paredes por consecuencia del cada vez más evidente hundimiento del templo. Con agigantadas zancadas, le pisó los talones a la pelirroja. El telón se iba a bajar lentamente: desenfundó su cuchillo y saltó sobre ella, penetrando el filo por su blanco cuello. Se encontraban en el palco del torreón, con la luna transmitiendo su plateado brillo sobre ellos. La herida era grave, pero permitiría a la moribunda dar su versión de los hechos como sus compañeros. Una prepotente sonrisa la delataba, arrogante hasta la muerte.

-Tu tarea ha terminado.-murmuró el Guerrero Fantasma, recostándola en el suelo.

-No… ¡No, acaba de empezar…!-expresó débilmente Atenea.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu parte en esto? ¿Quieres defenderte como los otros, y explicar el motivo de tus crímenes?- decidió cuestionar el maldito, intentando encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Los demás querían El Mundo, ¡Yo quería el poder…! ¡Era una…, oportunidad…!-deliró ella.

-Oportunidad de matar inocentes.-le corrigió el justiciero.

-¡No tan inocentes! La voz disidente corta como el acero, y perturba el orden. En eso, estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos…-alegó la Ejecutiva Rocket, desviando la mirada de la de su asesino.

-¡Matabas a otras personas porque no pensaban como tú!-entró a discutir el moreno, repudiando las palabras de Atenea.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Los mataba porque podía, porque era divertido…!-manifestó orgullosa. Hija de puta, pensó para sus adentros Ash.-¿Sabes lo que se siente…, al poder decidir el destino de otro ser humano? ¿Has visto cómo me aclamaba el pueblo de este futuro alternativo…, y qué miedo me tenían? ¡Yo era…, como una diosa!-gritó ella, entrando en un trance de egocentrismo, abriendo al máximo sus brazos. Después, señaló a Ash.-Habrías hecho lo mismo de haber podido, ¡es el…, poder…!-susurró.

-Quizá, pero he aprendido lo que ocurre a quienes se creen por encima de otros.-se defendió, firme y sombrío.

-¿Y qué les ocurre…?- cuestionó la destructora de aquel tiempo, abriendo sus ojos preocupada.

-Ahora…, te lo enseño…-contestó el Guerrero Fantasma, frío y oscuro como una invernal noche.

Empuñó de nuevo aquella arma blanca, y volvió a apuñalar el cuello de Atenea, que ipso facta dejó caer su cabeza, muriendo al instante. Se acabó. Había acabado con aquel monstruo de cabellos rojo sangre, una loca que se creía omnipotente y que había alterado el transcurso natural del tiempo sólo para aliviar las infravaloraciones y los deseos de venganza que había padecido en la organización. Rebuscó entre las pertenencias de Atenea, y allí encontró dos objetos, y uno de ellos le interesaba en creces. El contacto con la Campana Negra fue frío, pero aliviador. Tenía entre sus manos el utensilio que le llevaría de vuelta a casa. El otro objeto le hizo fruncir el ceño debido a su extrañez: un tubo de cristal, tan grueso como dos dedos índices, portaba un líquido azul extremadamente claro, como si el cielo en estado líquido estuviese prisionero en ese vidrio. La palabra "Basura" se encontraba tallada en el tapón de metal superior, ¿qué podría ser aquello…? Dedujo que debía de ser importante si Atenea lo custodiaba, así que lo puso a buen recaudo en sus pertenencias.

Algo partió el torreón en dos, probablemente la fuerza del terremoto. Con el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja, saltó por el palco antes de quedar sepultado en el casi arrasado Templo de los Hados. Lo que no sabía era que su yo del futuro, junto a otros de sus hombres, curaban las heridas de Brock y Max cuando el derrumbamiento cesó. La figura de Ash se dejó ver tras el enorme manto de polvo y gravilla generado. Mirai Ash y sus hombres se frotaron los ojos, patidifusos ante la imagen.

-¡Ash! ¡No me lo puedo creer…!-dijo acercándose a su yo alternativo. Paró en seco al ver el cadáver de Atenea cargado por Ash.- ¿En serio que está…?-preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido al visualizar las dos heridas de la navaja. El portador del espíritu fantasma asintió lentamente.

-Volvamos al Encinar. Hay algo que quiero contaros, pero este lugar me pone los pelos como escarpias.- propuso, siendo víctima de un breve escalofrío.

Los demás asintieron y liberaron a sus Pokémon voladores. Charizard fue la elección del Guerrero Fantasma. El viaje de vuelta le parecía infinitas veces menos prologando que el de ida, además de más esperanzador y otorgador de mucho más tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Aún no concebía todo lo que había vivido. El sonido de los golpes que se propiciaron las Hermanas del Destino y él resonaba interminable en los recodos de su memoria. Seguía viviendo la intensidad y el miedo de esos épicos combates, pese a estar ellas muertas. De alguna manera, la esencia de ellas aún existía en él, atormentándole paulatinamente. Visualizaron el Encinar y aterrizaron, volviendo a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Poké Ball. Acto seguido, Ash entregó el cuerpo de Atenea a Mirai Ash, que se quedó de piedra al poseer el cuerpo de la cabecilla responsable de los asesinatos de casi la mitad de la población del Planeta Tierra.

-Guarda el cuerpo. Quémalo, escúpelo…, haz lo que quieras con él. Pero primero enséñaselo a los de la prensa para anunciar el gran momento.- le aconsejó el del pasado.

-¿El…, gran momento…? ¿Qué gran momento…?-preguntó dudoso el de la cicatriz en el ojo.

La mano derecha de Ash se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de su yo alternativo. Aquel gesto, acompañado por una triunfal sonrisa, le reconfortó y relajó.

-El Fin de Una Era, amigo mío…, El Fin de Una Era…- le sonrió el más envejecido.-Tienes una nueva etapa que vivir…, todos la tenéis.-se dirigió a todos los miembros de la ya no necesaria Resistencia. Se centró de nuevo en el líder de dicho movimiento. –Esto es la despedida.-apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros del adulto.-Vive, Ash. Ahora tú eres el decisor de tu propio destino.

El salvador de aquel tiempo abrió extendió al máximo sus brazos, y su homogéneo futuro le imitó, fundiéndose ambos en un amistoso y, por decirlo de una manera, fraternal abrazo. Pese a ser la misma persona, había vivido tantas consecuencias diferentes que podían llegar a denominarse como dos personas independientes.

-Cuida de tu familia, amigo.-le respondió Ash, dejando escapar una lágrima de alegría.

-Cuida de Mamá, hermano.-le respondió Mirai Ash, siendo contagiado por el mismo sentimiento de alegría.

Los miembros de la Resistencia Pokémon se despidieron del héroe del pasado, y se perdieron en los cielos de Jhoto con la ayuda de sus Pokémon voladores. El fuego que asoló Pueblo Azalea desde su llegada a aquel tiempo alternativo se extinguió, pero el olor a ceniza y humo invadía aún sus fosas nasales. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos invadido por el dolor: millones de inocentes habían muerto gracias a los planes de Atenea, y eso era algo que no podía reemplazarse. No obstante, ya nada relacionado con los Rocket podía afectar al mundo de Mirai Ash. La organización tenía sus días contados, y todo gracias a él. Se alegró de que por fin uno de los dos mundos fuese mejor. Aún con la sangre de Atenea en sus manos, sacó el pergamino y tachó su nombre. Ya está cerca, ya faltaba poco…, la recta final se asomaba a pasos agigantados. Dejó descansar la Campana Negra sobre su mano, sin apartar la mirada de tan hipnótico objeto.

-Bien, Celebi, ¡a ver que saber hacer…!-exclamó Ash, dispuesto a llamar al dios del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Los cañones de aquellos rifles de asalto cohibían al Tempus Rocket. Los pocos lacayos de Atenea que quedaban con vida permanecían con la vista clavada en el césped, amenazados con la futura presencia de una bala atravesando su cabeza en caso de cualquier movimiento en falso.<p>

Corey y el resto de Guerreros Fantasmas aguardaban la cada vez más imposible llegada temporal de Ash. Para sorpresa de todos, una especie de agujero-portal de tonalidades verdosas se formó en el mismo emplazamiento en el que tanto el Guerrero Fantasma como Atenea desaparecieron, aunque para sorpresa de unos, sólo una imponente figura masculina era la que tomaba contacto con el Encinar. Cabellos negros engominados, y un bigote oscuro también, mirada rojiza y reptil, musculoso, un traje de neopreno prácticamente destrozado salvo las partes que cubrían sus cuádriceps, además de un extraño brazalete plateado en su brazo derecho y una especie de amuleto colgando de su cuello. No podía haber equivocación: Ash había conseguido derrotar a Atenea. Por detrás de Ash, un Pokémon hada, de piel verde y enormes ojos azules revoloteaba juguetón a su alrededor. Celebi, recién purificado, golpeó con un movimiento sumamente el cuello de Ash, y este, como si fuese un árbol recién talado, cayó al suelo. Tanto los Rocket como los soldados de Ash no se atrevieron a moverse, ¿no se suponía que Celebi estaba ya purificado? Algo raro le debía estar pasando.

El golpeado empezó a reaccionar, rechinando al máximo su blanca dentadura. Empero, algo le mantenía estático en el suelo, sin capacidad alguna de moverse, como una especie de magia. La imagen del Encinar desapareció hasta quedar todo de color negro. También sus compañeros se esfumaron, allí solo estaban Celebi y él. De nuevo, las piernas le volvieron a funcionar, por lo que el Pokémon, debido a su capacidad de levitación, quedó a la misma altura que el humano, pero separados al menos por medio metro de distancia. Los ojos azules del Pokémon viajero parecían traspasar los huesos y músculos de Ash, como si mirasen el alma del humano. Las risitas y suspiros de la criatura eran deliciosamente dulces y agradables.

-"Gran Guerrero, nunca te rindas. El futuro de los tuyos está en tus manos. Tu legado será imborrable, tu legado cambiará el futuro. Debes protegerlo, ¡o morir en el intento!"- transmitió con aquella dulce voz, parecida a una hermosa melodía atrapada en una caja de música.

Un rayo verde salido de los ojos de Celebi impactó en el cuerpo de Ash, y un enorme dolor de cuello y cabeza le invadió. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, y su cuerpo fue zarandeado. Al cabo de unos segundos, tras abrir los ojos, descubrió a Corey agarrándole por los hombros y moviéndole violentamente con el fin de sacarle de aquel profundo trance.

-¡Eh, despierta!- ver las finas verticales pupilas de serpiente le asustó, pero se rehízo enseguida. No quería quedar en ridículo delante de sus prisioneros.-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia los Rocket.

Tras mirar por primera vez por encima de su propia cabeza y el Encinar de su tiempo, Ash volvió a ocultar sus ojos al resto. Respiró honda y despreocupadamente: Celebi había sido purificado y se había ido, ¿pero qué fue lo que le hizo…? Atenea había muerto, y su mundo estaba más cerca de la liberación que tanto deseaba. El Encimar había sido pasto, en su mayoría, de la violencia incontrolada del fuego, el enemigo más antiguo del ser humano. Los pocos Rocket que se encontraban vivos estabas atados de pies y manos, tan solo alargando su muerte. Exhaló un poco de aire, y por fin volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Matadles. A todos.- ordenó el líder de los Guerreros Fantasmas, más gélido que un iceberg.

Sus hombres acataron el mandato establecido, y sin miramientos apretaron al unísono sus gatillos, sin dar sepultura a aquella docena de hombres que habían perdido la batalla. La frente de aquellos mandados Rocket quedó agujerada y emanante de sangre. Dejarían los cuerpos ahí, por si los reporteros de Jhoto querían tener la exclusiva. Un agudo dolor recorrió la espalda de Ash, deslizándose por su columna vertebral y llegando a parar en la sede de su sistema nervioso. El dolor se convirtió entonces en un tormento: como si fuese el espectador de una película, imágenes tenebrosas se acoplaron a más no poder en su cerebro.

No sabía exactamente en qué sitio se encontraba. Estaba todo oscuro, pero lo único que pudo percibir fueron dos ojos rojizos-anaranjados pertenecientes a algo, o alguien, de más de dos metros de altura, poseedor de unos largos tentáculos, dientes afilados y monstruosos y de tez más o menos azulada. Instantáneamente, otra imagen tomó lugar: numerosas explosiones tomaron lugar en lo que parecía un enorme recinto al aire libre, y miles de figuras humanas enteras de negro parecían proyectar fuego de sus manos. Por último, aquel desconocido lugar empezó a temblar, y finalmente, explotó.

La sien parecía que estaba a punto de estallarle. No obstante, ahí estaba Corey de nuevo para despertarle de su abstracto viaje espacio-temporal

-¿Estás bien, Ash?-le preguntó el Comandante de la Legión Fantasma, preocupado por la salud de su temporal líder.

-Sí…, estoy bien…-mintió, respirando hondo.-Vámonos de este lugar.-dijo.

Sus hombres asintieron, y mediante la ayuda de sus Pokémon surcadores de los cielos se perdieron en el negro manto de la noche. Estaba cansado, todos lo estaban, pero sobre todo él. Ni tan siquiera sus hombres podían llegar a imaginarse por el infierno que acababa de pasar. Sólo deseaba llegar a la base y descansar unos minutos. Por muy dificultosa que se hubiese vuelto la misión de aquel día, 2 de Agosto del año 2014, la que la proseguía iba a ser la madre de todas batallas. Y la que probablemente acabase con toda absurda guerra de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>La noche era tranquila, demasiado para su gusto. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a asociar la noche con el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero no aquella. Esa noche tenía algo…, especial, muy, muy especial. A menos de diez metros estaba su objetivo: el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Al verlo, su cuerpo entero se volvió de plomo. Incluso su antebrazo derecho, completamente mecánico, parecía pesar más de lo que parecía, pues para ser una pieza robótica era muy ligera. Estaba nervioso, incapaz de creer que ese momento tan demandado desde lo más profundo de su alma había llegado, por fín. Con paso nervioso pero decidido, se acercó a la casa-gimnasio y aporreó la puerta. Apoyó su frente contra la tabla, pintada de un relajante azul cielo, ¿le reconocerían después de tanto tiempo…? ¿Qué palabras diría exactamente…? Unos débiles y desconfiados pasos lo alertaron, separando así la cabeza de la mirilla de la puerta. A medida que se fue abriendo, pudo observar a una mujer joven, vestida con una bata de noche azul, su cabello anaranjado recogido en una coleta de caballo y que sostenía un vaso de agua.<p>

La mujer, sin ser consciente, dejó caer el vaso, fragmentándose en numerosos pedazos y derramando el líquido que contenía. Igual de húmedos se volvieron sus ojos al analizar lenta y asombrosamente al hombre que tenía frente al hombre enfrente de ella, quien también había empezado a llorar, y que además había dejado caer la única pertenencia propia en su gremio: una vieja metralleta oxidada. Un fuerte nudo dominó la garganta de la vestida de azul, casi no podía respirar, ni mucho menos articular palabra alguna. Decidió ser valiente.

-Ash…-balbuceó ella, mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus labios.

-Misty…-dijo el ya antiguo líder de la Resistencia, con el mismo nudo en la garganta que su mujer. La tomó de la mano, de aquella sedosa y nevosa mano.-Amor mío…

Embelesados por el momento, marido y mujer se fundieron en un desesperado y cálido abrazo. Misty lloraba descontrolada, presa de una enorme felicidad al ver que su hombre había regresado a casa sano y salvo, y del mismo modo, Ash era víctima de las lágrimas ante aquella imagen que parecía ser un completo sueño, un sueño muy real. Las finas manos de la señora Ketchum se posicionaron en las mejillas recubiertas de pelo de su marido, teniendo un mejor agarre para obsequiarle con un desenfrenado beso en aquellos masculinos labios, recubiertos de pelo tanto por encima como por debajo de ellos, ¡su marido no era más que pelo! Tras el romántico momento, Misty apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Ash, debido a la considerable altura de su marido. Los ojos de la pelirroja irradiaban un brillo que parecían haber olvidado: el brillo otorgado por la felicidad y la tranquilidad.

-¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí…! Tampoco sabes todo lo que te he echado de menos. Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo…-calló, y giró la cabeza a otro lado ante la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza.

La mano de Ash se apoyó sobre la barbilla de su mujer, re-direccionando la vista de Misty a su cara.

-Estoy aquí, Misty…, y no me volveré a ir jamás…-murmuró, volviendo a abrazar a su mujer, la cual seguía temblando del miedo acumulado por años.

-¿Mamá, qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- se oyó decir a un muchacha a lo lejos.

Pelirroja, con la misma dulce mirada de su madre y del mismo color, salvo por alrededor de sus pupilas, que presentaba el bello color rojo de la mirada de su padre. Tenía una muy buena complexión física por la natación y otros innumerables deportes, pero su cuerpo transmitía también estar en desarrollo, algo muy normal en la recta final de la adolescencia. Por último, unas pequitas rondaban sus mejillas, dándola un aire entrañable y dulce. La única hija de Ash Ketchum se quedó de piedra al observar al hombre que más quería en el mundo: su idolatrado, fuerte, cariñoso y valiente padre. Bañada en lágrimas, corrió hasta la entrada principal, saltando a los brazos de Mirai Ash.

-¡Papá!-gritó la hija única de los Ketchum, siendo cogida al vuelo por su padre.- ¡Te echado tanto de menos…!-exclamó la joven, llorando sobre el pecho de Ash.

-Tranquila, Princesa…-le susurró al oído.-Ahora estoy aquí, y nunca os volveré a dejar solas. Os lo juro.-dijo el padre de familia, sonriendo tan a su esposa como a su pequeña.

La reciente familia feliz se fundió en un gran abrazo. Para Ash no había más tesoro en el mundo que el volver al calor del hogar con las dos personas que más quería, y por las que indiscutiblemente moriría y mataría. La pequeña Ketchum no se despegaba ni con agua hirviendo de su padre, mientras que su mujer le miró preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-Ash… ¿qué ha supuesto tu llegada…? ¿Qué significa…?-cuestionó la Misty de aquel tiempo alternativo.

-El Fin de Una Era, Misty…-le dijo sonriendo. Sonriendo positivamente, su mujer volvió a abrazarse a él.- El Fin de Una Era…-siguió sumergido en el calor que le proporcionaban su mujer y su hija con aquel abrazo.-Ash…, gracias por todo…, sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible…

* * *

><p>Los rumores no tardaron en volverse realidad: Ash había regresado. Sus hombres celebraron su llegada comiendo, riendo y, sobretodo, bebiendo alcohol a raudales, más que un poeta recién cobrado. El líder de tal movimiento, por el contrario, no se encontraba precisamente de celebración. La fractura de sus costillas sanaba de manera progresiva, gracias a un suero nutricional procedente del huevo de una Chansey, pero guardaba reposo y sin realizar movimientos bruscos, tal y como se lo ordenaron los médicos de la Legión Fantasma. La zona del pecho la tenía prácticamente vendada, y una manta eléctrica le daba calor a su doliente espalda. Se contempló en un espejo, ¡por Arceus, había envejecido casi otros diez años con aquella misión! Su juvenil aspecto fue sustituido en un principio por uno más propio de un anciano, pero ahora casi parecía una momia. El pacto con Darkrai se estaba terminando..., en 20 días su vida no valdría nada si no conseguía acumular la oscuridad suficiente para él. Nada más llegar a la base, lo primero que hizo fue el ritual para ceder la energía a su benefactor, y se encontraba realmente agotado.<p>

Se encendió un cigarrillo y bebió del trago un whisky doble, para luego volver a servirse otro. Allí, en su tienda de campaña, sobre su mesa tenía un auténtico desorden. Aquel viaje en el tiempo fue sumamente raro, y le dio bastante para pensar. Gracias a las habilidades de su Espeon, de su memoria pudo sacar imágenes de los jeroglíficos postrados en las paredes del Templo de los Hados, para después imprimirlos con buena resolución. Además de eso, de su memoria pudo extraer parte de las aventuras de aquel viaje con las que, de seguro, causaría sensacionalismo en las noticias. Estudió la imagen detalladamente: la luz y la oscuridad batallando desde el principio de los tiempos, los humanos, desesperados por defender sus tierras y a sus familias, atacaban a los Pokémon de hace millones de años, caracterizados por su mayor diversidad de especies y su naturaleza ferocísima, ¿sería verdad que esa clase de Pokémon, sedientos de sangre y vísceras, existieron en el pasado? El mero hecho de imaginarse a uno de esos seres en el mundo actual le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. La Guerra de los Mundos, el conflicto eterno entre Luz y Oscuridad…, aquel epílogo parecía haber sido escrito por un macabro escritor, ¿qué podía significar aquellos dibujos? Un Butterfree, un Charizard, un Raticate y un Nidoran macho…, no tenía sentido, ¿o tal vez sí…? Aun así estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello.

Continuó recapitulando aleatoriamente lo vivido en su siniestra aventura por el tiempo: su muerte, su sufrimiento por salir del Inframundo, la épica batalla contra las Hermanas del Destino, de la cual seguía recordando hasta el más mínimo golpe en sus músculos envejecidos, la noticia de la muerte de su padre a manos de Giovanni, encontrarse tanto con su yo del futuro como con su yo del pasado, así como con su rejuvenecida madre. La mirada de su madre del pasado, ¿le habría confundido con alguien…? Probablemente, pero desconocía totalmente con quien. La captura y muerte de Atenea, y la liberación del aquel mundo alternativo en el que había otorgado a su yo del futuro la vuelta con su familia. Se alegró mucho por Mirai Ash. Los obsequios del Enterrador embriagaron su mente…, eran unas armas extraordinariamente poderosas, no había duda, ¿pero qué haría con ellas…? Sucumbió ante la tentación de quedarse con ellos. Eso le haría prácticamente indestructible…, no, no podía quedarse con ellas. Contempló la caja en la que había depositado dichos bienes, atada con cadenas para que no fuese tan fácil abrirla. Bien hecho, pensó. Si dependiese de ello, no le haría mejor que un Rocket. Se llevó la mano a la nuca. Aún le dolía tras el golpe que Celebi le propinó. Sin atrever a aventurarse del todo, creyó lo que eran esas visiones: premoniciones, posibles cursos del futuro. Sí, Celebi le podía haber concedido el don, o maldición, según como se mirase, de predecir el futuro.

Por último, sostuvo el tubo de cristal con aquel elemento líquido más azul que los ojos de su pelirroja. La palabra "Basura" se encontraba grabada en el tapón superior, ¿Qué podía ser…? ¿Algún suero? ¿Una vacuna? ¿Un virus? No tenía ni la más remota idea, así que lo acopló delicadamente en su cinturón. Así no se rompería con cualquier movimiento brusco.

Se llevó los dedos a los ojos, que se cerraban cada dos por tres debido al cansancio. Cogió la botella de whisky, olvidándose del vaso, y se tumbó en la cama. Volvió a encender otro cigarrillo y bebió a morro de la botella de cristal. 20 días, 20 días para volver a ver a Misty, o para morir en su aventura como mensajero de Darkrai, un Pokémon extorsionista y sin escrúpulos. Muchas preguntas sin resolver, y en las que el tiempo solo tenía la respuesta final, la imagen de la acogedora Isla Canela surgiendo en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que las imágenes de Moltres y Heatran, dos Pokémon Legendarios y controladores del fuego. Dos grandes enemigos a los que tanto él como sus hombres tendrían que batallar para liberarles de su prisión de oscuridad y dolor. Pensó en la libertad, en un mundo mejor, en sus amigos, en su madre, en Pikachu…, en Misty…, habían permanecido separados y enfadados entre ellos, pero, si la operación de Isla Canela terminaba acabando como él esperaba, el largo camino que los alejaba desaparecería por completo.

Una mueca de odio y horror decoró el semblante de Ash. Se levantó bruscamente del nicho y estampó contra el suelo la botella cuyo líquido fue filtrado rápidamente en su hígado. Estaba furioso: el camino que le separaba de su amor verdadero tenía un nombre, un nombre que había causado incontables dosis de sufrimiento tanto a Misty como al mundo entero y que, irónicamente, fue el artífice que consiguió rivalizar y separar al moreno y la pelirroja. Aquel nombre no era otro que…, Atlas. También conocido como el Doctor Muerte, disfrutaba realizando experimentos en los que los Pokémon sufrían, creando así las aberraciones más siniestras del mundo Pokémon, pero lo que nunca perdonaría el de Pueblo Paleta fue que su futuro vástago murió por la propia mano ejecutora del Ejecutivo Rocket Número Uno. Su furia lo consumió hasta transformarse en el Guerrero Fantasma. Sus dientes rechinaban y todo su cuerpo ardía por consecuencia de su rabia interior.

-¡ATLAS! ¡DISFRUTA DE LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA, PORQUE SE ACERCA LA HORA DE TU SUFRIMIENTO ETERNO! ¡TE MATARÉ!-aulló con todo el dolor de su torturada alma, siendo apreciables sus gritos desde prácticamente todo Jhoto.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Capítulo XIII<em>

**El final del megacapítulo ha llegado a su fin, ¿qué os pareció? bueno, si queréis dejar algún review ya sabes, estáis en vuestro total derecho. Nuevos misterios se han sumado a los que ya les precedían, ¿habéis conseguido descifra algo? Os he dejado algo más que claro en este capítulo, pero lo tendréis que averiguar vosotros! Pues, a continuación las fichas de personajes correspondientes a este capítulo:**

* * *

><p><em>Personajes (Fichas 49-52)<em>

49) Láquesis, Átropos y Cloto: Las Tres Hermanas del Destino.

Edad: 22, 25 y 19 años, respectivamente.

Altura: variable, entre 1,65 y 1,75 metros.

Ocupación: Guardaespaldas de Atenea y hacedoras de Presente, Futuro y Pasado, respectivamente.

Historia: su origen y su providencia son totalmente desconocidos. Lo único que se sabe es que pertenecen a la línea del tiempo que Atenea alteró y, mediante un suero compuesto a través del ADN de Celebi, cortesía del Doctor Muerte, les otorgó el poder de controlar el tiempo. Acto seguido, y en su línea temporal, viajaron a través del tiempo, concretamente casi dos mil años atrás, y ordenaron a cientos de miles de mortales construir ladrillo a ladrillo su residencia: el Templo de los Hados. Guardan total fidelidad a su mentora Atenea, pero dicha facultad no les sirvió de mucho para refrenar el avance del Guerrero Fantasma. Mueren durante la madrugada del 2 de Agosto del año 2024, en su línea argumental.

50) Delia Ketchum del Pasado.

Edad: 33 años.

Altura: 1,64 metros.

Ocupación: Ama de Casa.

Historia: quedada viuda hará ya unos años, Delia busca seguir adelante y vivir con la única persona que sabe hacerla feliz: su hijo. Un día del año 1993, el Team Rocket atacó Pueblo Paleta, a saber por qué. En ese día, sin saberlo, conoció a su hijo veinte años mayor, al que confundió con otro hombre, y sin saber tampoco lo orgullosa que estaría de él, su hijo, en un futuro.

51) Ash Ketchum del Pasado.

Edad: 4 años.

Altura: 1,08 metros.

Ocupación: ninguna.

Historia: la misma historia de su madre serviría para él. Ash nunca conoció a su padre, pero aprendió a convivir con ello. Es más, ni tan siquiera preguntó sobre él. Frecuenta desde muy pequeño la rivalidad con Gary Oak, así como su amor por los Pokémon. Anhela ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon que haya pisado jamás Kanto. Un día del año 1993, conoce a un hombre que le dio una importante lección, sin saber que veinte años después comprendería el significado de dichas palabras. Es el receptor de la "antorcha" en los viajes inter-temporales.

52) Atenea.

Edad: 39 años.

Altura: 1, 71 metros.

Ocupación: Ejecutiva Rocket, Líder del Tempus Rocket, Subdivisión del Team Rocket, y Señora y Dueña del Mundo en un futuro alternativo.

Historia: su pasado es desconocido. Sólo se sabe que se alistó en las Fuerzas Rocket con diecisiete años. Dentro de la jerarquía de los Rocket, entra dentro de los Ejecutivos, siendo la segunda dentro de estos. La inteligencia y los numerosos "talentos" de su compañero Atlas la hacen relegar en un segundo puesto, sintiéndose totalmente infravalorada. Harta de dicho sentimiento, con el poder del Celebi oscuro en sus manos, escapa a otro tiempo y asesina a su yo, implantando el miedo y la destrucción en ese mundo alternativo y post-apocalíptico donde ella gobierna. Es defendida con uñas y dientes por las Hermanas del Destino, sus tres Armas de Destrucción Máxima. Fallece durante la madrugada del 2 de Agosto del año 2024 en la línea alternativa, y en el año 2014 para su tiempo real.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os hayáis quedado con ganas para el capítulo XIV. Ante todo, quisiera daros las gracias tanto a los que leáis como a los que comentéis, pues esto no sería posible sin vosotros. Gracias por concederme una oportunidad, y no sólo a mí, que es lo de menos, sino al fic. Gracias de nuevo. Actualizaré en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre. Se despide hasta entonces Asthy-1991.<strong>


End file.
